Another Life
by Archange Dechu
Summary: UA/OOC. Harry est recueillit par Alex, le frère de James, plutôt que par les Dursley, ceci contre l'avis de Dumbledore. Une nouvelle version des 7 années à Poudlard. Slash HPDM.     Une nouvelle fic que j'espère finir plus vite que les autres.
1. Retour en Angleterre

_31 juillet 1991, Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey._

Albus Dumbledore, vénérable directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, magicien en chef du Magenmagot, vainqueur de Grindelwald et tout, et tout. Etait en train d'écouter l'avis du Professeur McGonagal sur les Dursley, avis peu flatteur, mais malgré la confiance qu'il accordait à la vieille sorcière écossaise, Dumbledore ne voulut pas en démordre, le survivant serais recueillit par sa famille moldue.

Quand l'immense garde chasse arriva avec l'espoir du monde sorcier, Dumbledore le pris dans ses bras et était tout prêt à le déposer sur le seuil des Dursley quand le bruit caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre. Le vénérable directeur n'eut même pas de le temps de se retourner avant d'entendre une voix furieuse l'interpellée :

« Albus que croyez vous être en train de faire ? »

Le dit Albus regarda son interlocuteur, et soupira, il avait espérer que le jeune homme ne le retrouverait pas aussi vite, mais il semblait qu'il l'ait sous-estimé. Aussi posément que possible, le directeur expliqua :

« Harry doit vivre loin de sa célébrité Alexandre, sinon qui sait ce qu'il pourrait devenir. »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil :

« Et de quel droit décidez vous de l'endroit où doit vivre mon neveu Albus. Je suis sa dernière famille sorcière, en tant que tel c'est à moi que revient la garde ! »

Ni Hagrid, ni le professeur de métamorphose n'intervinrent, parce que même s'ils étaient d'accord avec le jeune homme ils ne voulaient pas contredire le directeur. Dumbledore se retint de hurler sur le frère cadet de James Potter, qui était ce gamin qui osait remettre ses décisions en question ?

« Alexandre, je fais ce qui est le mieux pour lui. »

L'autre ricana :

« Mon cul Albus, vous faites ce qui est le mieux pour disposer d'une arme que vous pourrez contrôlez quand Voldemort réapparaitra ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laissez gâcher la vie de ce garçon ! »

Dumbledore se laissa aller à perdre légèrement son calme et dit d'un ton mauvais :

« Et vous croyez que vous avez la moindre chance de m'en empêcher ? Et même si c'était le cas que proposez-vous ? Qu'il vienne avec vous ? Vous venez à peine de finir vos études, vous vous croyez capable de vous occuper d'un bébé ? »

Alex sentit sa colère se déchainer :

« Puisque vous le prenez ainsi Albus ! »

Il concentra sa magie à tel point que le directeur et la sorcière écossaise sortirent leur baguettes en cas d'attaque, mais le jeune homme n'attaqua pas, il se contenta de lâcher :

« Albus Dumbledore, je vous retire tous les privilèges inhérents à votre fonction de directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ! Et cela seras, tant que vous n'aurez pas reconnus vos erreurs et obtenu mon pardon ! »

Dumbledore faillit éclater de rire, pour qui ce jeune coq se prenait-il ? Mais son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il sentit une part non-négligeable de sa puissance disparaitre, il n'eut pas besoin de sonder sa magie pour constater que la part manquante était celle qu'il tenait du château. Il resta ébahit une seconde, comment ce gamin avait-il put faire ca ? Il était tout prêt à le retenir de force pour exiger des explications, mais le jeune homme avait déjà transplanner, laissant deux professeurs et un garde chasse assez perplexes.

Le directeur hésita une seconde, peut-être devait-il revenir sur sa décision, ne serrais-ce que pour récupérer la part de magie qui lui manquait, mais il renonça vite à cette idée, il ne doutait pas une seconde de résoudre rapidement ce problème quand il serrait de retour à l'école. Aussi mit-il son projet à exécution. Il déposa le couffin dans lequel reposait le bébé à la cicatrice, posa la lettre qu'il avait préparée, sur lui, et murmura quelques platitudes. Il laissa ensuite le garde chasse et le professeur de métamorphose disparaitre, avant de modifier les protections qu'il avait mises en place, empêchant ainsi Alexandre de s'approcher de cette endroit, sur ce il disparut à son tour.

Jamais il ne vit le jeune homme blond sortir de l'obscurité et récupérer le bébé, de même qu'il ne le vit jamais activé un portoloin et disparaitre de la rue qui ne verrait jamais grandir le survivant.

Le jeune homme blond réapparus aux cotés d'Alexandre en souriant, et murmura pour ne pas réveiller son précieux colis :

« Tu avais raison il a marqués les protections contre toi. »

Alexandre soupira, il n'avait jamais eu réellement confiance en Dumbledore, en tout cas pas autant que son frère, pour lui le directeur était un manipulateur trop doué pour mérité sa confiance. Mais malgré cela il regrettait d'en être arrivé à de telles extrémités, ce qu'il avait fait à Dumbledore allait faire du bruit, ils devaient donc partir, quitter l'Angleterre, et sans doute l'Europe.

Sa décision prise, il pris son neveu dans ses bras et dit au blond :

« Fait les bagages, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de déménager. »

Le blond acquiesça et d'un simple mouvement de main rassembla toutes leurs affaires, en quelque secondes tout fut proprement emballé et rangé, ils étaient prêt pour leur exil.

Alexandre hésita un instant sur leur destination, l'influence de Dumbledore était grande, et il y avait peu d'endroit dans le monde où il n'avait pas le moindre contact. En fait, il y avait bien un endroit où il était sur que Dumbledore ne viendrait jamais mettre son nez crochu, il indiqua leur destination au blond qui disparut avec leur affaires, tandis que lui-même transplanais avec son neveu pour une petite île inhabitée du pacifique sud.

Les premiers temps ne furent pas simples pour les deux jeunes hommes, Dumbledore avait eu raison sur un point, ils ignoraient comment s'occuper d'un bébé. Alex s'étonnait toujours du nombre de fois où son neveu réclamait à manger ou à être changer, mais après quelques temps, ils finirent par s'en sortir. Bien qu'ils n'en aient pas conscience, Harry n'était pas un enfant difficile, il était même particulièrement calme, heureusement pour eux.

La première chose qu'ils avaient fait en arrivant sur l'île avait été d'en renouveler les protections, hors de question que quiconque viennent leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Ensuite ils c'étaient installés confortablement dans le vieux château qui dominait l'île, Alex remercia tous ses ancêtres pour avoir aménager cet endroit. A l'origine l'île était un lieu de villégiature pour sa famille, mais les années passant, elle n'avait plus été occupée que part les tortues de mer, et les oiseaux. Depuis prêt de deux siècles Alex avait été le premier à venir ici, trouvant dans cet endroit le lieu idéal pour mener ses recherches, et plus tard, le lieu idéal pour vivre libre avec son amant blond.

Killian, son amant, n'était à l'origine pas sorcier, c'étaient les recherches d'Alexandre qui lui avait permis d'accéder à la magie, et aujourd'hui il maitrisait parfaitement ses pouvoirs. Par la force des choses, les différents ministères auraient certainement hurlés au meurtre à l'idée qu'un moldu maitrise la magie, Killian avait toujours du se débrouiller sans baguette, et à force d'entrainement il était parvenu à un niveau de maitrise qui aurait rendu jaloux n'importe quel sorcier.

Presque deux années passèrent, et vint alors le moment de décider de l'avenir d'Harry, les deux jeunes gens hésitèrent un long moment à l'éduquer eux-mêmes, mais l'enfant devait se socialiser un minimum, ce qui signifiait quitter l'île. Mais là se posait un problème, car même si Alexandre n'avait pas mis un orteil hors de l'île depuis leur arrivé, Killian lui, y avait bien été obligé ne serrais-ce que pour des raisons de ravitaillement. Et il n'avait pas manqué d'entendre que Dumbledore remuait ciel et terre pour retrouver Alexandre et Harry. Même les iles voisines de la leur, qui aurait normalement dues être largement hors de porté du vieux fou, bruissaient de rumeur concernant un enfant avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et l'alléchante récompense qu'on avait promis pour son retour sain et sauf.

Alexandre et Killian durent donc trouver un moyen de dissimuler la cicatrice du survivant, mais ce n'était pas chose facile, cette marque résistait à tous les sorts d'apparences qu'ils avaient essayé. Oh ils avaient bien pensés au maquillage moldu, mais aller expliquer à un enfant de trois ans qu'il ne doit pas faire quelque chose… A leur grand regret, les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent pas d'autre solution que « d'aggraver » la situation.

Après avoir endormi profondément leur fils, puisque c'était ainsi qu'ils le considéraient, ils le marquèrent d'un sort, découpant les chairs fragiles de l'enfant pour que la cicatrice prenne une forme d'étoile. Bien qu'en sachant qu'ils avaient eus raison, il leur fallut plusieurs jours pour se remettre de cet acte barbare.

Pour parfaire le déguisement du garçon, ils lancèrent un sort d'adoption temporaire, Harry retrouverait sa véritable apparence quand les deux adultes le jugerait opportun, en attendant il prendrait l'apparence de ses papas, enfin un mélange d'eux deux. Ses cheveux noirs devinrent blonds comme ceux de Killian, mais ils restèrent aussi rétifs au peigne, il prit plusieurs centimètres, Killian étant singulièrement plus grand qu'Alexandre, et ses yeux se firent aussi bleus que les eaux d'un lagon. A ce dernier point, Alexandre sentit un gros pincement au niveau du cœur, il avait adoré sa belle-sœur, et voir ses yeux sur le visage de Harry le réconfortait dans son idée que tant que l'enfant vivrait son frère et Lily seraient toujours à ses cotés.

C'est donc accompagné d'un petit garçon de trois ans, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le survivant, que les deux hommes quittèrent le havre de paix qu'était leur île. Ne désirant tout de même pas se trouver trop proches de Dumbledore, ils se fixèrent en France, suffisamment proche pour savoir ce qui ce passait en Angleterre, mais suffisamment loin pour que le risque de se faire repérer soit faible.

Harry, qui s'appelait désormais Zachary, fut inscrit dans une école primaire moldue située à Lyon. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient choisies cette ville pour plusieurs raisons, en premier lieu pour sa situation géographique, ensuite parce qu'elle abritait une des plus grandes communautés sorcière du pays, et surtout car proportionnellement la communauté homosexuelle était la plus importante de France. Ils avaient donc peu de chance de se faire remarquer, que ce soit du coté moldu ou du coté sorcier.

C'est donc ainsi qu'Alexandre, Killian et Harry devinrent réciproquement, Quentin Evans, Samuel « Sam » Smith et Zachary « Zach » Evans-Smith. Bien entendu tous leurs papiers étaient parfaitement en règle, ils avaient largement profités de leur séjour dans le pacifique pour faire enregistrer leur mariage et l'adoption de Harry. En théorie, ils étaient inattaquables d'un point de vue légal, mais Dumbledore avait prouvé qu'il ne se souciait de la loi que quand cela servait ses intérêts.

Quentin poursuivis ses recherches, tandis que Sam donnait des cours d'anglais dans une université moldue, et malgré les mensonges qu'ils devaient égrenés tous les jours, ils étaient plus heureux que jamais. Zach était un enfant vif, mais réfléchis, toujours avide de câlins, ce que ses deux pères lui accordaient avec le plus grand plaisir, ils vivaient plus que bien grâce au salaire fixe de Sam et aux rentrées importantes, quoique aléatoire de Quentin. Les deux hommes préféreraient s'en tenir à leurs revenus, plutôt que de piocher dans le coffre familial des Potter, ce qui aurait pu attirer l'attention de Dumbledore.

Le temps passa, et bientôt vint le premier des changements que la famille dut affronter.

Quentin était allé chercher son fils à l'anniversaire d'un de ses amis. Il fut accueillit avec un grand sourire de la mère du garçon qui le convia à prendre un café dans la cuisine, pendant que les enfants finissaient le gâteau d'anniversaire. Léa, était certainement l'une des moldues les plus proches de Quentin et Sam, sans parler d'amitié indéfectible, ils entretenaient d'excellents rapports de parents à parents. Aussi n'hésitât-elle pas à dire :

« Quentin, je ne pense pas que ce soit très important, mais il y a eu un petit problème avec Zach. –Quentin leva un sourcil interrogateur – C'est certainement une de ces histoires que les enfants se racontent, mais voila, j'étais dans la cuisine, quand j'ai entendu des cris dans le salon, quand je suis arrivé, le petit Geoffroy, vous voyez de qui je parle ? – Quentin laissa échapper un grognement méprisant, l'enfant en question était une plaie vivante – Je vois que oui. Enfin, il était par terre, visiblement sonné, et Zach c'était réfugié dans un coin visiblement traumatisé par quelque chose. Les enfants m'ont dit que Geoffroy avait poussé Zach, et que ce dernier l'avait « poussé sans le toucher » jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe. »

Quentin contrôla soigneusement son visage, que Zach ai eut sa première manifestation de magie inconsciente si tôt était exceptionnel, ce petit bout avait à peine 5 ans. Il allait devoir expliquer beaucoup de chose au garçon.

Revenant à Léa il répondit :

« Bah, comme tu l'as dit c'est certainement une histoire de gosse, mais dans le doute j'en parlerais à Zach, l'autre garçon n'est pas blessé au moins ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête :

« Non, non, mais il a aussi eut très peur. Oh et Zach c'est oublié dans son pantalon, j'ai du lui en donner un de Julien. »

Quentin hocha la tête, Zach était peut-être précoce sur la magie mais sur d'autre points il l'était un peu moins. Il promit à Léa de lui rendre le pantalon de son fils au plus vite, et alla récupérer son propre enfant. Zach ne se fit pas prier pour trouver refuge dans les bras rassurant de son papa, et, après avoir dit au-revoir à tout le monde, ils sortirent.

Quentin hésita une seconde à interroger tout de suite le garçon, mais l'air endormi du petit le retint, il ne tirerait pas grand-chose de l'enfant dans cet état. Une fois à la voiture, l'homme déposa son précieux fardeau sur le siège enfant, lui confia sa peluche préféré, un lion d'une douceur incomparable, l'attacha et s'installa derrière le volant. Heureusement que Sam lui avait appris à conduire, même si il préférais toujours s'en tenir à un petit charme de guidage, couplé à quelques sorts de sécurité. En réalité il aurait tout à fait pu prendre place à l'arrière avec Zach, mais Sam et lui avaient décidés d'entretenir l'illusion d'une vie sans magie pour tous leurs proches, Zach en particulier.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite chez eux, c'était Sam qui avait trouvé leur appartement, en fait pour tout ce qui concernait la vie moldue c'était Sam qui s'en occupait, c'était son monde après tout. L'appartement était situé dans un des quartiers les plus huppés de la ville et donnait directement sur l'immense parc de la tête d'or. Situé au dernier étage d'un ancien hôtel particulier, il était particulièrement grand, et chaleureux.

Quentin gara magiquement la voiture et reprit son fils dans ses bras, fils qui c'était bien évidement endormi pendant le trajet. Ces moments là, encore plus que tous les autres prouvaient à Quentin qu'il avait eu raison quand il avait soustrait Harry aux manœuvres du vieux fou. Zach était absolument adorable quand il dormait, le reste du temps aussi, mais l'abandon absolue dont il faisait preuve dans son sommeil, prouvait de façon certaine qu'il se sentait en sécurité, et c'était cela le plus important.

Quentin ouvrit doucement la porte de l'appartement, et alla poser l'enfant dans son lit. Il hésita une seconde à le laisser dormir jusqu'au lendemain, mais Léa avait signalé qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps avec une dizaine d'enfants dans les pattes, de laver correctement le petit garçon suite à son « accident ». Au moins pour cela il faudrait le réveiller, le pédiatre avait été clair sur ce point, avec son problème d'énurésie, Zach avait déjà suffisamment d'irritations cutanés sans le laisser dans cet état.

En y repensant montrer le monde de la magie à Zach permettrait aussi de lui faire voir des medicomages, qui auraient peut-être une solution aux incontinences nocturnes du petit garçon. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, les potions seraient bien plus efficaces que les pommades moldues.

Quentin prépara donc le bain, et alla ensuite réveiller le petit garçon, se retenant une nouvelle fois de ne pas l'étouffer sous les câlins tant il était mignon avec sa bouille endormie. Le bain eut au moins l'avantage de réveiller l'enfant, et ainsi l'adulte put-il le questionner gentiment sur les événements de l'après-midi.

Zach s'excusa d'avoir mouillé son pantalon et d'avoir fait mal à Geoffroy, mais il avoua ignorer comment il avait fait pour projeter ainsi l'autre garçon, qui était plus grand et plus lourd, mais il n'avait pas de doute concernant le fait qu'il l'avait voulu.

Son papa le rassura, il ne serait pas puni pour cela, mais ils devraient en parler avec Sam au dîner. Zach hocha piteusement la tête, les « discutions » du dîner signifiais en général qu'il avait des problèmes. En effet, c'était en général le premier des deux papas informés d'une bêtise qui le punissait, mais quand ils en parlaient au dîner cela signifiait que le second papa aurait une autre punition en réserve pour lui.

Mais Zach devait reconnaitre que dans ce genre de cas, il méritait presque toujours ses punitions.

Voyant son air peu rassuré, Quentin le chatouilla légèrement en disant :

« Je te promets que tu ne seras pas puni mon grand, mais c'est important et ca concerne tout le monde. »

Rassuré, Zach joua encore un moment dans son bain, puis son père le sécha dans une immense serviette, ce que le petit garçon adorait, lui mit de la crème, ce qu'il n'aimait pas trop, sa couche, ce dont il se moquait, et son pyjama préféré, ce qui lui fit monter un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Quentin l'emmena ensuite jusqu'à la salle de jeu et alla préparer le repas du soir, chose assez rapide, puisque faite par magie. Mais la famille mangeait tôt, Sam finissait ses cours tôt, et Zach semblait avoir quelques gênes de marmotte, Quentin soutenait mordicus que cela ne pouvait venir que de son frère, lui-même étant un modèle de sobriété en matière de sommeil, fait largement réfuté par les 10 heures qui lui étaient nécessaire pour ressembler à un être humain.

Ils passèrent rapidement à table quand Sam arriva, et tandis que Quentin découpais la viande de son fils, il expliqua à son amant ce qui c'était passé durant l'après-midi. Sam ne sembla pas affecté outre mesure par ce qu'il apprenait, certes Zach avait fait de la magie très tôt, mais après tout qu'attendre d'un enfant qui avait survécu à un sortilège de mort alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an ?

Finalement, Sam dit :

« Zach, demain on va t'emmener dans un endroit très particulier, ca devrait te plaire, et on t'expliqueras tout. Mais pour ce soir, je crois qu'un gros dodo est plus indiqué. »

En effet, l'enfant semblait de nouveau prêt à partir pour le pays des rêves. Quentin lui fit laborieusement finir son yaourt, lui fit se brosser les dents et le coucha dans son petit lit avec son indispensable lion en peluche.

Une fois sur que l'enfant dormait, les deux hommes purent enfin avoir une vraie conversation. Conversation qui ne dura pas très longtemps, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour avouer au garçon qu'il était sorcier, ce qui était évident, mais également qu'il avait été adopté magiquement, sans pour autant s'étendre sur sa véritable identité et encore moins sur son statut de survivant, cela viendrait mais plus tard.

Satisfaits, les deux hommes profitèrent du reste de leur soirée en amoureux, bénissant les charmes de silence qui leur permettaient de hurler leur plaisir sans que leur fils entende le moindre son.

Le lendemain matin, Sam alla réveiller le garçon, c'était son tour de s'en occupé aujourd'hui, lui et Quentin avait mis très rapidement en place ce système d'alternance, chacun d'eux s'occupais de Zach une journée, évitant ainsi tout conflit. Car chacun d'eux aurait volontiers passé sa vie à s'occuper du petit garçon.

A moitié réveiller, Zach s'accrocha au cou du blond, et se laissa mener jusqu'à la cuisine, il n'aimait pas le matin, pour pleins de raisons. Déjà on le tirait de son lit chaud et confortable, ensuite il devait boire un immense verre de lait, et il n'aimait pas le lait, et surtout il se réveillait toujours avec sa couche mouillée qu'il devait garder jusqu'au bain.

Quentin dormant toujours, ce fut Sam qui lui servit son petit déjeuner, heureusement qu'on était dimanche, et qu'il avait donc droit à un pain au chocolat. Tandis que son papa se shootait au café comme tous les matins, Zach demanda :

« C'est où qu'on va aujourd'hui papoune ? »

Sam sourit, Zach avait rapidement trouvé comment différencier ses deux papas, Quentin c'était « papa », et lui était « papoune », d'où l'enfant avait-il tiré un tel mot ? Aucun des adultes ne le savait, mais c'était rester, le blond répondit :

« Tu verras mon grand, c'est une surprise. Puisque tu as terminé de manger, si tu allais réveiller papa. »

L'enfant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, c'était une des choses qu'il préférait, sauter sur son papa quand il dormait. Quentin grognais invariablement, puis le capturait dans ses bras et le serrais contre lui, ensuite ils restaient tranquille un moment, jusqu'à ce que le garçon s'agite, forçant son père à quitter le lit.

Ainsi fut-il fait. Et bientôt un Quentin échevelé, en boxer, apparus dans la cuisine avec le petit garçon dans les bras. Il passa le colis à son amant et les deux blonds se rendirent dans la salle de bain, tandis que le brun se faisait son propre shoot de café.

Sam lava l'enfant, puis le laissa nu tandis qu'il prenait lui-même sa douche, un petit bout tout nu alla donc retrouver son papa dans la cuisine pour se percher sur ses genoux. Quentin abandonna son journal pour câliner l'enfant jusqu'à ce que Sam sorte de la salle de bain pour l'habiller.

Normalement la petite famille trainait beaucoup plus que ca le dimanche matin, en général, en dehors du changement de couche du petit, ils restaient volontiers ainsi jusqu'à midi, mais aujourd'hui ils avaient plein de choses à faire, à dire et à découvrir.

Quand les deux blonds furent prêts, la famille s'installa au salon et Quentin expliqua :

« Zach, ce que tu as fait hier c'est de la magie. – l'enfant haussa un sourcil, tic qu'il avait prit de Quentin, qui en était très fier – Ca veut dire que tu es sorcier mon bonhomme, comme moi et comme papoune, enfin presque pour papoune, mais c'est un peu compliqué pour lui donc on t'expliquera quand tu seras plus grand. »

L'avantage d'avoir 5 ans, c'est qu'il n'y a rien qu'on pense impossible, Zach accepta donc le fait d'être sorcier instantanément. Le brun continua :

« Alors, il faut que tu sache que les sorciers doivent rester caché, tu ne dois le dire à personne, mêmes tes copains à l'école ne doivent pas savoir, c'est un secret Zachary. »

C'était rare qu'un de ses papas l'appelle par son prénom entier, et quand cela arrivais, il savait que c'était important, il hocha sérieusement la tête, promettant de garder le secret.

« Aujourd'hui on va t'emmener dans le monde de la magie, c'est juste à coté mais ceux qui ne sont pas sorciers ne peuvent pas le voir. »

Le petit garçon hocha de nouveau la tête, et il y eut un silence, Quentin rassemblait son courage pour lui dire le reste de la façon la moins traumatisante possible, finalement il se lança :

« Zachary, tu es un grand garçon maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? – L'enfant hocha fièrement la tête – Avant tout papoune et moi on te jure qu'on t'as toujours aimer et qu'on t'aimeras toujours – un sourcil se leva sur la petite tête – Mais il faut qu'on te dise, tu n'es pas vraiment notre fils, on t'as adopté, tu sais ce que ca veut dire ? »

L'enfant regarda ses deux papas avec incrédulité, et les deux adultes crurent un moment qu'il allait pleurer, mais à l'opposé il dit :

« Je savais, Gaby m'as dit comment on faisait les bébés et vous vous êtes deux garçons, c'est pas possible ! »

Les deux adultes en restèrent comme deux ronds de flan, et éclatèrent de rire, l'enfant rougit, pas certain que ses papas ne se moquaient pas de lui, mais Quentin se reprit vite et approuva :

« Tu as raison mon grand, mais ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que tes « vrais » papa et maman t'aimaient beaucoup, mais ils sont au ciel maintenant, c'est pour ca que tu vis avec nous. Ton papa était mon grand frère, donc je suis toujours de ta famille et donc papoune aussi. »

L'enfant sembla rasséréné à l'idée d'avoir toujours un vrai lien avec ses papas, mais demanda d'une voix timide :

« Je peut quand même vous appeler papa et papoune ? »

Les adultes sourirent :

« Bien sur mon grand.

Ca nous ferrait même de la peine si tu ne le faisais pas. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête très sérieusement, et Quentin précisa :

« Comme le fait d'être sorcier Zachary, que tu ai été adopté est un secret aussi d'accord ? »

Le petit bout acquiesça, et Quentin l'attira sur ses genoux pour le serrer contre lui en murmurant :

« Je t'aime mon grand. »

L'enfant sourit :

« Je t'aime aussi papa. »

L'adulte blond fit de même, et la petite famille partagea un grand sourire, jusqu'à ce que Zach demande à Quentin si il devait aussi se mettre tout nu pour aller voir la magie ? Sam rit tandis que son « mari » filait sous la douche.

Zach fut enchanté par le monde de la magie, quel enfant ne le serait pas ? Les deux adultes en profitèrent pour le gâter honteusement à coup de bonbons, de jouets magiques et surtout d'une petite boule poils noir. Quentin était tombé sur cet abyssin magique alors qu'il montrait les différentes créatures de l'animalerie à son fils. Le petit chat, ne ressemblais pas à ce que les moldus appelaient abyssin, il avait les poils longs et ébouriffés, assez semblable à la chevelure naturelle de Zach, et avait les mêmes yeux émeraudes. Comme tous les abyssins magiques il possédait une paire d'ailes qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient selon son envie, et comprenait parfaitement le langage humain, même si, comme tout les chats, magiques ou pas, il l'ignorait la plupart du temps. Ce fut un coup de foudre instantané entre le chaton et l'enfant, le petit chat se percha instantanément sur l'épaule du petit garçon et commença à lui ronronner dans l'oreille le faisant éclater de rire.

Les deux adultes n'eurent pas le cœur de les séparer et l'abyssin partit avec eux.

Une fois rentrés, ils montrèrent à Zach la pièce magiquement cachée où il pouvait mettre ses nouveaux jouets. La pièce en question servait de volière, et pour la cheminée, toutes les affaires magiques qui ne relevaient pas des recherches de Quentin y étaient stockées.

Quentin expliqua alors à son fils, qu'il devait jeter un sort sur son chat pour que les moldus ne puissent pas voir ses ailes, Zach hocha la tête et le chat se laissa faire, sans aucun enthousiasme d'ailleurs. Il fallut ensuite trouver un nom pour le nouveau compagnon du garçon, les adultes le laissèrent choisirent, c'était son chat à lui de décider. Après quelques hésitations, l'enfant ce décida pour Shadow, rien de bien original pour un chat noir, mais Zach semblait content de son choix, et le chat également. C'est ainsi que la petite famille conta un membre de plus, et ce n'était pas forcément le plus discret, Shadow ce révéla rapidement doté de certaines capacités incroyables. Il arrivait, en étant encore un chaton, à s'étaler sur la moitié du canapé, ainsi que du lit des adultes, et trouvait limite trop petit pour lui, celui de Zach. A cela s'ajoutait un sens du partage émouvant, il ne manquait jamais de faire bruyamment connaitre ses états d'âmes à ses colocataire, si jamais il venait à avoir faim il allait immédiatement les réveiller pour partager cet information primordiale !

Enfin bref, tout magique qu'il fut la bestiole restait un chat, donc hautaine, envahissante, dirigeant tout, et irrésistible.

La vie reprit son cours, Zach grandissait de plus en plus, et même beaucoup trop vite au gout de ses papas, mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, l'enfant était toujours prêt à se faire câliner par l'un ou l'autre. Le temps passant, Zach et Shadow développèrent une sorte de lien quasi télépathique, du moins c'est ainsi que le virent les adultes. La réalité était quelque peu différente, bien qu'aucun des deux concernés ne sache comment ou pourquoi, le résultat fut le même Zach comprenait ce que Shadow disait, et le chat entendait les pensés que souhaitait lui adresser son jeune maître. Shadow fut le premier ami de Zach qui connaisse totalement sa vie, même plus que le jeune garçon, car les adultes ne faisaient jamais attention à sa présence quand ils discutaient de l'identité réelle de l'enfant. Shadow hésita un moment à révéler à son compagnon ce qu'il avait appris, mais finit par comprendre que cela ne servirait qu'à le blesser, et pour lui, Zach était son frère de portée, donc un être qu'il devait protéger, aussi renonça-t-il, il ne doutait pas que les adultes finiraient par dire la vérité.

5 années passèrent. Et la plus importante des questions se posa finalement. Où Zach devrait-il faire faire sa scolarité sorcière ? Ou plus précisément, devait-il, ou non, aller à Poudlard ? Pour des raisons qu'il ne précisa pas, sous prétexte de secret magique, Quentin pensait qu'il était indispensable qu'il y aille. Ceci bien qu'il n'est pas plus confiance en Dumbledore que 10 ans plus tôt. Sam, quant à lui, pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée, Poudlard serait l'épicentre des apparitions de Voldemort, donc un lieu dangereux pour l'enfant.

En plus de cela, il y avait cette fameuse discussion qu'ils devaient avoir avec Zach, discussion concernant sa réelle identité. Là-dessus Quentin et Sam étaient d'accord, Zach devait savoir qu'il était Harry Potter, ils ne pouvaient, tout simplement pas le lâcher dans le monde magique sans qu'il le sache cela aurait été totalement irresponsable.

Ainsi donc les 4 membres de la famille se réunirent dans le salon, Zach prit place sur les genoux de Sam, déjà parce qu'il en avait envie, mais aussi parce que Shadow prenait toute la place sur le canapé. En 5 ans l'abyssin avait atteint sa taille adulte, soit environ celle d'une panthère normale, et donc le canapé lui suffisait à peine.

Zach sourit en voyant son compagnon négligemment avachis sur le cuir blanc du canapé, toisant d'un air hautain les humains présents. Shadow adorait joué les snobs, comme tout les chats, et il avait très vite découvert qu'on lui pardonnait plus facile ses bêtises quand il était moins gros. Ainsi l'abyssin jonglait constamment entre trois tailles, panthère, chat adulte, et chaton. Cette dernière apparence lui permettant de faire à peu près n'importe quoi comme bêtise sans risque, ce qui prouvait sans conteste la supériorité des félins sur les humains !

Quentin se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son fils :

« Zach, tu te souviens de la discussion quand on t'a expliqué que tu étais sorcier, je t'ai dit que tu avais été adopté. – L'enfant hocha la tête – Bien, il y a une chose qu'on ne t'a pas dite à l'époque, et j'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas trop, même si papoune et moi on comprendrait parfaitement que tu sois en colère après nous. »

Zach haussa un sourcil, c'était rare que son papa piétine de cette façon, d'habitude il était plutôt direct dans ce qu'il avait à dire, mais visiblement il avait peur de sa réaction, ca devait être très grave. Bien qu'ignorant totalement de quoi il retournait, Zach était au moins convaincu d'une chose, ses parents l'aimaient, et quoi qu'ils aient pu faire, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils l'aient fait pour le protéger. Il le leur dit, et les deux adultes sourirent à l'extraordinaire maturité de leur petit garçon.

Après un silence assez long, Quentin reprit :

« Le mieux c'est d'être direct, je ne m'appelle pas Quentin Evans, papoune ne s'appelle pas Samuel Smith et toi tu ne t'appelle pas vraiment Zachary. Papoune s'appelle Killian Lightner, moi je m'appelle Alexandre Potter, et toi mon fils tu es Harry Potter ! »

L'enfant resta figé un bon moment, puis bredouilla :

« Harry Potter, comme le survivant ? »

Quentin/Alex hocha la tête :

« Tu es le survivant mon grand. – Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, mais son père le coupa – Zach écoute moi ! Tu dois comprendre que nous t'avons caché la vérité pour plusieurs raisons, d'abord pour que tu n'ais pas à subir la vénération inhérente à ton image de survivant, ensuite parce que Killian et moi sommes convaincus que Voldemort n'est pas mort, et qu'il cherche un moyen de revenir et de se venger. Et surtout, parce que Dumbledore veut faire de toi son arme contre Voldemort, nous nous sommes cachés de lui depuis le soir où tes parents sont morts. Il voulait te confier à la sœur de ta mère, et crois moi sur parole, ces gens sont parfaitement horribles, au fil des ans j'ai jeté quelques coups d'œil sur eux, et pour te donner une idée, leur fils, ton cousin, ressemble à Geoffroy ! Le même modèle pourri gâté, dont les parents le prennent pour un saint ! Tu aurais été horriblement malheureux là-bas, et Dumbledore te serait apparus comme ton sauveur, celui qui t'ouvrait le monde auquel tu appartenais. »

Harry resta ébahit par la conviction que son père avait mis dans ses mots, et même s'il était blessé par les mensonges et effrayé à l'idée d'être ce fameux survivant, il restait convaincu que ses papas avaient agis dans son intérêt. En plus de cela il était assez fier qu'à 10 ans ils le pensent assez mure pour comprendre tout cela. Il réfléchit un long moment, il pouvait crier, hurler, faire une scène horrible, il savait que ses parents l'accepterait, mais qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait ? Au final il resterait le survivant, il resterait l'ennemi d'un mage noir dont certains n'osaient pas prononcer le nom, même en le croyant mort. A part une distance difficile à combler entre lui et ses papas, faire une crise ne lui apporterait rien. Il voyait déjà que son papa s'en voulait terriblement, pour preuve, il refusait de le regarder dans les yeux, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, il tordit le cou vers Killian, qui semblait à peine plus à l'aise, lui fit un grand sourire pour le rassurer, et sauta de ses genoux pour aller se pendre au cou de son autre papa.

Alexandre le serra fortement contre lui en murmurant :

« Je t'aime mon fils, et je n'ai jamais été plus fier de toi que maintenant. »

Harry sourit et dit :

« Je t'aime aussi papa, et je sais que vous avez fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi. »

Alex poussa un long soupir de soulagement, et l'enfant demanda :

« J'aimerais juste resté Zachary pour vous, c'est mon nom, celui que vous avez choisit pour moi et je l'aime ! »

Son père rit doucement :

« Alors tu seras Zach pour nous, n'est-ce pas Killi ? »

Le blond hocha la tête :

« Bien sur Zach, tu es notre fils, et tu t'appelle Zach, rien d'autre ne compte pour nous. »

Zach avait beau s'en douter, l'entendre le rasséréna plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

La petite famille passa le reste de la journée ensemble à regarder la télé, même Shadow c'était mis de la partie, il avait accepté d'abandonner son canapé pour laisser la place aux bipèdes. Zach trouva donc refuge entre ses deux papas et se sentit parfaitement bien ainsi.

Parfaitement conscient que leur fils devrait un jour ou l'autre faire face à Voldemort, les deux hommes entreprirent de le préparer de leur mieux. Killian lui appris la magie sans baguette, chose bien plus facile pour un enfant qui n'avais jamais eu de baguette, que pour un adulte habitué à se reposer dessus. Alex, quant à lui, lui montra la voie pour devenir animagus, cela prendrais des mois, voire des années pour que l'enfant y parvienne, mais au moins aurait-il fait les premiers pas. Et les deux lui apprirent l'occlumancie, car à un moment ou à un autre il devrait dissimuler ses pensées aux autres sorciers, quelques y soient.

Alex profita du fait que son fils n'ai aucune conscience de ce qu'il était possible ou non de faire avec la magie, pour lui imposer des exercices que n'importe quel sorcier aurait juger totalement déraisonnable. Mais Alex savait que lorsque l'on croit une chose impossible, on ne parvient jamais à la faire, aussi avait-il évité ce genre de choses dans l'éducation magique de Zach. Après tout résister à un avada était censément impossible…

En apparence tout allait pour le mieux dans la famille, mais le soir, une fois Zach endormi, les deux adultes s'opposaient assez violement, toujours pour savoir si oui ou non Zach devrait aller à Poudlard. Alex ne démordait pas de son point de vue, même si cela revenait à mettre Zach devant le nez crochu de Dumbledore, l'enfant devait impérativement suivre ses études là-bas. Et Killian ne comprenait pas pourquoi, Alex lui répéta un nombre incalculable de fois, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire pourquoi cela était si important. La seule chose que le blond put en tirer était que cela donnerait plus de pouvoirs à Zach. Pourquoi et comment, le brun refusa de le dire.

Un autre que Killian aurait été blessé par ce genre de cachoterie, surtout venant d'un homme dont il partageait la vie depuis près de 15 ans, surtout si cela concernait l'enfant qu'ils avaient élevés ensemble, Leur fils ! Mais Killian avait appris longtemps avant, qu'il y avait des choses qu'Alex ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas par manque de confiance, mais à cause de la magie.

Alex et Zach descendaient d'une des plus ancienne famille du monde sorcier, et en tant que tel avaient de nombreuses traditions figées dans la magie, et des secrets encore plus nombreux et jalousement gardés par des sorts ancestraux qui interdisaient à toute personne n'était pas de leur sang de les connaître. Même en le soumettant au doloris, même en fouillant son esprit, Killian n'aurait jamais pu savoir de quoi il retournait.

Et même s'il se doutait que son amant avait une excellente raison de vouloir envoyer leur fils à Poudlard, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter, parce que c'était dangereux pour Zach, et pour Alex.

Dumbledore n'étant pas un imbécile, il n'aurait aucun mal à retrouver la trace d'Alex si Zach devenait son élève, et vu la façon dont c'était dérouler leur dernière entrevue, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à détruire la vie d'Alex. Le brun était conscient de tout cela, mais il savait aussi comment contrer le vieil homme, oh tout cela n'était pas certain, mais il avait tout de même de bonne chance de se rendre intouchable pour Dumbledore. Mais le moyen pour y parvenir était de ceux qu'il ne pouvait expliquer à son amant, cela faisait aussi parti des secrets des sangs-purs.

Après de nombreuses prises de bec, ce qui perturba beaucoup Zach, qui n'avait jamais vu ses papas se disputés ainsi, le blond finis par céder. Et Alex put mettre en place son bouclier contre les manœuvres du vieux dingo.

Un matin, il embrassa son fils et son amant et expliqua qu'il partait pour deux ou trois jours, et que quand il reviendrait, ils déménageraient tous en Angleterre pour que Zach puisse faire sa rentrée à Poudlard. Bien que pas très heureux ni l'un ni l'autre à l'idée d'être séparé du brun pendant plusieurs jours, les deux blonds lui souhaitèrent un bon voyage, et Alex transplanna.

Il apparut au beau milieu du cercle de pierre de Stonehenge, et sentit instantanément le délicieux frisson de la magie ancienne le parcourir. Il savoura un instant cette impression, puis commença à préparer son rituel.

Il alluma un grand feu au centre du cercle, vérifia l'alignement des anciennes pierres, au cas où, fit plusieurs allers-retours au chemin de traverse pour récupérer de nombreux ingrédients rares, et finalement, entoura le lieu de pouvoir d'une barrière anti-moldu. Quand tout fut prêt, il s'autorisa à profiter de l'air frais en ensoleiller de la campagne anglaise, il abandonna sa chemise, et pique-niqua en regardant tranquillement les flammes dévorées le bois.

Il dormit un moment, laissant le feu devenir des braises rougeoyantes, et attendit que le dernier rayon de soleil ait disparu pour commencer son rituel.

Il tourna autour du feu en psalmodiant des formules plus anciennes que Poudlard, jetant de temps en temps dans les braises, l'un ou l'autre des ingrédients acheter. Puis, après avoir lancé la dernière pincée dans les braises, prit un couteau, s'entailla la main et laissa couler 7 gouttes de son sang sur les braises.

Les braises sifflèrent une seconde, puis le feu renaquit de lui-même en une gigantesque colonne de flamme qui enveloppa Alexandre. Ce dernier, même en sachant que tout ceci était normal, n'était pas rassuré, le feu consuma ses vêtements, le laissant aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, et quand ceci fut fait, le brun cria :

« Que le conseil des sangs soit ! »

Les flammes moururent, les braises disparurent, et les pierres sans âges commencèrent à emmètrent différentes couleurs, baignant le cercle dans un arc-en-ciel de lumières douces. Alors apparurent ceux qui avaient étés convoqués.

Alexandre ne bougea pas d'un poil, les bras écartés il s'exposait sans la moindre pudeur, se désignant comme celui qui avait convoqué le conseil. Ceux qui étaient apparus s'approchèrent, et quand elles furent toutes rassemblées, l'une d'elle prononça la phrase rituelle :

« De quel droit as-tu convoqué le conseil ? »

Alexandre répondit d'une voix assurée :

« Du droit de mon sang, du droit des Potter, du droit des Gryffondor ! »

L'homme qui avait parlé hocha la tête :

« Le conseil t'écoute mon frère. »

Alors Alex parla :

«J'invoque la vérité et le secret ! »

Il y eut quelques remous, Alex venait tout simplement d'obliger chacun à dire la vérité, et à garder pour lui et les autres participants tout ce qui serait dit dans le cercle. C'était une pratique largement tombé en désuétude, mais la convocation du conseil aussi à la réflexion.

« Mes frères de sang, je vous ai convoqué ce soir pour réclamer votre aide. Votre aide contre deux sorciers qui n'appartiennent même pas à notre cercle et qui pourtant prétendent nous diriger. Je veux parler d'Albus Dumbledore et de Voldemort. »

Une haute silhouette blonde, aisément reconnaissable par son maintient le coupa :

« Tu oublie Potter, que tous ceux qui sont ici servent l'un ou l'autre de ces sorciers. »

Alex sourit à Lucius Malefoy :

« Je n'oublie rien du tout Lucius, nous savons tous qui parmi nous à, à eu, ou aura une marque noire sur le bras. Alors à ceux là je pose la question, qu'est-ce que cela vous as apporté ? »

Les ex-mangemorts présents grommelèrent dans leurs barbes, que répondre à ca ? Mais Lucius n'allait pas ce laissé faire aussi facilement :

« Il nous a apporté le pouvoir. »

Alex glapit de rire :

« Le pouvoir ? Lequel ? Celui de te prendre un doloris quand ca l'amusait ? De voir d'honorables serviteurs de la magie mourir pour lui ? As-tu gagné la moindre parcelle de pouvoir magique ou politique à ses cotés Lucius ? T'as famille as toujours brillée en politique, ose me dire que tu ne serais pas monté aussi haut sans ton tatouage. Et accessoirement Lucius, quel pouvoir peux-tu attendre d'un sorcier qui as été vaincu par un enfant qui mouillait encore ses couches ?»

Lucius resta coi, et Alex en profita pour se tourner vers le coté « lumineux » de l'assemblé :

« Quant à vous, qui vous êtes opposés à Voldemort, croyez vous vraiment que Dumbledore n'ai jamais fait d'erreurs ? Qu'il ne vous utilise pas comme des armes ? Qu'il hésiterait une seconde à sacrifier mon neveu, l'un d'entre nous, dans son propre intérêt ? Il y a 10 ans, il a tenté de violer toutes les lois et les traditions sorcières, en me refusant la garde, ne me demander pas de quel droit je l'ignore. Et cela, non pour le placer dans une famille aimante et habile avec les enfants, ce que j'aurais accepté, mais dans une famille de moldus, haïssant la magie et qui l'aurait brimé jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. Dumbledore serait alors apparus comme son héros, un homme qui l'avait délivré de l'enfer, voila l'homme que vous adulez. Un vieux manipulateur, qui a voulu gâcher la vie de l'un d'entre nous. »

Il laissa les servants de la lumière réfléchir sur cela, et se tourna de nouveau vers Malefoy et ses sbires, l'aristocrate, bien que moins concerné, avait écouté le discours sur Dumbledore et était furieux. Dans le cercle, il n'y avait plus de guerre, il n'y avait que les plus vieilles familles sorcières, qui toutes étaient liés par le sang, et apprendre que l'un d'eux, surtout un sorcier aussi puissant, avait faillit finir chez des moldus rendait Lucius Malefoy fou de rage.

Mais il avait d'autre soucis en tête, il devait reconnaitre qu'Alex avait raison, au final Voldemort ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis, mais l'idée qu'il défendait était au cœur des convictions de Lucius, la domination des sangs-purs. Il le fit savoir à Alex, qui répondit :

« Je ne vais pas te dire que ce genre d'idéologie me parle Lucius, je vis depuis 15 ans avec un moldu devenu sorcier, alors… Mais je peux comprendre que tu désir rester avec tes semblables, sans t'inquiéter de montrer ta nature profonde devant les moldus. Certains de nos ancêtres ont désirés cela, ils ont fait jaillir une île de la mer pour y vivre entre sorcier, et nous savons tous quel en a été le résultat. La consanguinité et le manque d'échange en a fait un peuple dégénéré qui a causé sa propre perte.

Mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour une leçon d'histoire, du moins pas une aussi lointaine. Ecoutez moi tous ! Et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes sous le regard du secret et de la vérité. Celui qui c'est fait appeler Voldemort, certains d'entre vous l'ont connu sous le nom de Tom Marvolo Riddle, et effectivement il descend de Salazar Serpentard par sa mère, mais son père était un simple moldu ! »

Il y eut quelques mouvements de colère chez les mangemorts, mais Lucius y mis le holà, et Alex continua :

« Son père n'était pas un cracmol, même en remontant à 10 génération on ne trouve pas la moindre trace de sang sorcier chez cet homme. Et c'est son fils qui veut soi-disant assuré la domination des sangs-purs ? »

Les mangemorts qui c'étaient énervés, c'étaient calmés, comme l'avait redit Alex ils étaient soumis au secret et à la vérité, il ne pouvait donc pas ignorer ce qui venait d'être dit, mais Lucius joua de nouveau l'avocat du diable :

« Dois-je te rappeler, que ton cher neveu pour qui tu demande de l'aide, à également du sang moldu ? »

Alex sourit :

« Et non, j'ai fais des recherches, sa mère n'était pas une née de moldus, mais elle vient d'une famille de cracmol, enfin de deux familles, l'une d'entre elle étant apparentée à Serdaigle. Harry est un sang-pur, et sans vouloir vexer personne, plus pur que celui de beaucoup d'entre nous. »

Alex laissa passer un instant de silence, et demanda :

« M'aiderez-vous ? Accorderez-vous soutient et protection à mon neveu ? Je ne vous demande pas de combattre ouvertement à nos cotés, mais d'œuvrer dans l'ombre pour contrecarrer Dumbledore, en tout cas, pour le moment, plus tard il nous faudra jouer contre Dumbledore et Voldemort en même temps. »

La première à accepter fut Augusta Londubat, qui leva sa baguette et laissa fuser les couleurs de sa famille, mêlées à celles de la famille Potter. D'autres servants de la lumière la rejoignirent rapidement, agissant de même, mais Alex se moquais un peu de leur accord. Ce n'était pas d'eux qu'il avait le plus besoin, mais des mangemorts, il dévisagea Lucius, et attendit. Il savait que si Lucius se rangeait à ses cotés, les autres suivraient.

Le chef de la famille Malefoy hésitait, mettre des bâtons dans les roues du vieux fou était son passe-temps favori, mais s'opposer au seigneur des ténèbres, fut-il un sang-de-bourbe, c'était une autre histoire. Cependant, s'il y avait bien une chose que Lucius Malefoy ne supportais pas c'était qu'on le manipule, et Voldemort l'avait trompé, rien que pour cela il méritait sa colère. Alors par fierté et esprit de revanche, il leva sa baguette et laissa échapper une association de couleurs qu'on avait plus vu sur une baguette Malefoy depuis des siècles, au vert et noir des Malefoy, se mêlèrent le rouge et or des Potter.

Voyant cela, les autres servants des ténèbres, suivirent le mouvement, et bientôt, tous les membres du conseil firent de même. Alex sourit :

« Merci mes frères, maintenant regagnez vos demeures, je vous contacterais pour la suite. Je demanderais aux gouverneurs de Poudlard de resté encore un moment. »

La majorité des participants transplanèrent, mettant fin au conseil. Alex soupira de soulagement, et faillit se laisser tomber à genoux d'épuisement, mais le bras de Lucius le retint, doucement, le blond l'aida à s'asseoir et à s'habiller en grommelant :

« Tu as passé l'âge d'avoir besoin d'un baby-sitter Po..Alex ! »

Alex sourit :

« Dans le temps tu m'aurais plutôt laissé à poils pour profiter honteusement de moi, vil serpentard. »

Le blond sourit :

« Comme si tu disais non à l'époque. »

Les gouverneurs s'approchèrent et Alex leur expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Ceci fait, ils disparurent tous, sauf Lucius qui demanda :

« Il est l'héritier ? »

Alex haussa les épaules :

« Peut-être, c'est trop tôt pour le dire, on ne le saura que quand il aura été repartit. »

Le blond hocha la tête :

« Bon tu ne va pas rentrer dans cet état, viens chez moi, tu as besoin de te reposer. »

Alex n'allait pas contester ce point, et il laissa avec plaisir le serpentard l'emmener au manoir Malefoy. Il sourit en revoyant l'imposante bâtisse, au temps de sa scolarité, il y était venu plus d'une fois, du moins jusqu'au mariage de Lucius, après le serpentard avait du mettre fin à leur relation. Malgré tous ses défauts, Lucius était un homme d'honneur, et trompé sa femme, même si il ne l'aimait pas, enfin pas d'une façon romantique, allais contre son sens de l'honneur. Il mena le brun dans une chambre d'ami, et le confia aux elfes de maison avant d'aller rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Alex fut brutalement réveiller par les hurlements de rires d'un petit garçon courant dans les couloirs, ouvrant la porte de ses appartements il fut durement percuté par un petit garçon blond, vêtu en tout en pour tout d'un slip et d'une paire de chaussette, qui faisait des glissades sur les parquets impeccablement cirés du manoir.

Le petit garçon le regarda avec de grands yeux craintifs, et demanda :

« T'es qui toi ? »

Mais Lucius arriva sur ses entrefaites et répondit :

« C'est un ami Drago, un ami qui n'aime pas être réveillé par les cris stridents d'un petit garçon qui devrait être décemment vêtu. »

Le reproche était quelque peu gâcher par l'air amuser de Lucius, et Drago en profita pour sauter au cou de son père qui le reçu avec plaisir. Lucius regarda son invité et demanda :

« Petit déjeuner ? »

Alex hocha la tête :

« Avec plaisir, maintenant qu'on m'a réveillé. »

Drago eut le bon goût de rougir, mais Alex lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant :

« Ne t'en fait pas bonhomme, j'ai fils de ton âge alors je connais ce genre de réveil. »

Le petit blond sourit et les trois garçons descendirent déjeuner. Narcissa ne sembla pas étonnée par la présence d'un Potter chez elle, et se montra une hôtesse parfaite, comme à son habitude. Elle connaissait Alex depuis leur scolarité, et savait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait eu entre lui et son mari, elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait plus rien eu entre eux depuis son mariage, et en était reconnaissante.

Tout comme Drago, elle était liée par le serment que Lucius avait fait durant la nuit, en fait chaque membre de chaque famille de sang-pur dont le chef avait prêté serment cette nuit était lié par la même promesse, privilège du conseil.

Ils discutèrent tous les trois de tout et de rien se remémorant le plus souvent leurs études, parlant de l'éducation de leurs fils respectifs, Alex complimenta longuement le couple pour la beauté de leur fils et son caractère facile et enjoué. Le petit garçon, quoique timide au début, accepta même de venir se percher sur les genoux du brun.

Alex passa la matinée avec Drago, jouant avec lui et Lucius a des jeux de société sorciers, ils déjeunèrent ensemble, et le brun annonça son départ. A la grande tristesse du petit garçon, qui dut lui promettre qu'il reviendrait bientôt, sans doute avec son fils.

Lucius hocha la tête, tant qu'ils restaient discrets il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que Drago fréquente le survivant, c'était même un geste de confiance de la part d'Alex, il voulait prouver à Lucius qu'il n'avait pas le moindre doute quant à sa sincérité.

Alex transplanna donc chez lui, pour être accueillit par une autre tornade blonde, ou plutôt deux, qui se jetèrent sur lui.

Après quelques heures de repos et avoir emballés leurs dernières affaires, la petite famille disparue de France pour réapparaitre en Angleterre.


	2. La vie Anglaise

Tit blabla de mouaa :

J'avoue que j'ai été surpris du nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu pour le premier chapitre, je me plains pas hein )

Alors je ne peux évidement pas vous promettre d'aller toujours aussi vite que ca, ce ne seras sans doute pas le cas, mais dans l'absolu je compte faire un ou deux chapitres par année. Donc on va dire 16 chapitres en tout, c'est pas la mère à boire.

Merci à tous pour les reviews (vous arrêtez pas surtout lol).

Byebye

AD

* * *

_La vie Anglaise._

_

* * *

_

La petite famille s'installa dans une des résidences de la famille Potter, située dans les Highlands, assez prêt de Poudlard, le château, car c'en était un, disposait déjà de nombres de protections magiques qui n'avaient rien à envier à celles de Poudlard.

Dire qu'ils leurs suffit de poser leurs valises serait exagéré, le château n'avait pas été habité depuis 3 générations et était devenus le royaume des araignées, épouvantards et autre squatters indélicats. Les trois sorciers eurent à peine le temps de rénové une chambre et une salle de bain avant que la nuit tombe.

Zach était épuisé, il avait passé sa journée à faire de la magie sans baguette, baguette qu'il n'avait toujours pas, pour aider ses papas à nettoyer et réparer une infime partie du château. A moitié endormi, il laissa Alex l'aider à se laver et à se mettre au lit, tandis que Killian allait chercher de quoi manger aux Trois balais. Les deux adultes mangèrent silencieusement dans la chambre, couvant du regard leur petit garçon qui c'était lové contre Shadow sous forme de chat.

Les jours suivants furent sensiblement les mêmes, à nettoyer et restaurer le château, et tous les soirs, Zach s'écroulait sur l'immense lit qu'il partageait avec ses papas. Les deux adultes préféraient garder le petit garçon avec eux tant que le château n'aurait pas été suffisamment rénové, Zach ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce nouvel endroit et la présence de ses pères lui permettait de dormir paisiblement.

Après une bonne semaine de « travaux », le château fut enfin à peu près vivable, enfin une partie. Zach put prendre possession de sa propre chambre avec sa propre salle de bain. La chambre était brillamment éclairée par une grande porte-fenêtre donnant sur un grand balcon agrémenté de plantes en pots, les murs étaient dans les tons bleus ciel qu'affectionnait l'enfant, le plafond était enchanté pour reproduire un ciel étoilé, et le sol recouvert d'une épaisse moquette de couleur crème. De la chambre partait un large couloir qui servait de dressing, et qui menait dans la salle de bain. La salle d'eau était en marbre gris et blanc, avec une baignoire dans laquelle l'enfant pouvait largement nagé, ce qu'il adorait. De la baignoire, Zach pouvait activer un enchantement qui rendait les murs transparent, de son coté, et pouvait ainsi admiré l'intégralité du domaine tout en barbotant joyeusement.

Alex et Killian avaient optés pour une chambre dans les tons sable, et une salle de bain vert d'eau, leur chambre donnait sur le même balcon que celle de Zach. Le balcon disposait d'un emplacement pour une future séparation, il viendrait en effet un temps où Zach souhaiterait disposer de son intimité, un temps sans doute pas si lointain.

Dans l'aile restaurée, la petite famille disposait entre autre, d'une grande cuisine sorcière, d'un salon équipé de technologie moldue, d'une bibliothèque, d'une grande salle de réception, d'une salle à manger et de la cour intérieure transformé en jardin d'hiver. Les sous-sols de cette aile étaient destinés aux futurs elfes de maison, et au laboratoire d'Alex.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient bien installés, Alex se prépara à aller affronter le vieux fou dans son antre. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, fort du soutien des sangs-purs et des gouverneurs de l'école, il saurait faire oublier au vieillard ce qu'il lui avait fait 10 ans plus tôt.

Il embrassa son mari et son fils, et transplanna devant les grilles de l'école.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, tous le monde devaient être dans la grande salle, et Alex comptait bien là-dessus. Il parcourut les couloirs d'un pas lent, imaginant déjà la tête que ferrait Dumbledore, une fois parvenus à la grande salle, il expira lentement et s'avança d'un pas conquérant au milieu des tables.

Dire que Dumbledore fut surpris serait un euphémisme, il manqua de faire une syncope, l'homme qui lui avait échappé pendant 10 ans était devant lui et semblait particulièrement content de lui-même. Dumbledore se retint de justesse de l'attaquer immédiatement, mais il se souvint à temps qu'il y avait quelques témoins, et que rien ne justifierait une attaque de sa part. Pas sans provocations !

Alex fit un grand sourire narquois au directeur :

« Bonjour Albus, cela faisait longtemps ! »

Dumbledore se mordit les lèvres de rage et répondit à mi-voix :

« En effet Alexandre, quel bon vent vous amène ? »

Le brun sourit de plus belle :

« Oh deux trois petites choses, en premier lieu je viens inscrire mon fils adoptif à Poudlard, vous avez du entendre parler de lui, Harry Potter ! »

Il y eut pas mal de remous parmi les élèves, ainsi c'était vrai, le survivant allait bientôt entrer à Poudlard. Le directeur se retint de hurler pour réclamer le silence, mais il ne devait pas perdre son image de grand-père gâteau. Affichant un sourire de pure forme il répondit :

« Bien sur, nous accueillerons votre neveu avec plaisir. »

Alex releva le changement de termes :

« Pas mon neveu Albus, mon fils, je l'ai légalement adopté. Oh et tant que j'y pense, je suis porteur d'une requête des gouverneurs de l'école. »

Il fit apparaitre un parchemin devant le directeur, qui le lut avec appréhension, appréhension justifié, car les gouverneurs stipulaient à mots couverts, que la moindre manœuvre, politique ou autre, de sa part contre Alexandre, Harry ou encore Killian se solderait par son expulsion pure et simple de son poste. Le document était parfaitement authentique, et portait les signatures des douze gouverneurs.

Albus sentit sa haine pour Alex atteindre des sommets insoupçonnés, comment ce gamin, à son âge il pouvait considérer à peu près n'importe qui comme un gamin, avait réussit ce coup là ? Les gouverneurs étaient soient ses alliés depuis de longues années, soient ses ennemis depuis autant de temps, Malefoy aurait préféré mourir que d'aider, même indirectement, le survivant. Alors comment ?

Décidément quand Alex était dans la partie il ne s'y retrouvait plus, et cela l'énervait encore plus.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il était bloqué, car aucune de ses manœuvres, ne pourrait aboutir, parce que si les gouverneurs c'étaient ralliés à Alexandre, il ne pouvait pas être sur que ses autres alliés n'avaient pas fait de même. En attendant de pouvoir assainir son réseau, il devrait rester pieds et poings liés, à la merci de l'homme qu'il haïssait presque davantage que Tom.

Satisfait de son petit effet, Alexandre se retourna pour partir, mais le directeur l'arrêta :

« Alexandre, juste une question. »

Alex le dévisagea et Dumbledore demanda :

« Comment avez-vous fait il y a 10 ans pour me faire cette farce hilarante. –Alex leva un sourcil – Vous savez concernant ma magie, c'était très bien trouvé, j'en ris encore. »

Alexandre retint un rire, le vieil homme n'avait pas encore trouvé ? Pour le coup il était déçu, il avait pensé que Dumbledore trouverait facilement, et par là-même trouverait le moyen de contrecarrer ce qu'il avait fait. Mais visiblement il vieillissait.

Il s'approcha de la table et murmura doucement au vieil homme :

« Parce que je suis un héritier. »

Dumbledore pâlît dangereusement, cela changeait complètement la donne. Il avait longtemps soupçonné les Potter de descendre d'un des fondateurs, sans doute Gryffondor, mais James, qui pourtant avait été dans la bonne maison, n'avait jamais manifesté de pouvoirs particuliers comme avait pu le faire Tom. Et Alex n'était pas allé à Gryffondor, il ne c'était donc pas intéressé à lui, suivant l'idée communément admise qu'un héritier devait allait dans la maison de son ancêtre. Mais visiblement il c'était tromper.

Devant l'incrédulité du directeur, Alex pouffa et expliqua à mi-voix :

« Albus, les fondateurs étaient quatre, c'était le mélange de leurs talents qui leur a permis de fonder Poudlard, et vous penser qu'ils auraient refusé le titre d'héritier à quelqu'un qui serait allé dans une autre maison que la leur ? Mais c'est tout le contraire mon cher, les premiers héritiers n'étaient désigner ainsi que si ils allaient dans d'autre maison. »

C'était tellement logique, tellement dans l'optique originale des fondateurs, que personne n'y avait pensé. Alex sourit de nouveau :

« Si vous aviez eu autant d'intelligence que l'on vous en prête vous auriez trouver depuis longtemps le moyen de contrecarrer ma petite « blague » comme vous dites, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. L'année prochaine, deux héritiers en puissance passeront les portes du château et vous ne pourrez plus accéder à la magie de l'école. Dommage, vous avez loupé le coche Albus. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Et, par esbroufe, histoire de clouer le bec du vieillard il transplanna directement de la grande salle. Laissant pas mal de mâchoires s'écrasées à terre.

Le reste des mois les séparant de la première rentrée de Zach, qui avait d'ailleurs tenu à être inscrit sous le nom de Zachary Harry Potter-Lightner, se passèrent en apprentissage, et en jeux.

Zach avait recouvré son apparence naturelle, et avait été assez surpris par son véritable visage, mais il s'y était assez vite fait, la seule chose qui l'avait quelque peu agacé, outre les centimètres qu'il avait perdus, était la disparition de ses yeux bleus qu'il tenait de Killian. Mais il devait reconnaitre que ses yeux verts étaient saisissants. Il avait connu un instant de frayeur quand il n'avait plus vu clair, en tant que Zach, il n'avait pas besoin de lunettes, mais en tant qu'Harry, il était myope comme une taupe. Heureusement, Alex, qui avait eu le même problème, lui avait fait ingurgiter une potion, immonde d'ailleurs, qui avait régler le problème en quelques secondes.

Une fois qu'il se fut habitué à sa « nouvelle » apparence, Alexandre lui avait fait faire le tour des familles de sang-pur. Zach c'était tout de suite lié d'amitié avec Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Neville Londubat, et Cédric Digory. Il était particulièrement lié à Drago et Cédric, le second était plus âgé que Drago et lui, et jouait volontiers les grands frères protecteurs pour les deux petits garçons. Drago lui, était une véritable tornade, toujours prêt à faire une bêtise, courir et sauter partout, du moins dans l'intimité, en public il se comportait en parfaite réplique de son père. Froid, hautain et Malefoy jusqu'au bout des ongles. Ce qui faisait toujours beaucoup rire Zach, voir son ami normalement si « chien fou » se mettre subitement, selon l'expression moldu un balai dans le … Le faisait mourir de rire, il se retenait toujours de lui faire des grimaces pour le pousser à la faute, mais Alexandre avait été intraitable sur ce point, faire rire Drago quand il ne fallait pas entrainerais une punition pour Drago ET pour Zach. Et Zach savait pertinemment que son papa ne promettait jamais ce genre de chose au hasard.

Quoiqu'il en soit les deux garçons se jurèrent une amitié indéfectible, quelque soit leurs maisons à Poudlard, Drago savait qu'il irait à Serpentard, car sa famille était la Pierre de Serpentard. En fait chaque maison avait ce que l'on appelait une Pierre, pour Serpentard c'était donc les Malefoy, pour Poufsouffle c'était les Digory, pour Serdaigle c'était les Lovegood, et pour Gryffondor c'était les Bell.

Ces 4 familles étaient toujours réparti dans ces maisons, sans tenir compte des véritables caractères des enfants, pour certain c'était une malédiction, pour d'autre un honneur. D'aucuns prétendaient que les Pierres étaient les descendants des frères ou cousins des fondateurs, et sans doute était-ce le cas.

Drago savait donc déjà où il irait, il le savait depuis qu'il avait 5 ans, et n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Aux réceptions des sang-pur membres du conseil, succédèrent des visites à d'autres familles, moins importantes, et moins nombreuses, puisque Alexandre ne le mena que chez les partisans de la lumière. Zach fit ainsi la connaissance des Weasley, dans l'ensemble il garda une impression agréable de cette famille si unie, mais il avoua pus tard à son père, que le dernier des garçons l'horripilait avec ses jugements stupides sur tout en n'importe quoi et sa jalousie maladive envers tous ceux qui avait plus que lui. Ron Weasley fut donc rayer de la liste des fréquentations de Zach avant même d'en faire partie. Le petit garçon c'était par contre très bien entendu avec les jumeaux, et Charlie les premiers étaient à mourir de rire, et l'autre avait tout simplement une présence tellement apaisante, que l'enfant c'était endormis sur ses genoux, au grand bonheur de l'expert en dragon.

Charlie fut donc souvent convié au château, et bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus âgé que Zach, il prenait toujours du temps pour jouer avec lui et Shadow, l'abyssin avait d'ailleurs décidé que ce rouquin était un parfait compagnon de chasse. Du moins quand il faisait la proie, Charlie c'était souvent retrouvé plaqué au sol par les quelques cents kilos de fourrure et de muscle, Shadow en profitais alors pour le lécher consciencieusement, déclenchant les hurlements de rire du rouquin.

Mais le jeune homme ne venait pas que pour cela, il assistait aussi Alex dans ses expériences, les deux hommes avaient longtemps correspondus quand Alex faisait ses propres recherches sur les dragons, et ainsi étaient-ils devenus amis. Charlie avait été très intéressé par les nouveaux travaux du brun et l'assistait avec plaisir.

Zach s'intégra donc rapidement et parfaitement dans la jeunesse sorcière huppée.

C'était bien d'avoir des amis à qui ils ne devaient pas caché son statut de sorcier ou de survivant. Oh bien sur les enfants avaient d'abord été impressionnés par le fait de se retrouver devant une légende du monde sorcier, mais quant la dite légende avait glissé du bord d'une fontaine pour finir dans l'eau, ils avaient vite perdus leurs illusions sur sa prétendu supériorité.

D'ailleurs Zach préférait largement cela, il détestait que les gens le dévisagent et cherche du regard sa cicatrice. Cicatrice qui était redevenue ce qu'elle était à l'origine, une bonne potion de cicatrisation ayant fait disparaitre les « ajouts » que ses papas avait fait.

Zach passa donc son temps entre les leçons que ses pères lui dispensaient, leçons qu'il partageait avec Drago, Blaise et Neville, et les séances de fou rire avec les mêmes garçons.

Il passa de nombreuses nuits au manoir Malefoy, les deux enfants s'entendaient tellement bien que Lucius avait totalement renoncé à garder le secret sur les excellentes relations qu'il entretenait avec la famille Potter-Lightner. Après quelques semaines, Zach eut même sa propre chambre au manoir Malefoy, ce dont il se moquait, puisque les deux garçons finissaient invariablement la nuit dans le même lit, tout deux lovés contre Shadow.

Devant ce fait les parents de Zach, qui avait eut l'intention de réservé une chambre au jeune Malefoy dans le château, renoncèrent à cette idée, gardant cette chambre pour Charlie ou Cédric.

Pendant que Zach se faisait des amis, Killian remettait le reste du château en état, et Alex poursuivait ses recherches. Son dernier projet, si jamais il le menait à bien ferais beaucoup de bruit, enfin non, puisqu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le rendre publique, cela aurait présenté un trop grand risque.

Il avait décidé de s'intéresser aux sorts, mais pas d'un point de vue sorcier, d'un point de vue moldu. L'idée était en fait venu de Killian, le jeune homme, avant de devenir un « sorcier », suivait des études de physiques, et avait fait la réflexion que les sorts étaient une forme d'énergie, donc quantifiable.

Cette simple réflexion avait ouvert d'immenses perspective à Alex, il c'était donc procuré différents matériel de mesure et avait commencé à cataloguer d'un point de vue moldu tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Découvrant ainsi ce qu'il avait appelé l'onde magique.

Killian avait eu raison les sorts étaient quantifiable, en fait chaque sort était composé d'une série de fréquences qui dépendaient, de la nature du sort, du sorcier qui le lançait, et de cette fameuse onde magique. C'était une onde de très haute fréquence, qui était, hélas ou non, impossible à reproduire avec des moyens moldus, en fait cela valait certainement mieux. Qui sait ce que cette onde pourrait faire ?

Mais s'il n'abandonnait pas ses recherches sur l'onde magique, Alex c'était surtout concentré sur les fréquences qui différenciaient les sorts entre eux, suivant l'un des principes physiques les plus basique, il avait alors tenté d'opposer aux sorts une fréquence similaire, mais en opposition de phase, ce qui devrait normalement annulé le sort. Mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné, Alex avait alors rajouté à cela l'onde propre du sorcier, et le résultat avait été un peu plus probant. Par exemple s'il lançait un simple sort de lévitation sur objet « protéger » par l'onde opposée, il arrivait à peine à le faire décoller.

Ce qui lui manquait était donc bien l'onde magique, mais c'était déjà un pas de géant. Charlie, devant ces résultats prometteurs, avait même accepté de jouer les cobayes, du moins les premiers temps, après quelques essais, il avait convenu avec Alex que chacun jouerait les cobayes à tour de rôle.

Les premiers temps ils « jouèrent » avec des sorts simples, un pétrificus ne fit que ralentir les mouvements de Charlie, un sort de silence donna à peine une voix enroué à Alex. C'était incroyablement prometteur, mais les deux hommes savaient qu'il leur faudrait aller beaucoup plus loin pour espérer arriver à leur fin, contrer le sortilège de la mort. Mais ni Alex ni Charlie n'était assez fou pour tenter le coup, Alex ne tenant pas à donner des munitions à Dumbledore, et Charlie pour des raisons plus communes, c'était un impardonnable, lancé sur des souris ou non.

En plus de cela, il y avait le problème de l'onde du sorcier, comment savoir qui lancerait le sort ? Et comment relevé son « empreinte » pour créer une onde en opposition ?

La solution vint, de Zach, les deux chercheurs, après avoir fait promettre de nombreuses fois aux enfants de garder le secret, les laissaient participer aux recherches, cela les entrainaient pour les sorts de bas niveau. Hors un jour, Zach ayant oublié sa baguette dans sa chambre, vu qu'elle ne lui était pas indispensable, il l'oubliait assez souvent, lança un pétrificus sans baguette sur Charlie.

Or le sort fonctionna beaucoup mieux que normalement, en fait il fonctionna parfaitement. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y ait pas de problème avec le dispositif, et libérer Charlie qui se vengea bassement sur Zach en le chatouillant, Alex demanda à son fils de lancer différents sort sur les instruments de mesures.

Les résultats le laissèrent perplexe un moment, puis il comprit, ce qu'il avait pris pour l'onde du sorcier, n'était que l'onde de la baguette. La magie sans baguette était plus « pure », elle ne comportait que l'onde du sort et l'onde magique.

Un nouveau champ de recherches s'ouvrit devant Alex, il devait étudier les baguettes, savoir dans quel proportion intervenait le bois, la taille et le noyau. Le problème fut que le meilleur pour répondre à ses questions était totalement dévoué à Dumbledore. Du moins le meilleur en Angleterre, heureusement qu'il avait passé 8 ans en France.

Il se mit donc en rapport avec Dulac, l'équivalent Français d'Ollivander, le « baguetiste », lui expliqua avec plaisir ce qu'il savait de son métier, contre la promesse que Alex ne lui ferait jamais concurrence, ce que le brun promis sans rechigné.

Au final, Alex appris ce dont il avait besoin, à savoir que seul le noyau comptait, le bois et la taille dépendaient entièrement du noyau, et ne servait que de catalyseur. Bien sur cela ne résolvait pas tout, mais en sachant ce qu'Ollivander avait dit à Zach quand ils avaient acheté sa baguette, il tenait là un bon moyen de contrer Voldemort.

Bien sur Alex n'allait pas jeter Zach devant un avada de Voldemort, en fait, il espérait même que son fils n'aurait jamais besoin du « bouclier », mais cela lui donnerait au moins une chance de survie.

Une fois le dispositif au point, Alex s'ingénia à le miniaturisé le plus possible, d'abord par des méthodes moldus, et ensuite avec un simple reducto. Au final, le dispositif n'était pas plus grand qu'une gélule, et trouva sa place dans le collier marqué aux armes de la famille que tout enfant Potter recevait pour ses onze ans.

Bien que satisfait par ses résultats, Alex n'abandonna pas ses recherches sur l'onde magique et persévéra avec l'aide de Charlie.

Plus le temps passait, moins Alex et Killian s'inquiétait pour la future rentrée de leur fils, on avait plus entendu parler de Voldemort depuis longtemps, même pas une rumeur. Aussi pensèrent-ils que la première année de Zach serait une année normale. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Alex reçoive un hibou d'un de ses anciens maitre, l'homme avait été un véritable génie en son temps, mais aujourd'hui il était âgé de près de 670 ans et déclinait quelque peu.

L'homme en question s'appelait Nicolas Flamel et écrivait que Dumbledore l'avait convaincu de lui confié son invention la plus connue et dangereuse, la pierre philosophale.

En lisant cela, Alex faillit aller arracher la tête de Dumbledore sur le champ, heureusement Killian le retint, en lui faisant remarquer qu'apparaitre simplement vêtu d'un boxer dans la grande salle n'était pas une bonne idée.

Alexandre se calma donc, du moins après avoir envoyé une réponse incendiaire, par beuglante à son ancien professeur, lui disant qu'en substance il était tout simplement sénile. Quoique les termes employés soient sensiblement plus colorés.

Zach arriva quand la lettre rouge partit, il avait été réveillé, et Drago aussi par les hurlements de colère d'Alex, les deux garçons, à moitiés endormis, prirent néanmoins place sur leurs chaises respectives, à savoir Alex pour Zach et Killian pour Drago. Il fallut un grand bol de chocolat, moustaches comprises, et quelques croissants pour que Zach daigne s'intéressé aux raisons des cris de son père.

Mais le père en question était trop occupé à fondre devant les deux bouilles d'anges pour s'occuper de détails aussi triviaux que la pierre philosophale, le fait que Dumbledore l'ait en sa possession, ou encore que c'était un appât parfait pour Voldemort, ce qui était certainement le but du vieux fou.

Pour toute réponse, il serra son fils contre lui, tandis que Drago s'accrochait au cou de Killian pour ce qu'il appelait son « quota de câlins matinaux ».

Jugeant qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son papa, Zach laissa tomber le sujet, et entreprit d'attaquer son second bol de chocolat, qu'il partagea avec Drago.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard attendris, les enfants se comportaient presque comme des jumeaux alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis moins d'un an. Il y avait là-dessous plus que la simple capacité des enfants, quelques qu'ils soient, à se lier à des inconnus. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs parler avec Lucius et Narcissa, qui étaient parfaitement d'accord, quelque chose couvait entre les deux garçons, mais cela n'était visiblement pas mauvais, et ils avaient tous décidés de laisser le temps faire son œuvre.

Le second bol finit, les garçons s'échappèrent pour aller crapahuter dans le jardin d'hiver, ceci en ignorant totalement le fait qu'ils avaient presque 11 ans, qu'ils ne portaient que leurs sous-vêtements et leur pantoufles, et que cela était tout à fait indigne de deux sang-pur. Lucius pestait à chaque fois, qu'ils faisaient ce genre de chose, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il faisait quoique ce soit pour les en empêcher, de même qu'Alex ou Killian, les enfants transpiraient simplement l'innocence. Il serait bien temps pour eux d'avoir honte de leur corps quand ils atteindraient l'adolescence, qu'ils continuent à se comporter en petits garçons le plus longtemps possible, était tout ce que leurs parents leur souhaitaient.

Alex les surveilla du coin de l'œil, quoi que cela ne soit pas nécessaire, puisque  
Shadow veillait déjà, tout en réfléchissant aux implications de ce qu'il avait appris.

Le vieux dingo voulait attirer Voldemort, mais pourquoi ? Le détruire ? A moins que Dumbledore sache des choses que lui-même ignorait sur la nature de Tom aujourd'hui, Alex doutait que qui que soit puisse le détruire sous sa forme actuelle. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il ne devait rester qu'une forme spirituelle à Voldemort, son corps avait été pulvérisé quand il avait tenté de tuer Zach. Mais comment tuer un esprit ? Déjà c'était quoi un esprit ?

En y réfléchissant, quels étaient les possibilités de Tom ? Jouer les esprits frappeurs ? D'une utilité relative, devenir un nouveau fantôme de Poudlard ? Non puisqu'une des conditions sine qua non pour obtenir le poste de fantôme était d'être mort, ce qu'il n'était pas. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'un esprit pouvait faire ?

La possession !

Bien sur, c'était évident ! Voldemort possédait, ou allait posséder quelqu'un, la question était qui ? Alex élimina d'embler les sang-pur, toutes les familles possédaient des charmes ancestraux contre ce genre de chose. De même Dumbledore, et les directeurs de maisons, le premier parc que son occlumancie le protégeait, les autres car leurs fonctions même de directeurs de maisons les protégeaient. A la place de Voldemort il posséderait plutôt un professeur qu'un élève, bien plus pratique pour arpenter le château à des heures indues.

Il pouffa de rire en imaginant Voldemort possédant un premier anné et se prenant une retenue avec Russard. Donc un prof, pas les directeurs de maisons, mais ca laissait quand même pas mal de monde. Il hésita à prévenir Dumbledore, mais le vieux fou c'était mis tout seul dans cette situation, à lui de se dépatouiller avec, cependant il préviendrait les enfants. Il ne pensait pas avoir trop de mal à les convaincre de ne pas faire confiance à leurs professeurs.

Cependant il ne pouvait prendre ce genre de décision concernant Zach seul, Killian était son père autant que lui et avait largement son mot à dire, mais comme souvent quand cela concernait les intrigues du monde magique le blond s'en remit à lui.

Alex n'aimait pas cela, Killian semblait, pas malheureux, mais éteint depuis qu'ils étaient revenus en Angleterre, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il faudrait qu'il ai une discussion sérieuse avec son amant, et très vite, il n'aimait pas le voir aussi passif, enfin pas dans la vie…

Il ferait cela ce soir, les enfants devaient passer quelques jours au manoir Malefoy, Killian et lui seraient donc seuls, parfait pour une soirée de sexe sauvage et une bonne discussion, et dans cet ordre là sinon pas de sexe.

Mais aujourd'hui il avait trop de chose à faire, il devait aller à Gringots retirer de grosses sommes pour l'achat des elfes de maisons, et passer au ministère pour faire enregistrer son mariage et l'adoption de Harry auprès du ministère anglais, la dérogation qu'il avait eu d'abord dans le pacifique et ensuite en France ne durerait pas éternellement et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser la plus petite faille à Dumbledore.

Il alla donc se préparer, non sans avoir d'abord échangé un long et langoureux baiser avec Killian qui sembla brusquement reprendre vie, surtout dans son boxer. Alex hésita une seconde à le convier dans son bain mais il n'avait vraiment pas le temps, aussi se contentât-il de murmurer :

« Ce soir, chantilly, menottes et coulis de chocolat. »

Killian gémit d'anticipation, et lui claqua durement les fesses en répondant :

« Allumeur ! T'as pas intérêt à me planter, sinon je te promets que je te punirais. »

Alex poussa un gémissement suggestif :

« Humm j'ai presque envie d'oublier pour te forcer à mettre tes menaces à exécutions ! »

Le blond soupira, faussement exaspéré :

« Félicitations tu as quand même gagné ta punition, file te laver maintenant. »

Le brun acquiesça d'un « oui monsieur » qui recelait des promesses de perversités, et fila sous la douche.

Killian ne l'y rejoins pas, mais alla piquer une tête dans la piscine, histoire de dissimuler certaines manifestations hormonales avec lesquelles les garçons n'étaient pas encore familiers.

Quand Alex apparut devant les portes de la banque, les gobelins semblèrent frappés de panique, chose qui ne leur ressemblait pas. Il en faut beaucoup pour faire paniqué un gobelins, qui sont par nature des êtres froids et portés sur la violence, une combinaison qui expliquait les innombrables révoltes qui avait ponctuées l'histoire communes des sorciers et des petites créatures.

Alex les laissa paniqué un bon moment, avant de finalement se lasser et hurler pour connaitre la raison de ce bordel. Un gobelin s'avança alors avec humilité, et pourtant Alex reconnus à son costume un des grands responsables de la banque, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Le gobelin, se laissa tomber à genoux devant le sorcier, chose quasiment sans précédent, et expliqua qu'ils avaient faillit à leur mission sacrée, il avait été obligé de remettre le contenu du coffre des Potter au professeur Dumbledore, sous prétexte que le ministère l'avais nommé curateur de la succession de James et Lily. Alex manqua de s'étrangler, puis il réfléchit à toute vitesse, si il jouait bien sa partie, il avait une chance de se débarrasser définitivement de Dumbledore, mais pour cela, il avait besoin de Lucius, et d'un Ecarlate. Un Ecarlate était un généalogiste sorcier, qui avait, entre autre, la capacité de désigné les ancêtres de quelqu'un juste en le touchant, c'était très utile lors des litiges concernant les héritages. Les Ecarlates étaient soumis à un sortilège de vérité inviolable, du moins concernant leur profession, en-dehors de ca ils pouvaient mentir comme tout le monde.

Alex se tourna vers le gobelin, et dit :

« Je veux deux hiboux, une plume et du parchemin et tout de suite. »

Les gobelins s'empressèrent de s'exécuter, le fait d'avoir remis les biens d'un sorcier à un autre sans son consentement explicite était la pire chose qu'il pouvait leur arrivé. Car cela faisait partie du contrat magique qu'il avait passés ou passaient encore, avec chaque nouveau clients, la garantie absolue que leur bien seraient en sécurité, si les gobelins venaient à trahir cette engagement, ils devaient alors remettre 10% des parts de la banque à la personne lésée. Ce qui représentait une somme colossale.

Alex écrivit rapidement un mot à Lucius pour lui demander de venir sans tarder au ministère avec le meilleur Ecarlate qu'il puisse trouver, et le second à Augusta Londubat pour lui demander de convoquer le Magenmagot pour démettre Dumbledore de ses fonctions de président.

Il prit tout de même le temps de faire retirer sur ses nouveaux deniers venant des parts de la banque une somme importante pour l'achat de plusieurs elfes de maison. Les gobelins obéirent, sans enthousiasme est-il besoin de le dire, et Alex pris la plus proche cheminée pour le ministère.

Une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas reprocher à Lucius c'était d'être en retard. Puisqu'il apparut quasiment en même temps qu'Alex dans une autre cheminée du ministère, et fut suivit d'un petit homme sec au visage anguleux qui portait à la main droite une énorme chevalière ornée d'un rubis, symbole de sa charge d'Ecarlate.

Le blond et le brun se saluèrent dignement, et Alex expliqua de quoi il retournait, Lucius se retint de justesse de hurler sa joie dans le hall du ministère, et mena Alex et l'Ecarlate jusqu'au bureau de Fudge.

Jouissant de certain privilège, vu les pots de vins qu'il donnait à Fudge, Lucius n'eut pas besoin de laisser sa baguette au contrôle et Alex joui de la même faveur sur recommandation du blond, l'Ecarlate n'en n'ayant de toute façon pas besoin, la question ne se posa pas. Lucius les pilota aisément jusqu'au bureau du ministre de la magie, et entra sans frapper.

Fudge sursauta, et afficha une mine inquiète en voyant le chef de la famille Malefoy, mine qui se fit encore plus inquiète en le voyant accompagné du chef de la famille Potter. Le ministre n'espéra qu'une chose, que ce ne soit pas après lui qu'ils en aient.

Alex ne perdit pas de temps :

« Monsieur le ministre je viens vous informer que je compte déposer une plainte contre Albus Perceval Brian Wilfric Dumbledore, pour escroquerie, détournement de fonds et abus de confiance. J'ai déjà demandé au Magenmagot de se réunir, et je crains que vous ne soyez quelque peu éclaboussé par ce scandale, ce que j'aimerais éviter. »

Bien évidement Fudge ne comprit pas tout, et Alex développa :

« Il semblerait que le professeur Dumbledore ait réussit à se faire nommer curateur de la succession de mon frère et de son épouse, ceci avec l'appui de quelqu'un au ministère, et qui dit ministère dit ministre, non pas que je crois une seconde que vous ayez été au courant monsieur le ministre, cela va sans dire. Mais je crains que d'autres n'aient pas la même confiance que moi en vous. Enfin toujours est-il que ceci à été fait dans la plus totale illégalité, puisque, en tant qu'héritier du titre et du nom, c'était à moi de gérer la succession, de même que je n'aurais jamais du avoir à me cacher pendant 10 ans pour échapper aux manœuvres de Dumbledore. Comme je n'ai rien contre vous monsieur le ministre, bien au contraire, je voulais vous prévenir pour que vous tentiez de vous dégager au plus vite de cette lamentable affaire. »

Fudge était à la limité de tourné de l'œil, bien entendu c'était lui qui avait nommé Dumbledore curateur de la succession, et il se voyait déjà en contrôleur du magicobus. Il devait trouver un moyen pour se sortir de se guêpier, à défaut d'autre chose il se tourna vers Lucius :

« Lucius, mon cher ami, vous m'avez si souvent mis en garde contre Dumbledore, et je ne vous ai pas cru, mais aujourd'hui je vois, je vous en prie aidez moi. »

Le blond retint une grimace de mépris, décidément Fudge était pitoyable, Alex lui, retenait plutôt un sourire, les rats quittaient le navire et celui-ci était le plus gros. Lucius fit semblant de réfléchir :

« Hum, et bien je ne vois pas de moyen totalement efficaces pour que vous vous en sortiez monsieur le ministre, au mieux vous passerez pour un naïf, au pire pour un criminel incompétent. Je ne peux que vous conseillez de plaider la confiance aveugle que vous aviez en Dumbledore, sans doute pensiez-vous qu'il gérerait la succession dans l'intérêt d'Alexandre ou même du jeune Harry. »

Fudge hocha vivement la tête :

« Oui, oui, c'est ca, bien sur que j'avais confiance en Dumbledore, c'est Dumbledore enfin ! Mais a-t-il détourné beaucoup ? »

La réponse tomba en même temps de Lucius et d'Alex :

« Tout ! »

Le ministre sentit sa mâchoire s'écraser à terre, Dumbledore ou pas, le vieux directeur allait avoir des ennuis, et lui aussi s'il n'y prenait pas garde. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était grimpé sur la tête de Dumbledore pour l'enfoncer un peu plus et tenter de garde la tête hors de l'eau. C'est sans regrets, on parlait de sa survie politique, qu'il suivit les trois sorciers jusqu'à la salle où siégeait le Magenmagot.

Dumbledore avait bien sur été averti, mais il ignorait ce qu'on lui reprochait, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'Ecarlate, là il comprit, l'héritage ! Comme un imbécile, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à remettre en place ce qu'il avait pris, enfin ce qu'il en restait, car outre ses dépenses personnelles, plus que conséquentes (vous savez combien ca coute les bonbons au citron fait spécialement ?), il avait employé une bonne partie de la fortune des Potter à faire rechercher… les Potter justement.

En y réfléchissant, même s'il avait remis en place ce qui restait ces saletés de gobelins l'auraient donné quand même, il allait leur causer du pays à ceux-là.

Affichant un masque de dignité outragé et de confiance trahie, Alex expliqua pourquoi il avait convoqué le plus haut tribunal du monde sorcier. Il raconta avec émotion sa peine de devoir aller contre un homme qu'il respectait, comme chacun de ceux qui était présents ici, mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence, le vénérable directeur de Poudlard n'avait tout simplement plus les facultés pour gérer autant de chose. Il ne réclamait pas d'emprisonnement, après tout, cela n'était certainement qu'une lamentable erreur, un moment d'absence, nul doute que Dumbledore n'avait pas conscience de ses actes.

Mais dans ces conditions, et bien que l'idée même lui tire presque des larmes, n'était-il pas du devoir de ses pairs d'alléger son fardeau ? S'il y avait bien un domaine où il avait prouvé avoir encore toute ses capacités c'était dans la direction de l'école de sorcellerie, cela on ne pouvait décemment pas lui enlever. Chacun savait que Poudlard était toute la vie de l'estimé professeur, mais sa présidence du Magenmagot ? Ses autres innombrables fonctions ? Non nous ne pouvons décemment pas en demander autant à vieil homme qui a déjà tellement donné pour notre communauté.

Alex conclu son plaidoyer avec un ton brisé en s'adressant directement à Dumbledore :

« Albus, je fais cela pour vous, vous devez vous reposer, c'est l'ami qui vous parle, l'ancien élève à qui vous avez tant appris. »

Lucius aurait applaudit des deux mains, et d'ailleurs certains membres du Magenmagot, qui n'étaient pas forcément les alliés d'Alex, applaudirent cette poignante tirade. On cria, on se déclara pour ou contre, et puis on vota, avec une écrasante majorité, Albus Dumbledore fut démis de toutes ses fonctions autres que celles de directeur de Poudlard, il fut tout de même condamner à rembourser jusqu'à la dernière noise qu'il avait pris au Potter ceci allongé d'une confortable amende qui allait le laissé au bord de l'indigence. Heureusement que Poudlard logeait et nourrissait son personnel.

Alex afficha un masque bouleversé en écoutant la sentence, et se précipita vers Dumbledore pour le prendre dans ses bras en disant :

« Albus pardonnez-moi je fais cela pour vous, croyez moi, cela me brise le cœur, mais nous ne pouvons vous permettre de vous étiolez ainsi, c'est dans votre intérêt. »

Furieux, on le comprend, Dumbledore le repoussa violement et commença à lui lancer différents noms d'oiseaux, qui semblèrent blessés profondément le brun, les membres du Magenmagot furent stupéfait de cette réaction qui cadrait si peu avec l'image qu'ils avaient de Dumbledore. Mais cela les confortas dans l'idée que le vieil homme était épuisé, et n'avait tout simplement plus la force de s'occuper de tant de chose.

Certains des plus loyaux fidèles de Dumbledore, ceux qui avaient votés contre, l'entrainèrent hors de la salle avant qu'il n'aggrave encore plus son cas. Tandis que d'autres, qui avaient suivis les avis du vieil homme pendant des années entourèrent le chef de la famille Potter pour l'assurer qu'il avait agit comme il fallait. Qu'ils auraient du se rendre compte beaucoup plus tôt de l'était de fatigue de ce « pauvre Albus », et que ce denier finirait par comprendre que tout cela était pour son bien.

Alex, le visage défait, les remercia à mi-voix de leur soutient, et s'excusa, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de retrouver sa famille. On le lui accorda de bonne grâce, comprenant que ce si jeune chef de famille ait besoin de la présence des êtres aimés pour se remettre de l'acte courageux et si difficile qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Avant de sortir, Alex se tourna vers ceux qui étaient venus lui parler et demanda avec une certaine gêne, si quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de faire enregistrer son mariage et l'adoption de son fils. Une dizaine de personnes se proposèrent immédiatement, et Alex sortit, soutenu par Lucius.

Le brun garda son masque affecté jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui, suivit de près par Lucius. Il était à peine arrivé qu'il explosa de rire, à tel point qu'il en oublia de dégager le passage et que le digne chef de la famille Malefoy lui tomba dessus comme un sac, ne faisant que redoubler son hilarité. Lucius n'attendit guère plus pour éclater de rire à son tour, il c'était mordu les joues pendant toute la plaidoirie d'Alex.

En entendant les hurlements de rires, Killian et les enfants se précipitèrent, pour trouver les deux hommes en train de rouler par terre. Les enfants rirent à leur tour, ils ne comprenaient pas, mais voir leurs papas en train de s'étouffer de rire par terre était suffisant pour eux. Killian jugea plus opportun de préparer le déjeuner, en pensant qu'il serait bien temps d'avoir une explication quand ils seraient calmés.

Ce qu'ils finirent par faire, ils purent alors expliquer à Killian et aux enfants de quoi il retournait, ceci tout en pouffant tour à tour comme des collégiennes. Killian fut très amusé, mais ne l'ayant pas vécu, n'allât pas jusqu'à mourir de rire comme les deux zigotos, les enfants comprirent seulement que le vieux fou, dixit leurs père respectifs, avait subit un lourd revers, et que c'était une bonne nouvelle.

Lucius resta déjeuner, et tenta vainement, puisqu'il gloussait toujours, de faire la morale aux garçons pour le tenu, ou plutôt leur absence de tenus, puisqu'ils avaient passés la matinée dans la piscine et avaient pris la « détestable habitude », selon Lucius, de se baigner nus.

Les deux petits poissons, échangèrent un sourire complice, Drago savait depuis longtemps que son père jouait les papas sévères mais qu'il était le premier à se laisser aller en privé, et Zach avait vite découvert que « oncle Lucius » adorait joué au méchant. Le repas avalé, engouffré pour les enfants, passé une matinée complète dans une piscine ca creuse, tout ce petit monde passa dans le jardin d'hiver, les adultes pour prendre le café, les enfants pour faire la sieste. Sieste qu'ils firent bien évidement vautrés sur leurs pères. Zach sur Alex et Drago sur Lucius, et aucun des deux adultes n'auraient eus le commencement de l'idée de les déranger.

Au final les deux chefs de famille firent également un petit somme, permettant ainsi à Killian de prendre une nouvelle photo. Puis le blond alla ranger la cuisine et se remit à ses travaux, attendant avec une certaine impatience de se retrouver seul avec son amant.

Les enfants dormirent deux bonne heures, et se réveillèrent bien avant leurs pères, ils n'eurent même pas besoin de parler, leurs pères endormis plus une piscine pleine égale…

Le double hurlement de rage tira Killian de son occupation et il se précipita vers la piscine, croisant par la même occasion les deux enfants qui couraient se cachés. En entendant Lucius et Alex utiliser les noms complets de leurs enfants respectif, le blond compris que les petits monstres avaient du jouer un vilain tour à leur papas. Il retint difficilement un rire en voyant les deux adultes pataugés lamentablement dans la piscine en étant habillé. Le double regard noir qu'il reçu l'obligea à se mordre les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire, car si Lucius était le champion toute catégorie du regard qui tue, suivit de prêt par Alex, l'effet était gâché par les cheveux de Lucius qui collaient au visage, et la façon pitoyable qu'avait Alex de surnagé.

Refusant de laisser se noyer l'homme de sa vie ou l'un de ses amis, Killian les tiras tout les deux de la piscine par magie et les sécha de la même façon. Il put constater que les cheveux de Lucius frisaient quand ils étaient mouillés, ce qui détruisait quelque peu l'image de l'impitoyable mangemort.

Killian souffla posément pour s'empêcher de rire devant la tête du blond, mais ne parvint pas au résultat escompté, et laissa échapper un couinement qui ne trompa personne. Revanchard, Lucius le poussa à son tour dans la piscine et alla à la poursuite des deux galopins.

Contrairement à Alex et à Lucius, Killian n'était pas engoncé dans de lourdes robes sorcières, préférant largement un short et un t-shirt, aussi eut-il beaucoup moins de mal à se sortir avec dignité de cette situation. Alex ne put s'empêcher de déglutir péniblement en voyant son amant dans cet état, si les enfants et Lucius n'avaient pas été là, il lui aurait arraché ses frusques trempé sur le champ.

Mais il du se contenter de le sécher magiquement, avant de partir lui-même en chasse des deux petits démons.

Les enfants ne les avaient évidement pas attendus, et c'étaient cachés au dernier endroit ou leurs père penseraient à les chercher. Ils avaient fait le tour du jardin d'hiver, et y étaient rentré une nouvelle fois tandis que Lucius poussait Killian. Caché derrière les plantes, ils attendirent que Alexandre parte pour sortir de leur cachette et plongé dans la piscine.

Les deux adultes explorèrent chaque pièce du château, sans trouver leurs enfants, à l'envie de revanche faisait place l'inquiétude, ce sur quoi les enfants avaient compté. Quand il les jugea à point, Killian, qui les avaient rejoins après avoir confié les enfants à Shadow, leur demanda posément pourquoi ils cherchaient dans les sous-sols, des enfants qui barbotaient depuis une demi-heure dans la piscine ?

Le double regard qui tue, eut un peu plus d'effet que précédemment, mais à peine, Lucius avait toujours les cheveux bouclés, et cela suffisait à détruire toute crédibilité pour les deux chefs de famille.

Lucius et Alex retrouvèrent donc leur précieuse progéniture en train de barboter joyeusement dans la piscine sous la surveillance vigilante de Shadow. Quand ils virent leur papas, les enfants sortirent de l'eau et avec des bouilles d'une innocence suspecte, ce jetèrent à leur coups, les utilisant du même coup comme serviettes, ce qui était le but.

Conscients de s'être fait manipuler par des gamins de dix ans, les deux adultes, dégoutés, les jetèrent dans la piscine et allèrent se changer, sous les rires des deux garçons.

Lucius, après une bonne demi-heure de sortilège de coiffure, retrouva ses cheveux raides et rentra chez lui, tandis qu'Alex allait acheter ses elfes. Il n'approuvait pas cette pratique, mais les elfes étaient tellement endoctrinés que tenter de les payer serait les insulter, et il n'avait tout bonnement pas le temps de reformer l'esclavage des elfes de maison.

Il transplanna à la Ferme, qui était pour parler crument, un élevage d'elfes de maison, mais c'était certainement l'élevage où ils étaient le mieux traités. Alex choisit avec soin ses elfes, il les voulait intelligents, ce qui n'était pas vraiment la première qualité demandé pour un esclave, et en couple, ainsi les petits elfes serviraient ses descendants. Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait, à savoir un couple d'elfes intelligents qui acceptaient de se lier à la famille Potter. C'était le seul choix que les elfes avaient, accepter ou non une famille, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un choix, les elfes prenait en compte la magie de la famille, il fallait qu'elle soit compatible avec la leur pour que le lien perdure.

Alex repartit donc avec Dikky et Suky, et il aurait été bien incapable de savoir qui était qui. Une fois au château, les elfes et la famille effectuèrent le rituel de lien, et les deux petites créatures purent enfin se mètrent au travail.

Informés que le jeune maitre serait absent pour plusieurs jours, l'un prépara ses bagages, pendant que l'autre concoctait un dîner romantique pour les deux maitres.

Zach, Drago et Shadow partirent bientôt pour le manoir Malefoy, et les deux adultes soufflèrent un bon coup. Alex s'offrit une longue douche, avant de s'habiller d'un boxer blanc et d'un kimono en soie largement ouvert sur sa poitrine musclée. Killian, avait opté pour un jean ultra large qu'il était forcé de remonter dès qu'il était debout, sous lequel il ne portait rien, et un débardeur blanc qui soulignait son torse puissant.

Tout sourire les deux hommes s'installèrent au salon, Alex leur servit du vin, tandis que Killian choisissait un film, ils se pelotonnèrent tranquillement sur le canapé, grignotant l'apéritif en buvant leur vin. Puis deux plateaux joliment dressés dont s'échappais des effluves alléchants, apparurent devant eux. Ils mangèrent en se dévorant des yeux, savourant l'attente comme un préliminaire.

Ils finirent leurs assiettes en même temps, et Killian se leva pour trainer son amant dans leur chambre, mais Alex se pendit à son cou, l'embrassa langoureusement et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il se sentait très bien ici, et que si Killian ne lui montrait pas tout de suite ce qu'il cachait dans son pantalon, c'était lui allait le punir.

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La nuit fut courte et très sportive.

Au matin, Alex entreprit d'avoir enfin la discution qu'il avait prevu avec son amant. N'ayant pas tellement l'habitude de tourner autour du pot avec sa famille, il demanda clairement :

« Killi chéri, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, tu semble triste. »

Le blond sourit, il avait pensé être plus discret que ca, mais c'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait Alex, ce dernier voyait toujours quand il n'allait pas bien. Tachant de faire comprendre qu'il ne le tenait pas pour responsable, Killian expliqua :

« En fait je m'ennuie, depuis qu'on est arrivé j'ai l'impression de ne rien avoir à faire, d'accord il y a la rénovation et Zach, et Drago maintenant, mais ca ne dureras pas éternellement, surtout avec les elfes. Le château sera bientôt finis, et les petits vont partir à l'école, alors je n'aurais plus rien à faire, et je ne m'imaginais pas à jouer la parfaite épouse d'un sang-pur, sans vouloir te vexer. »

Alex sourit, il c'était douté que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec ca, Killian ne le vit pas et continua :

« Quand on habitait en France, j'avais un travail, c'était bien, tu avais tes recherches, moi mon job et Zach était là tous les soirs. J'étais juste bien. Mais maintenant tu as toujours tes recherches, et tes manœuvres politiques, Zach va aller dans un internat et moi je n'aurais plus rien à faire. »

Alexandre se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux du blond pour l'embrasser avant de dire :

« Killi, d'une part je ne pensais pas que cette situation te pèserais autant et aussi vite, mais je n'ai jamais pensé faire de toi une « femme au foyer », c'est pour ca que je t'ai poussé à passer ton examen de sorcier quant on était en France. C'est un diplôme reconnus en Angleterre aussi tu sais. Et je me suis permis de te prendre rendez-vous pour l'université de médicomagie, tu n'es pas inscrit, je ne prendrais jamais ce genre de décision à ta place. C'est juste pour que tu visite et que tu vois un peu de quoi il retourne, tu m'as dit un jour que tu aurais voulu faire médecine, mais que maintenant que tu avais tes pouvoirs tu ne t'en sentais pas capable. Et bien je te propose une voie médiane, des études de médicomagie. »

Killian regarda son amant, abasourdit qu'il ce soit souvenue d'une vague réflexion qu'il avait lancé peu de temps après qu'il ai acquis ses pouvoirs, soit bien avant qu'ils adoptent Zach. Il bredouilla :

« Mais et toi ? »

Alex l'embrassa de nouveau et répondit :

« Moi tant que tu ne drague pas tous les étudiants sexy que tu croise et que tu rentre tous les soirs pour me faire sauvagement l'amour avec juste ta blouse blanche, ca me va. »

Killian rit, décidément il adorait Alex, ému plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, il répondit :

« Tu viendras avec moi pour la visite ? »

Le brun hocha la tête :

« Bien sur mon amour. Mais en attendant, il me semble que nous sommes seuls dans cette grande maison, pas le moindre enfant pour débarquer au mauvais moment, et que tu me dois quelques chose en rapport avec une pagaie. »

Killian prit un faux air fautif diablement excitant et murmura :

« Oui monsieur ! »

Killian et Alexandre visitèrent donc le campus de medicomagie, et le blond fut plus qu'enthousiasme, à la rigueur scientifique de toute profession médicale, s'ajoutait le coté un peu fou de la magie, autant dire le monde parfait pour lui. Il aurait bien signé tout de suite, mais Alex le retint, Zach aimerait surement être au courant avant. Killian hocha la tête, un peu honteux d'avoir oublié son fils, mais le moment passa vite, et les deux hommes se rendirent au manoir Malefoy.

Ils y furent accueillit par deux petites tornades, l'une blonde, l'autre brune qui profitaient une nouvelle fois des parquets parfaitement ciré du manoir pour faire des glissades. Chacun se jeta au cou de son homologue capillaire, avant d'intervertir pour ne pas faire de jaloux. Alex et Killian retrouvèrent Lucius au salon, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel en voyant, qu'une nouvelle fois, les enfants avaient jugés avoir trop de vêtements sur eux et ne portaient qu'un slip et leur chaussettes, accessoires indispensable pour glisser sur le parquet.

Les Potter-Lightner s'assirent confortablement sur les fauteuils que leur indiqua leur hôte, gardant serrer contre eux leurs précieux colis, qui ne trouvaient rien à redire à ce traitement.

Les adultes échangèrent les dernières nouvelles concernant Dumbledore et Voldemort, le premier étant apparemment en train de s'étouffer de rage, et le second restant aussi discret qu'une ombre. Alex posa ensuite la question que pose tout parent normal quand il a confié son enfant à un autre :

« Zach à été sage ? »

Lucius grogna :

« Si on excepte, sa manie de se balader tout nu, d'utiliser la rampe de l'escalier pour faire des glissades, de laisser son infernale bestiole m'utiliser comme carpette et de me sauter au cou à la moindre occasion, oui très sage. »

Alex et Killian échangèrent un regard incrédule, regardèrent Zach qui affichais un air parfaitement, puis Lucius qui tentait vaguement de rester sérieux et éclatèrent de rire. Lucius tenta vainement de plaider sa cause, prétextant qu'il était parfaitement incompris, puisque même Narcissa refusait de le soutenir dans ses vaines tentative d'éduquer ces deux démons. Puis il abandonna et se mit à rire à son tour.

Après quelques minutes, Killian expliqua ce qu'il avait en tête concernant son avenir, Lucius approuva pleinement l'idée, Drago adorait l'idée que son « oncle Killi » devienne medicomage, Zach était moins convaincu. Pas qu'il n'aime pas l'idée que son papoune devienne docteur, mais il craignait que son autre papa se sente seul pendant que Killian suivrait ses cours, et que lui-même était à Poudlard. Il tenta d'expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête.

Alex se sentit totalement fondre en entendant le raisonnement de son fils, Killian se retint de sourire, Zach était trop mignon à s'inquiéter ainsi pour son papa. Alex le rassura, il passait son temps entre ses recherches et ses manœuvres pour contrer Dumbledore et Voldemort. Ses journées étaient bien chargées, et il ne pouvait pas exigé de Killian qu'il passe son temps à l'attendre. Et puis Killian rentrais tout les soirs pour être avec lui, Zach ne devait donc pas s'inquiéter.

Le petit garçon sembla rassuré, et approuva chaudement l'idée que Killian devienne médecin. Rasséréné d'avoir toute sa famille pour le soutenir, Killian décida de ne pas perdre une seconde, et après avoir déposé son fils sur le second genou d'Alex, il s'excusa pour aller s'inscrire sur le champ.

Alex resta un moment pour jouer avec les garçons, et discuter avec Lucius. Le blond attendit que les enfants soient dehors pour posé la question qui le titillait depuis le coup du Magenmagot :

« Pourquoi tu lui as laissé Poudlard ? »

Alex sourit :

« Oh je suis déçu Lulu – le blond grogna au surnom – J'aurais pensé qu'avec ton don pour la manipulation tu aurais compris. Il y a deux raisons, la première, je préfère savoir où il se trouve, la seconde il attirera l'attention de Voldemort. »

Lucius hocha la tête, cela se tenait, et puis, avec le conseil des gouverneurs pour lui tenir la bride serrée, le vieux fou se tiendrait tranquille un moment.

Le seul événement important avant la rentrée fut la conversation par cheminée qu'eut Alex avec Nicolas Flamel. L'alchimiste, félicita grandement son élève pour le choix vivement colorés de son vocabulaire avant de préciser une petite chose :

« Je ne suis pas encore sénile Alex, et j'ai suivit ton excellent conseil. »

Alexandre hésita une seconde, puis sourit :

« Oh, tu es sur de ton coup ? »

Le vieil homme hocha vivement la tête :

« Sur et certain, t'inquiète pas. »

Tout sourire, le brun félicita son professeur, lui demanda de transmettre son affection à sa femme et le salua.

Très satisfait de la situation, Alex expliqua tout à Zach, Drago, et les autres enfants, leur conseillant de ne pas faire confiance aux professeurs, sauf aux directeurs de maisons, et de les prévenir, lui ou leur parents au cas où ils trouveraient quoi que ce soit. Les enfants comprirent le sérieux de la situation et promirent de prévenir leurs parents au moindre signe suspect.

Quelques jours plus tard, Alex, Killian, Lucius et Narcissa se retrouvèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ pour laisser pour la première fois partir leurs enfants. Les deux garçons n'en menaient pas large, heureusement qu'ils seraient ensemble, et puis il y aurait Neville, Blaise, Cédric et les jumeaux, et Shadow, sous forme de chat, ils ne serraient pas seuls. Mais l'idée de quitter leurs parents, faisait naitre une grosse boule dans leurs gorges, ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que leurs parents ne valaient guère mieux.

Mais finalement, les deux petits garçons montèrent dans le train, et se refugièrent dans un compartiment vide, en attendant de retrouver leurs amis. Ce fut Cédric qui les trouva en premier, ce qui était pour le mieux, les deux enfants lui sautèrent aussitôt au cou, et l'adolescent les reçus avec plaisir en murmurant :

« Tout va bien se passer mes petits frères, promis. Je serrais là pour vous aider. »


	3. Chapter 3

Les enfants passèrent une bonne partie du trajet blottis contre Cédric, l'adolescent ne se fit pas prier pour s'occuper des deux petits garçons. Lui aussi avait été effrayé par sa première rentrée à Poudlard, comme les garçons, il était aimé et choyé dans sa famille, ce qui ne donnait pas envie de partir. L'adolescent se souvint de ce que Alex lui avait dit, la vie qui aurait du attendre Zach si jamais il était allé chez les moldus, il avait oublié leur nom, Zach aurait alors été ravi d'arriver à Poudlard et aurait vénéré le vieux fou.

Cédric serra un peu plus les garçons contre lui, heureusement qu'Alex et Killian l'en avait empêché, sinon il n'aurait jamais connu ses deux petits frères, enfin pas aussi bien.

Après un bon moment, les garçons daignèrent lâcher le Poufsouffle, pour se mettre en quête de leurs autres amis. Ils trouvèrent rapidement Blaise, mais Neville restait introuvable, jusqu'à ce qu'une fille brune les interpellent :

« Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un carpeau ? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville à perdu le sien. »

Les trois garçons pouffèrent, Trevor passait son temps à échapper à son maître, mais réapparaissait toujours, mais Zach et les autres savait à quel point Neville était attaché à son batracien, aussi Zach murmura à Shadow :

« Trouve-le s'il te plait. »

Shadow, qui était sous forme de chaton pour pouvoir squatter l'épaule de son maître, sauta à terre tout en prenant l'apparence d'un chat adulte, et fila à la recherche du crapaud perdu. La fillette brune n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un chat comme celui là, voyant son air à la fois incrédule et émerveillé, ce qui lui attira la sympathie du jeune garçon, Zach expliqua :

« Shadow est un abyssin, c'est une espèce très rare et qui choisit son maître. Bon maintenant peut tu me dire où est notre ami Neville ? »

Le dit Neville, arriva bien vite, poursuivant Shadow, qui pourchassait Trevor, Drago laissa échapper un petit rire, Shadow adorait faire courir Neville et son crapaud, et il ne perdait pas une occasion pour cela. Blaise se baissa et saisit Trevor, tandis que Zach récupérais Shadow qui avait reprit son apparence de chaton.

Neville stoppa en reconnaissant ses amis, et les salua tour à tour. Ils se dirigèrent vers le compartiment où les attendait Cédric, laissant la fille brune en plan, mais Neville s'en rendit compte et lui fit signe de les suivre. Le petit groupe s'installa dans le compartiment. Zach et Drago se bâtirent un moment pour savoir qui irait sur les genoux de Cédric, mais l'arrivé d'un rouquin les coupas dans leur chamaillerie.

En une seconde le compartiment se figea, l'ambiance, très détendue une seconde avant, devint glaciale. Ronald Weasley déglutit péniblement sous les regards méprisants et/ou haineux des garçons. La seule qui semblait ne pas le juger était la fille brune.

Drago cracha :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ? »

Ron renifla de mépris :

« Pff j'ai une lettre de mon frère pour le « survivant ». »

Il avait mis tout le mépris possible dans le dernier mot, il détestait Zach, sa célébrité, sa richesse, sa puissance, il l'avait jalousé dès qu'il en avait entendu parler, et cette jalousie c'était transformé en haine quand ce dernier lui avait clairement dit qu'il était stupide et qu'il n'était pas son ami.

Zach n'était peut-être pas le plus mature des enfants de son âge pour tout ce qui concernait les bêtises et les câlins, et il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'intention de changer sur ces points là, mais il pratiquait l'occlumencie depuis 6 ans, et donc, savait parfaitement contrôler ses réactions. Plutôt que de sauter sur le rouquin, ou de lui lancer une repartie cinglante, il le dévisagea sans rien dire, attendant simplement que la belette, comme l'avait appelé Drago, se décide.

Mais si Zach n'avait pas l'intention de s'énerver, Drago, Blaise, Neville et Cédric, étaient loin d'apprécier que l'on parle ainsi à leur ami. Les trois plus jeunes étaient tout prêt à sortir leurs baguettes, mais Zach les reteints d'un geste, juste le temps qu'il fallut à Shadow pour sauter à terre, prendre sa forme réelle, et rugir.

Le rouquin laissa tomber la lettre par terre et partit en courant sous les rires des enfants.

Zach ramassa la lettre, profita honteusement du fait que Drago riait encore pour trancher leur litiges et squatter les genoux de Cédric, et commença à lire.

C'était juste un petit mot, très gentil, qui leur souhaitait à lui, Drago et les autres de passé une très bonne année à Poudlard, et aussi qu'ils allaient lui manqué énormément. Zach sourit, Charlie allait leur manquer aussi, il transmit le message à Drago qui hocha la tête d'un air froid, c'est à ce moment que Zach réalisa que la fille brune était toujours présente.

Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, l'air de lui demander qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là, la petite fille compris et se présenta :

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »

Les garçons se présentèrent tour à tour, et Hermione demanda :

« Tu es vraiment le survivant ? »

Zach grogna :

« Qu'est-ce que ca peut te faire ? »

La jeune fille rougit, et s'excusa, mais Zach l'ignora, il détestait les gens qui posaient ce genre de questions, la brune venait de perdre pas mal de points dans l'estime du petit garçon.

Ignorant sciemment la jeune fille, et n'ayant pas l'habitude de se gêner avec ses amis, Zach se pelotonna contre son oreiller perso, Cédric donc, et décida de faire un somme. L'adolescent laissa un sourire niais lui monté au visage, il adorait Zach et Drago, ils étaient tous simplement trop mignons. Leur coté enfantins les rendaient irrésistibles, et ils en jouaient sciemment, les gens avaient vite tendance à les sous-estimés, mais c'étaient à leur risques et périls. Les garçons, Neville et Blaise inclut, étaient des sorciers puissants et talentueux, dotés d'une intelligence particulièrement vive, et de nombreux adultes c'étaient déjà cassés les dents sur eux.

Drago s'assit à coté du Poufsouffle, posa sa tête sur les jambes de Zach et entreprit de suivre l'exemple de son meilleur ami, à défaut d'avoir les genoux de Cédric, Shadow vint se lover contre lui en ronronnant.

L'abyssin était presque aussi proche du blond que du brun, mais les deux garçons partageaient un lien si spécial que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Pour preuve, Zach ayant décidé de dormir, Drago faisait de même, et c'était toujours ainsi, dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'est-à-dire la majorité du temps, on ne pouvait pas les décollés l'un de l'autre, nonobstant l'aspect physique, on aurait dit des jumeaux.

Neville et Blaise regardèrent leurs amis se comporter comme de jeunes enfants en souriant, et firent signe à Hermione de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils expliquèrent à mi-voix :

« Si il y a une chose que tu ne veut pas, c'est les affronter alors qu'ils ont été réveillés en sursaut. Enfin si tu sais ce qui est bon pour ta santé. »

Blaise appuya sa démonstration par sa propre expérience :

« Moi j'ai essayé une fois, je me suis retrouvé pendu par les pieds dans le jardin d'hiver de Zach pendant une heure, en étant tout nu et recouvert de confiture. »

Neville pouffa discrètement en se souvenant de la scène, Blaise l'ignora royalement et continua :

« Les seuls à qui ils permettent de les réveiller avant l'heure, outre leurs parents, c'est Cédric et Charlie, alors ne fait pas de bruit. »

Neville hocha fermement la tête, puis sortit un livre de botanique de son sac et commença à lire, Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, si Neville partait dans ses plantes, il n'en tirerait rien avant plusieurs heures. Hermione se dit que lire était un bon moyen de passé le temps, et sortit son livre de sortilège pour s'avancer dans ses cours, après tout il n'y avait que 9 mois dans une année… Blaise soupira, mais n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire de même, quoi qu'il choisit un livre de potions.

Cédric s'endormit à son tour, comme si il pouvait faire autre chose de toute façon.

Le reste du trajet se passa tranquillement, les trois garçons dormirent d'une traite pendant que les autres lisaient leurs différents grimoires.

Cédric fut réveiller par l'arrivé du train, et secoua doucement les garçons. Le brun et le blond grognèrent de concert, faisant sourire l'adolescent, mais daignèrent tout de même se lever. Le Poufsouffle leur dit d'enfiler leurs robes et de se dépêcher de descendre, les barques n'allaient pas les attendre. Les deux enfants obéirent en grommelant, ils détestaient les robes de sorcier, c'était lourd, encombrant et souvent trop chaud. En fait ils détestaient les vêtements, on était tellement plus à l'aise sans toutes ses couches de tissus.

Mais selon les instructions de leurs parents respectifs ils devaient restés un tant soi peut discret, pour peu que le survivant et l'héritier des Malefoy puissent ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils passèrent donc leurs lourdes robes d'école, attendant déjà avec impatience le moment où ils pourraient les ôter, et descendirent du train.

Ils furent accueillit par l'immense garde-chasse, contre qui leurs parents les avaient mis en garde. Pas que Hagrid ne soit quelqu'un de méchant ou toute autre qualificatif négatif, bien au contraire, c'était un modèle de gentillesse, de fidélité et de confiance, pour résumer c'était la dernière personne à qui il fallait confier un secret. Encore moins en sachant que le demi-géant était dévoué corps et âme à Dumbledore.

Zach se sentit curieusement bien en apercevant le château pour la première fois de sa vie, certes le spectacle valait le détour, particulièrement en passant par le lac qui reflétait les lumières du château, mais son impression ne venait pas de ca. Il avait l'impression de rentrer chez lui, c'est alors qu'il comprit, c'était son sang qui parlait, celui de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, le sang des fondateurs « reconnaissait » l'école qu'il avait fondée.

Pendant que Zach se délectait de cette impression, un autre sorcier, plus âgé, et pas dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bonne période, trépignait à l'idée de voir enfin le jeune garçon.

Dumbledore était sagement assis à la table des professeurs, et portait son masque de vieux professeur bienveillant tout en se retenant de taper du pied d'impatience. Il allait enfin avoir le survivant à sa portée.

Il se doutait bien que le jeune garçon avait été mis en garde contre lui, mais il ne désespérait pas d'arriver à le rallier plus ou moins à sa cause. Après tout il manipulait des enfants depuis près de 60 ans, que ce soit en tant que simple professeur ou en tant que directeur. Il parviendrait bien à tirer quelque chose du survivant. Il n'avait peut-être plus les pouvoirs du château à sa disposition, mais en tant que directeur, il avait encore un certain contrôle sur le bâtiment, et Poudlard pouvait se révéler un endroit dangereux. Oh il n'avait pas l'intention de blesser sérieusement l'enfant, mais le mettre en péril pour venir à son secours ensuite, devrait lui faire gagner pas mal de point.

Malgré ses différentes destitutions, il n'était pas totalement sans ressources, il avait tout de même réussit à récupérer la pierre philosophale, et sans trop de mal, le vieux Nicolas était à la limite de la sénilité. La pierre ferait un appât parfait pour Tom, et réunir Voldemort et le survivant dans le même endroit et sous son control lui permettrait sans aucun doute de regagner une bonne partie de son ancien prestige.

Mais il devrait faire très attention, car le conseil des gouverneurs n'allait pas le lâcher, et entre ca et des centaines d'élèves fouineurs, il allait devoir se montrer discret.

Les calèches s'arrêtèrent, et les élèves descendirent pour aller s'asseoir à leur table de maison, attendant tous avec presque autant d'impatience que le directeur, l'arrivée du fameux survivant. Ils trompèrent donc leur impatience en inventant différentes rumeurs, plus ou moins crédibles, concernant les années que le « garçon-qui-à-survécut », avait passée loin de l'Angleterre sorcière.

Certains, enfin 3, élèves connaissaient déjà la réponse à cela, aussi ne se mêlèrent-ils pas de la conversation, se contentant d'écouter avec amusement les stupidités que pouvait sortir leurs camarades. Ainsi Zach, aurait été élevé par une tribu sauvage qui avait fait de lui son dieu, ou bien éduqué par merlin lui-même grâce à un retourneur de temps géant, ou bien par des moldus qui n'auraient jamais su qui était le garçon, mais personne ne pensa une seconde qu'il ait juste pu être élevé par sa famille.

Les barques des premières années, étaient enfin arrivées, et le rigide professeur de métamorphose leur présenta les maisons :

« Il y a 4 maisons à Poudlard, vous serez repartis dans l'une d'elle et vous y resterez jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité. Ainsi l'ont-vous enverra à Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, selon votre caractère, le courage pour Gryffondor, la fidélité pour Poufsouffle, l'intelligence pour Serdaigle, et la ruse pour Serpentard. Pendant vos études, votre maison serra une seconde famille, vos bons résultats feront gagner des points à votre maison, mais vos bêtises lui en feront perdre. A la fin de l'année la maison qui aura le plus de point recevras la coupe des 4 maisons, c'est un très grand honneur pour la maison qui la reçoit. »

Les enfants de moldus hochèrent sérieusement la tête, tandis que les sorciers n'écoutaient tout cela que d'une oreille distraite. Zach lui, n'écoutait pas du tout, de même que Drago, les deux garçons étaient trop occupés à caresser Shadow qui ronronnait bruyamment. Ce genre de comportement, s'il c'était s'agit de n'importe quel autre animal aurait entrainé une réflexion bien sentie de la directrice adjointe, et peut-être une retenue. Mais les garçons, et l'abyssin, savaient que la vieille dame était un animagus chat, et que tant que Shadow ronronnerait, elle resterait calme.

Car avant d'être fait pour faire rire et rendre gaga les humains, le ronronnement servait à communiquer entre chats, et signalait généralement que tout allait bien et que l'on pouvait se détendre. Ce que la directrice de Gryffondor fit.

Puis, elle alla faire les ultimes préparatifs, laissant les enfants entre eux. Weasley qui n'avait pas oublié son humiliation dans le train, voulut profiter de l'absence de toute autorité pour se venger de l'abyssin. Il bouscula durement Zach, qui portait Shadow sous forme de chaton dans ses bras, contre la rampe de l'escalier. Le brun, pour ne pas écrasé son chat, tenta de se retourner le plus possible pour percuter la rampe avec son dos plutôt que de face, il y réussit en partie, mais ne put empêcher ses réflexes de se débarrasser de ce qu'il avait dans les bras pour se retenir.

On vit donc un tout petit chat noir tout ébouriffé être projeté par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier, les filles et beaucoup de garçons poussèrent un cri désolé à l'idée de la chute fatale qui attendait l'adorable boule de poils.

Chute qui fut contrecarrer quand l'abyssin laissa ses ailes apparaitre et vola droit vers son compagnon. Zach le serra farouchement contre lui, puis se tourna vers le rouquin avec un air féroce sur le visage. Weasley déglutit péniblement, il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec le survivant, ce à quoi il aurait du penser avant, mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'il en ait la capacité.

Zach était tout prêt à lui lancer un sort particulièrement douloureux et/ou humiliant, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, Shadow sauta à terre, devint panthère et mit un grand coup de patte, sans griffes tout de même, dans la tête du rouquin qui recula de trois pas avant de tomber sur les fesses sous les rires des autres élèves.

McGonagal arriva à ce moment là, et oublia un instant ses devoir pour admirer la superbe panthère adulte qui trônait royalement au milieu des enfants. Shadow sentit son regard et alla se frotter contre ses jambes, comme le ferrait n'importe quel chat, chat d'une centaine de kilos quand même.

La vieille sorcière lui présenta sa main, attendant que l'abyssin décide si oui ou non elle pouvait le caresser. Shadow fourreau son museau froid dans la main ridée, et le professeur commença à lui gratter la tête, le faisant bruyamment ronronné.

Les élèves sourirent à se spectacle, et Zach remercia mentalement son compagnon, en quelques secondes il avait réussit à le faire passer du statut de survivant à celui de « maitre » d'un gros chat câlin. Dans le même temps, il avait fait remarquer à tout le monde la stupidité et la méchanceté du dernier fils Weasley. Tout cela avant même la répartition.

Le gros chat câlin, finit par revenir vers son compagnon, redevint un chaton, et alla se percher dans ses bras, sous les sourire attendris des élèves et du professeur le plus rigide de l'école. Le dit professeur, se souvint enfin de ce qu'elle avait à faire et mena les nouveaux élèves dans la grande salle. Hermione commença à déblatérer sur le plafond magique, prétendant que c'était un enchantement extrêmement difficile, Zach la coupa en lui signalant qu'il avait le même au plafond de sa chambre.

La jeune fille rougit, et le petit brun lui fit remarquer qu'écrire quelque chose, même dans un livre, ne signifiait pas qu'elle soit vraie. La brunette sembla choquée à cette idée, mais se retint de répondre. Zach était un garçon bizarre selon elle, et elle ne savait pas comment le prendre.

Quand les nouveaux se furent remis du spectacle de la grande salle, le choixpeaux commença sa chanson, Zach et Drago se dirent qu'en ayant une année pour y travailler, il aurait pu mieux faire quand même. Mais ils applaudirent comme les autres quand le vieux nid à poussière finit son poème.

Zach, n'écouta pas la répartition des autres, il était trop occupé à parcourir la table des professeurs du regard, il reconnut, d'après les descriptions de ses papas et de « oncle lulu », surnom qui faisait faire une syncope à l'ancien mangemort, les différents professeurs. Flitwick suivait avec un véritable intérêt la répartition, applaudissant avec autant de passion quelque soit la maison dans laquelle l'élève était envoyé. Rogue grimaçais à chaque nouveau Gryffondor et daignait taper deux ou trois dans ses mains quand un élève était envoyé à Serdaigle, et allait jusqu'à 5 fois quand c'était un Serpentard. Le professeur Chourave, semblait partagée l'équité du professeur d'enchantement, et ne faisait aucune différence entre ses nouveaux élèves et ceux de ses collègues.

Rogue retint quelque peu l'attention de Zach, son papa lui avait parlé de la haine que l'homme avait pour James Potter, et vu ce que Alexandre lui avait raconté, il comprenait parfaitement le professeur de potion. Mais Zach n'avait pas l'intention de laisser l'homme aux cheveux gras le pénaliser à cause de cela, il faudrait sans doute qu'il ait une bonne discussion avec son professeur, avant que celui-ci n'accumule trop d'idées fausses à son sujet.

Mais celui qui intéressa le plus Zach, fut bien évidement le vieux fou, le petit garçon retint un sourire devant l'air avide qu'affichait le directeur en le regardant. Son envie de sourire disparus quand il sentit l'homme tenter de pénétrer son esprit, Zach grogna, le vieil homme ne perdait pas de temps, dommage pour lui, il avait appris l'occlumencie à l'âge de 6 ans, et aujourd'hui, il la maitrisait parfaitement. Cette attaque, lui permit tout de même de faire une découverte intéressante, métaphoriquement, son esprit était un château fort, mais avant même d'atteindre les remparts du dit château, le vieux fou du faire face à un gardien particulièrement féroce en la personne de Shadow, l'abyssin protégeait également l'esprit de son compagnon. Le chat et le garçon furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, mais s'en réjouirent, d'autant plus quand Shadow commença à « courser mentalement » Dumbledore, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier renonce.

Zach vit avec plaisir le vieil homme être rejeté en arrière dans son fauteuil, le petit garçon lui lança un regard parfaitement innocent, agrémenter d'une note de curiosité, qu'arrivait-il au directeur ?

Dumbledore voyant cet air ignorant sur le visage du survivant conclu que seul l'abyssin protégeait l'esprit de l'enfant, il lui faudrait donc les séparer s'il voulait en apprendre plus sur Harry Potter.

Pendant ce temps, la répartition continuais, Zach daigna enfin y faire attention quand il entendit McGonagal appeler Neville, l'amoureux des plantes fut envoyé à Gryffondor, ce qui étonna Zach, non pas que son ami ne soit pas courageux, mais il l'aurait plutôt vu à Poufsouffle. Après Neville vint le tour de Drago, qui fut évidement envoyé à Serpentard, ceci sans surprise. Puis la voix du professeur de métamorphose dit :

« Zachary Harry Potter-Lightner. »

Zach souffla un bon coup, et alla se percher sur le tabouret, une seconde plus tard, le choixpeau lui tombais sur les yeux.

« Oula, t'es pas simple toi ! »

Zach leva un sourcil, mais garda le silence, le choixpeau continua :

« Bon alors je peut te proposer Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard, tu pourrais même aller à Poufsouffle, mais je pense pas que ce soit ta place. Pour le coup je ne sais pas là, choisit ! »

Zach n'hésita pas, il avait la possibilité de rester avec son meilleur ami, il n'allait pas laisser passé ca. Aussi le choixpeau hurla rapidement :

« Serpentard ! »

Zach sourit et alla s'asseoir aux cotés de son ami blond, qui le serra contre lui, ravi de l'avoir avec lui pour les 7 prochaines années.

Il y eut pas mal de remous dans la grande salle, remous qui furent couvert par les applaudissements tonitruent des Serpentards. Zach échangea un sourire avec Neville et Cédric, et attendit la fin de la répartition pour savoir où Blaise serait envoyé. Quelle idée aussi de s'appeler Zabini.

Blaise fut lui aussi envoyer à Serpentard, au grand plaisir de ses deux amis, le plus triste dans cette histoire était Neville qui se retrouvait tout seul. Par curiosité, Zach regarda où la brunette du train, Granger ?, avait été envoyé, sans surprise il la trouva à la table des Serdaigle. Intéressant, il connaissait quelqu'un dans chaque maison, cela pourrait servir.

Dumbledore se fendit d'un discours insipide, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il précise qu'un certain couloir était interdit. Zach et Drago secouèrent la tête de concert, le vieux fou aurait aussi bien pu planter des panneaux fléchés pour indiquer où se trouvait la pierre philosophale.

La nourriture apparut enfin, et les enfants mangèrent de bon appétit, tout en examinant leurs camarades de maison. Heureusement que Drago connaissait tout le monde, au moins de nom, il lui montra Crabbe et Goyle, en précisant que leurs pères avaient étés mangemorts, et que même en cumulant leur deux cerveaux ils ne dépassaient pas le niveau de Weasley.

Il prévint son ami concernant Parkinson, dont les parents étaient furieux que les Malefoy est renoncé à son mariage avec Drago, nul doute que la jeune fille tenterait de leur faire les pires ennuis, mais elle était à peu près aussi intelligente que Weasley, donc ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose.

Millicent Bulstrode était une quantité négligeable, et Théodore Nott avait toujours été un garçon extrêmement discret, et même si son père portait la marque, Drago était bien incapable de dire si oui ou non, le fils partageait les avis du père. A quelques exceptions prêtes, les autres années étaient composées en majorité de sang-pur qui ne lui ferrait donc rien.

Zach s'intéressa de nouveau aux professeurs, il partageait l'avis de son papa concernant la possession, et quitte à posséder quelqu'un à Poudlard, autant que ce soit un professeur. Il tenta de repérer quelque chose de louche chez ces adultes qui devaient lui enseigner la magie, ce qui le faisait doucement rire, ces gens ne savaient rien de la vraie magie, ils ne faisaient que répéter ce qu'on avait appris à leur propre professeurs et ce depuis des millénaires.

Alex, et plus tard Lucius aidé par Killian, avait voulu que les garçons se rendent compte de l'immobilisme dans lequel vivait le monde la magie par rapport à celui des moldus. Si l'on avait transporté un sorcier vivant deux siècles en arrière, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il aurait à peine été dépaysé, faire la même chose avec un moldu aurait rendu fou le pauvre homme.

Le monde sorcier anglais avait stoppé toute évolution plus ou moins à l'époque victorienne, personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi on avait soudainement réfréné l'inventivité, mais Alex pensait que c'était pour se démarquer des moldus. La période victorienne étant celle de la révolution industrielle, et donc de profond changement pour les moldus, certains sorciers les plus puissants et les plus snob, avaient du penser qu'ils devaient vivre sur leurs acquis et non pas s'agité dans tout les sens comme ces moldus !

Quelle qu'en soit la raison, le résultat était le même, le monde sorcier stagnait. A tel point qu'on aurait presque pu remercier Grindelwald pour avoir déclencher une guerre, ainsi plusieurs avancés importantes avaient été faites, mais cela n'avait été qu'une goutte d'eau dans un océan d'ignorance.

Alex, de par son métier, n'avait que du mépris pour ceux qui ne cherchaient pas les réponses par eux-mêmes, et se contentaient de ce qu'on leur avait appris. Il avait éduqué son fils dans cette optique, aussi le petit garçon n'avait-il pas une très haute opinion des professeurs de Poudlard, qui étaient, selon lui, les plus à mêmes de contrer cette tendance à l'immobilisme. Mais visiblement, développer la curiosité et l'esprit critique ne faisait pas parti de leurs objectifs.

Quand le repas prit fin, Rogue apparus derrière les deux garçons et susurra avec mépris :

« Le directeur souhaiterait voir notre nouvelle célébrité dans son bureau, la rançon de la gloire sans doute. »

Il n'attendit même pas de réponse, et s'éclipsa, se moquant totalement du fait que Zach ignorait où était le bureau du directeur, comment y accéder, et comment retourner à la salle commune de serpentard après, sans même parler du mot de passe.

Zach grogna, il allait falloir qu'il ait très vite cette discussion avec son directeur de maison. Il hésita à se tourner vers Cédric, mais il doutait que le Poufsouffle sache où était la salle commune de serpentard, ou même le bureau du directeur. Il parcourut la grande salle du regard et tomba sur deux têtes rousses étonnamment similaires, voila la solution à son problème.

Il se dirigea vers les jumeaux, qui le saluèrent en disant :

« Salut seigneur…

.. des chats, il semblerait…

… que ton petit…

…compagnon est…

…mis à Ron…

…la claque qu'il…

…méritait depuis…

…longtemps. Que…

….peut-on faire…

…pour toi ? »

Zach sourit, les premiers temps il ressortait toujours de ses conversations les deux clowns avec un certains vertige. Mais il avait finis par apprendre à apprécier leur numéro de duettistes, très au point d'ailleurs, et en riais avec plaisir. Il leur expliqua de quoi il retournait, et les jumeaux se firent, un plaisir de le mener vers le bureau directorial.

C'est ainsi que Zach se retrouva devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du vieux fou, gargouille qui s'effaça d'elle-même pour révélé l'escalier qu'elle protégeait. Les jumeaux lui promirent de l'attendre pour le mener à la salle commune de serpentard, il faudrait juste que Zach demande le mot de passe au dingo.

Le jeune garçon vérifia ses protections mentales avant de frapper à la lourde porte de bois. Dumbledore l'invita à entrer et lui indiqua un siège, l'enfant se laissa tomber dedans, en simulant une fatigue plus grande que celle qu'il ressentait, histoire que le vieux fou ne le retienne pas trop longtemps, et demanda :

« Vous m'avez demandez monsieur ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête :

« En effet Harry, je voulais te parler de quelques petites choses. »

Zach retint un soupir d'exaspération, et dit :

« Je croyais pourtant que mon père m'avait inscrit sous le nom de Zachary Potter-Lightner, et je ne me souviens pas vous avoir permis de me tutoyer, à moins que je doive faire de même avec vous ? »

Ca avait au moins le mérite de mettre les choses au clair, le survivant ne tenait absolument pas à se rapprocher de lui, mais le directeur eut tout de même du mal à ne pas gifler le petit brun. Il afficha néanmoins un sourire bienveillant, 60 ans qu'il l'utilisait ce sourire et il ne l'avait jamais déçu, même Tom en son temps s'y était laissé prendre, alors ce n'était pas ce môme pourri gâté qui allait se douter de quelque chose. Il lui faudrait seulement plus de temps pour parvenir à le manipuler, mais il finirait par y arriver.

« Navré monsieur Potter-Lightner, mais comprenez que je vous tenu dans mes bras quand vous étiez bébé, ce qui m'a laissé pensé qu'une certaine familiarité pouvait être de mise entre nous. »

L'enfant s'empêcha de lui rire au nez :

« Oui, mon père m'a parler de cette épisode, quand vous avez voulu, en toute illégalité, me placer chez les Dursley, il se trouve que j'ai eu l'occasion de les observer une fois ou deux, et je remercie Merlin que mon père vous en ais empêcher. Mais je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour me présenter des excuses, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Le vieil homme perdit un instant pied, dire qu'il avait pensé que l'enfant serait une proie facile, il avait eu tout faux. Au plus profond de lui-même il se demanda une microseconde si Alexandre n'avait pas eu raison à son procès, peut-être se faisait-il trop vieux… Mais il se reprit vite, et répondit :

« En fait il s'agit de votre animal de compagnie, il semblerait qu'il ait attaqué Monsieur Weasley, dans ces conditions je ne peux pas…. »

Zach le coupa avec un air inquiet, qui le réjouis, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'enfant :

« Professeur, vous devriez vraiment vous reposer. »

L'incrédulité qu'affichait le vieux fou n'était pas feinte, qu'est-ce que le gamin racontait encore ? Le brun développa :

« En quelques phrases vous avez fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mon père m'a prévenu que vous étiez fatigué, et il a visiblement raison. Je vais vous expliquer, Shadow n'est pas un animal de compagnie, c'est mon ami, en tant que tel je n'ais pas à lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. Ensuite, contrairement à ce que Monsieur Weasley vous a raconter, Shadow ne l'a pas attaqué, il c'est défendu, et avec une retenue qui l'honore. Partant du principe que Monsieur Weasley à tenter, stupidement et sans la moindre chance de réussir, de le tuer, Shadow aurait été en droit de lui arracher la tête. Je vous engage à vérifier auprès des autres élèves la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées. »

Dumbledore eut une nouvelle fois envie de gifler ce petit insolent, mais il se retint, bien que n'y croyant pas, il demanda néanmoins :

« Donc je suppose que vous refuserez de le confier à Hagrid ? »

Zach sourit innocemment :

« Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, Shadow est un abyssin, dans le monde magique ils sont considérés comme des chats. Hors les élèves ont le droit d'avoir un chat, c'est dit de manière très explicite sur la liste des fournitures. Shadow, comme tous les abyssins, comprend parfaitement le langage humain, il n'attaquera donc jamais quelqu'un par erreur, en tout cas, pas plus qu'un humain lambda. Et je lui ai explicitement demandé de rester sous son apparence de chat ou de chaton pendant la journée, sauf cas exceptionnel évidement. Donc non, je ne le confierais pas à Hagrid. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, tout en notant mentalement qu'il devrait faire preuve de plus de délicatesse la prochaine fois qu'il tenterait de séparer le garçon de son familier.

« Y aurait-il autre chose monsieur ? »

A défaut, le vieil homme changea de sujet :

« Tout dépend, mais peut-être à tu des questions concernant Voldemort ? »

Zach haussa les épaules :

« C'est un héritier, celui de Serpentard, il s'appelle Tom Marvolo Riddle, est né d'un père moldu et d'une mère sorcière, de la famille Gaunt je crois bien. Il a essayé de me tuer quand j'avais un an, sans doute parce que je descends de Gryffondor. En nous savons tous les deux, qu'il doit roder dans le coin. »

Le directeur retint un soupir d'exaspération, Alexandre avait déjà tout dit, ou presque au gamin, l'empêchant ainsi de le manipuler avec des brides d'information. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de se débarrasser d'Alexandre Potter ! La curiosité du vieil homme fut piquée par la dernière phrase du garçon, non pas qu'il ait tort, Tom était certainement dans le coin, mais comment le garçon le savait-il ? Il lui posa la question, et Zach répondit candidement :

« Je doute qu'un sorcier comme lui, avec un tel égo, est digérer le fait de se faire quasiment détruire par un petit garçon en couche. M'est avis qu'il me garde une rancune tenace, hors jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne savait pas où me trouver, mais maintenant si. Donc, me voilà moi, frêle enfant sans défense, projeter durement dans un château immense que je ne connais pas, ne suis-je pas une cible alléchante ? Après tout il peut ce passer tellement de chose dans un château aussi vieux et aussi grand, comme disent les moldus, « un accident est si vite arrivé ». Un escalier farceur, un cognard déréglé, une potion mal préparée, une métamorphose qui tourne mal, un sort mal formulé, il y a tellement de risque d'accidents. Mais heureusement vous êtes là. »

Dumbledore le regarda sans comprendre, et l'enfant expliqua :

« Je pensais que vous étiez au courant, le conseil des gouverneurs vous rappellera dès demain que la sécurité de tous les élèves est de votre responsabilité légale, ou pour être plus précis, que si un élève se cogne, le conseil considéreras que c'est votre faute. »

Le vieil homme déglutit péniblement, il aurait du se douter qu'Alexandre ferrait quelque chose comme ca, et vu le petit speech que venais de faire l'enfant, ce dernier s'attendait déjà à ce qu'il le mette en danger pour venir le sauver.

Dumbledore regretta, plus que jamais, la mort de James, au moins ce dernier avait toute confiance en lui, et il pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi sans qu'il pose de questions. Lily avait été un peu plus difficile à manipuler, mais le rejet de sa sœur l'avait rendue plus malléable. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du lâcher Voldemort sur leurs traces.

A l'époque il avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée, James et Lily morts, il avait tout pouvoir sur Harry, l'élu, c'était pour cela qu'il avait « persuadé » James de prendre Peter comme gardien du secret. Dumbledore le savait mangemort depuis des mois, mais sachant à quel point il était insignifiant, pour lui ou Voldemort, il n'avait jamais jugé utile de l'utiliser pour faire de la désinformation, il l'avait juste surveillé pour le cas où il aurait besoin de lui. Ce qui avait été le cas, ajouté à cela l'emprisonnement de Sirius, qui aurait pu contester la garde de Harry, cela avait été un coup royal. Du moins cela aurait du l'être, si Alexandre ne s'en était pas mêler.

Mais cela ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur le passé, c'était fait et impossible à défaire.

Revenant à sa conversation avec Zach, il hocha la tête en disant :

« C'est parfaitement normal, après tout je suis responsable de la sécurité des mes élèves. »

Le petit garçon approuva, puis demanda :

« Pourriez-vous me donnez le mot de passe de la salle commune de serpentard, j'aimerais aller me coucher, je tiens à être en forme pour mes cours de demain.

Bien sur, le mot de passe est **acta non verba**. »

Zach sourit, Killian avait insisté pour qu'il apprenne le latin, et cette locution latine était pleine de sens, « des actes pas des mots ». Ce n'était certainement pas par hasard que cette phrase avait été choisie, mais tout ceci attendrait le lendemain. L'enfant n'était pas vraiment fatigué, il avait pratiquement dormi pendant tout le trajet en train, mais il avait hâte de retrouver Drago et d'aller explorer le château.

Chose facilité par la cape d'invisibilité qu'Alexandre avait récupérer auprès de Dumbledore. La cape avait été offerte à James par leurs parents, et quand ce dernier c'était caché, il l'avait tout simplement mise dans le coffre familial, le vieux dingo avait donc fait main basse dessus. Suite au procès, il l'avait retourné à Alex, mais agrémenter d'un très discret charme de repérage, un truc bien pensé pour épatés les imbéciles. En effet, quelqu'un caché sous une cape d'invisibilité ne s'attendait en général pas à ce qu'on l'interpelle, ce qu'aurais pu faire Dumbledore grâce à son sort, il aurait senti, non pas l'utilisateur, mais la cape en elle-même.

Alexandre n'avait pas désactivé le sort, il n'avait même pas expliqué à Zach ou Drago comment faire, la seule chose qu'il avait faite, avait été de les prévenir de la présence du dit sort, à eux ensuite de se débrouiller. Killian n'avait pas été convaincu par le raisonnement de son mari, mais Lucius était parfaitement d'accord avec lui, c'était une situation sans grand risque, et les enfants devraient pouvoir se débrouiller sans qu'il y ait forcément un adulte derrière eux.

Le deux petits n'auraient eu aucun mal à simplement brisé le sort, mais Drago avait trouvé beaucoup plus amusant de piéger le vieux fou, aussi le but qu'ils c'étaient fixés était de transféré le sort sur autre chose, et de se planquer ensuite pour voir la réaction du vieillard.

Mais en attendant, et à moins de tomber sur Dumbledore, la cape permettrait tout de même quelques ballades sans trop de risque.

Zach salua poliment le directeur, et alla rejoindre les jumeaux, qui le menèrent jusqu'à sa salle commune. Il les remercia, et pénétra enfin dans le domaine des serpentards.

La salle commune était dépourvue de fenêtre, puisque située dans les cachots, mais de nombreux feux de cheminée et torches l'éclairait brillement. Elle était, bien évidement, décoré dans les tons verts et argents, ce qui ce révélait très reposant pour les yeux.

De nombreux élèves toutes années confondues, étaient encore présent et discutaient de tout et de rien, mais souvent du survivant. Un grand silence ce fit quand le jeune garçon entra, mais après une seconde de flottement, la majorité des verts et argents retournèrent à leurs conversation sans s'occuper davantage du nouveau. Une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas enlever aux serpentards c'était le respect de la vie privé, on ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres, ca n'attirait que des problèmes.

Zach fut assez satisfait de l'ignorance dont il faisait l'objet, et rejoignit Drago, qui discutait avec Blaise au coin d'un feu. Le petit brun se laissa tomber aux cotés de son ami, et posa sa tête sur les cuisses du blond en écoutant distraitement la conversation de ses amis. Drago lui adressa un sourire et commença machinalement à lui passer la main dans les cheveux. Zach sourit, il adorait quand Drago faisait ca, le blond, quand il n'y avait pas Cédric, Charlie ou un adulte avec eux, prenait le rôle du grand frère, et il aurait massacré n'importe qui s'en prenant à Zach.

Quand il eut finit sa conversation avec Blaise, Drago demanda :

« Alors il voulait quoi le dingo ? »

Zach sourit et lui expliqua en détail ce qui c'était passé dans le bureau directorial, Blaise et Drago sourirent de concert en entendant le brun décrire avec un peu d'exagération les réactions du soi-disant « plus grand sorcier du siècle ». Puis Zach dit :

« Il va falloir qu'on soutienne Neville, il se retrouve entouré de débiles, et avec Weasley en plus, il a beau être très capable de se débrouiller seul, je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'on l'abandonne. »

Les deux autres garçons approuvèrent, Neville était certainement le plus discret de leur bande, mais c'était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter, et profondément gentil. Zach s'étonna d'ailleurs qu'il ait été envoyé à Gryffondor, il l'aurait plus vu à Poufsouffle.

Le blond et le châtain allèrent dans son sens, ils auraient également parié leur baguette que leur ami aurait du aller dans la maison du professeur Chourave. Mais visiblement le choixpeaux n'avait pas été de leur avis, Drago se demanda même si le nid à poussière n'était pas détraqué, puisque Weasley était allé à Gryffondor, alors que le courage n'était certainement pas sa qualité première.

Ce fut Blaise qui leur fournit une explication, du moins quelque chose y ressemblant. Le choixpeaux se basait certes sur les qualités reconnues des maisons, mais si quelqu'un, et cela devait arriver souvent, n'était ni rusé, ni fidèle, ni courageux, ni intelligent ? Il fallait bien le repartir par quand même. Donc le tas de chiffons répartissait par défaut. Ainsi Weasley, qui était stupide, traître, sans subtilité et couard, ne pouvait aller nulle part, du moins en théorie, mais sans doute ses défauts étaient-ils un peu moins éloignés de l'image des Gryffondor que des autres maisons.

Le brun et le blond gardèrent le silence un moment, réfléchissant posément à cette idée, et conclurent que leur ami avait certainement raison, la majorité des élèves étaient repartis par défaut, sans compter ceux qui ne voulaient à aucun prix décevoir leurs familles. Au final, la répartition se révélait une vaste blague, n'ayant, à l'origine, aucune légitimité, mais après 7 années passé à être entouré par les « qualités » d'une maison, les élèves prenaient forcément le pli.

Sur cette conclusion, les garçons décidèrent d'aller se coucher, du moins officiellement, officieusement, Zach et Drago comptaient bien aller faire leur petite ballade dans les couloirs. D'autant plus que leurs pères leurs avaient parlé de deux endroits à connaître impérativement : la cuisine, et la salle sur demande.

Les garçons étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée d'utiliser cette fameuse salle magique, ils avaient déjà imaginés plein de choses à faire avec elle.

Les trois garçons se séparèrent sur le palier des dortoirs, Blaise rejoignant la chambre qu'il partageait avec Théodore Nott, tandis que Zach et Drago avaient la leur. Les dortoirs communs à toute une année étaient l'apanage des maisons qu'on aurait pu qualifier de « sentimentales », à savoir Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, le courage et la fidélité. Mais pour les maisons « intellectuelles », Serpentard et Serdaigle, les élèves partageaient des chambres doubles.

C'était une distinction qui datait de la fondation de l'école, Rowena et Salazar pensaient qu'ainsi liés en binôme, les élèves progresseraient mieux, alors que Godric et Helga pensaient que le groupe devait aider les plus « faibles », d'où le coté communautaire des dortoirs.

Inutile de dire que Drago et Zach étaient ravi d'avoir une chambre pour eux seuls. La première chose qu'ils firent en pénétrant dans la chambre qui serait la leur pendant 7 années, fut de faire de la déco. Le vert et l'argent c'était bien joli, mais c'était lassant à la longue. Zach transforma tout d'abord le sol de pierre glacé en une épaisse moquette noire, il aurait préféré clair, mais avec les poils de Shadow, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, puis il réunis les deux lits en un seul, laissant Drago s'occuper du reste. Le blond transforma les murs, de pierre eux aussi, en panneau de bois clair qui contrastaient agréablement avec la moquette noire. Le plafond fut seulement peint en blanc. Les enfants auraient aimés reproduire le plafond de la chambre de Zach, mais ils ne savaient pas encore le faire, et cela les auraient trop fatigués.

Il s'attaquèrent ensuite à la salle de bain, préférant largement les baignoires aux douches, ils remplacèrent les deux cabines par une grande baignoire, cette dernière ne valait pas celle de Zach ou de Drago chez eux, ils n'auraient jamais pu nager dedans, mais au moins ils y tiendraient tout les deux confortablement.

Suite à cela, les deux enfants repassèrent dans la chambre et purent enfin se débarrasser de leurs immondes robes d'école et se glissés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils vérifièrent longuement qu'aucun morceau de corps ne dépassait, puis sortir. La salle commune était maintenant vide, et ils purent quitter le domaine des serpentards sans se faire remarquer.

Ils commencèrent par aller dans les cuisines, qui étaient largement plus proche, suivant les instructions reçus, ils chatouillèrent la poire et pénétrèrent dans le royaume des elfes de maison. Les petites créatures se répandirent en révérences et demandèrent ce qu'elles pouvaient bien faire pour les deux garçons, au final les enfants se contentèrent d'une part de gâteau et d'un jus de citrouille.

En ressortant, ils hésitèrent, aller jusqu'à la salle sur demande serait assez long, et il y avait un risque non négligeable de se perdre, ils renoncèrent finalement. Ils devraient s'organiser avant, Zach proposa qu'ils aillent dès le lendemain à la bibliothèque pour tenter de trouver des plans de Poudlard, une fois recopiés avec un charme de localisation, ils ne devraient plus se perdre.

Ils retournèrent donc dans leur chambre, et se mirent au lit, Zach trouva instantanément les bras de Drago, et les deux enfants se laissèrent doucement aller au sommeil, chacun savourant la présence de l'autre, se sentant quasiment complet.

Ils se réveillèrent très tôt, après tout ils avaient passé l'après-midi de la veille à dormir, ils passèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chacun rassurant l'autre de sa présence, malgré leur intelligence et leur bravades, ils restaient deux petits garçon qui avaient quittés leurs parents. Et ils avaient peur.

Drago finit par pousser son ami jusqu'à la salle de bain et ils prirent un long bain, s'éclaboussant joyeusement. Un adulte, et même un adolescent aurait trouvé choquant de voir ces deux garçons de onze ans, barbotant ensemble dans le plus simple appareil, mais les deux intéressés n'aurais pas compris. Ils n'étaient qu'innocence, du moins à ce sujet là, ils étaient frères, avaient le même âge, avaient tout deux un zizi, qu'auraient-ils eus à cacher à l'autre ?

Plus tard, ils comprendraient, et en rougiraient, mais aujourd'hui, ils n'auraient simplement pas compris.

Sans aucune gêne, ils se séchèrent mutuellement, c'était bien plus pratique pour le dos par exemple, et allèrent s'habiller en soufflant bruyamment contre les robes d'école. Zach se promit d'ailleurs de trouver un moyen de s'en passer.

Les deux petits allèrent ensuite déjeuner, la grande salle était quasiment vide, on y voyait quelques Serdaigle, déjà plongés dans leurs livres, un ou deux Serpentard, qui faisaient de même, et c'était tout. Devant le silence quasi religieux qui meublait la salle, les deux garçons s'assirent doucement et commencèrent à manger.

Ils finirent bien avant que la majorité des élèves n'arrivent, mais certains professeurs étaient déjà là, entre autre Rogue, qui jeta un regard peu amène au survivant. Zach soupira, il fallait qu'il coince son directeur de maison rapidement, hors de question de passé 7 années à se disputer avec lui.

Le problème était qu'il n'avait rien pour négocier, en tant que Serpentard, Rogue ne ferait rien pour rien, torturer l'enfant lui apporterait une certaine satisfaction malsaine, mais ne pas le faire ne lui apporterais rien. Alors pourquoi s'en serrait-il priver ?

Zach regretta réellement pour la première fois d'avoir recouvrer sa véritable apparence, sous les traits du fils d'Alexandre et Killian, Rogue aurait certainement été plus enclin à la clémence. Mais aujourd'hui il était le sosie de son père au même âge, avec en plus les yeux de sa mère, rappel douloureux pour le directeur de maison du rôle qu'il avait joué dans la mort de sa plus vieille amie.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrais tenter le professeur de potion ? En toute franchise, il ne connaissait pas assez Rogue pour le savoir, mais Drago lui, pratiquait le directeur de maison depuis des années, il saurait surement comment le prendre.

Malheureusement le blond ne lui fournit pas les réponses qu'il attendait, certes il connaissait Rogue depuis toujours, mais il n'avait aucun idée sur la façon de l'influencer, cependant il promit d'en parler à son père, qui aurais certainement quelques idées.

Un préfet leur distribuas leurs emplois du temps, ils commençaient par métamorphose avec Gryffondor, heureusement qu'ils verraient Neville, sinon le simple fait de passer deux heures dans la même pièce que le rouquin débile leur auraient donné envie de rentrer chez eux.

Avant de se rendre à leur premier cours, les 4 garçons passèrent à la bibliothèque, pour emprunter différents ouvrages selon leurs centres d'intérêt. Neville sur les plantes, Blaise, sur les potions, Zach sur la création de sort, son nouveau dada, et Drago sur les enchantements de haut-niveau, entre autre pour le plafond de leur chambre.

Le cours fut sans surprise, c'est-à-dire inintéressant, non pas que McGonagal soit un mauvais professeur, bien au contraire, mais les garçons, Blaise et Neville compris, maitrisaient déjà parfaitement le sort appris. Ce qui leur valut d'ailleurs une dizaine de points chacun. Sur les conseils de Blaise, qui tenait l'idée de ses parents, les 4 garçons avaient chacun une plume à dictée qui écrivait le cours à leur place. Enfin pour être précis, les garçons utilisaient des stylos moldus enchantés, pourquoi s'ennuyer avec des plumes et de l'encre ? Encore une brillante démonstration de la stupidité des sorciers.

Ils en profitèrent donc pour se plonger dans les ouvrages qu'ils avaient empruntés à la bibliothèque. Bien entendu le professeur ne fut tout d'abord pas ravie, mais voyant qu'ils prenaient parfaitement le cours, et qu'ils réussissaient le sort sans le moindre problème, elle se résigna. Ce n'était pas comme si ils discutaient ou faisaient des bêtises, au contraire.

Suivit un cours de sortilège, avec les Serdaigle, sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione, les garçons reproduire le schéma du cours précédent, et de la même façon, le professeur Flitwick ne le leur reprocha pas. D'autant moins en voyant que Zach et Drago lisaient des livres qu'il avait lui-même écrit.

Les garçons en profitèrent d'ailleurs à la fin du cours pour lui poser quelques questions. Drago expliqua ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire dans leur chambre, et le professeur développa les différents moyens de parvenir au résultat qu'il souhaitait.

Le plus simple était de « teindre » l'air situé juste en-dessous du plafond en bleu nuit et d'y disposé de façon plus ou moins correcte des étincelles magiques. Mais cela signifierait que le plafond serait statique.

Un moyen intermédiaire serait d'utiliser une variante du sort de planétarium qui servait pour les cours d'astronomie de jours, mais il serait quasiment impossible de limité le sort au seul plafond.

Le dernier moyen, inspiré de celui utilisé pour le plafond de la grande salle, serait d'utiliser deux sorts, un servant à relever les positions des étoiles, et un autre servant à les reporter, mais cela était extrêmement long et fatiguant à mettre en place. Car pour se faire, il faudrait utiliser des étincelles magiques, une par étoile que l'on voulait reporter, mais également lié chacune d'elle à sa jumelle céleste, cela sans perturbé le champ magique des autres étincelles déjà liées. Et tout ceci sans compter qu'il faudrait que le garçon utilise un sort source qui permettait de repérer les étoiles même par temps couvert. Mais au final c'est ce qui donnerait le meilleur résultat.

Drago fut quelque peu refroidit par la description faite par son professeur, mais décida tout de même tenter le coup, en attendant il pourrait toujours utiliser la première solution, juste pour la décoration.

Zach entretint alors le minuscule professeur sur la création de sort, domaine extrêmement fermé, et élitiste, le nombre de chose à prendre en compte pour créer un simple sort de lévitation était proprement sidérant. En premier lieu la formule, cela avait l'air de rien comme ca, mais lors de la création du sort il fallait impérativement trouver la bonne formule celle que la magie « reconnaîtrais ». D'une certaine façon on n'inventait pas de nouveau sort, on les découvrait, et pour cela il fallait avoir une connexion avec la trame même de la magie.

En plus de la formule, il y avait les mouvements de baguette qui obéissaient à la même règle, sans compter les pensées, l'accointance avec la « couleur » de la magie, la puissance nécessaire, etc…

On pouvait passer des années, voir des décennies sur la création d'un seul sort, Flitwick lui-même, qui faisait pourtant autorité dans le monde entier, n'en n'avait créé qu'un seul, et il était l'un des plus grands experts dans ce domaine.

Le minuscule professeur fut plus que surpris par les questions pleines d'intelligence que lui posa le petit garçon, elles démontraient que l'enfant savait de quoi il parlait, et bien qu'il ne puisse décemment pas encourager un enfant de onze ans à se plonger dans de la magie aussi complexe, le professeur ne voulait simplement pas gâcher un tel potentiel. Il répondit donc le plus honnêtement possible aux questions du brun.

Les deux garçons finirent par se rendre dans la grande salle, en étant particulièrement frustrés par la discussion qu'ils avaient eue. Malgré leur intelligence, ils restaient des enfants de onze ans, donc pleins de candeur sur certains points, entre autre, que rien ne leur était impossible, et même pas difficile, mais ils venaient de prendre brusquement conscience de la réalité. Ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire était difficile, voir impossible pour des enfants de leur âge, tout survivant, héritier ou Pierre de serpentard qu'ils soient.

Mais il ne serrait pas dit qu'ils abandonneraient aussi facilement, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de poursuivre encore un moment leur recherche, pour le cas où ils découvriraient une voie plus aisée, et si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, ils trouveraient toujours autre chose pour s'occuper.

Le déjeuner n'eut rien d'extraordinaire, et les enfants rejoignirent rapidement leur prochain cours : Potions.

Dès la première minute, Zach sut que le cours serait long, très long, trop long, tout du moins tant que Rogue ferait tout pour l'humilier et percer ses défenses spirituelles. Intérieurement, Zach admirait l'extraordinaire maitrise de son professeur en matière de légilimencie, ses assauts étaient plein de ruse, toujours furtifs, pas comme ceux de Dumbledore, mais en plus de ca, il arrivait à faire cours en même temps. Ca c'était vraiment du grand art, l'homme arrivait à séparer parfaitement son esprit conscient, comme s'il avait deux cerveaux, très impressionnant.

Par diplomatie, et malgré ses défenses, Zach laissa transparaitre une part de son admiration pour les capacités du professeur de potion. Le résultat ne fut pas celui que le garçon escomptait, au lieu de la satisfaction que toute personne aurait du ressentir, Rogue sembla surtout furieux que l'enfant se soit rendu compte de ses assauts.

Zach soupira intérieurement, en plus l'homme se vexait facilement, celui la n'allait pas être facile à convaincre.

Le seul point positif de ce cours, fut que les garçons réussirent tous leurs potions. Drago et Blaise n'avait pas vraiment de mérite, puisqu'ils avaient appris les potions très tôt avec Rogue, Neville devait son salut à Blaise, avec qui il c'était mis en binôme, et Zach, devait sa réussite, à Killian. Du moins en exceptant le fait qu'il ait travaillé avec Drago. Mais surtout, son papa blond adorait faire la cuisine et avait appris très tôt au petit garçon à suivre précisément une recette jusqu'à la maitriser parfaitement, et ensuite à se permettre des variations.

Et Zach avait appris, du moins en partie, il n'avait jamais tellement été intéressé par la cuisine salée, mais les desserts…. Le petit garçon adorait faire des gâteaux, et son entourage ne s'en plaignait pas, depuis ses 7 ans il n'avait pas raté une recette. Il n'avait donc pas trop de mal à suivre une recette de potion de première année, même si la magie de voir le gâteau prendre forme n'opérerait pas et gâchait un peu son plaisir.

Toujours est-il qu'il n'y eut pas d'autres catastrophes que celles provoquées par Weasley, Crabbe et Goyle, autant dire, pas grand-chose. Et Rogue fut bien forcé de ne pas enlever de points à Zach ou Neville, pourtant il en mourait d'envie. Mais les potions étaient parfaites, et les enfants avaient étés particulièrement sages, sans compter qu'enlever des points à Zach c'était enlever des points à Serpentard, ce qui énervait prodigieusement le professeur de potion.

D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il se penche sur ce mystère, comment le fils du plus Gryffondor des Gryffondors avait put finir à Serpentard ? Et comment pouvait-il s'entendre comme larrons en foire avec Drago et Blaise d'une part, et Londubat d'autre part. Tout cela n'était pas naturel pensa le directeur de serpentard en libérant ses élèves !

En y repensant, que le mioche s'entende avec Drago, ce n'était pas aussi étonnant que ca, Alexandre et Lucius avaient été amants pendant leur scolarité, et avaient gardés d'excellents rapports, du moins en omettant le fait que Lucius ai été mangemort. Et oui Alex n'avait pas été à Gryffondor, c'était un Serdaigle, avec une nette tendance vert et argent tout de même, Rogue se souvenait d'une fois ou deux ou l'adolescent avait fait preuve d'une ruse à faire pâlir Salazar lui-même.

En plus de ca, il était de notoriété publique que les deux frères Potter ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture pendant leur scolarité. Rogue n'avait jamais eu les détails, mais visiblement ce crétin de James méprisait son frère d'avoir été Serdaigle et non pas un bon Gryffondor stupide. Le dit frère, avait visiblement l'habitude de ce genre de traitement puisqu'il n'avait jamais montré aucune réaction, ou presque.

Rogue se souvenait d'un soir, il devait être en 6° ou peut-être 7° année, donc Alex devait avoir 13 ou 14 ans, il arpentait les couloirs en réfléchissant à l'avenir que lui promettait le lord noir, quand il avait été attiré par des bruits étranges venant d'une salle de classe vide. Curieux comme un sac de chat, qui à dit que la curiosité était un défaut Gryffondor ? Il c'était approché doucement et avait jeté un œil dans la pièce. Ce qu'il avait vu, et entendu, lui avait laissé une sale sensation au niveau de la poitrine, Alex sanglotait dans les bras de Lily tout en tentant d'expliquer qu'il ne comprenait pas la haine de son frère pour lui.

Lily, qui était déjà avec James, ne connaissait apparemment pas la réponse non plus, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était consolé de son mieux l'adolescent. Le pire pour Rogue, avait été le lendemain, quand il avait vu Alex croisé les maraudeurs, James avait été infect, comme d'habitude, et Alex n'avait pas montré la moindre réaction. Voir ce masque tellement inexpressif, qu'on aurait pu croire être devant un cadavre, sur le visage du jeune Serdaigle avait vraiment bouleversé le futur professeur de potion.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, les deux frères c'étaient quelques peu rapproché à la mort de leur parents, gracieuseté du lord, puis Lily avait finit par construire un pont entre eux. Mais de ce qu'il en savait, c'était la naissance du mioche qui avait mis fin à la brouille entre les frère Potter. Du moins en apparence, car après des années de mauvais traitement, Rogue refusait de croire qu'Alexandre ait pu pardonner à son frère.

Et il avait raison !


	4. Chapter 4

_Tit blabla de mouaaa:_

_Alors déjà merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu, c'est super sympa n'arretez pas je vais finir par ronroner._

_Comme vous le verez je n'ai pas finis cette première année, contrairement à ce que j'avais prevu, mais en voyant que j'étais déjà à 22 pages, j'ai préféré vous poster ce chapitre tout de suite. Le suivant sera sans doute beaucoup plus court que les autre puisqu'il n'iras, à priori, que jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. En même temps je dit ca, mais je changerais peut-être d'avis en cours de route lol._

_Que dire sinon? Des reviews svp?_

_J'ai relut assez rapidement ce chapitre, donc il est possible que quelques incohérences m'ais échappé (il me semble pas mais bon...) si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me les signaler._

_Bonne lecture_

_Byebye_

_AD_

* * *

La vie s'installa rapidement dans une certaine routine pour les garçons, les cours étaient étonnamment faciles, surtout avec les cours particuliers que leurs parents leurs avaient donnés. Mais même sans cela, les garçons avaient l'impression d'être en maternelle, un sort de lévitation ? C'en était pathétique de ridicule tellement c'était simple. Il fallait vraiment être le dernier des idiots, comme Weasley, pour ne pas y arriver.

Au moins cela leur permettait-il de se consacrer à leurs projets, Zach continuais à travailler sur la création de sort, Drago sur les enchantements de haut niveau, Blaise et Neville eux travaillaient ensemble sur un projet privé. Aucun de leurs amis ne savait de quoi il retournait, mais cela occupait beaucoup les deux garçons.

Il y eut bien quelques événements un peu hors-normes, comme lors du premier cours de vol des garçons. Zach s'y fit remarquer à plus d'un titre, en effet, monsieur Weasley, qui était toujours prêt à faire son intéressant, avait défié Zach. Celui qui ferait le tour du château le plus rapidement gagnerais, mais Zach n'avait aucune raison de se prêter à ce jeu stupide, aussi le rouquin était-il parti seul. Sans penser une seconde qu'étant le seul participant, sa victoire n'aurait aucune valeur. Le professeur de vol ayant été appelé par Dumbledore, les élèves étaient donc sans surveillance.

La question ne se posa pas, car le rouquin ne réussit même pas à faire son fameux tour, après quelques secondes de vol, il réussit à accrocher sa robe sur un support de torche en métal et resta épinglé à quelques 30 mètres de hauteur.

Et il y serait resté un certain temps, si Shadow, profitant du cours de vol pour batifoler aux alentours, ne l'avait pas vu et n'avait pas décidé d'aller avertir son maître. Zach n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à laisser Weasley épinglé là-haut, et même son décès ne l'aurait pas ému plus que ca, mais pour les jumeaux et surtout pour Charlie, il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisé.

Il enfourcha le balai qu'il avait à la main, et demanda à ses amis de faire de même, les 4 garçons eurent tôt fait de rejoindre le rouquin. Drago et Blaise, qui étaient les deux plus grands et plus costauds, attrapèrent chacun une main du rouquin et le délivrèrent de la pique qui le retenait.

Mais à force de se gaver de sucrerie, le rouquin pesait son poids, et il avait les mains moites, les deux garçons eurent rapidement du mal à le tenir, Zach et Neville se rapprochèrent pour les aider, mais ils étaient trop prêt du mur et manquaient de place pour manœuvrer et trouver de nouveaux points d'appuis pour retenir le rouquin. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, le rouquin chut, et il se serrait certainement écrasé lamentablement au sol, si Shadow n'était pas intervenu, en poussant un rugissement de colère, l'abyssin révéla une nouvelle forme encore plus imposante que celle de panthère. A ce moment là, Shadow faisait le double d'une panthère normale, aussi n'eut-il aucune difficulté à attraper Weasley par le col de sa robe et à le déposer à terre.

Zach ignora complètement le rouquin pour se jeter au cou de son compagnon pour lui roucouler à mi-voix à quel point il était beau sous cette forme. Bien que contrarié d'avoir du user de cette forme pour ce rouquin débile, Shadow se laissa aller aux caresses et gratouilles de son maître et ronronna rapidement. Les mains des autres garçons rejoignirent bientôt celle du survivant et l'abyssin ronronna de plus belle.

Après quelques instants de gratouillage, les enfants décidèrent de ramener Weasley sur le lieu du cours, et de garder pour eux la nouvelle forme de Shadow. Weasley étant à moitié sonné, il pourrait bien raconter tout ce qu'il voulait, personne ne le croirais. Les garçons ramenèrent donc leur boulet dans la cours, et furent bien évidement attrapé par le professeur Bibine.

Dans ce genre de cas, les garçons avaient vite compris qu'il valait mieux laisser parler Zach, surtout quand il avait Shadow sur l'épaule, avec leurs parents, Drago aidait énormément, mais avec des étranger, il valait mieux Neville et son air timide.

Toujours est-il que le survivant expliqua posément ce qui c'était passé. Weasley tenta évidement de tout leur mettre sur le dos, mais le fait que toute la classe confirme que c'était lui qui avait provoqué Zach mis à mal sa version. Mais le rouquin n'en démordit pas, et raconta que les Serpentard et cette « honte à Gryffondor » l'avaient épinglés en haut d'un tour pour se moquer de lui et le menacer, sans compter cet horrible animal que Zach avait faillit lâcher sur lui.

Les professeurs avaient tous plus ou moins ouvertement, été avertit par le directeur que le survivant commettrait sans doute beaucoup de bêtises, et qu'entre sa version et celle de n'importe qui d'autre, celle de l'autre était surement la vraie.

Bien entendu les choses n'avaient pas été dites aussi précisément, le vieux fou avait fait comprendre à mots couverts que le survivant était un enfant désobéissant et menteur, chose totalement erronée.

Toujours est-il que le professeur de vol, quoiqu'en trouvant l'histoire de Weasley parsemée d'incohérences, était tout de même assez encline à le croire. Zach le vit, et se tourna d'un coup vers le rouquin :

« Ronald Weasley, refuses-tu de reconnaitre que tu as une dette de vie envers moi ? »

Le professeur fut choqué, aucun élève de onze ans ne devrait connaitre cela, et elle aurait normalement du empêcher cela, mais c'était trop tard, si le rouquin mentait en répondant à cette question, il mourrait c'était aussi simple que ca. Mais en disant la vérité, il deviendrait le débiteur du serpentard jusqu'à ce qu'il lui sauve la vie à son tour.

Les Weasley n'appartenaient peut-être pas au conseil, mais ils étaient une famille assez ancienne pour avoir appris à leurs enfants les règles du monde magique. Et Ronald Weasley savait donc qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir, il maudit le survivant de toute son âme, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il pose cette question ? Quelques heures de colles n'allaient pas le tuer ? Mais non, il fallait qu'il lui enlève la moindre trace d'héroïsme, lui, Ronald Weasley résistant à 3 serpentard et un méchant gryffondor, ca aurait été une bonne histoire. Mais le brun ne voulait pas, résultat, il se retrouvait dans la pire des situations.

Une fois qu'il aurait reconnus avoir une dette de vie, il devrait se comporter avec déférence et respect envers le survivant, car tout le monde mépriserait un sorcier n'ayant que rancune envers celui à qui il devait la vie.

A mi-voix le rouquin lâcha :

« Je reconnais avoir une dette de vie envers toi. »

Zach hocha la tête avec satisfaction et se tourna vers le professeur :

« Comme je vous l'ai dit professeur, mes amis et moi n'avons fait qu'aider Monsieur Weasley, même si j'avoue me demander ce qui nous as pris quand on voit sa réaction. »

Weasley ressortit du cours avec deux semaines de retenues pour avoir enfourcher son balai hors de la présence du professeur, deux de plus pour avoir perdu le dit balai, et un mois supplémentaire pour avoir tenter de rejeter la faute sur un autre. Ceci sans compter les quelques 40 points qui furent retirés à Gryffondor, heureusement tempérés par les 20 que Neville reçu, de même que les trois serpentards.

Au final cela avait été un bon cours pour les 4 garçons.

Les gryffondors avaient appréciés que des serpentards aident l'un des leurs, et se firent moins méfiants envers le survivant et intégrèrent Neville à leur petit groupe. Weasley par contre fut mis à l'écart, aucun des rouges et ors n'étant très fier de son attitude, qui faisait honte à leur maison.

Le soir même les 4 enfants et Cédric se rejoignirent après le repas dans une salle de classe vide qu'ils avaient aménagée pour être Leur salle commune. Bien qu'aucun des 5 garçons ne soit des fanatiques des couleurs de leurs maisons, ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord de n'utiliser que des teintes neutres pour cet endroit. Ainsi la salle avait des murs lambrissés de bois clair, une épaisse moquette crème et un plafond tendu de voilages blancs qui s'agitaient sous une brise magique qui gardait la pièce à une température agréable.

Les élèves avaient conjurés de nombreux canapés, et fauteuils confortables, ils avaient vite trouvé chacun le leur. Neville s'asseyait toujours dans un fauteuil club dans lequel il s'enfonçait agréablement, Blaise, lui avait préféré un fauteuil à oreilles, et Zach, Drago et Cédric squattaient un canapé, Cédric au milieu, les deux petits l'entourant, chacun posant sa tête sur l'une de ses cuisses. Shadow lui c'était décidé pour une banquette basse sur laquelle il pouvait s'allonger de tout son long.

En plus des fauteuils et canapés, la salle comportait une grande table où les enfants travaillaient, une petite bibliothèque, et une salle d'eau. C'était leur refuge dans le château, ils c'étaient tous donné beaucoup de mal pour que la pièce ne soit accessible qu'à eux, et soit protéger contre toute forme d'espionnage.

Une fois tous réunis, Zach se tourna vers Shadow et demanda :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais une autre forme ? »

Le chaton, lui jeta un regard suppliant, qui ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps avec lui ou Drago et « répondit »

« Je ne savais pas que je pouvais devenir encore plus grand. »

Et c'était vrai, d'ailleurs personne ne le savait, Zach dès les premiers temps où il avait eu Shadow, avait cherché tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre sur les abyssins, et il n'avait trouvé nulle part de référence à cette forme.

Sachant que l'abyssin ne pouvait pas lui mentir, et inversement, ils s'en étaient rendus compte très tôt, Zach ne lui en voulut pas, et l'abyssin sous sa nouvelle forme fut rapidement noyé sous les caresses.

Mais le survivant comprit que s'il n'avait pas trouvé de référence à cette transformation dans tous les livres qu'il avait lu, c'était soit parce que personne n'en avait jamais été témoin, peu de chance, soit parce que Shadow, n'était pas un abyssin. Il se promit de trouver de quoi il retournait, avec une des plus grandes bibliothèques sorcière à portée de main, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal.

En attendant, la nouvelle forme de Shadow présentait certains avantage, il était désormais assez grand pour servir de monture, chose que l'abyssin n'apprécia pas vraiment. Mais il se soumit tout de même à ce traitement, du moins pour Zach et Drago, les autres n'eurent pas le droit de le monter, devant l'air peu amène qu'il prit, les enfants n'insistèrent pas.

Les garçons se mirent ensuite à leurs devoirs, chacun d'eux aidant les autres dans la matière où il avait le plus de facilité, Blaise les aidaient pour les potions, Neville pour la botanique, Drago s'occupait des sortilèges, Cédric c'était la métamorphose, et Zach excellait en DCFM, ce qu'aucun de ses amis ne comprenait vu la nullité du professeur.

Zach ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec eux, Quirell était définitivement ce qui ce faisait de pire en matière de professeur à Poudlard. A ce demandé à quoi Dumbledore pensait en recrutant son personnel. Entre le bégaiement, et l'absence totale d'intérêt dans ses cours, on en était presque au niveau des cours d'histoire de la magie. Zach avait donc rapidement pris les choses en mains, après tout s'il y avait bien une matière qui pourrait lui servir, c'était celle là, hors de question de risquer sa vie par la faute d'un prof débile. Ainsi le jeune garçon avait écumé la bibliothèque de l'école ainsi que celles de ses parents et des Malefoy pour se constituer une réserve de livres de DCFM.

Il avait été séduit très vite par le coté pratique de cette matière, la métamorphose c'était bien joli, mais dans la vie de tout les jours ca ne servait quand même pas beaucoup. Les sortilèges ? Pour l'instant ils n'apprenaient rien d'utile, les potions ? Il n'aimait pas ca, et le professeur ne faisait rien pour changer ce fait. Au final la DCFM était le sujet préféré de Zach, mais pas enseignée par Quirell.

Les garçons firent dons rapidement leurs devoirs, et s'autorisèrent ensuite quelques jeux. Ils passaient une soirée comme celle-là tous les deux jours, ils auraient aimés le faire tous les soirs, mais ils ne voulaient pas se couper totalement de leurs camarades de maison. Cédric moins que les autres, car il avait des amis dans sa maison, et dans d'autres. Mais il n'aurait jamais renoncé aux soirées qu'il passait avec les premières années.

Après quelques jeux communs, les garçons se divisaient en deux groupes, Neville et Drago jouaient aux échecs, c'était quasiment un rituel, les autres se plongeaient dans les livres, qu'ils soient de cours ou pas. Blaise se calait dans son fauteuil, Cédric sur le canapé, et Zach s'allongeait, la tête sur les genoux du Poufsouffle. La soirée se terminait au moment où Zach s'endormais.

Personne n'échangeait un mot, tous les occupants de la pièce semblaient sentir instinctivement que le petit brun avait rejoint le pays des rêves. Sans un bruit, ils rangeaient leurs jeux et leurs livres, puis Neville regagnait la tour de Gryffondor escorté par Drago et Blaise, tandis que Cédric portait Zach dans les cachots des Serpentard et le mettait au lit. Il restait à son chevet jusqu'à ce que Drago rentre, l'adolescent câlinais alors le blond un petit moment, attendait qu'il soit au lit, le bordait, et filait rejoindre sa propre maison.

Les premiers temps, les serpentards n'avaient pas tellement appréciés qu'un étranger pénètre chez eux, mais les sangs-purs avaient vite mis le holà aux réflexions des autres élèves. Non pas qu'ils apprécient l'idée de voir un Poufsouffle dans leur salle commune, mais comme le dit Poufsouffle portait délicatement celui envers qui ils étaient engagés, ils toléraient sa présence.

Le fait que tous ceux ayant osés faire une réflexion à Cédric ce soit retrouver nus dans la grande salle en plein déjeuner, avait certainement dû aider aussi.

Zach et Drago avaient d'ailleurs décidé qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de ne pas aller voir leurs amis dans les autres maisons, et Blaise avait suivit. Zach savait pour avoir étudié en long et en large l'intégralité du règlement intérieur, qu'il n'existait aucun règlement interdisant à des élèves d'aller dans d'autres salles communes que la leur, tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bêtises.

Il y eut biens sur quelques grincements de dents, des élèves comme des professeurs, mais les bouilles d'anges de Zach et Drago leur assuraient le soutien des plus âgés, et bien vite d'autres élèves suivirent leur exemple. Outre Serpentard et Gryffondor qui se livraient une guerre plus ou moins ouverte depuis des siècles, les autres maisons n'avaient pas autant de réserve quand on fait de frayer avec les autres. Les Serpentards avaient beaucoup de points communs avec les Serdaigles, et les dits Serdaigles appréciaient le sérieux des Poufsouffle, qui eux admirait le courage des Gryffondor. Gryffondor qui trouvaient dans les Serdaigle des élèves travailleurs qui pouvaient les aidés.

L'école était toujours divisée en quatre maisons, mais elles étaient plus unies que jamais, tout ca à cause de deux tous petits garçons, qui à l'origine ne désiraient qu'aller voir leurs amis. Tout le monde était donc content, ou presque.

Dumbledore n'était pas content, pas du tout même, la lutte des maisons servait ses plans, les serpentards étaient des boucs-émissaires parfaits, et leur mise à l'écart les poussaient vers les ténèbres, faisant d'eux des petites balises qui permettaient au vieux fou de savoir ce qui se passait chez l'ennemi. Mais désormais les maisons s'unissaient, et tout ca à cause de sale gosse qui avait besoin de sa « nounou » pour aller au lit.

Il semblerait que les plus petites actions du survivant puissent entrainés de grandes conséquences. Les problèmes s'accumulaient pour le vieux directeur, il n'avait toujours pas réussit à pénétré dans l'esprit du garçon, la maison de Serpentard réintégrait peu à peu l'école, le survivant devenait de plus en plus populaire auprès des élèves et des professeurs. A tel point que certain, dont madame Bibine et Minerva, lui avait demandé si il était sur de ses informations concernant le coté « enfant difficile et menteur » du survivant. Car l'enfant se révélait extrêmement discret, certes il ne suivait pas les cours, mais cela n'affectait en rien ses notes, au contraire, ses amis et lui étaient les meilleurs élèves de leur année. La seule qui parvenait à atteindre le même niveau c'était la petite brune de Serdaigle, mais la différence était énorme, la petite fille buchait comme une malade, alors que les garçons donnaient l'impression de ne faire que le strict minimum.

Enfin bon, on était loin de l'image de jeune délinquant que le directeur leur avait présenté. Ce qui énervait encore davantage le dit directeur, le gamin n'aurait pas pu être un peu imbu de lui-même non ? Après tout il était le survivant, un peu de fierté ne l'aurais pas tué, mais non, le gamin refusait qu'on le voit comme le survivant. On pouvait l'admirer comme étant Zach, le garçon qui possédaient un abyssin, le garçon qui avait les meilleurs notes, ou tout autre chose qu'il faisait de lui-même, mais l'admirer pour quelque chose dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, et qu'il serait bien en peine de reproduire, cela n'avait aucune intérêt.

Ce que Dumbledore ne savait pas, en fait ce que personne ne savait en dehors de la famille Potter-Lightner au sens large, incluant Drago, Cédric, et Charlie. C'était que Zach avait eu un petite période de vanité avant d'être intégrer au monde sorcier anglais. Mais heureusement ses parents y avaient très vite mis un terme, après quelques réflexions méprisantes auprès de n'importe qui et un air supérieur qu'on aurait pu croire Malefoy. Le jeune Zach c'était retrouvé en travers des genoux de Killian, et avait durement appris que le fait d'être le survivant ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir les fesses rouges.

Killian n'était pas violent, avant celle-ci, il avait du donner 4 fois la fessée à son fils depuis le jour où il l'avait sauvé des Dursley, Alexandre lui, avait la main plus leste, mais Zach restait un enfant sage donc les punitions étaient rares. Toujours est-il que le fait que ce soit Killian qui le punisse, ceci en public et cul nu, avait fait réfléchir le petit garçon. Il avait donc suffit de cette seule punition, et de quelques rappels à l'ordre plus tard, pour que Zach abandonne définitivement toute idée selon laquelle il était supérieur aux autres.

Pendant que le vieux directeur mangeait sa barbe de colère, en constatant qu'aucun de ses plans ne fonctionnait, le survivant lui continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Ainsi les soirs où il ne s'endormait pas sur Cédric dans leur salle, il faisait les rares devoirs qu'il avait encore, discutait avec ses camarades de maison, et montait se coucher avec Drago, du moins en apparence. En réalité les deux garçons ressortaient ensuite explorer le château avec la cape d'invisibilité.

Cela leur avait pris un certain temps pour rassembler assez de données pour dessiner une ébauche de carte, le château était juste trop grand et truffé de passage secret pour qu'ils puissent tout mettre sur un parchemin. Blaise avait alors eu une idée géniale, ils devraient faire comme des les films moldus, projeté un plan en trois dimensions.

Les deux garçons avaient étés enthousiasmés par cette idée, avec une pierre magique comme base, ce serrais exactement comme dans les films moldus. Bien sur le plan ne serais pas fini du jour au lendemain. Mais s'ils parvenaient à ce que le plan s'auto-génère en fonction de leurs déplacements, il ne leur faudrait que marché dans tout le château.

Mais enchanter une pierre magique pour quelle projette le plan n'était pas un acte aisé, les garçons en avait même parlé au professeur Flitwick, qui était toujours ravi de les aider. Les enfants avaient toujours d'excellentes idées, qui enthousiasmaient toujours le petit professeur. Il leur avait donc expliqué comment créer une illusion, puisqu'il s'agissait de cela, rattachée à un support fixe, c'était sensiblement ce qui était utilisé chez les tailleurs sorciers, en général l'estrade sur laquelle les clients se tenaient générait l'image des vêtements et ensuite le tailleur la modifiait en fonction des demandes des clients.

L'exemple qu'avait choisit le professeur avait d'ailleurs donné à Drago une autre idée concernant un détail qui les agaçaient lui et Zach.

Le professeur leur donna la formule de base, et leur expliqua comment modifier les illusions générées. Cela ne serait pas simple, mais les garçons ne doutaient pas d'y parvenir.

En attendant, ils se contentaient des plans sur parchemin qu'ils avaient récupéré à la bibliothèque.

Ils étaient finalement parvenus à la salle sur demande, et les possibilités qu'elle offrait les laissaient ébahis. Ce fut Zach qui eut l'idée de « demander » à la salle un moyen de finir leur carte en 3D, la salle leur fournit donc différents ouvrages qui leur permirent d'avancer à grand pas. Le seul hic, c'était que leur carte ne parvenait pas à montrer leur position, ils voyaient bien la carte évoluer à chaque fois qu'ils passaient dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais en-dehors de ca, les différents charmes de localisations qu'ils tentaient n'avaient aucun effet.

C'était très frustrant ! La solution vint de Cédric, il savait comme tous les autres garçons que Zach était l'héritier de Gryffondor et Serdaigle, il fit donc la réflexion que la conscience du château devrait pouvoir l'aider.

Bien entendu il ne suffisait pas de parler à haute voix, « dialoguer » avec la conscience du château nécessitait de mettre sa magie personnelle en harmonie avec celle du château, ce qui ne pouvait ce faire qu'après des années et des années de méditation. Mais pour un enfant, héritier de 2, voir 3, fondateurs, pour un enfant qui pratiquait l'occlumencie depuis ses 6 ans, pour un enfant qui travaillait sur sa forme d'animagus depuis des années, pour cet enfant là, les années de méditations se révélèrent des semaines.

La première fois que Zach entra en contact avec la conscience du château, il resta totalement soufflé par la puissance de l'entité et l'amour profond qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Au fil de leurs conversations, Zach découvrit que le château absorbait un part infime de chaque sort lancer sur le domaine, et ce depuis sa création. L'idée donna le vertige au petit garçon, depuis mille ans, chaque wingardium leviosa, chaque accio, chaque patronus avait nourri Poudlard de puissance magique.

Le château expliqua que ses « parents », ainsi qu'il appelaient les fondateurs, avaient mis en place ce système pour qu'il ait la force de se défendre contre toute attaque. C'était cette magie qui permettait aux armures de bouger, c'était cette magie qui entretenait les barrières, et tous les autres sorts qui faisaient de Poudlard ce qu'il était.

En tant que triple héritier, Poudlard accueillit Zach avec plaisir, et ce fit une joie de lui rendre les deux petits services qu'il réclamait. Le premier étant donc de faire fonctionner, et alimenter la carte, et le second était l'idée de Drago, à savoir relier 2 pendentifs à la puissance du château pour qu'ils puissent générés 2 illusions. Des illusions de robes d'écoles !

Les garçons étaient très satisfaits de ce résultat presque davantage que pour la carte, les vêtements étaient vraiment leur bête noire. Quel besoin de se couvrir chaudement quand on dispose de sortilège de chauffage qui fonctionnent aussi bien sur un sous-vêtement que sur une cape ?

En parlant avec le château, Zach appris un détail intéressant, il n'était pas le premier héritier à lui demander de localiser tous les gens dans l'école et a en projeter l'image sur une carte. Un autre l'avait fait avant lui, quand à savoir qui et quand c'était une autre histoire, le château n'avait pas de conscience du temps, pour lui, un siècle avant ou la veille, c'était du pareil au même. Zach demanda tout de même si cette carte existait toujours, c'était le cas, et le château précisa même que la carte se trouvait dans les dortoirs des gryffondors. Mais il ne put préciser qui la détenait.

Drago et Zach n'aiment pas l'idée que quelqu'un ait eu l'idée d'une carte avant eux, et encore moins ne pas savoir qui c'était, et où était la dite carte, une telle chose pouvait se révéler dangereuse entre de mauvaise mains. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient posé une sécurité sur la leur, seule l'empreinte magique d'un des 5 garçons pouvait activer la carte.

Les deux garçons se promirent d'envoyer dès le lendemain une lettre à leurs pères au cas où ils sauraient quelque chose sur cette ancienne carte.

Quoiqu'il en soit la leur fut « terminée », même si elle ne contenait pour l'instant que très peu de surface, ils devraient encore explorer beaucoup de couloirs pour qu'elle prenne une apparence un peu plus valable.

Les garçons reçurent rapidement des réponses de leur père concernant cette ancienne carte, et autant Lucius ne savait rien, autant Alex savait tout.

C'était lui qui avait parlé au château pour la création de la carte que James et ses amis faisaient, il avait stupidement cru que son frère lui en serait reconnaissant, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas.

Alexandre comprenait aujourd'hui pourquoi son frère l'avait à ce point détesté, il n'acceptait pas, ne cautionnait pas, mais il comprenait. James, en tant que premier fils, et hypothétique héritier, avait été pourri-gâté par leurs parents, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive son petit frère. Il avait tout d'abord été jaloux de cette chose rosâtre et bruyante qui lui volait l'attention de leurs parents.

Au fil des années Alexandre c'était révélé trop différent de son frère pour qu'ils s'entendent, là où James était insouciant et sociable, Alex se révélait sérieux et solitaire. Le cadet avait vite appris à s'évader par les livres, ce que son frère ne comprenait pas, creusant encore davantage le fossé entre eux.

Mais le pire avait été la répartition d'Alexandre à Serdaigle, mettant ainsi fin aux espoirs de James d'être l'héritier. En effet si son frère avait été reparti à Gryffondor, comme lui, James aurait été l'héritier du nom, puisqu'étant l'ainé. Mais son frère avait été désigné comme héritier du nom, du titre et des pouvoirs, il serait donc le futur chef de la famille. Ce que James, avec sa très haute opinion de lui-même n'avait pas pu tolérer, il avait donc fait en sorte de se venger sur son frère.

Oh il n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui, c'était davantage des remarques méchantes, des insultes, ce genre de choses, qui, au final, faisaient peut-être plus de mal que les simples coups. Bien entendu les relations homosexuelles qu'avait pu entretenir Alex n'avait rien arrangée, l'homosexualité était peut-être totalement accepté dans le monde sorcier, mais James ne c'était pas gêner pour remettre en cause la virilité de son cadet, quoi de plus humiliant pour un adolescent ?

Qu'Alex ait, en plus, eu une relation avec un serpentard, et pas n'importe lequel, n'avait fait que renforcer la haine et le mépris de James pour son cadet.

Bien entendu ses précieux amis, bien que ne comprenant pas tout, avaient suivis leur leader, et les maraudeurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie contre le jeune Serdaigle. Du moins en groupe, quand ils étaient seuls, Peter et Remus se contentaient de l'ignorer, Peter par crainte, et Remus par gêne. Le loup garou savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas très reluisant, mais il tenait plus que tout à l'amitié de James et Sirius, aussi suivait-il le mouvement.

Sirius et James, eux, n'avaient pas besoin d'être avec les autres pour être infects, Alex et Sirius c'étaient plus d'une fois affronté physiquement, à l'avantage de Sirius, ou magiquement, à l'avantage d'Alexandre. Ne pouvant décemment pas haïr totalement son frère, Alexandre avait cristallisé sa haine sur le fils maudit des Black. Même une fois adultes, les deux hommes c'étaient gardés une haine féroce, qu'ils laissaient tout de même à la porte quand il s'agissait d'Harry.

D'ailleurs heureusement qu'il y avait eu Lily et Harry, sinon les deux frères ne se serraient sans doute jamais plus adresser la parole. Mais la rouquine, qui souffrait du rejet de sa sœur, avait clairement fait comprendre à son petit ami et futur mari, qu'elle ne tolérerait pas qu'il continue à martyriser son frère de cette façon.

Tout ne c'était pas fait en un jour, mais la rouquine, qui aurait été parfaitement digne de Serdaigle, partageait avec son beau frère, l'amour des livres, de la connaissance et des questions. Ils avaient souvent débattus des nuits entières à propos de théorie magique qui donnait la migraine à James.

Et puis il y avait eu Harry, et son cruel destin d'opposant potentiel à Voldemort, la famille c'était alors réunie pour jurer de faire taire leurs querelles internes pour protéger le petit bout. Cela avait été le meilleur moment entre les deux frères, ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, mais ils commençaient à s'apprécier, Alexandre riait au blagues de son frère, et James vantait la culture et l'intelligence de son petit frère.

Et puis il y avait eu le 31 octobre.

Dire qu'Alex avait été dévasté par la mort de son frère serait faux, il avait eu de la peine, mais assez peu, la mort de Lily l'avait bien plus touché, et de toute façon il n'avait pas eu le temps de les pleurer. Il fallait protéger Harry des manigances de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été une autre pierre d'achoppement entre les deux frères, James vénérait Dumbledore, et Alex avait toujours senti que le directeur cachait beaucoup de chose derrière son masque de papy gâteau. Un des autres sujets de discorde entre les deux frères, avait été « l'amitié » quoique le terme soit trop fort, la « collaboration » qui liait Alexandre et Severus Rogue, car le Serdaigle savait reconnaitre les gens de talents, et Rogue était déjà un maitre en potion. Rogue et Alexandre avaient finis par se rejoindre sur le sujet des mixtures magiques, et passaient pas mal de temps à tenter de résoudre certains grand mystères de la préparation des potions.

Toujours est-il que les deux petits garçons apprirent ainsi l'existence de la carte des maraudeurs, ce qui ne les impressionna pas plus que cela, ils avaient fait la même chose, en mieux, en premières année, alors les exploits des maraudeurs leurs semblaient un peu fade.

Zach et Drago poursuivirent donc leur exploration de l'école un soir sur deux, protégé par la cape d'invisibilité désormais purgée du sort de Dumbledore. Les garçons avaient finalement trouvés comment transféré le sort sans le briser, ce que le vieux fou aurait senti. Ils avaient non seulement transféré le sort, mais, en plus l'avaient dupliqué, ainsi ils avaient pu l'appliquer à plusieurs choses. Le premier choix avait été miss teigne, mais c'était trop facile, ils avaient plutôt choisi une mouche, puis une araignée, le fantôme des gryffondor, un personnage de tableau qui passait son temps à aller visiter les autres cadres de l'école, et finalement, une petite balle enchantée qui roulait sans bruit dans les couloirs.

Ils avaient du se mordre les lèvres plus d'une fois, en voyant Dumbledore parler à une mouche, en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Zach. Le vieil homme n'avait pas encore comprit, et restait persuadé que le jeune serpentard avait seulement décidé de l'ignoré quand il était sous sa cape. Pour l'instant le directeur laissait faire, mais quand il en aurait besoin, coincé le gamin lors de ses escapades nocturnes, pourrait s'avérer utile.

Forts de la certitude qu'ils pourraient passés sans risque sous le nez crochu du directeur, les deux petits garçons parcouraient donc les couloirs de nuit, pour compléter leur carte.

C'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir interdit, aussi curieux l'un que l'autre, ils jetèrent un œil dans la salle située au bout du couloir, et grimacèrent de concert en voyant l'énorme cerbère et surtout, en sentant l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Ce chien n'avait jamais été lavé, c'était répugnant !

Mais ils devaient reconnaitre qu'une telle créature faisait un bon gardien, les cerbères étaient peu sensibles à la magie, et un simple stupéfix n'aurait fait que l'énerver. Pour s'en débarrassé il fallait taper dans la haute magie, noire ou blanche, chose qui ne passerait pas inaperçu, même dans une école de magie.

Zach écrivit ses découvertes à son père, qui lui répondit qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'intéresse aux professeurs, pour trouver celui qui était possédé.

C'est ainsi que la vie continua pour les garçons, un soir ils travaillaient et jouaient avec leurs amis, le suivant ils exploraient le château, les journées se ressemblaient toutes, pendant que leur camarade s'acharnaient péniblement avec des sortilèges enfantins, eux évoluaient dans la haute magie, fusse seulement de façon théorique.

Le dîner d'Halloween arriva, et Zach faillit ne pas y aller, le 31 octobre n'était pas vraiment un date dont il avait à se réjouir, mais Drago refusa qu'il reste seul dans leur chambre à broyer du noir, et Zach ne voulait pas priver son ami de la fête. Parce qu'il allait sans dire que si Zach séchait le festin, Drago ferait de même.

C'est un Zach maussade qui alla donc s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle, il avait besoin de la présence rassurante de son grand frère ce soir. De nature particulièrement empathique, l'adolescent n'eut pas besoin d'explications, il passa un bras autour des épaules du survivant et l'attira contre lui.

Le petit brun se laissa faire avec plaisir, regrettant juste de ne pas pouvoir se pendre au cou de son ami, mais cela aurait entrainé des remarques désobligeantes qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter. Drago s'installa de l'autre coté du brun, et lui posa une main sur le poignet, lui faisant seulement sentir sa présence.

Le festin ne fut pas très joyeux pour les garçons, Zach était à la limite de l'apathie, et cela ce ressentait sur l'humeur de Drago et sur celle de Cédric, laissant du même coup de grands blancs dans la conversation. Mais aucune des garçons ne fit le moindre reproche au petit brun, c'était parfaitement normal qu'il n'aime pas cette fête.

Ils attaquaient le dessert quand ce débile de Quirell arriva en hurlant qu'il avait croisé un troll dans les cachots.

Zach se réveilla instantanément, les trolls étaient beaucoup trop stupides pour parvenir à entrer dans l'école d'eux-mêmes. Même Weasley faisait figure de génie face à eux. Donc quelqu'un l'y avait aidé, pourquoi ? Quelle raison avait-on de faire entre un troll ici ? C'était certes des créatures massives et impressionnantes, mais contre un sorcier, même à moitié formé, ces monstres n'avaient pas la moindre chance.

Le troll n'était donc pas une menace, mais simplement une diversion, pendant que les élèves paniquaient et que les professeurs hurlaient pour tenter de les calmer avant d'aller à la chasse au troll, quelqu'un comptait s'emparer, ou en tout cas tenter de s'emparer de la pierre.

Zach et Drago y virent le moyen parfait de savoir qui était possédé, et décidèrent d'aller guetter vers le couloir. Ils donnèrent rendez-vous à leurs amis dans leur salle privée, et se glissèrent sous la cape.

Ils coururent rapidement et silencieusement jusqu'au couloir, et attendirent.

Dirent qu'ils furent surpris de voir arriver Rogue serait un euphémisme, mais le sombre professeur ne tenta pas de rentrer dans la salle au chien, il se contenta d'y jeter un œil pour vérifier que le voleur ne l'avait pas précéder.

La surprise des garçons fut encore plus grande quand ils virent le second professeur : Quirell ? Cette loque incompétente qui tremblait devant son ombre ?

Zach ne fit pas tellement attention aux mots qu'échangèrent les deux professeurs, leur simple interaction était déjà une mine d'information. Rogue savait que Quirell tentait de s'emparer de la pierre, pour Voldemort pensait-il, mais il ignorait que le dit Voldemort possédait son collègue. De son coté Voldemort ne souhaitait pas se révéler à Rogue, qui avait pourtant été mangemort, donc il craignait que le directeur de serpentard s'en prenne à lui. Ce qui indiquait que Voldemort restait considérablement affaiblit, un bon point à savoir.

Quirell-Voldemort ne sembla pas vouloir en arriver à la confrontation et renonça, ce qui était parfaitement logique, il avait tout son temps pour récupérer la pierre, pourquoi ce presser ?

Le professeur de DCFM partit donc, suivit de près par son collègue des potions, les deux enfants attendirent quelque minutes puis discutèrent un moment sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Ils décidèrent, avant tout de poser un petit charme de détection sur la pièce du chien, au moins sauraient-ils si quelqu'un y pénétrait. L'idéal aurait bien sur été de pouvoir ciblé le sortilège sur Quirell, mais ils en étaient bien incapables. Ceci fait ils allèrent retrouver leurs amis dans leur salle privée.

Ils racontèrent aux autres ce qu'il en était, et tous furent surpris, Quirell était la dernière personne qu'ils auraient soupçonné. Avant de faire quoique ce soit, Cédric insista pour que Zach et Drago envoient un hibou à leurs parents pour les informer de ce qu'ils avaient appris. Les deux petits s'exécutèrent en râlant pour la forme, ils comptaient évidement le faire, mais là ils avaient surtout envie de chaleur humaine. Les hiboux partit, ils purent réclamer au Poufsouffle leur dus, et Cédric fut vite entouré par 4 bras, et eux deux petites têtes posées sur son torse.

Comme à son habitude, Zach ne tarda pas à s'endormir, et ce fut le signal du départ, Drago et Blaise ramenèrent Neville, tandis que Cédric allait coucher Zach.

Le lendemain vit la visite à l'école des pères des deux petits garçons.

Les deux blonds et les deux bruns s'enfermèrent dans la salle sur demande, et mirent au point leur stratégie. Devaient-ils s'occuper de Quirell tout de suite ? Non, personne ne croirait que le professeur était possédé par Voldemort, dans ces conditions il aurait fallut le faire disparaitre secrètement, ce qui était assez compliqué, particulièrement sous le nez du vieux dingo. Donc il fallait le laisser faire, et le prendre la main dans le sac, à ce moment là ils pourraient agir sans retenu. Le problème était que le professeur de DCFM pouvait agir n'importe quand, le seul avantage était la protection qu'avait mis en place Nicolas, même si Voldemort mettait la main sur la pierre il ne pourrait rien en faire, à moins d'avoir également Flamel sous la main. Sachant que le vieil alchimiste avait réussit à rester introuvable pendant des décennies, il y avait peu de chance que cela arrive.

Mais ni Alexandre, ni Lucius ne pouvaient passés leur temps à Poudlard, ils étaient tout les deux bien trop occupés, heureusement qu'Alexandre pouvait transplanner dans l'enceinte de l'école. Le chercheur réfléchit d'ailleurs au fait d'apprendre rapidement le transplanage à son fils, cela pourrait lui être utile. Il fallait que les enfants aient un moyen rapide et sur de le joindre, les hiboux mettaient trop de temps, et les cheminées nécessitaient de savoir où trouver son interlocuteur.

Curieusement la solution vint de Lucius, sur l'insistance d'Alexandre il c'était intéressé au monde et à la technologie moldue, il suggéra d'adapté des téléphones portables pour qu'ils fonctionnent dans l'école, après tout Alexandre était un héritier et un chercheur de premier ordre, la meilleur combinaison qui soit pour résoudre le problème entre électricité et onde magique.

Alexandre approuva, s'il parvenait à régler ce problème de nombreuses possibilités s'ouvriraient à eux. Il promit de se pencher au plus tôt sur le problème, en attendant, et bien que ce ne soit pas un moyen très sur, il ferrait parvenir aux enfants des miroirs double-sens qui leur permettraient de les contacter lui ou Lucius.

La conversation ce fit ensuite plus normale, les deux adultes questionnant leur progéniture sur les cours, la vie à l'école, leurs amis et ce genre de chose. Après avoir rassuré leur père sur leurs résultats scolaires, les nouveaux amis qu'ils c'étaient fait et leur attitude angélique en cours. Les deux petits profitèrent de la présence de leurs bouillotes attitrées pour s'offrir une longue séance de câlin.

Zach exprima tout de même sa déception de ne pas avoir pu voir son papoune, mais Killian suivait assidument ses cours de medicomagie, dans lesquels il excellait d'ailleurs, et n'avait pas pu se libérer.

Ils parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, les enfants montrèrent avec fierté leur carte du château, et furent chaudement félicité pour cette très intelligente manière d'utiliser les illusions, Zach parla de la nouvelle forme de Shadow, ce à quoi ni Alex, ni Lucius ne purent apporter d'explications. L'attitude de Rogue fut également abordée, par Drago et sous le regard désapprobateur de son ami qui souhaitait s'occuper de cela seul, mais Alexandre fut très clair. Zach avait autre chose à faire que de gérer la rancune infondée de son directeur de maison, le chef de la famille Potter promit qu'il parlerait au professeur avant de quitter l'école.

Bien que pas convaincu, Zach n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser faire à sa guise. Les enfants montrèrent ensuite leur dernière, et selon eux, plus utile, trouvaille, sur deux médaillons qu'ils portaient autour du cou, ils avaient placé un charme d'illusion assez semblable à celui de leur carte, si ce n'est qu'il projetait sur leurs corps l'image d'une robe d'école, leur épargnant donc la corvée d'en mettre réellement une.

Tout en désapprouvant, les deux adultes ne purent qu'admirer l'inventivité de leurs fils, aussi les enfants furent-ils de nouveau félicités.

Lucius finit par devoir partir, et Alex, après avoir visité la salle privée et avoir coller son rejeton dans les bras d'un Poufsouffle ravi, se rendit dans les cachots histoire d'avoir une petite conversation avec le maitre des potions.

Severus Rogue était, comme à son habitude, quand il ne terrorisait pas les élèves, pencher sur quelque chaudron exhalant des relents fétides. Alexandre, sachant qu'il était fort possible que le maitre des potions soit en plein préparation délicate, ne frappa pas, et entra en silence.

Rogue ne le rata évidement pas, mais il était occupé, c'était une phase compliqué dans la préparation de la potion, il avait besoin de toute sa concentration. Alexandre ne se vexa pas d'être ignoré, lui-même, sans être du niveau de Rogue, préparait quelques potions compliquées, et être déranger au mauvais moment pouvait réellement être dangereux. Il se contenta donc d'observer les gestes du professeur, tentant de découvrir quelle potion il faisait.

Quand le directeur de serpentard daigna enfin lui adresser la parole, l'autre homme n'avait toujours pas trouvé de quelle mixture il s'agissait, ce qu'il demanda :

« Je n'ai pas réussit à savoir quelle potion tu étais en train de faire Severus. »

L'autre eu un reniflement méprisant :

« Tu as toujours été nul en potion de toute façon. De toute façon c'est une préparation sur laquelle je travaille, elle n'est pas dans les livres. J'essaye d'y intégrer une feuille de sauge d'argent, mais sans résultat, j'ai tout essayé, pilée, émincée, entière, mais ca ne fonctionne jamais. »

Chercheur jusqu'au bout des ongles, Alexandre ne résistait jamais à un défi intellectuel, fussent dans un domaine où, selon rogue, il était nul. Il questionna le professeur un moment, sur les autres ingrédients de la potion et conclut :

« En clair c'est ton sang de dragon qui réagit avec le sauge d'argent. – Rogue hocha la tête – Juste pour être sur Severus elle est censée faire quoi cette potion ?

Devine !

Et bien, sang de dragon, sauge d'argent, armoise, plus tout le reste, dans l'absolu je dirais que tu essaye de créer un remède à la Lycanthropie, ca rappelle un peu trop la potion tue-loup pour être une coïncidence.

10 points pour Serdaigle.

Merci professeur, pour ce qui est de ta feuille de sauge, je te conseille de l'émincée et de la faire infusée dans du lait de licorne, et d'ajouter le lait, sans la feuille. »

Rogue réfléchit un long moment, c'était une approche originale, trop originale pour qu'il y pense de lui-même, en potion, aussi bizarre que cela paraisse, on évitait le plus possible les infusions. Car cela signifiait multiplier les risques, l'eau, ou tout autre liquide utilisé, pouvait entrer en réaction avec un des autre ingrédients, la substance active de l'élément qu'on faisait infusé pouvait être trop diluée, il pouvait y avoir une impureté quelconque, etc… Très risqué, mais utilisé du lait de licorne résolvait pas mal de ces problèmes, le lait de licorne était un des ingrédients les plus neutre qui soit, il ne réagissait qu'avec 2 ou 3 ingrédient dans le monde entier, et aucun n'étaient dans la potion de Severus. Donc cela pouvait marcher, vu qu'il était sur ce problème depuis plusieurs semaines le maitre des potions daigna lâcher :

« Merci Alex. »

Le chef de famille sourit :

« Je t'en prie Severus, n'hésite pas pour ce genre de chose, j'adore ce genre de problème, c'est extrêmement stimulant.

Mais je ne suis pas venu te voir pour ca, ni pour que nous nous remémorions l'époque joyeuse où nous arpentions ses couloirs en inventant des potions et en tentant d'éviter mon frère et sa bande de débile. »

Rogue n'eut pas besoin qu'il continue :

« Oh, le petit survivant c'est plaint à son tonton du traitement que lui faisait subir le méchant professeur ? »

Alex leva les yeux au ciel :

« On dirais Black quand tu es aussi borné. »

Le regard noir que lui lança Severus aurait fait fuir à peu près n'importe qui, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'Alex pratiquait lui-même le regard qui tue, il était donc relativement immunisé, mais il sentit tout de même un petit frisson descendre sa colonne vertébrale :

« Severus ! Déjà, non il ne m'as rien dit, et il désapprouve le fait que je sois là, c'est Drago qui me l'as dit. Ensuite, et je te conseille de ne plus jamais faire cette erreur, il n'est pas mon neveu, il est mon fils ! Il l'est en tout sauf par le sang ! Je sais qu'il ressemble à James, et il a eu une très courte période où son statut de survivant lui est monté à la tête, mais Killian et moi on a eu vite fait de le faire redescendre. Crois-tu vraiment, avec ce que j'ai subit de James, que je laisserais Zach emprunter la même voie ? »

Rogue grogna, présenté comme ca, la réponse était évidement : non, mais c'était viscéral, il ne pouvait pas ne pas haïr le garçon. Il ne voyait pas Zach, contre qui, effectivement, il n'avait rien, il voyait James, il voyait une occasion en or de se venger de 7 années d'humiliations.

« Nonobstant la subjectivité obligatoire dans ce cas, je peut t'affirmer que c'est un garçon particulièrement brillant. Il aurait largement pu aller à Serdaigle. Alors dit toi que oui, il ressemble à James, mais qu'il a l'esprit de Lily et mon éducation, fait un effort Severus, il risque d'être suffisamment occupé ces temps ci sans avoir besoin d'affronter ton mépris. »

Rogue grogna ce qui pouvait passer pour un accord en y regardant pas de trop près, de toute façon il savait qu'Alex ne le lâcherais pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepté, c'était une technique qui avait fait ses preuves, Alex l'employais déjà quand ils étaient élèves. Il suivait Rogue partout, lui redemandant toutes les 5 minutes la même chose jusqu'à ce qu'il ne veuille que le silence, alors il cédait. Et Rogue savait que quelques vingt années de plus n'allaient pas empêcher le chercheur de réutiliser sa technique mortelle.

Satisfait, même en sachant que Severus ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps avant de recommencer à s'en prendre à Zach, Alex salua son ancien camarade, aucuns d'eux n'ayant jamais put associer le terme « d'ami » à l'autre même en pensée, et alla rejoindre son fils et son presque-fils.

La salle privée, il faudrait qu'il dise aux enfants de lui trouver un nom, ne le laissa pas rentrer, ne faisant pas parti des 5 qui avaient participé à sa création, il ne pouvait y pénétrer qu'en étant accompagné par l'un des 5 garçons.

Hasard ou non, toujours est-il que la porte s'ouvrit sur Blaise et Neville qui se rendaient à la bibliothèque, ils embrassèrent Alexandre, qui les questionna gentiment sur leur vie à Poudlard, puis ils se séparèrent.

Zach et Drago étaient penchés sur un énorme grimoire et discutaient à voix basse, Cédric lui semblait dormir, allongé sur le canapé, mais un examen plus attentif, prouva qu'il ne dormait pas, il méditait. Alex se demanda pendant une seconde quel était le but de sa méditation, mais décida que cela ne le regardait pas, Cédric était trop grand pour qu'il se mêle de ses affaires.

Il s'approcha sans bruit des deux petits et jeta un œil au grimoire qu'ils consultaient, il reconnu le sortilège d'agrandissement intérieur, qui, comme son nom l'indiquait, n'augmentait que l'intérieur d'un réceptacle, cela pouvait être une malle, une poche, une pièce ou une maison entière. Il semblerait que les deux garçons aient décidés que leur salle se faisait un peu trop petite.

L'adulte proposa à mi-voix :

« De l'aide ? »

Les deux garçons glapirent de surprise et se tournèrent vers lui, magie prête à faire feu. Alex hésita entre la fierté devant leurs reflexes, et la tristesse qu'à leur âge ils pensent à une attaque avant toute chose.

Zach ne lui laissa pas le temps de ce décidé, et lui sauta au cou, Alex réussit à le positionner sur sa hanche gauche à temps avant que Drago ne fasse de même et se pende du coté droit. Heureusement que les deux garçons ne pesaient pas lourd, le canapé étant pris, Alex n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rester debout avec ses deux petits singes pendues à son cou

Après quelques secondes d'un silence confortable, Drago répondit à la question d'Alex :

« Non merci tonton, pas besoin d'aide, on veut tout faire tout seul ici. »

L'adulte comprit :

« Pas de soucis petits monstres, mais n'aller pas trop loin non plus, certains sorts peuvent êtres dangereux, on vous l'a appris. Killi, Lucius et moi, sommes d'accords pour vous laissez faire ce que vous voulez ici, donc n'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions, on ne vous empêchera pas de faire une bêtise, nos seuls interdits seront quand les sorts sont trop dangereux pour deux petits bébés comme vous. »

Alex sentit 4 mains commencé à le chatouiller comme sanction d'avoir traiter leurs propriétaires de bébés. Il se laissa faire en riant, et finis par crier grâce, les deux petits daignèrent laisser la vie sauve au vaincu, mais restèrent tout de même pendus à son cou. Et la conversation continua :

« D'accord papa, alors voila le plan, on veut agrandir cette salle, sans déranger les autres. On c'est dit que le sortilège d'agrandissement intérieur était une bonne idée. »

Alex, fatigué malgré tout, s'assit dans le fauteuil de Blaise, tout en serrant les deux petits contre lui, ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à se caser entre les accoudoirs, et l'adulte répondit :

« C'est une très bonne idée, mais avant de faire cela as-tu demandé son avis au château ? »

Zach rougit :

« J'ai oublié. »

Alexandre lui prit le menton pour le forcer à croiser son regard :

« Zach, ce n'est pas vraiment grave, mais c'est à la fois une question de politesse, et de reconnaissance, le château vous laissent utiliser cette part de lui contre l'avis des adultes parce qu'il t'aime, tu descends de ses « parents » tu es à la fois son grand frère, son père, son petit frère. Il ne demande qu'à te faire plaisir, en échange il ne veut qu'un peu de considération. Sans compter qu'il peut se révéler être un allié puissant. Alors quand tu fais quelque chose qui le concerne, pense à lui en parler d'abord. »

Zach hocha la tête, son papa avait raison, d'un point de vue anthropomorphique, lui et Drago avaient dans l'idée de modifier les organes internes du château, le minimum était effectivement de lui demander l'autorisation avant.

Il promit qu'il le ferrait sous peu, ce qui contenta Alex, l'adulte leur dit ensuite comment c'était passé sa discutions avec Rogue, précisant bien que le changement d'attitude du professeur ne serrais surement que temporaire.

Puis après un long moment de câlin, l'adulte décréta qu'il devait rentrer, Zach tenta maladroitement de cacher ses yeux mouillés de larmes à cette nouvelle. Alex se retint de justesse de le prendre dans ses bras, il lança un regard implorant à Cédric qui s'exécuta en souriant. Le Poufsouffle souleva l'enfant dans ses bras, et Zach enfouis sa tête dans le cou de l'adolescent. Alex caressa doucement les cheveux de son fils en disant :

« Zach, mon grand, on va se revoir très vite, les vacances de Noël sont dans même pas deux semaines. Tu te souviens qu'on doit aller faire du ski dans les alpes ? »

Zach redressa instantanément la tête, il adorait le ski, il avait tout de même grandit à Lyon, donc pas loin des montagnes, tous les hivers, lui et ses papas partaient skier, ils avaient même finit par acheter un chalet. En plus y aller avec Drago, ce serrait « trop bien », selon le petit brun.

Il demanda :

« Et Cédric, il peut venir ? »

Alex acquiesça :

« Evidement mon grand, Cédric, Blaise, Neville, mais il faut qu'ils demandent à leurs parents d'abord. »

Zach hocha la tête, ce serait cool d'avoir tout ses amis avec lui pour aller skier, il se promit de les harceler jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent.

Alex finit par partir, et Zach resta pendu au cou de Cédric pendant tout le week-end, le Poufsouffle ne put même pas réintégrer son dortoir, il dormit avec les deux petits dans leur chambre, pas le choix, Zach se révélait doté une force peu commune quand il s'agissait de ne pas lâcher son nounours perso.

Les vacances arrivèrent aussi vite que l'avait promis Alex, et les 5 garçons reprirent le train pour retourner dans leurs familles. Zach et Drago se rendirent au manoir Malefoy pour la première semaine, et passèrent leur temps à jouer dans le parc inondé de neige avec Lucius et Narcissa.

La fête de Noël ce fit en petit comité, en plus des Malefoy, il n'y avait que les parents de Zach, ce qui allait parfaitement à tout le monde. Lucius était fatigué des grandes soirées protocolaires, rester avec ses amis et sa famille était plus que suffisant pour son bonheur.

La seconde semaine se passa donc dans les alpes françaises, dans le chalet des Potter-Lightner, malheureusement, Neville et Blaise n'avaient pu se joindre à eux. Les garçons durent donc se « contenter » de Cédric comme seul compagnon de jeu. Ce qui, au final, se révéla bien suffisant, car le chalet ne disposait que deux chambres, bien entendu, avec de la magie, n'importe lequel des résidents aurait pu conjurer un lit et aménagé une chambre. Mais cette région des alpes recelait encore quelques hauts-lieux de pouvoirs, qui étaient toujours gardé par d'antiques créatures qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à sentir la magie à des kilomètres et à se servir de ce don pour trouver leur dîner.

Le ministère français avait bien tenté de contrôler ses créatures, mais sans succès, et le conseil de confédération international des sorciers avait refusé qu'on les extermine. D'une part car c'étaient des créatures extrêmement rares, et d'autre part parce que cela aurait signifié laissé les derniers lieux de pouvoirs actifs sans protection, et qui sait ce qui pourrait découler de cela.

La présence de ces créature interdisait donc à la petite famille l'utilisation de la magie, sous quelque forme que ce soit, ils pouvaient tout juste transplanner ou utiliser un portoloin, car le temps que le gardien arrive, ils seraient loin.

Les Potter-Lightner venaient presque tous les ans ici, et avaient pris l'habitude de cette semaine sans magie, mais Cédric et Drago eux n'avaient jamais été privé de magie si longtemps. Pour éviter tout problème, les adultes leur avaient même confisqué leurs baguettes, les deux garçons étaient capables de lancé quelques sorts mineurs sans, mais ils ne le faisaient pas instantanément, ils auraient ainsi le temps de se reprendre avant de faire une bêtise. Zach se moquait de ne pas avoir sa baguette, pour lui c'était pareil avec ou sans, mais il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait bravé l'interdiction de magie du chalet. Ses papas avaient juste eux le temps de transplanner avec lui dans l'appartement de Lyon avant que le gardien n'attaque, à cette occasion le petit brun c'était pris la plus belle fessée de sa vie. Et Killian avait été parfaitement clair, s'il recommençait la punition serait la même, cela quelque soit l'endroit et les témoins possibles. Et Zach savait que ses parents ne promettaient jamais une punition sans la mettre à exécution, or il ne tenait pas à se retrouver allonger sur les genoux de son papa, les fesses à l'air et ce devant Cédric et Drago.

Zach appris à ses amis à skier, et autant Cédric manifestait une certaine habileté dans cette discipline, autant Drago n'était absolument pas doué, à tel point qu'Alexandre prit les choses en mains. Pendant que Zach et Cédric dévalaient les pentes, Alex montrait au petit serpentard blond comment tenir sur ses planches.

Après deux jours, Drago réussissait à suivre ses amis sur les pistes les plus faciles, mais il n'acquit jamais une grande maitrise de ce sport.

Les journées étaient très semblables, les enfants se levaient très tôt pour profiter des pistes, Cédric préparait le petit-déjeuner tandis que les deux plus jeunes se lavaient, ils déjeunaient sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les adultes, Cédric filait sous la douche, et ils partaient.

Vers midi, ils retrouvaient Killian et Zach dans un restaurant en haut des pistes, la seule occasion où Killian chaussait des skis d'ailleurs, ils mangeaient tranquillement, prenaient le soleil sur les chaises longues, et repartaient. Killian rentrait au chalet, Zach et Cédric s'attaquaient à des pistes plus dures et Drago restait avec Alexandre sur des pistes plus faciles.

Alex et Drago rentraient au chalet vers 17 heures, pour le gouter, Drago se fatiguait assez vite, et Alexandre ne voulait pas abandonner Killian trop longtemps. L'adulte blond, avait été un très bon skieur quand il était plus jeune, mais suite à un accident il ne pouvait plus pratiquer autant qu'avant, la simple descente du restaurant le faisait déjà souffrir. Mais l'accident n'avait pas eu que de mauvaises conséquences, c'était à cette occasion qu'Alexandre avait pu lui donner ses pouvoirs de sorcier.

Aujourd'hui le blond se contentait de ballades dans la montagne, et de s'assurer que son mari, son fils et leurs invités seraient accueillit par un endroit chaleureux et une nourriture copieuse et savoureuse.

Cédric et Zach rentraient quand les remontées mécaniques cessaient de fonctionnées, en général trempés et frigorifiés mais ravis. Alexandre sautait alors sur son fils, et le déshabillait prestement pour l'emmitoufler dans une grande couverture et le tenir dans ses bras devant le feu de cheminée. Drago, avec plus de retenue, aidait Cédric à quitter sa combinaison et tentait de faire comme Alexandre, avec un peu moins de succès vu que le Poufsouffle faisait deux têtes de plus que lui et le double de son poids, mais au final, le petit blond se nichait dans les bras de l'adolescent devant le feu de bois.

Killian arrivait alors avec deux grandes tasses de chocolat, et s'asseyait entre eux. Toujours éreinté de sa journée, Zach ne tardait pas à s'endormir dans les bras de son père, Cédric, même s'il avait été un peu gêné la première fois, avait finit par prendre l'habitude de poser sa tête sur les cuisses de Killian et se laissé aller au sommeil également.

Les deux garçons dormaient environ deux heures, puis tout le monde se battait pour la salle de bain, pour pouvoir dîner rapidement et sortir. Chaque soir était différent, ils allaient à la patinoire, au cinéma, Cédric avait finit sur les genoux de Killian la première fois tant il avait eu peur de ces images bizarres, quelques fois ils se baladaient simplement, enfin ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose.

Zach était particulièrement heureux, il aurait préféré que ses autres amis soient là, Charlie en particulier, mais c'était vraiment une vie qu'il aimait, il avait Drago, ses parents, et un de ses grands frères, que demander de plus ?

Le seul qui ne goutait pas ces vacances à la neige était Shadow, l'abyssin détestait la neige, c'était froid, mouillé, et surtout cela le rendait aussi visible qu'un géant dans une assemblée de gobelins. Aussi passait-il ses journées à dormir devant la cheminée, et au final cela lui allait très bien, d'autant plus que Killian passait la majorité du temps avec lui et avait une excellente technique de caresses.

Vint alors le temps de la rentrée, et les garçons eurent le cœur bien gros de devoir quitter le chalet et les deux adultes. Zach et Drago retenaient difficilement leurs larmes sur le quai du Poudlard Express, la présence des autres élèves leurs interdisant de se laisser aller à chercher refuge dans les bras de leurs parents, les Malefoy étant, bien évidement, venues pour saluer leur fils avant son retour à l'école. Les deux petits jugèrent plus sur de monter rapidement dans le train pour se pelotonner dans un compartiment et se réconforter l'un l'autre en attendant Cédric.

Le Poufsouffle se montra davantage maitre de ses émotions, mais il regrettait tout autant que ses cadets la fin des vacances. Car même si ses parents étaient pleins d'amour pour lui, ils lui avaient gentiment fait comprendre que certain comportements n'étaient plus de son âge, comme le fait de s'endormir dans les bras d'un adulte, chose que l'adolescent avait fait plus souvent qu'à son tour durant la semaine écoulé. Et ce petit retour en « enfance » allait manquer à Cédric, Killian et Alex n'avaient jamais fait la moindre réflexion quand il s'endormait la tête posé sur leurs cuisses. L'adolescent se souvenait d'ailleurs avec émotion d'un soir en particulier. Ils assistaient à une descente au flambeau depuis le balcon du chalet, et les deux petits avaient vite trouvé refuge sur les genoux et dans les bras de Killian qui était assis sur l'unique banquette du balcon. Cédric, bien que très intéressé par le spectacle, avait rapidement eut froid, et avait commencé à trembler, Alex c'était alors glissé derrière lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le réchauffer, le garçon ne c'était pas fait prier et c'était reposer sur l'adulte en soupirant de bien-être. La descente avait duré un très long moment, et Cédric, épuisé par sa journée de ski c'était endormi, il avait eu vaguement conscience qu'on le soulevait de terre, et qu'on le changeait pour le mettre au lit. A son âge il aurait du mourir de honte d'être traiter comme un bébé, mais au contraire, il avait savouré cette impression de sécurité que lui faisait ressentir Alexandre.

Pas gêner pour deux sous, il enlaça longuement les deux hommes, et les remercia pour la semaine fantastique qu'il avait passé. Killian sourit et lui dit qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu chez eux. Cédric les remercia encore une fois et alla retrouver ses deux petits frères qui avaient certainement besoin de lui. Comme lors de leur premier trajet vers l'école, les deux petits garçons restèrent collés à lui pendant tout le trajet.


	5. Chapter 5

Tit blabla de mouaaa : Bon et ben non, ce chapitre est pas plus court que les autres, c'est même plutôt le contraire, enfin je suis content d'avoir finis cette première année, j'ignore si je ferrais les vacances ou si je sauterais directement sur la seconde année, je verrais. Sinon que dire, ah oui, je laisse une question en suspend à la fin de ce chapitre, rassurez-vous c'est normal et je finirais par vous fournir la réponse.

Encore merci pour toutes les reviews, n'hésitez pas à continuez (c même recommandé lol ).

Byebye

AD

* * *

**Chapitre 05**

_(Où l'ont parle de miroir, d'amour, de chat et de vacances.)_

_

* * *

_

La vie à Poudlard reprit son cours, à savoir que les garçons ne suivaient pas leurs cours, sauf pour la pratique, que Weasley était imbuvable de suffisance et d'imbécilité, que Granger tentait, sans succès, de battre les résultats des garçons, et que Dumbledore tissait sa toile pour contrôler le survivant. La routine quoi.

Drago avait renoncé à ensorceler le plafond de leur chambre comme celui de la grande salle, cela aurait été trop fatiguant, il avait donc suivit les conseils du professeur d'enchantement et appliqué la solution la plus simple. Zach était tout de même ravi de ce résultat, c'était très reposant de voir ces petites étincelles scintillées au-dessus de soi en s'endormant.

Les premières nuits après les vacances, Cédric resta avec les deux petits, Zach et Drago avaient besoin de garder ce petit morceau de leurs vacances au ski.

Il y eut bien quelques froncements de sourcils parmi les Serpentards, et les Poufsouffles, mais les bouilles d'anges des deux petits garçons stoppèrent rapidement tous les commentaires désobligeants avant même qu'ils ne sortent. Il faut reconnaitre, que c'était surtout Zach qui jouait, de façon magistrale, avec son apparence de petit garçon, plus que Drago. Le blond sans être un géant, était relativement grand pour son âge, et son air froid n'aidait pas tellement à le faire passer pour l'incarnation de l'innocence. Mais Zach, qui était petit et fin, avait tout de l'enfant que l'on devait protéger, ses grand yeux émeraudes faisaient craqué tout les élèves suffisamment grand pour le voir comme un petit frère potentiel. Et sa manie de se cacher derrière Drago, Cédric et son chat, comme un enfant le fait avec son doudou achevait les plus résistants.

A tel point qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu besoin de sortir sa botte secrète, celle du regard de chiot battu, c'était son ultime ressource face à ses parents, et même eux avaient du mal à y résister.

Zach et Drago finirent par parvenir à leurs fins concernant leur salle privée, Zach avait longuement discuté avec le château pour savoir ce qu'il était possible de faire. Le vieux bâtiment lui avait fait comprendre, qu'en tant qu'héritier multiple, il avait à peu près tout pouvoir sur lui, et que la puissance accumulé au fil des siècles rendait peu de chose impossible.

Ainsi les garçons purent améliorer leur salle, qu'après quelques discutions animés ils avaient baptisé d'un commun accord « le nid ». Du moins si l'on peut considérer que le chantage affectif, a grands coups d'yeux humides et papillonnants, effectué par Zach sur ses amis puisse être appelé « un commun accord ». Toujours est-il que cela ne changea pas le résultat, la salle fut modifiée.

A l'origine elle n'était qu'une salle de classe abandonnée, de dimension normale, et bien suffisante pour le « salon » que les garçons avaient installés. Mais Zach et Drago avaient décidés qu'il leur manquait quelque chose par rapport à chez leurs parents. Avec l'approbation du château, et son aide, la salle doubla de surface intérieure sans déplacer d'un millimètre celles qui l'entouraient. Dans cette espace vide, se créa une dépression rectangulaire, que le château carrela d'une mosaïque représentant un phénix, et rempli d'eau. Les enfants avaient leur piscine intérieure, chose indispensable selon Zach, qui ne concevais pas de ne pas pouvoir barboter au moins une fois tous les deux jours.

Drago reprit l'idée de la salle de bain de son ami, et fit demandé au château s'il pouvait rendre transparent de leur point de vue, le mur extérieur de la piscine, Poudlard exhaussa le souhait du blond avec plaisir et empressement, les garçons avaient donc une magnifique vue sur le parc enneigé tout en se prélassant dans une eau délicieusement chaude.

Les 4 garçons continuèrent donc leur petit bonhomme de chemin, Blaise et Neville se plongeaient dans leur recherche, sans jamais vouloir en parler à leurs amis, Cédric gardait un œil sur les garçons, particulièrement Zach et Drago, et les deux enfants en questions continuaient leur exploration du château et leurs propres recherches.

Or une nuit glaciale de février, les deux garçons tombèrent par hasard, dans une salle de classe vide, sur quelque chose d'assez hors norme.

La chose devait mesurée dans les 2m50, était recouverte d'un vieux drap pour la préserver de la poussière, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucune alarme, ou aucun piège, les garçons ôtèrent le drap. Dessous ce cachait un grand miroir, agrémenter d'une inscription, stupidement écrite à l'envers : « Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej ». Ce qui une fois traduit du troll à l'humain donnait : « Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir ».

Drago pâlît subitement en comprenant ce que cette artefact, et quand Zach voulu s'y refléter il tira subitement contre lui en criant. Plus que surpris, le petit brun dévisagea son presque-frère, qui le sera contre lui dans une attitude encore plus protectrice que d'habitude et dit :

« Zach, c'est un miroir du rised. – Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, et Drago pouffa – Oui je me doute que tu l'avais compris, et non je ne te prends pas pour un imbécile, mais à ton avis d'où viens ce miroir ? »

Zach n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps, qui pouvait être assez stupide, ou malsain, pour laisser un artefact aussi puissant à la portée d'une bande d'adolescents perturbés par leurs hormones. Le brun grogna, c'était un piège grossier qui lui était destiné, et en plus il avait faillit tomber à pieds joints dedans. Il ignorait ce que le miroir pourrait lui montrer, mais quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore aurait surement un moyen de le savoir, un parfait moyen de pression. Ceci sans compter que la magie du miroir était aussi dangereuse que le chant des sirènes, on pouvait se laisser mourir d'inanition à regarder dans ce truc.

Pourtant Zach mourait d'envie de savoir, de jeter juste un coup d'œil, et il était sur que Drago était dans le même cas que lui, il demanda :

« T'es pas curieux toi ? »

Le blond sourit :

« Pas du tout, je sais déjà ce que je désire. »

Zach le regarda ébahit, et le blond expliqua :

« Ce que je désire c'est rester avec toi Zach, pour toujours. C'est qu'on continue à être une famille avec tes parents, les miens, Charlie et Cédric. C'est ca ma vie idéale. »

Plus ému qu'il ne saurait dire, Zach sauta au cou de son ami blond, Drago sourit et tenta, sans grand succès, de le soulever de terre, malgré le fait qu'il ait quelques bons centimètres de plus que le brun, Drago n'était pas assez musclé pour cela. Intérieurement il se jura d'y parvenir un jour, car pour lui cela signifiait être vraiment capable de protéger le brun, ce qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout.

Les deux garçons restèrent enlacés un long moment, puis Zach se détacha de son ami et dit :

« Pour moi aussi cela semble une vie parfaite, c'est une bonne chose à désirée, mais… »

Le blond lui ébouriffa les cheveux, comme si c'était nécessaire pour le faire ressembler à un hérisson, et finit sa phrase :

« Mais tu ne sait pas si c'est ton plus profond désir, normal ! Mais Zach, ce serais donner trop de pouvoir au vieux dingo, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ca, Alex et Killian m'écorcheraient vif. »

Zach hochement piteusement la tête, l'idée de faire une bêtise ne lui répugnait pas plus que ca, mais l'idée que Drago ait des problèmes à cause d'une chose qu'il avait faite, ca, ca ne passait pas. Il aimait Drago, c'était son presque-grand-frère, son ami le plus proche, la personne qui le connaissait le mieux au monde et réciproquement, c'était avec lui qu'il se sentait le plus en sécurité. Et Zach ne voulais perdre ca pour rien au monde.

Cependant le petit brun se promis de réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il souhaitait au plus profond de lui-même, connaitre et contrôler ses désirs, même les plus obscures, était une force.

Les deux garçons, quelques peu ébranlés par cette micro aventure, décidèrent d'aller piquer une petite tête avant d'aller dormir. Le Nid était l'endroit parfait pour oublier tout cela, c'était un havre de paix et de sécurité, le château avait affirmé à Zach que personne ne pourrait pénétrer dans leur pièce sans leur autorisation.

Les enchantements qu'ils avaient placés fonctionnèrent parfaitement, et un bon feu ronfla rapidement dans la cheminée. Zach vérifia, au cas où, que l'eau était à la bonne température, tandis que Drago appelait un elfe pour qu'il monte du chocolat chaud et des gâteaux. Poudlard avait expliqué à Zach, et ce dernier en avait fait profiter ses amis, que les elfes étaient à son service, ils lui appartenaient. A lui ainsi qu'à tous les héritiers vivants, hormis celui de serpentard, les trois autres avaient brisés le lien unissant leur ex-ami aux petites créatures.

En tant que « propriétaire » des elfes, Zach pouvait les appeler depuis n'importe où dans le château et se faire servir, chose utile mais sans grand intérêt, cependant il avait ordonné aux elfes d'obéir aux ordres qui venaient du Nid comme si c'étaient les siens, les petits êtres avaient évidement obéit.

Un plateau chargé de tasses fumantes à la chaleur magiquement conservé, et d'une montagne de gâteau, apparus rapidement devant la cheminée. Satisfait, le blond se tourna vers son ami, et eut juste le temps de le voir plonger dans la piscine. Il poussa un soupir en voyant les vêtements de Zach en tas au bord de l'eau, il les ramassa et commença à les plier soigneusement, c'était peut-être indigne d'un Malefoy, mais veillé au confort de Zach, fusse de façon aussi trivial lui procurait toujours un sentiment de satisfaction.

Il regarda longuement le petit brun nager comme un poisson, Zach avait appris à nager avant même de savoir marcher. Si sur la terre ferme, il manifestait une agilité remarquable, une sorte souplesse dans les mouvements, Drago avait remarqué qu'il bougeait comme Shadow, ce qui n'avait, au final, rien d'étonnant, l'enfant avait grandit avec l'abyssin. Dans l'eau il semblait doter d'attributs ichtyens, à tel point que le blond avait plusieurs fois vérifié qu'il n'avait ni les doigts, ni les pieds palmés, car il filait à une vitesse impressionnante et semblait doter de branchies.

Zach finit par se lasser de barboter tout seul et dit :

« Drago Lucius Malefoy, si tu ne viens pas tremper ton petit cul dans cette piscine dans les trente secondes je te fous dedans habillé. »

Le blond éclata de rire, nul besoin de chercher où son ami avait entendu une telle tirade, il reconnaissait le ton de Killian s'adressant à son mari. Mais il savait aussi, que le brun ne trahirait pas sa promesse. Il se déshabilla, pliant soigneusement ses vetements, et plongea à son tour.

Tout sourire, Zach commença à le poursuivre, mais sans vraiment chercher à l'attraper, chose qu'il aurait pu faire en quelques secondes, ce que Drago savait parfaitement. Zach allait le pourchasser un moment, puis, quand il s'y attendrait le moins, l'attraperait, et selon son humeur, le chatouillerait, jouerait à la bagarre, ou resterait juste coller à lui.

Le blond se perdit un moment dans ses pensées, il savait que ce qu'il avait dit à Zach devant le miroir était vrai, il ne désirait que passer sa vie avec lui, mais il réalisa d'un coup tout ce qu'il avait abandonné pour le petit brun. Pas qu'il regrette une seconde, mais avant de rencontrer Zach, jamais il n'aurait touché au vetements d'un autre, surtout pas pour les plier, jamais il n'aurait tolérer que quelqu'un le colle ainsi, jamais il n'aurait envisagé de sacrifier sa vie pour protéger quelqu'un.

Ce qui le liait à Zach était plus, beaucoup plus que de l'amitié, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il se promit de réfléchir plus sérieusement à la question, à l'occasion, il avait 11 ans, et là, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de jouer avec son « meilleur ami ».

Après un long moment à jouer et nager, les deux garçons sortirent, Drago ignora le fait qu'il était mouillé et n'avait pas bien chaud, pour envelopper immédiatement Zach dans une immense serviette et le sécher. Le petit brun se laissa faire, il avait compris depuis longtemps que son ami avait besoin de se rendre utile à ses yeux, quitte à laisser ses propres besoins de coté. Il trouvait cela stupide, le blond n'avait rien à lui prouvé, mais chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de le lui faire comprendre, Drago lui avait seulement lancé un regard peiner, et faire de la peine au blond était la dernière chose que Zach voulait, aussi se laissait-il faire.

Mais dès qu'il fut sec, il sécha le blond à son tour, l'attirant vers le feu et le plateau de douceur, Drago cessa rapidement de trembler sous les frottements énergiques du brun. Même s'il estimait que Zach n'avait pas à prendre soin de lui, puisque lui-même avait pour devoir sacré de le protéger et de veiller à son bien-être, il adorait quand le brun le faisait.

Une fois tout deux secs, les garçons se jetèrent sur le plateau, affamés par leurs jeux dans la piscine. Une fois rassasiés, ils se rhabillèrent, et rentrèrent dans leur dortoir, et il était plus que temps, car Zach avait bien du mal à ne pas s'endormir tout en marchant.

Arrivé dans leur chambre, le brun se laissa aller sur le lit, et laissa le sommeil l'envahir, tant pis pour ses vetements. Drago sourit, Zach semblait toujours si fragile quand il dormait, mais le blond savait que sous cette apparente faiblesse se cachait une force et un pouvoir magique sans équivalent dans leur monde. En puissance pure, même le vieux fou n'aurait pas fait le poids face à ce tout petit garçon.

Endossant une nouvelle fois, et avec toujours autant de plaisir, son rôle de grand frère, Drago déshabilla Zach, et le glissa sous les couvertures, incapable de résister, il caressa le front de son ami en murmurant :

« Dors petit frère, je veillerais toujours sur toi. »

Puis il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et décida qu'il était plus que temps pour lui aussi d'aller au lit.

Et la vie continua dans le château millénaire, ponctuée de cours, de soirées dans le Nid, de longs câlins dans les bras de Cédric, et d'autres petites choses.

Bien que toujours plongé dans ses recherches sur la création de sort, Zach consacrait depuis quelques semaines, une partie de son temps à tenter de trouver la nature exacte de son familier. Non pas que cela puisse changer quoique ce soit à l'affection profonde qu'il avait pour Shadow, mais ce dernier possédait peut-être d'autres pouvoirs qu'il serait dommage de ne pas utilisés.

Le petit brun eut beau écumer la bibliothèque, plus que conséquente, du château, il ne trouva rien, en-dehors des abyssins, qui puissent ressembler de près ou de loin à Shadow. Au final, il envoya une lettre à ses parents pour leur demander de se renseigner auprès de l'animalerie où ils avaient acheté Shadow.

Zach n'avait qu'un très vague souvenir du moment où il avait rencontré la petite boule de poils, il se rappelait vaguement que c'était lorsque ses papas lui avait montré le monde de la magie, mais pour lui, Shadow faisait parti de sa vie depuis toujours.

Alexandre profita de l'occasion offerte par la demande de son fils, pour proposer à Drago et Cédric de passer le week-end, et peut-être le lundi, avec eux, en France. Les deux garçons acceptèrent avec plaisir, et le vendredi suivant, à la fin des cours, les trois garçons étaient dans le grand hall à attendre Alex.

L'adulte apparus devant eux et après avoir embrassé les garçons, sorti un portoloin de sa poche, une seconde plus tard, ils étaient tous dans l'appartement lyonnais qui avait vu grandir le survivant.

Zach poussa un cri de joie en retrouvant sa maison d'enfance, et se précipita dans sa chambre pour s'assurer que rien n'avait bougé. Les deux adultes échangèrent un sourire devant le plaisir manifeste de leur fils.

Un peu timidement, les deux autres garçons rejoignirent leur ami, mais Zach se fit un devoir de leur montrer chaque pièce de l'appartement, en martelant qu'ils étaient chez eux puisqu'ils étaient sa famille.

Killian prépara un copieux dîner à la française, auquel les garçons firent honneur, puis, sur l'instigation des adultes, les enfants allèrent se préparer pour la nuit. Dans l'esprit des parents, cela signifiait passer un pyjama pour être le plus à l'aise possible. Au lieu de trois garçons en pyjama, Alex et Killian récupérèrent trois garçons en sous-vêtements, Cédric ayant été en partie contaminé par l'habitude de ses cadets, contrairement à eux il ne dormait pas nu, dans un dortoir habité par 5 garçons cela aurait été déplacé, mais il avait abandonné les pyjamas anglais pour un simple boxer.

Les adultes soupirèrent de fausse exaspération, mais daignèrent tout de même accueillirent les garçons contre ou sur eux. Cédric retrouva sa place des vacances, la tête posé sur les genoux de Killian, tandis que les deux petits singes grimpaient sur les genoux d'Alex.

Malgré le chauffage, les deux adultes invoquèrent deux couvertures légères et en enveloppèrent les garçons. Tout ce petit monde passa la soirée à regarder la TV, jusqu'à ce que Zach et Cédric s'endorment.

Alex porta les deux plus jeunes dans la chambre, Drago n'étant pas encore tout à fait endormi, mais en bonne voie, et Killian fit de même avec Cédric, ravi de l'abandon dont il faisait preuve, plus que tout cela prouvait la confiance de l'adolescent en eux.

Une fois les enfants couchés, les deux adultes restèrent un moment à les regarder dormir, les deux plus petits avaient instinctivement trouvé le plus grand et c'étaient pelotonnés contre lui, tandis que Shadow l'utilisais comme matelas. Killian entoura son mari de ses bras, et murmura :

« Je crois qu'on peut être fier de nos trois garçons. »

Alex hocha la tête, en répondant :

« Oui, mais on devrait peut-être essayer d'en faire un autre ? »

Killian émis un gloussement, qui s'étrangla quand la main du brun trouva sa braguette.

Le lendemain matin, la petite troupe se rendit dans le quartier sorcier. Contrairement au chemin de traverse anglais, la rue sorcière lyonnaise ne prenait pas naissance dans un quartier sordide, derrière un pub de la même eau. La voie verte, comme elle s'appelait, avait son origine dans le parc de la tête d'or, plus précisément sur l'une des trois iles. Zach était ravi de revoir cet endroit, le parc était l'un de ses premiers souvenirs, et d'ailleurs il y avait de nombreuses photos pour en témoigner. Il avait couru sur ces pelouses toujours parfaitement entretenues, il avait joué à cache-cache sous les arbres, il avait fait du cabotage avec ses papas, en somme il n'avait que peu de mauvais souvenir ici.

Ils arpentaient en ce moment l'allée du lac pour prendre le souterrain qui les mèneraient jusqu'à l'île. Ils auraient évidement pu utiliser un portoloin, ou encore, transplanner, mais de l'appartement l'a promenade était très courte et ainsi les enfants profitaient de la beauté du parc.

Arrivés sur l'île, qui était assez rarement visitée puisque commémorant les victimes de guerre, Alexandre tapota deux arbres voisins de sa baguette, entre eux apparus alors l'ouverture de la voie, qui semblait conduire au-dessus du lac. Ce qui était en fait le cas.

La voie verte existait bien avant que le parc soit créé, c'était même le plus ancien lieu sorcier de France, et le plus important, Lyon avait été la capitale du territoire bien avant Paris, et restait la capitale sorcière, les sorciers français n'ayant jamais jugés utile de transféré le centre du pouvoir. Si le chemin de traverse était une ruelle étroite et assez sombre, la voie verte était large, entourée d'arbres millénaires, et doublement éclairée, car le sol était en verre d'une transparence absolu qui donnait l'illusion de marché sur l'eau.

Zach connaissait bien l'endroit, et même s'il le trouvait toujours aussi beau, il n'eut pas l'air ébahit de ses amis quand ils découvrirent cette rue sorcière. Le petit brun sourit, il était peut-être né anglais, mais il avait grandit en France et en tant que tel, restait très fier de son pays d'adoption. Alex et Killian ne firent pas trois pas, avant d'être arrêté par de vieilles connaissances, ils commencèrent à discuter avec leurs amis, voyant cela Zach grimaça, ce qui n'échappa pas à Killian. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et dit :

« Emmène donc les autres faire un tour mon grand, on ira à l'animalerie un peu plus tard. – Il se tourna vers Cédric – Cédric je te confie les petits, si tu as un problème appelle nous, on sera là. »

Le « là » en question désignait un café, où Alex entrainait déjà les deux sorciers qui les avaient arrêtés. L'adolescent hocha la tête avec sérieux, et les enfants partirent.

Le premier arrêt fut évidement la boutique de bonbons, que Zach et Drago dévalisèrent. Les Digory étant moins fortunées que les Potter ou les Malefoy, sans pour autant être pauvres, mais Amos Digory, le père de Cédric, avait appris à son fils que l'argent se gagnait, contrairement aux petits, qui avaient un peu l'impression qu'il tombait du ciel. Toujours est-il que Cédric ne disposait pas de suffisamment d'argent de poche pour se lâcher, il tenait, avant tout, à ramener un cadeau à ses parents.

Très gentiment, les deux petits achetèrent discrètement un troisième sac de bonbons, remplis de ce qui semblait faire le plus envie à leur grand frère. Ils lui collèrent le dit sac dans les bras en sortant sans prononcer un mot. L'adolescent sourit, il savait que Zach et Drago avaient fait ca juste pour lui faire plaisir et certainement pas pour étaler leur argent, aussi accepta-t-il avec plaisir.

Après le magasin de bonbons, Zach les traina à la librairie, non pas qu'il soit un obsédé des livres comme la brunette de Serdaigle, mais les ministères français et anglais avaient des convictions différentes concernant ce qui était, ou non, de la magie noire. Ainsi certains livres autorisés en Angleterre, étaient interdits en France, et inversement, c'était donc l'occasion parfaite de compléter leurs bibliothèques. Zach partit en chasse de livre sur la création de sort et sur les abyssins ou assimilés, Drago explorait les enchantements et la haute magie, et Cédric farfouillait dans la métamorphose et les animagus.

Après une bonne demi-heure à écumer la librairie, les enfants repartirent avec quelques sacs supplémentaires, contenant majoritairement les livres pour Zach et Drago, Cédric c'était laissé convaincre de se faire « offrir » un livre par Zach. Officiellement, et pour soulager la gêne de son grand frère, Zach lui avait expliqué que ce livre sur les animagus lui était inconnu et qu'il allait de toute façon l'acheter par curiosité, en réalité comme sa transformation était déjà commencé, il n'en avait pas besoin, cela aurait même pu se révéler dangereux.

Il y avait plusieurs façons de devenir animagus, la plus rapide, et la plus dangereuse, était une potion, une potion très difficile à faire, qui permettait à celui qui la buvait de se transformer immédiatement, du moins s'il survivait. Une autre option était une autre potion qui permettait seulement de connaitre sa forme animale, ensuite le sorcier devait l'apprivoiser par la méditation, et cela pouvait durer très longtemps. Il y avait aussi les techniques dites « familiale », dans les familles de sangs-purs ou ancien, il existait de vieilles magies, et quelque fois des formes animales ancestrales. C'était le cas chez les Potter, le rituel pour devenir animagus était propre à la famille, qui plus est, les héritiers possédaient deux formes différentes.

Le rituel, était un sort de sang, magie aujourd'hui considérer comme sombre, sauf chez les sangs-purs, tradition et privilèges oblige ! Alex avait tracé un cercle au sol avec un mélange de son sang, de celui de Zach, d'une infime part de celui de Killian, et de différents autres ingrédients. Le cercle était orné de runes encore plus anciennes que Poudlard et jalousement gardées dans la famille. Killian, n'étant pas un héritier, et appartenant à peine à la famille d'un point de vue magique, n'avait pas pu assister au rituel, seul les héritiers le pouvaient, même James s'il avait été vivant n'aurait pas pu être présent.

Zach se tenait au centre cercle, nu, et Alex, tout aussi nu, commençait à douter, était-ce une bonne idée de faire cela alors qu'il était si jeune ? Lui-même n'avait commencé sa formation à 15 ans, et il trouvait que c'était encore trop tôt, alors faire ca à son fils adoré alors qu'il n'avait que 9 ans… Mais l'adulte savait que son fils était plus puissant qu'il ne le serait jamais, qu'il avait des ennemis tout aussi puissants, et qu'il aurait certainement besoin très tôt de ces pouvoirs. D'un point de vue rationnel c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais du point de vue d'un père regardant son petit garçon nu et tremblant de froid et d'appréhension, c'était autre chose.

Mais il était un scientifique, les émotions ne devaient pas prendre le pas sur la logique, il ne faisait pas ca pour s'amuser, il faisait ca pour protéger son fils, alors oui il souffrirait aujourd'hui, mais cela lui sauverait la vie plus tard.

Il commença le rituel, tournant autour du cercle en activant une à une les runes qui l'ornait, quand toutes les runes furent activées, il se positionna face à son fils et récita la formule.

Quand la dernière syllabe fut prononcée, il y eut un déchainement de magie comme Alex n'en avait jamais vu, il fut projeté contre le mur, et remercia son mari d'avoir matelassé les dits murs, l'empêchant ainsi de se casser quelque chose.

Au centre du cercle, le petit garçon criait. Il criait de douleur, la magie semblait le déchiré de l'intérieur, il criait d'exaltation, cette même magie lui donnait une puissance enivrante, il criait de crainte, voir son papa être projeté contre le mur l'inquiétais beaucoup, surtout sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses deux papas avaient étés parfaitement clairs, il ne devait pas quitter le cerce tant qu'Alex ne lui disait pas qu'il pouvait.

Heureusement Alex se releva, et put voir, en même temps que son fils, ses trop nombreuses formes animales. En premier apparus une panthère noire avec une marque blanche sur le front, cette forme là était celle du caractère du petit garçon, celle que n'importe qui avait. Ensuite apparus la forme de Gryffondor, un superbe phœnix d'or et d'argent, Alex fit la moue, il était plus beau que lui sous sa forme de phœnix. Puis vint la forme de Serdaigle, un andelien, un oiseau magique ressemblant au croisement entre un phœnix et un aigle géant. La forme suivante fut une surprise, la wyverne était la forme de serpentard, visiblement Voldemort avait laissé plus qu'une cicatrice à Zach. Mais la plus incroyable des formes du garçon fut la dernière, purement et simplement la créature magique la plus puissante qui soit, un dragon, un dragon aux couleurs des maisons, en excluant Poufsouffle. Un dragon dont l'apparence clamait les ascendances, au moins magiques, de Zach.

Cette dernière image disparue, et le petit garçon s'écroula comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, Alex se précipita, pas étonnant qu'il ait été soufflé par la magie libérer, 5 formes animales différentes, lui-même n'en avait que deux, et c'était bien suffisent. Il avait mis assez de temps à les apprivoiser, alors 5, Zach en aurait pour des années avant de toutes les maitrisées.

Alex prit son fils dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce, Killian les attendait en se rongeant les ongles, et faillit les étouffer tout les deux quand il les prit dans ses bras. Le brun lui confia leur fils, tandis que lui-même allait prendre un très long et très chaud bain moussant, avis aux intéressés ! Killian promis de le rejoindre dès que le petit bout serait coucher, ce qu'il fit.

Depuis ce jour, Zach passait au moins 7 heures par semaines en transe pour apprivoiser ses formes animales, la panthère étant celle qui semblait la plus accessible, à raison, c'était sur elle que le garçon ce concentrait pour le moment.

Toujours est-il qu'au stade où il en était, tenté une autre approche de ses transformations, ne pourrait, au mieux, que lui faire prendre un retard énorme, et au pire détruire ses formes animales. Donc, non, Zach n'avait pas l'intention d'ouvrir le livre qu'il avait acheté pour Cédric.

Après la librairie, les garçons rejoignirent les adultes au café. Les amis qu'ils avaient croisés étaient repartis, et Alex et Killian attendaient patiemment les enfants. Ils sourirent en voyant le nombre de sacs qu'ils portaient, ils n'avaient pas perdus de temps.

Zach s'assit sur les genoux de Killian, tandis que Drago se perchait sur ceux d'Alex, Cédric trouva sa place entre les deux adultes. Ils commandèrent à boire, et discutèrent un moment tout en dévorant leurs friandises.

Ils partirent ensuite pour l'animalerie, le propriétaire reconnus immédiatement l'abyssin, et sourit devant sa bonne santé.

« Bonjour, je vois que tu l'as parfaitement élevé mon garçon, c'est bien. »

Zach sourit à son tour, tandis qu'Alex lui passait la main dans les cheveux en disant :

« Si l'on excepte qu'il à tendance à prendre les gens pour des tapis et qu'il prend toute la place sur le canapé, oui il est bien élevé. »

Le marchand rit, et Alex l'attira dans un coin pour lui murmurer :

« Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas un abyssin, en tout cas pas un abyssin normal. Il peut prendre l'apparence d'une panthère géante, qui fait le double d'une panthère normale. »

Le commerçant fronça les sourcils, effectivement ce n'était pas normal :

« Bizarre ! Je travaille avec celui qui me l'a fournit depuis des années, et il ne m'a jamais trompé sur la marchandise. Vous avez de la chance d'une certaine façon, il doit passer me livrer quelques animaux cette après-midi, revenez à ce moment là, il pourra surement vous expliquer ce qu'il en est. J'avoue ne pas être spécialiste en ce qui concerne les abyssins, ils n'aiment pas les sorciers du nord, ils trouvent rarement leur maitre ici, j'ai même du renvoyer mon dernier lot, ils ne se liaient avec personne. »

Alexandre hocha la tête, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, les abyssins venaient d'Egypte, et avaient l'habitude de la magie égyptienne, en tant que tel la magie européenne leur était trop étrangère pour qu'ils s'y reconnaissent.

Ils convinrent de repasser vers 15 heure, pour voir le fameux fournisseur. En attendant, Killian alla déposer les achats des garçons à l'appartement, tandis qu'Alex conduisait les enfants dans un petit restaurant pour le déjeuner. Le blond les rejoignit vite, et ils dégustèrent quelques spécialités culinaires françaises et sorcières.

La petite famille réintégra ensuite le monde moldu, juste le temps de se trouver un coin tranquille dans le parc et de s'y installer pour une petite sieste. Les garçons grimacèrent un peu, ils s'estimaient tous les trois trop grand pour avoir besoin de faire la sieste, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de s'endormir dès qu'ils furent installés. Killian et Alex c'étaient adossés au même arbre, cote à cote, Cédric trouva sa place, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Killian, Zach posa la sienne sur les jambes d'Alex et Drago décida de faire une petite entorse à l'habitude, il se réfugia dans les bras de Cédric.

Les adultes échangèrent un sourire en voyant les trois collégiens, soit disant trop grand pour faire la sieste, s'endormirent en quelques minutes. Et leurs grognements, quand vint l'heure d'émerger, raviva le sourire des adultes.

Une nouvelle fois ils pénétrèrent dans la voie verte et se rendirent directement à l'animalerie. Le propriétaire avait préféré fermé sa boutique le temps que son fournisseur s'explique avec ses clients, ce n'était jamais bon pour le commerce de laisser d'autres clients voir ce genre de discutions.

Le fournisseur, Thomas Leps, n'avait à priori rien de remarquable, châtain clair, de constitution moyenne, il devait avoir dans les 20 ans, il passait facilement inaperçu, du moins en exceptant ses yeux, marque troublante de son ascendance non-humaine, il avait les yeux jaunes, pas un jaune malsain, mais une belle couleur or qui semblait lui donner le pouvoir de plonger dans l'âme de ses interlocuteurs. Alexandre identifia tout de suite la marque des elfes-druides dans ces yeux d'or.

Les elfes-druides vivaient reclus dans les plus profondes forêts du globe, peu de sorciers, et encore moins de moldus, pouvaient se vanter d'en avoir rencontré. C'étaient des êtres en parfaite communion avec la nature, d'aucun prétendaient que les animaux et végétaux se pliaient à leur volontés, la vérité était un peu différente. Les elfes-druides demandaient à la nature, qu'ils vénéreraient comme une entité consciente, de les aidés par le biais de la faune et de la flore. Les elfes-druides par leur communion avec la nature étaient tournés vers l'équilibre, en clair, leurs interventions dans le cycle normal des choses étaient rarissimes.

Thomas sourit en voyant Shadow, et laissa échapper une série de grondements amicaux, auxquels l'abyssin répondit de façon similaire, surpris qu'un être humain puisse lui parler dans sa langue. Zach, de par sa connexion avec Shadow, compris également ce que grogna le sorcier aux yeux d'or, et dit :

« Merci ! J'espère en effet qu'il est heureux avec moi. »

Le châtain sourit :

« Ainsi les sages avaient raison, j'avoue que j'en doutait. »

Zach haussa un sourcil, rejoins en cela par Alex, et Drago, qui avait également pris cette habitude, Cédric et Killian eux froncèrent les sourcils, tout ce qui touchait Zach et dont ils n'étaient pas au courant était potentiellement une menace pour le petit garçon.

Thomas jugea utile de s'expliquer :

« Les sages, le conseil dirigeants le peuple d'un de mes pères m'a demandé de faire se rencontrer Shadow et Zach puisqu'ils s'appellent ainsi désormais. S'ils se liaient comme ils l'ont fait, cela prouverait que Zach était bien celui que leurs peuple attendant, une histoire de prophétie de ce que j'ai compris.

Et donc ? »

Thomas se tourna vers Alex :

« Et donc votre fils, s'il le souhaite, peut se rendre sur le territoire du peuple vert, il y sera toujours le bienvenu, sans doute pourra-t-il y apprendre quelques petites choses utiles. Rien d'extraordinaire, il n'a pas de sang elfique, ce qui l'empêchera de maitriser complètement les pouvoirs de la vie, mais cela pourra toujours lui servir. »

Cédric intervint :

« Et qui nous dit qu'on peut vous faire confiance ? »

L'adolescent déglutit péniblement quand les yeux d'or se posèrent sur lui, Thomas resta un instant silencieux, comme s'il hésitait à punir le collégien, puis il sourit :

« Intéressant ! Zach n'est pas seulement lié à Shadow, mais également à vous tous, quoique de manière différente selon la personne concerné, à part pour vous »

Il désigna Alex et Killian :

« Dans ces conditions je suppose que les sages ne verront pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous l'accompagner. Mais je leur poserais tout de même la question. Pour en revenir à Shadow, c'est un Turma, ce qui signifie bouclier en elfique, et c'est ce qu'il est, le bouclier de Zach, il le protégera jusqu'à la mort. Ce sont des cousins des abyssins, mais contrairement à leurs cousins ils protègent l'esprit de leur compagnon, et dispose d'une forme de monte, cette forme s'adapte à la corpulence du compagnon, Shadow seras toujours assez fort pour porter Zach, et Drago. »

Devant l'air incrédule du dit blond, l'homme expliqua :

« Toi et Zach êtes liés, comment, je ne sais pas encore, mais c'est un lien très fort, assez pour que Shadow te considère comme une extension de son compagnon, ce qui est extrêmement rare. Mais je ne suis pas spécialiste de la question, les sages pourrons surement vous en dire plus. »

Alex, Zach et Drago semblèrent satisfait de ces explications, mais Killian et Cédric ne partageaient pas leur avis, rien ne prouvai que cet homme n'était pas un ennemi. Killian demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tout ceci n'est pas juste un piège ? »

Thomas sourit :

« Rien en effet, du moins pour vous, mais votre compagnon en sait davantage, n'est-ce pas aryon melindo ? »

Alexandre tressaillit, visiblement troublé pas le « nom » que venait de lui donner l'homme, il n'y avait eu qu'une seul personne pour l'appeler ainsi, son premier amant. A l'époque il c'était douté que celui qui partageait son lit était différent, mais il n'avait pas su à quel point avant qu'il ne doive retourner à Poudlard. A ce moment là, lors d'adieux déchirants, son amant lui avait dit la vérité. Il était un elfe-druide, il ne lui avait jamais dit son vrai nom, pour Alex il était juste Cal, mais avait promis, magiquement, que son peuple jamais hostile.

Alex garda le silence, trop ébahit pour répondre, comment ce demi-sang pouvait connaitre ces mots ? Ces mots là, Cal ne les prononçaient que pendant l'acte, c'était des mots d'amour, qui étaient certes communs dans la langue des elfes, mais qui pour Alex étaient on ne peut plus intimes. Et les entendre dans la bouche d'un inconnu lui était plus que pénible, Thomas s'en rendit compte et préféra s'expliquer :

« Je connais celui que vous appelez Cal, et même très bien puisque c'est mon demi-frère. »

Alex examina plus attentivement le visage du châtain, mais en-dehors des yeux il ne vit rien qui lui évoque son ancien amant :

« Je sais je ne lui ressemble pas, ce qui est normal, mon frère est un sang-pur, ses parents sont des elfes-druides, je ne suis qu'un demi-sang, l'un de mes pères est humain et c'est à lui que je ressemble. »

Killian sembla avoir prit une décharge :

« VOS pères ? Vous voulez dire deux hommes ? »

Thomas hocha la tête :

« Oui, deux hommes, mon père elfique à, comme tous les mâles de son peuple la capacité de porter un enfant. »

Bien qu'intéressé, Alex négligea ce point et revint à son ex-amant :

« Admettons que je vous croie, dites moi une chose, autre que ces mots dont je connais la traduction, que seul votre frère et moi connaissons. »

Le châtain réfléchit une seconde puis dit :

« Vous et lui avez tissés un lien de sang. »

Une bombe n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet, les autres sorciers dévisagèrent Alex avec surprise, et peine dans le cas de Killian. Un lien de sang était un engagement plus profond qu'un mariage dans le monde sorcier, d'une certaine façon, Alexandre était marié à deux personnes, Cal par le sang et Killian de façon plus commune. Du moins c'est ce que cru le blond jusqu'à ce que Thomas précise :

« Lien que vous avez révoquez deux ans après votre sortie de Poudlard, accessoirement mon frère à parfaitement compris, au début il à voulu avoir des explications mais quand il vous a vu avec Killian il a préféré s'effacer. »

Le blond sentit un grand sourire lui manger le visage, Alex avait renoncé à un lien de sang pour lui. Et rompre un tel lien, surtout de façon unilatérale, n'allait ni sans peine ni sans douleur, certains en était même mort. Dans la catégorie « preuve d'amour », Killian doutait que son mari puisse faire mieux.

« Voila, je vous ai dit ce qu'il en était, après c'est à vous de décider. Quoique vous fassiez, le peuple vert sera votre ami, près d'eux vous trouverez toujours un refuge. Sur ce, je dois partir, si vous décidez de passer voir les elfes envoyez moi un hibou d'abord, et je vous guiderais. »

Il se leva, et claqua dans ses doigts :

« Oh j'ai faillit oublier. »

Il sortit de sa poche, un petit livre de cuir vert qu'il tendit à Zach en disant :

« C'est ce que tu trouveras de plus complet sur les Turmas. »

Thomas tendit une épaisse lettre à Alex en disant simplement :

« Mon frère. »

Une autre lettre fut tendue à Killian :

« Il estime qu'il doit mettre les choses au point avec vous, votre mari vous expliqueras ca mieux que moi, mais les elfes-druides n'ont pas les même notions de fidélité que les humains. »

Killian hocha la tête, et Thomas ébouriffa les cheveux des garçons en guise d'au revoir, sera la main des adultes, puis transplanna, laissant tout ce petit monde un peu perplexe.

Zach avait décidé qu'il pouvait avoir confiance dans cet homme, parce qu'il avait confiance en Shadow, et que Shadow avait confiance en l'homme, c'était simple mais le Turma, puisque c'était ce qu'il était, ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Drago partageait le point de vue de Zach, si ce dernier faisait confiance à Thomas, il ferrait de même.

Alex et Killian eux préférais réserver leur jugement jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient lus leurs lettres.

Cédric était perdu, ce Thomas l'agaçait au plus haut point, il avait envie de l'affronter, de le frapper, de sentir ses mains sur lui… L'adolescent rougit subitement, il était attiré par cet homme, certes il avait 14 ans, et n'était pas exempt de pensées charnelles, mais elles étaient restées abstraites, alors que là… Là, il imaginait le corps nu de l'homme, et le sien réagissait presque douloureusement.

Alex jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent, et retint un sourire, à voir la couleur de ses joues, Cédric ne pensait certainement pas à des petits lapins courant dans une verte prairie. Il se garda bien de tout commentaire, la découverte du désir était une phase suffisamment perturbante pour un adolescent sans qu'un adulte s'en mêle.

Au final, il fut décider d'attendre, pour le moment Zach avait d'autre choses à faires que de crapahuter dans les bois.

La petite famille retourna en Angleterre le dimanche soir, Alex déposa les enfants à l'école et regagna sa demeure, pour profiter des dernières heures de libre qu'avait son mari avant de retourner à l'université.

La vie à Poudlard continua sans trop de heurts, les garçons surveillaient discrètement leur professeur de DCFM, s'assurant qu'il ne tentait pas de voler la pierre.

Les mois passèrent, et la fin de l'année, accompagnée de ses examens, arriva. Examens qui se révélèrent une vaste blague selon les garçons et la brunette de Serdaigle. Weasley ne partagea pas leur avis, mais puisqu'il n'avait pas été capable de palier sa stupidité par un minimum de travail cela n'étonna personne.

Le soir du dernier jour des examens, l'alarme que Zach et Drago avait posée dans la pièce du chien se déclencha. Les 5 garçons s'entreregardèrent, et n'hésitèrent pas longtemps, Cédric prit le miroir que lui avait confié Alex et tenta de l'avertir. Mais le chef de la famille Potter ne répondit pas, au grand dam de Zach, très vite rongé par l'inquiétude. Mais Drago le rassura, Alex était à une soirée au ministère, de même que Lucius et Dumbledore, le meilleur moment pour Voldemort.

Deux choix s'offraient aux garçons, agir ou pas ? A eux cinq, ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose à aller jeter un œil, Voldemort ou pas, le sorcier ténébreux était trop affaiblis pour affronter un de ses anciens serviteurs. Sans dire d'être aussi compétents qu'un sorcier adulte, ils disposaient tous de grands pouvoirs et avaient tous été formés dans la tradition des sangs purs.

Les 4 plus jeunes n'hésitèrent pas longtemps, aussi futés soient-ils, cela représentait une aventure, et aucun enfant de 11 ans n'aurait reculé devant la possibilité de vivre une aventure. Cédric tenta bien de les calmer, et de les faires revenir sur leur décision, mais au final il n'avait guère le choix, soit il les laissait partir et restait en sécurité dans le nid, soit il les accompagnait. Vous parler d'un choix.

Ainsi donc les 5 garçons se rendirent donc dans la salle du chien. Chien qu'ils trouvèrent profondément endormis, bercé par le chant d'une harpe enchantée. N'ayant pas de raison de s'attarder ils sautèrent dans la trappe, non sans c'être mutuellement lancé un sortilège de chute lente, au cas où.

Mais ils n'en eurent pas besoin, ils atterrirent en douceur sur une énorme plante sombre et spongieuse, que Neville identifia instantanément comme un filet du diable. Soupirant devant la faiblesse des protections, le Gryffondor lança un sort de lumière qui consuma la plante, leur permettant de passer en-dessous.

Imaginant qu'elles pourraient être les autres pitoyables protections mises en place par le vieux dingo, les enfants avancèrent. Ils tombèrent alors sur une porte fermement verrouillée et bardée de sortilèges de protections, il fallait visiblement la clef pour l'ouvrir. Clef qui était avec ses congénères en train volé paisiblement dans la pièce. Un vieux balai poussiéreux attendait celui qui tenterait de jouer à l'attrapeur.

Cédric étant attrapeur pour l'équipe de sa maison se sentait tout désigné pour cette tâche, mais avant même qu'il empoigne le balai, une explosion secoua la pièce, se tournant vers la source de ce bruit, l'adolescent vit Zach, la main pointée sur le mur juste à coté de la porte. Du moins le trou qui avait été un mur avant, l'enfant, plutôt que de perdre du temps à jouer avec un balai ou à tenter de percer les défenses de la porte c'était tout bonnement crée un autre chemin.

Les garçons passèrent dans la salle suivante, et soupirèrent, comme s'ils avaient le temps et la patience de faire une partie d'échec. Blaise retourna dans la salle précédente et récupéra le balais, plutôt que de passer sur l'échiquier, chose qui activerait immanquablement les sorts, ils passèrent au-dessus. Blaise, Cédric et Neville grâce au balais, en deux voyages tout de même, et Zach et Drago sur le dos de Shadow. Ce qui prouva que Thomas avait dit vrai, le Turma avait encore grandit, suffisamment pour que les deux petits garçons grimpent sur son dos ensemble.

L'épreuve, quoique les garçons appellent ca le jeu, suivant fut une énigme, ils devaient choisir une fiole parmi plusieurs, Drago perça le mystère en deux secondes, Rogue lui avait déjà soumis cette énigme des années plus tôt. Le seul souci fut que la fiole permettant de passer les flammes magiques ne contenait pas assez de potion pour eux tous, c'était une dose unique. Les garçons firent la grimace, du moins jusqu'à ce que Cédric fasse remarquer que si Voldemort était passé avant eux, il y aurait du ne plus avoir de potion du tout. Les potions se renouvelaient donc.

Le Poufsouffle, en tant qu'aîné et après avoir menacé les plus jeunes de leur mettre lui-même une fessée s'ils refusaient, bu le premier et passa les flammes.

Les premiers années scrutèrent le flacon avec impatience, attendant que la potion réapparaisse, ce qu'elle fit après quelques minutes. Zach but en second, visiblement la protection s'étendait à son familier, aussi put-il se faire accompagner d'une panthère de quelques 200 kilos. Drago fut le suivant, puis Blaise et enfin Neville.

Quand ils furent tous dans la nouvelle pièce, ils firent silence, et avancèrent discrètement. Quirell était là, debout devant le miroir du rised et trépignait de pas parvenir à ses fins.

Les garçons reculèrent dans l'ombre et décidèrent de ce qu'il fallait faire, du moins tel était leur intention, mais leur présence, si elle avait échappé à Quirell, n'avait pas échappé à Voldemort.

Une voix sépulcrale s'éleva, s'adressant à Quirell :

« Potter est là, avec ses amis, ils pourront prendre la pierre. »

Le professeur se retourna et aboya avec une autorité toute nouvelle :

« Approchez ! »

Les garçons s'entreregardèrent avec un air incrédule, et Zach se mit à rire :

« Vous avez bu ? Vous êtes un et demi, en comptant large et nous sommes 6. »

Quirell en resta bouche bée, c'était des enfants, il était un adulte, un mangemort, il abritait dans sa chair le seigneur des ténèbres, les garçons auraient le craindre, crier, pleurer, enfin quelque chose comme ca. Au lieu de ca, ils se moquaient de lui.

Furieux Quirell leva sa baguette et lança un doloris sur Drago, le petit blond hurla de douleur, pendant une seconde, le temps qu'il fallut à Zach pour envoyer voler Quirell contre le miroir à l'aide d'un sortilège d'expulsion sans baguette.

Le professeur n'avait pas fait attention aux autres garçons quand il avait lancé son sort, aucun d'eux n'avait sa baguette à la main, il ne craignait donc rien, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

Zach poussa un hurlement de pur haine, et sentit sa colère nourrir sa magie, jamais il n'avait été aussi furieux, jamais il n'avait ressentis à ce point ce besoin de faire souffrir. Quirell avait blesser Drago, lui avait lancer un doloris, pour ca il allait payer, personne ne touchait à son frère d'âme sans en payer le prix.

Cédric fit reculer Blaise et Neville tout en prenant le blond dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de Zach. Le petit brun ne s'en rendais pas compte, mais sa magie commençait crée une sorte de champs d'énergie autour de lui, champs qui fit d'abord trembler, puis éclater les pierres qu'il touchait.

Quirell se releva péniblement, à la différence que ce n'était plus Quirell, le ridicule turban du professeur avait disparu pendant son vol plané et le hideux visage de Voldemort était apparu. C'était lui qui contrôlait le corps désormais, d'une voix sifflante il dit :

« Tu m'impressionne mon garçons, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi puissant, mais après tout c'est toi qui m'a condamné à cette forme abjecte, je ne pouvais être défait par un sorcier de bas étage. »

Zach ne répondit pas, il n'était plus concentrer que sur une chose, faire mal à son ennemi. Prenant son manque de réaction pour de la peur, Voldemort repris :

« Rejoins moi Harry, nous pourrions faire de grande choses ensemble, nous pourrions faire revivre tes parents. »

Quelques jours après, les autres garçons tomberaient tous d'accord pour dire que Voldemort avait signé sa perte avec cette phrase là, et sans doute eurent-ils raison.

Zach sentit sa colère redoublé, d'un ton trop haineux pour un si petit garçon, il cracha :

« Je m'appelle Zachary et j'ai des parents ! »

Sur ce il lança un flot d'énergie sur le sorcier sombre, Zach lui-même ignorait ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas de la magie sans baguette, ce n'était pas un sort, c'était de la magie brute, c'était la fameuse onde magique qu'Alex étudiait.

Voldemort ne s'écarta pas suffisamment rapidement, le flot d'énergie engloba son bras et le bas de sa jambe les faisant purement et simplement disparaitre. Le sorcier hurla de douleur, à la grande satisfaction du brun.

Voldemort ne comprenais plus rien, comment ce gamin pouvait maitriser un tel pouvoir, il n'avait jamais vu que deux sorciers capable de ce genre de prouesses, lui-même et Dumbledore. Le seigneur des ténèbres, en bon serpentard, savait reconnaitre quand il n'avait plus aucune chance de gagner, aussi se prépara-t-il à abandonner Quirell à son sort pour regagner sa forme spirituelle. Mais qu'il soit maudit s'il ne parvenait pas à tuer au moins l'un de ces stupides gamins, usant de ses dernières forces, il lança un sort de mort sur Cédric, qui portait toujours Drago, ainsi il ferrait d'une pierre deux coups.

Le Poufsouffle vit le sort vert arrivé sur lui, s'il n'avait pas eu le blond dans les bras sans doute aurait-il pu esquiver, mais en portant Drago il ne pouvait faire montre de la même agilité que d'habitude. Zach cria en voyant le sort foncer sur ses deux plus proches amis, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il était trop loin pour cela.

Une masse noire jaillit soudain devant l'éclair vert et le reçu de plein fouet s'écroulant en poussant un miaulement de douleur. Zach n'eut aucune hésitation, voir Shadow mourir lui avait ôté toute trace de retenue, mille fois plus puissante que la précédente il lança une nouvelle vague d'énergie sur Voldemort. Le sorcier ne tenta même pas d'esquiver, la vague était presque trois fois plus large que la première, il n'avait aucune chance. Du moins Quirell n'avait pas une chance, lui s'en moquait, au pire n'aurait-il perdu que du temps.

Le corps du professeur fut désintégré par l'énergie magique de Zach, et les garçons purent voir l'esprit du seigneur des ténèbres disparaitre dans le plafond.

Par sécurité, Zach protégea, sans réfléchir une seconde à ce qu'il faisait, la salle contre toute intrusion spirituelle, et abandonna enfin sa magie pour se précipiter sur la forme noire qui était allongée sur le sol. Du moins il tenta de le faire, mais il avait dépensée trop d'énergie, il ne fit pas un pas avant s'effondrer et de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Dans son coma, il lui sembla être plongé de force dans tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de Shadow, et tous étaient heureux. Il se rapella du lendemain de leur rencontre, il avait été réveillé par des coups de langue rapeuse sur son nez, Shadow avait faim. Puis il revit le jour ou Shadow avait pu prendre sa forme de panthère, le cri étranglé qu'avait poussé Killian en entrant dans le salon pour voir 100 kilos de muscles vautré sur le canapé, valait le détour. Et il y avait les souvenir avec Charlie, quand lui et Shadow jouaient à se chasser mutuellement sous l'œil amusé de Zach, le résultat était toujours le même, le rouquin finissait dévoré par de grand coup de langue qui le faisait mourir de rire. Ce que Zach comprenait parfaitement, depuis qu'il avait pris la regrettable habitude de servir un bol de lait d'hippogriffe un jour sur deux à Shadow, un jour sur deux il réveillait à coup de langue sur le nez, heureusement sous forme de chaton, quoique niveau chatouille c'était encore pire, Shadow adorait le lait d'hippogriffe.

Turma ou abyssin, il restait un chat, et en tant que tel adorait le lait, mais le lait d'hippogriffe, c'était encore mieux, selon lui cela avait un petit gout de viande d'hippogriffe, hors les bestioles n'étaient, aux yeux de Shadow, que des grosses volailles, donc ses proies !

Reprenant doucement conscience, Zach se dit que quelque soit le jour, Shadow aurait réclamer son bol de lait, après toute ces aventures, et il lui aurait accordé facilement. Il aurait déjà sauter sur le lit pour lui mettre des coups de tête, ronronner dans son oreille avec sa truffe froide, lui mettre des léger coups de patte sur les joues et lui lécher le bout du nez. Tout ce qu'il faisait quand il voulait quelque chose, Zach sentit des larmes quitter ses yeux, il avait l'impression de sentir toutes ces choses. Sentir la toute petite langue râpeuse de son familier sur le bout de son nez, sentir les grands coups de tête ronronnant contre son front, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour se retrouver nez à truffe avec une paire d'yeux verts entourés d'une foret de poils ébouriffé.

Le petit garçon resta figé une seconde, ce n'était pas possible, il l'avait vu tomber sous l'avada de Voldemort, mais un nouveau coup de tête de la petite boule de poils le convainquit que si c'était possible. Il serra son chat contre lui enfouissant son visage dans sa fourrure, le dit chat se laissa faire en ronronnant de plus belle.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis l'infirmière arriva, elle fronça les sourcils devant la présence d'un chat dans son infirmerie, mais ne dit rien, le petit garçon semblait en avoir besoin. Elle l'examina rapidement, lui fit ingurgiter deux ou trois potions immondes, et conclut qu'il pourrait sortir demain matin, à condition de ne pas forcer sur sa magie pendant la dernière journée d'école.

Zach s'étonna de ne pas avoir ses amis à ses cotés, mais l'infirmière lui expliqua que cela faisait 3 jours qu'il était là, et qu'elle avait chassé les autres enfants, puisqu'ils allaient tous bien, monsieur Malefoy avait seulement du passer une nuit dans l'infirmerie. Mais ils devaient revenir ce soir pour la harceler sur l'état de Zach.

Mais avant ses amis, ce fut Dumbledore qui apparus, Shadow hérissa son poil, sauta au sol et pris sa forme la plus imposante, au cas où. Zach préféra jeter un coup d'œil dédaigneux au directeur, avec ses plans à deux noises le vieux dingo avait faillit être responsable de la mort de Shadow.

Dumbledore sentit l'hostilité manifeste du sorcier et de son familier, et de ce qu'il avait compris, il ne fallait surtout pas mettre le garçon en colère ce gamin de onze ans avait terrassé un professeur et forcé Voldemort à suivre, donc on pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment un garçon normal.

D'un ton aussi doux qu'il pouvait le vieil homme dit :

« Bonjour monsieur Potter-Lightner, je constate avec plaisir que vous êtes réveillé. »

Zach garda le silence, que dire ? « C'est pas grâce à vous. » ? Aucun intérêt.

Dumbledore continua :

« Je suis ravi que vous ayez empêché le professeur Quirell de s'emparer de la pierre, cela aurait pu se révéler très dangereux si Voldemort l'avait eu en sa possession. »

Le petit garçon se garda bien de dire que de toute façon Voldemort n'aurait rien pu en faire. Flamel n'était pas aussi stupide que voulait bien le croire le directeur, au moment de la création de la pierre, il y avait ajouté un sort de garde extrêmement puissant qui faisait que lui et lui seul pouvait l'utiliser pour en tirer l'élixir de longue vie. Toute autre personne n'y aurais gagné que de l'eau, et ce sort était inviolable, le briser aurait détruit la pierre, c'était l'ultime sécurité du vieil alchimiste.

A défaut, Zach dit :

« Si vous ne vouliez pas qu'il mette la main dessus, vous auriez du laisser Flamel la cacher, vos pitoyables protections n'ont même pas fait le poids devant 5 élèves. J'ignore ce que vous pensiez gagnez à attirer Voldemort ici, mais je doute que les gouverneurs apprécient le fait que Drago ait reçu un doloris. »

Le directeur retint à grand peine un froncement de sourcils et l'envie d'abattre sa main sur le visage de l'enfant. Il fallait qu'il l'empêche de tout raconter, lui et ses amis devait oublier ce qui c'était passé, quelques sorts d'oubliettes ferait l'affaire.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre son plan à exécution, car les portes de l'infirmerie s'écrasèrent contre les murs, révélant Alexandre et Killian visiblement furieux. Zach sourit de soulagement, il ne risquait plus rien.

Alex foudroya Dumbledore du regard, tandis que Killian se précipitait sur son fils pour le serrer fortement dans ses bras. D'une voix à faire geler un volcan, Alex dit :

« Foutez moi le camp Albus, je vais retenir les gouverneurs, mais si jamais vous vous approcher encore de mon fils ou de ses amis vous pouvez dire adieu à votre poste. »

Dumbledore s'inclina, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était déjà bien qu'Alex préfère le garder à porter de main à Poudlard. Le vieil homme avait compris depuis le procès que s'il était encore directeur c'était parce que le chef de la famille Potter préférait le garder à l'œil.

Il sortit sans un mot, il fallait vraiment qu'il se débarrasse d'Alexandre Potter, et de son mari aussi par la même occasion.

Alex alla rejoindre Killian pour entourer Zach de leur 4 bras, le petit garçon se laissa aller dans le cocon protecteur que formaient les bras de ses pères. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, chacun savourant la chaleur des autres en silence. Puis Alex dévisagea son fils et dit :

« Je suis furieux après toi jeune homme, ce que tu as fait était totalement stupide et nous n'avons pas finis d'en parler. »

Zach tenta de plaider sa cause :

« Mais on a essayé de te joindre avant d'y aller, mais tu n'as pas répondu. »

L'adulte secoua la tête :

« Ce n'est pas le problème Zach, tu savais que même s'il trouvait la pierre, Tom ne pourrais rien en faire, tu t'ais mit en danger et tu as mis tes amis en danger pour rien, juste pour t'amuser. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis déçu, et tu seras puni pour ca. »

Le petit garçon baissa la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes, savoir qu'il avait déçu son papa lui faisait très mal, plus qu'il en l'aurait cru possible. Mais il devait reconnaitre que ce dernier avait raison, pierre ou pas, cela n'aurait rien changé pour Voldemort, ils n'y étaient allé que pour s'amuser, vivre quelque chose de différent, et non pas pour de pseudo raisons héroïques.

La voix brisée, Zach dit :

« Tu as raison papa, je mérite d'être puni. »

Alex sourit, et le serra contre lui en disant :

« Je t'aime mon fils, n'en doute jamais. »

Zach s'accrocha au cou de son père en répondant :

« Je t'aime aussi papa, et je suis désolé.

J'en suis sur, mais tu auras tout de même ta punition. »

Le petit brun hocha la tête, ca il n'en doutait pas, la sentence ayant été prononcée, aucun de ses pères ne seraient revenu sur sa parole pour cela.

L'année finit en beauté, quand Serpentard remporta la coupe des 4 maisons devant Poufsouffle et Gryffondor à égalité.

Quand Zach était sortit de l'infirmerie, il c'était précipité au nid pour retrouver ses amis, Cédric l'avait gardé dans ses bras pendant des heures, refusant de le lâcher, Drago lui avait pris la main et agissait de même. Neville et Blaise c'étaient contenté de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, autant pour s'amuser, et s'assurer que leur ami était là, que pour l'agacer, sachant qu'avec la prise d'ours de Cédric et une main confiée à Drago il ne pouvait pas leur faire grand-chose.

Les garçons passèrent leurs dernières nuits dans le nid, refusant de se séparer, et c'est toujours ensemble qu'ils prirent le train pour rentrer chez eux. Au début ils avaient tous espérer se voir rapidement, mais leurs parents avaient été très clairs. Ils étaient tous puni pendant deux semaines, ensuite, ils pourraient voir leurs amis. Ayant tous été élevés à l'anglaise, les garçons savaient que certaines des punitions les plus courues étaient beaucoup plus supportables en privée, la bonne vieille pagaie par exemple. Et les garçons savaient tous que la dite pagaie, ou tout autre instrument destiné à une fonction similaire les attendaient chez eux, d'un commun accord ils maudirent l'éducation anglaise.

Au final ce ne fut qu'un mauvais moment à passer, bon d'accord, très mauvais et très humiliant, mais cela passa tout de même, comme les deux semaines de réclusion.

Et bientôt les garçons purent se retrouver et discuter de leur destination de vacances. Neville et Blaise partaient ensemble, les parents de Blaise ayant invité le gryffondor et sa grand-mère à passer le mois d'aout avec eux en Italie où ils allaient voir de la famille.

Zach et Drago partaient évidement ensemble, pendant trois semaines, avec les pères de Zach, dans le sud de la France où la famille Potter avait une demeure. Les Malefoy les récupéreraient pour les trois dernières semaines, et ils partiraient pour les îles grecques, Lucius ayant décidé d'en acheter une.

Cédric ne partait pas, son père avait trop de travail au ministère pour pouvoir emmené son fils en vacance. Quand Zach l'apprit il sembla fâcher, et profita de la première occasion pour filer harceler ses pères sur le fait que Cédric avait droit à des vacances comme eux.

Alex et Killian sourirent, et assurèrent que Cédric serait le bienvenu pour les vacances dans le sud de la France, mais pour la suite, il devrait voir ca avec Lucius.

Bien entendu le dur, froid et impitoyable ex-mangemort Lucius Malefoy, ne résista pas une seconde quand son fils et son quasi-fils lui firent deux regards de chiots battus en même temps et Cédric fut également convié à venir avec eux en Grèce.

Tout le monde était donc content, à part un certain directeur qui se demandait comment diable il allait pouvoir se débarrasser des Potter-Lightner et des Malefoy par la même occasion.


	6. Chapter 6

_Tit blabla de mouaaa:_

_Ce chapitre m'a donner du fil à retordre, mais je crois que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortit, il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais vous avez quand même 19 pages à votre disposition, j'espere que cela vous contenteras._

_J'espere aussi n'avoir pas laissé passer trop d'incohérence, mais je connais encore mal cette histoire, il faut que je la relise encore un certains nombre de fois avant de la maitriser complètement. Donc n'hésitez pas si vous voyez des erreurs._

_Que dire? Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à continuer._

_Byebye_

_AD_

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

Quelques jours après s'être retrouvés, les garçons partirent donc, pour le sud de le France, ils donnèrent rendez-vous à Blaise et Neville le 1° septembre sur le quai 9 ¾ et se séparèrent.

Zach et ses deux amis rejoignirent le château où les attendaient leurs parents, Amos Digory comprit, après moult recommandation et demande d'obéissance et de sagesse, les Malefoy et le père de Cédric rentrèrent chez eux, laissant les garçons à Alex et Killian.

Tout ce petit monde partit par portoloin quelques minutes après, pour se retrouver devant leur lieu de villégiature. La villa était bâtie sur un promontoire de roche qui surplombait la méditerranée, les charmes l'entourant interdisaient aux moldus de s'approcher du terrain ou de la plage privée qui se trouvait au pied de la falaise.

La maison n'était pas immense, construite de plain-pied elle comportait deux chambres, une salle de bain, et une pièce à vivre qui faisait office de salon et de cuisine. Les deux chambres donnaient sur une grande terrasse arborée, donnant elle-même sur piscine dont le bord n'était qu'à quelque centimètre de la falaise.

Sur les conseils des adultes, les enfants ne perdirent pas de temps et filèrent se changer pour aller profiter de la plage. Les garçons descendirent jusqu'à la plage, et Zach ne tarda pas à rentrer dans l'eau bleue turquoise de la crique. Il barbota un moment, attendant que ses amis le rejoignent, mais Drago semblait vouloir lézarder au soleil, Cédric se repaissait simplement du spectacle de la houle s'écrasant sur le sable fin et Shadow n'aurait jamais mis une patte dans cette immense chose bleue.

Le petit brun se mit alors à nager comme un poisson, décidément il adorait l'eau, c'était tellement agréable de sentir flotter ainsi. Il nagea un bon moment avant de ressortir, Cédric l'accueillit immédiatement en l'entourant de sa serviette pour le sécher, Zach sourit et se colla à l'adolescent, il adorait qu'on s'occupe de lui comme ca.

Cédric sourit, il aurait passé sa vie à veiller sur Zach et Drago s'il l'avait pu, ils étaient ses petits frères aussi surement que par le sang et il les aimait tous les deux profondément.

Relativement sec, Zach alla se coucher aux cotés de Drago qui l'attira contre lui en souriant, savourant la fraicheur que dispensait la peau du brun.

Les deux petits dormirent un moment, Cédric en profita pour nager un peu, il n'avait pas l'aisance de Zach dans l'eau mais il se débrouillait honorablement. Quand il ressortit, il vit que Killian et Alex étaient eux aussi descendus, il les salua de la main, ne voulant pour rien au monde réveiller les deux plus jeunes.

Les adultes lui firent un grand sourire, et Killian vint l'envelopper dans une serviette comme il l'avait lui-même fait pour Zach. L'adolescent sourit, les Potter-Lightner ne faisaient aucune différence entre les garçons les traitants tous avec autant d'amour et d'attention, et Cédric était ravi de cela.

Son père l'aimait, cela il le savait, mais il n'était pas à l'aise avec les enfants, il ne l'avait jamais été, et la mort de sa femme n'avait rien arrangé. Cédric ne se souvenait même pas d'une seule fois où son père l'avait pris dans ses bras. C'était pour cela qu'il aimait autant être avec Alex et Killian, eux ne rechignaient jamais à lui montrer leur affection. Cédric se laissa aller dans les bras du blond, et Killian le serra contre lui, simplement heureux de la confiance de l'adolescent en lui et en son mari.

L'adolescent s'allongea à coté de Zach, et sortit un livre pour passer le temps, il observait du coin de l'œil les deux adultes se chamailler dans l'eau, et y échanger quelques baisers qui se voulaient discrets. Le garçon soupira, il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à embrasser lui aussi, enfin peut-être un peu plus que ca. Même s'il reconnaissait être d'une grande ignorance concernant le sexe, il savait qu'il n'était plus un enfant, mais les soudaines, et souvent inopportunes, raideurs qui le prenait, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire.

C'était le genre de chose que l'on apprenait de son père, mais Cédric serait mort de honte de questionner son père sur ce sujet, en supposant qu'il puisse le croiser assez longtemps pour cela d'ailleurs. Amos Digory pensait que son devoir était d'assurer une vie aussi confortable que possible à son fils, ce qui signifiait de l'argent, ce qui signifiait un travail, un travail qui lui prenait tout son temps ou presque. Durant l'année passée, Cédric avait passé plus de temps avec Killian et Alex qu'avec son propre père, ce qui, même si cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaitre, lui convenait parfaitement.

Ayant abandonner son livre, Cédric laissait son regard errer sur ces deux adultes qui lui tenaient lieu de pères de substitutions, et il se promis de leur poser les questions qui le perturbait avant la fin des vacances, au moins ne se sentirait-il pas trop gêner avec eux.

Satisfait de sa résolution, l'adolescent retourna à son ouvrage, ouvrage qu'il abandonna rapidement pour plonger à son tour dans le sommeil.

Les garçons se réveillèrent tous les trois dans ce qui serait leur chambre pendant leur séjour. Zach s'étira comme un chat, avant de se lever d'un pas malhabile pour se rendre dans la piscine, le sel collait à sa peau et cela l'agaçait. Les deux autres le rejoignirent, et eurent juste le temps de se tremper avant que Killian vienne les chercher pour le repas de midi.

La petite troupe déjeuna sur la terrasse, savourant la viande grillée au feu et les patates sautés qu'avait concoctées Alex. De grandes coupes de glaces magiques suivirent, précédant le café, du moins pour les adultes. Cédric exprima le désir d'y gouter, et Killian lui servit une petite tasse du breuvage noir en le prévenant que c'était quelque chose de très particulier. L'adolescent trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage fumant et fit la grimace sous les rires des autres, Alex vint à son secours et lui ajouta du sucre. Cédric, après avoir ajouter un autre morceau de sucre, trouva enfin la chose acceptable et finit sa tasse sous les applaudissements des petits et l'air approbateur des adultes.

Il se sentit curieusement fier d'avoir accompli cela, c'était sa première tasse de café, un symbole pour lui de la fin de son enfance, et il en était très content. Killian lui ébouriffa les cheveux en disant :

« Tu es presque un homme maintenant. »

Alex opina du chef, avant de se tourner vers les deux plus jeunes pour qu'ils débarrassent, les garçons grognèrent, mais obéirent, aider par Cédric qui tenait à participer. La table débarrassée, ils se lancèrent dans quelques jeux de société sorciers, auxquels Alex trichait éhontément, sous les hurlements offusqué de Drago et de Killian, et les encouragements de Zach. Il y eut pas mal de rires, et Cédric se sentit plus heureux que jamais, comme parfaitement à sa place.

Ils redescendirent ensuite sur la plage, et se baignèrent ensemble, jouant à se poursuivre dans l'eau pour se couler, se chatouiller ou se cacher derrière les autres. Enfin bref ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants, adultes comprit. Ils alternèrent baignade et bronzette puis rentrèrent, la piscine les accueillit brièvement, et les adultes envoyèrent les enfants se doucher avant le dîner.

Les deux petits laissèrent passer Cédric en premier, ils savaient que leur grand frère n'était pas très à l'aise quand il s'agissait de se mettre tout nu devant eux, chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, mais ils ne voulaient pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

Quand tout ce petit monde fut propre, ils retrouvèrent les adultes dans le salon, le temps c'était rafraichit, le dîner fut assez calme, tout le monde étant un peu fatigué de sa journée. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se coller devant la tv, Killian servit de nouveau d'oreiller à Cédric tandis que les deux petits squattaient chacun l'un des cotés d'Alexandre.

Comme d'habitude, Zach s'endormit en premier, et fut rapidement porté dans son lit par Cédric. Drago le rejoignit bientôt, et Cédric en profita pour tenter d'avoir sa fameuse discussion avec Alex et Killian.

Les deux adultes retinrent un sourire attendris en voyant le garçon s'installer face à eux, très raide et gêner. Tout doucement Alex demanda :

« Tu veut nous parler Cédric ? »

L'adolescent se contenta de hocher la tête en rougissant, et Killian ne put résister, il alla s'asseoir à ses cotés et l'attira contre lui en murmurant :

« Tu peut tout nous dire Cédric, tu sais qu'on t'aime comme notre propre fils. »

De façon à peine audible, le garçon répondit :

« Et je vous aime aussi tout les deux. »

Alex lui lança un sourire éblouissant, tandis que Killian le serra plus fort contre lui.

Le silence régna un moment, aucun des adultes ne voulant forcer le garçon à se confier, même s'ils se doutaient tous les deux de ce que voulait leur petit protéger, ils estimaient qu'il devait poser la première question.

Faisant montre d'un courage digne de se faire reconnaitre comme un gryffondor, Cédric demanda :

« Je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez le sexe. »

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard, ils étaient plus qu'impressionnés, ils avaient craint que l'adolescent se contente de grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais non il était d'une franchise et d'un sérieux qui les laissaient pantois.

Killian fit signe à son mari de se lancer, Alex retint un grognement, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il fasse cette promesse à Killian ? En y réfléchissant, sans doute parce qu'il était attaché au lit et que le blond le faisait hurler de plaisir avec sa seule langue, alors quand il lui avait fait promettre d'expliquer la sexualité aux garçons, il avait été incapable de répondre autre chose que oui.

Alex se racla la gorge et dit :

« Killi, tu nous prépare du thé s'il te plait, je pense que la conversation va être longue. Cédric avant de commencer, je tiens à te dire trois choses, d'une je suis ébahit par le courage et la maturité dont tu fais preuve en posant cette question, de deux je suis immensément flatté que ce soit à nous que tu la pose, et de trois j'espère que tu comprendras que de nous deux je risque d'être le plus gêner. »

Cédric sourit, il n'avait pas pensé qu'un adulte, quel qu'il soit puisse être gêné par le fait de parler de quelque chose qu'il faisait régulièrement. Killian serra une dernière fois Cédric dans ses bras et se leva pour aller faire le thé, et Alex commença tant bien que mal :

« Je peux t'expliquer d'un point de vue théorique le sexe entre homme et femme, mais cela resteras de la théorie, pour la pratique il faudra que tu trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui posé tes questions. Mais je crois savoir que le sexe entre homme t'intéresse davantage ? »

Cédric acquiesça en rougissant, et Alex se résolu à leur faciliter les choses à tous les deux, il prit la place de Killian et l'adolescent nicha sa tête dans le cou du brun, ainsi ils parlaient dans le vide, pas en regardant quelqu'un d'autre. D'une voix quelque peu étouffée, Cédric dit :

« En fait j'aimerais surtout savoir pourquoi je suis dur tout le temps et comment m'en débarrasser. »

Alex se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, la sagesse dont faisait preuve Cédric lui inspirait un grand respect, sa totale innocence le rendait adorable, mais il était tout de même question de lui expliquer la masturbation, chose que tout adolescent découvrait à peu près tout seul.

Alex se racla de nouveau la gorge :

« Alors le pourquoi tu es dur tout le temps, c'est simplement parce que tu es un adolescent, tu t'es rendu compte que ton corps changeait, tu grandis, tu deviens plus musclé, tu as des poils qui poussent, et ton sexe grandit aussi. Tout cela vient des hormones, ce sont elles qui te transforme d'un petit garçon à un homme. Et bien ce sont ces mêmes hormones qui font que ton sexe durcit si souvent, c'est parfaitement normal et tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, tous les hommes connaissent cela, Killian et moi comprit, et ca arriveras à Zach et Drago aussi. »

Cédric eut un petit rire gêner, imaginer ses deux petits frères dans ce genre de situation lui semblait irréel. Alex sourit :

« Oui je sais, tu ne les imagine pas ainsi, mais ca finiras par arriver. Pour en revenir à ton autre question de comment t'en débarrasser, il y a plusieurs façon de le faire, la plus « naturelle » on va dire, c'est de te caresser, jusqu'à ce que tu éjacule, mais en pleine journée, surtout à l'école cela peut poser quelques problèmes, une autre solution c'est un sortilège de froid, normalement ca devrait te calmer, sinon tu peux toujours prendre une douche froide, c'est censé avoir el même effet. »

Alex soupira, assez fier de lui, il n'avait rien caché à l'adolescent, et ne se sentait pas trop ridicule, mais il était dit que Cédric serait d'une innocence absolue, car il demanda :

« Comment ca me caresser ? »

Alex rougit furieusement, il avait bien envie de laisser tomber cette conversation, mais il ne pouvait pas, quelqu'un devait se dévouer pour le garçon, d'un ton faussement assuré il expliqua :

« Il s'agit de caresser ton sexe, et ton corps pour simuler l'acte sexuel.

Mais comment on fait vraiment ? »

Alex s'étrangla, comment expliquer la technique de la masturbation sans se sentir trop gêner ? Killian trouva la solution en lui confiant une courgette, Alex hésita entre le remercier et le maudire, mais il montra néanmoins à l'adolescent comment s'y prendre. Au final il aurait préféré lui expliquer l'acte sexuel en lui-même, après tout la masturbation était plus intime que l'acte puisque c'était une chose que l'on faisait seul, contrairement à l'acte.

Cédric comprit le principe, et Alex ajouta :

« Tout les hommes ne réagissent pas de la même façon, certaine chose qui me mène au plaisir ne seront pas valable pour toi, tu apprendras à découvrir ton corps et ses points sensibles, on appelle cela les zones érogènes. Cela n'a pas forcément de rapport avec ton sexe, cela peut être le cou, les oreilles, les genoux, n'importe quelle partie de ton corps, à toi et à ceux qui partageront ton lit de les découvrir. »

Le garçon sembla satisfait, puis demanda :

« Et donc comment on fait avec quelqu'un ?

Et bien ca dépend, un garçon ou une fille ?

Un garçon. »

Alex sourit :

« Ah il me semblais bien. »

Cédric le dévisagea en haussant un sourcil et Alex expliqua :

« Ne soit pas gêner mon grand, mais j'ai vu comment tu regardais Thomas quand on était en France. »

Le garçon rougit, mais Alex le serra contre lui en disant :

« Je te l'ai dit c'est normal, Thomas est un beau mec, c'est normal si tu préfère les garçons que tu ais eu envie de lui. Pour en revenir à ta question, les hommes n'ont pas d'orifice destiné au sexe, du moins en excluant la bouche, donc ils se sont adaptés et la pénétration se fait par les fesses.

Mais ca doit faire mal non ? »

Killian intervint en souriant gentiment :

« Et bien oui un peu les premières fois, mais si tu le fais avec quelqu'un de doux tu oublieras vite la douleur pour ne ressentir que le plaisir. »

Cédric hocha la tête, en quelques minutes les deux hommes avaient répondus à des questions qui le tourmentaient depuis plusieurs mois et avec une franchise qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Tout en renforçant sa prise autour de ses épaules, Alex dit :

« Cédric, il est vrai que tu deviens un homme, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour renoncer à ce que tu aimes dans ton enfance, le fait de venir te blottir contre moi ou Killi n'a rien de honteux, et j'espère que tu continueras aussi longtemps que tu en auras envie. Comprends bien que ton changement de statut n'implique pas que tu doives changer de comportement avec nous. »

Cédric hocha la tête, il s'en était douté, mais l'entendre lui faisait le plus grand bien. L'adolescent resta un moment blotti contre Alex, savourant pleinement l'impression de sécurité qui émanait du sorcier brun, tellement détendu qu'il finit par s'endormir, sous les sourires attendris des deux adultes.

Les vacances furent sans histoires, ils passaient leurs journées à la plage ou bien dans la piscine, le soir ils sortaient dans le monde moldu, s'essayant au bowling, aux bornes d'arcades et à toutes ces choses qui font partie des vacances.

Il n'y eut qu'une seule journée de pluie, mais les garçons, plutôt que de tourner en rond dans la maison, décidèrent que c'était une bonne occasion pour lézarder devant la tv, chacun blottit à sa place habituelle.

Les trois semaines arrivèrent à leur fin, et les trois enfants quittèrent Alex et Killian pour aller retrouver les Malefoy. Cédric resta pendu longtemps au cou des deux sorciers, leur murmurant sa reconnaissance et son amour, ce à quoi ils répondirent qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu et qu'il comptait autant qu'un fils pour eux.

Le portoloin envoyé par Lucius les emmena sur une minuscule île de la mer Égée, acquisition récente des Malefoy. Lucius et Narcissa accueillirent les enfants avec plaisir, même s'ils montrèrent une certaine retenue avec Cédric. En fait ils étaient très chaleureux avec l'adolescent, mais après avoir trois semaines à être traiter comme un fils par Alex et Killian, l'attitude des Malefoy semblait un peu froide à l'adolescent.

L'île n'était couronné que par un simple bloc de pierre blanche, si commun dans cette région, de l'extérieur la maison semblait minuscule, mais, magie oblige, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. La maison comportait 4 chambres, chacune dotée de sa propre salle de bain, un salon-salle à manger, une cuisine, et une bibliothèque-salle de jeu. Plus fastueuse que la maison des Potter mais également plus froide.

Bien entendu, les garçons n'occupèrent qu'une seule chambre, à la grande, et totalement fausse, exaspération de Lucius qui prenait ses airs de tragédienne pour déclamer que son fils ne serait jamais un vrai Malefoy. Ce à quoi le garçon blond répondait qu'il n'avait pas le talent de son père géniteur pour jouer les grandes dames outragées, donc il n'était certainement pas un vrai Malefoy. Lucius boudait un moment en grommelant, jusqu'à ce que Shadow lui saute dessus pour le lécher avec application déclenchant les hurlements de rire du terrible mangemort.

L'ambiance était certes moins familiale que chez les Potter-Lightner, du moins pour Cédric, mais elle restait excellente, et le garçon se sentit rapidement à l'aise.

Ils visitèrent bien entendu les lieux sorciers de Grèce, en tout cas une partie, car le pays en était couvert. La grande majorité des lieux sorciers semblaient tout droit sortie de l'antiquité, ce qui était en fait le cas, les sorciers grecs n'avaient quasiment rien changé à leur mode de vie depuis l'antiquité. Ils portaient toujours les mêmes tuniques, et construisaient toujours les mêmes maisons. Même leur système scolaire n'avait pas changé, ou très peu, ils étaient toujours formés par petits groupes chez un seul maître. Le ministère s'occupait des nés de moldus pour les orientés vers le maitre le plus proche de chez eux. A de très rare exception, les élèves ne quittaient pas leurs parents pour leurs études.

Cette fixation sur leur grande époque de l'antiquité, n'empêchait pas les sorciers grecs de faire montre d'une innovation qu'on ne voyait nul par ailleurs en Europe, ils avaient peut-être choisis un mode de vie tourné vers le passé, mais leurs recherches en matière de magie étaient certainement les plus innovantes du continent, du moins en excluant celles d'Alex.

Drago décida qu'il adorait les chitons, et en acheta une montagne pour lui et sa famille élargie. Zach s'intéressa davantage aux artefacts magiques, et à l'artisanat, ayant entendu un joueur de lyre très doué, il se décida à apprendre à en jouer et s'en acheta une. Cédric se contenta de souvenir plus modeste, il prit une très belle représentation de la région des météores pour son père, et s'acheta un petit pendentif formé d'un caducée, les deux petits serpents lui rappelant ses adorables petits frères.

Bien entendu il n'était pas dit que les deux plus jeunes allaient se contenter de cela, ils écumèrent les boutiques avec un bel ensemble, dévalisant coup sur coup la confiserie, la librairie et laissèrent une fort jolie somme dans la boutique où Cédric trouva son pendentif.

C'était une sort de bric-à-brac, à la fois bijouterie, magasin de souvenir, animalerie, magasin d'artefact et librairie, et malgré l'apparent désordre le vieux sorcier qui la tenait savait exactement où chaque chose était rangée.

Le propriétaire dévisagea ces deux tornades qui venaient d'entrer, l'une blonde, l'autre brune, les deux irradiants de puissance et d'insouciance, le brun en particulier était spécial, très très spécial. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Un garçon plus âgé les rejoignit, un roc, un protecteur, il donnerait sa vie pour les enfants. Le vieil homme remarqua alors la boule de poils noirs sur l'épaule du brun et manqua de s'étrangler, un Turma !

Oui extrêmement spécial était ce tout petit garçon !

Tout sourire il demanda avec bienveillance si les garçons cherchaient quelque chose en particulier, les deux petits secouèrent la tête, ils furetaient, mais le grand lui expliqua qu'il cherchait un joli cadeau pour son père, mais qu'il manquait de moyen. Le vieil homme fut toucher de l'attention du jeune home pour son père et lui céda, pour un pris largement inférieur au pris réel, la gravure magique.

Pendant ce temps, les garçons arpentaient le magasin, ayant l'impression d'être dans une caverne aux merveilles, rien ici n'était banal. Zach et Drago décidèrent d'acheter également des cadeaux pour leurs parents, Drago trouva deux très belle bagues en formes de serpents pour ses parents, l'une très masculine, l'autre définitivement faite pour une dame, c'était parfait. Zach acheta un vieux grimoire de soins pour Killian, selon le vendeur, certains des sorts qu'il contenait étaient quasiment oubliés aujourd'hui. Pour Alex, le petit brun trouva un cristal de mémoire, Alex se plaignait toujours de se perdre dans ses notes, le cristal les stockerait et les rendrait facilement accessibles.

En-dehors des cadeaux, les garçons se firent plaisir, Drago dénicha deux bracelets représentant un ouroboros, l'un était d'un argent pur aux yeux d'émeraudes, et l'autre chatoyait de différentes couleurs, comme si chaque écaille du serpent était d'un alliage différent. Il présenta le coloré à Zach qui resta fasciné par l'image du serpent. Sans un mot, Zach prit le bracelet d'argent et Drago prit l'autre, ils se regardèrent en souriant, et passèrent d'un même mouvement le bracelet qu'il tenait au poignet droit de l'autre.

Le marchand les vis, mais trop tard, il glapit quand les bracelets se refermèrent.

Le vieil homme se précipita sur les garçons, les bracelets avaient disparus, ou plutôt ils c'étaient fondus dans le corps des garçons, à leur place, les deux petits arborait un tatouage, réplique exacte du bracelet.

L'aîné n'en revenais pas, ces bracelets étaient certainement ces articles les plus anciens, ils dataient au moins de l'ère des Dieux, et personne n'avait jamais réussis à les passer. Les bracelets recelaient une magie incroyablement puissante, après des années de recherches le vieil homme avait enfin comprit. Ces bracelets avait été forgés pour deux personnes précises, et il avait toujours pensé que les dites personnes étaient mortes depuis longtemps, les bracelets n'étaient plus que des curiosités, mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Les destinataires des bracelets n'étaient pas morts du tout, ils n'étaient pas encore nés, du moins à l'époque de ses recherches.

Devant l'air incrédule et apeuré du marchand, les garçons ne surent quoi faire, ils ne pensaient pas faire une bêtise, ils avaient déjà essayé plusieurs bracelets avant-ceux-la, et le marchand les avaient laissés faire, et puis, au pire, il suffisait de les acheter…

Le vieil homme se reprit en disant :

« Désolé si je vous ai fait peur les enfants, mais j'ai été surpris, je vais vous expliquer ce que sont ces bracelets. »

Les trois garçons écoutèrent d'une oreille attentive.

« Avant tout laissez moi vous rassurez, les bracelets ne sont pas dangereux pour vous, ils vous ont « reconnus » comme leur propriétaires et en tant que tel leur magie est à votre service. Ils sont extrêmement ancien, bien plus que votre Poudlard, 5 fois plus environ. De ce que je sais, ils ont été forgés pour vous, visiblement quelqu'un vous attendait il y a 5000 ans. Je pense qu'ils ont d'autres pouvoirs que ceux que je leur ai trouvés, mais voilà, ce que je sais qu'ils peuvent faire. Ils vous donnent le pouvoir de communiquer avec l'autre par télépathie, celui de savoir où l'autre se trouve, ainsi qu'un léger pouvoir de métamorphose, grâce à eux vous pourrez respirez sous l'eau.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils ont certainement d'autres pouvoirs, d'aucun prétendent qu'ils sont une clef pour accéder à l'Olympe, d'autre à l'Atlantide, du moins ce qu'il en reste, ou encore au royaume des anges, quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai trop souvent relevé cette histoire de clef pour ne pas y accorder un peu de crédit. En dehors de ca, ils sont censés vous protéger un minimum, comme un bouclier léger.

Voila ce que je sais mes enfants. »

Zach et Drago se regardèrent en souriant, communiquer sans parler, savoir où l'autre était, respirer sous l'eau, c'était trop cool. Blaise et Neville allaient être verts quand ils les verraient, surtout avec cette forme de tatouage, c'était classe.

Ils déboursèrent une jolie somme pour les bracelets, le vieillard était peut-être sympathique, mais pas stupide, les enfants avaient de l'argent et ils ne pouvaient pas lui rendre les bracelets, donc ils devaient payer. Ils étaient tout prêt à sortir, quand Zach se figea, et se mit à balayer la boutique du regard, semblant suivre des indications que lui seul entendait, le petit brun s'approcha d'un vivarium dans lequel était dressé un serpent comme il n'en avait jamais vu.

Le reptile était plutôt petit, il ne faisait guère qu'une vingtaine de centimètres, mais ce qui attirait particulièrement l'œil était sa couleur. Enfin Ses couleurs, comme le bracelet de Zach, chacune de ses écailles semblaient être d'un matériau différent, mais en plus le moindre de ses mouvement semblait faire ondoyer ces couleurs, les propageant sur son corps.

L'enfant et le serpent se regardaient, et Zach crachouilla une question, le vieil homme et Cédric reconnurent le fourchlangue, mais pas Drago, lui avait compris la question. Le marchand s'en moquait, le pourcentage de fourchlangue en Grèce était largement supérieur à celui du reste de l'Europe, une bénédiction du dieu Hermès selon la légende, et cela n'était absolument pas associé aux ténèbres.

Cédric était plus retissant, mais entre le fait qu'il s'agissait de Zach, et les leçons d'Alex et Killian sur les nombreux préjugés des sorciers, il oublia bien vite sa réserve, même s'il se promit d'envoyer un hibou à ses pères d'adoption dès qu'ils seraient rentrés chez les Malefoy. Il s'approcha du petit brun et lui posa une main sur la tête en disant :

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais fourchlangue Zach. »

Le petit garçon le regarda sans comprendre, pour lui il avait parlé normalement, et Drago confirma, mais devant l'air sérieux du marchand il se mit à douter. Cédric fut, au final, plus surpris par le fait que Drago est compris les sifflements de Zach, que par le fait que ce dernier soit fourchlangue. La capacité de parler aux serpents était héréditaire, et Lucius c'était assuré que son fils connaisse dans les moindres détails tout les pouvoirs propres à leur famille, or le fourchlangue n'en faisait pas partie.

Le marchand tenta une explication, cela venait sans doute des bracelets et/ou du lien d'âme des deux petits. Sur son idée, Drago s'approcha lui aussi du vivarium et tenta de poser une question au serpent, mais il se contenta de parler normalement, visiblement il ne comprenait le fourchlangue que si c'était Zach qui le parlait.

Mettant cela de coté, le brun se retourna vers le reptile et entreprit de finir sa discussion :

« Que disiez-vous à propos des bracelets ? »

Le petit serpent reprit :

« Ma lignée veille sur les bracelets depuis leur création, et nous t'attendions jeune deux-pattes, héritier magique de trois fondateur, ayant tissé des liens d'âmes avec pas moins de 5 êtres vivants, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel mon jeune ami. La magie parle de toi depuis le commencement des temps, elle t'attendait, notre seigneur et maître, le grand dieu Hermès à fait forger les bracelets par son demi-frère Héphaïstos pour t'aider dans ta tâche. Tu es béni par deux dieux, mon maître et son demi-frère Apollon. La magie et la lumière sont tes alliés.

Heu, et bien, tant mieux je suppose. Mais pour ce qui est des bracelets, quels sont leurs pouvoirs ?

Je l'ignore, je peux seulement te dire que grâce à eux ton compagnon blond finira par comprendre complètement le fourchlangue, mais je doute qu'il puisse un jour le parler. Maintenant tu dois me prendre avec toi, mes écailles seront ton armure quand tu en auras besoin. »

Zach hésitais, c'était bien joli tout ca, mais il savait que les serpents obéissaient à Voldemort, tout ca n'était peut-être qu'un piège. Il aurait voulu pouvoir questionner ses parents, ou en tout cas un adulte, un adulte autre que le marchand. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin, Shadow lui mit un petit coup de tête et lui transmis mentalement qu'il pouvait se fier au serpent, Zach n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Il ouvrit le vivarium, et le serpent s'enroula aussitôt autour de son poignet, à l'endroit exact du tatouage, il siffla quelque chose à Zach, et se fondit en lui de la même façon que le bracelet, la seule différence fut que désormais le tatouage bougeait, quittant son poignet, il entreprit d'explorer le corps de l'enfant.

Le marchand sourit, à ce rythme là il allait faire fortune avec ces enfants. Il n'attendit même pas qu'on lui pose la question et dit :

« Le serpent est une vouivre, quoique je n'en ai jamais vu de cette couleur, mais une chose est sure, s'il c'est fondu en toi ainsi il ne te trahira jamais, on prétends que quand une vouivre fait cela, ses écailles peuvent recouvrir le corps de celui qu'elles intègrent pour lui faire une armure, un défense excellente, mais pas infaillible. En dehors de cela je ne sais pas grand-chose, mais puisque tu es fourchlangue je suppose qu'elle te dira elle-même ce qu'il en est. »

Une bonne poignée de drachmes changea une nouvelle fois de mains, et Cédric décida de faire sortir les garçons de cet endroit avant que leurs bourses soient totalement vides.

Ils rentrèrent donc sur l'île, informé Lucius et Narcissa de tout ce qui c'était passé. Le chef de la famille Malefoy ne sembla pas inquiet, la vouivre, quoique de couleur particulière, avait toutes les caractéristiques de son espèce, et était lié à Zach au même titre que Shadow, si elle affirmait que les bracelets n'étaient pas dangereux, il la croyait. Le fait que Zach soit fourchlangue l'étonna, mais il savait, par Alex que Zach pourrait prendre la forme animale de Serpentard, chose qu'il avait hérité de Voldemort, ce n'était pas tellement étonnant que le mage noir lui ai transmis en plus la capacité de parler aux serpents.

Il informa tout de même les parents du petit brun, qui apparurent dès qu'ils eurent reçus le hibou. Ils confirmèrent tous deux les conclusions de Lucius, et donc cette petite histoire fut vite oublier, le seul point sur lequel les adultes insistèrent fut de garder secret la présence du serpent et la capacité de Zach à parler fourchlangue.

Alex et Killian restèrent quelques jours, au grand plaisir de tout le monde, et Lucius en profita pour avoir une petite conversation avec le chef de la famille Potter, seul à seul.

« Alex, on a un problème. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil en gardant le silence, et Lucius continua :

« Quand je me suis rallié à toi, j'ai fait le ménage dans mes artefacts de magie noire, je n'ai gardé que ceux qui pouvaient servir. J'ai mis tout les autres dans un endroit sur, barder de protections, personne ne devait pouvoir y pénétrer à part moi.

Laisse moi dévier, quelqu'un l'a fait quand même, c'est ca ?

Oui, et le pire c'est que ce quelqu'un n'a quasiment rien pris, seulement un vieux journal.

Je suppose que le vieux journal en question n'est pas un simple journal.

Je suppose que non en effet, c'est Voldemort qui me l'a remit peu avant qu'il disparaisse, il m'a seulement dit de ne pas l'ouvrir et qu'il permettait, s'il était à Poudlard, de rouvrir la chambre des secrets de Serpentard. »

Alex sentit sa mâchoire tomber au sol, la chambre des secrets, un lieu tellement inaccessible qu'il en était devenus quasiment mythique. La dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait ouverte, Voldemort en l'occurrence, une élève était morte.

Qui ? Qui avait pu passer outre les protections de Lucius pour voler précisément ce journal ? Le blond n'était pas un sorcier de bas étages, formé depuis son enfance selon la tradition des sangs-purs, maitre en magie noire, il était quelqu'un avec qui il fallait compter. Alex comptait sur les doigts d'une main les sorciers capable de cet exploit. Et dans ces quelques noms, l'un d'eux semblait briller comme un phare : Dumbledore.

Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ca ? Que lui apporterait de rouvrir la chambre ? A moins… A moins qu'il sache que Zach soit fourchlangue, l'apparition d'un fourchlangue en même temps que l'ouverture de la chambre ferait passer son fils pour coupable. Après tout lors de la dernière ouverture, il y avait aussi un fourchlangue dans l'école, cela devait d'ailleurs être le moyen d'y accéder, simple mais efficace comme protection.

Le vieux fou voulait impliquer Zach pour pouvoir faire pression sur lui. Il devait trouver une parade, mais laquelle ?

Et déjà comment Albus savait que Zach était fourchlangue, à moins qu'il n'en sache davantage sur l'attaque du 31 octobre qu'il ne l'ait toujours dit. Mais comment ? Il n'était pas présent, cela, Alex en était certain. Donc il devait avoir placé James et Lily sous surveillance magique, mais pourquoi ? Pas pour voler à leur secours en tout cas.

Tout cela était perturbant, qu'Albus soit un vieux manipulateur sans scrupules, Alex le savait depuis longtemps, mais qu'il risque la mort des élèves, Alex avait du mal à y croire. Quirell n'avait pas été une véritable menace pour les élèves, a part pour ceux se mettant en travers de son chemin, en dehors de ca il n'avait jamais eu aucune raison de s'en prendre aux enfants.

Mais là, il s'agissait d'une créature mortelle, qui ne connaissait ni pitié, ni raison, lâcher un tel monstre dans une école était criminel. Et Alex avait du mal à croire que Dumbledore put faire montre d'autant de malveillance. Mais il dut bien y croire quand même, les autres sorciers capable de passer les protections de Lucius étaient tous des sangs-purs et avaient tous prêter le même serment magique de travailler ensemble. Non cela ne pouvait être que Dumbledore.

Alex devait donc trouver une solution pour que Zach n'apparaisse pas comme fourchlangue, ou mieux pour que la chambre ne soit pas ouverte, mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions sur ce dernier point.

Théoriquement on pouvait toujours bloquer un pouvoir chez un sorcier, mais pour Zach cela soulevait quelques problèmes, d'une part, la magie d'un sorcier se battait contre un tel traitement, et Zach n'était pas la moitié d'un sorcier. De deux, rien ne prouvait que son don de fourchlangue n'était pas lié à sa forme d'animagus wyverne, sceller l'un, pourrait donc se révéler dangereux pour l'autre. Et de trois, c'était certainement l'une des pires choses à faire à un sorcier, c'était comme coupé un membre à un moldu.

Malgré tout cela, Alex garda cette solution en réserve, même s'il doutait d'avoir le cran de l'utiliser.

En premier lieu il devait informer Zach de la situation, et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait qu'il manifeste son don en public. Ca c'était facile. Ensuite il allait devoir informer le conseil des sangs du don de son fils, on contrôlait toujours mieux les conséquences quand on était à l'origine, et puis coupé l'herbe sous le pied de Dumbledore l'amusait toujours.

Maintenant se posait la question de comment le vieux fou allait jouer ses cartes. Il attendrait que la chambre soit ouverte et la bestiole libre pour se lancer dans une grande enquête minutieuse, et après un temps suffisamment long pour être crédible, il désignerait Zach, sans doute pas comme coupable, plutôt comme étant impliqué, sachant des choses.

Mais comment le vieux dingo pourrait-il impliqué Zach si ce dernier ne lâchait pas un mot en fourchlangue de toute l'année ? Zach tenait ce pouvoir de Voldemort, donc Lily et James n'était pas au courant, en fait personne ne l'était avant aujourd'hui, donc comment Albus avait-il put le savoir avant même l'intéressé ?

Une sentinelle magique, c'était le seul moyen, Alex sentit une sueur froide lui dégouliné dans le dos, cela signifiait que Dumbledore avait laissé mourir James et Lily. On en était plus à un vieux fou manipulateur là, mais à un meurtrier, il allait devoir avancer à pas de loup là.

Alex rassembla ce qu'il savait des événements qui avaient mené à la mort de son frère et de sa belle-sœur.

Ils étaient des cibles pour Voldemort, et Zach aussi, pourquoi ? Alex l'ignorait, enfin pour James et Lily appartenir au ridicule ordre du phénix de Dumbledore était une raison en soit, mais Zach, Voldemort avait surement vu en lui un adversaire potentiel en tant qu'héritier.

Donc James et Lily c'étaient cachés, à l'aide d'un charme de fidelitas, dont Black était le gardien du secret. Un choix logique, ce stupide clébard était le meilleur ami de James et le parrain de Zach. Le fait qu'il ait trahi avait toujours rendu Alex perplexe, mais il ne s'y était jamais vraiment arrêter, en ce qui le concernait Sirius Black pouvait bien pourrir le reste de sa vie à Azkaban, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Mais malgré tout, il voyait mal Sirius trahir James et encore moins Harry, mais ce n'était qu'un détail pour le moment, que ce soit lui ou non ne changeait rien à la situation de Zach. Le problème restait Dumbledore, s'il avait placé James et Lily sous surveillance magique et qu'il n'était pas intervenus, c'était qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer, donc qu'il savait que le gardien du secret, quel qu'il soit, était un traitre. Il avait donc sciemment mis la vie de James, Lily et Harry en danger. Mais il n'aurait pas risqué la mort de Harry…

Alex s'énerva, rien ne l'exaspérait plus que de ne pas avoir toutes les informations sur un problème, et que Dumbledore en sache plus que lui ne faisait rien pour arranger cela.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait faire en sorte que Zach ne se dévoile pas comme fourchlangue, et sans doute irait-il voir ce qui restait des maraudeurs, Lupin devait végéter quelque part, et Black, et bien au moins il savait où le trouver.

Alex secoua la tête, tout ceci n'était que supposition, il n'y avait quasiment rien de concret dans son cheminement de pensée. Certes le journal avait été volé, mais rien ne prouvait que ce soit par Dumbledore, et même si c'était lui peut-être que, pour une fois, son but était louable, détruire le journal par exemple.

En fait tant qu'Albus, ou qui que soit le voleur, ne bougerais pas, Alex n'en saurait pas plus.

Pour se rassurer, Alex décida de rester jusqu'à la fin des vacances, qui ne tarderait plus d'ailleurs, il préférait largement avoir son petit garçon sous les yeux, bien entendu, Killian resta également, et c'est ainsi qu'ils finirent les vacances.

Le 29 aout, tout ce petit monde rentra en Angleterre, Lucius et Narcissa retournaient au manoir, les autres au château Potter.

Cédric fit un rapide crochet par chez son père, accompagné par Alex, et lui remis son cadeau, l'homme le remercia, mais n'eut pas de réaction quand son fils, qu'il n'avait quasiment pas vu depuis un an ou presque, repartit. Alex avait de plus en plus de mal à tolérer l'attitude d'Amos Digory envers son fils, il n'était ni méchant, ni violent, seulement incommensurablement froid, et pour un garçon aussi gentil et câlin que Cédric c'était la pire des choses. Pour preuve, la première chose que finit l'adolescent en rentrant au château fut de se pendre au cou de Killian.

Le chef de la famille Potter retint un grognement, Amos avait intérêt à changer d'attitude et vite s'il ne voulait pas que son fils devienne un parfait étranger.

Le lendemain ils se rendirent sur le chemin de traverse, Alex et Killian avait déjà acheté toutes les fournitures des garçons, Cédric comprit, mais passer une journée sur le chemin avant la rentrée scolaire était une tradition. De plus, les garçons avaient grandis pendant cet été, et leurs vêtements devenaient trop courts, enfin surtout pour Drago et Cédric. Zach semblait atteint de la même « malédiction » que son oncle, à savoir qu'il ne grandirait vraiment que vers 17 ans, à ce moment là il rattraperait largement les autres, mais en attendant il resterait le plus petit de son année.

Alex avait développé une théorie sur ce fait, le corps ne grandissait que quand il avait « apprivoisé » toute la magie de l'individu, hors lui et Zach, en tant qu'héritiers, disposaient d'une puissance supérieure à la norme. Une puissance qui n'était pas vraiment la leur, d'où la croissance retardée, et s'il avait raison, Zach grandirait encore plus tard que lui.

Malgré tout le petit brun avait tout de même pris quelques centimètres pendant les vacances, rien à voir avec Drago qui semblait avoir poussé d'un coup, ou Cédric, quoique ce dernier n'avait pas tellement grandit en hauteur, il avait plutôt gagné des épaules, commençant à arborer son apparence d'adulte.

Toujours est-il qu'il fallait de nouvelles tenues à tout ce petit monde, ils passèrent donc chez le tailleur, Cédric protesta quand Killian le poussa sur l'estrade, il n'avait pas d'argent, mais Alex fut sans équivoque :

« Tu es notre fils en tout sauf de nom, donc c'est normal, et je ne veut rien entendre. »

Killian pouffa discrètement devant le faux air sévère qu'affichait son mari, rejoins en cela par les deux petits et, quelques instant plus tard, Cédric. Alex se mit à bouder, mais finit par sourire lui aussi, et l'adolescent se laissa faire.

Une fois leurs garde-robes renouvelées, les garçons trainèrent les adultes à la librairie, du moins les deux plus jeunes, devant le monde qui envahissait la boutique, ils faillirent renoncer, mais Zach et Drago n'aurait pour rien au monde, renoncer à enrichir leur bibliothèque.

Zach n'eut aucun mal à se frayer un chemin entre les adultes, majoritairement des femmes, qui attendaient dans la boutique. Visiblement il tombait en pleine séance de dédicace d'un quelconque auteur, qui, vu la nature de la foule devait compter plus sur son physique que sur ses compétences.

Quand il vit de qui il s'agissait, le petit brun retint un grognement de mépris, Lockart, le plus stupide, vaniteux et incompétent des sorciers. Quoique la stupidité du lauréat du plus beau sourire de sorcière hebdo, disparaisse quand il s'agissait de se faire de la pub, or voir le fameux survivant dans cette boutique, était une occasion à ne pas manquer.

Sans un mot le débile attrapa Zach et l'attira contre lui en disant :

« Mes amis j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter l'un de mes grand fans, monsieur Harry Potter. »

L'assistance applaudit, tandis que Zach hésitait à envoyer volé le sous-être contre un mur, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, un photographe de la Gazette du Sorcier les mitrailla, éblouissant légèrement le petit brun, tandis que Lockart lui murmurait :

« Nous allons faire la Une Harry. »

Zach n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Lockart recommença à s'écouter parler :

« Mes amis, quand le jeune Harry est entré chez Fleury et Boot pour se procurer mon dernier ouvrage, il ne se doutait pas qu'il repartirait avec l'ensemble de mes œuvres, que je lui offre. »

Le blond lui colla une impressionnante pile de livres dans les bras, et continua son monologue sous les applaudissements et les soupirs énamourés du public :

« Je profite d'ailleurs de cette occasion pour vous dire, que le jeune Harry et moi-même allons très vite nous revoir, puisque le professeur Dumbledore m'a prié d'assurer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal cette année, et j'ai bien sur accepté. »

Zach retint un gémissement de pure douleur, pas ca !

Après un possédé, un débile finis, décidément le citron était nocif pour le cerveau.

Le petit brun s'échappa de l'étreinte étouffante de Lockart, du moins juste après lui avoir murmuré :

« Appelez moi encore une fois Harry et je vous donne à manger à mon abyssin. »

Le dit abyssin, sauta de l'épaule de son maître pour prendre sa forme de panthère et gronder en direction du futur professeur. Lockart garda son sourire, mais la lueur de panique dans ses yeux fut tout ce dont Zach avait besoin, le message était passé.

Il rejoignit ses amis et parents, qui étaient tous morts de rire, tout en riant, Cédric récupéra les livres du brun. Zach les dévisagea tour à tour d'un regard furieux pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'ils se moquent de lui. Mais même en prenant en compte la puissance du garçon, voir un enfant de 12 ans, particulièrement petit et frêle vous lancer un regard noir était du plus haut comique.

Killian eut au moins la délicatesse de se tourner, mais ses épaules tremblantes le trahissait. Cédric passa les livres à Alex, qui lui riait franchement, et attira le brun contre lui pour le guider vers la sortie.

Zach se réfugia dans une froideur de bon aloi, selon lui, en réalité il boudait, ce qui n'arrangea pas les gloussements de son entourage.

Quand tout ce petit monde fut calmé, ce qui prit un certain temps pour Alex, les garçons s'avouèrent vaincu et renoncèrent à aux livres. Le petit groupe retourna donc au château.

Les garçons passèrent le lendemain dans la piscine, en compagnie de Killian, Alex voulant mettre la dernière main à son projet avant que ne sonne l'heure de la rentrée.

Le projet en question était l'interaction qui existait entre la magie et l'électricité, dans les zones à trop fortes densité magiques, certaines règles de la physique semblait abolies.

Alex avait finit par trouver pourquoi, dans des lieux comme Poudlard, la magie jouait le rôle de « conservateur », à savoir qu'elle ralentissait les changements d'état, dans une moindre mesure c'était pour cela que les sorciers vivaient plus vieux que les moldus.

Concernant l'électricité, la magie empêchait les électrons de bouger suffisamment vite pour faire fonctionner un circuit, quel qu'il soit. Il y avait deux approches pour résoudre le problème, rendre l'appareil électrique imperméable à la magie, ou bien remplacer l'électricité par la magie.

La première solution posait un problème, car la « pression » exercé par la magique n'était pas constante, et dans des lieux comme Poudlard elle était d'une force qui aurait broyé n'importe quel charme de protection, à moins que quelqu'un ne soit présent pour constamment renforcer le bouclier, une mauvaise idée donc.

Restait donc la seconde solution, plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et cela pour plusieurs raisons. La magie, contrairement à l'électricité, ne suivait pas de règles aussi strictes, par exemple pour aller d'un point A à un point B elle ne prendrais pas forcément le chemin le plus facile. Si l'electricité était une ligne droite, la magie était un gribouillis d'enfant, mais Alex ne desesperait pas de trouver une toute petite ligne droite dans ce gribouillis.

Ce qu'il finit par faire.

En réalité il n'avait pas remplacé l'électricité par la magie, il avait « boosté » l'électricité grâce à la magie. Grâce à un enchantement il avait réussit à faire en sorte que la magie accélère le mouvement des électrons, la difficulté étant que l'enchantement devait prendre en compte le voltage et l'ampérage prévu pour l'appareil qu'il traitait, mais après avoir griller quelques ampoules, pas mal de cellulaires, et un ou deux ordinateurs portables, il était finalement parvenu à trouver la règle de conversion.

Ainsi il remit a chaque garçons trois cadeaux, un téléphone, un baladeur numérique, et un ordinateur portable, la seule chose que Zach aurait à faire en arrivant à Poudlard serait de demander au château d'entretenir les enchantements de chaque objets, ainsi ils n'auraient même pas besoin de prises pour les recharger.

Zach et Drago connaissait bien toutes ces choses, et furent ravis d'avoir accès à la technologie moldue en étant à l'école. Cédric n'avait qu'une très vague connaissance de la haute technologie moldue, ce à quoi ses petits frères promirent de lui montrer comment s'en servir.

Alex insista sur le fait que Killian, Lucius et lui-même auraient toujours leurs téléphone sur eux, donc, au moindre problème, les enfants devraient les prévenir, du moins s'ils ne voulaient pas sentir à nouveau la morsure de la pagaie.

Se souvenant bien de leur début de vacances, les garçons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et promirent.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva sur le fameux quai du Poudlard express, les garçons furent ravis de retrouver Blaise et Neville, et commencèrent à leur raconter leurs vacances. Tandis que leurs parents discutaient de choses sérieuses.

Blaise et Neville furent impressionnés par les bracelets, et plus encore par la vouivre, qui s'appelait Smmmaaarrrraaaaliiiah, mais vu qu'aucun des garçons n'était capable de le prononcer, à part Zach, le nom fut vite raccourci en Sama.

En premier lieu, cela avait été Sam, mais Killian n'avait pas tellement apprécié que son ancien nom soit repris pour la petite vouivre, alors Cédric avait proposé Sama, marquant ainsi le coté féminin du serpent.

Quoique toujours pas ravi de se séparer de leurs parents, les garçons eurent moins de mal que l'année précédente, ils avaient hâte de retrouver le nid, et de pouvoir explorer les couloirs de l'école. Ils embrassèrent leurs parents, et grimpèrent dans le train, impatient d'attaquer leur nouvelle année.

Une fois le train partit, les adultes se rendirent tous au château des Potter, et, après un bon déjeuner, les chefs de familles se rendirent à Stonehenge, Alex devait de nouveau convoquer le conseil.


	7. Chapter 7

Tit blabla de mouaa : Voila un chapitre un peu plus court, mais pas de beaucoup rassurez-vous, j'avoue qu'il m'a donner beaucoup de mal et que je n'en suis pas très content, mais j'ai déjà la suite dans la tête donc je vous le mets en l'état pour pouvoir m'attaquer rapidement à la suite.

Merci encore pour les reviews, comme d'hab arretez pas )

Byebye

AD

* * *

Chapitre 7

* * *

Selon le rite, Alex prépara seul la convocation du conseil des sangs, tradition oblige.

Une nouvelle fois il attendit que le soleil se soit couché, pour laisser tomber 7 gouttes de sang sur les braises et appeler ses frères et sœurs de sang. Les membres du conseil apparurent rapidement, autant la première fois, Alex les avaient pris par surprise, à dessein d'ailleurs, autant cette fois il les avait tous prévenus.

Les phrases d'ouvertures furent prononcée, et Alex invoqua de nouveau la vérité et le secret, autant ne pas prendre de risque. Il informa ses pairs des découvertes faites sur Zach et les pouvoirs qu'il avait hérité de Voldemort, ainsi que sur ce fameux journal et sur ses soupçons concernant Dumbledore.

Les gouverneurs de l'école promirent de soutenir Zach contre toute manœuvre du directeur, et les autres, en particulier les anciens suivants de Dumbledore promirent de se renseigner discrètement sur les faits et gestes du directeur lors de la fameuse nuit d'halloween 11 ans plus tôt.

Rasséréné, Alex laissa ses alliés rentrer chez eux, seuls Lucius et Amos Digory restèrent, ce moment en valant un autre, Alex s'expliqua avec le père de Cédric.

Les Digory étaient peut-être la Pierre de Poufsouffle, mais ils appartenaient tout de même au clan Potter, et en tant que tel devait une certaine obéissance au chef du dit clan, Alex en l'occurrence.

Le système clanique n'était plus vraiment respecté aujourd'hui, sauf chez les membres du conseil, même si les chefs de clans ne s'occupaient plus des affaires des autres familles, ils détenaient toujours de fait une certaine autorité.

Tout comme le conseil, le système des clans appartenait au passé, mais Alex comptait tout de même s'en servir. A l'époque, l'ensemble du clan vivait ensemble, et l'éducation des enfants était la responsabilité de tout le monde, quelque soit ses parents. Bien sur les enfants vivaient néanmoins avec leurs parents, mais si les dits parents étaient jugés inaptes à prendre soin de leur progéniture, le ou les enfants étaient confiés à d'autres adultes du clan.

Amos Digory n'apprécia pas tellement que quiconque, fusse le chef de son clan, remette en cause la façon dont il élevait son fils, et il le fit bruyamment comprendre à Alex. Le brun le laissa se calmer un moment puis dit :

« Amos, je ne dit pas cela pour te blesser, je dirais même que tu n'es pas directement concerné, c'est pour Cédric que je te parle, ton fils est un garçon adorable, et c'est une honte qu'il se sente plus à l'aise avec moi et Killian qu'avec toi. Si tu n'y prends pas garde ton fils va s'éloigner encore plus de toi, jusqu'à devenir un étranger, or il viendra un moment où tu regretteras ce fait. J'essaye simplement de faire en sorte que tu t'en rendes compte maintenant, pas quand il sera trop tard. Tu réalise que c'est moi qui ai du lui expliquer la sexualité ? »

Alex avait imaginé beaucoup de réaction possible d'Amos, mais certainement pas celle-ci. L'homme se jeta sur lui et lui assena un crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire en hurlant qu'Alex avait abusé de son fils.

Le brun fut davantage choqué par les paroles que par le coup, et Lucius également, heureusement moins longtemps, ne souhaitant pas que la situation dégénère davantage, il pétrifia Amos Digory, avant d'aller aider Alex à se relever.

Le brun cracha du sang, et accessoirement une dent, et se tourna vers la forme inerte :

« Je ne te croyais pas stupide à ce point Amos, crois tu réellement que j'aurais posé autre chose qu'une main amicale sur un adolescent ? Ton fils qui plus est ? »

Bien entendu Amos ne répondit pas, en réalité il savait bien que jamais Alex n'aurait fait une chose pareil, il était seulement jaloux. Jaloux que ce fils pour lequel il travaillait comme un forcené lui préfère les parents de Zach. Il lui avait tout donné, et ce petit ingrat se tournait vers d'autres.

Alex continua son monologue :

« Je pourrais te tuer maintenant Amos, je suis ton chef de clan, et nous sommes dans le Cercle, tu as levé la main sur moi et m'a accusé d'une chose horrible, en 3 secondes tu m'as davantage injurié que je ne l'ai jamais été. Oui, je pourrais prendre ta vie, le conseil approuverait mon geste selon nos lois c'est mon droit. »

Le brun ne mentait pas, dans le Cercle, personne ne devait faire montre de la moindre violence physique ou magique, sous peine de mort. En plus de cela, Alex était le chef du clan Potter et Amos son « vassal », or aucun clan ne tolérait qu'on s'en prenne à son chef.

Tout cela Amos Digory le savait, et cru sa dernière heure arrivée, mais Alex n'allait pas faire de son troisième fils un orphelin pour cela. Si l'agression avait été publique il n'aurait pas eu le choix, mais heureusement cela n'était pas.

« Je ne réclamerais pas ta tête Amos, mais tu dois tout de même payer ton crime. Je te condamne à l'exil, en tant que ton chef de clan je te contrains à quitter la grande Bretagne, durant 4 années tu ne pourras remettre un pied sur le sol britannique. Tu enverras à ton fils une lettre pour lui expliquer que tu te rends compte de tes erreurs à son encontre et que tu espère pouvoir comprendre mieux l'adulte qu'il serra à ton retour que l'adolescent qu'il est aujourd'hui. Une autre lettre nous désigneras, Killian et moi comme ses gardiens jusqu'à sa majorité. Je te jure qu'il ne manquera de rien, ni de confort, ni d'amour. »

Il libéra l'homme du sortilège et demanda :

« Nous sommes d'accord ? »

Amos Digory hocha la tête, il savait qu'il s'en tirait à bon compte, et il était possible qu'Alex eut raison peut-être comprendrait-il mieux le Cédric adulte, que le Cédric adolescent. Au final ce n'était pas vraiment une sanction, Alex aurait pu le priver de toutes ressources, non pas pour son profit, mais pour les mettre en réserve pour Cédric, or il ne l'avait pas fait. Alex le forçait à prendre des vacances, de très très longues vacances, mais des vacances tout de même. Pour preuve, le brun ajouta :

« Je possède une île dans le pacifique sud, tu devrais commencer par là, tu as besoin de soleil je dirais. – Amos hocha de nouveau la tête – Oh, et ne t'en fais pas pour tes frais, je m'assurerais que, dans la limite du raisonnable, tu ne manque de rien. »

C'était encore mieux que de le laisser accéder à son coffre, Alex lui payait des vacances, pour un crime qui aurait pu lui valoir la vie, il s'en sortait vraiment bien.

« Tu as jusqu'à midi pour quitter la grande Bretagne Amos. »

Sur ce, Alex s'appuya sur le bras de Lucius, qui n'eut pas besoin d'explication, il transplanna avec le brun jusqu'au château des Potter-Lightner.

Après s'être décemment vêtu, Alex s'entretint avec Lucius concernant l'année scolaire de leurs enfants. Au final, ils n'avancèrent guère, tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sur que le journal avait été volé pour être utiliser, ils ne pourraient rien faire.

L'ex-mangemort finit par partir, et il fit bien, car Killian faisait sa propre rentrée le lendemain et avait bien l'intention de profiter de son mari avant cette date fatidique.

Reposant dans les bras l'un de l'autre en savourant la langueur qui suit l'amour, les deux hommes discutèrent de leur nouveau fils adoptif. Killian n'appréciait pas trop l'idée d'avoir chassé Amos Digory, mais il était tout de même ravi d'avoir l'adolescent pour protégé de façon plus officiel. Et même s'il n'appréciait pas les méthodes de son mari, il se résolu à accueillir l'adolescent du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Zach gémit, décidément c'était vraiment le pire cours de DCFM qu'il avait jamais vécu, bon d'accord il n'avait que Quirell comme point de référence, mais ca n'empêchais pas. Même Quirell était plus compétent, en fait Quirell aurait pu être encore meilleur, qui mieux que Voldemort pour enseigner la DCFM ?

Mais Lockart… LOCKART ! Ce monument de l'autosuffisance allié à l'incompétence la plus absolue ! Des lutins de Cornouailles ! DES LUTINS DE CORNOUAILLES ! Ce type était un crétin finis, et en plus il réussissait à ce faire ridiculiser par les plus pitoyables des créatures. Quelle incompétence crasse !

Et il ne parlait même pas des devoirs, « quel est la couleur préféré de Gilderoy Lockart ? » « Quel serrais mon plus cadeau d'anniversaire ? », a celle-ci Zach n'avait pas pu se retenir et avait répondu « un cerveau ». L'avantage d'avoir un trouillard incompétent comme prof c'est qu'il suffisait d'avoir l'air dangereux pour qu'il vous laisse tranquille, et Lockart n'avait pas oublié la menace de Zach concernant son abyssin. Dans l'absolue, Zach aurait pu faire tout et n'importe quoi, la chose qui servait de professeur n'osant pas émettre le moindre commentaire. Mais Cédric avait été clair, les Potter-Lightner, qui se doutait que leur fils ne supporterait pas Lockart, lui avait demandé de surveiller Zach et de mettre le holà si jamais il dépassait les bornes.

Ainsi Zach ne pouvait pas aller trop loin avec Lockart, à son grand regret, il aurait beaucoup aimer vérifier si le charme de sécurité de la tour d'astronomie fonctionnait toujours, Lockart se serrait sans doute fait un plaisir de l'y aider. Et quel meilleur moyen que de pousser le dit Lockart du haut de la tour pour voir si oui ou non il s'arrêtait avant de toucher le sol ?

S'il n'avait pas reçu des instructions claires sur le fait de ne pas se faire trop remarquer, Zach aurait sécher tout les cours de DCFM, mais s'il faisait ca il pouvait être sur qu'il aurait droit à au moins 2, et voir 3 séances en travers des genoux de ses parents, et peut-être de Cédric.

Le poufsouffle après avoir eu une longue conversation avec Alex et Killian, avait conclu qu'en tant que grand frère « adoptif » de Zach son rôle était de l'empêcher de faire trop de bêtises, et de le protéger, en somme la même chose qu'avant, mais puissance dix. Alex lui, avait vu un autre aspect de la chose, en tant que son grand frère, Cédric devait participer à l'éducation de Zach, d'où l'autorisation d'être le premier à le punir en cas de bêtises. Zach en avait bien sur été informé, et avait poussé des hurlements d'indignation, rejoins en cela par Drago, Lucius ayant décidé que l'adolescent devait faire de même avec son propre fils. Cédric avait promis aux adultes qu'il prendrait son rôle au sérieux. Du moins le temps qu'il avait fallut aux adultes pour quitter le château, ensuite il c'était mis d'accord avec les deux petits, à moins de bêtises énormes, il s'abstiendrait de ce genre de traitement. Il savait que les deux garçons étaient suffisamment matures pour savoir quand ils méritaient un tel traitement, et ce n'était pas souvent, heureusement pour eux trois, car l'adolescent s'imaginait assez mal en train d'allonger ses petits frères sur ses genoux.

Cependant Zach savait que sécher les cours serait considéré comme une énorme bêtise, et que dans ce cas Cédric n'hésiterait sans doute pas.

Il était donc condamné à supporter le décoloré pendant toute l'année, heureusement qu'il y avait la malédiction de son poste, l'année prochaine il aurait un autre professeur.

Au moins avait-il pu se mettre d'accord avec Lockart, pendant ses cours Zach et ses amis n'existeraient pas, ils travailleraient sur d'autre matières, même en cours pratique, en échange Zach ne lâcherait pas Shadow sur le débile. Lockart avait été trop heureux d'accepter, car les garçons l'avaient ridiculisé à chaque cours qu'ils avaient avec lui, au moins pourrait-il se pavaner tranquillement, sans subir les réflexions ironiques de 4 enfants de 12 ans.

Donc pendant les cours de DCFM, les garçons travaillaient sur leurs différents projets, création de sorts pour Zach, enchantements de haut niveau pour Drago, et le fameux projet secret pour Neville et Blaise.

Chose facile à dire, mais pas forcément à faire quand le décoloré se vantais à haute voix de tout ce qu'il avait soi-disant accomplis.

Quelle subite attaque cérébrale avait fait perdre à Dumbledore le peu de bon sens qui lui restait ? Pourquoi avoir engagé un débile pareil ? … Et bien, en y repensant si Dumbledore avait l'intention d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ait un incompétent comme professeur de DCFM, quelqu'un qui ne fouinerait pas trop, et qui même en fouinant serait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Lockart tout craché en somme.

La présence de Lockart confirmerait donc l'idée selon laquelle Dumbledore aurait volé le journal, on restait dans le domaine des hypothèses, mais ca commençait à faire beaucoup.

La sonnerie retentit et Zach poussa un très audible soupir de soulagement, la journée était finie. Drago et Blaise l'encadrèrent dès qu'il se leva et ils se rendirent au nid, le petit brun était épuisé, entendre l'autre crétin pérorer pendant 2 heures était au-delà de ses forces.

Sans un mot Zach laissa tomber son sac sur une chaise, se déshabilla et plongea dans la piscine sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

Le petit brun avait définitivement du mal à supporter le nouveau professeur, ce qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher après tout.

Drago et Blaise le laissèrent barboter, pendant qu'ils s'attelaient à leurs devoirs en dégustant un bon thé et quelques gâteaux fournis par les elfes. Neville les rejoignit vite et s'assit aux cotés de Blaise, puis vint Cédric qui fronça des sourcils en voyant Zach dans la piscine et pas attabler devant ses devoirs.

Après avoir salué les garçons, l'adolescent sortit le petit brun de la piscine d'un charme d'attraction et le serra contre lui, tant pis pour les vêtements, un petit sort de séchage et on en parlais plus. Zach s'accrocha au cou de son grand frère, lui faisant oublier les réflexions que souhaitait faire l'adolescent sur le fait que les devoirs passaient avant la piscine. Drago se présenta derrière Zach et lui mit une serviette sur les épaules, le blond et le châtain entreprirent de sécher le petit brun qui se laissa faire avec plaisir.

Une fois habillé, Cédric le porta jusqu'à la table et s'assit, Zach sur ses genoux en disant :

« Aller travaille petit frère. »

Zach grogna, mais s'exécuta, tant qu'il pouvait les faire sur les genoux de son grand frère les devoirs étaient beaucoup moins énervants.

Deux heures passèrent dans le plus grand silence, chacun travaillant avec application, quand l'heure du dîner sonna, ils avaient tous finis tout leurs devoirs, libérant ainsi leur week-end.

Après le dîner, les garçons retournèrent au nid, et Zach retrouva sa piscine, accompagné de Drago et Cédric, comme d'habitude Blaise et Neville étaient plongés dans leurs recherches. Les deux garçons avaient promis à leurs amis que quand ils auraient assez avancés ils réclameraient leurs aides, mais que pour le moment leur projet n'était pas assez avancé pour cela. Les trois autres avaient acceptés, ils ignoraient de quoi il s'agissait, mais c'était visiblement sérieux, et ils respecteraient le choix de leurs amis.

Les garçons passèrent une bonne heure dans la piscine, en général à chahuter, au grand désavantage de Cédric, puisque les deux petits, grâce à leurs bracelets, pouvaient respirer sous l'eau. L'adolescent finis par sortir, en portant sous ses bras, ses deux petits frères morts de rire, pour les posés devant le feu de cheminée. Zach se retrouva instantanément entouré d'une immense serviette, avec 4 mains pour le frotter doucement, puis ce fut le tour de Drago que Cédric sécha seul, Zach ayant reçu l'ordre de ses deux grand frères, de rester au chaud dans sa serviette.

Drago et Cédric se rhabillèrent, contrairement à Zach qui se percha sur les genoux de l'adolescent avec sa seule serviette pour rempart. Cédric soupira, à 12 ans, Zach était encore tellement innocent, contrairement à Drago qui commençait à perdre l'innocence de l'enfance. Oh il n'avait aucun problème à se baigner ou à dormir tout nu, mais devant d'autres personnes que Zach et Cédric il ne restait plus dénuder.

Zach ne tarda pas à s'endormir dans les bras protecteur de l'adolescent, qui évidement fondait littéralement devant ce petit bonhomme tout nu qui dormait sur lui, et le rituel reprit, Neville fut escorté jusqu'à Gryffondor, et Zach, une fois l'illusion de la robe activé, porté par Cédric jusqu'au domaine des verts et argents.

Drago apparut rapidement, et Cédric le borda, comme d'habitude, bien qu'endormi, Zach trouva instantanément les bras du blond et sembla se détendre encore davantage sous les sourires attendris de ses amis. Zach était définitivement trop mignon.

Finalement tout le monde réussit à s'habituer à Lockart, même Zach, et la vie dans l'école repris un cours normale. Le plus gros souci de Zach en ce début d'année, était la dernière des Weasley, la petite fille le dévorais des yeux et semblait toujours être prête à le suivre n'importe où, d'ailleurs elle le suivait un peu trop au gout du brun. A cette occasion Zach se rendit compte qu'il n'aimait définitivement pas la compagnie des filles, rester avec ses amis et frères était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Il aurait volontiers envoyé paitre la rouquine, mais en tant que seul fille Weasley, nul doute que ses trop nombreux grands frères la soutiendraient, et il n'avait aucune envie de se fâcher avec Charlie ou les jumeaux. Donc pour le moment il serrait les dents et faisait en sorte que la sangsue rousse perde sa trace le plus souvent possible. Mais visiblement la rouquine semblait dotée d'une indéniable capacité à le retrouvé où qu'il soit, à l'exception du nid et des quartiers des serpentard, elle semblait capable de toujours savoir où il se trouvait.

Blaise et Neville se moquaient de lui en lui faisant remarquer que c'était la rançon du succès, Cédric le taquinait en prétendant que son adorable petit frère était déjà un bourreau des cœurs, et Drago… Drago se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas étrangler la rouquine, il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un court après Zach, fusse une petite fille de 11 ans encore innocente. Bien entendu il masquait sa jalousie avec brio, se contentant de soutenir Zach quand il se plaignait des attentions de la rousse.

Malgré le fait que les insistances de la rouquine le fatiguait au plus haut point, Zach devait reconnaitre que si c'était cela le pire danger de son année, il allait passer une année tranquille.

Bien entendu, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Zach venait de quitter la salle commune de Serpentard pour se rendre au banquet en compagnie de Drago, ils discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi, quand Zach se figea l'oreille tendue. D'une direction indéterminée semblait venir une voix sifflante, et pas rassurante pour deux sous, parlant de mort, de sang et de souffrance. Drago finit par entendre également, et Sama siffla vers son maitre :

« C'est un de ces soi-disant roi des serpents petit maître, prenez garde. »

Les deux garçons, qui avaient commencés par suivre la voix, décidèrent de renoncer, soit ils arriveraient avant le basilic et sans préparation ils ne serviraient à rien, soit ils arriveraient après et dans ce cas on risquait de les accuser.

Ils firent un détour pour rejoindre la grande salle, et suivirent bien vite le flot des élèves qui se rendait sur le lieu de l'attaque. Zach grimaça en voyant la victime, Miss Teigne était peut-être le chat le plus détesté de Poudlard, mais les garçons, grâce à Shadow bénéficiaient de son indulgence et même de son affection, chose dont ils se seraient passés vu l'état de crasse de l'animal.

Inconsciemment, Zach prit Shadow dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, il n'aimait peut-être pas Russard, mais il là il était de tout cœur avec lui, il se souvenait de sa peine quand il avait cru Shadow mort à la fin de l'année dernière, et il ne souhaitait cela à personne. Drago vit la réaction de son ami, et lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour l'attirer contre lui, Zach se laissa faire avec plaisir, il se sentait très jeune à cet instant.

Le concierge était dans une colère froide, et semblait bien prêt à s'en prendre à n'importe quel élève, mais Dumbledore, accompagné d'autres professeurs le calma. Visiblement la chatte n'était pas morte comme l'avait craint Zach, mais seulement pétrifié, ce qui confirmait les dires de Sama, la créature de la chambre était un basilic.

La question était qui, qui avait bien pu ouvrir la chambre ? Qui avait bien pu écrire le message sur le mur ? «La chambre des secrets à été rouverte, ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde. »

Zach sentit la sonde mentale de Dumbledore tenter de percer ses défenses, décidément le vieux dingo n'apprendrait jamais, Shadow se lança à sa poursuite et le coursa un moment jusqu'à l'expulser d'un rugissement mental assourdissant. Dumbledore recula sous le choc et lança un regard noir au chaton, Zach retint un sourire, agacer Dumbledore était toujours aussi jouissif.

Les professeurs dispersèrent les élèves, et les 5 garçons se retrouvèrent au nid. Zach transmis le jugement de Sama à ses amis, et appela ses parents. Alex le félicita de ne pas avoir suivit le basilic, et promis de leur faire parvenir dès le lendemain une protection contre le regard du serpent.

Zach, toujours ébranlé à l'idée de perdre Shadow, resta pelotonné entre Drago et Cédric avec l'abyssin sur ses genoux pendant un long moment. Pour la première fois il avait peur, pas tellement pour lui-même, Sama lui avait expliqué que sa présence le rendait insensible au regard du basilic. Car si le basilic était le roi des serpents, la vouivre en était la reine.

Mais les autres, Shadow comprit, n'étaient pas à l'abri, et l'idée de perdre un seul de ses amis rendait le petit brun malade de peur et de chagrin. Terrorisé, il insista pour que ses amis restent dans le nid pour la nuit, ici ils seraient en sécurité. Personne ne l'ayant jamais vu aussi effrayé, les autres garçons se plièrent de bonne grâce à ses exigences, quelques sorts de métamorphose plus tard, les canapés et fauteuils avaient étés transformés en lits.

Blaise et Neville s'en partagèrent un, même s'ils étaient moins inquiets que Zach, ils préféraient tout de même avoir une présence avec eux. Evidement les trois autres garçons dormirent ensemble. Avant de se coucher, Zach demanda à Sama de garder la pièce, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir.

La nuit ne fut reposante pour aucun d'entre eux, Zach fit de nombreux cauchemars, qui le laissaient tremblants et en larmes, à la grande peine de ses amis. Même Drago et Cédric n'avait jamais vu le petit garçon aussi perturbé, même leurs présences associées à celle de Shadow sous sa forme de panthère ne suffisait pas à le rassurer. Au final, Cédric prit sur lui d'appeler Alex, à son grand soulagement, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il ne réveilla pas l'adulte, qui était toujours à créer les protections qu'il avait promises aux enfants.

Il apparut instantanément devant la porte du nid en compagnie de son mari, qui lui devait dormir quand il avait transplanner. Zach sauta immédiatement au cou de son papa, tandis que Drago faisait de même avec Killian. Les deux adultes s'assirent sur le bord d'un lit, serrant contre eux les deux garçons. Visiblement c'était tout ce que demandais Zach, car il s'endormit presque immédiatement dans les bras de son père.

Soulagés de le voir plus calme, les autres garçons se recouchèrent en silence, tandis que Killian agrandissait le lit pour qu'ils puissent y tenir à 5. Drago et Cédric furent ravis de sentir eux aussi les présences rassurantes des adultes, et la nuit se passa beaucoup plus calmement.

Le lendemain matin tout ce petit monde se réunit autour de son petit déjeuner, apporté par les elfes du château, et tandis qu'Alex essayait tant bien que mal de prendre son café, chose rendu difficile par le fait que son fils restait pendu à son cou, le chef de la famille Potter expliqua :

« Je vous ai préparé à tous des lentilles magiques, vous ne les sentirez pas et elles sont enchantées pour ne pas assécher vos yeux. Au pire vous serez pétrifiés, ce que je ne vous souhaite évidement pas. J'ai également prévu pour chacun de vous une fiole de larmes de phénix, si jamais vous veniez à être mordus c'est la seule chose qui pourrait vous sauvez. Donc ne vous en séparez jamais. J'espère que vous n'en aurez jamais besoin, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour vous protéger. Mais le plus sur pour vous tous c'est de rester avec Zach, il saura si le basilic est proche. Quoiqu'il en soit si j'apprends que l'un de vous c'est approché de cette chose, que vous soyez mes enfants ou non, que vous ayez l'âge ou non, je vous promets une raclée comme vous n'en avez jamais reçu. C'est clair ? »

Inutile de dire que tout les garçons opinèrent vigoureusement, Alex était mortellement sérieux, et chacun savait qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution.

« Bien, maintenant les garçons, j'aimerais parler seul à seul avec Neville s'il vous plaît. Zach tu peux rester. »

Les autres garçons sortirent en compagnie de Killian, qui désirait visiter un peu le château.

Alex se tourna vers le Gryffondor et dit :

« J'ai eu une conversation avec ta grand-mère Neville, et elle pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'apprendre certaines choses. »

Le garçon hocha la tête en silence, pas certain de ce qui allait suivre, et Alex reprit :

« Par ton père tu descends de Poufsouffle Neville, et le choixpeau t'as désigné comme son héritier puisque tu as été envoyé à Gryffondor. »

Le visage du gryffondor perdit toutes couleurs, voyant l'inquiétude de son ami, Zach intervint :

« T'inquiète pas Nev' c'est cool d'être un héritier, tu peux discuter avec le château, t'as des formes d'animagus super rares, et puis t'es super puissant. »

Alex sourit, il avait bien espérer que son fils expose, du point de vue d'un enfant de 12 ans, les avantages inhérent au statut d'héritier.

« Il a raison Neville, le statut d'héritier présente des avantages, mais pour y avoir accès il faut être correctement formé, et seul un autre héritier peut te montrer la voie. Normalement ton père aurais du s'en charger, malheureusement… - Le garçon hocha la tête – Ta grand-mère, en tant que chef de la famille, m'as fait l'honneur de me désigner comme ton instructeur dans ce domaine, jusqu'à ta majorité la famille Londubat appartiendras de façon honoraire au clan Potter. Quand tu seras le chef de famille tu pourras changer cela, c'est ton droit le plus absolu. Mais pour le moment c'est le seul moyen pour que je te montre comment accéder et utiliser tes pouvoirs. »

Neville soupira et lâcha :

« Je dois faire quoi ? »

Alex lui fit un sourire rassurant :

« Tout d'abord je vais te révéler tes formes d'animagus, apprendre à les maitriser te permettras d'apprivoiser ta magie, et tes pouvoirs d'héritier petit à petit. Si j'avais été l'héritier de Poufsouffle, j'aurais pu te donner accès directement à tes pouvoirs, comme je l'ai fait pour Zach, mais je ne peut pas. Je ne pourrais que te montrer la voie Neville, le chemin tu devras le parcourir seul hélas. Ce ne serras pas facile, mais Zach et moi serons là pour t'aider autant que possible. »

Le gryffondor fit un pauvre sourire et dit :

« Merci. »

Alex lui ébouriffa les cheveux et dit :

« De rien mon grand, maintenant nous allons nous occuper de tes formes animales. Zach veut tu bien matelasser les murs, je ne pense pas que la réaction soit aussi forte que pour toi, mais on ne sait jamais. »

Zach daigna lâcher le cou de son père et s'exécuta, ceci fait, il regarda son père préparer le rituel.

Ce n'était pas exactement le même que pour lui, pour la simple raison que Alex appliquait des règles qui étaient un mélange du rituel des Potter et du rituel des Londubat, mais certains médiums restaient les mêmes, le mélange des sangs pour tracer les runes, le cercle censé contenir tant bien que mal la magie qui serait libérée, et d'autres choses.

Une fois le rituel prêt, Alex et Neville se déshabillèrent, et Zach, pour ne pas gêner son ami, fit de même, chose plus rapide pour lui puisqu'il ne portait que ses sous-vêtements, comme d'habitude.

Raide comme un piquet, Neville se tenait au centre du cercle, attendant avec anxiété la suite des événements, Zach lui fit un sourire rassurant et alla s'asseoir dans un coin, alors Alex commença à incanter.

La déflagration fut bien moindre que pour Zach, chose normale puisque Neville, contrairement à Zach était un héritier unique. En plus de sa forme d'animagus personnelle, qui se révéla être un firia, sorte d'écureuil magique, le garçon avait également la possibilité de prendre la forme de son ancêtre : un morco, une sorte de croisement entre un ours et un félin, doté de caractéristique magiques.

Le rituel achevé, Neville et Alex s'effondrèrent de concert, Zach ne perdit pas de temps, et coucha les deux bruns, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup, mettre son père au lit lui semblait un peu irréel. Le petit brun trouva d'ailleurs que ca aurais été une négligence criminel de ne pas veiller étroitement sur son papa, il décida donc, avec un sens du sacrifice qui l'honorais, de rejoindre son papa dans le lit pour s'assurer de son bien être. N'étant jamais à jour dans son sommeil, surtout pas avec la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir blottit contre le corps musclé et rassurant de son père.

Les garçons et Killian les trouvèrent donc ainsi, Neville dans le lit qu'il avait partagé avec Blaise, et les deux Potter dans leur lit, Zach collé contre son père, dormant tous les trois comme des bienheureux.

Killian, sachant ce qui c'était passé, indiqua aux garçons de ne pas réveiller les dormeurs, il apposa un charme de silence sur chaque lit, et entraina les garçons dans différents jeux pour leur faire passer le temps.

Ils parlèrent de leur projets pour les vacances de Noël, Cédric avait bien envie de retourner au ski, comme l'année d'avant, mais Drago n'était pas très enthousiaste à cette idée, car cela signifiait passer ses après-midi sans Zach, puisqu'il était incapable de les suivre lui et Cédric. Killian nota ce fait dans un coin de sa tête, Drago semblait avoir de plus en plus besoin de la présence de Zach, et cela commençait à être curieux, il faudrait qu'il en parle avec son mari.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, les adultes avaient prévus autre chose pour Noël, suite à la rencontre qu'ils avaient faite l'année dernière dans l'allée verte, ils avaient pris contact avec Thomas et son frère pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les elfes-druides. Après en avoir longuement parlé entre eux, et avec les Malefoy, ils avaient décidés de répondre à l'invitation, ainsi passeraient-ils les fêtes sur le territoire du peuple vert. Cédric sembla affolé et extatique à cette idée, il n'avait pas oublié Thomas, en fait l'homme aux yeux d'or peuplait nombre de ses rêves et fantasmes d'adolescent. Drago lui était moins partagé, ce voyage pourrait apporter beaucoup à Zach, et donc lui assurer une meilleure défense pour ses futurs combats, chose auquel le blond tenait plus que tout.

Killian se garda bien de faire la moindre réflexion à Cédric, ils devraient sans doute en parler, mais pas devant les enfants, l'adolescent en serait mort de honte.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, mais le cœur n'y était plus vraiment, cela faisait un moment que les trois bruns dormaient, et ils commençaient tous à s'inquiéter.

N'y tenant plus, Drago alla se coucher au cotés de Zach avec Cédric, Blaise alla rejoindre son meilleur ami dans l'autre lit, et Killian, jugeant qu'il y avait assez de monde dans ses lits, décida de piquer une tête, du moins après avoir pris quelques photos.

Le blond gardait toujours son appareil à porter de main, une tradition familiale, il avait pris de nombreux clichés de son fils, et de ses amis, quand ils auraient leur diplôme il leur remettrait à chacun un album. C'était la tradition dans sa famille, même si lui n'avait jamais eu le sien, ses parents n'avaient jamais accepté qu'il préfère les garçons et l'avaient chassé.

Il avait survécu tant bien que mal, accumulant les petits boulots, tout en suivant difficilement ses cours, il n'avait jamais été plus fier de lui que quand il avait décroché son diplôme grâce à son seul mérite. Le jour des résultats avait été le plus beau et le pire jour de sa vie.

A l'époque il sortait déjà avec Alex, même s'il ignorait qu'il était sorcier, ce dernier l'avait soutenu de son mieux pendant sa dernière année, il lui avait même proposé de payer les factures pour qu'il puisse se consacrer à ses études, mais Killian avait refusé. Il devait y arriver seul, et puis il n'était pas une « femme entretenue ». Alex n'avait pas insisté, même s'il estimait que c'était stupide, il n'avait pas remis le sujet sur le tapis.

Le jour des résultats devait être la consécration de Killian, et ca avait été le cas, il avait été reçu parmi les meilleurs de sa promotion, avec les félicitations des examinateurs. Les deux garçons avaient fêté ca dans un grand restaurant, en buvant pas mal de vin, et étaient rentrés à pieds jusqu'à la chambre minable qu'habitait Killian dans les faubourgs de Londres.

Alex c'était maudit mille fois de n'avoir pas eu le courage d'avouer la vérité avant ce soir là, car s'il l'avait fait, ils seraient rentrés par magie, et rien ne serait arrivé. Le souvenir en était flou pour eux deux, Killian se souvenait seulement d'une paire de phares aveuglant qui fonçaient sur lui, et Alex du hurlement d'un moteur, avant de voir Killian voler haut, beaucoup trop haut, et s'écraser dans un bruit écœurant sur l'asphalte. La voiture n'avait évidement pas trainée, et avait disparue dans la nuit. Killian se réveillait encore de temps en temps en sueur avec dans les oreilles le hurlement inhumain qu'avait poussé Alex.

Et puis, les couloirs de l'hôpital l'angoisse de l'attente pour Alex, Alex qui n'était officiellement rien pour lui et qui donc ne pouvait pas venir le voir. Killian seul à son réveil dans une chambre trop lumineuse, cet engourdissement à partir de la taille, et le diagnostique des médecins, aussi froids que les murs blancs : colonne vertébrale touchée, paralysé à vie.

Si l'accident était flou dans la mémoire de Killian, ce qu'il avait fait après l'annonce du médecin l'était encore plus, en état de choc, il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'être transporté ailleurs. Dans un hôpital étrange, un hôpital sans scanner, sans moniteur, un hôpital au nom bizarre : Sainte Mangouste.

Alex l'avait amené ici au cas où les medicomages puissent faire mieux que leurs collègues moldus, mais ils durent avoués leur impuissance, les sorciers n'avaient pas ce genre de problème, la magie protégeaient leur corps contre ce genre de blessures. Sinon tous les joueurs de Quidditch finiraient sur des chaises roulantes.

Alors Alex l'avait emmené ailleurs une nouvelle fois, dans une île du pacifique, une île qui serait plus tard leur cachette contre Dumbledore, et là-bas Alex avait défié les lois de la nature et de la magie, il avait fait don de la magie à un moldu.

Comment ? Killian ne l'avait jamais su, Alex n'avait jamais voulu lui en parler, la seule chose qu'il avait daigné lâcher était qu'il avait reçu une aide inespérée.

Trop heureux de retrouver un peu de sensation dans les jambes, Killian n'avait pas insisté, il avait pardonné à Alex ses mensonges concernant sa nature, et lui avait juré qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir modifié sa propre nature.

Il ne s'était pas rétablit du jour au lendemain, il lui avait fallut réapprendre à marcher, et apprendre à maitriser sa magie, chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire, les premiers temps, Alex était même obliger de leur appliquer à tout les deux un charme de bouclier extrêmement puissant, pour éviter les accidents. Mais Killian était un battant, il avait survécu à l'abandon, il c'était battu pour avoir son diplôme tout en bossant comme un dingue pour payer les factures, alors cela n'allait pas l'arrêter, et ca avait été le cas.

Pour cette force, pour ce lien de douleur né de cette soirée atroce, pour la magie qu'ils partageaient, Alex aima encore davantage Killian, et Killian aima encore davantage Alex.

Le blond sortit de ses pensés quand une paire de bras musclé lui enserra la taille :

« A quoi penses-tu beau blond ? »

Killian se laissa aller dans les bras de son mari :

« A notre vie ensemble. »

Il sentit les lèvres d'Alex se poser dans son cou :

« Je t'aime Killian. »

Killian se retourna et l'embrassa longuement, avant de répondre :

« Je t'aime aussi Alex. »

Le petit groupe discuta encore un moment, du basilic, des vacances de Noël, de ce qui c'était passé avec Neville, de l'obsession de la fille Weasley pour Zach, chose qui fit évidement beaucoup rire ses papas, et d'autres diverses choses.

Puis les adultes rentrèrent chez eux, en promettant que les vacances seraient bientôt là, et qu'ils étaient à la disposition des enfants pour tout ce qui concernait cette histoire de basilic.

Les garçons mirent tous leurs lentilles, et Zach expliqua à Shadow qu'il devait également y passer, l'abyssin n'en fut pas ravi, loin s'en faut, mais il savait à quel point son compagnon avait peur pour lui, aussi, pour le rassurer il se laissa faire. Zach ensorcela ensuite les fioles de larmes de phœnix pour les rendre incassable, et, grâce à des chaines d'argents fournies par Alex, les passa autour du cou de chacun de ses amis. Les chaines furent également enchantées pour être incassables, et impossibles à ôtées, sauf par lui. Les autres ne furent pas très contents de cette innovation impromptue du petit brun, mais devant son air inquiet, ils gardèrent le silence.

Ceci fait, Zach se sentit quelque peu rasséréné, et il accepta d'aller faire un tour dans le parc.

Il fallut attendre une semaine pour qu'une nouvelle attaque se produise, cette fois-ci la victime fut Colin Crivey, un gryffondor de première année, qui n'avait rien à envier à Ginny Weasley pour ce qui concernait le fait de pourchasser Zach. Une nouvelle fois, Zach demanda à ses amis de rester dans le nid pour la nuit, et ses amis s'exécutèrent, eux non plus n'étaient pas très rassurés et l'idée de rester ensemble pour la nuit n'était pas vraiment un sacrifice.

Et puis il y eut un temps mort dans les attaques, pendant plus d'un moins rien ne se passa, si ce n'est que toutes les poules de Hagrid furent retrouvées mortes, prouvant une nouvelle fois que Sama avait raison, la créature était un basilic.

Suite à cela, Lockart décida de mettre en place un club de duel, comme si un basilic allait céder face aux sorts de bas niveau que les élèves étaient censés apprendre dans ce club ridicule. La plus grosse surprise fut que Rogue participa, et pour cela, les garçons décidèrent d'assister à la première cession.

Toujours vêtu comme un dandy, Lockart pérorait de nouveau sur lui et ses soi-disant exploits. Zach voyait avec amusement la tête que faisait son directeur, rien que pour cela, il ne regrettait pas d'être venu, Rogue semblait prêt à étrangler son collègue, Zach lui aurait d'ailleurs volontiers prêté main forte dans ce cas.

Il n'y eut qu'un échange entre les deux professeurs, et, évidement, Lockart se retrouva projeté comme un sac à l'autre bout de l'estrade. Les garçons ne tentèrent même pas de dissimuler leurs rires moqueurs, et pour la première fois, Zach vit une certaine complicité s'instaurer entre lui et son professeur de potions.

Lockart ignora royalement les rires, prétextant qu'il c'était laissé touché sciemment pour faire une démonstration. Mais il se garda bien de proposer un second échange, au lieu de ca, il proposa que Zach affronte un autre élève. A l'origine pas très enthousiaste à cette idée, Zach changea d'avis quand Rogue proposa Weasley, le petit brun n'allait pas rater une telle occasion de ridiculiser cet imbécile.

Imbécile qui se croyait de taille à affronter Zach. Le brun quant à lui, se doutait qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre du rouquin, mais, dans le doute, il se lança un charme de bouclier réfléchissant, et le premier sort de Weasley rebondit dessus pour aller toucher Lockart. Zach retint un rire, il avait volontairement visé le professeur avec le rebond, et tout en s'excusant platement, jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui lui lança un hochement de tête approbateur. Ravi d'avoir le soutien de son directeur de maison, Zach laissa encore deux sorts de Weasley toucher son bouclier, le premier frôla Lockart, qui se relevait péniblement, et le second le renvoya à terre provoquant une vague de rire chez les amis de Zach.

Bien sur les autres élèves, les filles en particulier n'apprécièrent pas qu'on maltraite ainsi leur héros, mais les regards noirs furent adressés au petit groupe de garçons et à Weasley, Zach jouissant d'une immunité complète auprès de la gente féminine avec son air d'enfant innocent.

Le petit brun jugea qu'un sort de plus en direction de Lockart, qui c'était enfin déplacé, serait un sort de trop, décida d'en finir. Suivant les conseils de son papa, il ne hurla pas les deux sorts, il se contenta de le murmurer dans sa barbe, inutile d'informer Weasley de ce qui l'attendait, la première flèche de lumière atteignit évidement le rouquin, qui sembla ne pas en ressentir les effets à sa grande satisfaction, mais la seconde eut un effet visible par tous. Weasley se retrouva subitement aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, ceci sans s'en rendre compte, car le premier sort servait à tromper ses sens.

Ne comprenant pas les hurlements d'effrois, et les rires qui parcouraient la salle, le rouquin lanca un autre sort, aisément dévié par Zach. Qui répondit par un sortilège servant à dissiper le tout premier, mais petit à petit. Ensuite, en attendant que le rouquin se rende compte de sa situation, ou qu'un professeur décide de mettre fin au massacre visuel, Zach s'assit en tailleur sur l'estrade, et laissa les sorts du rouquin pleuvoir sur lui, les déviants à chaque fois d'un geste négligent comme on chasserait un moustique.

Weasley finit par se rendre compte de son état, mais graduellement, quand finalement il prit conscience de son absolue nudité, il cacha son sexe de ses mains en rougissant, sous les rires renforcés des spectateurs. Le jugeant enfin à point, Zach lança un simple stupéfix qui le paralysa dans cette position ridicule, et fut largement déclaré vainqueur sous les applaudissements de ses amis et de nombreux autres élèves.

Rogue daigna même lui faire un semblant de sourire, tandis que Lockart tentait de lui faire la morale, sans y mettre trop de conviction, craignant sans doute, à raison, de se retrouver dans la même position que le gryffondor s'il ennuyait trop le garçon.

Granger fut la seule à ne pas apprécier le spectacle, elle lança un regard sévère au petit brun qui l'ignora royalement, les avis d'Hermione Granger n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Rogue s'approcha des garçons et lâcha avec le plus grand sérieux :

« 20 points pour Serpentard monsieur Potter-Lightner. »

Sur ce, il sortit de la salle, mettant ainsi fin au cours.

La dernière attaque avant les vacances fit deux victimes, le fantôme des gryffondors, et Justin Flinch-Fletchley, un poufsouffle de la même année que les petits. Et encore une fois ils passèrent la nuit ensemble dans le nid, Zach semblait de plus en plus désemparer, il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la chambre, et même dans ce cas, affronter un basilic ne lui semblait pas vraiment à sa porté. Cela sans prendre en compte que celui ou celle qui avait lâché le basilic aurait toujours le journal en sa possession, et qui savait de quoi était encore capable cet artefact maudit ?

A défaut de s'occuper du basilic, Zach devait trouver un moyen de mettre la main sur le journal, mais comment ? Il s'en ouvrit à ses amis, et la solution vint de Neville, même s'il n'avait pas encore réussit à le faire, il savait que Zach pouvait « parler » avec le château, et qui mieux que Poudlard pouvait lui indiquer la position de la chambre des secrets ?

Zach se serrait donner des claques en l'entendant, il aurait du y penser lui-même depuis le début. Cédric jugea utile d'attraper le petit garçon dans ses bras, et de l'avertir :

« Zach, si jamais tu penses une seconde à aller dans la chambre je te promets que la raclée qu'Alex nous à promise ne serras rien comparée à celle que je te mettrais moi-même. »

Le petit brun dévisagea son grand frère adoptif, pas sur de savoir si c'était ou non une blague, mais l'air mortellement sérieux de Cédric, lui prouva que cela n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie. Il déglutit péniblement, l'idée de se prendre une fessée de son grand frère le rendait bien plus nerveux que l'idée de s'en prendre une par ses parents.

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête en expliquant :

« Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller, mais si on peut savoir où se situe l'entrée ou pourras la surveiller, et savoir qui à le journal. »

L'adolescent acquiesça, c'était une solution raisonnable, et qui ne mettait en danger personne.

Zach ne perdit pas de temps, il s'installa confortablement et se plongea dans la transe lui permettant de communiquer avec le château.

Malheureusement Poudlard ne put l'aider, la chambre ne faisait pas partie de lui, elle se situait hors de ses murs et en tant que telle, la conscience du château ignorait comme y accéder. Pour le moins déçu, Zach quitta la transe, ses amis n'eurent même pas besoin de lui poser de question tant son visage reflétait son dépit.

Soupirants de concert, les garçons cherchèrent une autre solution.

Sans grand résultat, leurs possibilités étaient limités, ils ne pouvaient pas filer tout les élèves de l'école, ils ne pouvaient pas espérer tomber sur le journal par hasard, alors que faire ?

Drago suggéra qu'ils interrogent son père pour qu'ils sachent exactement quelle était l'empreinte magique du journal, ainsi Poudlard pourrait peut-être la détectée, ou, bien eux pourraient peut-être le détecter. A défaut d'autre chose ils décidèrent de s'en tenir à cela et le petit blond appela son père. Lucius promis de passer le plus rapidement possible pour affranchir les garçons sur ce qu'il savait du journal.

En attendant les garçons reprirent leurs cours, sans grand enthousiasme d'ailleurs, car tout ce qu'ils apprenaient, ils le savaient déjà. Et entendre répéter des choses déjà connues, surtout par Lockart, était difficilement supportable.

Il fallut quelques jours à Lucius pour pouvoir se rendre à Poudlard sans attirer trop l'attention du vieux fou, il n'avait pas l'avantage de pouvoir transplanner dans le château comme Alex, d'ailleurs il aurait du demander à son ami de l'emmener, cela aurait été plus simple.

L'ex-mangemort eut juste le temps de voir la porte du nid s'ouvrir avant de recevoir la charge de son fils et de Zach, tout en râlant comme un putois, Lucius attrapa les deux monstres et les serra contre lui, avant de passer le seuil du nid.

Après les banalités d'usage, chacun trouva place sur son fauteuil et son canapé, et Lucius projeta une illusion du journal, qui évidement était d'une apparence extrêmement banale, un simple cahier relié de cuir noir. L'adulte effaça son illusion, et communiqua mentalement à chaque garçon l'empreinte magique du journal.

Zach s'empressa de communiquer l'information au château, mais Poudlard ne pouvait rien, sa propre puissance brouillait ses perceptions, en tout cas pour une empreinte aussi faible. Les garçons devraient chercher par eux-mêmes.

Lucius resta encore un moment ravis de voir son fils et ses amis, ils perlèrent, jouèrent et nagèrent, et puis Lucius dut repartir. Comme après chaque visite d'un parents, la progéniture du visiteur trouva refuge dans les bras de Cédric, qui se fit un devoir de câliner le petit blond jusqu'à très tard.

Les enfants passèrent le peu de temps qui leur restait avant les vacances à s'entrainer à la fouille mentale du château.

C'était Zach qui avait eut l'idée de fouiller mentalement le château, c'était beaucoup plus rapide, car leurs esprits « noteraient » les empreintes magiques sans avoir besoin de toucher l'objet, et beaucoup plus sur, car sous cette forme ils pourraient bien croiser 15 basilics sans courir le moindre risque.

Bien évidement la technique de projection mentale, puisqu'il s'agissait de cela, n'était pas sans risque, si l'esprit restait hors du corps trop longtemps, le corps pouvait mourir, et tant que l'esprit était hors du corps, le corps était sans défense.

Zach décida de mettre en place certaine protections, d'une part le château s'assurerais que les esprits des garçons ne quittent pas leurs corps trop longtemps, et d'autre part ils ne partiraient jamais à plus de deux à la fois, ainsi les autres pourraient veiller sur leurs corps.

Mais tout ceci ne commencerait qu'après les vacances, car pour l'instant, seul Zach, et dans une moindre mesure, Drago, connaissait la technique de projection astrale, aussi jouèrent-ils les professeurs pour leurs amis jusqu'au départ du Poudlard express.


	8. Chapter 8

Tit blabla de mouaaa :

Encore une fois j'ai dépassé le nombre de chapitre que j'avais prevu pour cette année, on va donc dire que je vais oublier cette pseudo règle de 2 chapitres par années.

Le prochain chapitre finira la deuxième année et prendras sans doute en compte les vacances d'été, et peut-être même le début de la troisième année, je verrais.

J'avoue que plus j'avance dans cette fic plus je me dis que je vais dévier de l'histoire originelle. Je ne prétends pas avoir le talent de JKR, mais je trouve que si elle a parfaitement su créer un univers très complet, elle n'a pas su mener son histoire à terme de façon satisfaisante. En toute franchise, j'ai été particulièrement déçu par les reliques de la mort, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Donc je pense, et peut-être que ca changeras, arrêter de suivre la trame des livres au-delà de la 4° année, mais si je garderais sans doute Ombrage pour la torturée lentement (le seul personnage que j'ai vraiment détesté des 7 livres, elle va souffrir lol).

Sinon que dire ? Encore merci pour toutes les reviews, et continuez à en poster plein lol.

Byebye

AD

P.S. : J'accepte et j'apprécie (dans une certaine mesure évidement) les reviews négatives, tant qu'elles sont constructive, épargné moi les « c'est nul », ce ne fait pas avancé le machin.

* * *

Chapitre 8

* * *

Drago, Cédric et Zach furent accueillis à la gare par Alex, Killian et les Malefoy. Les deux plus jeunes sautèrent instantanément dans les bras de leurs pères respectifs, et Cédric fut chaleureusement enlacé par Killian. Ils se rendirent tous au manoir Malefoy, et discutèrent un moment de ce qui était prévu pour les vacances.

Les Malefoy ne pouvaient venir, ils n'avaient pas été invités par les elfes-druides, et le peuple vert ne plaisantait pas avec les intrus qui pénétraient sur leurs terres. Ainsi seuls Alex, Killian, et Thomas encadrerait les enfants pendant le voyage. Il fut donc décidé que les garçons resteraient au manoir Malefoy jusqu'au 25 décembre, ensuite ils partiraient.

Et c'est ce qui fut fait, les garons passèrent les premiers jours chez les Malefoy, et furent rejoins par Alex et Killian pour le réveillon et le jour de Noël. Le lendemain, ils retournèrent au château Potter, et Thomas ne tarda pas à arriver.

Il était subtilement différent des souvenirs de Cédric, oh il avait toujours ses magnifiques yeux d'or, mais, alors que la première fois il n'avait rien de remarquable en dehors de ses yeux, à ce moment il semblait n'être que détails remarquables. Cédric distingua ses oreilles pointues, qui lui avaient échappé l'année dernière, il y avait aussi cette légère cicatrice qui lui barrait l'aile du nez, et ses mains, ses mains immenses que l'adolescent savait être capable de le broyer.

Sentant ses pensées dérivés dans des directions gênantes, Cédric demanda :

« Le voyage sera long ? »

Il y eut un haussement d'épaule :

« 3 ou 4 jours maximum. Une fois passées les protections, quand le conseil vous aura reconnus comme amis du peuple vert vous pourrez vous y rendre en transplanant ou par portoloin. Je vous répéterais les consignes très souvent, mais mieux vaut trop que pas assez. Pendant le voyage, pas de magie ! Il y a des gardiens dans ces bois, et je n'ai pas envie de les affronter. Deuxième consigne vous devrez m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, si je dis couchez-vous, je me moque que ce soit dans un buisson d'épineux, vous vous couchez, si je dis fuyez vous transplanner instantanément, et si je dis sautez ?

On te demande à quelle hauteur ?

A peu près Zach, normalement tout devrais bien se passer pendant le voyage, mais il y a quelques bestioles et autres résidents des bois qui nous mettraient volontiers dans leur assiette, donc il faudra rester prudent. Comme vous ne pourrez utiliser la magie, j'ai prévu un palliatif. »

Il sortit de son sac, au mépris des lois de la physique d'ailleurs, une impressionnante collection d'armes blanches, couteaux, sabre, épée, arc, arbalète et autres. Thomas jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif aux adultes qui hochèrent la tête sans grand enthousiasme, le semi-elfe se retourna vers Zach et après l'avoir détaillé, lui tendit deux dagues légèrement courbes. Il examina ensuite Drago, et lui tendit une épée courte ainsi qu'un arc et un carquois. Vint le tour des adultes, Alex reçût un katana et un wakizashi assortit, et Killian eut droit à une flamberge. Thomas s'occupa enfin de Cédric, il hésita un long moment, puis en soupirant lui tendit arc et flèches ainsi qu'une rapière. Il expliqua ses choix :

« Zach tu es petit, rapide et pas très costaud sans vouloir te vexer, les dagues sont faites pour frapper vite, pas pour rester au contact. Drago tu as le calme et carrure d'un archer, Alex, et bien, tu sais déjà te servir d'un sabre, Killian avec ta force il te faut une lame conséquente, et je n'ai pas plus gros. Cédric, j'avoue que je ne sais pas bien, tu semble avoir les qualités d'un archer, mais tu as aussi une puissance assez proche de celle de Killian. Pour être sur on ferra quelques passes avant le départ, inutile de vous dire que ce ne sont pas des jouets n'est-ce pas ? »

Les enfants hochèrent la tête, et Thomas continua :

« Je n'ai peut-être pas l'âge pour ca, mais si je vois l'un de vous trois s'amuser avec ses armes ce seras à coup de ceinture que je le dresserais, c'est clair ? »

Les garçons déglutirent bruyamment, le châtain était on ne peut plus sérieux.

A l'exception d'Alex et de Drago, qui savaient déjà manier leurs lames, les autres eurent droit à un cours accélérer sur le maniement de leurs armes. Cédric crut mourir pendant ce cours, sciemment ou non, Thomas se collait tout le temps à lui pour modifier ses positions, et sentir le corps chaud et puissant du châtain rendait l'adolescent complètement fou.

Après le cours sur les armes, Thomas leur présenta leurs futures montures pour le voyage. Il n'y avait que cinq chevaux dont un appartenait à Thomas, le semi-elfe avait décidé que Zach et Drago en monteraient un ensemble, et que Cédric monterait en croupe de l'un des adultes. Les deux petits, même s'ils ne le faisaient pas régulièrement, avaient appris à monter depuis longtemps comme il seyait à des sangs-purs, mais Cédric n'avait pas cette chance, il n'avait jamais approché un cheval de toute sa vie. Alex n'avait pas monté depuis des années, de même que Killian, il fut donc décidé, au grand désespoir du Poufsouffle qu'il monterait en croupe avec Thomas.

Zach et Drago semblèrent instantanément hypnotiser par un étalon à la robe d'un noir de jais, Alex se présenta à un hongre brun, Killian n'eut même pas à choisir, une jument alezane lui souffla dans le cou l'ayant visiblement adopté. Cédric fut présenté au cheval de Thomas, un superbe étalon blanc comme la neige.

L'étalon le renifla un moment, puis lui mit un petit coup de tête et Thomas se déclara satisfait, Kelvan, son étalon, ne permettait pas à n'importe qui de grimper sur son dos. Il donna les noms des chevaux à leurs futurs cavaliers, qui chacun leur donnèrent quelques morceaux de pommes pour sceller leur entente.

Les petits monteraient donc Arquen, Alex aurait Tera et Killian, Lindo. C'étaient tous des chevaux elfique, en cela ils étaient plus intelligents, et plus rapides que des chevaux moldus.

Thomas fit les dernières recommandations, pas de magie, pas de transformation en animagus, et Shadow ne pourrait aller au-delà de sa forme de panthère, celle de Turma risquant d'attirer les gardiens.

Ils voyageraient léger, trois tentes, un peu de nourriture, de l'eau, et quelques bricoles pour camper, Thomas armer de son arc, se faisait fort de chasser leurs repas. Il leur remis à chacun des vêtements de voyages qu'ils passèrent rapidement. Pantalon de cuir brun ou noir, chemise épaisse, armure de cuir bouillie, bottes montantes et capes doublées de fourrure.

Tout cela fut ajusté à la taille de chacun, et ils purent enfin partir.

Cédric se retrouva donc devant Thomas, heureusement d'ailleurs, car sinon le jeune homme aurait certainement sentit certaine manifestations physiques. Cédric était à la fois malheureux comme les pierres, et extatique, sentir les bras puissants de Thomas autour de sa taille était une expérience incroyable, il se serait volontiers endormit dans l'étreinte du châtain.

Thomas les guida dans la forêt et le voyage commença.

Les premières heures furent assez enjouées, les enfants vivaient cela comme une belle aventure, et étaient heureux d'être dehors. Mais une fois passer le déjeuner, ils commencèrent à perdre de leur enthousiasme, la neige avait commencée à tomber, ils avaient froid, et l'idée de passer 4 jours ainsi commençait à faire son chemin dans leurs esprits.

Comprenant leur état d'esprit, Thomas leur conseilla de tenter d'entrer en contact avec la nature, le premier qui y parviendrait serait dispenser de corvée de bois ce soir.

Les deux garçons passèrent donc leur après-midi à tenter de toucher mentalement l'essence de la nature, sans succès d'ailleurs, mais ils sentaient qu'il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose de très proche, mais qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à saisir. Toujours est-il qu'ils ne virent pas les heures passées, et quand Thomas décida de faire halte, ils reprirent conscience.

Drago sauta à bas de leur monture, et tendit les bras pour aider le petit brun à faire de même, Zach sourit d'un air piteux, à la halte de midi il c'était affaler de tout son long par terre en descendant. Le problème était qu'il était petit pour son âge, voir très petit, et qu'Arquen était très grand pour un cheval. Zach se laissa donc aller dans les bras du blond, qui découvrit à cette occasion qu'il avait de moins en moins de mal à soulever son ami.

Alex et Killian descendirent tout à fait normalement, même si Killian grogna que son dos le faisait souffrir, Alex lui promit un massage, et le blond sembla tout de suite aller mieux.

Cédric, pour d'autres raisons, dut également recevoir de l'aide de son co-cavalier pour atteindre le sol, tout simplement parce qu'il avait mal partout, y compris en des endroits dont il ignorait l'existence. Thomas sourit doucement en le soutenant :

« Tu t'y feras, je dois avoir quelque chose pour soulager tes muscles, je m'en occuperais après le repas, en attendant n'essaye pas de t'asseoir. »

Cédric le remercia en rougissant, sentir Thomas dans son dos était déjà perturbant, mais être dans ses bras face à face l'était beaucoup plus.

Le semi-elfe sembla ne rien remarquer, et le lâcha pour diriger l'installation du bivouac. Alex et Killian s'occupèrent de desceller les chevaux et de les nourrir, tandis que les petits partaient chercher du bois pour le feu, et que lui-même installais les tentes. Bientôt trois pavillons de toiles se dressèrent autour du petit foyer que Cédric avait creusé sur les instructions du châtain.

Quand tout cela fut fait, Thomas partit chasser le repas en compagnie de Shadow, qui était, pour une fois, ravi de ces vacances. Avancé dans les fourrés, traquer de vraie proies, sentir l'odeur de la forêt et de ses habitants, ca c'était le pied, enfin "la patte", selon le turma.

Les deux chasseurs revinrent bien vite avec le repas, constitué de 4 perdrix, enfin 5, mais Shadow avait déjà gobé la sienne. Sous les yeux curieux des enfants, Thomas prépara les volatiles qui furent bien vite piqués au-dessus du feu.

A part le semi-elfe, tout le monde était fatigué et personne ne traîna outre mesure, les tours de garde serait assuré par Shadow et Sama, les humains ou assimilés pénétrèrent donc rapidement dans leurs tentes. Alex et Killian en partageait une, les petits également, et Cédric, au grand affolement de ses hormones, se retrouva avec Thomas.

Le semi-elfe, après avoir fermer la porte de la tente, dit :

« Déshabille-toi, je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Cédric le regarda incrédule en rougissant furieusement, et bégaya une question, Thomas ne le laissa pas s'enfoncer et précisa :

« Tes muscles Cédric, je t'ai dit que je m'en occuperais, allonge toi sur le ventre. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, et se mit en boxer, en tournant le dos au semi-elfe, pour ne pas qu'il voit la déformation du dit boxer, et s'allongea.

Quelques instants après, il sentit les mains puissantes et calleuses du jeune homme aux yeux d'or se poser sur lui. Il se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de gémir, et se laissa aller au massage.

Thomas utilisait une pommade chauffante qui faisait le plus grand bien, il massa d'abord les épaules et le dos de l'adolescent, puis ses jambes, et dit ensuite :

« Tu devrais enlever aussi ton boxer, tes fesses ne doivent pas être en meilleur état. »

Cédric se redressa comme un diable sortant de sa boite, en arborant un visage écarlate et un air de vierge effarouchée. Thomas sourit :

« Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus Cédric, c'est vraiment dans ton intérêt que je dis ca, mais je comprendrais que tu refuse. »

Le garçon hésita entre être soulagé et déçu à l'idée que le semi-elfe ne lui sauterait pas dessus, il hésita une seconde, puis se rallongea et baissa tant bien que mal son boxer révélant ses fesses musclées.

Thomas ne dit rien et massa avec la même application et le même détachement les globes pâles du Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle qui se retenait tant bien que mal de se relever pour sauter sur le jeune homme.

Quand le semi-elfe s'estima satisfait, il eut son seul geste "non professionnel", et claqua gentiment les fesses de l'adolescent en disant :

« C'est bon, tu peut te mettre en tenue pour la nuit. »

Cédric glapit de surprise sous la petite claque et grommela, faussement outré, que ce n'était pas une raison pour le battre. Thomas rit et se déshabilla en tournant le dos à son colocataire, pas qu'il soit gêner de s'exposer, mais ainsi Cédric pourrait se changer sans gêne.

L'adolescent ne fit que remonter son boxer, et se glissa dans son duvet, détaillant le corps du semi-elfe. Thomas avait une carrure semblable à celle de Killian, très grand et très fort, chaque muscle jouant sous sa peau était parfaitement dessiné, et le spectacle de son déshabillage était diablement sexy selon l'adolescent.

Une fois lui-même en sous-vêtement, un slip immaculé qui semblait bien rempli, Thomas dit :

« Il va geler cette nuit, il vaut mieux rassembler nos duvets pour partager notre chaleur corporelle. »

Cédric sentit sa mâchoire s'écrasée par terre, et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de hocher stupidement la tête. Les deux duvets furent vite zippés ensemble, et les deux jeunes hommes se glissèrent dedans.

Au début Cédric tenta de se tenir le plus loin possible du semi-elfe, mais ce dernier dit :

« Le but du jeu est de nous réchauffer mutuellement Cédric, te tenir à l'autre bout de la tente ne va pas servir à grand-chose. Viens là stupide gamin. »

N'ayant aucune envie de refuser, l'adolescent vint se blottir contre le semi-elfe. Thomas sourit :

« C'est moi qui te fait cet effet Cédric ? »

Le garçon bafouilla et tenta de s'éloigner de nouveau, mais le châtain ne le laissa pas faire :

« C'est bon Cédric, il n'y a pas de problèmes, c'est très flatteur au contraire, en général les humains ont peur de mes yeux, c'est un changement agréable. »

Le poufsouffle garda le silence un moment puis murmura :

« Moi je les trouve très beaux tes yeux. »

Il entendit le sourire dans la voix de Thomas :

« Je préfère les tiens. »

Bien qu'assez innocent, l'adolescent décela dans cette remarque une possibilité et dit :

« Thomas, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

Le semi-elfe rit gentiment :

« Oh, oh voila une question directe, et la réponse est non, je n'ai personne, cela fait même longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de copain. Et toi ?»

Bien entendu Cédric nota cette confirmation des préférences du châtain, bien sur il s'en était douté, mais être sur ne faisait pas de mal.

« Non, je n'ai jamais eu de copain. »

Thomas laissa transparaitre son incrédulité :

« Mignon comme tu es ? Tu n'as jamais eu personne ? »

Le poufsouffle sentit son cœur manquer un battement, il le trouvait mignon, IL LE TROUVAIT MIGNON ! Il retint à grand peine son hurlement de joie, et répondit aussi posément que possible :

« Je suis bien trop timide, et puis je passe tout mon temps avec Zach et Drago. »

Thomas hocha la tête :

« J'ai vu dès la première fois que tu donnerait ta vie pour eux, tu les aimes avec une intensité incroyable. Je doute que beaucoup d'humains puisse comprendre ce qui vous lie, et j'imagine qu'il doit être difficile pour un petit-ami de se faire une place entre vous. »

Cédric sentit la peur l'envahir, Thomas pensait qu'il n'aurait pas une chance à cause des petits. Il s'empressa de le détromper :

« Oh tu sais ca dépend qui essaye, et puis ils vont grandir, bientôt eux aussi ils vont s'intéresser a ces choses là. A ce moment là je doute qu'ils aient envie d'avoir leur grand frère sur le dos. »

Thomas rit légèrement :

« Oui tu as sans doute raison, et puis je comprends que tu sois fou d'eux, ils sont adorables, ont a envie de les étouffer sous les câlins. »

Cédric hocha vivement la tête, certes Thomas avait raison, mais discuter de Zach et Drago était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, il réorienta la conversation sur eux-mêmes :

« Tu ne nous as jamais dit quel âge tu avais. »

Pour le poufsouffle c'était la dernière raison qui pourrait empêcher Thomas d'être avec lui, leur différence d'âge.

« 17 ans »

Un « YES ! » monstrueux fut durement retenus par les lèvres de Cédric, il se contenta de dire :

« Tu fais tellement sur de toi, je t'aurais donné au moins 20 ans. »

Thomas secoua la tête :

« Et non, je n'ai que 2 ans de plus que toi, mais j'ai été élevé par les elfes et j'ai largement finis mes études. Donc pour répondre à la question que tu te pose, non je ne suis pas trop vieux pour sortir avec toi. »

Cédric manqua de s'étrangler, lui qui avait pensé être discret et détaché. Thomas ne le laissa pas se remettre, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du poufsouffle et laissa leurs langues faire connaissance. Le poufsouffle gémit, c'était si bon, tout était parfait.

Ils se séparèrent essoufflés, et Thomas renforça sa prise sur l'adolescent pour le serrer plus étroitement contre lui. Cédric se laissa évidement faire, et ils recommencèrent à se bécoter en souriant.

Ils s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre flottant sur un petit nuage rose.

La journée du lendemain, fut sensiblement la même que celle de la veille, si ce n'est que Thomas et Cédric ne cessaient de s'embrasser à pleine bouche sous les yeux attendris des adultes, et curieux des enfants.

Ils bivouaquèrent dans une petite clairière parcourue par un timide ruisseau qui luttait encore vaillamment contre l'étreinte de l'hiver. Un peu plus en forme que la veille, ils discutèrent un moment autour du feu. Cédric était ravi, il c'était réfugié dans les bras de Thomas, tandis que les petits faisaient de même avec Alex et Killian, pour le poufsouffle tout ceci avait tout du bonheur, sa famille et son petit-ami réunis autour d'un feu et discutant aimablement.

Mais ce moment de bonheur fut brisé quand une dizaine d'individus en noir surgirent du couvert des arbres lames au clair. Thomas réagit en une seconde, son arc chanta deux fois et autant d'agresseurs s'effondrèrent.

Les humain mirent plus de temps à réagir, mais très vite ils se levèrent et saisir leurs armes. Alex cria aux garçons de se mètrent derrière le feu et laissa à Shadow et Sama le soin de les protéger.

Drago avait encoché une flèche, mais la mêlée était trop dense, et il risquait de toucher ses alliés, il dégaina donc son épée courte, tandis que Zach faisait de même avec ses dagues, et que Cédric tenait sa rapière à deux mains comme Thomas le lui avait montré.

Le semi-elfe affrontait deux adversaires à la fois, et semblait s'en sortir très bien, Killian faisait le vide devant lui en maniant sa gigantesque flamberge, et Alex tranchait élégamment bras et jambes à sa portée.

Les agresseurs reculèrent, la surprise n'ayant pas marché ils se rassemblèrent pour attaquer en force. Du moins semblait-il, en réalité trois d'entre eux avaient disparus sous les arbres et contournait la clairière pour prendre les enfants à revers.

Quand le gros du groupe chargea, les adultes n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se concentrer sur leurs assaillants, ignorant la menace qui pesait sur les plus jeunes.

Mais les plus jeunes n'étaient pas dépourvus de ressources, Shadow repéra les trois hommes avant qu'ils n'attaquent et eut tôt fait d'en abattre un, les deux autres ignorèrent le turma et foncèrent sur les enfants.

Zach se sentit partir dans un état second à cette vue, il sentit son corps changer, il lui sembla grandir et prendre des muscles. En réalité il devait cela à Sama, comme elle l'avait promis, ses écailles protégeaient son maitre, et à ce moment là, un Zach plus grand et plus fort était recouvert des écailles aux reflets métalliques de la vouivre.

Les deux attaquants ne semblèrent pas s'en préoccuper, mais Cédric fut déconcentré par cela, et l'un des deux individus en noir en profita pour tromper sa garde. Le poufsouffle cria de douleur en sentant la lame de l'homme pénétrer dans sa chair au niveau du flanc.

Zach sentit son corps réagir avant son esprit, armé de ses dagues il se jeta sur l'homme et ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir la gorge d'une oreille à l'autre. Le second attaquant sembla hésiter un instant, en quelques secondes il avait perdus ses deux complices contre trois enfants, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Mais il ne renonça pas, il se jeta sur Drago, tentant au moins de faire une victime.

Mais le blond avait été initié au maniement des armes très tôt, privilège de sang-pur, et n'eut pas trop mal à paré les attaques de son adversaire. Il n'eut pas à le faire très longtemps, Zach apparus rapidement à ses cotés et poignarda l'homme en plein cœur.

Drago se précipita alors vers Cédric pour examiner sa blessure, tandis que Zach se tournais vers les adultes pour savoir comment ils s'en sortaient. Son cœur lui criait de rejoindre Drago pour s'occuper de son grand frère, mais son esprit lui disait d'éliminer toute menace avant.

Les trois hommes se battaient comme des lions, et aucun de leurs coups n'étaient inutiles, mais les agresseurs étaient nombreux, plus nombreux qu'avant, d'autres hommes étaient sortis du bois pour prêter main fortes à leurs amis.

Zach était tout prêt à s'élancer pour aller aider ses parents et son futur beau-frère, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Grâce aux pouvoirs de Sama, Zach vit un nouvel arrivant sortir des bois, et se fondre dans la mêlé, armé de dagues semblables aux siennes, l'homme fit des ravages dans les rangs des attaquant, il se déplaçait vite, beaucoup trop vite, plus rapidement encore que Thomas. Sans l'armure de la vouivre, Zach n'aurait même pas capté ses mouvements.

En quelques instants, tous les hommes en noirs gisaient à terre, morts !

Sama jugea que le danger était passé et l'armure d'écailles disparue, laissant Zach frigorifié et malade, il venait de tuer deux hommes. Il eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas avant de tomber à 4 pattes et vomirent le contenu de son estomac en pleurant.

Alex se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir de sa présence, tandis que Killian courait vers Cédric et Drago et que Thomas faisait face à leur sauveur.

Le chef de la famille Potter entendit vaguement Thomas s'adresser en elfique à l'inconnu. Mais il avait d'autre chose en tête à ce moment là, son fils malade comme un chien, et son fils adoptif gravement blessé.

Thomas échangea encore quelques mots avec l'inconnu et couru ensuite vers son petit-ami.

Son estomac enfin vide, Zach put se trainer jusqu'au ruisseau, avec l'aide de son père, et se laver la bouche et le visage. L'inconnu apparus à leur cotés et dit avec un accent chantant :

« Allez vous occuper du jeune homme, je veille sur celui-là. »

Alex lança un regard interrogatif à son fils qui hocha bravement la tête, la présence de son père le rassurais, mais Cédric en avait davantage besoin.

L'inconnu aida Zach à se relever et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule en disant :

« Je sais que tu t'en veut de ce que tu as fait, et si ce n'était pas le cas je te tuerais car cela voudrait dire que tu es un monstre. Mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas allé les chercher, tu ne leur as pas demandé de vous attaquer et de blesser ton ami, tu n'as fait que te défendre et défendre ta famille. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, son esprit savait tout cela, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir atrocement coupable. L'homme sembla s'en rendre compte et continua :

« Ils auraient tué tes parents et vous auraient réduis en esclavage, toi et tes amis. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, ce n'est pas facile, ca ne l'est jamais, crois moi. J'ai tué nombre de ces hommes dans ma vie, et ca ne devient pas plus facile avec le temps. Tu dois t'endurcir mon garçon, et je vais t'y aider. »

Il posa sa main sur le front de Zach et l'enfant vit des images horribles explosées dans son esprit, des images de ce qui leur serraient arrivé à Drago, Cédric, Thomas et lui si jamais leurs agresseurs avaient gagnés. Il sentit son estomac se révulser de nouveau et faillit se remettre à vomir, dans le même temps la voix de l'inconnu lui parvint :

« Oui, fait de ta colère un bouclier durant le combat, n'ais pas de haine, mais une juste colère contre ces hommes mauvais. »

La culpabilité ne s'effaça pas, elle ne le ferait jamais, mais elle fut bâillonner par la colère que faisait naitre ces images dans le cœur de l'enfant. Il regretterait toujours d'avoir du tuer, mais désormais quand il se sentirait trop coupable il reverrait ces images atroces qui le conforterait dans l'idée qu'il avait fait le meilleur choix dans une situation impossible.

Sans un mot, l'enfant serra doucement la main de l'homme en lui adressant un pauvre sourire, et l'inconnu hocha la tête d'un air entendu, ils partageraient cette colère pour le reste de leur vie.

Zach se rendit alors au chevet de son grand frère. Ses parents affichaient un air inquiet qui ne le rassura pas, et les larmes sur les joues de Thomas ne firent rien pour arranger cela. L'entendant approcher, Drago se releva et le serra contre lui en murmurant :

« Il est grièvement blessé Zach, et sans magie pour le soigner… »

Thomas se tourna vers l'inconnu :

« Faro, aide-le s'il te plait. »

L'inconnu fit la moue, aider un humain le répugnait, et il fut bien prêt de refuser. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Shadow bondisse devant lui en grondant de colère, voir un turma « plaider la cause » d'un humain le convainquit.

Il s'agenouilla aux cotés du blessé et entreprit de le déshabiller. Thomas l'y aida de son mieux, et Cédric se retrouva vite nu, le coup d'épée lui avait perforé le flanc et briser la hanche. Faro fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur la plaie en murmurant. Au début rien ne se passa, mais rapidement une lueur dorée baigna la plaie et les sorciers virent avec étonnement la plaie se refermer.

Faro soupira de lassitude et dit :

« Ce n'est pas suffisant, je ne suis pas guérisseur, mais cela devrait vous permettre d'atteindre la cité, si vous ne trainer pas en route. »

Thomas hocha la tête, mais sembla incapable de se reprendre, et ce fut Alex qui donna les ordres. Les tentes furent rangées, le feu éteint, les cheveux sceller, et Cédric emmitoufler dans les duvets.

L'adolescent avait heureusement perdu conscience à la fin de la bataille, lui épargnant ainsi trop de souffrance. Zach serra Thomas, toujours à genoux à coté de son petit ami, contre lui en murmurant :

« Il a besoin que tu nous guide Thomas. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, serra brièvement l'enfant contre lui et monta en selle, Alex et Killian lui passèrent alors le blessé qui fut calé entre ses bras. Zach fut rapidement hissé devant Drago et tout ce petit monde reprit la route dans la nuit.

Faro disparu avant qu'ils aient quittés la clairière et Thomas expliqua :

« Faro sera à la cité avant la fin de la nuit, il nous enverras de l'aide. »

Thomas fit forcer l'allure, et le groupe avança en silence.

La nuit et la journée suivante passèrent dans un brouillard flou pour chacun d'entre eux, ils étaient morts de fatigue et rongés d'inquiétude pour Cédric qui semblait devenir de plus en plus pâle chaque fois qu'ils posaient les yeux sur lui.

Au soir, Thomas décréta une courte halte, juste le temps pour eux de boire, et de faire boire les chevaux, et de transférer les enfants sur les montures des adultes. Les deux petits avaient vaillamment résistés, mais ils étaient juste trop jeunes pour rester aussi longtemps sans dormir et plus d'une fois ils avaient faillis tomber de cheval. Zach fut déposé entre les bras de Killian et Alex récupéra Drago, Arquen fut desseller et ils repartirent.

Ils voyagèrent encore pendant une heure avant de tomber sur l'aide promise par Faro. Cinq elfes montés sur autant de chevaux d'argent apparurent devant eux, le soupir de soulagement de Thomas fut audible pour tous.

L'un des elfes s'avança et Alex sourit :

« Bonsoir Cal. »

L'elfe sourit à son ancien amant, adressa un hochement de tête respectueux à Killian et arrêta sa monture prêt de celle de son frère. Tout doucement, il prit Cédric dans ses bras et posa son front contre le sien. Il resta ainsi un moment puis soupira en disant :

« La lame était empoisonnée, heureusement qu'il est humain, un elfe n'aurait pas survécu. Il va se remettre mais il restera extrêmement faible pendant un bon moment. »

Thomas sourit et caressa tendrement le front de son petit ami. L'adolescent fut confié à un autre elfe, et Thomas s'effondra de soulagement dans les bras de son frère en sanglotant. Cal le souleva sans effort pour le poser devant lui et le serra dans ses bras.

Alex et Killian sourirent de voir Thomas, d'habitude si adulte, se laisser aller comme le jeune homme qu'il était.

Les elfes les encadrèrent et chacun des humains fut pris en croupe par les elfes.

Les enfants ne se réveillèrent même pas, et Alex et Killian ne tardèrent pas à les imiter.

La fin du voyage se déroula ainsi, les humains furent réveillés par leur escorte pour admirer la vue de la cité des elfes. Le spectacle fut à la hauteur de leurs attentes, la cité n'était que flèches d'argent montant à l'assaut du ciel dans des envolées impossibles. La cité brillait comme un soleil, mais son éclat ne blessait pas les yeux, au contraire la lumière semblait reposer le corps et l'esprit de ceux qui la contemplait.

Avec une indéniable fierté dans la voix, Cal dit :

« Voici Celebrinisil, la cité de mon peuple. »

Il laissa les humains se repaitre du spectacle un moment, puis donna le signal d'avancer, et ils passèrent bientôt les portes massives de la cité.

Les rues pavées de marbre et de cristaux semi-précieux, étaient plantées d'arbres millénaires et d'épais buissons, chaque intersection était ornée d'une fontaine ou d'une statue. Mais plus que l'architecture, la plus belle parure de Celebrinisil était son peuple. Les elfes étaient les plus beaux humanoïdes qui soient, grands, élancés, vêtus en général d'un simple pagne pour les hommes et de tuniques immaculées pour les femmes, tous respiraient la santé et la joie. Les quelques enfants qu'ils croisaient chahutaient gentiment dans les rues ou dans les fontaines dans le plus simple appareil sous les regards bienveillant des adultes.

Ils parvinrent à un carrefour orné de ce qu'ils prirent pour une nouvelle décoration, un corps elfique masculin, sa nudité absolue ne laissant pas de doute sur ce point précis, enchâssé d'un cristal irisé. Cal leur expliqua que ce n'était en rien une décoration, ils avaient sous les yeux le dernier prince de sang royal, conservé dans un état de stase depuis des siècles.

Drago faillit poser une question, mais l'air triste qu'affichait tout les membres de l'escorte le retint. Cal secoua la tête et dit :

« Mon frère va vous guider jusqu'au conseil, je vais emmener le garçon chez lui, vous le retrouverez tout à l'heure. »

Alex grimaça à l'idée de laissé Cédric seul, et Thomas sembla le comprendre, il dit :

« Killian pourrais peut-être aller avec eux, le conseil veut surtout voir Zach. »

Sous entendu, Alex serait plus à l'aise dans une rencontre avec un gouvernement, et Drago ne quitterais pas le petit brun. Cal donna son assentiment, et Killian fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à se présenté devant le conseil.

Ainsi fut fait, et Thomas les guida jusqu'à une tour qui se situait au centre de la cité. Zach fut ébahis en voyant les gardes qui se tenaient devant les portes, 7 de chaque coté, et tous étaient perchés sur autant de turma. Shadow jugea utile de prendre sa forme de monte et suggéra à Zach de monter sur son dos avec Drago, autant marquer les esprits dès maintenant.

Alex approuva d'un hochement de tête, ils n'étaient pas très reluisants, ils étaient éreintés, sales, et leurs vetements avaient connus des jours meilleurs. Pas la meilleure situation pour se présenter devant un gouvernement étranger, leur rappeler que Zach n'était pas n'importe quel enfant contrebalancerait quelque peu leur aspect miteux.

Les gardes, bien qu'ils tentent de le cacher, semblaient stupéfaits de voir un turma supporter deux cavaliers, Thomas émit un claquement de langue réprobateur, et les sentinelles se figèrent de nouveau.

Le bâtiment du conseil était creux, à intervalles irréguliers couraient des balcons qui faisaient le tour du puits, balcons inaccessibles autrement que par magie. Thomas les mena au centre de la tour et dit sans forcer sa voix :

« J'amène devant le conseil, le fils des sept et ses compagnons. »

Les mots de Thomas semblèrent résonnés à l'infini dans cet immense espace vide, quand le dernier écho se fut tut, un elfe apparus sur un immense tapis volant et leur fit signe de monter. Les visiteurs s'exécutèrent et le tapis partis à l'assaut de la tour, pour arriver à son faite.

La seule vraie pièce de la tour était la salle du conseil, à laquelle on accédait donc par le plancher. Le pilote déposa ses passagers, replongea dans l'immense puits, et le sol de la salle fut sceller, laissant les trois humains et le semi-elfe, entourés par une pléthore de conseillers.

Drago nota avec surprise que seuls quelqu'un d'entre eux semblaient âgés, les autres ne semblait pas avoir dépassé l'âge d'Alex, mais pour ce qu'il en savait les elfes pouvaient conservés une apparence juvénile pendant des siècles.

Les conseillers étaient assis en cercle autour de leurs visiteurs, et portaient tous de grandes robes d'un blanc pur, un seul se détachait des autres, celui-ci tenait à la main un immense bâton aussi noir que la nuit. Ce fut lui qui parla :

« Bienvenue fils des sept, bienvenu seigneur Gryffondor, bienvenu lord Malefoy. »

Il fit un geste négligent de la main, et trois fauteuils poussèrent du sol, composés d'un entrelacs de lianes, ils semblaient particulièrement fragile, mais Thomas s'assit sans crainte sur l'un d'eux en souriant, les autres l'imitèrent, enfin presque puisque les garçons s'assirent ensemble.

« Je vous prie tout d'abord d'accepter nos excuses pour l'attaque dont vous avez été victimes, et je remercie Kuina de vous avoir permis de vaincre. Nous prendrons grand soin du garçon soyez en assurés. »

Alex hocha la tête et répondit :

« Nul besoin d'excuse seigneur conseiller, l'attaque n'était pas de votre fait, et sans l'intervention de Faro nous ne serions plus là, et sans l'escorte que vous nous avez envoyé mon fils adoptif serait mort, alors permettez moi de vous adresser mes remerciement à vous et à votre peuple. »

Les conseillers murmurèrent entre eux, visiblement satisfaits de la réponse d'Alex.

« Vous parlez bien Seigneur Gryffondor, et vos remerciements nous emplissent de joie. Mais si vous le voulez bien, venons-en à la raison de votre présence parmi nous. – Alex hocha la tête – Thomas vous à parler d'une prophétie impliquant votre fils, ce n'est pas tout a fait vrai. Nous ne faisons pas de prophétie, certains d'entre nous voient des potentialités, or plusieurs ont vu votre fils, ils l'ont vu faire ce que l'on croyait incapable. Libérer Elestar, notre vénéré prince, de sa prison magique. »

Il y eut un grand silence, même Thomas était estomaqué, personne ne lui avait parlé de cela, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Zach aurait un rôle bénéfique et de première importance à jouer pour les elfes, mais pas plus.

Le conseiller les laissa digérer l'information puis repris :

« Tous nos voyants ont entraperçu la même chose, l'enfant sera le fils des sept, il sera lié à un turma, chose normalement impossible pour un humain, sera anglais, sorcier et portera la marque de l'éclair. »

Zach prit timidement la parole :

« Heu, ca veut dire quoi fils des sept ? »

Le conseiller sourit gentiment :

« Et bien tu es l'héritier magique de Serpentard, l'héritier de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, ce qui fait trois, tes parents biologiques nous mènent à 5 et tes deux pères nous mènent à 7. »

Zach hocha la tête, c'était tordu mais relativement logique. Plus sur de lui au vue de l'attitude du conseiller il dit :

« Je veut bien vous aider moi, mais je sais pas comment faire. »

Beaucoup de conseillers sourirent, tandis que leur collègue répondait :

« Nous n'attendons pas de toi que tu sortes de la tour pour aller le libérer tout de suite mon enfant, tu as tout ton temps pour cela, des années te seront sans doute nécessaire pour y parvenir. En fait nous ne pensons pas que tu y parviennes avant d'être adulte, nous avons voulut te rencontrer maintenant pour que nous nous connaissions. Toi et ta famille puisque c'est ce que sont ceux qui t'ont accompagné, êtes les bienvenus sur nos terres. Vous êtes ici chez vous, et tous vous traiteront avec respect et amabilité. – Il y eut un temps de silence – Nous donnerons une fête en votre honneur dès que votre ami sera sur pieds, en attendant profitez de notre hospitalité. Si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. »

Sur ce, il abattit son bâton sur le sol, et les conseillers se levèrent et disparurent comme s'ils avaient transplannés mais sans bruit. Seul le premier resta, il s'avança vers les humains et dit :

« Je m'appelle Galien, et je suis le père de Cal et Thomas. »

Alex et lui se serrèrent la main et il ébouriffa les cheveux des garçons, son fils comprit, avant de le serrer contre lui en disant :

« Je suis soulagé que tu ne sois pas blessé mon fils. »

Thomas sourit à son père et l'elfe reprit en fronçant le nez :

« Je crois que tu as besoin d'un bain jeune homme. »

Thomas sourit de plus belle et hocha la tête, Galien posa alors une main sur le front de chacun d'eux, et ils se retrouvèrent instantanément ailleurs.

Le ailleurs en question était la demeure de Thomas dans la cité, plus précisément dans la salle de bain. Alex rit :

« Il semblerait que ton père pense que nous avons tous besoin d'un bain. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et se déshabilla sans gêne. Alex sourit, il n'avait pas oublié l'absence totale ou presque de pudeur de Cal, visiblement les elfes n'avaient pas de tabous concernant la nudité. Suivant l'excellent précepte voulant qu'à Rome on fait comme les romains, Alex se mit également nu. Les garçons ne l'avaient évidement pas attendu.

La « baignoire », était un bassin de pierre blanche polie qui tenait davantage de la piscine que de la baignoire standard. Ils purent tous s'y glisser à l'aise, et Killian n'eut pas davantage de mal à trouver sa propre place.

L'eau était délicieusement chaude après ces jours et ces nuits glacials, et les garçons ne tardèrent pas dodeliner sérieusement avant même d'avoir commencé leur toilette. Souriants les adultes les attirèrent dans leurs bras et les lavèrent tendrement. Killian soupira de nostalgie, bientôt Zach perdrait son innocence et hurlerait au meurtre à l'idée qu'un de ses pères lui donne son bain.

Quand tout le monde s'estima débarrasser de la crasse et du sang, Thomas, distribua des pagnes elfique aux adultes et les menas dans leurs chambres, après avoir fait un crochet par la sienne, où dormait sereinement Cédric. Alex confia Zach à Thomas pour qu'il le mette au lit avec Drago et s'assit au bord du lit pour caresser tendrement le front de l'adolescent.

Cédric papillonna un moment, puis sembla reconnaitre son visiteur et sourit faiblement.

« Comment tu te sent mon grand ? »

L'adolescent murmura :

« Mort de fatigue, mais sinon ca va, je n'ai plus mal du tout. Cal m'a dit que je garderais quand même une cicatrice à cause du poison. »

Alex souleva le drap pour voir l'étendu des dégâts, en prenant tout de même soin de ne pas dévoiler l'intimité de l'adolescent, et siffla de surprise :

« Il ne t'a pas loupé, mais je suis sur que Thomas va trouver ca sexy. »

Cédric sourit en rougissant légèrement et Alex rit :

« Désolé mon grand, mais c'était trop tentant. Repose toi maintenant, on est dans la chambre d'à coté et les petits sont dans celle d'en face, mais évite de te lever pour le moment d'accord ? Je suis sur que Thomas va bien s'occuper de toi. »

Le malade hocha la tête et demanda piteusement :

« Tu es fâché ? »

Alex le tapa doucement sur la tête :

« Imbécile, j'étais surtout mort de trouille pour toi. Non je ne suis pas fâcher, tu n'es pas allé chercher ces types, ils sont venus tout seuls. Donc pour répondre à ta question, non tu ne seras pas puni. »

L'adolescent fut rassurer, et ne tarda pas à se rendormir, à ce moment là seulement, Alex quitta la chambre pour aller rejoindre son mari, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que les petits dormaient aussi.

Il trouva Thomas au chevet des enfants, les couvant du regard comme une lionne ses petits et il sourit, il pouvait faire confiance aux deux petits monstres pour mètrent n'importe qui dans leur poches. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire, et chacun réintégra sa chambre pour dormir pendant douze heures minimum.

Galien fut une source intarissable de renseignements, que ce soit sur Shadow, Sama ou quasiment tout autre sujet.

Ainsi Zach appris que si Shadow n'était pas mort suite à l'avada de Quirell c'était tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, Shadow était si intimement lié avec Zach qu'il s'éteindrait en même temps que lui, et pas avant. Le petit brun fut extatique de savoir que son chat resterait avec lui toute sa vie.

Galien éclaircit également quelques détails concernant l'attaque, en particulier pourquoi Zach avait grandit et forcit en revêtant l'armure d'écaille, la réponse était simple, la vouivre avait recouvert le corps non pas de l'enfant, mais de l'adulte qu'il serait. Drago en était très content, Zach ne serait ni très grand, ni très fort, alors que lui avait toute les chances d'être grand, il aurait donc plus de facilité à protéger le brun.

Le lien des garçons fut également abordé, mais par les « adultes » seulement. Galien était parfaitement honnête, et inquiétant, il viendrait un moment où l'un d'eux, sans doute Drago, ne pourrait plus contenir son désir de concrétiser le lien, et si jamais Zach n'était pas prêt à ce moment là, ce serais une catastrophe.

Les deus adultes savaient comment un tel lien se concrétisait, par le sexe, or si Drago semblait avoir une évolution normale dans le domaine de la puberté, Zach était, pour l'instant, en retard. Il fallait trouver une solution, sinon Drago ferait du mal à Zach, en serait ensuite malade de remords, et le lien serait brisé, ce qui pourrait entrainer la mort des deux garçons.

Ce fut Cédric qui énonça les seuls solutions possibles, il c'était quelque peu remis de sa blessure, mais ne se déplaçait pas dans la maison sans que Thomas soit à ses cotés pour le soutenir. Emmitoufler dans une robe de chambre, Cédric fut assis sur le canapé par son petit ami et il dit :

« Thomas m'as expliqué ce qui ce passait avec Zach et Drago, il m'a dit aussi que vous piétiniez, et j'ai pensé que mettre les choses à plat serait pas mal. »

Ses parents adoptifs hochèrent la tête de concert, tandis que Thomas lui posait une couverture sur les genoux et s'asseyait à ses cotés.

« Il n'y a que trois solutions, soit on les sépare jusqu'à ce que Zach soit un homme, ce serait très douloureux pour eux, soit on empêche Drago de continuer sa puberté jusqu'à ce que Zach l'ait rattrapé, ou bien on accélère celle de Zach. »

Galien claqua des doigts en l'entendant et dit :

« Balyesta ! »

Thomas ouvrit des yeux ronds :

« Tu es fou, ce sont presque des bébés ! »

Alex et Killian sourirent, cela n'avait pas pris longtemps à Thomas pour devenir aussi protecteur que les autres envers les garçons. Alex demanda :

« C'est qui ou quoi ce Balyesta ? »

C'est une cérémonie qui était célébrer au solstice d'hiver, elle marquait le prochain retour à la fertilité de Kuina.

Et en quoi ca va nous aider ?

Ce que mon père ne dit pas c'est que la cérémonie était une gigantesque partouze, où tout le monde couchait avec tout le monde. Durant la cérémonie, les jeunes ados, comme les garçons, devenaient instantanément et provisoirement adultes. Si leur corps avait déjà commencé la puberté, même de façon minime, ils étaient transformés en adultes en rut. »

Alex et Killian échangèrent un regard incertain, ils ne voulaient vexer les elfes, mais d'un point de vue humain c'était parfaitement immoral. Galien leur sourit :

« Je sais que c'est choquant pour des humains, mais comme l'a dit Thomas, les adolescents sont des adultes pendant toute la cérémonie. Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que Zach est encore trop petit pour cela, sa magie bride son développement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait acquis suffisamment de maitrise. Je vous conseille de passer toutes les vacances ici, la magie de la cité l'aideras à apprivoiser la sienne, ainsi il grandira plus rapidement. Donc voilà ce que je vous conseille, brider un peu le développement de Drago, du moins jusqu'à ce que Zach ai commencé le sien, alors nous pourrons organiser la cérémonie. »

Alex fronça les sourcils :

« Je ne peut pas faire quelque chose comme ca sans l'autorisation de son père et de Drago. »

Cédric intervint :

« Si tu dis à Drago qu'il risque de blesser Zach si tu ne le fait pas, il te suppliera d'intervenir. Et Lucius est parfaitement conscient du lien des garçons, c'est un homme raisonnable, il comprendra. »

Killian hocha la tête :

« Ce qu'il risque de moins apprécier, c'est le fait que la lignée des Malefoy mourra avec Drago. »

Galien sourit :

« Ne vous en faites pas pour vos futurs petits enfants, nous pourrons palier ce problème. »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui avec un bel ensemble :

« Vous voulez dire que grâce à vous deux hommes humains peuvent avoir des enfants ? »

L'elfe sourit de plus belle :

« En effet Killian, si vous le souhaitez nous reparlerons plus tard. Pour l'instant nous devons décider ce que vous allez faire pour les garçons. »

Alex soupira :

« Je vais aller voir Lucius et lui expliqué tout ca, nous agirons en fonction de sa réponse. »

Tout le monde acquiesça, c'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire.

Alex ne perdit pas de temps, le conseil avait, sans aucun problèmes d'ailleurs, accepté qu'ils soient reconnus par les protections de la cité, ils pouvaient donc transplanner sans problème depuis et vers Celebrinisil. Ainsi le chef de la famille Potter se rendit au manoir Malefoy.

L'adulte brun revint incroyablement rapidement, pour la bonne et simple raison que Lucius savait déjà tout ce que Galien avait dit, et était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que Cédric. Le verdict était clair, ce serrais à Drago de décider, et personne ne doutait une microseconde de ce que serais ca décision.

Ce fut effectivement le cas, après une bonne et très gênante, discussion avec Alex, à qui l'honneur d'expliquer la sexualité aux garçons était toujours dévolu, le petit blond était quasiment prêt à sauter du haut d'une tour plutôt que de faire du mal à Zach.

Alex lança donc le sort qui retarderait le développement du serpentard. Le sort n'agissait que sur les aspects sexuelq du garçon, il continuerait à grandir normalement et à évoluer pour prendre l'apparence d'un adolescent, mais ses appétits seraient en sommeil jusqu'à ce que Zach soit déclaré prêt. Killian avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer que selon lui Zach ne serait pas prêt avant son trentième anniversaire s'il avait son mot à dire, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Le reste des vacances fut sans histoire, Cédric se remettait doucement, un peu trop selon Cal, mais il supposait, à juste titre, que l'adolescent simulait la faiblesse pour que Thomas le couvre d'attentions. Et ce n'était certainement pas à lui de le faire remarquer à son petit frère.

Alex, Killian et Galien eurent une longue discussion sur la possibilité que le conseiller avait évoqué concernant l'hypothétique progéniture de Zach et Drago. En réalité, les deux hommes se penchaient sur le sujet pour eux-mêmes, car même s'ils adoraient Zach, il n'était pas leur fils par le sang. Ils c'étaient évidement fait une raison quand ils avaient assumés leurs homosexualités, jamais ils ne pourraient avoir un enfant avec leur compagnon, mais Galien leur avait ouvert un nouveau champ de possibilités.

Au final l'elfe expliqua que, même s'il ne pouvait pas doter l'un d'eux du même système reproducteur que celui de son peuple, il pouvait néanmoins faire en sorte qu'un elfe porte un enfant pour eux, un enfant qui, grâce à la magie de Kuina, serait le leur à tout les deux.

Bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui leur manque, ils ne sautèrent pas sur l'occasion, ils avaient déjà deux, voir trois, en comptant Drago, enfants à charge, et ils ne se sentaient pas capable d'en élever un de plus pour le moment. Plus tard, quand Zach serait plus grand, la question se reposerait, mais pour l'instant le petit brun était trop dépendant de ses papas pour tolérer la présence d'un enfant qui nécessiterait toute l'attention de ses parents.

Lucius avait été très soulagé d'apprendre que les elfes pourraient palier le problème de la descendance de son fils, et Alex également, en tant que chefs de familles, chefs de clans et membres du conseil, c'étaient leur devoir de s'assurer de la pérennité de leurs lignés. Ils n'auraient pas empêcher les garçons d'être ensemble, de toute façon ils ne l'auraient pas pu, mais ils auraient du, soit avoir un autre enfant, ce qui impliquait un autre partenaire que leurs conjoints, Narcissa ne pouvant plus avoir d'enfants, soit forcé les garçons à le faire avec des femmes, chose que leurs fils ne leur auraient jamais pardonnés.

Heureusement, ils n'auraient jamais à le faire.

Outre les affaires de Poudlard, la seul réelle inquiétude d'Alex et Killian, était de s'assurer que Cédric et Thomas ne dépasseraient pas un certain degré d'intimité, du moins pas tout de suite. Cal fit d'ailleurs remarquer à son ex-amant, que son attitude était parfaitement hypocrite et déraisonnable vu que lui avait perdu sa virginité à 15 ans, soit l'age de Cédric. Bien qu'en sachant que son ami avait raison, Alex ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser faire les choses, pour lui, Cédric était tout simplement trop jeune, et Killian d'un avis encore plus tranché, l'adolescent ne coucherait pas avec son petit ami avant ses 20 ans, point final.

Bien entendu, Cédric et Thomas, se moquaient complètement des délires des deux adultes, ils franchiraient ce cap quand ils se sentiraient prêts, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour l'adolescent. Thomas lui, avait déjà eu plusieurs copains, et n'était plus vierge depuis un petit moment. Tout autre garçon que lui, aurait sans doute tenté de forcer les choses, mais lui non, il avait trop d'affection pour le poufsouffle pour le forcer à quoique ce soit.

Toujours est-il, qu'en-dehors de cette inquiétude, sans fondement, des adultes, les vacances se passèrent bien. Zach et Drago apprirent deux ou trois petite chose sur ce qu'ils appelaient la magie verte, Cédric c'était trouvé un petit copain parfait, Alex et Killian avaient redécouvert la possibilité d'avoir un enfant, donc oui ce fut de bonnes vacances pour tout le monde.

Le retour à l'école fut donc difficile, particulièrement pour Cédric qui devait « abandonner » son petit ami, pour la première fois, les deux petits passèrent le temps du voyage en train dans les bras de l'adolescent, non pas pour se consoler, mais pour le consoler lui. Les deux garçons c'étaient d'ailleurs promis de veiller sur leur grand frère pour ne pas qu'il déprime trop, et ils avaient bien l'intention de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

Pour preuve, ils insistèrent pour que Cédric dorment avec eux la première nuit, et la seconde, et la troisième, au final l'adolescent compris leurs raisons, et en fut particulièrement heureux. Cela lui prouvait de façon certaine qu'il n'était pas juste une grosse peluche pour les deux petits, mais bien quelqu'un qui comptait pour eux. Et même si, de façon consciente, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, son inconscient, qui lui ce l'était posé, en fut particulièrement rassuré.


	9. Chapter 9

Tit blabla de mouaa : Avant tout je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est, les fêtes, le boulot et tout… Mais pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est plus long que n'importe quel autre, il va vous mener jusqu'à la « fin » de l'année scolaire. Je vais essayer de reprendre mon ancien rythme de parution pour la suite, mais je ne peux hélas rien garantir.

Certain m'ont reproché l'absence de lemon, qu'ils se rassurent il y en a ici bande de pervers lol. Sinon encore merci pour toute les reviews, et surtout CONTINUEZ ! lol

Byebye

AD

* * *

Chapitre 9

* * *

Quand Cédric ce fut quelque peu habitué à son célibat forcé, les enfants purent reprendre leurs recherches concernant le journal. Suivant ce qu'ils avaient décidés avant les vacances, ils explorèrent donc le château par projection mentale. Tout du moins, Zach explorait le château, puisqu'il était le seul à maitriser parfaitement cette technique. Drago qui, avant les vacances, avait été le plus avancé dans la maitrise de la projection, avait beaucoup perdu suite au sort destiné à freiner son développement. En fait, seul Cédric avait véritablement progressé, mais il avait passé une bonne partie des vacances dans un lit à n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que de s'entrainer, donc cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Mais même s'il se débrouillait mieux qu'avant, l'adolescent ne parvenait pas encore à l'état de transe nécessaire à la projection, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il avait du mal à ne pas associer cette technique aux vacances, et donc au lit de Thomas. Or pour un adolescent, l'équation « petit ami, plus, lit » n'aidait pas vraiment à la concentration.

Sans savoir de quoi il retournait vraiment, les deux petits comprirent qu'ils avaient besoin d'une vraie salle de méditation, certes le nid était confortable et rassurant, mais n'était pas destiné à cela. Les 5 garçons, Blaise et Neville étant censé servir de gardiens pour les corps des trois autres, se rendirent donc dans la seule salle de méditation du château, la salle sur demande.

Une fois encore le château alla au-delà de leurs espérances, car au lieu d'une salle inspiré du zen, Poudlard avait préféré leur fournir des caissons sensoriels. Zach ne perdit pas une minute, il se précipita sur les caissons et commença à les préparer pour Cédric, Drago et lui. Et bientôt les trois garçons reposaient dans le noir et le silence, leurs corps soutenus par de l'eau qui était à l'exacte température de leurs corps respectifs.

Zach n'eut aucun mal à sortir de son corps, pour lui ca devenait de plus en plus facile, et une part de l'esprit de Shadow le suivit, ils « jouèrent » mentalement un moment, attendant que les autres les rejoignes, mais rien ne se passait. Le petit garçon finit par se lasser, il alla explorer le caisson de Drago, pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas l'aider, mais son ami semblait avoir énormément régressé et rien de ce que pourrais faire Zach ne l'aiderait de pour le moment.

A défaut, le petit brun alla voir son grand frère.

La projection astrale est une forme de conscience particulière, un être ayant conscience de lui-même prendra l'apparence qu'il pense avoir, reconnaissable, mais subtilement différent de la réalité. De ce fait, il utilisera cette projection de lui-même comme étant un véritable corps, la seule différence étant que l'individu se croit libérer des contingences matérielles, et en tant que tel peut traverser les murs, les gens, et autres obstacles. C'est également cette croyance qui fait qu'il est plus à même de ressentir les champs d'énergie émis par tout objet imprégner de magie.

Zach plongea donc la tête dans le caisson de Cédric, et en ressorti instantanément, pour la première fois, il se sentait gêner de voir quelqu'un tout nu. Enfin non, le fait que Cédric soit tout nu n'était pas le plus dérangeant, le plus gênant c'était qu'il avait le zizi tout dur, comme Drago le matin. Et cela, Zach savait que c'était quelque chose d'intime, qu'aucun petit frère ne devrait voir.

Il décida d'attendre à l'extérieur du caisson encore un moment, bien lui en prit car Cédric finit par franchir le pas. Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire, un peu gêner pour Zach, mais l'adolescent ne sembla pas le remarquer. Ils se concertèrent un moment, et déployèrent leurs nouveaux sens pour tenter de repérer la signature magique du carnet.

Ils savaient que l'empreinte énergétique que Lucius leur avait montré était imparfaite, puisque dépendant des propres perceptions de l'adulte, aussi crurent-ils en avoir rapidement terminé, quand ils sentirent une magie quasiment identique venir de la salle elle-même.

Ravis, et plus que surpris, d'avoir trouvé aussi rapidement ce qu'ils cherchaient, les deux garçons ne virent aucune raison pour continuer leur voyage astral. Même en étant protégé par le château et veiller par leurs amis, cela restait fatiguant et relativement dangereux, aussi retournèrent-ils dans leurs corps.

Leurs deux caissons s'ouvrirent rapidement, Zach sortit sans gêne dans le plus simple appareil, et Cédric enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches, avant de se rhabiller rapidement. Drago, qui avait renoncé depuis un moment, se précipita sur le petit brun pour l'emmitoufler dans une serviette chaude et le sécher. Zach se laissa faire sans rechigner, et attendit que son ami ait finit de jouer au papa-poule avant d'expliquer à ses amis qu'ils avaient trouvés.

Les enfants furent ravis d'en avoir si rapidement finis avec cette histoire, et Zach, après avoir été sommé de se vêtir, entra en communication avec le château pour lui expliquer la situation. Poudlard se vit un devoir d'obliger son petit maître, et rapidement une immense armoire apparue dans un coin de la pièce.

Malgré les réticences de ses amis, Zach s'approcha et commença à chercher le journal. Aucun des autres enfants n'aimaient l'idée que le petit brun soit en première ligne, mais tous reconnaissaient qu'il était le plus puissant d'entre eux, et le mieux entrainé, donc le plus à même de résister aux éventuels pièges.

Pièges inexistants, tout comme le journal, l'armoire contenait nombre de vieux parchemins et livres, un buste en pierre ridiculement orné d'une perruque poudré rongée par les mites et coiffé d'un très beau diadème, ainsi que divers babioles inutiles, mais pas de journal.

Les garçons lancèrent différents sorts de révélation, en pensant que le journal devait être caché par magie, mais sans résultat, le journal restait introuvable.

Frustré, Zach était tout prêt à engueuler le château pour son incompétence, mais Cédric le retint et suggéra que lui ou le petit garçon retente une projection astrale pour localiser précisément le journal dans l'armoire, ensuite ils appelleraient Alex pour qu'il tente de briser les protections.

L'enfant grogna, mais se rangea à cet avis raisonnable, et puisque, contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas forcément besoin de retourner dans le caisson, ce fut lui qui s'y colla.

Puisant une motivation encore plus grande que d'habitude dans sa frustration, il sortit rapidement de son corps, et localisa en quelques instants l'objet qui émettait la signature magique qu'ils avaient repéré, objet qui n'était pas un journal, mais le magnifique diadème qui ornait le buste.

Zach réintégra rapidement son corps pour faire par à ses amis de ce qu'il avait découvert. Les garçons furent légèrement interloqués, mais après tout le journal avait bien put être métamorphosé. Le petit brun était tout prêt à lancer différents sorts pour vérifier cette théorie, mais il fut fermement retenu par son grand frère, hors de question de prendre des risques avec quelque chose d'aussi sombre.

Alexandre fut instantanément appelé par Drago, et ne tarda pas à apparaitre devant la porte de la salle. Il salua les enfants, pris son fils dans les bras et félicita les garçons pour leur travail. Il colla ensuite son fils dans les bras de Cédric et entreprit d'examiner avec précaution le bijou. Ayant été Serdaigle, il avait rapidement reconnus le fameux diadème « perdu » de la fondatrice de sa maison. Mais il aurait parié son dernier boxer que le diadème n'émettait pas une aura aussi maléfique à l'origine. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un l'avait visiblement transformé, sans doute Tom vu la similitude des signatures magiques du bijou et du journal.

Après avoir vérifié de nombreuse fois que le fait de toucher le diadème ne présentait pas de risque, Alex attrapa l'objet et dit :

« J'ignore ce qu'est cette chose, mais en tout cas c'est très noir, continuez de chercher le journal, tout cela semble beaucoup plus dangereux que je ne le pensais au départ, alors soyez très prudents. Cédric je compte sur toi pour les empêcher de faire n'importe quoi. »

L'adolescent acquiesça gravement, et le sorcier transplanna dans une des plus méconnues des propriétés de la famille, il n'avait aucun désir de ramener cette chose immonde chez lui. Alex avait une bonne connaissance de la magie noire, mais elle n'égalait pas celle de Dumbledore, Rogue ou Lucius, or il lui fallait des réponses, réponses que Lucius n'avait pas, sinon il les lui aurait déjà données. Quant à Severus, et bien Alex n'avait pas une confiance absolue en l'homme, par pour quelque chose d'aussi grave.

A défaut d'autre chose, Alex décida de s'adresser, non pas à un expert reconnus en magie noire, mais à un individu qui avait vécu si longtemps que la possibilité qu'il ne sache rien du tout était quasi nulle.

Alex dissimula le diadème dans une cachette sure, qu'il se garda bien de barder de sortilèges de protections pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et transplanna de nouveau, pour se retrouver à Celebrinisil, plus précisément devant la maison de Thomas.

Le jeune homme en question était en train de prendre le soleil sur le pas de sa porte vêtu à la mode elfique, Alex sourit, il comprenait ce qui avait attiré son fils adoptif dans les filets du jeune homme. Thomas avait tout du prédateur, rapide et fort, mais pour l'avoir vu interagir avec Cédric, Alex savait qu'il était également extrêmement protecteur, c'était ce mélange qui le rendait particulièrement attirant.

Le jeune homme se leva et serra la main de son ami en arborant un air inquiet :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Alex ? Cédric va bien ? »

Le brun retint un sourire, oui extrêmement protecteur.

« Oui, oui il va bien ne t'en fait pas, Et il hâte de te revoir autant que toi. »

Le demi-elfe sembla particulièrement content d'entendre cela, et Alex continua :

« En fait j'ai besoin de voir ton père, les garçons sont tombé sur quelque chose d'inquiétant, et j'aimerais avoir son avis.

Le journal ?

Justement pas, mais magiquement c'en est très proche. Ce qui n'aide pas, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut être cette chose. »

Thomas hocha la tête et le conduisit jusqu'à la tour où siégeait le conseil, fort heureusement, Galien, qui avait sentit l'arrivé d'Alex, avait mis fin au débats pour pouvoir accueillir son ami. Il sortit de la tour, au moment ou les deux hommes y arrivaient.

Galien salua chaleureusement Alex en demandant des nouvelles de sa famille, ils parlèrent ainsi de choses triviales un petit moment, le temps de se rendre chez le conseiller, puis Alex expliqua la raison de sa présence.

L'elfe écouta soigneusement la description que fit l'humain de ce diadème enchanté, et décida de l'accompagner pour pouvoir l'examiner lui-même, Thomas demanda à les accompagner. Les deux adultes échangèrent un sourire amusé, le jeune homme se moquais du bijou, ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir rendre visite à son petit-ami, or il ne pourrait pas le faire en restant dans la cité elfique. Mais s'il restait près d'Alex, les chances de se rendre à Poudlard seraient bien plus grande.

Bien qu'il apprécie beaucoup le jeune homme, Alex n'était pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée, Cédric était son fils et en tant que tel il était responsable de ses résultats scolaires, et permettre à l'adolescent de voir son petit ami ne l'aiderait surement pas dans ses études.

De son coté Galien, n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser son fils cadet ne rien faire de ses dix doigts pendant une durée indéterminée. Mais l'air malheureux qu'affichait le jeune homme les poussas à trouver un compromis.

Thomas résiderait chez Alex et Killian pendant la semaine, et, outre ses activités de pourvoyeur d'animaux pour les magasins sorciers, aiderait le brun dans ses recherches. Le week-end il pourrait, si Cédric avait terminé ses devoirs, aller voir son petit-ami au château.

Le demi-elfe, sachant que son père et Alex auraient également put tout refuser en bloc, s'estima satisfait de l'arrangement, à la condition que Cédric le soit également. Alex ne se faisait pas trop de soucis sur ce point.

Le jeune homme prépara rapidement quelques affaires, et les trois hommes disparurent pour l'endroit où le diadème était caché. Alex constata avec soulagement que personne n'était venu pendant son absence, il sortit le diadème et le posa sur une vieille table pour que Galien puisse l'examiner.

La grimace de dégout que l'elfe afficha était sans équivoque, cette chose semblait exsuder la magie noire. Galien s'immergea un moment dans sa propre magie, avant de commencer à sonder la nature du bijou. Il en ressortit bien vite et s'ébroua comme pour se débarrasser de l'impression de saleté que la sonde du diadème lui avait laissée.

« C'est de la magie particulièrement noire, une adaptation humaine d'une technique elfique que les seigneurs liches avaient mis au point. »

Alex ignorais ce qu'était les seigneurs liches, mais voir Thomas devenir blanc comme un linge lui prouva, si nécessaire, que ce n'était pas bon du tout.

« Les seigneurs liches étaient de puissants magiciens elfes qui ont refusés de retourner à la terre quand l'heure de leur mort à sonnée, et ils sont devenus des morts-vivants, pas de simples zombies comme vos inferis, mais des non-morts capables de pensé et dotés de tout leurs pouvoirs magiques. C'est une des périodes les plus sombres de notre Histoire, c'est à cette époque que le prince à été mis en stase. L'armée des seigneurs liches assiégeait la cité, et ils étaient bien prêt de la prendre, quand le prince à décidé de lié son existence aux défenses magiques, les renforçant comme jamais.

Heureusement pour nous, les seigneurs liches ne se faisaient pas vraiment confiance, et quand ils ont comprit qu'ils ne pourraient pas prendre la cité, ils se sont affrontés, beaucoup sont définitivement mort à cette occasion, mais certains ont survécus et ce sont alliés. Aujourd'hui ils dirigent le peuple noir, ceux qui vous ont attaqués pendant les vacances, ils tentent de se recréés une armée pour attaquer de nouveau. Une armée d'esclaves humains et elfique, c'est ce qui serait arrivés aux enfants s'ils les avaient capturés. Un sort pire que la mort.

Enfin, toujours est-il que cette chose est un phylactère, il contient une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, cela lui permet de rester en vie si jamais son corps est détruit. Je crois que les sorciers ont appelés ca horcruxes. Et si le journal à une signature magique similaire c'est qu'il doit en être un également. »

Alex hocha pensivement la tête :

« S'il en a créé deux rien ne nous dit qu'il n'en a pas créé 100 autres.

Certainement pas 100, plus on crée de phylactères, plus l'âme s'appauvrit et de par la même le pouvoir magique qu'il reste dans le corps. De ce que je sais, un sorcier humain « normal » ne pourrait pas en crée plus de deux ou trois, un héritier simple, comme toi, pourrait aller jusqu'à 5 ou 6, mais Voldemort c'est imprégné de magie noire, donc je dirais qu'il a put en crée un ou deux de plus, mais je doute qu'il soit allé jusqu'à 10. Donc il doit y en avoir entre 6 et 10, maximum.

Est-ce que c'est possible de savoir combien il y en a, en sondant celui là ? Puisqu'ils contiennent tous une part de l'âme de Tom, ils doivent être liés d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Galien haussa les épaules, cela semblait logique :

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas, peut-être, à ma connaissance personne n'a jamais essayé de créer plusieurs phylactères, donc j'ignore quelles sont les interactions possibles entres eux. Mais ca semble logique. Si tu permets je vais amener quelques amis ici, pour qu'ils m'aident à sonder cette chose. »

Alex acquiesça :

« Bien sur, mais soyez prudents, si j'avais le choix je te dirais d'oublier tout ca et je détruirais cette chose, mais s'il y en a d'autres… »

Galien sourit :

« Je comprends mon ami, ne t'en fait pas, nous serons prudents, et puis cela reste de la magie humaine, face à laquelle nous ne risquons pas grand-chose. Le risque zéro n'existe jamais, mais je doute qu'en faisant montre d'un peu de prudence nous risquions quoi que ce soit.

Très bien, je vais envoyer mes elfes de maisons ici pour rénover tout ca, qu'au moins vous soyez bien installer, les protections ne sont pas en trop mauvais état mais n'hésite pas à les restaurer surtout. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Galien hocha la tête en souriant, et Alex se prépara à partir en compagnie de Thomas, mais l'elfe l'arrêta :

« Alex, même si tu as raison et que l'ont peu savoir combien il y a de phylactères et où ils sont, et je pense honnêtement que tu as raison, j'ignore combien de temps cela prendras pour les identifier et les situés, ca peut prendre des années. »

Le brun acquiesça :

« Je m'en doute Galien, et je sais que toi et les tiens ferez pour le mieux. Pour le moment nous avons du temps, alors restez prudents. »

Sur ce il disparut en emmenant le jeune homme.

Ils apparurent dans le salon du château Potter, et Alex guida le jeune homme vers l'aile réservée aux invités. Aile qui était à l'opposé de celle destiné à la famille dans laquelle Cédric avait sa chambre. Alex voulait bien être compréhensif, mais il n'allait tout de même pas laissé le petit ami de son fils adoptif dormir dans la même chambre que lui sous son toit. Ce que les garçons ferraient à Poudlard les regardaient, mais chez lui c'était hors de question qu'ils dorment ensemble !

Thomas se plia de bonne grâce à cela, de toute façon il n'avait pas tellement le choix, et comme Cédric était pour l'instant à l'école, cela ne changerait rien pour lui.

Le demi-elfe posa ses affaires, et Alex lui fit faire le tour du château, lui désignant par la-même la chambre de Cédric. Car s'il n'était pas d'accord pour laisser officiellement son fils et le petit ami en question « dormir » ensemble, il se souvenait encore des appétits que l'on peut avoir à leur âge. Le mot d'ordre pour lui était donc « pas vu, pas pris ».

Après la visite du château, Alex envoya l'un de ses elfes de maison aidé Galien, tandis que l'autre préparait le repas. Killian rentra tôt, et accueillit Thomas avec le plus grand plaisir, il n'avait pas oublié la peine intense du jeune homme quand Cédric avait été blessé et pour cela, il lui avait accordé toute sa confiance.

Le château Potter compta donc un résident de plus pour un temps indéterminé, résident qui attendait avec impatience le week-end pour se rendre dans un autre château.

Dans l'autre château en question la tension montait petit à petit, il n'y avait plus eu d'attaque depuis presque deux mois, et tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Zach avait pratiquement décidé d'attirer ses amis dans le nid et d'en sceller la porte, tant il avait peur pour eux. Bien entendu il ne le fit pas, mais les garçons passèrent de plus en plus de temps dans leur salle, le seul endroit, selon eux, où ils étaient parfaitement en sécurité. Zach avait discuté de nouveau avec le château pour agrandir encore une fois la salle, salle qui c'était retrouvée pourvue d'une vraie chambre, et d'une pièce destiné à l'exploration mentale du château. Les garçons avait conjuré des caissons sensoriels dans cette pièce et ainsi avaient pu reprendre leur travail d'enquête sans quitté la sécurité de leur salle.

Zach aurait volontiers passé son week-end à chercher le journal, mais cela lui fut refuser par son grand frère, c'était le week-end de la saint valentin, et son absence serrait trop remarquée, il devait faire acte de présence.

Le petit brun grogna, mais obéit, il avait compris depuis longtemps que Cédric n'était pas déraisonnable par nature, bien au contraire, et que jamais il ne lui donnerait un ordre pour le plaisir de lui en donner un. Les directives de son grand frère étaient toujours basées sur ce qui était le mieux pour Zach, et surtout pas pour Cédric. Cela plus le fait que pour les choses importantes, Cédric l'aurait puni, faisait que le petit brun obéissait toujours à son grand frère comme un gentil petit garçon.

Le vendredi soir, les garçons se retrouvèrent comme d'habitude dans le nid pour finaliser, si besoin, leurs devoirs, mais en-dehors des très rares qu'ils avaient reçus le jour même, tous étaient déjà faits. Ils s'apprêtaient donc à passer une soirée tranquille à barboter ou à jouer, quand on frappa à la porte. Chose théoriquement impossible, la porte du nid était imperceptible, à moins de savoir qu'elle était là, or personne au château ne connaissait l'existence de cette salle. Les garçons échangèrent des regards interloqués et pour le moins inquiets, certes il y avait peu de chance que ce soit le basilic qui fasse toc-toc à la porte, mais dans le climat tendu du château on ne savait plus quoi penser.

On frappa à nouveau, mais personne ne se décida à aller ouvrir, du moins jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Cédric vibre pour signaler l'arriver d'un message, message venant d'Alex et qui disait : « ouvrez-moi ».

Les garçons échangèrent des rires nerveux, ils se sentaient un peu ridicules d'avoir stressés à ce point là. Cédric alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec son petit ami, il resta figé de surprise jusqu'à ce que le demi-elfe le prenne dans ses bras et l'embrasse avec fougue, ravi de le retrouver après presque un mois de séparation.

Remis de sa surprise, le poufsouffle répondit avec passion au baiser de son petit ami, oubliant totalement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il fallut qu'Alex se racle la gorge avec insistance pour leur faire reprendre pieds dans la réalité, les garçons se séparèrent avec regret, et gêne, pour Cédric qui rougit furieusement devant l'air goguenard de son père adoptif. Du moins le temps qu'il fallut à Zach pour sauter au cou de Thomas, qu'il avait adopté comme étant un autre grand frère, et que lui-même trouvait refuge dans les bras de l'adulte brun.

Après que tout le monde ait salué les visiteurs impromptus, tout le monde trouva place sur les canapés et fauteuils, Cédric hésita un moment sur sa place, mais Thomas ne le laissa pas tergiverser, et l'attira sur ses genoux en affichant un sourire de pur bonheur.

Alex informa alors les garçons de ce que Galien avait conclut concernant le diadème et le journal et expliqua l'arrangement qu'il avait passé avec Thomas. Cédric sentit un sourire parfaitement niais prendre place sur ses lèvres à l'idée de pouvoir passé ses week-end avec son petit ami, et se serra davantage contre lui. Alex jugea utile d'informer les plus jeunes sur le fait qu'il ne tolérerait pas qu'ils empêchent Cédric et Thomas de se retrouver seuls, ce serrait à eux de décider s'ils voulaient ou non rester avec les petits pendant les week-ends.

Zach fit la moue, Drago sembla trouver cela parfaitement raisonnable, et Blais et Neville comprirent parfaitement de quoi il retournait, et approuvèrent.

Alex resta un moment avec les garçons les questionnant sur les recherches, et l'école en général, puis disparut en prévenant qu'il viendrait chercher Thomas le dimanche soir. Il y eut un moment de flottement après le départ de l'adulte, les deux grands n'avaient qu'une envie, rester seuls, mais ne voulaient pas vexer les petits, Drago, Blaise, et Neville cherchaient un moyen de partir sans que cela ne soit trop voyant, et Zach aurait voulu pouvoir rester avec Cédric et Thomas, mais, même en ne comprenant pas tout, savait qu'il serait de trop.

Au final ce fut lui qui trouva la solution, il décréta qu'il allait faire un peu d'exploration, chose qu'il ne pouvait faire sans Drago pour veiller sur son corps, et se rendit dans la nouvelle pièce destinée à cet effet. Bien entendu le blond le suivit, et les deux autres garçons ne tardèrent pas à faire de même.

Thomas sourit, embrassa son petit ami et dit :

« Il est jaloux, c'est trop mignon. »

Cédric rit :

« Oui, heureusement qu'il t'aime bien, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui se serrait passer dans le cas contraire. »

Le demi-elfe hocha la tête, il savait que Zach aurait pu lui créer beaucoup de problèmes. Sans un mot il se leva, en portant l'adolescent et tout en le bécotant doucement demanda :

« Y'a-t-il un endroit tranquille pas trop loin ? »

Cédric lui indiqua la chambre qu'ils avaient récemment installée, et Thomas l'y porta sans effort. Le demi-elfe déposa son petit ami sur le lit et le dévora des yeux un long moment, le faisant rougir de nouveau. Par un simple regard, Thomas lui communiquait tout ce qu'il aurait aimé lui faire, et il ne s'agissait pas de jouer aux cartes.

Le poufsouffle se retrouva pris au piège d'un corps chaud et musclé, et les lèvres de Thomas commencèrent à se poser partout sur lui, l'adolescent n'eut même pas l'idée de protester quand il fut débarrasser de ses robes, pulls, chemises et pantalon. Une nouvelle fois, Thomas le dévora du regard, se gavant de l'image parfaite que lui offrait Cédric uniquement vêtu de son boxer. Boxer qui dissimulaient mal l'excitation de l'adolescent.

Les lèvres du demi-elfe reprirent leur balai sur le corps musclé du poufsouffle, le faisant bruyant soupiré et gémir. Thomas se fit un devoir d'explorer de sa langue chaque recoin de la plastique de son petit ami. S'il c'était écouté, il lui aurait arraché son boxer pour se planter en lui, mais il se retint, il serrait toujours temps plus tard. Pour le moment Cédric n'était pas prêt, ceci contrairement à ce que sa virilité dressée proclamait fièrement.

L'adolescent se laissa faire un moment, mais même si le fait d'être quasiment nu sous son petit ami encore totalement habillé était excitant, il voulait également le voir et le gouter. Tremblant à l'idée de mal faire, il commença à défaire la chemise du demi-elfe, Thomas lui lança un sourire rassurant, Cédric semblait si effrayé à cet instant qu'il se retenait à grand peine de ne pas le serrer farouchement dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

La chemise se retrouva bien vite au sol, et la main timide de l'adolescent se posa sur la braguette mise à mal du jean du jeune homme, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Maladroitement, Cédric parvint à défaire le jean, qui rejoignit la chemise, et sa main trouva la bosse qui déformait le slip blanc du demi-elfe.

L'adolescent déglutit en touchant cette chair chaude qui lui semblait si grosse, l'idée de la sentir en lui l'effrayait, c'était beaucoup trop imposant. Thomas l'embrassa passionnément et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« N'hésite pas à m'arrêter si je vais trop loin bébé. »

Incapable de parler, Cédric hocha la tête et retint un cri quand la main chaude et calleuse de Thomas se glissa dans son boxer pour caresser son désir. Perdu dans des sensations nouvelles, le poufsouffle ne se rendit pas compte que son boxer avait disparu avant que la bouche de Thomas se referme sur son membre. Cette fois-ci il ne put retenir son cri de plaisir.

La langue et les lèvres du demi-elfe caressant sa virilité était presque trop pour lui, d'autant plus que Thomas semblait avoir une certaine pratique de la chose, Cédric tenta de le prévenir mais seuls des gémissements pathétiques sortirent de ses lèvre quand il se répandit dans la bouche de son désormais amant.

Thomas ne gaspilla pas une goute de cet hommage, et se laissa aller aux cotés de l'adolescent en souriant tendrement. Cédric lui rendit son sourire avant de l'embrasser, maladroitement il commença à reproduire les gestes de thomas, léchant, embrassant et mordillant le corps de son amant.

Il aurait voulu lui rendre la pareille mais il n'osait pas, ce que Thomas comprit, tout doucement pour en pas l'effrayer d'avantage, il saisit la main de l'adolescent et la posa sur la bosse de son slip. Cédric hocha la tête et fit descendre le sous-vêtement le long des jambes de son petit ami, dévoilant ainsi le sexe dressé du demi-elfe. L'adolescent déglutit bruyamment, il n'avait pas vraiment matière à comparaison, mais cette virilité tendue lui semblait énorme, bien plus impressionnante que la sienne en tout cas. Mais malgré cela il fit ce qu'il avait décidé, entourant le désir de Thomas de sa main il le caressa vigoureusement.

Le demi-elfe posa sa propre main sur celle de l'adolescent lui indiquant la fréquence et l'amplitude des mouvements, et se laissa aller sur le lit bras écartés et yeux mi-clos pour savourer le moment. Cédric s'appliqua du mieux qu'il put, avec succès visiblement, puisque Thomas finit par se répandre sur son ventre en gémissant.

Sa besogne terminée, l'adolescent trouva refuge dans les bras puissants de son petit ami et posa avec ravissement la tête sur son épaule. Thomas l'embrassa sur la tête et murmura :

« Merci bébé. »

Cédric rougit délicieusement, et bafouilla d'autres remerciements, avant de dissimuler son visage dans le cou du demi-elfe. Le jeune homme sourit, Cédric était un délicieux mélange entre la timidité et l'envie de découvrir le plaisir, excitant en diable donc. Savourant la langueur consécutive à ce qu'ils venaient de faire, les deux garçons restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre en silence, simplement heureux de la présence de l'autre.

Pendant que les grands « s'amusaient », les petits continuaient leurs recherches, enfin Zach avait de nouveau quitté son corps, tandis que ses amis veillaient sur le dit corps. Le petit brun, bien que curieux sur ce que pouvaient faire Cédric et Thomas se retint d'aller les espionner, ce qu'il avait vu dans le caisson sensoriel était bien suffisant.

Après avoir exploré le château au hasard, Zach avait décidé de faire montre de plus de méthode, pour commencer il allait explorer les salles communes, c'était sans doute un élève qui était en possession du journal. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il croyait une seconde que l'élève en question aurait gardé le journal dans sa salle commune. Mais c'était une première approche.

Partant du principe que s'il c'était s'agit d'un serpentard, il s'en serrait rendu compte, il commença par les autres maisons, Serdaigle en premier. Cela n'eut pas le résultat escompté, il continua par Poufsouffle, sans plus de succès, bien que n'y croyant pas il alla explorer la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il n'eut même pas besoin de passer le portrait pour sentir l'aura maléfique du journal, enfin !

Se servant de la signature du journal comme d'une balise, il suivit la trace jusqu'au dortoir des filles de première année, pour découvrir le journal, stupidement caché sous un oreiller. Ignorant à qui était le lit en question, il plongea la tête dans la malle située à son pied. L'un des nombreux avantages de la forme astrale était qu'on ne « voyait » pas vraiment puisque l'on n'avait pas d'yeux, et donc on n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour « voir ». Ainsi, malgré le fait que la malle soit hermétiquement close, Zach n'eut pas de mal à percevoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, et qui en était la propriétaire, à savoir Ginny Weasley.

Le petit brun pesta dans sa barbe inexistante, ca aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui, mais non il avait fallut que ca tombe sur la sœur de Charlie et des jumeaux, la poisse ! Toujours en grommelant, Zach laissa son esprit rejoindre son corps, puis sortit du caisson.

Drago se précipita pour l'entourer d'une serviette en entreprit le sécher comme à son habitude. Le blond fut même à la limite de l'habiller lui-même, la transe avait durée bien plus longtemps que d'habitude et cela l'avait rendu malade d'inquiétude. Il avait fallut toute la persuasion de Blaise et Neville pour l'empêcher d'interrompre la transe.

Fatigué et frigorifié, états normaux après une projection aussi longue, Zach se contenta de lâcher, qu'il avait trouvé le journal avant de se laisser aller au sommeil dans les bras de Drago.

Bien que brulants de curiosité, Blaise et Neville se gardèrent bien de tenter de le réveiller, pas avec le blond en mode « dragon couvant son œuf », l'œuf en question étant évidement Zach. Ils savaient tout les deux que lâcher ne serrais-ce qu'un mot trop fort selon Drago leur vaudraient pas mal d'ennuis. Blaise ouvrit la porte devant Drago portant son précieux fardeau, et alla toquer à la porte de la chambre. Le blond ne tolérerait pas que Zach dorme sur un canapé, et ne voudrait certainement pas le ramener dans leur chambre.

Thomas apparut sur le seuil, et n'eut pas besoin d'explications, l'air de Drago et le fait qu'il portait un Zach endormi lui suffit. Souriant, il s'effaça et indiqua le lit dans lequel dormait son petit ami. Drago lui fit un sourire de gratitude et posa délicatement le petit brun aux cotés de son grand frère. Le demi-elfe passa magiquement son boxer à Cédric, sachant à quel point il serait gêner de se retrouver nu dans le même lit que son petit frère et le blond. Car nul doute que Drago n'allait pas lâcher le petit brun jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveiller.

Thomas ramassa ses vêtements et sortit, il aurait aimé rester avec Cédric, mais il se sentait un peu de trop dans ce tableau familial, dans quelques temps peut-être s'y sentirait-il à sa place, mais pas pour le moment, c'était trop tôt.

Drago se déshabilla et se glissa contre Zach en l'entourant de ses bras, il sourit en entendant le brun soupirer de bien être de se sentir entourer de son grand frère et de lui.

Ils dormirent jusqu'au lendemain, ce fut Cédric qui émergea le premier, et, bien qu'il soit un peu déçu de ne plus être dans les bras de Thomas, il ne put retenir un sourire attendris en voyant Zach blotti entre lui et Drago. Il se dégagea doucement, et sourit de plus belle quand Zach grogna de dépit et se retourna pour se serrer encore plus contre le blond. Quand ces deux là serraient en âge cela ferait des étincelles.

Il ramassa silencieusement ses vêtements éparpillés par terre, et sortit de la chambre. Il fut accueillit instantanément par son petit ami, qui l'embrassa passionnément et le porta jusqu'à la table où l'attendait un copieux petit déjeuner.

Tout en mangeant, Cédric demanda quelles étaient les nouvelles, Thomas lui expliqua ce dont il était au courant, à savoir que Zach avait finalement trouvé le journal après une longue projection, raison pour laquelle il avait pris sa place dans le lit. Cédric fut sans équivoque, il ne désirait pas chasser les deux petits dans ce genre de cas, mais il ne tolérerait pas que Thomas s'enfuis à chaque fois. Le demi-elfe promit que cela ne se reproduirait pas, et, après que l'adolescent eut finit son petit déjeuner, lui proposa d'aller prendre un bain.

Cédric rougit, s'exposer ainsi le gênait, mais la soudaine tension dans son boxer prouvait qu'il devrait survivre à ce traitement. La main curieuse de Thomas ne fit rien pour arranger cela d'ailleurs.

Une nouvelle fois le demi-elfe porta son petit ami, et le mena dans la salle de bain. Leurs ablutions furent relativement sages, Thomas lava tendrement le corps musclé du poufsouffle, sans avoir le moindre geste déplacé, ce qui n'empêcha pas le dit poufsouffle d'être au bord de la jouissance, sentir les mains calleuses de son petit ami sur lui le rendait fou.

Thomas, après avoir lavé avec applications la moindre parcelle de peau de l'adolescent daigna le libérer de quelques coups de langues mutines. Une fois remis de ses émotions, Cédric entreprit de copier de nouveau les gestes de son amant, il parcourut amoureusement les muscles puissants, retraça de ses doigts ou de sa langue chaque cicatrice, assez nombreuses d'ailleurs, et finit par oser entourer de ses lèvres le sexe turgescent du demi-elfe. Thomas eut une pensée de gratitude pour les sorts de silence quand il cria son plaisir.

Ils finirent de se laver, et Thomas se fit un devoir de sécher et habiller lui-même son petit ami, ce qui provoqua de délicieux rougissements chez le dit petit-ami.

Les deux jeunes hommes regagnèrent ensuite le salon, Cédric toujours dans les bras du demi-elfe, et s'installèrent devant le feu de cheminée en attendant que les petits se réveillent.

Les garçons émergèrent quelques temps après, vêtus chacun de leur unique sous-vêtements, ils se perchèrent sur les genoux des deux jeunes hommes sans un mot et commencèrent à déjeuner. Thomas et Cédric échangèrent un sourire niais, les deux petits étaient décidément trop mignons. Thomas referma ses bras autour de la taille de Zach pour le serrer contre lui, ce qui lui valut un sourire éclatant du petit garçon qui se colla davantage contre lui.

Quand le déjeuner fut terminé, les garçons occupèrent la salle de bain après avoir demander à Cédric d'aller chercher Neville et Blaise, qui avaient visiblement regagné leurs dortoirs respectifs. Le gryffondor et le serpentard, arrivèrent au moment où leurs amis sortirent de la salle de bain, Drago parfaitement habillé, et Zach toujours en sous-vêtements.

Sans la moindre gêne, le petit brun alla de nouveau se percher sur les genoux de Thomas et expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert la veille. A part Thomas, qui ne connaissait pas les Weasley, tous les autres manifestèrent leur inquiétude à l'idée que le medium du journal pour ouvrir la chambre soit la dernière de la famille de rouquin, la seule fille qui plus est.

Ils se concertèrent un moment sur la façon de procéder. Drago, qui n'avait toujours pas digérer le fait que la rousse ait eu des vues sur Zach, était partisan d'une approche directe, voir violente. Cédric était davantage pour avertir les jumeaux en premier lieu pour qu'ils agissent à leur place. Blaise voulait envoyer Neville volé discrètement le journal dans le dortoir des filles de première année. Neville lui préférait parler en privé avec la petite fille pour la convaincre, et Zach, était également partisan de l'approche directe, mais une fois qu'ils auraient récupéré le journal.

Ils débâtirent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Zach se rappelle d'un détail, les garçons ne pouvaient pas accéder au dortoir des filles, ce qui limitait leur champ d'action. La solution vint de Thomas, il suggéra qu'ils aillent dans la tour de gryffondor tous ensemble, pour une raison quelconque, mais qui attirerait l'attention, et que pendant ce temps, Shadow aille récupérer le journal. C'était simple et efficace, il serait toujours temps de s'expliquer avec la rouquine plus tard, et de préférence en présence d'adultes.

Personne n'émit ouvertement d'objection, mais Zach vit son grand frère se renfrogner à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir rester avec le demi-elfe, qui ne pouvait décemment pas les accompagner. Sans comprendre tout à fait ce qu'il y avait entre Thomas et Cédric, Zach avait compris que ne pas voir Thomas était aussi difficile pour lui que si lui perdait Drago de vue. Sans un mot il sauta à bas des genoux du demi-elfe pour aller farfouiller dans un placard et en revenir avec la cape d'invisibilité qu'il lui tendit en disant :

« Comme ca tu pourra venir avec nous. »

Thomas lui fit un grand sourire et le remercia avant de le serrer contre lui.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, ils se rendirent donc à la tour de Gryffondor, qui était quasiment vide, seuls quelques premières et secondes années étaient présents. Relativement habitués à la présence du survivant et de ses amis, les rouge et or ne le prêtèrent guère d'attention. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Neville dans un éclair d'inspiration propose à tout le monde de sortir faire une bataille de boule de neige. Il provoqua ses camarades de maison en disant que si les courageux gryffondor refusaient ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils aillent voir les autres maisons. Bien entendu, tout le monde fut partant, et Neville, promu organisateur, désigna les élèves qui iraient demander aux autres maisons de les rejoindre. La petite weasley était très lié avec une Serdaigle loufoque, et elle fut donc envoyé prévenir les bleus et bronze, Blaise alla voir les serpentards, et Cédric, accompagné de son petit ami invisible, alla chercher les Poufsouffles.

La salle commune fut rapidement vide et le turma put monter discrètement dans le dortoir des filles, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le fameux journal et le ramener à son compagnon. Les trois garçons allèrent rapidement déposer leur butin dans le nid et sortirent dans le parc pour y retrouver quasiment toute l'école.

Les professeurs n'étaient pas très enthousiastes à l'idée d'une bataille générale, Dumbledore moins que les autres, car les équipes n'étaient pas faites selon les maisons, mais étaient toutes composées d'élèves venant des 4 maisons. Un bon moyen pour les élèves de se rapprocher, ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Neville, soutenu par la présence de ses amis, forma des équipes équilibrées, et avec l'aide des autres garçons, enchanta les vêtements des participants pour que chaque équipe soit reconnaissable à sa couleur. Bien entendu, les couleurs des maisons furent bannies.

Les 4 équipes se dispersèrent dans le parc, et quand Neville lança une pluie d'étincelle la bataille commença.

CE fut un beau chaos, les boules de neiges, magiques ou non, volaient en tout sens, sous les yeux, malgré tout, amusés des professeurs qui c'étaient perchés sur les marches. Puis, par hasard, ou pas, 5 boules de neiges frappèrent à la suite les professeurs, ce fut le signal de la curée, tous les élèves oublièrent leurs équipes pour se concentrer sur les professeurs.

Après un moment d'indignation, les adultes se prêtèrent au jeu, même Rogue se mit de la partie, ses boules de neiges enchantées ne manquaient quasiment jamais leurs cibles. McGonagal perdit son éternel chapeau, emporté par un projectile lancé par Neville, et répondit d'un tir de barrage qui toucha pas moins de 6 élèves. Flitwick était déchainé, d'une suite de rapide coups de baguettes il projeta des dizaines de boules de neiges colorées en bleu et bronze, pas par chauvinisme mais pour savoir, après coup combien il avait touché d'élève. Chourave n'était pas en reste, moins doué que ses collègues pour le lancer, elle avait pris en charge la défense, des lianes magiques arrêtaient bon nombre des projectiles des enfants.

Dumbledore lui, prétextant son grand âge, c'était retiré dans une dignité de bon aloi, après avoir reçu une boule de neige en plein visage, dont personne ne fut en mesure de trouver la source. La source en question étant Thomas toujours dissimulé sous la cape.

Sur les conseils de Zach et Neville, les élèves concentrèrent leur assaut, et le rideau de liane de Chourave se retrouva vite débordé. Leur défense brisée, les professeurs ne firent pas le poids contre une centaine d'élèves, et la directrice adjointe finit par hisser le drapeau blanc sous les cris de joie des adolescents.

Une fois tout ce petit monde calmé, les professeurs et les élèves se rendirent à la grande salle pour savourer les chocolats, cafés et autres pâtisseries fournis par les elfes pour se réchauffer.

Les garçons restèrent le minimum de temps possible sans se faire remarquer, et regagnèrent le nid. Zach eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de ne pas examiner lui-même le journal, mais la promesse de Cédric concernant la raclée qui l'attendait si jamais il cédait à son envie lui permit de se retenir. Sur les conseils de Thomas, les garçons se retinrent d'appeler Alexandre sur le champ, mieux valait attendre la nuit, quand le château serait plus calme.

En attendant ce moment, Zach alla se plonger dans la piscine, dont l'eau était parfaitement chauffée, un rêve après la bataille, les autres le rejoignirent rapidement, et chacun trouva rapidement les bras de son protecteur. Zach se nicha contre Drago, Cédric dans ceux de Thomas, et Neville dans ceux de Blaise, quoi qu'avec plus de réserve pour les deux derniers. Les deux garçons étaient certes proches, mais pas de la même façon que Zach et Drago. Ils finiraient par rencontrer et se lier à d'autres gens en-dehors de leur petit cercle, mais en attendant ce moment, Blaise jouait les protecteurs pour Neville quand le gryffondor en faisait la demande, ce qui restait rare.

Les petits restèrent à barboter dans la piscine pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et les deux grands décidèrent de profiter de leur week-end pour approfondir leurs connaissances de l'autre, et de son corps en particulier. Malgré son désir, Thomas fit montre d'une retenue exemplaire, Cédric n'était pas prêt à passer à l'acte de façon complète, et le demi-elfe respecterait son choix. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les caresses, manuelles ou buccales.

Les deux garçons en virent même pas les heures passées, et ce n'est que quand Alex lui-même frappa à la porte qu'ils émergèrent du brouillard luxurieux qui les avait enveloppé pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Entendant la voix de son père adoptif, Cédric paniqua et s'étala lamentablement par terre en tentant d'enfiler son pantalon, ceci sans sous-vêtement, vu qu'il avait été incapable de remettre la main dessus. De son coté, Thomas était à peine plus calme, ses aller et venus à Poudlard dépendaient du bon plaisir de son « beau-père », or il ne voulait pas perdre cette chance de passer du temps avec son adorable petit-ami. Le demi-elfe sauta prestement dans son slip, et passa sa chemise avant d'aider Cédric à se relever et de se mettre en quête de son pantalon.

Pendant ce temps, Alex avait continué de taper à la porte, et commençait à perdre patience, il se doutait que les deux garçons n'étaient pas en train de faire la broderie, et tant que ce n'était pas sous son toit, il estimait qu'il n'avait pas à le savoir, mais ils devaient discuter de ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant qu'ils avaient le journal. Lassé, l'adulte brun, déverrouilla la porte et entra, pour découvrir Thomas en slip et chemise ouverte, les mains posées sur la braguette d'un Cédric torse nu.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent et rougirent avec bel ensemble, avant de bafouiller une suite de son voulant plus ou moins dire « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. ». CE qui était presque vrai, Thomas n'était pas en train de déshabiller son petit ami, mais de l'aider à s'habiller, Cédric était un poil trop nerveux à l'idée de se faire surprendre dans une position compromettante par son père, et le mélange, mains tremblantes, plus braguette, plus pas de boxer était tout sauf sans risque pour l'anatomie du poufsouffle. Raison pour laquelle Thomas avait pris les choses en mains, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Alex, bien qu'intérieurement mort de rire, garda un masque inexpressif et dit :

« Je dois vous aider à vous habiller ? Dépêchez vous tout le monde vous attends. »

Les deux garçons déglutirent péniblement, Alex semblait particulièrement furieux selon eux. Ils changèrent vite d'avis en entendant les hurlements de rire de Lucius, Killian et Alex venant du salon. Soulagés, et gênés à la fois, ils finirent de s'habiller plus ou moins convenablement, Cédric ne retrouvant toujours pas son boxer, et Thomas ayant finalement mis la main sur son pantalon qui c'était retrouvé accroché au lustre.

Tout le monde était là, enfin parmi les humains, même Narcissa était présente, quoique ce fût davantage pour voir les garçons que pour participer à la conversation. Drago et Zach étaient évidement perchés sur les genoux de leurs papas respectifs, et Cédric hésita à aller se blottir contre Killian, son problème étant que Thomas risquait de mal le prendre, mais le demi-elfe avait compris depuis longtemps les liens qui unissaient ce petit groupe, et il poussa doucement l'adolescent vers le sorcier blond en souriant.

Ravi, Cédric retrouva sa place d'enfant, sur les genoux de son second père adoptif et la discussion commença.

« Bon d'abord je veux féliciter les garçons pour avoir enfin mis la main sur ce journal, en espérant que personne ne l'égare une seconde fois, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?

Je t'emm…nuis Alex !

Mois aussi je t'aime Lulu. Malgré ca, il nous reste un problème, le basilic ! on ne peut pas le laisser baguenauder dans l'école comme ca. La suite logique serait de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais pour cela, il faut d'une que nous sachions où est la chambre, et de deux que nous ayons un fourchlangue sous la main. »

Le chef de la famille Potter échangea un regard intense avec son mari, ils détestaient tout les deux cette situation, mais ils savaient aussi que Zach était leur seul moyen de pouvoir pénétrer dans la chambre et mettre fin à la menace. Mais ils savaient aussi que s'ils emmenaient Zach, ils devraient emmener Drago et Cédric, et donc Thomas aussi. Killian soupira longuement et hocha la tête d'un air résigné, oui il acceptait que son tout petit garçon les accompagne dans cet endroit horrible, enfin il l'imaginait horrible.

Alex serra son fils contre lui en disant :

« Zach nous allons avoir besoin de toi pour accéder à la chambre et tenter de contrôler le basilic, donc tu va nous accompagner, et connaissant tes frères je suppose qu'ils vont vouloirs venir aussi, et par extension Thomas également, mais lui il est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même. Tous les trois vous allez m'écoutez, je veux que vous nous obéissiez au doigt et à l'œil, le premier d'entre vous qui fait une chose stupide ou qui désobéit, sait ce qui l'attend maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent vivement, oui ils savaient, ils savaient même trop bien.

« Parfait, maintenant, Neville j'aimerais que tu aille chercher mademoiselle Weasley ainsi que les jumeaux, et que tu les amène dans la salle sur demande. Cédric accompagne le s'il te plait. »

Les deux garçons partirent pour la tour de Gryffondor, et les autres, à l'exception de Lucius et Narcissa, rejoignirent la salle sur demande. Les trois Weasley ne tardèrent pas à apparaitre, et saluèrent avec déférence le chef du clan Potter.

Alex les fit asseoir et commença :

« Bon, avant tout mademoiselle weasley sachez que vous n'êtes pas responsable de vos actes, la seule chose que l'on puisse vous reprocher c'est de ne pas avoir remis ce journal à un adulte, en dehors de cela vous êtes blanche comme neige. »

La petite fille le regarda avec des yeux incrédules et s'effondra en sanglots de soulagement à l'idée qu'un adulte sache et qu'il l'estime innocente. Les jumeaux ne comprenaient pas tout, mais ils entourèrent leur unique petite sœur dans une étreinte protectrice le temps qu'elle se calme.

Quand ce fut fait, Alex demanda :

« Souhaitez-vous expliquez à vos frères de quoi il retourne, ou dois-je le faire ? »

Courageusement, la petite fille se lança, elle expliqua comment elle avait trouvé le journal dans sa malle le soir de la rentrée, et sa joie quand elle avait découvert ses propriétés magiques. Elle raconta tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié, comment la personnalité du journal la comprenait, la réconfortait. Et puis il y avait eu les absences, elle se réveillait le matin sans savoir ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, ca avait commencé à être franchement effrayant quand elle c'était réveillé avec du sang et des plumes sur elle.

Elle avait cherché du réconfort auprès de Tom, son ami du journal, et ce dernier l'avait rassurée lui disant que ce n'était rien, juste de la fatigue, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler autant, ce n'était que ca. Et elle l'avait stupidement cru.

Alex sourit à la petite fille quand elle eut terminé son récit :

« Apprenez mademoiselle weasley que nombre de sorcier plus puissants et plus sages que vous ce sont fait avoir par cet homme. Vous en avez tous entendu parler sous un autre nom, pour vous il était Tom Riddle, mais pour le reste du monde il est Voldemort. »

La rouquine couina de surprise, et ses frères l'étouffèrent presque dans leur étreinte.

« Vous avez agit sous influence mademoiselle, dans un état second, et libérer un basilic, or nous devons arrêtez cette créature avant qu'il n'y ait de véritable victime. Je vais donc vous demandez votre concours. »

La petite fille bafouilla :

« Mais..mais je me souviens de rien je vous l'ai dit. »

Alex lui sourit gentiment :

« Je sais, ne vous en faites pas, je vais seulement avoir besoin de votre autorisation pour plonger dans votre esprit et y trouver l'entrée de la chambre. Vous n'aurez rien d'autre à faire que vous détendre entre les bras de vos frères, c'est tout. Ensuite si vous le souhaitez je vous jetterais un sort d'oubliettes et toute cette histoire n'existera plus. »

Il interrogea les jumeaux du regard, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de leur accord, mais cela simplifierait les choses, les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête et la petit fille gémit un pitoyable :

« Allez-y. »

Cela ne dura pas, la petite fille n'avait aucun entrainement mental, et en tant que tel son esprit était une vraie passoire, Alex n'eut que « deux pas » mentaux à faire pour trouver une zone sceller dans sa mémoire, et là c'était une autre paire de manches. Mais les sorts de mémoires lancés par un objet, créé par Voldemort ou pas, étaient par nature beaucoup plus faibles que ceux lancés directement. Alex finit donc par percer la coque qui emprisonnait les souvenirs de la petite fille, dans tout le fatras qui lui tomba subitement dessus, il réussit à extraire l'emplacement de la chambre, et se retira de l'esprit, un peu chamboulé, de la dernière des Weasley.

« Messieurs je vous conseille de ramener votre sœur à Gryffondor et de la mettre au lit, elle va dormir un bon moment, dites lui de m'envoyer un hibou si elle souhaite que je lui lance un sort d'oubliettes. Oh et demandez lui la provenance du journal selon elle, si elle n'a avertit personne c'est qu'elle croyait que cela venait d'un ami, renseignez vous je vous prie. »

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la salle sur demande avec leur petite sœurs marchant comme un zombie entre eux deux.

Le « clan » Potter-Lightner quitta également la salle pour retourner dans le nid, où les attendais les Malefoy. Alex ne perdit pas de temps, il ne s'assit même pas et dit :

« L'entrée de la chambre ce fait par les toilettes de Mimi geignarde, j'ignorais que Salazar était un pervers d'ailleurs. Préparez-vous ! »

En-dehors de Narcissa, Blaise et Neville, tout le monde se mit en branle.

Thomas entraina Cédric dans la salle de bain pour l'aider à passer une cote de maille elfique, un pantalon de cuir de dragon et différent accessoires. Le demi-elfe se retint à grand peine de baver devant la tenue particulièrement sexy de son petit ami.

Thomas se mis à nu, sous les yeux appréciateurs du poufsouffle, et souffla doucement sur la seule bague qu'il portait, un anneau de platine orné d'un rubis. En quelques secondes le corps du demi-elfe fut recouvert d'une armure d'écaille très semblable à celle de Sama, si ce n'était la couleur, les écailles de Thomas était d'un très beau bleu nuit. Le demi-elfe sourit :

« C'est le cadeau d'un amlug, un dragon ancien, pour lui avoir ramené son œuf, sympa non ? »

Cédric ne put qu'approuver, et les deux jeunes hommes regagnèrent le salon. Zach avait déjà revêtu l'armure de la vouivre, Drago c'était vêtu de cuir de dragon noir de la tête aux pieds, la même tenue que son père, Killian, le plus fort d'entre eux, portait une tenue de mailles complètes, et Alex lui, ne portait que ses habituelles robes de sorcier. Seul héritier « en fonction », il pouvait puiser dans la magie du château pour se protéger, ce que Zach ne pourrait pas faire avant son 16ème anniversaire.

En plus de leurs armures, ils portaient tous les armes que Thomas leur avait remises pendant les vacances de Noël, ou presque, Killian et Cédric portaient désormais des épées à deux mains encore plus impressionnantes, et Alex lui, tenait entre ses mains l'épée de son ancêtre, qui, grâce à sa propre magie avait pris l'apparence d'un katana, son arme de prédilection.

Ils espéraient tous ne pas avoir besoin de leurs lames, mais deux précautions valant mieux qu'une, les adultes avaient préférés que tout le monde soit armé.

Ils gagnèrent rapidement les toilettes hantées, et Zach siffla devant le serpent du robinet, libérant ainsi le passage vers la chambre des secrets. Le trou béant semblait être une bouche avide prête à les gobés un par un, les deux plus jeunes déglutirent avec quelques difficultés, puis suivirent l'exemple des plus grands et sautèrent.

Outre le fait que selon Zach « ca puait la mort dans se trou à rat », la descente se passa sans problème, les enfants furent rattrapés, involontairement, par les « grands », ou, pour être plus précis, Zach se retrouva allonger sur Thomas et Drago sur Cédric. Le poufsouffle en profita pour serrer le petit blond contre lui en souriant, avant de se relever et de l'aider à faire de même.

Zach et Thomas, eux, étaient restés immobiles, ils ignoraient quoi, ils ignoraient pourquoi, mais quelque chose passait entre eux, quelque chose d'important. Il leur sembla rester des heures ainsi, allonger l'un sur l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, et puis, d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Il ne restait qu'un petit garçon vautré sur un jeune homme qu'il considérait comme un nouveau grand frère.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, tentant de savoir si l'autre avait eu la même impression, la réponse était évidente. Zach se leva doucement, et le demi-elfe fit de même.

Pendant ces quelques instants, les adultes qui, eux, n'avaient pas eu de problèmes d'atterrissage, avaient sécurisé la pièce et scrutaient le couloir qui en partait.

Alex fut intransigeant sur l'ordre de marche, lui irait en premier, suivit de Thomas et Zach, ensuite viendrait Drago, Cédric et Killian Shadow irait en éclaireur. Les plus jeunes seraient donc au centre de la colonne et donc, « théoriquement » en sécurité.

Ils avancèrent dans l'obscurité du couloir quand le turma fut à une distance raisonnable, Alex conjura une petite boule de lumière qui flottait au-dessus de lui et dont il contrôlait mentalement l'intensité.

Shadow avertit son compagnon qu'il avait trouvé la peau du serpent, et que celui-ci était un peu plus grand que Sama. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la mue, ils restèrent bouche bée un instant, ils savaient tous qu'un basilic pouvait être immense, et qu'il grandissait au fil des années, mais leurs esprits conscients avaient refusés d'intégrer le fait que ce basilic là avait près de mille ans. Or là, ils en avaient la preuve.

Alex hésita à poursuivre devant ce fait nouveau, mais il se reprit rapidement, ils ne pouvaient laisser un basilic en liberté dans une école. Ils continuèrent leur chemin pour parvenir à une porte ronde ornée de plusieurs serpents, qui à dit que les Serpentards n'étaient pas obsédés ?

Une nouvelle fois, Zach ordonna à la porte de s'ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit, et ils purent enfin pénétrer dans la chambre des secrets.

Serpentard avait peut-être été un très grand sorcier, mais niveau décoration il aurait eut besoin de quelques cours, froid, humide et égocentrique, cela résumait assez bien l'aspect de la chambre. Egocentrique aurait d'ailleurs du venir en premier compte tenu du gigantesque visage de pierre trônant au centre de la chambre et qui, évidement, était celui de Salazar en personne.

Les humains s'avancèrent vers la statue tandis que Shadow explorait les ombres, au cas où le basilic serait de sortie. Mais il revint bredouille, le groupe se posta face au visage et s'interrogea, comment tuer le basilic s'ils ne savaient pas où il était ? Ce fut Zach qui suggéra une solution, la chambre devait receler de nombreux passages secrets, or quoi de mieux pour les explorer et détecter la magie que la projection astrale ?

Cédric se porta volontaire en arguant que Zach était le seul fourchlangue, qu'Alex était le meilleur sorcier, et que Killian était le plus fort d'entre eux, alors que lui n'était le meilleur nulle part, mais il maitrisait tout de même la projection. Bien qu'ils ne fussent pas ravis devant l'idée de l'adolescent de prendre des risques ET de se rabaisser de cette façon, les adultes acquiescèrent, et bientôt l'esprit du poufsouffle s'envola.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient tous pensé, la chambre n'était pas truffée de passage secret, en fait, l'adolescent n'en remarqua que deux, un partant du devant de la statue, et qui donnait sur l'antre du basilic, et l'autre qui partait de l'arrière de la même statue et qui semblait donné sur une salle d'étude, visiblement pleine de vieux grimoires. Cédric explora encore un peu les alentours, pour être sur de n'avoir rien laissé passer, puis regagna son corps. Thomas le souleva de terre dans une étreinte farouchement protectrice et le garda coller contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finit de décrire ses découvertes.

Les adultes décidèrent de s'intéresser à cette salle d'étude en premier lieu. L'accès en était, évidement, bloqué et même les trois adultes ne parvinrent à comprendre quel était le mécanisme de sécurité, mais aucun d'eux n'aurait accepté aussi facilement de rester sur un échec, aussi continuèrent-ils à chercher.

Pendant ce temps les « enfants », qui patientaient toujours à l'entrée de la chambre, commençaient à trouver le temps long, Zach en particulier, qui détestait plus que tout que sa famille l'ignore. Les étrangers ? C'était ce qu'il attendait d'eux, ne vous occupez surtout pas de moi, aurait-il voulu leur dire. Mais sa famille, là c'était l'opposé, il voulait qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on le câline, qu'un « grand » le porte, il se moquait d'avoir 12 ans, il était petit, et frêle, il avait donc le droit de se comporter comme un bébé, et d'ailleurs personne n'avait jamais trouvé à y redire.

Lassé de poireauter, il alla rejoindre les adultes, et fut instantanément suivit parles autre jeunes gens. Sans un mot, il tira doucement sur le bras de son papoune, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la bouille d'ange, et le souleva de terre pour le poser sur ses épaules. Zach eut ainsi tout loisir d'examiner la porte et soupira :

« C'est encore du fourchlangue, pas très original le vieux Salazar, mais c'est du fourchlangue écrit, les arabesques sur la porte, c'est pas juste de la décoration ce sont des mots en langue serpent. »

Les adultes restèrent stupéfaits une seconde, c'était brillant en réalité, le mot de passe était clairement affiché en grand sur la porte, mais seul un fourchlangue pouvait le lire. Lucius demanda :

« Zach tu es sur que c'est le mot de passe ? »

Le petit brun secoua la tête :

« Non, je pense même que ca ne l'est pas, ca doit plutôt être pour réveiller le basilic. »

Alex hocha la tête :

« Et j'imagine que pour accéder au « trésor », il faut vaincre le basilic ou lui demander comment ouvrir la porte. »

Son fils approuva :

« Surement papa. »

Alex se laissa aller à utiliser un langage qui, si il était sortit de la bouche de son fils, aurait valut à Zach une réprimande bien sentie, mais personne n'osa lui en faire la remarque. L'adulte brun consulta du regard son mari et Lucius qui hochèrent la tête en soupirant de concert, de toute façon ils étaient venus pour ca.

Thomas intervint et plaça chaque membre du groupe de façon stratégique autour de la statue, et mis au point un plan, quand tout le monde fut d'accord, Zach, qui faisait face au visage de pierre, siffla l'invocation.

La bouche de la statue s'ouvrit lentement et Zach, qui était le seul à pouvoir regarder directement la bête grâce aux pouvoirs de Sama, se sentit frémir devant le gabarit du serpent. Le basilic se dressa comme un cobra, et ainsi il dépassait de près de 3 mètres le point culminant de la statue, monstrueux !

Le serpent siffla dans la direction du petit brun :

« Vous n'êtes pas mon maître ! »

Zach déglutit :

« Je parle la langue des serpents, je suis l'hériter de Salazar Serpentard, alors si je suis ton maître et tu doit m'obéir. »

Le basilic hésita, puis reprit :

« Non ! Mon maitre est lord Voldemort, je ne dois obéir qu'à lui, imposteur ! »

Le brun hurla, c'était le signal pour dire qu'il n'avait pas réussit. Alors que le serpent ouvrait les yeux, Alex, sous forme de phœnix, et Shadow, s'envolèrent de la statue pour atterrir sur la tête du basilic, les griffes du turma et les serres du phœnix eurent tôt fait de crever les yeux mortels du serpent, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Zach fut totalement pétrifié par le hurlement qu'il avait été le seul à entendre, terrorisé au-delà de ce qu'il croyait possible, il sentit son pantalon s'imbibé d'un liquide chaud, et rougit, il venait de se mouiller comme un bébé, ce qui le sauva d'ailleurs. Furieux que ce gros ver de terre l'ait humilié ainsi, il invoqua une série de lames tournoyantes qui se précipitèrent vers le basilic.

C'était un sort qu'il avait appris expressément pour cette situation, il savait que même avec l'armure de la vouivre et les reflexes surhumains qu'elle lui conférait, il ne pourrait jamais blesser sérieusement le serpent avec ses petites dagues.

Mais les lames ne purent pénétrées les écailles millénaires du serpent, seules quelques étincelles prouvèrent qu'elles touchaient le basilic, ca et les cris de fureur de la bête.

Le basilic chargea le petit brun, qui se dit que si le hurlement ne lui avait pas fait mouiller son pantalon, voir un basilic d'une trentaine de mètres se précipiter vers lui la gueule grande ouverte, lui aurait suffit pour parvenir au même résultat.

Heureusement Sama veillait, Zach s'écarta au dernier moment et le monstre continua sur sa lancée une seconde, avant de se retourner. Il trouva Zach avec facilité, il était un serpent après tout, et en tant que tel n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour voir, la chaleur corporel et les vibrations était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Zach abandonna le contrôle de ses mouvement à Sama, pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire, les écailles du serpent interdisait toute attaque venant de l'extérieur, et le basilic était notoirement connu pour sa résistance inné à la magie, alors que faire ?

La solution fut trouvé par Drago, officiellement il revendiquerait cela comme étant une idée parfaitement original, officieusement c'était d'un jeu vidéo qu'il tenait l'idée. Il attrapa son père et lui expliqua son plan, Lucius approuva, et prévint les autres que lui et Drago allait essayer quelque chose, qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir, et qu'il avait besoin de temps.

Les autres approuvèrent et commencèrent à harceler le basilic, chacun lançant tour à tour un sort, Sama dirait plus tard que cela n'avait fonctionné que parce que la bête était très vieille et n'avait plus toutes ses facultés, autrement il n'aurait marché aussi facilement. Le plan était simple, un sort attirait l'attention du basilic sur son lanceur, et quand il s'approchait trop, un autre attirait son attention. Le monstre tourna ainsi en rond pendant que les deux blonds mettaient en place leur plan.

Quand tout fut prêt, Drago hurla de cesser les attaques et de ne surtout pas intervenir.

Drago sortit alors de sa cachette et s'avança sans crainte vers la bête, Zach crut mourir quand il vit son frère d'âme faire face au serpent géant, et il était tout prêt à aller le sauver, quand il sentit le blond lui parler pour la première fois grâce aux bracelets :

« Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, je sais ce que je fais, fais moi confiance. »

Le brun hocha la tête, son instinct lui hurlais d'intervenir, d'autant plus en voyant le basilic foncer vers Drago la gueule grand ouverte.

Zach hurla quand il vit l'énorme gueule se refermer sur l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde. Satisfait d'avoir enfin attrapé un de ses agresseurs, le basilic mordit à plusieurs reprises le corps du blond. Zach aurait voulu détourner les yeux, mais il n'y parvint pas, figé par la scène la plus horrible qu'il ait jamais vu ou ne verrait jamais.

Le petit brun sentit sa magie hurler de fureur et de peine, il leva une main pour déchainer cette puissance contre cette chose qui lui avait pris son âme sœur. Mais une main délicate se posa sur son poignet, Zach lança un regard de pure colère à celui qui tentait de l'empêcher d'accomplir sa vengeance, et resta éberlué, le propriétaire de la dite main n'était autre que Drago, qui lui souriait gentiment.

Incertain de ce qu'il voyait, Zach laissa son regard aller du basilic, qui tenait toujours le corps du blond dans sa gueule, au même blond qui lui souriait. Comprenant parfaitement que son ami n'exerçait plus qu'un contrôle très limité sur sa magie, Drago s'approcha doucement de son oreille et murmura :

« Regarde petit frère. »

Zach s'exécuta, et vit le basilic avaler enfin le corps du blond, pendant quelques secondes il ne se passa rien, et puis le basilic explosa de l'intérieur. Sa tête fut séparée du corps et vola jusqu'à s'écraser lamentablement sur la statue de Serpentard, pendant que le reste du corps tombait comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Pour le moins secoué par le spectacle auquel ils venaient d'assister les autres membres du groupe sortirent de leurs cachettes avec une certaine incrédulité sur le visage. Ce fut Cédric qui repéra Drago en premier, poussant un cri de joie il se précipita sur lui et l'enlaça avec force, manquant par la même de l'étouffer.

Rassuré quant au fait qu'il ne rêvait pas, l'adolescent le reposa à terre en disant :

« Tu nous as fait une belle peur salle gosse ! »

Drago sourit piteusement à tout le monde et Lucius vint à son secours :

« Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, mais on manquait de temps, je ne pouvais pas maintenir le charme très longtemps, et Drago savait que Zach risquait de perdre le contrôle de sa magie en le voyant se faire dévorer. Donc il l'a rejoins discrètement, nous n'étions pas sur que le basilic puisse différencier un humain d'un autre, mais dans le doute on a préféré rester discret. »

Tout le monde, sauf Zach, hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement les raisons qui leur avaient valut une telle peine. Mais le petit brun lui, bien que rassuré, était trop concentré sur le fait de retrouver le contrôle de sa magie pour faire autre chose. Les adultes s'entreregardèrent en paniquant, Zach était au bord de l'explosion, et sa magie pourrait faire bien plus de mal que le basilic. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi faire pour le calmer, il était allé trop loin dans l'abandon pour revenir de lui-même.

Pour la seconde fois, ce fut Drago qui trouva la solution, même s'il avouerait après coup ne pas avoir réfléchit. Avec une douceur incroyable, il rappela à son ami le lien qui les unirait un jour, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Zach en un rapide et tendre baiser.

Le brun en oublia toute idée de colère ou de vengeance, il ne ressentit plus que la félicité la plus absolue. Sa magie sortit néanmoins, mais elle n'était plus née de la colère, tous sentir la vague de puissance qui parcourue la chambre des secrets.

Au début personne ne vit le moindre changement, puis Drago sentit un effleurement très doux sur sa joue, et en chercha la source. Il vit un pétale blanc et rose voleter prêt de lui et atterrir en douceur sur le sol. Les autres levèrent la tête et virent des milliers des pétales tombés doucement comme de la neige.

Les adultes échangèrent un sourire attendris, c'était le premier pas vers l'union d'âme de leurs enfants.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

* * *

Le petit groupe put donc pénétrer dans la salle d'étude, mais cela ne fut, pour la majorité d'entre eux, que d'une utilité relative, car Salazar n'avait entreposé ici, que des livres écrits en fourchlangue. Alex et Lucius auraient volontiers passé des heures dans cet endroit, à demander à Zach de traduire chaque mot qui attirerait leur attention, mais Zach n'en avait aucune envie. Il était épuisé, perturbé, mouillé et mort de honte à cause de ce dernier point, heureusement d'ailleurs que l'armure de la vouivre empêchait les autre de s'en rendre compte.

Finalement la porte du cabinet privé de Salazar Serpentard fut de nouveau sceller, et la petite famille quitta la chambre des secrets. Zach se promit d'y revenir et d'en faire un lieu plus accueillant, il faudrait aussi chercher ce qu'il était possible de faire avec la carcasse du serpent, il devait bien y avoir quelques petite choses à récupérer dessus, parfait pour se faire adorer par son professeur de potions.

La remonté vers les toilettes se fit sans difficulté, Shadow porta Zach et Drago, l'armure de Thomas possédait ses propres ailes, grâce auxquelles il emmena Cédric, et Alex, sous forme de phœnix, n'eut aucun mal à porté Killian et Lucius.

Zach tenta vaillamment de luter contre son épuisement, mais ne put finalement que céder et, après avoir trébuché de nombreuses fois sur le chemin menant au nid, trouva refuge dans les bras de Killian, exténuer, le petit brun laissa le sommeil le prendre.

Sama jugea que son maître était alors hors de danger et lui retira sa protection, le laissant vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, les deux largement imbibés. Killian ne manqua évidement pas de s'en rendre compte et pris la tête du groupe pour éviter à son fils l'humiliation de se faire voir ainsi. Seuls Shadow et Drago l'accompagnèrent, et l'adulte blond n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter leur compagnie, d'une part parce que rien ne les feraient partir, et d'autre part, parce qu'il avait besoin de Drago pour ouvrir la porte du nid.

Les deux blonds arrivèrent avec quelques secondes d'avance sur les autres, Killian se précipita vers la salle de bain, dans laquelle le suivit une nouvelle fois Drago. Le jeune garçon n'aurait pas compris que son oncle de cœur le chasse, et il fut bien obliger de lui expliquer la situation. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le petit blond n'eut pas la moindre réaction désagréable, au contraire, il caressa doucement le visage du brun et lui déposa un baiser sur le front en le plaignant. Puis il se tourna vers l'adulte et dit :

« Je vais m'en occuper tonton, retourne avec les autres. »

C'était dit d'un ton qui n'appelait pas de réplique, il y avait même une sorte de menace sous-jacente, Zach était à lui et il ferait tout pour son bien être, c'était sa responsabilité et malheur à celui qui tenterait de l'en empêcher.

Killian s'effaça donc en précisant qu'il serait à coté en cas de besoin. Drago hocha distraitement la tête, son attention concentré sur le petit brun. Sitôt l'adulte sorti, le serpentard scella la porte et déshabilla son ami. Il était malheureux pour Zach, le pauvre avait du mourir de honte, mais en même temps il était curieusement content que le destin lui offre une occasion supplémentaire de s'occuper du brun. Zach était peut-être d'une puissance magique hors normes, dépassant de loin la sienne, mais physiquement il tenait davantage du bébé, particulièrement maintenant, et pour Drago, Zach était Son bébé, et s'occuper de lui et de son bien être était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il finit de dévêtir son ami et eut un sourire attendris de le voir ainsi, nu et abandonné au sommeil, oui un bébé, un enfant ayant besoin de protection. Usant de magie, il n'avait pas encore la force de le porter physiquement, Drago déposa Zach dans le bain, et, après s'être lui-même mis à nu, le rejoignit et commença à le laver.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partageaient le même bain, loin s'en fallait, ce n'était même pas la première fois que Drago lavait le brun, mais, après le fugace baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans la chambre, le fait de laver ainsi le corps nu de Zach prenait une toute autre signification. Ce fut la première fois que Drago eut réellement peur de faire du mal à son ami, quelque chose en lui le poussait à laisser ses mains franchir un cap invisible qui lui ferait dépasser le simple stade de la toilette pour aller au-delà, dans un territoire inconnu mais qui avait l'air particulièrement intéressant.

Mais c'était un territoire à explorer à deux, main dans la main, Zach devait être avec lui et avoir envie d'entreprendre ce voyage aussi. Le blond frémit à l'idée que son ami ne veuille pas faire ce chemin avec lui… Que ferait-il alors ? Non ! Zach ne ferait jamais ca, il en était sur.

Drago soupira et serra le corps endormi contre lui, plongeant son visage dans le cou du brun il se délecta de son odeur. Il sentit le sang afflué dans son sexe, ce n'était pas la première fois, déjà cela arrivait le matin, quand il se levait il était toujours dur, mais cette fois cela appelait une interaction avec Zach, même si, pour le moment, il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Perturbé par toutes ces choses, Drago se résolu à appeler à l'aide.

Il confia les vêtements mouillés de Zach aux elfes de maison et demanda à l'un d'eux d'aller chercher Cédric. Réagissant toujours au quart de tour quand ses petits frères étaient concernés, le poufsouffle apparus presque aussi vite qu'un elfe de maison.

Drago oublia toutes ses inquiétudes pour sauter au cou de l'adolescent, qui, quoique surpris de cette exubérance qui était devenu rare quand le blond était nu, le reçu avec plaisir dans ses bras. Désespérément accroché au cou de son ami, Drago resta silencieux un long moment, puis commença à expliquer à mi-voix ce qu'il se passait.

Cédric grimaça, le sort aurait du empêcher le blond d'être tenter de cette façon, mais visiblement il n'avait pas tenu. Il prit les choses dans l'ordre et commença par prendre une serviette pour sécher le petit blond, qui n'était plus si petit que ca.

Il le garda ensuite un long moment dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos pour le réconforter, et enfin, Drago le libera de son étreinte. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, et Cédric vit la honte et le remords dans le regard du blond, ne sachant que faire, il ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

« Ne t'en fais pas Drago, ce que tu as ressentis est normal, promis. »

Le blond grimaça, haussa lamentablement des épaules et alla s'habiller pendant que Cédric sortait Zach de la baignoire. Un sourire aussi niais que d'habitude monta sur les lèvres du poufsouffle quand il commença à sécher le petit brun endormi, sourire qui s'effaça rapidement, sans vouloir jouer les pervers ou bien les voyeurs, Cédric connaissait suffisamment le corps de son petit frère pour savoir qu'il n'était pas prêt, du moins pour ce qu'il en savait, mais en réalité il ne regardais pas vraiment. Pour la première fois, il tenta de juger objectivement de l'âge physiologique du brun. Ecartant la serviette il laissa son regard parcourir le corps frêle de son petit frère, aucun duvet sur le visage, pas de pilosité sur le torse, ou aux aisselles, pas plus d'ailleurs qu'au niveau de l'entrejambe. S'il ne l'avait pas su, Cédric n'aurait pas donné plus de 8 ans à un corps tel que celui là. Du moins à un détail prêt, détail encourageant dans la situation actuelle.

Sans être un expert, Cédric se souvenait bien, trop bien d'ailleurs de sa puberté et des changements qu'avaient subit son corps. L'un d'eux étant la taille de son zizi, associé un autre terme à Zach lui était impossible, et un autre était le fait que ses « bijoux de famille » comme on disait, ce soit mis à pendre. Or c'était ce qui arrivait à celle de Zach, alors peut-être la transformation avait-elle commencé, peut-être que ses adorables petits frère pourraient enfin concrétiser leur lien. Cédric grimaça en reprenant ses activités de grand frère, il mourrait de honte si ses deux petits frère perdaient leurs virginités avant lui.

Une fois le petit brun sec, Cédric l'emmena dans la chambre, et le mit au lit, pour une fois, Drago ne le rejoignit pas, il avait toujours peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Profitant de la présence des adultes, Cédric le poussa à expliquer à Alex, Killian et ses parents ce qui ce passait, Thomas resterait dans la chambre pour veiller sur Zach.

Bien qu'inquiet, le petit blond parvint à bafouiller une explication suffisamment claire pour que les adultes comprennent. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, personne ne poussa de hurlement pour lui reprocher son comportement, au contraire. Son père l'attira contre lui en murmurant qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, et les parents de Zach approuvèrent chaudement. Alex lança un petit sort de détection sur lui et grimaça avant de dire :

« Quelque chose à briser le sort que je t'ai lancé chez les elfes Drago, je suppose que c'est ce baiser que vous avez échangé dans la chambre, vos magies se sont combinées un bref instant et cela à rompu le charme. »

Le petit blond soupira de soulagement, il suffisait de relancer le sort, et tout serait comme avant. Mais Alex le détrompa :

« Je suis désolé Drago, mais je ne peux pas te le relancer, enfin si je peux évidement, mais c'est trop tard, cela ne servirait plus à rien. Je crains que Zach et toi ne deviez vous éloigner l'un de l'autre un moment. »

Drago poussa un gémissement de pure douleur qui brisa le cœur des adultes, Cédric intervint pour tenter de tempérer les choses :

« J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au corps de Zach, et je pense qu'il a commencé à changer. »

Les Potter-Lightner s'entreregardèrent, et Alex se leva sans un mot pour aller dans la chambre. Il y resta quelques minutes et revint en disant :

« Cédric n'a pas tout à fait tort, il à fait quelques pas vers l'état d'adulte, mais rien de comparable à Drago, je doute que cela suffise. »

Ils restèrent plongés dans un silence méditatif pendant un long moment, puis Killian dit :

« Je déteste ca, mais il reste la cérémonie des elfes, comment ils appellent ca ? Balyesta ? »

Les autres adultes grimacèrent, eux non plus n'aimaient pas cette idée. Mais quels choix avaient-ils ? Séparés les enfants ne conduirait qu'à les faire souffrir, et à part cela le seul autre choix serait de laisser Drago faire, ce qui ne conduirait qu'à la souffrance et à la mort des garçons.

Alex trancha :

« Je vais aller voir Galien, peut-être aura-t-il une autre idée, et sinon, et bien Zach passera le reste de son année à Celebrinisil, sans Drago hélas, la magie de la cité est censé le faire grandir plus vite. »

Cédric intervint :

« Et une potion de vieillissement ? »

Les adultes secouèrent la tête, et Lucius dit :

« Non seulement c'est dangereux à son âge, mais surtout ca n'agit pas là-dessus. »

Drago prit le problème dans l'autre sens :

« On ne peut pas faire grandir Zach plus vite, mais si on me mettait en stase le temps que… »

Il fut coupé par Alex :

« Même pas en rêve Drago, c'est dangereux pour toi. Et il faudrait expliquer à Zach pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui. Bon je vais voir Galien, Drago ne t'en fait pas, on va trouver une solution. »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit blond et transplanna pour se retrouver dans ce qu'il cru un moment être un rêve. Chose bien compréhensible quand on se retrouve entouré d'une douzaine d'elfes, tous masculins, et tous nus. Retenant tant bien que mal sa langue de pendre jusqu'au sol, Alex salua posément ses invités, après tout ils étaient chez lui, et demanda où trouver Galien. Renseignement obtenu, il trouva rapidement le conseiller, qui barbotait dans une piscine qui n'existait pas quand il l'avait laissé.

Pas vraiment d'humeur à piquer une tête, Alex attendis qua son ami daigne sortir et commença à lui expliquer la situation. L'elfe l'écouta avec attention et finit par trancher :

« Je suis désolé Alex, mais il n'y a pas 36 solutions, Balyesta en est une, les séparés au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année, en est une autre. Il en existerait bien une troisième, mais d'une ce serait très difficile à faire, et de deux ca pourrais être extrêmement dangereux, pour les garçons et pour leur avenir.

Dit toujours.

Pour cela tu auras besoin du concours d'un mage d'âme. »

Alex le regarda comme s'il était fou, il n'existait plus de mage d'âme depuis près de 400 ans, les derniers avaient étés massacrés lors de ce que le ministère avait sobrement appelés la Grande Erreur. Qui était en fait une guerre civile.

Une guerre qui n'avait pas opposé, les sorciers aux gobelins, ou bien les sangs-purs aux sang-mêlé, non cette guerre avait opposé les sorciers et les mages.

Les mages étaient des individus ayant accès à la magie mais pas de la même façon que les sorciers, en premier lieu leur confier une baguette aurait été totalement inutile, les mages n'en avaient pas besoin. Mais ils étaient également incapables de lancés le plus petit sort de lévitation.

Leur talent résidait dans la maitrise des « éléments », au sens large, eau, feu, air, terre, électricité, lumière, ténèbres, et âme. D'aucun prétendait qu'il existerait un 9° élément, la magie ! Et que ceux qui la maitrisait étaient quasiment des dieux. Mais personne n'avait souvenir d'avoir jamais croisé ce que l'on appelait un Magister.

Enfin toujours est-il que les mages et les sorciers étaient trop différents pour vivre en bonne entente, mais les mages, naissants souvent dans des familles sorcières, ne se voyait pas renoncer à ce qu'ils considéraient comme leur monde. Alors qu'il aurait largement mieux valus pour eux de se crée leur propre « monde magique ».

Au fils des siècles il eut quelques tensions et incidents entre mages et sorciers, mais cela se calmait assez rapidement. Du moins jusqu'à l'affaire des jumeaux.

Dans les familles sorcières ont ne désignais pas d'aîné parmi les jumeaux, et s'ils naissaient en premier la succession était partagé équitablement entre les deux. Or il se trouva qu'une famille sorcière particulièrement riche donna le jour à des jumeaux comme premiers enfants, le problème fut que l'un des deux était sorcier et l'autre mage. La famille s'en moquait, et les deux garçons tout autant, mais quand leurs parents moururent, le ministère de l'époque décida de déshériter le mage.

Lui-même s'en moquait, son frère lui avait promis par contrat magique qu'il partagerait tout avec lui, quelques soient les idées du ministère. Mais les relations étaient tendues entre les sorciers et les mages et ces derniers virent là une occasion de se révolter.

Ils étaient certes moins nombreux que les sorciers, et moins polyvalents, mais les éléments les protégeaient, et à part quelques sorts particulièrement puissants comme les impardonnables, qui ne s'appelaient pas encore comme cela, ils étaient quasiment immunisés contre la magie des sorciers.

La guerre fut longue, plus que celle de Grindelwald, et plus que la première montée des ténèbres. Mais le ministère ne renonça pas, il déclara tous les mages hors la loi, et stipula que tout sorcier rencontrant un mage devait l'abattre. Les avada se firent aussi commun que les accio, et après quelques années supplémentaires, les mages furent tous tués. Du moins officiellement, officieusement certains réussirent à se cacher, soient ils quittèrent le pays, soient ils firent ce qu'ils auraient du faire depuis des siècles, et se créèrent un endroit pour eux.

La légende veut que la magie, horrifiée de cette lutte entre ses enfants ne fit plus naître aucun mage en Angleterre. C'est ainsi que les mages disparurent, cela quelque soit leur pays de résidence, car ils redoutaient que ce qui c'était passé en Angleterre recommence ailleurs.

Alex ne put s'empêcher d'être mordant :

« Et où veut tu que je trouve un mage d'âme ? »

Galien sourit :

« Oh, ca c'est facile, ils vivent sur les terres des elfes, dans une cité que nous leur avons laissé lors du massacre.

QUOI ? Tu veux dire que depuis 4 siècles les mages vivent tranquillement en Angleterre ? »

Galien hocha la tête d'un air satisfait :

« Oui, leur chef est venus trouver le conseil à l'époque pour nous demander asile ne serrais-ce que le temps d'organiser leur installation et leur départ. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à convaincre mes collègues, ils étaient tous horrifiés par ce qu'avait fait votre ministère. Il y avait une cité côtière qui était abandonné suite à la guerre avec les seigneurs liches, et nous leur avons laissé de bonne grâce. Depuis ils vivent là-bas. »

Alex tiqua :

« Comment ca tu n'as pas eu de mal à convaincre tes collègues ? Tu étais là ? »

L'elfe le regarda comme s'il était abruti :

« Bien sur !

Mais…mais tu as quel âge ?

Heu… la dernière fois que j'ai vraiment compté j'avais 570 ans je crois, mais ca fait bien un ou deux siècle. Je dois avoir quelque chose comme 800 ans maintenant. »

Alex sentit une idée dérangeante naitre dans son cerveau :

« Et Cal ? »

Galien retint un sourire :

« Il aura 230 ans en octobre. »

Alex chassa l'idée d'un geste de la main, que son premier amant ait eut plus de 200 ans était un peu trop perturbante. Il revint au sujet :

« Pense tu que les mages nous aiderait ? »

Galien laissa échapper un rire ironique :

« Pas une chance ! A moins de leur présenter Zach. »

Alex leva un sourcil interrogatif :

« Ton fils est certes un sorcier, mais il a un don de mage également. Tu l'ignorais ? »

Le brun s'énerva un peu :

« Evidement que je l'ignorais, on ne teste plus les enfants pour le don depuis des siècles. Le fait qu'il soit un triple héritier était déjà suffisant. »

Galien sourit :

« Oui j'imagine, mais il à un don de mage, crois moi. Je ne suis pas spécialiste en matière de mages, mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais entendu parler d'un sorcier qui soit un mage en même temps. »

Alex hocha la tête :

« Je sais, moi non plus, théoriquement avoir le don pour l'un empêche le don pour l'autre.

Je pense que Zach est né avec le don de mage, mais qu'avec l'héritage de trois fondateurs, son don n'a pas eut d'autre choix que d'accepter celui de sorcier.

C'est une explication qui en vaut une autre. Maintenant dit moi à quoi me servirais un mage d'âme ?

Oh à plusieurs choses, d'abord il pourrait analyser les différents liens d'âme qui unissent Zach à son entourage, ce qui serait très instructif. Mais surtout, grâce à son don il pourra manipuler le lien entre les garçons, et ainsi leur permettre de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre le temps nécessaire.

Le temps ! Tout ca n'est qu'une histoire de temps n'est-ce pas ?

Et bien oui.

Et tu m'as bien dit que les elfes avaient inventés le principe du retourneur de temps ?

Oui

Alors c'est une autre solution, nous pouvons laisser Zach grandir et le ramener en arrière pour qu'il puisse s'unir avec Drago. »

Galien garda le silence semblant réfléchir intensément à la proposition de son ami, ca semblait tout à fait faisable. Mais l'elfe savait que l'on ne jouait pas impunément avec le temps, et il finit par secouer la tète :

« Non ca ne marcherais pas, et ca pour deux raisons, d'une si cela était possible et faisable, le Zach du futur serait déjà là, de deux il faudrait pour cela les séparer tout de même. Zach serait le seul à s'en rendre compte au final, mais le temps qu'il aurait passé sans Drago l'aurait meurtri au-delà de ce que toi ou moi pouvons imaginer. Je suis navré Alex, mais je crains qu'il ne nous reste que Balyesta. »

Le brun se laissa aller à jurer avant de mettre un coup de poing, totalement inutile et douloureux, dans le mur le plus proche :

« C'est un bébé Galien ! »

L'elfe retint un sourire, aucun parent n'était prêt à voir que son enfant avait grandit, les Potter-Lightner encore moins que les autres, car le petit Zach faisait tout pour conserver l'apparence de l'enfance.

« Laisse moi l'examiner avant tout, je te dirais alors si oui ou non il sera prêt pour Balyesta. »

Alex grommela ce qui pouvait passer pour un accord, avant de se souvenir d'un détail :

« Ca ne change rien en fait, tu nous as dit que la cérémonie avait lieu au solstice d'hiver. »

Galien hocha la tête :

« C'est juste, mais ce n'est pas une obligation, la magie du rite peut agir n'importe quand. »

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Alex attrapa la main de son ami et transplanna avec lui à Poudlard.

Les deux hommes apparurent devant la porte du nid, car même Alex avec tous ses pouvoirs d'héritier ne pouvait pénétrer dans la salle des enfants sans l'autorisation de l'un d'eux, il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il en parle aux garçons, en cas de crise il n'aurait certainement pas le temps de frapper.

Cédric leur ouvrit et bafouilla quelques salutations à l'intention de son « beau-père », Galien l'impressionnait à plus d'un titre, devant lui il avait toujours l'impression d'être un insecte insignifiant. L'elfe ne faisait pourtant rien dans ce sens, il aimait bien ce garçon, c'était quelqu'un d'entier qui ne connaissait pas la dissimulation en matière de sentiments, tout en étant assez intelligent pour savoir que toute vérité n'était pas bonne à dire. En plus de cela, il aimait Thomas ca crevait les yeux, enfin le terme « aimer » était peut-être un peu fort pour le moment.

Les deux garçons étaient ensemble depuis seulement quelques semaines, et même s'il y avait quelque chose de très fort entre eux, ils restaient des adolescents donc dirigés par leur entrejambe, seul le temps dirait si oui ou non tout cela était sérieux et fait pour durer.

Cédric s'effaça et Alex conduisit Galien dans la chambre ou dormait Zach veillé par Thomas, le conseiller salua chaleureusement son fils et dit :

« Laissez-moi seul avec lui, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. Tommy, je crois que ton petit ami à besoin de tes bras, il semblait assez mal à l'aise. »

Le demi-elfe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta la chambre d'un pas vif, Alex le suivit plus posément et dit avant de fermer la porte :

« Qu'il ait ou non commencé sa puberté, il reste un tout petit garçon dans sa tête, alors ne lui fait pas peur. »

Galien sourit et hocha la tête, n'importe qui ayant rencontré Zach savait qu'il restait un petit garçon pour plein de choses, mais qu'il avait également un coté extrêmement sérieux et adulte pour les choses importantes.

L'elfe laissa son regard parcourir le visage apaisé du petit brun, tentant d'imaginé ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Alex ne l'avait pas arraché des griffes de Dumbledore. Une grimace de dégout apparus sur le visage du conseiller, Albus n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, il l'avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises quand le directeur était encore un jeune homme, et à l'époque il était simplement dévoré par la curiosité, voulant tout voir et tout savoir. Galien avait d'ailleurs hésité à invité le jeune Albus à venir voir les elfes, mais il avait renoncé, aujourd'hui il s'en félicitait, de même qu'il était ravi de ne s'être jamais présenté à lui sous son apparence réelle, cela aurait soulevée trop de questions.

Il revint au présent et entreprit d'examiner le petit garçon qui dormait paisiblement.

Au salon tout le monde était tendu, attendant avec anxiété le verdict de Galien. Cédric c'était allongé sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de Thomas, et Drago avait trouvé refuge dans les bras du Poufsouffle se nichant contre lui comme un enfant. Les Malefoy étaient dignement assis sur deux fauteuils qu'ils avaient conjurés et attendaient avec toute la retenue dont ils pouvaient faire preuve, ont aurais donc dit des statues. Alex et Killian étaient un peu plus agités, le blond faisait les cents pas devant la cheminée, tandis que son mari se rongeait, fort peu élégamment les ongles assis sur la banquette de Shadow.

Galien sortit après une demi-heure, qui avait semblé des heures aux occupants du salon.

« Bon, je suis en mesure d'affirmer qu'il peut passer le rite. De justesse mais il le peut vraiment. »

Aucun des adultes présents n'arriva à déterminer s'ils étaient ou non soulagés par cette nouvelle. Après un temps de silence, Alex demanda :

« Pense tu que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire ? »

L'elfe hocha la tête :

« Tout à fait, c'est même la seule chose à faire. »

Le chef du clan Potter grimaça :

« Et ton histoire de mage ?

Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que c'est une mauvaise idée en fait, même si un mage d'âme était capable d'intervenir, je ne suis pas sur qu'il ne fasse pas plus de mal que de bien. Je n'ais pas la prétention d'être un expert en la matière, mais je m'y connais tout de même un peu, et je peux affirmer que le lien entre eux est particulièrement complexe et puissant. Trop pour qu'on puisse intervenir dessus sans risque.»

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence, puis Cédric parla d'une toute petite voix :

« Excusez-moi mais en quoi le fait de leur faire passer le rite va changer quoique ce soit ? Imaginons qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils ont à faire, après coup la situation sera la même, voir pire. Zach ne sera toujours pas assez grand pour recommencer, et Drago en auras toujours envie, voir même davantage après y avoir gouté si vous voulez mon avis. »

Les adultes retinrent un sourire tandis que Cédric et Drago rougissaient de concerts, ce fut Thomas qui répondit à son petit ami :

« Tu n'as pas tort, mais tu part d'un postulat erroné bébé, ce n'est pas la puberté qui pousse Drago à vouloir Zach. C'est sa magie, elle ressent la potentialité du lien et veut le concrétiser, elle sent que ce n'est que comme cela qu'elle sera complète. Donc une fois la cérémonie passée et la magie de Drago contentée, elle ne le poussera plus dans cette voie, les seuls envies de Drago seront celles que l'ont peut attendre d'un adolescent en pleine puberté, donc rien qu'il ne puisse contrôler. De plus, ni lui, ni Zach ne se souviendrons de la cérémonie, du moins pas avant qu'ils ne le refassent de façon totalement naturelle et consentie. Et je pense pouvoir affirmer que Drago saura se contrôler pour ne pas blesser Zach quand seules ses hormones parleront. N'est-ce pas petit dragon ?»

Drago avait rougit pendant toute la tirade du demi-elfe, il se serait volontiers caché sous le canapé, mais il hocha tout de même la tête avec force à la question. Bien sur qu'il se contrôlerait pour ne par blesser Zach, il préférerait mourir plutôt que de déplaire au petit brun.

Alex lança un regard interrogateur à son mari qui soupira profondément, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Le chef du clan se retourna vers Galien

« Quand pouvons nous faire cela ? »

Galien sourit :

« Quand vous voulez, ce soir, demain, aucune importance, il faut juste que les garçons soient à Celebrinisil ou en tout cas sur le territoire de mon peuple. Cependant, il y a un petit détail à régler. »

Alex leva les yeux au ciel, quelle catastrophe allait encore leur tomber dessus ?

« Le rite à besoin d'énergie sexuelle pour fonctionner, et dans le cas de ces deux là, il en faudra beaucoup, c'est cette énergie qui permet aux jeunes adolescents de se transformer et d'oublier. Et plus les enfants sont puissants, plus il faut d'énergie. Pour faire simple, nous avons besoin d'autres couples. »

Les trois couples présents se regardèrent en souriant, ou presque, Cédric rougissait furieusement, Galien leur sourit à tous et dit :

« Vous êtes tous très puissants, et particulièrement proche des garçons, mais je doute que cela suffise. Il faudrait rassembler d'autres participants. Et heu… comment dire ? Je sais que les humains ont des idées très arrêtées sur la fidélité, mais là vous devrez faire une croix dessus. »

Les humains en question le regardèrent furieusement, et l'elfe reprit après avoir déglutit péniblement :

« Il y a deux possibilités, soit on vous isole par couple les uns des autres, mais dans ce cas l'énergie libérée sera minime, soit on vous rassemble, mais dans ce cas là, je doute que quoique ce soit vous retienne de coucher avec n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Une chose par contre qui devrait vous rassurer, les garçons n'aurons pas à être présents avec vous, enfin presque. »

Alex explosa :

« Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer Galien ! »

L'elfe souffla :

« Je vais tenter d'être le plus clair possible, vous allez devoir coucher tous ensemble, j'entends par là les « adultes », Thomas et Cédric comprit. Mais les garçons n'auront pas à être présents, mais il faudra choisir un couple parmi vous pour transmettre l'énergie, et comme les seuls à ne pas avoir de lien de sang avec eux sont Cédric et Thomas cela devras être eux. Ce qui signifie qu'ils devront rejoindre les garçons pour… et bien… coucher avec eux avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble. Pas la peine de hurler, normalement ce ne serais pas nécessaire, car normalement les garçons seraient avec vous, mais je sais que cela vous poserais encore davantage de problèmes, c'est le seul choix qui s'offre à vous, à moins de vouloir impliquer d'autres participants qui, à moins que vous ayez des noms en tête, seraient des elfes, donc susceptibles de tomber enceints. Ce qui, à moins que vous ne soyez prêt à affronter une nouvelle parentalité, d'un demi-sang qui plus est, poserait plus de problème qu'autre chose. »

Les adultes, qui avaient faillit hurler, Galien avait au moins raison sur ce point, c'étaient retenus en entendant les explications de l'elfe. Quand au deux principaux intéressés, du moins en exceptant Zach et Drago, ils avaient gardé le silence, Thomas parce qu'il avait déjà compris où son père voulait en venir, et Cédric car il était tout simplement perdu.

On lui demandait de coucher avec ses petits frères, qui ne l'étaient que de noms en réalité, certes il adorait les deux garçons, il aurait donné sa vie pour eux, mais il ne les avait jamais vus comme des amants potentiels. D'une part parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes, d'autre part parce qu'il les savait irrémédiablement liés l'un à l'autre. Quoiqu'en y repensant ce n'était pas avec eux qu'on lui demandait de coucher, mais avec des versions adultes d'eux, en tout cas de corps, d'esprit, et bien il ignorait ce qu'il en serait, un détail qui avait son importance :

« De ce que j'ai compris, ils auront leurs corps adultes, mais pour ce qui est de leurs esprit ? »

Galien sourit doucement :

« C'est une question qui n'a pas lieu d'être mon enfant, on ne te demande pas de discuter philosophie avec eux. En toute franchise j'ignore ce qu'il en sera de leurs esprits, à part le fait certain qu'ils seront dans un état second, totalement réceptif à toute approche sexuelle. Etant l'épicentre du rite, ils n'auront aucun tabou, ils seront totalement envahis par le désir sans aucune retenue. »

Drago intervint pour la première fois, d'un ton méprisants il se laissa aller à faire un commentaire :

« En clair nous ne serons que deux putes demandant à se faire mettre ! »

Tous le dévisagèrent plus que surpris de ce langage qui cadrait si peu avec l'image parfaite du petit garçon, Narcissa fut la première à réagir, d'un ton outré elle le réprimanda vertement :

« Drago Lucius Malefoy, où as-tu appris un tel langage jeune homme ? Ton père et moi ne t'avons pas élevé de cette façon, que je te reprenne à utiliser ce genre de mot et je te promets une correction dont tu te souviendras. »

Lucius opina du chef, tentant, sans grand succès, de dissimuler son hilarité, Alex et Killian ne valait guère mieux, et Thomas et Cédric, non soumis, aux exigences du rôle parental, riaient franchement. Drago, conscient de son effet pour décontracter l'ambiance, plus que lourde du nid, ignora sa mère et dit d'un ton décidé :

« Bon, je sais que tout le monde trouve ca immoral, et vous avez peut-être raison, mais on sait aussi que c'est la seule solution qui ne présente pas trop de risque pour Zach. »

Car pour le blond là était tout le problème, la solution appliquée, cela quelle qu'elle soit, devait être le plus sure possible pour le petit brun, sa propre sécurité était totalement accessoire, mais celle de Zach passait avant tout. Drago serait mort mille fois pour Zach, et cela avec joie, quoiqu'en y repensant le brun en serait surement triste et Drago s'en voulait déjà d'infliger un hypothétique chagrin à celui qui était son univers. La simple idée de voir Zach malheureux le rendait quasiment malade.

Alex intervint, empêchant Narcissa de reprendre une nouvelle fois son fils :

« Drago parle avec son cœur, et je crains qu'il n'ait malheureusement raison, c'est la seule solution que nous ayons. Mais je comprendrais que vous refusiez, si certain d'entre vous ne veulent pas participez dites le maintenant, nous comprendrons tous et personne ne vous en voudras. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, et Alex commença à faire l'appel :

« Killian ?

Je marche évidement.

Lucius ?

Moi aussi.

Narcissa ?

5 beaux jeunes hommes pour moi seule, je serais folle de refuser. »

Tout le monde rit à cette plaisanterie grivoise, et Alex continua :

« Thomas ? »

Le demi-elfe hocha la tête, n'étant pas soumis aux codes culturels humains, enfin pas totalement, cela lui posait moins de problèmes qu'aux autres, d'autant plus qu'il avait déjà participé à plusieurs Balyesta.

Alex se tourna vers celui sur qui tout reposait désormais, car s'il avait bien compris comment fonctionnait le duo Thomas/Cédric, si ce dernier refusait, le demi-elfe irait dans son sens, mettant en péril toute l'opération.

« Cédric ? »

Le poufsouffle soupira, il ne savait pas. Enfin si, il savait, il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour Zach et Drago, mais s'en sentait-il la force ? Ca c'était autre chose, et puis en aurait-il envie, la magie c'était bien gentil, mais il ne pensait pas être capable d'être excité dans ce genre de situation, comprenant, que le mensonge serait un danger dans cette situation, il parla franchement :

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense que j'aurais besoin de voir à quoi ils ressembleraient. En toute franchise je ne fais pas assez confiance au rituel pour penser que je serais… heu… « prêt », quelque soit la personne que l'on me présente. »

Les adultes se gardèrent bien de sourire, et Galien intervint :

« Je peux vous montrer à tous quel seront leurs apparences. »

Il s'exécuta, projetant l'image de l'apparence adulte de Zach et Drago. Cédric et Thomas sentirent leurs mâchoires s'écrasées par terre, les garçons seraient justes magnifiques. Drago serait grand et musclé, comme son père, mais plus costaud encore, ses cheveux deviendraient un peu plus foncé, mais toujours blond. Un torse puissant et parfaitement dessiné, des jambes musclées, et un sexe plus qu'honorable, oh oui l'héritier des Malefoy serait une bombe.

Zach lui serait tout aussi attirant mais dans un autre genre, il ne dépasserait pas un mètre 70, les cheveux toujours aussi noirs et ébouriffés, une carrure fine, presque féminine, mais musclé, pas puissamment, mais finement, artistiquement presque. Des jambes fines, un torse imberbe, ses deux émeraudes toujours aussi saisissantes. Si Drago avait l'image d'un tombeur, qui se savait beau et en jouait, Zach avait celle d'un garçon à croquer et totalement ignorant de la chose. Tout deux irrésistibles, mais totalement opposés.

L'air qu'affichaient les deux adolescents ne trompa personne, et Galien dit :

« Bon je crois que le problème est réglé. »

Thomas et Cédric rougirent légèrement, mais ne nièrent pas, et qui l'aurait fait ? On leur demandait de coucher avec deux bombes, ceci pour la bonne cause, personne n'aurait refusé une telle occasion. En tout cas aucun mec gay en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Ainsi la décision fut prise, et tout fut organiser pour en finir au plus vite avec cette cérémonie « malsaine ». Galien fut envoyé à Celebrinisil pour préparer le rituel, tandis que les autres attendaient que Zach daigne sortir de son sommeil.

Le petit brun n'émergea pas avant plusieurs heures. Il avait mal dormit, il avait senti l'absence de Drago et cela l'avait perturbé, il c'était inquiété pour son ami. Cédric attendit à peine qu'il soit réveiller pour le sortir du lit et le porter au salon, plus le temps passait, plus sa résolution faiblissait, ils devaient agir vite, autrement il n'en n'aurait plus la force.

A moitié-endormi, tout nu, et fermement accroché au cou de son grand frère, Zach déclencha nombres de sourires attendris chez les adultes, mais hélas vite suivies de grimaces. Bientôt ce petit bout, cette incarnation vivante de l'innocence, perdrait cette incroyable innocence.

Drago se retenait à grand peine de ne pas pleurer, c'était à cause de lui que tout le monde était aussi tendu, et ils finiraient tous par lui en vouloir, ce qu'il ne pourrait d'ailleurs pas leur reprocher. Personne ne vit l'état de profonde détresse du jeune blond, personne sauf le petit brun dont tout les autres s'inquiétait, il embrassa Cédric sur la joue, et se laissa glisser à terre pour aller, sans un mot, se percher sur les genoux du blond.

Drago le regarda, ébahit, comment pouvait-il encore vouloir l'approcher ? En fait c'était facile, il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas ce qui avait faillit se passer et ce qui allait se passer, tout ca à cause de lui.

Et en plus de sa culpabilité ses pensées revenaient sur le fait qu'il avait l'objet de ses désirs nu sur ses genoux. Ce qui n'était pas le mieux pour se concentrer.

Alex le sauva, il attrapa son fils et le prit dans ses bras en disant :

« Va t'habiller petit monstre, on doit parler. »

Zach grogna, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on le force à s'habiller ?

Normalement il se serait contenter de grogner, et de s'accrocher au cou de son père en refusant de bouger, mais l'air sérieux de son papa et des autres lui fit comprendre que quelque chose d'important se passait. Aussi obéit-il, enfin presque, il se contenta d'aller passer un slip, avant de revenir se percher sur les genoux de Drago qui n'avait pas l'air plus guilleret qu'avant.

Alex adressa un sourire encourageant au petit blond avant de commencer à expliquer la situation à son fils de 12 ans, ce qui était définitivement trop jeune pour avoir une conversation de ce type.

« Zach, tu sais que toi et Drago êtes liés n'est-ce pas ? »

Le petit brun hocha la tête, bien sur qu'il le savait, il le savait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

« Vos magies veulent que le lien se concrétise, et pour cela il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. Que vous fassiez l'amour. »

Zach leva les yeux au ciel, ca aussi il le savait, il c'était renseigné sur les liens d'âme dès qu'il c'était rendu compte de ce qu'il y avait entre Drago et lui. S'il c'était rendu compte du lien, c'était grâce à son occlumencie, après sa rencontre avec Drago il avait, comme tous les jours, fait ses exercices, et n'avait pas manqué le lien tenu qui partait de lui pour aller « ailleurs », en suivant le fil, il était parvenu à Drago. Dans d'autre circonstances il se serait méfier, mais la nature même du lien prouvait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, c'était de l'amour pur qui le liait au blond.

Alex sourit, il aurait du se douter que son fils se serait renseigner.

« Le problème c'est que vous ne pouvez pas faire cela avant d'être tous les deux assez grand. »

Zach hocha de nouveau la tête, jusqu'ici il n'apprenait rien qu'il ignorait.

« Or Drago grandit plus vite que toi, et sa magie le pousse le concrétiser le lien, alors que tu n'es pas encore prêt. »

Ah là, on abordait des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Drago exerce un excellent contrôle sur ses pulsions, mais il ne pourra pas éternellement se retenir, et si jamais il te force, le lien seras brisé, tu sais ce que cela signifie ? »

L'enfant acquiesça :

« Nous mourons tout les deux. »

Alex soupira :

« Exactement. Galien à une solution, une cérémonie elfique qui ferra de vous deux des adultes pendant le temps nécessaire, ensuite vous oublierez tout, mais le lien sera finalisé, et vos magies seront apaisées. »

Zach haussa les épaules :

« Super, y'a qu'à faire ca. Je ne veux pas que Drago soit malheureux, et là il l'est. »

Les adultes sourirent, même non finalisé le lien était puissant, Zach ne concevait pas de faire souffrir Drago pour rien, alors qu'une solution s'offrait à eux. Le petit brun reprit :

« On fait ca quand ? »

Alex consulta les autres adultes du regard, tous hochèrent imperceptiblement la tête :

« Ce soir. Nous allons aller à Celebrinisil. »

Zach approuva, visiblement les implications de la cérémonie ne le traumatisaient pas, et Killian explosa :

« Zach, tu va perdre ton innocence ce soir, si tu ne veut pas tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et on trouveras une autre solution. »

Le brun regarda son papoune incrédule, c'était rare que Killian s'énerve comme ca, il quitta les genoux de Drago, qui hésita entre le soulagement et la tristesse, et alla se pendre au cou de son père.

« Je ne perdrais rien du tout, puisque je vais tout oublier, c'est la meilleure chose à faire papoune. Je sais très bien que si on fait pas ca, Drago et moi on va devoir s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, et ca me fait mal là ! »

Il désigna son cœur :

« Et je sais que ca lui ferras encore plus mal, et j'ai encore plus mal en pensant à ca. »

Tout était dit !

Killian rendit les armes, Zach avait raison, c'était immoral, répugnant, tout ce qu'on voulait, mais c'était la chose à faire.

Les 4 plus jeunes allèrent se changer, et s'habiller à la mode elfique, puis tous prirent le portoloin qu'Alex avait préparé. Ils se retrouvèrent chez Thomas, et furent accueillis pas Galien qui les mena dans ce qui avait été le salon.

La pièce était maintenant dépourvue de tout meuble, et le sol n'en était qu'un immense matelas, Galien dit :

« Vous resterez ici, quand l'énergie sera suffisante je transporterais les garçons dans l'autre pièce. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête et l'elfe fit apparaitre un calice remplie d'une potion rouge :

« Buvez en chacun une gorgée, et recommencez jusqu'à ce que la coupe soit vide. »

Ainsi fut fait, une fois la coupe vide, Galien emmena Zach et Drago dans la pièce voisine, qui était une grande chambre dotée d'un lit immense.

« Asseyez-vous sur le lit, bientôt la potion feras effet et vous aurez l'impression de rêver. »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête avec un air hébété, et Galien les laissa seuls. Il ne restait qu'à attendre.

Dans la grande pièce tout semblait irréel, aucuns d'eux ne sut ce qui déclencha la suite, et aucuns n'en gardas le moindre souvenir, un cadeau de Galien. Le seul souvenir qu'ils eurent de cette cérémonie fut une impression de paix et de douceur. A tort ou à raison d'ailleurs, pour ce qu'ils en savaient cela pouvait avoir été totalement bestial.

Galien finit par transporter Cédric et Thomas dans la chambre des deux petits, petits qui n'en n'avaient plus l'air. Ils étaient tels que Galien les avaient montrés, adultes, magnifiques, et nus, leurs pagnes elfiques ayant depuis longtemps disparus.

Les deux adolescents n'eurent qu'une seconde d'arrêt, l'identité des deux hommes nus n'avait aucune importance, ils étaient juste des amants potentiels, et le reste n'était rien.

Thomas s'avança et attira Zach dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément, Drago lui, c'était lever et avait fondu sur Cédric. Les couples semblèrent être le reflet l'un de l'autre, quand les lèvres de Thomas quittèrent celles de Zach pour explorer le torse du brun, celles de Drago firent de même sur le corps de Cédric.

Imitation parfaite l'une de l'autre les deux étreintes se firent plus osées, Thomas trouva le sexe du brun et l'entoura de ses lèvres, et Drago agit de même sur Cédric.

Zach et Cédric furent rapidement allongés cote à cote sur le lit, s'embrassant presque violement tandis que Thomas et Drago les goutait. Dotée d'une vie propre, la main de Drago trouva l'intimité de Zach et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent en lui déclenchant de pathétiques gémissements de plaisirs. Et bien entendu la main de Thomas explora l'intimité de Cédric dans le même temps.

Sans qu'un seul mot soit échangé entre eux, le demi-elfe et le blond changèrent de partenaire, Thomas découvrit les fesses du poufsouffle de sa langue, simulant l'acte en lui-même, faisant hurler son amant de plaisir. Drago ne fut pas en reste, et les deux « victimes » hurlèrent de concert, tout en se raccrochant l'un à l'autre.

Le survivant et le Poufsouffle bougèrent en même temps se retrouvant tête bêche, tandis que leurs amants continuaient leurs délicieux traitement, chacun prit la virilité de l'autre de sa bouche. Le spectacle fut presque de trop pour les deux autres, et ils renoncèrent à continuer leur jeux de langues pour finaliser enfin l'acte, deux virilités fièrement dressées prirent la place des langues et s'enfoncèrent d'un même mouvement de hanche.

Il y eut fort peu de mouvements, le plaisir était trop fort, et bientôt 4 râles de jouissance pure retentirent dans la chambre.

Un observateur aurait alors vu une lumière mêlée de rouge, de vert et de bleu sortir de Zach pour aller se lier avec la lumière verte sortant de Drago, chose normale, prévue, et même désirée. Mais il aurait également vu, la lumière de Zach se lier avec celle, bronze, de Cédric, et celle, blanche, de Thomas. Il aurait vu la lumière de Zach rassemblée les trois autres pour qu'elles se lient entre elles, et il aurait vu les 4 garçons, désormais endormis, se coucher de façon plus conventionnel dans le lit. Il aurait vu Zach et Drago reprendre leur apparence normale, et se blottirent aux cotés des deux adolescents.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'observateur physique dans cette pièce, seulement les sens magiques de Galien qui constata, avec soulagement que le lien entre les deux petits était fait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ne le cherchant pas, il ne sentit pas le lien que les 4 avaient tissé dans la jouissance la plus absolue.

Le réveil fut curieux pour Cédric, il était confortablement installé dans un lit immense, et sentait de chaque coté de lui, un corps chaud. Celui qui était derrière lui, il l'identifia sans peine, c'était Thomas, mais l'autre, il n'y parvint pas. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il tomba sur une touffe de cheveux noirs et sourit, Zach évidement ! Et derrière Zach, Drago les bras enroulés autour de la taille du brun dans une prise possessive et protectrice, la même que celle que Thomas lui appliquait.

L'adolescent sourit, il se sentait incroyablement bien ce matin, qu'il soit nu avec son amant, nu lui aussi, dans le même lit que ses deux « petits frères », également nus, n'avait aucune importance, et surtout ne déclenchait aucune gêne chez lui. Il ne se souvenait que par brides de ce qu'ils avaient fait tout les 4, et cela aurait normalement suffit à le faire se recroquevillé de honte, mais ce n'était pas le cas, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait complet, parfaitement à sa place entre Thomas et Zach.

Il sentit les lèvres du demi-elfe se poser dans son cou et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, il entendit le sourire satisfait de Thomas dans son ton :

« Bonjour bébé. »

Cédric se colla davantage à son amant, caressant par la même son désir tendu de ses fesses et murmura en réponse :

« Bonjour beau gosse. »

Thomas rit légèrement :

« Tu as sentis ce qui c'est passé ? »

Cédric hocha la tête :

« Bien sur, et j'ai beau savoir que ce n'était pas prévu, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ca parfait. »

Thomas approuva, il était dans le même état d'esprit, il ne parvenait pas à imaginer que quoique ce soit de mal puisse sortir d'un tel sentiment de plénitude.

Les deux adolescents savaient également qu'il viendrait un temps où ils recommenceraient tout les 4 à communier par le sexe, c'était inévitable, ils le savaient aussi surement qu'ils savaient que le soleil se levait à l'est. Mais cela ne serais pas avant plusieurs années, pas tant que les garçons n'auraient pas recouvré tous leurs souvenirs de cette nuit.

Sans bruit, ils se levèrent et allèrent se laver avant de rejoindre les adultes dans le salon qui était redevenu un véritable salon.

Tout le monde arborait un air niais et parfaitement ridicule ce matin là, mais passer une nuit de sexe intense avait souvent cet effet là sur les humains. Cédric s'assit sur les genoux de Thomas, et laissa ce dernier le nourrir comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, ceci devant ses pères adoptifs, son beau-père, et les Malefoy. Mais seul Galien releva ce changement d'attitude, la potion de la veille faisait encore un peu effet, et protégeait les participants de toute forme de gêne.

Les deux adolescents rassasiés, Galien demanda :

« Alors tout c'est bien passé ? »

Cédric répondit :

« Mieux que ca, les garçons se sont liés, et nous nous sommes liés tout les 4. »

Galien recracha son café sur la table en l'entendant.

« Comment ? »

Cédric haussa les épaules, mais Thomas dit :

« Je pense que cela à quelque chose à voir avec les armures. »

Alex était parvenu à sortir de l'état béat dans lequel il se trouvait et demanda :

« Quel rapport entre vos armures et ca ? »

Ce fut Galien qui expliqua :

« Thomas à reçu un cadeau de la part d'un amlug, ce sont des dragons capables de parler la langue des hommes, ils sont particulièrement intelligents, et nous les comptons aux nombres de nos alliés depuis toujours. Thomas à ramener à l'un d'eux, un œuf qu'on lui avait dérobé. Pour le remercier, l'amlug lui a fait cadeau d'un anneau qui lui permet de revêtir une armure faite de ses écailles, et même de prendre son apparence.

Je ne vais pas vous faire un cours sur le cycle de vie de l'amlug, mais en fait ce sont des êtres à développement par paliers, selon leur âge, ils changent d'apparences. Ils viennent au monde sous la forme de petits lézards, durant cette phase ils n'ont aucune intelligence, ensuite il se transforme en serpent, là ils acquièrent différents pouvoirs et une grande intelligence, et enfin ils deviennent des dragons. »

Alex soupira :

« Je suppose qu'ils ne se transforment pas en simples couleuvres quand ils deviennent serpent n'est-ce pas ? »

Galien hocha la tête :

« En effet, ils deviennent des vouivres. Ils gardent cette forme pendant des siècles, et peuvent même la garder à jamais, ils sont extrêmement rares. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait jamais vu 2 amlugs adultes en même temps, en général le premier ponds des œufs stériles et meurs, il faut attendre le second pour les féconder. »

Alex hocha la tête :

« D'accord, mais en quoi cela affecte les garçons ? »

L'elfe haussa les épaules :

« Je ne sais pas exactement, ont a jamais vu ca. Quelqu'un portant l'armure d'un amlug s'attachant à quelqu'un portant l'armure d'une vouivre, c'est totalement sans précédent. Thomas, pourrais tu demander à Iaur de venir ?

Je peux toujours demander, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il veuille venir, tu le connais, s'il est de mauvais poil… »

Galien approuva :

« Je sais, mais essaye quand même, il devrait pouvoir nous éclairer. »

Thomas acquiesça et porta son anneau à ses lèvres pour murmurer des choses inaudibles.

Galien expliqua :

« Iaur est l'amlug qui lui a donné son anneau. »

Thomas intervint :

« Il arrive. »

Une seconde plus tard un homme apparus dans le salon. Un homme comme aucun des humains présent n'en avait jamais vu. Il avait la peau d'un magnifique bleu profond, des yeux de serpents, faisait plus de 2 mètres, était outrageusement musclé, portait une paire d'ailes écailleuses dans son dos, était totalement nu, et aurait fait complexer n'importe quel homme.

L'homme-dragon parcourus l'assembler d'un regard froid, avant de s'arrêter sur Thomas et Cédric, le poufsouffle étant toujours sur les genoux du demi-elfe. Iaur eut son premier sourire devant se charmant tableau, d'une voix profonde, apte à faire trembler les os de n'importe qui il dit :

« Voici donc ton premier partenaire, mignon. »

Thomas grogna :

« Il est à moi, pas touche Iaur ! »

Le dragon rit :

« Je doute qu'il soit intéressé de toute façon. »

Galien intervint :

« Iaur, nous aurions quelques questions concernant l'armure que tu as donné à Thomas, et les possibles interactions avec une armure de vouivre. »

L'homme sourit :

« Alors le fils des sept est né, et il c'est lié avec ses protecteurs, je ne pensais pas voir ca de mon vivant. J'aimerais le voir. »

Alex échangea un coup d'œil incertain avec Galien, mais l'elfe hocha la tête et le chef de la famille Potter alla réveiller son fils.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, portant un Zach encore endormis et suivit par un Drago pas tellement plus en forme. Sur l'insistance d'Alex, les garçons avaient daignés passer un pagne, mais pas plus.

A peine avaient-ils passés le seuil, que Sama bondit du corps de Zach pour filer vers Iaur en sifflant de joie. L'homme se baissa et caressa tendrement les écailles du serpent, avec sur le visage un mélange de joie et d'incrédulité. Sama se laissa faire avec plaisir un long moment, puis se tourna vers Zach et siffla une question, Zach sourit à son amie et hocha la tête. Il se laissa glisser des bras de son père et s'avança vers le serpent, arriver à un pas il plongea son regard dans celui du dragon.

Tous sentir que quelque chose se passait, mais personne n'aurait sur dire quoi. L'homme-dragon et le petit garçon s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment, puis l'impossible se produit, l'homme détourna les yeux et se laissa tomber à genoux devant le petit garçon, avant de baisser la tête en signe de soumission.

Le silence était assourdissant dans le salon, personne n'osait faire le moindre mouvement. Zach s'avança vers l'homme, qui à genoux était encore plus grand que lui, et posa ses deux mains sur son crâne chauve.

Le dragon releva la tête et sourit au garçon avec un air de profonde reconnaissance, Zach lui rendit son sourire, et retira ses mains, avant de se tourner vers Sama.

Il s'assit en tailleur devant son amie, et tendit les mains, paumes vers le haut, Sama glissa sur les mains du garçon et se tendit comme un cobra, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du garçon.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis il y eut un grand éclair de lumière. Quand les spectateurs recouvrèrent le sens de la vue, ils virent à la place de Sama une superbe femme à la peau multicolore. La femme était la personnification de la grâce et de la beauté, même Narcissa, pourtant considérée comme une des plus belles sorcières qui soit, était éclipsé par l'attrait magnétique de cette nouvelle venue.

Une paire d'ailes écailleuses apparue dans le dos de la femme, et elle s'avança vers Iaur. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, puis, avec une grande précaution l'homme-dragon s'avança et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la femme.

Zach sourit et dit d'un ton épuisé :

« Soyez heureux. »

La femme se tourna vers lui :

« Merci Zach, et sache que je regrette de ne plus être ta protectrice, du moins pas directement, mais je tiens à te laisser quelque chose de moi. »

Elle tendit la main et fit apparaitre un petit anneau multicolore qu'elle tendit à Zach :

« Cet anneau à les même pouvoirs que celui que mon compagnon à donné à Thomas, mes écailles te protégeront et mes ailes te porteront. »

Le petit brun sourit :

« Merci Sama, du moins si c'est encore ton nom. »

La dragonne sourit :

« Pour toi je serais toujours Sama, petit maître. »

Elle se pencha et entoura le petit garçon d'une étreinte aimante, avant de se relevée et de dire :

« Je suppose que vous souhaitez avoir quelques explications. »

Il y eut de nombreux hochement de têtes, Sama sourit et dit :

« Iaur va vous expliquez. »

Le dragon leva les yeux au ciel et Thomas rit :

« Il lui aura fallut moins de 5 minutes pour te dresser Iaur. »

L'homme grogna mais ne nia pas :

« Comme vous l'avez compris, Sama est devenue un amlug, et je suis son compagnon. Normalement il n'existe jamais deux amlugs adultes en même temps, notre cycle de vie l'empêche, et il n'existe pas non plus d'amlug féminin. Elle est la reine de notre futur peuple, les elfes-druides nous ont montré cet avenir potentiel, un avenir où la race des amlugs deviendrait une nation sous le règne éclairé et bienveillant de notre reine. Du moins cela sera quand le fils des sept aura trouvé notre terre, un endroit perdu pour les hommes, les sorciers, et les elfes-druides, un endroit que personne ne nous disputeras et où nous pourrons vivres libres et en paix avec nos cousins dragons. – Zach soupira – Je sais que l'on te demande beaucoup bébé homme, mais comme pour les elfes, tu as tout le temps pour accomplir ce futur potentiel.

Mais je suppose que vous voulez savoir pourquoi les 4 se sont liés, alors que normalement seuls les deux bébés humains devaient l'être. C'est simple et compliqué, le fils des sept est entré en contact avec mon petit adoptif, quand ils portaient tous deux leurs armures. Les armures sont des parts de nous même, et elles ce sont reconnues, et quand la magie du lien à commencée à se tisser entre les deux petits, la magie des armures s'en est mêler, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la reine ne se liait pas avec le seul amlug mâle existant. Mais la magie du fils des sept était trop puissante pour que celle des armures puisse la contraindre, donc le lien c'est fait normalement, et la magie du garçon en a été affaiblie. Celle des armures en a profité pour lié ceux qu'elle croyait être la reine et son compagnon. Mais là est entré un nouveau paramètre, le premier compagnon de Thomas, le petit n'a pas voulu le laissé en dehors du lien, et plutôt que de se battre avec la magie des armures, ce qui aurait pu les détruire tout les 4, les deux magies ont « négociés », le lien entre la reine et son compagnon se ferrait, si les 4 se liaient. Ce qui fut fait. »

Alex hocha la tête :

« Je suppose que c'est indéfaisable ? »

Iaur haussa les épaules :

« Je suppose, c'est sans précédent, même pour nous, je ne sais tout cela que parce que j'étais « présent » d'une certaine façon. Mais je peux vous affirmer que c'est un lien d'amour, en tant que tel je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être néfaste pour l'un d'eux, au contraire. »

Galien intervint :

« Malheureusement Iaur nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de spéculer, je vais les emmener à la cité des mages, pour qu'ils soient examiner. »

Le dragon approuva :

« Oui c'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. J'espère de tout cœur, que rien de néfaste n'en sortira, je suis un peu responsable de tout cela, et je m'en voudrais de mettre les garçons en difficulté. »

Les adultes rassurèrent les deux amlugs, qui ne tardèrent à partir, impatients de faire connaissance.

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis Zach décida qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de continuer sa nuit, pas gêner pour deux sous, il alla se percher sur les genoux de Cédric, lui-même toujours sur ceux de Thomas, et se pelotonnas entre les deux garçons. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour qu'il retourne dans les bras de Morphée.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire attendris, et Thomas pris les choses en mains, passant un bras sous les genoux de son amant et l'autre dans son dos, il se leva, portant sans effort Cédric et Zach, pour les mener dans la chambre. Drago suivit bien évidement le mouvement.

Thomas déposa les deux garçons dans le lit, Drago se glissa instantanément prêt de Zach, qui décida dans son sommeil, que le petit blond ferrais une meilleure peluche que Cédric, et se glissa contre lui. Les deux petits se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, et Drago rejoignit Zach au pays des rêves.


	11. Chapter 11

Ptit blabla de mouua: Bon ben on y revient quand même, honnêtement je n'avais pensé continuer cette fic, ni aucune des autres d'ailleurs, mais l'envie m'a subitement pris, donc voilà un nouveau chapitre de 26 pages (histoire de me faire un peu pardonner pour l'énorme retard). J'ai eu certaines difficultés à reprendre pieds dans cette histoire, et je trouve que je l'ai moins bien écrit que les autres, mais ce sera à vous de juger comme toujours. Merci pour toutes les reviews, n'arrêtez pas ;)

Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, je vais essayer de continuer et finir cette fic, mais bon je ne peux rien promettre.

BizzAD

Quand les garçons se réveillèrent, Galien, Killian et Alex étaient à leur chevet. Alex s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de son fils, et tout en lui caressant les cheveux expliqua :

« Galien va vous emmener voir les mages aujourd'hui, je viendrais bien avec vous, mais ils ont refusé qu'un sorcier former mette un pied dans leur ville, et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Soyez sages, et respectueux, ces gens ont beaucoup soufferts à cause de leur différence, du moins leurs ancêtres, alors je ne veux pas entendre dire que vous vous êtes comportez comme des sales gosses. »

Zach fut mal à l'aise en l'entendant, son père semblait avoir honte de quelque chose, comme si l'histoire des mages était quelque chose dont il était personnellement responsable, ce qui ne pouvait pas être puisque la « grande erreur » remontait à des siècles. Drago et Cédric, quoique moins sensibles aux humeurs d'Alex, s'en rendirent également compte et tous promirent.

Après un second petit déjeuner, Galien attrapa les mains de Zach et Drago, pendant que Thomas prenait celle de Cédric et ils disparurent.

Les trois humains se sentirent instantanément mal à l'aise en apparaissant dans la cité des mages. Pour plusieurs raisons, d'abord la cité ressemblait traits pour traits à celle des elfes, mais n'irradiait pas la même paix, loin s'en fallait, ici tout semblait grave, figé, rongé par la peur. Ils eurent l'impression de débarquer dans une cérémonie funèbre. Mais en plus de cela, les rares personnes présentent les regardaient avec colère, voir avec haine ! Les sorciers étaient tout sauf bienvenue ici !

Galien attira les petits contre lui, tandis que Thomas faisait de même pour son petit ami. Signalant ainsi que les trois sorciers étaient sous leur protection. Certains mages leurs lancèrent des regards plus ou moins agressif avant de reprendre leurs activités, mais d'autres restèrent figés, continuant à regarder avec mépris les jeunes garçons et leurs protecteurs elfiques.

Le seigneur elfe, lassé et déçu par leur comportement, plongea son regard sans âge dans chaque paire d'yeux agressif et par sa seule volonté les forçats à se détourner. Il était le premier à reconnaitre que les mages avaient plus que souffert à cause des sorciers, mais mettre tous les sorciers dans le même sac, particulièrement trois enfants, était d'une stupidité sans nom, et il leur fit bien comprendre !

Quand la place se fut vidée, Galien et son fils menèrent les enfants vers la réplique de la tour du conseil de Celebrinisil. Et comme dans la cité des elfes, la tour était un espace vide, entouré de balcons, avec la chambre du conseil tout en haut. Mais contrairement à celle de la cité d'argent, ce ne fut pas par tapis volant qu'ils y accédèrent. Au lieu de cela, un mage, à peine plus aimable que les autres, leur fit « chevaucher le vent ». A savoir que ce fut l'air lui-même qui les soulevas jusqu'à la salle du conseil. Les trois garçons n'en menaient pas large, voler ainsi, sans balais, tapis ou turma pour les soutenir, ne les rassuraient pas vraiment, d'autant moins avec l'agressivité muette du mage qui les faisait voler.

Mais entre Shadow et les ailes de l'armure de Thomas, ils se savaient en sécurité ou à peu près.

Les mages avaient un système politique différent de celui des elfes, et la chambre du conseil n'accueillait que 9 personnes, hommes et femmes confondus, chacun d'eux portaient une couleur distincte, signalant son élément.

Quand le sol fut scellé, celui des mages qui portait une tenue arc-en-ciel se leva, et lâcha sans vraiment y croire :

« Bienvenue à Luinwé. »

Les visiteurs répondirent avec un peu plus de conviction, et le mage demanda :

« Le conseil a accepté de vous rencontrer, mais pas forcément de vous aider, pourquoi le ferions-nous ? »

Thomas, qui appréciait encore moins que son père l'attitude des mages, se laissa quelque peu aller :

« Parce que nous vous le demandons et que c'est le moins que vous pouvez faire pour les elfes qui vous ont donné une ville entière ! »

Galien laissa échapper un claquement de langue irrité :

« Silence ! Excuse-le, Arthur, il est jeune et amoureux. Mais pour répondre à ta question, le conseil des elfes vous demande cela comme un service puisque le jeune Zach ici présent est selon nous destiné à libérer notre prince de sa prison de cristal. Mais nous n'avons pas la prétention de vous obliger à quoique ce soit, la cité a été donnée ! Sans condition, il n'y a pas de dettes entre les mages et les elfes. »

Un mage, vêtu de bleu se leva :

« Alors partez Galien, et emmenez ces tortionnaires avec vous ! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit pour amener des sorciers ici ! »

Le mot sorcier avait été lâché avec toute la haine et le mépris possible. Zach ne comprenait pas, il n'avait rien fait à ces gens, pas plus que Draco ou Cédric, ces gens les haïssaient sans même les connaitre ! C'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Arthur se tourna vers son collègue pour le sermonner, mais un autre mage, vêtu de blanc, alla plus vite :

« Tu es vraiment un imbécile Vincent ! Galien a convaincu le conseil des elfes de nous accueillir à l'époque de l'Exil, il le dirigera bien après que tu sois redevenu poussière, ce qui n'arriveras jamais assez vite à mon gout ! Ta récente accession au titre de mage t'est montée à la tête, ferme-la et assieds-toi ! »

Le mage d'eau le regarda avec fureur et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Arthur claqua dans ses mains avec force :

« Ça suffit, Vincent assieds-toi ! Tu n'es pas membre du conseil de plein droit, tu n'as pas à parler ! Quant à toi Quentin ne parle pas à ton frère sur ce ton ! »

Le dit Vincent se rassis avec colère, alors que Quentin se contenta de sourire élégamment et de hocher la tête d'un air faussement contrit, mais qui sembla suffire à son chef.

Arthur reprit :

« Tu comprends Galien, pourquoi nous hésitons à les aider ? »

L'elfe hocha la tête :

« Bien sûr, mais j'ai une suggestion, si tu voulais bien jeter un œil magique à Zach, je crois que tu pourrais te décider plus facilement. »

Arthur le regarda sans comprendre, en quoi sonder l'enfant allait changer quoi que ce soit ? Il connaissait l'elfe depuis son enfance, Galien avait été l'ami de son père, de son grand-père et de tous ses ancêtres depuis l'Exil, et il savait que le vieux renard ne parlerait pas ainsi sans être certain de son fait.

Le chef du conseil des mages se tourna donc vers le petit garçon brun et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désoler pour lui, avec sa bouille d'ange et ses grand yeux transpirants d'innocence, nul doute que ce pauvre petit ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces gens en face de lui le détestait lui et ses amis.

Il sonda délicatement le garçon cherchant ce dont Galien pouvait bien parler.

Il n'eut pas allé bien loin, à peine avait-il effleuré la magie de l'enfant qu'il faillit s'étouffer de surprise, impossible !

Encore incrédule, il se laissa tomber dans son siège, les yeux écarquiller et la bouche ouverte, il était l'incarnation vivante de la surprise. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se reprendre, et lâcher :

« L'enfant est sous la protection de la première Loi ! »

Des cris de surprise parcoururent le conseil des mages, et Vincent se leva :

« Impossible ! C'est un putain de sorcier ! Vous voulez nous forcez à les aider ! Traitre !»

En l'entendant tous les autres membres du conseil se turent et le dévisagèrent avec incrédulité, ce qu'Arthur venait de dire était certes incroyable, mais personne, pas même ses adversaires politiques les plus acharnés, ne croyait une seconde qu'il ait pu mentir à ce propos, c'était trop important, et surtout, aisément vérifiable par n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Arthur ne releva pas l'insulte, mais Quentin ne sembla pas du même avis, il se tourna vers son collègue et dit calmement :

« Retire tes paroles ou j'en appellerais au droit du sang ! »

Il y eut de nouveaux murmures incrédules, jamais deux membres du conseil, même temporaire, n'avait été aussi proche de s'affronter magiquement, et chacun retenait son souffle, attendant que le jeune imbécile se décide. Vincent sembla hésité, partagé entre sa fierté et son instinct de survie, il avait beau être un mage formé depuis peu, il n'était pas fou au point de croire qu'il aurait la moindre chance contre Quentin. Pas à cause de sa puissance ou de sa maitrise, mais tout simplement parce que Quentin était un mage d'âme et que face à cette caste, Vincent, « simple » mage d'eau, n'avait pas le plus petit commencement de chance. Rien dans son élément ne pouvait le protéger face à des attaques non pas physiques mais psychiques ! Cela Vincent le savait, tous les mages le savaient, les seuls capables de résister à des mages d'âmes, à part les mages d'âmes eux-mêmes, étaient les magisters ! Ceux qui maitrisaient la magie en tant qu'élément, et les magisters se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, le plus proche était justement celui que Vincent venait d'insulter !

Ravalant sa fierté, le jeune mage lâcha :

« Je retire mes paroles, veuillez m'excusez Arthur, c'est la surprise qui m'a fait prononcer des mots que je ne pensais évidemment pas. »

Arthur ne sembla pas y attacher pus d'importance que cela, mais Quentin jeta un regard méprisant à son jeune collègue et hocha la tête en affichant un sourire de triomphe. Rabattre le caquet de ce « petit con » était un de ses grands plaisirs, il méprisait Vincent depuis toujours, leurs passifs était bien trop lourd pour qu'il y est autre chose entre eux que de la haine et du mépris.

Le chef des mages reprit la conversation comme si rien ne c'était passer :

« Comme je le disais l'enfant est sous la protection de la première Loi ! »

Galien savait évidement de quoi il était question, mais aucun des enfants et Zach parla pour la première fois :

« C'est quoi la première Loi ? »

Le bras de Galien autour de ses épaules, Shadow serrer contre lui, ses grands yeux émeraudes brillants d'innocence de curiosité et sa frêle carrure firent sans doute autant que cette fameuse loi dans l'évolution de l'opinion du conseil, il était simplement trop mignon pour qu'un adulte lui résiste.

Tout sourire devant cette bouille d'ange, Arthur expliqua :

« La première Loi mon enfant stipule qu'il est du devoir de tous mage de protéger et de s'assurer de la formation d'un mage potentiel, ce que tu es ! »

Zach le regarda avec incrédulité et demanda d'une voix incertaine :

« Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas être mage et sorcier à la fois ? »

Quentin répondit :

« Tu as raison ou presque, il n'y a eu qu'un seul homme pour cumuler les deux pouvoirs, du moins pour autant que nous le sachions, et cet homme était Merlin ! »

Le petit brun ouvrit la bouche de surprise, et finit par lâcher :

« Pourquoi toujours moi ? »

Plusieurs mages laissèrent échapper un petit rire, et Arthur dit :

« Je l'ignore mon garçon. Mais vois le bon côté des choses, en tant que mage potentiel, nous sommes tenus de t'aider. Quentin veux-tu bien jeter un œil aux liens ? »

Le mage d'âme hocha la tête, et descendit de son siège pour s'approcher de Zach, il posa les mains sur la tête brune et ferma les yeux se concentrant sur l'embrouillamini des liens de Zach.

Après quelques instants il rouvrit les yeux, ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon et dit :

« Il est bien lié avec les trois autres, la première Loi s'applique également à eux ! »

On entendit distinctement le grognement de Vincent, mais les autres se contentèrent de hocher la tête, pas surpris pour deux sous, après tout c'était à cause des liens d'âmes que le garçon était venus vers eux.

Arthur déclara alors la fin de la séance, et les mages sortirent, chacun à sa façon si particulière. Celle du feu, portée par un phénix, sa collègue de l'électricité sur rien de moins qu'un éclair, ceux de l'ombre et de la lumière dans un nuage de ténèbres ou dans un flash éblouissant. Vincent porté par une colonne d'eau, celui de la terre grâce à des escaliers éphémères, etc…

Seuls restèrent Arthur et Quentin. Le premier s'adressa à Galien :

« Emmène-les chez Quentin s'il te plait. »

L'elfe hocha la tête et disparus avec les jeunes gens, pour réapparaitre dans une demeure incroyablement chaleureuse où les attendaient déjà les deux conseillers et un troisième homme qui était visiblement en adoration devant Quentin.

Le propriétaire des lieux les fit asseoir, sans même leur présenter le troisième homme, et dit :

« Vous avez bien faits de venir, les liens de Zach avec vous sont incroyablement complexes et puissants, je doute de pouvoir les défaire ! »

Il eut un soupir de déception général parmi les visiteurs, mais Quentin continua :

« Cependant je devrais pouvoir en brider certains, entre autre ceux de nature amoureuse entre les deux petits et les deux grands, vous resterez tous extrêmement attachés les uns aux autres, mais même quand les petits seront en âge vous n'envisagerez pas une seconde le moindre rapport sexuel avec eux. Je suppose que c'est ce que vous vouliez ? »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête d'un seul mouvement, et Quentin sourit :

« Je comprends, mais cela risque de prendre du temps, au moins plusieurs jours, vous êtes tous puissants, et donc les liens aussi, agir dessus ne seras pas facile. Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de mes frères pour y parvenir. »

Thomas fit la grimace :

« Je doute que vos « frères » y mettent beaucoup de bonne volonté. D'ailleurs pourquoi nous avoir accueillis avec autant de bienveillance ? De tous les mages du conseil vous êtes le seul qui ne nous ayez pas fusillez du regard. »

Galien envoya à son fils un regard d'avertissement, mais Quentin leva une main apaisante ne direction de l'elfe et dit avec un sourire triste :

« J'ai été comme Vincent quand j'étais plus jeune, je haïssais les sorciers, et si les garçons m'avaient croisés à l'époque j'aurais fait pire que les tués. »

Il se tourna vers le troisième homme, qui buvait chacune de ses paroles avec avidité et adoration.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait à Kyle ici présent. C'était un sorcier sur lequel j'étais tombé par hasard, né de moldu, il ignorait tous des mages et des persécutions dont nous avions été victimes, mais je m'en moquais, il était sorcier, beau, et cela m'a suffi j'ai usé de mon pouvoir sans retenus sur lui, par simple désir et envie de vengeance. Et il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, un homme sans volonté, dont le seul désir est de me vénéré et me servir. J'ai fait cela sur d'autres sorciers, me constituant un harem de sorciers, mais je ne suis jamais aller aussi loin avec les autres qu'avec Kyle, au fil du temps je m'amusais à les sentir se débattre dans leurs chaines mentales, je savourais leur humiliation.

Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait à l'époque, mais j'ai finis pas prendre conscience de mes erreurs, et je l'ai tous libérer, effaçant de leur mémoires ce que je leur avais fait subir. Mais j'étais allé beaucoup trop loin avec Kyle, il n'y a aucun moyen de restaurer sa personnalité, et il serait incapable de survivre sans moi, alors je le garde avec moi, je m'assure qu'il soit le plus heureux possible. Il est mon rappel journalier de ce que la vanité des mages peut entrainer. Alors oui je vous ais accueillis sans préjugés, et même favorablement puisque Galien vous recommandais.

Pour en revenir à mes frères, je parlais des autres mages d'âme. Nous sommes une communauté dans la communauté, nous partageons tout, pour comparer nous avons une sorte d'esprit de ruche, individuels mais dotés d'un esprit collectif. Tout ça pour dire qu'ils vous aideront parce qu'ils ressentent plus ou moins la même chose que moi. »

Kyle avait suivi le discours de Quentin avec un air désespérément malheureux, pas pour lui, mais pour la peine que son « maître » ressentait, alors que lui n'étais que joie à l'idée de le servir et de vivre avec lui, une vie où chaque seconde passé en présence de Quentin le rendait extatique.

Galien savait tout cela, à l'époque, quand Quentin était encore un jeune mage suffisant et imbu de ses pouvoirs, le conseil des mages lui avait demandé son opinion concernant la sanction qu'il devait appliquer à Quentin, et c'était lui qui avait suggérer que le mage d'âme garde auprès de lui l'homme dont il avait détruit la vie. Au début Quentin avait été furieux, mais aujourd'hui, bien que sa présence l'attriste et génère un profond dégout de lui-même, il veillait sur Kyle de son mieux.

Arthur prit alors la parole :

« Zach, j'ai pu constater que tu avais le don, c'est une chose certaine, mais il faut faire des tests plus spécifique pour déterminer quelle est ton élément. C'est indolore est assez rapide, donc pendant que Quentin s'explique avec ses frères, j'aimerais que nous réglions ce détail, les autres peuvent venir avec nous si tu le souhaite. »

Le petit brun hocha la tête, il plaignait Quentin, et Kyle, mais davantage le mage que le sorcier, qui, au final, n'était même pas conscient de sa perte.

Les garçons suivirent le chef du conseil dans une petite pièce sur l'arrière de la maison. La pièce était vide à l'exception d'un guéridon sur lequel reposait une sphère de cristal transparente. Arthur fit signe à Zach de s'approcher et dit :

« Ça risque d'être compliqué, tu as déjà l'habitude de penser en termes de sort et de mouvement de baguette. Mais là il faudra seulement que tu libère ta magie brute, mets tes mains de part et d'autre de la sphère, et fait passer ta magie à travers, du moins essaye, nous verrons ce qu'elle nous révélera. »

La sphère était un artefact que les mages, quelques soit leur niveau et leur élément, utilisaient depuis aussi longtemps qu'ils s'en souvenaient. Pour un novice comme Zach elle permettait de déterminer l'élément principal, car les mages avaient tous, peu ou prou, accès à plusieurs éléments. Même s'ils ne pouvaient se spécialiser réellement que dans un seul.

Pour un mage plus avancé la sphère permettait de s'entrainer, le pouvoir des mages dépendait de deux choses, leur capacité à générer la magie brute de leur élément, et surtout leur imagination. C'était à développer le premier point que servait la sphère, elle agissait comme un banc de musculation, plus le mage était puissant plus la sphère pouvait être régler pour résister à son pouvoir, comme on mettait des poids de plus en plus lourds sur un banc de musculation.

Pour Zach, qui n'avait jamais utilisé son pouvoir de mage, la sphère fut régler à son niveau le plus faible.

Curieusement le petit brun avait une assez bonne idée de l'état d'esprit dans lequel il devait être pour faire sortir sa magie, il l'avait déjà fait en réalité, il l'avait fait en première année face à Quirell, il l'avait fait dans la chambre des secrets quand Drago l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Ces libérations de magie brute étaient soumises à ses émotions les plus violentes !

Il lui aurait été facile de réussir, penser à Quirell lançant un sort de mort sur Shadow ou un doloris sur Drago aurait amplement suffit, mais le garçon se doutait qu'avec un tel schéma de pensée il aurait du mal à contrôler le flux. Aussi se concentra-t-il plutôt sur le premier baiser échanger avec Drago, qui était d'ailleurs le seul dans son souvenir, puisque la cérémonie elfique c'était effacée de sa mémoire.

Tout doucement il rappela à lui ce souvenir. Le visage du blond à quelques centimètres du sien, avec dans ses beaux yeux gris une lueur qui n'existait que pour lui. La caresse de sa main si élégante sur sa joue, et cet air à la fois attendrit et irrévocablement protecteur sur les traits de Drago. La douceur infinie avec laquelle il avait rapproché leurs visages. Et finalement la caresse délicate de ses lèvres parfaites sur les siennes. A ce moment-là, il s'en souvenait maintenant, il avait senti sa magie hurler de joie, résolue à faire savoir au monde entier qu'elle avait enfin trouver son parfait complément.

Zach avait gardé les yeux fermés pour se remémorer tout cela, aussi ne vit-il pas la sphère s'éclairer comme un sapin de noël. Mais Arthur et les trois autres garçons la virent distinctement prendre une couleur irisée, comme si un arc-en-ciel s'y était logé.

Arthur regardait l'enfant avec incrédulité, non seulement il avait le don, mais surtout il avait un talent incroyable, certains mages, pourtant nés et élevés parmi leurs semblables, mettaient des mois, voire des années à trouver comment faire sortir consciemment leur magie. Et ce petit bonhomme, pourtant déjà « polluer » par les formules et les mouvements de baguettes, y arrivait du premier coup et sans aucune difficulté. Non seulement cela, mais en plus c'était un magister en puissance, un maitre absolu de la magie !

Arthur se reprit, certes le garçon était doué, foutrement, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il lui faudrait des années pour maitriser véritablement son don. La vraie force d'un mage, quel que soit son élément, résidait dans la rapidité avec laquelle il pouvait faire jaillir sa magie. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce temps de réaction qui désignait si quelqu'un était ou non un mage de plein droit.

Le chef du conseil fut soulagé, avec de telles dispositions, le jeune Zach n'aurait pas à rester trop longtemps dans la cité, et donc, n'aurait pas à subir les potentiels mauvais traitements des mages. Arthur déplorait cet état de fait, mais changer la mentalité d'un peuple était une chose trop compliquée, même pour un magister. Certes il ne portait pas les sorciers dans son cœur, mais il ne lui serait jamais venus à l'idée d'en attaquer un sans provocations, encore moins un petit garçon, mais d'autres n'auraient pas tant de scrupules, les mages avaient beaucoup trop soufferts sous le joug des sorciers au fil des siècles pour ne pas garder en eux une haine entretenue génération après génération envers ceux qui les avaient persécuté.

Ils regagnèrent le salon, et Arthur expliqua la situation :

« Le garçon a le don de magister, et il en a déjà une très bonne maitrise, d'autant plus pour quelqu'un ayant été élevé avec les rites sorciers. Nous n'aurons que peu de chose à lui apprendre vraiment, tout ce qu'il aura à faire ce sera s'entrainer avec une sphère. »

Galien en fut soulagé, tout comme Arthur, il n'était pas tranquille à l'idée de laissé Zach et les garçons dans la cité des mages. Mais il souleva un détail important :

« C'est très bien, cela lui servira dans l'avenir, mais j'y vois un problème. – Arthur lui fit signe de continuer – Les autres sorciers ! Si Zach prends l'habitude de répondre aux attaques avec son pouvoir de mage, ils risquent de s'en rendre compte et qui sait quelle pourrait être leur réaction ? Il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre qu'il ait finis ses études. »

Arthur se fit pensif, il réfléchit pendant quelques instants puis lâcha :

« Tu as raison, mais je crains que le laisser s'avancer plus avant dans les schémas de pensées sorciers ne bride son pouvoir de mage, et tu sais que les magisters sont plus que rares, en comptant Zach il n'y en a que 4 vie à ce jour. Cela risque d'être une nouvelle pierre dans le jardin de ceux des nôtres qui haïssent les sorciers. Perdre un magister au profit des sorciers…. Ce serait un casus belli. »

Thomas s'énerva légèrement :

« Vu la façon dont ils l'ont accueillis, ils n'oseraient quand même pas ? »

Arthur sourit :

« Hélas jeune homme, nous restons des humains, donc illogiques ! Ils préfèreraient crever de d'accueillir convenablement Zach, mais ils s'attendent malgré tout à ce qu'il se soumette à leur règles ! C'est révoltant de connerie, je te l'accorde, mais c'est ainsi néanmoins ! »

Thomas pesta dans sa barbe, et après un long moment de silence, Drago intervint :

« Vous dites que Zach n'a pas à suivre de cours magistraux, qu'il doit seulement s'entrainer avec une de vos sphères, mais il peut bien le faire n'importe où ? – Arthur hocha la tête, et Drago continua – Et bien, fournissez lui une sphère, il s'entrainera, ou pas, à Poudlard ou chez lui, qui iras vérifier ? »

Le chef du conseil sourit :

« Présenter ainsi, c'est certainement la meilleure solution, en tant que son inventeur, c'est à moi qu'il revient de lui fournir un enseignement adéquat, je serais donc le seul à suivre ses progrès. Oui c'est notre meilleure option. Félicitations jeune homme ! »

Drago hocha la tête en signe de gratitude, et se tourna vers Quentin :

« Allez-vous pouvoir nous aider ? »

Le mage d'âme, qui avait passé toute la discussion à converser mentalement avec ses frères, hocha la tête :

« Oui, et mes frères sont tellement intrigués par votre cas qu'ils sont à limite de se battre pour travailler dessus. Nous formerons un canevas dès qu'ils seront tous arrivé, d'ici une semaine ou deux je pense, alors nous pourrons opérer. »

Arthur le regarda avec incrédulité :

« Tu veux faire un canevas avec TOUS les mages d'âmes ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop ? »

Quentin sourit :

« Oh non, ce n'est pas trop ! Nous allons agir sur les liens unissant un magister, triple héritier, à deux Pierres et un demi-elfe des liens créés par la magie d'une reine Amlug et la cérémonie elfique ! Non ce ne seras pas trop crois-moi ! »

Le chef du conseil hocha la tête, présenté ainsi, Quentin avait raison !

Quentin se retourna vers les garçons :

« Je vous conseille de retourner chez vous, je vous contacterais pour la suite. »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, mais Galien les arrêta :

« Quentin, j'aimerais que tu vienne avec nous, nous aurions quelque chose à te montrer, quelque chose de particulièrement noir, et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir ton avis.

J'ai besoin de quelques heures pour finir d'affranchir mes frères, mais ensuite je viendrais. »

Galien donna donc le signal du départ, et aucun des garçons ne répugna à l'idée de quitter la cité des mages, même si Arthur et Quentin se montraient amicaux, tous les autres mages avaient étés, au mieux, agressifs, et une telle tension n'était agréable pour personne.

Galien et Thomas entourèrent les trois garçons de leurs bras et très vite, ils furent de retour chez Thomas, où les attendaient les Malefoy et les Potter-Lightner. Zach file se pelotonner dans les bras de son père, et Drago fit de même avec le sien tandis que Cédric se réfugiait dans le giron de Killian, leur visite dans la cité des mages leur avait laissé une impression désastreuse, en exceptant Quentin et Arthur, il n'avait ressentis que de la haine et de mépris à leur endroit. Les trois adultes ne se firent pas prier pour câliner les enfants tandis que Galien résumait leur visite et ses conséquences.

Alex hocha la tête, l'air satisfait, aussi bien de l'intervention des mages d'âmes dans les liens complexes de ses enfants, que pour son apprentissage, ou encore pour examiner les phylactères de Voldemort.

Suite à tous ces évènements, les deux familles décidèrent qu'il était plus que temps pour tout ce petit monde de prendre des vacances, Lucius invita donc tout le monde, Galien et Thomas compris, à passer l'été sur son île grecque. Tout le monde accepta avec plaisir, et plus ou moins de réserve, Galien, entre autre, avait de nombreuses obligations, et devrait s'absenter souvent. Les autres comprirent parfaitement et de toute façon, Alex et Lucius n'étaient pas en reste concernant les obligations.

Ainsi donc, tout ce petit monde se retrouva sur l'île de la mer Egée qui les avait accueillis pour les grandes vacances précédentes. Bien entendu, certains aménagements furent nécessaire, la villa avait beau avoir plus de chambres que celles des Potter-Lightner dans le sud de la France, elle n'en avait tout de même plus assez pour tout ce monde. Chaque « couple » eut donc droit à sa propre chambre, et Galien en eut une personnelle, qu'il se faisait fort de partager avec quelque éphèbe ou jeune sorcières grecque. Thomas préféra se boucher les oreilles quand son père annonça ses projets, et lui fit promettre qu'il ne devrait jamais donner du beau-papa aux conquêtes de son père. Les adultes et Cédric se moquèrent du cirque du jeune sang-mêlé, qui se vengea honteusement sur son petit ami, en le chatouillant, mais ses doigts furent vite remplacés par sa langue, et la vengeance prit une autre saveur.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, Thomas avoua son grand et honteux secret : il ne savait pas nager ! Devant l'air ébahit des autres, son père vint à son secours, rappelant qu'il avait grandi dans la cité des elfes qui étaient des créatures de terre, bien peu d'elfes savaient nager, ils n'étaient pas attirés par la mer, et donc personne n'avait pu apprendre à Thomas. Bien entendu Cédric se dévoua instantanément pour soutenir le corps musclé de son petit ami et le sauver des eaux déchainées, et Thomas n'attendit pas qu'un autre lui propose.

Les premiers cours de natation se passèrent sous la surveillance vigilante, quoiqu'éloigné des adultes, et celle non moins vigilante, mais beaucoup plus proche des petits, qui tenaient à Thomas, autant qu'a Cédric, et ne voulait pas que le moindre mal lui arrive. Ces cours ne furent pas un succès, pour la bonne et simple raison que la mer Egée toute magnifique qu'elle soit, n'est pas la partie la plus calme de la méditerranée, et donc pas le meilleur endroit pour apprendre à nager. Devant ce fait, et parce qu'il était attaché au demi-sang comme les autres, Lucius creusa lui-même, avec l'aide d'Alex et de Killian, une piscine gigantesque sur la côte sud de l'île. Souhaitant en faire la surprise aux garçons, ils firent cela une nuit, et l'air surpris et joyeux que les 4 garçons affichèrent le lendemain valait bien une nuit blanche.

Thomas remercia chaudement les adultes, les autres enfants firent de même, car la piscine pouvait évidemment être recouverte par magie et permettre de se baigner quel que soit le temps, et quoique cela reste rare, une tempête marine pouvait toujours frappée. Le demi-sang fut particulièrement sensible à cet attention, pour lui c'était la preuve définitive que les adultes, l'avait accepté dans ce qu'il appelait intérieurement leur « portée » puisque les trois enfants étaient sous la protection des 4 adultes.

Alex et Lucius restèrent quelques jours après l'épisode de la piscine, puis annoncèrent qu'ils devaient faire un petit voyage en Angleterre qui prendrait un ou deux jours. Galien en profita pour retourner chez lui, et voir ce que son groupe de recherche avait pu trouver sur les phylactères de Voldemort et où en étaient les mages. Aucun des autres ne fut très content de les voir partir, mais n'ayant pas trop le choix ils firent aussi bonne figure que possible.

Le premier arrêt d'Alexandre et Lucius fut le château des Potter-Lightner, Lucius se rendit au ministère, et Alex, après s'être préparé mentalement, se rendit dans un quartier miteux de Londres pour retrouver une vieille connaissance.

L'immeuble étai crasseux au possible, et les hurlements des résidents ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses, entre les scènes de ménages, les mères criant sur leur rejetons, qui les ignoraient royalement, et les sombres tractations qui se déroulaient dans les coins d'ombres, on ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité ici. Mais Alex ignora le tout et grimpa un escalier branlant jusqu'au dernier étage, pour frapper à une porte toute aussi miteuse que le reste de l'immeuble. Il entendit une voix fatigué dire :

« Entre Alexandre. »

Le brun sourit, pas étonnant que l'autre l'ai reconnus à travers la porte, la pleine lune avait eu lieu l'avant-veille et les sens du loup était encore très présent. Il poussa la porte pour se retrouver dans un capharnaüm comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Tous les meubles étaient renversés, les coussins éventrés, et même sans cela le minuscule appartement aurait exsudé une tristesse et une misère intense. Il trouva son hôte assis dans ce qui restait d'un fauteuil, l'air totalement épuisé. Il ne put se retenir :

« Lupin ! Espèce d'imbécile, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir pour que je t'aide ? »

L'autre le regarda d'un air incrédule :

« Tu veux dire à part le fait que nous ne sommes pas amis et que j'ai passé des années à te pourrir la vie ? »

Alex n'en démordit pas :

« Pour le souvenir de James je t'aurais aidé malgré tout ! Tu ne restes pas dans ce trou, point ! »

Sans même attendre une réponse, il saisit le bras du loup-garou et transplanna dans son château. Lupin tenta de protester, mais il était encore très faible à cause de sa dernière transformation, et n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner dans ce que Alex appelait « ce trou », à raison d'ailleurs.

Le brun confia son invité à ses elfes de maison, et dit :

« Repose toi, j'ai des questions pour toi, mais ça peut attendre que tu te soit remis. En attendant profite de ta chambre, de la piscine, de tout ce que tu veux, tu es maigre comme un clou, depuis quand tu n'as pas fait un repas décent ? »

Remus haussa les épaules :

« Honnêtement, je ne sais plus. »

Alex gronda, et l'abandonna aux mains expertes des petites créatures.

Lucius revint quelques minutes après, avec l'autorisation dument signé par le ministre en personne. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait envie de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, mais ils ne renoncèrent pas pour autant, et bien vite ils apparurent sur une côte écossaise désolée, et presque déserte.

La seule présence humaine du coin, était signalée par un petit bâtiment qui ressemblait à un fort du moyen-âge, ce qu'il était à l'origine d'ailleurs. Ils se présentèrent à la poterne et, grâce à l'autorisation du ministre, n'eurent pas de mal à entrer.

Les aurors qui gardaient le fort ne firent pas de difficultés, Alex et Lucius se retrouvèrent donc rapidement dans un bateau sombre, digne de navigué sur le Styx tant il transpirait la peur et la souffrance. Le bateau était guidé magiquement pour éviter les écueils qui entouraient l'endroit le plus craint du monde sorcier anglais, la prison d'Azkaban.

Instinctivement, les deux sorciers se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre en sentant le pouvoir des détraqueurs raviver leurs plus mauvais souvenirs, Alex revoyait encore et encore la voiture percuté Killian, et Lucius était plongé dans les sombres souvenirs de sa vie au service de Voldemort. Ils pressèrent le pas pour arriver dans une salle d'interrogatoire, dans laquelle on emmena rapidement un homme maigre aux longs cheveux noirs et crasseux, qui fut prestement enchainé au sol.

Lucius dut faire un gros effort pour enchanter la pièce et la rendre imperméable à tout espionnage, magique ou non, et surtout à l'influence des détraqueurs. Le prisonnier sembla à peine le remarquer, comme si l'influence des gardiens n'avait qu'une prise minime sur lui.

Par pure charité, malgré le fait qu'il détestait l'homme assis en face de lui, Alex posa sur la table un repas décent et un grand verre de bièreaubeurre. Le prisonnier se jeta sur la nourriture comme un chien affamé, ce qu'il était d'un certain point de vue, et aucun des deux visiteurs ne prononça un mot tant qu'il n'eut pas terminé.

L'homme laissa échapper un long soupir de satisfaction après avoir vidé son verre, et daigna enfin regarder ses visiteurs.

« Tiens, Alex et son petit ami ! Toujours à te faire mettre par un Serpentard Alex ? »

Alex leva un sourcil interrogateur, pas que la provocation de l'autre le touche le moins du monde, mais après presque 13 ans enfermé avec les pires créatures du monde magique, l'homme semblait parfaitement sain d'esprit, pour peu que Sirius Black eut jamais été sain d'esprit d'ailleurs.

« Et toi stupide clébard ? Ta romance avec les détraqueurs ? Ça se passe bien ? J'imagine que tu dois être ravi de pouvoir en satisfaire autant ? »

Sirius laissa échapper un rire :

« Ces années n'ont pas écornées ton sens de l'humour, c'est rassurant. »

Alex sourit :

« Et je vois que tu étais déjà trop atteint quand on t'a enfermé pour que tu devienne encore plus dingue. »

L'autre soupira :

« Ah que veux-tu, le fait d'être innocent n'est pas une pensée agréable, ils ne peuvent donc pas me l'enlever. »

Alex tiqua, il savait que Black n'avait pas été jugé, et avait toujours trouvé douteuse l'idée qu'il ait pu trahir son frère, certes il haïssait Sirius Black, c'était un sale con pendant leur études, et même après ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus, sauf quand Zach était impliqué, mais il savait tout de même que le dernier des Black adorait James. Pour sa tranquillité d'esprit il demanda :

« Ouvre ton esprit, que je sois certain de ce que tu as fait ou pas. »

Sirius haussa les épaules et se laissa faire, l'avis d'Alexandre Potter à son propos le laissait indifférent, tout comme il se moquait d'être enfermé, pour lui c'était mérité, il avait fait défaut à son meilleur ami, et pour cela il méritait sa peine.

Alexandre plongea dans l'esprit de Sirius, et n'eut pas à chercher loin, après 13 années au contact des détraqueurs, l'esprit du dernier des Black était presque vide, et seuls les souvenirs neutres ou carrément malheureux étaient encore présent en lui. Ainsi vit-il son frère discuter avec Sirius pour conclure que Peter serait leur gardien du secret, partant du principe, erroné, que personne ne s'en douterait.

Alexandre se retira de l'esprit de son interlocuteur et lâcha :

« Espèce de crétin, rien que pour ta stupidité je devrais te laisser croupir ici ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu à l'époque ? A cause de toi Zach à faillit passer son enfance chez les Dursley ! »

Bien entendu, Sirius ignorait qui était ce « Zach », mais il comprit néanmoins, et perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait. En y réfléchissant, Alex avait parfaitement raison, à l'époque il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à Harry, alors qu'il avait promis de le protéger, encore une fois il avait défaut à son meilleur ami ! Il garda le silence, mais Alex vit les larmes coulées sur les joues du prisonnier. Il grogna :

« Je vais te faire sortir d'ici stupide clebs ! Mais ne crois pas une seconde que ce soit pour toi que je le fais. Ensuite tu as intérêt à répondre à toutes mes questions. »

Sirius hocha la tête, et Alex appela les gardiens, il reconnut l'un d'eux comme étant un membre de son clan et le prit à part pour murmurer :

« Je vais revenir le voir, je veux qu'il soit en état de me parler, alors mettez-le le plus loin possible des détraqueurs en attendant mon retour. »

L'homme hocha la tête, c'était une procédure normale quand on voulait interroger un prisonnier.

Les deux sorciers quittèrent rapidement la prison, non seulement parce que ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus agréable qui soit, mais également parce qu'ils voulaient faire libérer Sirius le plus rapidement possible, cela malgré le fait qu'aucun d'eux ne le porte dans son cœur.

Durant le trajet de retour en bateau, ils durent préparer leur stratégie pour faire libérer l'animagus, car malgré l'influence qu'ils pouvaient tout deux avoir sur Fudge, ce dernier risquait de poser pas mal de problème, libérer Sirius Black, le symbole incarné de la trahison, risquait de ne pas plaire du tout au ministre. Si encore ils avaient eus un autre coupable sous la main, un coupable vivant, cela aurait pu se faire, mais Pettigrow était mort, et donc ils n'avaient personne à qui faire porter le chapeau.

Après une discussion qui dura encore longtemps dans le château des Potter-Lightner, Alex, bien que cela ne lui plaise pas, décida que si Fudge posait trop de problème il le ferait tomber ! Le ministre n'était pas un saint, loin s'en fallait, et rien qu'avec l'histoire de la succession de James et Lily il avait de quoi l'abattre, le problème serait qu'il devrait ensuite s'assurer que le nouveau ministre lui soit acquis, chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Mais malgré toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Sirius Black, il ne pouvait pas le laisser croupir là-bas, sans même parler du fait que Lily n'aurait pas apprécier que son beau-frère agisse autrement.

C'est donc résolu qu'Alex et Lucius se rendirent au ministère.

Après les civilités d'usage, Alex expliqua la situation au vieil imbécile :

« Monsieur le ministre, tout d'abord je vous remercie de l'autorisation que vous m'avez donnez pour aller interroger Sirius Black, c'était extrêmement aimable de votre part. »

Fudge secoua la main pour dire que ce n'était rien. Depuis l'histoire de la succession, il faisait tout pour être dans les petits papiers du chef de la famille Potter, aussi stupide soit-il, il savait que ce dernier pouvait le briser si l'envie lui en prenait. Alex continua :

« Si, si, c'était très aimable, malheureusement j'ai appris certaines choses en sondant son esprit, croyez bien que je ne porte pas Sirius Black dans mon cœur, loin s'en faut, je lui voue une haine féroce ! Mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'il est innocent ! »

Fudge le regarda avec des yeux exorbités, et interrogea Lucius du regard pour savoir si cela n'était pas qu'une vaste blague de mauvais gout, mais le blond confirma :

« C'est hélas vrai monsieur le ministre. Black n'était pas le gardien du secret, il semblerait que c'était Pettigrow, un coup de bluff pour tromper celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Cet imbécile de Croupton n'a même pas vérifié avant d'enfermer quelqu'un à Azkaban ! »

Alex remercia mentalement son ami, mettre tout sur le dos de Croupton était une brillante idée, ainsi Fudge pourrait s'en sortir sans trop de mal. Il insista :

« Croupton à manquer à tous ses devoirs ! Heureusement qu'il n'a pas été élu à votre place, mais qu'attendre de quelqu'un incapable de voir que son propre fils est un mangemort ? »

Fudge hésita, il pourrait facilement se dédouaner de l'emprisonnement de Black, comme le disait les deux sorciers, c'était Croupton qui était responsable, mais remettre un homme aussi mal vu, fusse à tort, en liberté était tout de même une décision lourde de conséquence ! Lucius insista :

« Monsieur le ministre, je pense qu'il serait bon de faire une conférence de presse à ce sujet, Alexandre jouit d'une excellente réputation, après tout, si lui, le propre frère de James Potter et le père adoptif du survivant annonce que Black est innocent qui oserais l'accusé de mensonge ? »

Fudge ne manqua pas le sous-entendu, soit il libérait Black sans faire d'histoire et Alex ferait en sorte qu'il soit salué pour son courage politique dans cette histoire, soit Alex faisait sa conférence de presse en annonçant que malgré les nouvelles preuves, le ministre avait refuser de faire ce qui était juste. Théoriquement il avait le pouvoir de museler la presse, mais face aux chefs de deux anciennes familles de sang-pur, dont l'un était le père adoptif du symbole de la lumière, et qui possédaient tous les deux des parts importantes dans les principaux médias sorciers, il n'aurait aucune chance.

Fudge était peut-être un imbécile corrompu, mais il avait malgré tout un très bon sens politique sans lequel il ne serait pas assis derrière ce bureau, aussi céda-t-il.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison tous les deux. Nous allons organiser une conférence de presse pour demain à la première heure, Alexandre je serais honoré que vous la fassiez ici, je vais faire transférer Black dans les cellules du ministère dès ce soir pour qu'il ne subisse pas plus longtemps l'influence des détraqueurs. Si vous le souhaitez je travaillerais avec vous sur le texte de la conférence. »

Alex approuva :

« C'est très aimable à vous monsieur le ministre, j'accepte avec plaisir. »

Fudge retint un soupir de soulagement, au moins aurait-il la main pour contrôler ce qui serait dit à la presse. Il donna immédiatement des ordres pour le transfert de Black, et les trois hommes se penchèrent sur le texte de la conférence.

Alex en ressortit assez surpris, Fudge était doué pour manipuler l'opinion publique, le texte était un modèle du genre, le nom de Croupton n'était jamais cité et pourtant tout lui retombait dessus, à raison d'ailleurs.

C'est particulièrement satisfait, que Lucius et Alex quittèrent le ministère pour retourner au château des Potter-Lightner. Ils y retrouvèrent Lupin, qui semblait aller beaucoup mieux après une journée de repos dans un endroit confortable où il pouvait manger dignement.

Le loup-garou écouta attentivement les explications d'Alexandre, et faillit s'évanouir quand il comprit que son seul ami encore en vie n'était pas le traitre qu'il croyait. Malgré son ressentiment pour lui, Alex le serra contre lui en voyant le vieil ami de son frère pleurer de soulagement à cette nouvelle.

Alex laissa le loup-garou tranquille ce soir-là, il avait des questions, mais rien qui ne pouvait attendre quelques jours, Lupin devait se remettre de la pleine lune, et de la nouvelle, il serait bien temps de l'interroger quand il se serait remis de tout cela.

Les trois hommes dinèrent en tentant, avec difficulté, de trouver des sujets de conversation qui ne leur rappellerait pas leurs années d'études. Aucun d'eux ne s'éternisa, une fois le dessert desservit, et ils réintégrèrent tous leurs chambres.

Le petit déjeuner fut un peu plus détendu, avant tout parce que Lupin ne se leva pas en même temps que les deux autres qui purent donc parler tranquillement. Quand Lupin les rejoignit ils filèrent, consciemment ou pas, dans leurs salles de bain, laissant le loup-garou seul, ce qui ne lui posait pas de problème. Quand Alex ressorti de ses ablutions, il attrapa Lupin par le bras et l'emmena dans son laboratoire, pour le faire grimper sur une petite estrade.

Le loup-garou se laissa faire, et Alex fit apparaitre différente illusions de robes et autres vêtements, jusqu'à finalement arrêter son choix en disant :

« Tu dois être parfait aujourd'hui Lupin, pas question que tu te pointe au ministère avec tes haillons ! »

L'autre acquiesça, mais jugea utile de préciser :

« Alexandre, la conférence est dans moins de 45 minutes, même avec la magie… »

Le brun sourit :

« Homme de peu de foi ! Va donc prendre ta douche, et je te promets que tu auras cette robe quand tu ressortiras ! »

Lupin n'insista pas et obéit à son hôte. Quand il ressortit de sa chambre, toujours avec ses vieux vêtements, Alex lui tendit une petite bague en or ornée de petits rubis :

« Mets là ! »

Le loup-garou obéit et Alex le traina devant un miroir, qui lui renvoya l'image d'un homme, bien moins âgé que ce qu'il pensait, bien moins ravagé par la malédiction, et mieux habillé que jamais dans cette robe argentée brodée de runes dorées. Lupin dévisagea Alex dans le miroir, qui lui adressa un vrai sourire, chose rare entre Alex et les maraudeurs :

« Ce que tu vois est évidement une illusion, mais ciblée sur ton corps, elle suivra tout tes mouvements comme un vêtement normal, c'est une idée de Zach et Drago, ils détestent les vêtements trop lourd et ils ont trouvés ca lors de leur premier année. »

Lupin sourit :

« Zach hein ? »

Alex approuva :

« Quand nous nous sommes cachés de Dumbledore, il fallait bien lui trouver un autre nom, et l'avantage de Zachary, c'est qu'il y a toujours Harry dedans. Quand nous lui avons dit toute la vérité, il a souhaité garder le nom de Zach, il est inscrit à Poudlard sous le nom de Zachary Harry Potter-Lightner. »

Lupin hocha la tête :

« J'aimerais le voir, et ton mari également. »

Il garda le silence un petit moment puis dit :

« Merci Alexandre, merci pour tout, d'avoir pris soin de lui, de faire libérer Sirius et de m'avoir amené ici, je sais que tu nous déteste, et tu as les meilleurs raisons du monde, alors merci, vraiment. »

Alex sourit au vieil ami de son frère et dit :

« Je t'en prie, mais laisse-moi préciser une chose, je hais Black, vraiment, mais pas toi, toi j'ai vite compris pourquoi tu le faisais, et même si je trouvais que ce n'était pas très gryffi comme attitude, j'ai compris dès que j'ai compris que tu étais loup-garou. Des 4, ça a toujours été à toi que j'en ai le moins voulu. Dans d'autres circonstances, je suis certains que nous aurions pu être amis. »

Lupin lui rendit un sourire timide, et ils retrouvèrent Lucius pour se rendre au ministère.

Fudge n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié et tous les représentants de la presse sorcière anglaise et internationale étaient là. Ils furent mitraillés par des centaines de photographes, en traversant la marée humaine pour rejoindre le bureau du ministre. Fudge les attendaient en compagnie des trois aurors et de Black. Lupin retint difficilement ses larmes en serrant son vieil ami contre lui, ils se murmurèrent des excuses sans fin, l'un regrettant de l'avoir cru coupable, l'autre de l'avoir abandonné sans pensé une seconde à lui. Lucius pris un air dégouté devant cet étalage de bon sentiments digne de Poufsouffle, et Alex lui lança un sourire amusé, il savait que le froid mangemort était malgré tout touché pas cette scène.

Tout ce petit monde se rendit dans la salle de presse, où les journalistes se serrèrent comme des sardines tant ils étaient nombreux. Alex monta sur l'estrade et le silence ce fit.

« Mesdames, messieurs, je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous, si ce n'est tous, on reconnut l'homme qui se tient derrière moi, il s'agit en effet de Sirius Black, tristement connu pour avoir trahit mon frère et ma chère belle-sœur. J'ai récemment voulu voir cet homme, je voulais comprendre pourquoi il avait trahit ! Pourquoi il avait abandonné une amitié si profonde et déshonoré sa charge de parrain. Il m'a affirmé son innocence, et pour le prouver il m'a sciemment laissé explorer son esprit. Ce qui m'a permis de voir qu'il disait la vérité, Sirius Black n'était pas le gardien du secret ! Le coupable était Peter Pettigrow que monsieur Black à lui-même dument châtié à l'époque ! J'ai évidemment avertit le ministre Fudge dès que j'ai eu ces informations, et dans sa grande sagesse notre estimé ministre a tout de suite mis fin à l'emprisonnement injustifié de monsieur Black. Le ministère m'a chargé de vous dire que les coupables de cette lamentable erreur judiciaire, ou plutôt de ce déni flagrant de justice, monsieur Black n'ayant jamais été jugé, seraient poursuivis et punis de la façon la plus sévère. En attendant, monsieur Black est déclaré innocent de tous les crimes retenus contre lui, il repart avec les excuses les plus sincères et désolés du ministère, et tous ses droits de sorcier lui sont rendus, ainsi que la somme de 500 000 galions à titre de dommages et intérêts. Je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre que d'autres personnes ont subis le même sort que monsieur Black, le ministre a donc décidé que tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban enfermés sans procès seront interrogés sous veritasserum pour juger de leur culpabilité. Cette lamentable affaire, me fait penser à une citation, moldue mais pleine de sens. Ceux qui abandonnent une part de leur liberté pour un peu de sécurité ne méritent ni l'un ni l'autre. Souvenons-nous tous de cette phrase, l'avenir nous obligeras peut-être à subir cette tentation, alors n'oublions pas, n'oublions pas qu'un homme innocent à passer presque 13 années à Azkaban, à cause de notre propre lâcheté et des ambitions politique de certains. Aujourd'hui nous avons pu, par chance, réparer cette erreur, souhaitons que cela n'arrive plus jamais. Je me permets, au nom de monsieur Black, et au mien propre, de remercier mon cher ami le ministre Fudge pour sa grande bravoure dans cette affaire, puisqu'il aurait aisément pu ignorer les faits que je lui rapportais, alors mon cher Cornélius, merci de tout cœur de rendre son parrain à mon fils adoré. »

Sur ce, Alex serra Fudge dans ses bras, sous les applaudissements des journalistes, qui tentèrent de posés plusieurs questions, mais Alex mis fin à la conférence de presse, et fila en compagnie de Lucius, Sirius et Remus à la cheminée la plus proche pour se rendre chez lui.

Les 4 sorciers s'installèrent au bord de la piscine, et Alex commença :

« Bon, ne croyez pas tous les deux que je vous ai tiré de vos misères respective pour le seul plaisir de votre compagnie !

Comme si j'allais croire un truc pareil !

L'influence des détraqueurs sur toi t'aurait-elle dotée d'un cerveau Black ? C'est un sujet d'étude intéressant. Je veux savoir qui était au courant de la localisation de James et Lily ? »

Les deux maraudeurs s'entreregardèrent, et Lupin répondit :

« Et bien, le rat évidement, Sirius, moi, et Albus. »

Alex hocha la tête :

« Remus, comment l'as-tu appris ? Si tu ne savais pas que c'était Peter le gardien du secret, c'est qu'il ne te l'as pas dit directement.

En effet, j'ai reçu un hibou avec un parchemin vierge, il s'activait avec le même mot de passe que la carte des maraudeurs, et dessus était écrit l'adresse de James et Lily.

Et tu n'as pas reconnus l'écriture ?

Non c'était tracé avec ce que les moldus appellent un trace-lettre et un stylo moldu, impossible de savoir qui l'avait envoyé. »

L'héritier hocha pensivement la tête, pour le moment rien ne prouvait qu'Albus n'avait pas donné son frère et sa belle-sœur, il se tourna vers Black :

« Qui as eu l'idée de prendre Peter comme gardien ? »

L'ancien prisonnier réfléchit et expliqua :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, James m'avait dit que ça ne pouvait pas être moi c'était trop évident, la preuve ! Nous avons discuté longtemps pour choisir, il pensait à toi, mais n'était pas très à l'aise à cette idée. Au final nous avons fait le tour des gens en qui nous avions confiance, et quand j'ai parlé de Peter il a sauté sur l'occasion, disant qu'il était tellement peu doué que personne n'y penserais. Ca semblait assez malin, et nous avions confiance en lui. »

Alex grogna, ce n'était pas suffisant, mais il sentait que Dumbledore n'était pas étranger à cette affaire, il se tourna de nouveau vers le loup-garou :

« Lupin, quand tu passais les voir, à tu vu ou sentis quelque chose de particulier avec tes sens de loup ? »

Le loup-garou réfléchit et secoua la tête :

« Non, enfin rien de différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais, il y avait des charmes d'alarmes posés par Albus au cas où, mais c'était normal. »

Alex secoua la tête :

« Et avec tous ces charmes d'alarmes, comment Albus a pu ne pas arriver à temps ?

Il me l'a expliqué, quand tu-sais-qui à attaquer, il n'était pas dans son bureau. »

Le brun secoua la tête, effaré par la naïveté du loup-garou :

« Tu es en train de me dire, que Albus Dumbledore, ordre de merlin première classe, vainqueur de Grindelwald et tout, n'a pas réussis à fixer de simples charmes d'alarmes sur un objet qu'il pouvait emporter ? C'est ce que tu me dis Lupin ? Qu'alors que Zach était le potentiel sauveur du monde sorcier, le soi-disant dirigeant de la lumière à fait une bourde aussi énorme que ça ? »

Le loup-garou se sentit très bête d'un coup, bien évidement que Dumbledore aurait pu raccorder les charmes à n'importe quoi d'autre qu'à son bureau. Les deux maraudeurs sentirent une brusque impression de crainte descendre le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales, Dumbledore aurait sciemment mis James et Lily en danger ?

Alex s'adressa à Lucius :

« Ce n'est pas une preuve devant un tribunal, mais je pense que nous pouvons partir du principe que le vieux fou à fait ce dont nous le soupçonnions. »

Lucius hocha la tête, extérieurement impassible, mais intérieurement il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux, d'une part parce que Dumbledore, qui n'appartenait même pas au conseil des sangs avait sacrifié deux sang-purs, mais aussi parce qu'il avait mis Zach en danger, Zach qui était comme son fils !

Alex clôtura leur petite réunion :

« Lupin emmène le chien se faire toiletter, il put la mort, demain je vous emmènerais en France pour qu'il se rachète une baguette. Et si tu le souhaite je vous y laisserais, les lois concernant les loups garous sont 1000 fois moins dures là-bas. »

Black lui montra élégamment son majeur, mais suivit néanmoins son ami, qui s'arrêta sur le seuil :

« Alex j'aimerais, et je pense Sirius aussi, rencontrer Zach. »

Alex hocha la tête, ce n'était pas étonnant, et il donna son accord :

« Très bien, si Lucius veut bien vous accueillir, vous pourrez venir avec nous quand nous irons le retrouver. »

Le blond ne sembla pas vraiment apprécier l'idée, mais Zach avait le droit de connaitre les amis de son père biologique, aussi donna-t-il son accord du bout des lèvres.

Après que Black eut retrouvé une apparence humaine, et ai quasiment vidé le garde-manger, les 4 sorciers transplanèrent sur l'île des Malefoy.

Toute la petite famille accueillit avec plaisir les deux chefs de clans, et resta incertain devant les deux autres hommes que beaucoup ne connaissaient pas. Narcissa fut la première à s'avancer et elle embrassa gentiment son cousin :

« Bienvenu Sirius, je suis contente que tu aies été libérer, et plus encore que tu ne sois pas coupable. »

Sirius la remercia, et la blonde salua Lupin :

« Remus, ravie de te voir également. »

Sur cela, Alex fit les présentations :

« Voici Killian, mon mari, Cédric notre fils adoptif, Thomas son petit ami, Galien, son père, Drago le fils de Lucius et Narcissa, et le compagnon d'âme de Zach, ton filleul Sirius. »

Les deux maraudeurs saluèrent tout le monde, et se laissèrent tomber à genoux devant Zach qui les regardait avec de grands yeux ébahit, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces 2 hommes. Sirius était bouleversé de la ressemblance de Zach avec James, il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 13 ans et de se tenir face à son meilleur ami. Il tendit doucement la main vers le petit brun, qui sembla hésité, il interrogea son papa du regard qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant. Zach daigna serrer la main que son parrain lui tendait, et se dernier l'attira brusquement contre lui pour le serrer fortement dans ses bras.

« Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolé. »

Zach grimaça, Harry n'existait plus, il était Zach, et entendait bien qu'on l'appelle par son nom ! Mais son papa posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, il serait bien temps de dresser le clébard à utiliser le vrai nom de son fils, pour le moment, il ne voulait pas qu'un mur se dresse entre eux. Il aurait certes préféré que Black ne mette pas un pied dans la vie de son fils, mais par respect pour son frère et sa belle-sœur, qui avait choisi Black comme parrain de leur fils, il le laisserait exister pour Zach.

Black finit par lâcher le petit brun, qui prit sa voix la plus douce et enfantine pour préciser :

« Monsieur parrain, je m'appelle Zach, c'est mon nom et je l'aime. »

Les adultes sourirent, les Potter-Lightner et les Malefoy davantage que les autres, car ils savaient que le petit monstre était en train de simplement manipuler l'animagus qui tomba dans le piège à pieds joints :

« Bien sur Zach, excuse-moi, c'est juste que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais encore Harry, mais je ferais attention promis, et n'hésite pas à me lancer un sort si je me trompe ! »

Cela ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, malgré l'interdiction de magie des élèves de premier cycle, Zach et Drago, d'une connaissaient assez de magie sans baguette pour ne pas se faire repérer, et de deux n'étaient pas sur le territoire anglais, donc pas soumis à ses règles, ce que Black ignorait, mais appris bien vite, à ses dépens. Mais le maraudeur fut plutôt beau joueur, estimant que les mauvais tours de son filleul prouvaient immanquablement qu'il était le digne héritier des maraudeurs.

Les deux hommes restèrent une semaine, ce qui suffit amplement à Zach pour attacher son parrain la tête en bas à un arbre, cela simplement vêtu d'une feuille de vigne à lui colorer les cheveux en blond Malefoy et à lui faire proclamer son amour inconditionnel à Alex et Lucius et le bloquer pendant 24h dans sa forme d'animagus. C'est donc assez soulagé que l'ancien prisonnier quitta l'île en compagnie d'Alex et de Lupin pour l'appartement lyonnais des Potter-Lightner. Alex leur montra l'allée verte, et les accompagna chez Dulac pour que Black puisse obtenir une nouvelle baguette.

Ceci fait, le chef du clan Potter remis à Lupin un petit fascicule du ministère français destiné aux loups garous étrangers qui s'exilaient chez eux, et ils étaient nombreux vu les lois anti loups garous qui fleurissaient dans plusieurs pays voisins. Puis, il posa à Sirius la dernière question qui lui taraudait l'esprit :

« Black, comment as-tu retrouvé le rat à l'époque ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules :

« C'était un sort qui permet à un maraudeur d'en retrouver un autre, mais j'ai quand même eu du mal, la trace était infime, comme s'il n'appartenait plus vraiment à notre groupe, ce qui était le cas en fait, il nous a trahit, et je doute que le sort fonctionnerais encore aujourd'hui s'il était encore en vie. Mais comme de toute façon cet imbécile s'est fait exploser tout seul. »

Alex se figea :

« Comment ça il s'est fait exploser tout seul ? Ce n'est pas toi qui lui as lancé ce sort ? »

Black secoua la tête :

« Tu me prends pour un malade ? Il y avait plein de moldus autour, je n'allais pas risquer de les blesser ! Non, ce sale rat à commencer à hurler que j'avais trahit James et Lily et ensuite il s'est fait exploser, sans doute en essayant de me lancer un sort, mais comme il a toujours été nul, ça ne m'as pas surpris plus que cela. »

Le chef du clan Potter était blanc de rage, il explosa :

« CRETIN DE CLEBS ! ON N'A JAMAIS RETROUVE SON CORPS ! UNIQUEMENT UN PUTAIN DE DOIGT QU'IL A TRES BIEN PU SE COUPER LUI-MÊME ! »

Sirius devint blanc à son tour, d'une vois timide il demanda :

« Tu crois qu'il est vivant ? »

Le brun se calma au prix d'un gros effort :

« J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Tu vas lancer ce sort des maraudeurs tout de suite ! »

Black ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, mais il quitta rapidement la transe en secouant la tête :

« Désolé, je ne le sens pas, il n'est plus un maraudeur, ou bien tu te trompes et il est mort. »

Alex grogna :

« Tu parierais la sécurité de Zach là-dessus ? »

Sirius secoua vivement la tête, il aimait son filleul, même en ayant passé qu'une semaine avec lui, il était tombé fou de ce petit bonhomme à l'air angélique, mais capable de faire des blagues pire que celles des maraudeurs sans sourciller. Alex souffla un bon coup et réfléchit à l'endroit où pouvais se trouver le rat.

Il ne connaissait pas Pettigrow très bien, mais il se souvenait tout de même qu'il était d'une gourmandise sans nom, et supportait difficilement le manque de confort, nul doute qu'il avait trouvé refuge dans une demeure confortable, mais personne n'aurait hébergé un inconnu surtout quand il était officiellement décédé depuis 12 ans. Donc il avait dû vivre la majorité du temps sous sa forme d'animagus, les rats n'étaient pas bien vu dans le monde moldu, donc il devait vivre chez des sorciers, comme animal de compagnie, d'autant plus que cela lui permettrait de se tenir au courant des nouvelles. Malheureusement beaucoup de familles sorcières avaient des rats comme animaux de compagnie, en particulier pour les jeunes enfants, c'étaient des animaux propres, malins, qui ne représentaient pas de danger et ne prenaient pas de place. Comment trouver un rat parmi des centaines ?

« Tous les deux, vous allez me dire exactement à quoi il ressemble sous sa forme de rat ! En détails, je veux savoir comment se comporte chaque poil de son sale petit corps velu ! Je veux connaitre son empreinte magique comme si c'était la mienne ! »

Les deux maraudeurs échangèrent un regard, et Lupin parla :

« Alex ça remonte à 13 ans, je serai bien incapable de te dire la moindre chose utile, et je doute que Sirius puisse faire mieux après son séjour à Azkaban. »

Alex grogna :

« Vous allez vous demerder pour retrouver cette sale petite merde ! C'est votre responsabilité, le dernier de votre troupe de dégénérés, alors c'est votre problème. Mais si jamais il met mon fils en danger, croyez bien que vous allez regretter, toi tes vacances à Azkaban et toi tes problèmes mensuels ! Les deux ne seront rien à côté de ce que je vous ferais subir. »

Les deux autres déglutirent péniblement, Alex transpirait de puissance magique, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le moindre doute sur son sérieux. Résolu à calmer le jeu autant que possible, Sirius dit :

« On pourrais peut-être mettre une annonce dans la gazette. »

Le chef du clan Potter le regarda comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

« Genre, cherche rat des champs perdu depuis treize ans, avec un doigt manquant à une patte ? Tu as d'autres idées comme celle-là ? »

Lupin resta silencieux un moment puis lâcha :

« C'est peut-être pas si débile que ça en a l'air Alex, bien sûr que personne ne va répondre à cette annonce, mais lui à de forte chance de la voir, il comprendra et auras peur de se faire attraper, il va faire des erreurs et fuir. »

Alexandre réfléchit à son tour, après tout ça ne coutait pas grand-chose, et ça pouvait marcher :

« Très bien, mais ça ne vous empêcheras pas de le chercher ! »

Les deux autres approuvèrent vigoureusement, Alex semblait s'être calmé, et c'était déjà un bon point.

Sur ce, le chef du clan Potter les laissa, et rejoignit sa famille sur l'île des Malefoy.

Craignant pour la sécurité de son fils, il prit Lucius à part :

« Lucius, est-ce que Drago étudie pour devenir animagus ? »

Le blond secoua la tête :

« Non, la famille estime que c'est une déchéance que de se transformer en animal. »

Le brun soupira d'exaspération :

« Tu sais bien que ça permet de mieux contrôler sa magie, les longues séances de méditations pour apprivoiser sa ou ses formes donne une meilleure maitrise. Je pense que ce serait bien que ton fils s'y mette, il a un très bon contrôle, mais j'ai jeté œil sur lui après le lien et cela à réveiller la part dormante de sa magie, il a besoin de la contrôler, les simples études ne suffiront pas, il lui faut plus. »

Lucius hocha la tête :

« J'ai fait de même, avec lui et Zach, les deux ont fortement gagnés en puissance depuis qu'ils sont liés, je suis d'accord sur le fait que Drago doit avoir un meilleur contrôle de sa magie, mais je ne peux pas autoriser ca Alex, ça fait partie des traditions de la famille, je suis désolé. Mais à défaut, nous pouvons lui apprendre la méditation, et lui expliquer la nécessité de pratiquer assidument. »

A défaut d'autre chose, Alex accepta, puis il expliqua la situation au blond :

« Pettigrow est certainement vivant, ce n'est pas l'autre débile de clébard qui a fait exploser la rue il y a 12 ans, c'est Pettigrow. J'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à Zach, j'ai ordonné aux deux boulets de le traquer, mais je préfèrerais savoir nos enfants plus aptes à se défendre. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil incrédule :

« Plus apte à se défendre Alex ? Ils mettraient une raclée à un sorcier adulte avec une main attaché dans le dos et sans baquette, comment pourraient-ils à 13 ans être plus aptes à se défendre ? »

Alex lui fit un sourire penaud :

« Je sais tout cela, mais je m'inquiète, je n'aime pas savoir que certains mangemort n'appartenant pas au conseil rodent autour de mon petit garçon. »

Lucius lui serra l'épaule en lui faisant un sourire rassurant :

« Ton petit garçon est un magister, triple héritier, qui a déjà vaincu Voldemort deux fois, sans compter Drago, Cédric, Thomas et cette infernale bestiole qui me prends pour une carpette, je doute qu'il risque grand-chose. »

Alex acquiesça de mauvaise grâce, mais laissa tomber néanmoins. Lucius avait raison, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de s'inquiéter, mais il avait raison tout de même.

La famille élargies profita donc du soleil et de l'eau, Thomas appris finalement à nager, pas très bien, mais il apprit malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans la mer, la piscine était bien plus sure. Particulièrement depuis que Zach avait eu la brillante, et unilatérale, idée d'enchanté la piscine pour qu'une personne se noyant soit immédiatement sortie de l'eau. Le sort n'était pas très compliqué, il faisait partie des sorts basiques qu'on lançait sur une piscine quand on avait des enfants en bas âge. Plus sage qu'un adolescent lambda, Thomas en fut à peine humilier, il savait que Zach avait fait cela pour le protéger, le lien d'âme était toujours présent, et aucun d'eux n'auraient pu faire quelque chose de sciemment cruel ou humiliant à un autre.

Galien revint d'un de ses voyages quelques jours plus tard en compagnie de Quentin, Zach le salua avec chaleur, il n'avait pas oublié que le mage avait été le seul à les accueillir aimablement, comme dans la cité des mages il était vêtu de blanc, à la différence qu'il ne portait pas de robes, mais un pantalon en lin et t-shirt moulant, Thomas et Cédric eurent du mal à penser à autre chose qu'au corps musclé du mage quand il expliqua la situation devant tout le monde.

« Tous mes frères sont avec moi, nous avons tissé le plus grand canevas jamais vu pour modifier les liens entre les garçons. Voilà ce que nous allons tenter de faire, nous laisserons les deux couples ensembles, mais il n'y aura plus d'interaction sexuelle entre les grands et les petits, cela convient-il à tout le monde ? »

Les garçons et leurs parents hochèrent la tête, et Quentin continua :

« La modification va être extrêmement longue et fatigante pour tout le monde, je doute qu'aucun de nous soit capable de quoi que ce soit pendant 48 heures. Aussi je compte sur vous – il se tourna vers les adultes – pour nous garder tous en sécurité, aucun de vous ne devras nous toucher pendant ce temps-là, faites tout par magie. Le moindre effleurement serait catastrophique ! Cela vous intègrerait dans le lien et de la façon la plus intense qui soit, vous seriez totalement incapable de résister à coucher avec l'un de nous, même avec votre propre enfant ! – Les adultes prirent un air dégouté – Oui ! Les garçons vont tous se coucher, ça feras toujours ça de moins, au cas où notre rétablissement prenne plus de temps, vous lancerez des sorts pour nous nourrir. Mais ne nous touchez pas ! C'est bien clair ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête, et le mage précisa :

« Pour défaire le lien, je dois m'y intégrer, je le quitterais dans un deuxième temps, mais je vous préviens qu'il y a un risque que je ne puisse plus le quitter, déjà que le lien est extrêmement puissant, mais quand je l'intègrerais ce sera encore pire, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution si vous vous voulez défaire l'aspect sexuel entre les grands et les petits. Heureusement je n'ai pas à intégrer cette composante avec les petits, seulement avec les grands. Vous comprenez ce que ça signifie les garçons ? »

Il dévisageait les deux adolescents, et Cédric dit en rougissant :

« Que vous devez coucher avec nous. »

Quentin acquiesça :

« En effet, pour information ce n'est pas la seule solution, je pourrais tisser doucement un lien avec votre canevas, mais cela prendrait des mois, et ça ne me permettrais pas d'agir sur la composante sexuelle qu'il y a avec les petits, je dois la « vivre » pour la comprendre et la défaire. Mais le choix vous appartient. »

Thomas et Cédric s'entreregardèrent, et le demi-sang fit un signe à son petit ami, le laissant choisir, il précisa :

« Je te suivrais quoique tu décides mon amour. »

Cédric avait beau ne pas être troubler par l'idée de recoucher avec les petits dans l'avenir, il savait que c'était « mal », d'un point de vue intellectuel, et si la seule solution était de transférer, temporairement ou pas, cette envie sur le mage, et bien c'était beaucoup moins dérangeant. Il hocha doucement la tête, et demanda :

« Comment on procède ? »

Quentin sortit une fiole de sa poche :

« C'est l'aphrodisiaque le plus puissant qui existe, nous le partagerons ce soir, la pièce sera scellée, et nous n'aurons que nous pour satisfaire nos désirs, ainsi j'intègrerais votre canevas avec derrière moi, celui que j'ai tissé avec tous mes frères. Nous pourrons agir dès demain. »

Le poufsouffle hocha la tête, gêné, mais il le ferait pour ses petits frères adorés.

Sur ce, la journée se déroula dans une certaine tension, tous savaient que cela ne serais pas simple, mais c'était la seule solution. Killian, résolu à les faire penser à autre chose demanda au mage :

« Avez-vous avancez concernant les phylactères de Voldemort ? »

Quentin hocha la tête :

« Oui, nous pouvons affirmer qu'il y en a 7 en tout, c'est déjà un premier point, avec le temps nous serons capable de les trouver tous, les détruire risque d'être un peu plus compliquer, d'autant plus que j'imagine que vous ne voulez pas que Voldemort s'en rende compte. »

Les adultes hochèrent la tête, et le mage continua :

« Avec du temps nous devrions pouvoir libérer sans heurts les fragments d'âmes, privés de support physiques ou de corps, ils disparaitront sans que Voldemort s'en aperçoive. Avec une approche plus brutale, j'ignore s'il pourrait s'en rendre compte, à sa place j'aurais fait en sorte que oui, mais qui sait. La seule chose que nous ayons apprises en plus, est que 2 des phylactères sont des créatures vivantes, dans leur cas, les tuer suffira, je suis sûr à 100% qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte. »

Tout le monde fut ravi à cette nouvelle, deux des phylactères seraient donc facile à détruire, c'était déjà un bon point.

Le changement de sujet remplit son but, et personne ne resta focalisé sur les histoires de lien, bien sûr ils y pensèrent tous à certains moment, mais ça n'occupait plus la première place dans leurs esprits. A l'exception de Quentin, qui était tout à fait conscient qu'il pouvait rester lié aux garçons, mais c'était un risque qu'il était prêt à prendre. Zach était un magister en puissance, protéger par la première Loi, et vu l'accueil exécrable que lui avait réservé ses pairs, il avait le devoir de lui montrer que tous les mages n'étaient pas aussi rancuniers. Le garçon, s'il survivait à son affrontement avec Voldemort, aurait un poids politique sans précédent, et Quentin caressait le rêve de réconcilier mages et sorciers grâce à ce petit bonhomme. Alors oui, il prendrait le risque de rester lié à lui et aux autres.


	12. Chapter 12

Ptit blabla de mouaa: Bon! Comme vous le constaterez la 3° année est très courte, puisque, une fois qu'on enlève Sirius il n'y a plus grand chose, mais rassurez vous, la 4° devrait avoir beaucoup plus de matière. Sinon que dire? On m'a reproché les "fôtes d'aurtaugraffe" lol, je plaide coupable! Je suis une bille pour l'ortho et la grammaire j'avoue, d'ailleurs si quelqu'un ce sent de jouer les correcteurs je suis intéressé. On m'a également fait des remarques concernant les "orgies" chose que je peux tout à fait comprendre, je tiens à rassurez ceux qui ont été choqué, il n'y en auras normalement plus.

What else? REVIEW please.

Bizz

AD

Chapitre 12:

Le dîner fut assez tendu, les deux jeunes hommes regardaient le mage par en-dessous, n'osant pas croiser son regard, Cédric encore moins que Thomas, ils étaient tous les deux gêner de voir leur vie sexuelle étalée devant leurs parents et leurs petits frères. Mais personne ne fit la moindre réflexion quand ils disparurent avec Quentin dans leur chambre.

Le mage leur fit un sourire rassurant :

« Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être le meilleur coup du monde, mais je me débrouille malgré tout, ça ne devrait pas être trop terrible ne vous en faites pas. »

Cédric pouffa nerveusement, et Thomas se contenta d'un sourire amusé. Quentin sortit la fiole de potion de sa poche et la tendit au poufsouffle, qui en avala une bonne gorgée avant de la tendre à son petit ami. Ils partagèrent entièrement la potion, et Quentin commença à se déshabiller en disant :

« Je vous conseille de faire de même si vous tenez à vos vêtements. »

Les garçons s'exécutèrent, ce n'était, théoriquement, pas pire que d'être en maillot de bain. Thomas portait un de ses habituels slips blancs qui flattaient son entrejambe, ce qui n'échappa pas au mage qui lui fit un sourire intéressé. Cédric lui, était en boxer gris en satin, cadeau de Thomas qui lui sourit, ravi de voir qu'il portait son présent. Quentin lui, portait un boxer de soie blanche qui ne cachait rien ou pas grand-chose.

La potion commençant à faire effet, Cédric embrassa Thomas à pleine bouche, avant d'aller faire de même avec Quentin. Le mage continua le baiser en faisant reculer le poufsouffle jusqu'au gigantesque lit, sur lequel ils s'affalèrent, rejoignant Thomas qui les y attendaient. La nuit fut inoubliable pour les trois.

Le lendemain matin, Quentin fut le premier à se réveiller dans le lit qu'il avait partagé avec les deux jeunes hommes. Il les regarda dormir et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, ils étaient justes beaux tous les deux. Cédric pelotonné dans les bras d'un Thomas farouchement protecteur, même dans son sommeil. Le mage s'extirpa en douceur du lit pour ne pas les réveiller, récupéra ses vêtements et se glissa dans son boxer avant de quitter la chambre dans le plus grand silence. Il avait à peine refermé la porte qu'il tombait sur Killian et le regard appréciateur qu'il lui lança en souriant, faisant furieusement rougir Quentin. Le blond éclata de rire et le planta là pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Quentin finit par se reprendre et termina de s'habiller, avant de rejoindre le blond dans à table. Lucius, Galien et Killian étaient attablés et discutaient à voix basse, ils saluèrent le mage avec le même sourire grivois que le blond, ce qui le fit de nouveau rougir, il râla pour la forme:

" Mais vous avez quel âge tous les trois! Oui j'ai passé ma nuit à faire une partie à trois, pas de quoi en faire un plat!"

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire, et plongèrent dans leurs tasses de café en pouffant comme des collégiennes. Quentin leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré, puis se servit lui-même en chocolat chaud et viennoiserie.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, savourant cette tranquillité, jusqu'à ce que les deux grands émergent, sans aucune gêne ils se présentèrent en sous-vêtements et saluèrent tout le monde de façon traditionnel à l'exception du mage qu'ils embrassèrent sur les lèvres chacun à leur tour avant de prendre place de part et d'autre de lui. Thomas lui passa un bras affectueux autour des hanches, tandis que Cédric reposait sa tête dans son cou. La potion ne faisait évidement plus effet, mais le lien avait été créé, et les deux adolescents voyaient le mage comme un membre à part entière de leur groupe. Quentin n'étant pas en reste et il subit ses manifestations d'affections avec le plus grand plaisir et le plus grand naturel.

Ayant terminé leur petit déjeuner le trio alla profiter de la piscine, attendant que les marmottes se réveillent, ce qui, dans le cas de Zach et de son père pouvait prendre un certain temps. Mais tous les résidents de l'île finirent par émerger, et le mage put expliquer la situation :

« Le lien est fait. J'appartiens maintenant au groupe, il faut juste un peu de temps pour que le lien se stabilise avec les petits, un jour ou deux je dirais, quand ce sera fait, je pourrais commencer à agir avec l'aide de mes frères. Je vais y aller tout doucement, donc cela prendras du temps, mais tout devrait être finis à la rentrée scolaire. Du moins je l'espère, sinon nous devrons faire sortir les garçons de l'école régulièrement pour que je puisse terminer. »

Zach leva la main pour poser une question, et Quentin l'invita à parler en souriant, comme toujours Zach était incroyablement mignon avec son air enfantin, assis sur les genoux de son papa en sous-vêtements :

« Pourquoi tu viendrais pas à Poudlard plutôt ? »

Quentin sourit :

« Les mages ne peuvent pas approcher de l'école Zach, toi ça ne te pose pas de problème parce que tu es aussi un sorcier, mais je ne pourrais pas pénétrer dans l'école. Donc ce sera à vous de sortir pour que je puisse terminer, si nécessaire. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête, et Quentin parla d'un autre sujet :

« J'ai étudié les horcruxes de Voldemort. Une fois cette histoire de lien terminée, je suis certain de pouvoir localisé les autres sans grand risque, mais ça ne se feras pas du jour au lendemain. Mais j'aurais moins de mal à le faire que les elfes, excuse-moi Galien, mais cela reste de la magie humaine, et j'en suis plus proche que tes semblables. »

Le seigneur elfe hocha la tête en souriant, il n'était pas vexer, et était plutôt ravi que Quentin s'implique dans cette histoire, même avec la première Loi des mages, Quentin n'était absolument pas obligé de s'occuper des phylactères, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas « stricto sensu » une menace directe pour Zach.

Le reste des vacances se déroula sans problème, Zach grandissait doucement, contrairement à Drago qui sembla poussé d'un seul coup, Cédric et Thomas vivaient leur amour dans la plus grande joie, Quentin affaiblissait jour après jour le lien sexuel entre les grands et les petits, enfin rien que de très normal pour tout ce petit monde. Zach se perfectionna dans la pratique de la lyre qu'il avait achetée l'année précédente et régala sa famille de plusieurs morceaux enchanteurs. Killian l'avait grandement félicité en lui disant qu'il avait l'impression d'être sous un charme d'euphorie quand il l'écoutait. Le cerveau, toujours en activité, du petit brun en avait émis une idée un peu folle qu'il se promit d'étudier sitôt qu'il serait de retour à l'école. La fin du mois de juillet vit également une grande avancé pour Zach, il réussit pour la première fois à prendre sa forme d'animagus « personnelle », la panthère !

Tout le monde le félicita grandement, Shadow sans doute plus que les autres, pour lui Zach ne faisait que revêtir sa véritable forme, une forme grâce à laquelle ils pourraient jouer et chasser ensemble. Le turma fut d'ailleurs le meilleur des professeurs pour son « frère de portée », lui apprenant à suivre une proie, à entretenir sa fourrure d'un noir de jais, à faire ses griffes, et tant d'autres choses que seuls les félins faisaient. Sur les conseils de son papa, Zach passa trois jours et trois nuits sous sa forme animale pour la ressentir entièrement, des moustaches à la pointe de la queue, il lui conseilla également de se transformer au moins une fois par semaine la première année, lui permettant de faire totalement sienne les impressions de ce nouveau corps.

Le seul petit problème qui se posa suite à cette transformation, fut que Drago eut envie de pouvoir rejoindre son âme-sœur dans ses chasses avec le turma, ce qui donna lieu à une des rares disputes entre Lucius et son fils. Le chef de la famille Malefoy dut réexpliquer à sa progéniture que la tradition lui interdisait de devenir animagus, sous prétexte qu'un de leurs ancêtres avait décréter que cela était une déchéance. Cela donna lieu à quelques réflexions bien sentis du plus jeune à l'égard de ses ancêtres « débiles et coincés du c.. », réflexions qui n'eurent pas spécialement l'air de plaire au plus âgé. Zach jugea donc utile de s'occuper de ce petit problème, pour éviter à son âme-sœur le crime de parricide, ou à son oncle de cœur celui d'étrangler sa précieuse progéniture. Il usa donc de son ultime technique mortelle ! Qu'il tenait de son papa, à savoir qu'il alla poser, avec une régularité de métronome, toutes les 5 minutes la question suivante à son oncle :

« Tonton lulu, Drago a le droit de devenir animagus ? »

Il avait bien pensé, au départ à se contenter de sa seconde technique mortelle, le regard de chiot battu avec Shadow, sous forme de chaton, dans les bras, mais les adultes commençaient à développer une certaine résistance à celle-ci. Alors que la technique de répétition… Personne ne pouvait humainement y résister selon son papa, pas même Severus Rogue !

Ce fut donc un Lucius au borde de la crise de nerfs, qui finit par hurler :

« OUI IL PEUT SALE GAMIN ! »

Ce à quoi le petit brun se contenta de répondre :

« Merci tonton, mais c'était pas la peine de crier. »

Pour ensuite le planter là et aller retrouver son ami blond, pour l'informer du changement de point de vue de son père, changement totalement de plein gré selon lui.

Killian, Alex et Narcissa ne se privèrent pas de se moquer de Lucius, le terrible mangemort qui avait céder devant un gamin de 13 ans. A la grande exaspération du dit mangemort.

Drago entreprit donc son apprentissage d'animagus, et malgré l'avis de ce fameux ancêtre coincé, il existait toujours dans les archives familiales, le rituel propre aux Malefoy. Drago subit donc la même chose que Zach et Neville, il se retrouva nu dans un cercle de runes tracées avec son sang, celui de son père et d'autre petites choses.

Sans être du niveau de celle de Zach, la libération d'énergie fut prodigieuse, et Lucius put profiter des charmes de matelassage sur le sol et les murs pour admirer les futures formes de son fils unique. Formes qui se limitèrent à 3, ce qui, du point de vue de n'importe quel sorcier était déjà extraordinaire. La première à apparaitre fut sa forme naturelle, un majestueux tigre de Sibérie, Lucius ne put retenir un sourire de fierté, Drago serait magnifiquement beau sous cette forme, quelle idée de stupide de voir en cela une déchéance ! La seconde forme du petit blond fut, Lucius le découvrirait plus tard, celle de la Pierre de Serpentard, un Quetzalcóatl, un serpent à plumes aux pouvoir de guérison sans comparaison, l'opposé complet d'un basilic ! La dernière forme de son fils, laissa Lucius totalement estomaqué, cette forme-là venait du lien d'âme avec Zach, aucun doute là-dessus, cette dernière forme était un dragon blanc.

Zach fut totalement ravi à l'énoncé des formes de son âme-sœur, le tigre leur permettrait de jouer tous les trois avec Shadow, et le Quetzalcóatl de voler tous ensemble quand lui-même aurait maitrisé le phœnix. Mais qu'en plus, lui et Drago est la capacité de devenir un couple de dragons, ça c'était au-delà des mots en matière de truc cool !

Drago se promit de travailler intensément sur sa première forme, il voulait pouvoir se transformer le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre Zach dans ses chasses avec Shadow. Lucius lui, fut quelque peu surpris que les Pierres, aient des formes d'animagus propres, il questionna Cédric sur ce point, après tout, le garçon était la Pierre de Poufsouffle, il devait être au courant puisqu'il travaillait lui-même sur sa transformation. Du moins, cela était la théorie, dans la pratique, Cédric n'avait jamais voulu parler de son travail sur les animagus à son père, et donc, ce dernier ne l'avait jamais soumis au rituel de sang propre à la famille Digory, ainsi donc l'adolescent n'avait connaissance que de sa forme propre. Un gigantesque loup, il n'avait pas eu à chercher la signification de cette forme très loin, les loups étaient connus pour défendre les petits de la meute que ce soit les leurs ou non.

Alex, en tant que chef du clan Potter, auquel appartenait la famille Digory, et tuteur de Cédric, pris donc sur lui d'exécuter le rituel de sang, ce qui permis de révéler la forme propre à la Pierre de Poufsouffle, un Abraxan, un cheval ailé de très grande taille. Devant la confirmation que chaque Pierre avait bien une forme propre à cette fonction, Lucius entreprit des recherches sur ce fameux ancêtre qui avait décrété que les transformations animagus étaient une déchéance.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver l'explication, l'ancêtre en question avait eu pour forme propre un niffleur, et n'avait guère apprécié, sans doute pensait-il pouvoir se transformer en une créature noble et imposante, c'est donc par pure vanité qu'il avait établi cette règle stupide, ce qui rassura Lucius sur le fait d'avoir transgresser l'interdit de son aïeul.

Les dernières semaines des vacances apportèrent leur lot de nouvelles plus ou moins surprenantes. Black et Lupin, qui n'avaient pas avancés d'un pouce sur la recherche du rat, avertirent Alex que le vieux dingo leur avait proposé à tous les deux de prendre le poste de professeur de DCFM.

Alex réfléchit longuement avec Lucius, pourquoi le vieux fou faisait cela ? Il devait se douter que les deux dernier maraudeurs travailleraient contre lui, ne serais-ce que par pure reconnaissance envers Alex, sans même parler de Zach qu'ils avaient juré magiquement de protéger. Dumbledore pensait-il faire de la désinformation auprès du brun ? Non il devait savoir également qu'Alex douterait de tout ce qu'ils pourraient lui rapporter. A moins qu'il ne pense pouvoir les retourner, en arguant que Zach serait plus en sécurité s'il en avait la garde ? Peut-être, et cela aurait pu marcher si les deux hommes n'avaient pas réalisé que le directeur avait soit fait une erreur monumentale avec les sortilèges d'alarmes, soit sciemment provoqué la mort de James et Lily. Alex grogna, c'était ça évidemment !

Dumbledore voulait pouvoir plonger dans les esprits des deux hommes pour découvrir ce qu'ils savaient ! Il transplanna immédiatement dans l'appartement de Lyon pour bondir sur les deux maraudeurs :

« Est-ce que vous pratiquez l'occlumencie tous les deux ? »

Les deux hommes, qui étaient avachis sur le canapé à se gaver de séries télés débiles, le regardèrent avec incrédulité, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous aviez un homme débarquant en maillot de bain dans « votre » salon pour vous poser ce genre de question. Lupin fut le premier à réagir :

« Non, enfin moi non, pour Sirius je l'ignore. »

Black hocha la tête :

« Moi oui, comment crois-tu que j'ai pu survivre aussi longtemps dans ma famille de dingos sans cacher mes pensées ? »

Alex acquiesça :

« Tu dois apprendre à Lupin, il doit avoir une défense parfaite avant que vous rencontriez le vieux dingo ! Il ne doit à aucun prix savoir que nous le soupçonnons pour James et Lily, c'est bien clair ? Au pire Black tu accepteras seul son offre, Lupin pourra toujours mettre en avant qu'en tant que loup garou la France est bien meilleure pour sa santé. Maintenant Black laisse-moi tester tes défenses, je veux être sûr que tu tiendras face à Dumbledore. »

Black l'arrêta :

« J'ai pratiqué pendant 12 ans à Azkaban, c'est une des raisons qui ont fait que je ne suis pas devenu fou – Alex ouvrit la bouche, mais il le coupa – Plus fou que je ne l'étais avant, je t'ai coupé la chique là ! »

Alex sourit, curieusement il appréciait de plus en plus Black et Lupin, sans doute qu'ils faisaient tous des efforts pour ne pas raviver la haine qu'il y avait pu avoir entre eux :

« Toucher Black ! Mais par sécurité laisse-moi quand même vérifier. »

L'autre haussa les épaules et le laissa faire.

Alex en ressortit très satisfait, et dit :

« Quand tu jugeras Lupin prêt appelle moi que je teste les siennes, Dumbledore ne dois pas savoir ! »

Les deux maraudeurs approuvèrent, et Alex retourna sur l'île.

Une autre surprise, qui fut rapporté par Lucius, fut qu'en plus du traditionnel poste de DCFM qui devait être pourvu chaque année, un autre poste d'enseignant c'était libéré, celui de SACM, le dernier professeur ayant souhaité profiter un peu de ses derniers membres. En soit rien que de très normal, ce qui l'était moins, c'était que le vieux fou voulait confier ce poste à Hagrid. Ce qui confirma selon Alex et Lucius que le directeur était sénile ! Hagrid avait été renvoyé de Poudlard, à tort certes, mais tout de même, il n'avait pas finis ses études, et Dumbledore souhaitait qu'il enseigne ?

Alex demanda à Lucius et aux autres gouverneurs de mettre leur véto, il avait une bien meilleure idée pour ce poste ! Mais aucun des enfants ne put en savoir davantage, seuls les adultes furent mis au courant.

Le 29 du mois, tout ce petit monde rentra en Angleterre, et le jour suivant fut celui des traditionnelles courses de rentrée scolaire. Il n'y eu pas grand-chose de spécial lors de cette journée, ils croisèrent les Weasley au chaudron baveur qui remercièrent chaleureusement Alex pour avoir résolu le problème de leur petite dernière l'année précédente, et le dernier fils fut égal à lui-même stupide et jaloux. Shadow effraya son pitoyable rat qui fila sous les tables poursuivit par son propriétaire qui fit tomber de nombreux clients sous les hurlements du patron.

Zach et Drago ne se privèrent pas de se moquer du rouquin, tandis que leurs parents dissimulaient leurs sourires, et que les Weasley ne savaient plus où se mettre. Cédric finit par prendre le rouquin en pitié et attrapa le rat grâce à un sort d'attraction avant de le rendre à son propriétaire. Sur ce, ils pénétrèrent sur le chemin de traverse et firent leurs courses, Zach s'approcha de la librairie avec prudence, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde revivre une humiliation semblable à celle de l'an passé. Ce qui le fit s'interroger sur ce qu'était devenus Lockart, Lucius lui expliqua qu'il était en prison pour avoir abusé du sortilège d'oubli pour s'attribuer les mérites d'autres sorciers, dont l'un avait fini par retrouver la mémoire.

Aucun des garçons ne versa de larmes sur le destin cruel de leur ancien professeur.

Le premier septembre arriva plus vite que les garçons ne l'auraient souhaité, et ils retrouvèrent le train qui les emmenais vers leur école, la seule consolation qu'ils eurent fut de savoir que Black et Lupin seraient présents. Cédric était particulièrement déçu, Thomas avait dut partir quelques jours avant la rentrée pour finir plusieurs livraisons aux animaleries sorcières, ce qui était sa principale activité après tout.

Le voyage ne fut pas donc pas très amusant, d'autant moins que le ministère, finalement avertit par Alex et Lucius que Pettigrow était vivant, Black ayant partagé le souvenir de l'explosion par pensine, avait lâché les détraqueurs sur la piste du rat. Pourquoi les sombres gardiens décidèrent d'arrêter le train ? Personne ne le sut, mais toujours est-il que de nombreux élèves ne goutèrent pas spécialement leur présence, heureusement Zach et ses amis purent résister mieux que les autres grâce à leur occlumencie, et finalement les détraqueurs laissèrent le train repartir.

Le vieux fou profita du festin pour faire son traditionnel laïus, sur la forêt interdite, l'interdiction de magie dans les couloirs, le nouveau, ou plutôt les nouveaux professeurs de DCFM, et, enfin, la vraie surprise :

« Comme le professeur Gobeplanche, à souhaiter prendre sa retraite, je vous demande d'accueillir votre nouveau professeur de soin aux créatures magique, monsieur Thomas Leps. »

Dire que les garçons furent surpris, serait un euphémisme, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un Cédric dont le sourire lui mangeais le visage se mette à applaudir à tout rompre, rejoins rapidement par les petits, et leurs camarades. Thomas se retint de justesse de rougir et pris place à la table des professeurs.

Puis Dumbledore continua :

« Comme vous avez pu le remarquer durant le trajet, les détraqueurs ont quittés la prison d'Azkaban, pour rechercher un homme que l'on croyait mort depuis 12 ans, Peter Pettigrow. Je vous enjoins à ne pas vous approcher d'eux, les détraqueurs ne sont sensibles ni aux suppliques, ni à la logique, aussi faites en sorte de ne rien faire pour leur donner une occasion de s'en prendre à vous ! Sur ce, bon appétit ! »

Les petits mangèrent avec appétit, bien qu'ils soient excités comme des puces à l'idée que Thomas soit leur nouveau prof, ils avaient hâte de voir quels créatures fantastiques il allait leur montrer. Cédric lui, était déjà perdu dans ses fantasmes, heu pensées, concernant toutes les possibilités que cela leur donnait, certaines retenues par exemple seraient certainement très intéressantes. Il sourit, il était tellement coincé quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Thomas, et aujourd'hui c'était un tout autre jeu, mais bon il avait quand même du passé par une cérémonie elfique de fertilité, et une partie à trois, les deux pour des raisons excellentes, il avait presque fait cela par sens du sacrifice… Non ! Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus, quoique pour la cérémonie elfique il y avait eu une bonne part de sacrifice, bien sûr aujourd'hui il ne se souvenait que du réveil le lendemain, mais il en avait gardé une impression floue de plénitude absolue. Sa virginité s'étant donc fait la malle lors de la cérémonie, Cédric n'avait plus tellement de raison de se refuser à son petit ami, plus tellement envie non plus d'ailleurs, ce qui était souvent le cas des adolescents mâles de 16 ans qui avaient l'occasion de pratiquer le sport en chambre ! D'autant que les rares scrupules et incertitudes qu'il avait pu lui rester, après quelques semaines à coucher simplement avec son petit ami, avaient définitivement rendus les armes lors de la partie à trois avec Quentin, qui n'avait été nullement affecté par le moindre charme de mémoire ! Cédric se souvenait du moindre détail de cette nuit, et n'était certainement pas prêt d'en oublier, déjà Quentin était une pure bombe, mais en plus son don faisait qu'il savait toujours ce que son ou ses partenaires souhaitaient, au moment précis où ils le souhaitaient. Un coup prodigieux en somme !

Mais Quentin, quoique reconnaissant que les deux garçons fussent loin d'être vilains, n'avait pas couché avec eux pour le plaisir, mais pour le « travail », et une fois que cela avait été fait, il avait combattu la compulsion qui les poussait tous à recommencer, de toutes ses forces. Et il avait eu parfaitement raison ! Il avait fallu tout le mois d'aout pour que l'ensemble des mages d'âmes brident les liens sexuels entre Zach et Drago d'un côté, et Cédric et Thomas de l'autre, ceci fait Quentin c'était soustrait à l'union d'âme, et était redevenu un simple ami pour les garçons. Tout le monde avait d'ailleurs été grandement soulagé à cette nouvelle. Certes les 4 garçons restaient liés, mais de manière totalement fraternelle, il n'y aurait plus aucun risque de dérapage, ce qui convenait très bien à tous les intéressés.

Ce que Cédric n'avait appris qu'après, en fait ce qu'aucun des garçons n'avait su avant que Alex et Killian ne les affranchissent, c'était qu'en intégrant et en agissant sur l'union d'âme, Quentin avait fait une sombre découverte. Dont il n'avait parlé qu'aux adultes.

« Alex, Killian, je dois vous parler ! »

Les deux hommes étaient en train de barboter dans la mer, quand le mage était apparu en affichant une tête de six pieds de long qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ils étaient immédiatement sortis de l'eau et l'avait rejoint dans leur chambre, Quentin ne voulait pas que les autres soient au courant, en tout cas, pas par lui, ce serrait aux Potter-Lightner de décider ce qu'ils feraient de ses informations.

Les parents de Zach s'étaient assis sur leur lit, et avaient attendus que le mage cesse de tourner comme un fauve en cage. Quentin avait finis par se figer et avait lâché la bombe :

« Zach est un des phylactères de Voldemort ! »

Killian en resta scotché, tandis qu'Alex disséqua instantanément l'information en scientifique, il était terrorisé, mais cela n'aiderait pas son fils adoré de pousser des hurlements de peine et de tout nier en bloc. Il entoura son mari de ses bras, et demanda par acquis de conscience :

« Tu en es sur évidement ? »

Le mage leva les yeux au ciel, évidement qu'il en était sûr, il n'aurait pas lâché une bombe pareil sans en être totalement sur. Killian se reprit et demanda à mi-voix :

« Que peut-on faire ? »

Le mage finit par s'asseoir par terre avant de répondre :

« Il n'y a que trois possibilités, et prenez en compte que la première n'est pas aussi dramatique que vous allez le croire de prime abord. La première c'est de tuer Zach, attention je parle temporairement, si nous parvenons à faire arrêter son cœur et à le faire repartir, et les moldus y arrivent, le fragment d'âme de Voldemort sera détruit. La seconde, que mes frères et moi tentions de l'expulser, mais ce sera long, compliqué et sans garantie de réussite, et la troisième de laisser Zach s'en occuper quand il aura acquis de plein droit le titre de magister, à ce moment-là il devrait pouvoir expulser facilement cette chose qui au final n'est pas en accord avec sa magie. Mais c'est de la théorie, je voulais vous avertir avant de contacter Arthur pour qu'il me confirme cette idée, n'étant pas magister, je n'ai qu'une connaissance incomplète de leurs pouvoirs. »

Killian réagit instantanément :

« Fait le venir tout de suite s'il te plait. »

Quentin hocha la tête, et contacta le chef des mages par la pensée, une seconde plus tard, Arthur se tenait debout dans la chambre. Quentin fit les présentations, et, après avoir expliqué la situation, demanda confirmation au magister. Arthur resta pensif un long moment, avant de déclarer :

« Quentin à raison en théorie, mais je serais bien incapable de vous assurer totalement que cela fonctionnera. Cependant je vois une autre possibilité, ça n'a plus été fait depuis l'Exil, mais c'est à mon sens la meilleure solution, ce qu'il faudrait c'est une communion de pouvoir entre Quentin et moi. »

Le dit Quentin, le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit et bredouilla :

« Tu veux faire une communion entre un magister et un mage d'âme ? T'es cinglé ? Tu connais les risques, le conseil ne laissera jamais faire une chose comme ça ! »

Arthur sourit :

« Il suffiras de faire en sorte qu'il ne l'apprenne pas.

Même ! Les risques sont trop grand, tu sais aussi bien que moi que la possibilité que nous restions coincés est non négligeable, et le déchainement de puissance souffleras tout ce qui se trouve à des kilomètres à la ronde ! »

Alex leva la main pour demander des explications, le chef du conseil des mages se fit un plaisir de répondre à ses questions :

« La communion de pouvoir servait à liés les pouvoirs de 2 ou plusieurs mages d'éléments différents. Mais on s'est rapidement rendus compte que si dans la majorité des cas c'était sans grand danger et aisé à défaire, dans le cas d'un magister et d'un mage d'âme, qui sont communément reconnus comme étant les deux classes les plus puissantes, cela déclenchait une réaction magique d'une puissance monstrueuse, et qu'en plus défaire le lien était extrêmement difficile.

Voire impossible.

Faux ! Ca a déjà été fait Quentin, et tu le sais très bien.

C'est risqué pour vous deux ?

Très Killian, Arthur et moi pouvons très bien ne pas en ressortir vivants.

Alors trouvons autre chose ! Nous apprécions vos efforts Arthur, vraiment, mais les mages ont déjà beaucoup trop soufferts à cause de ma famille, et je ne veux pas leur donner une nouvelle raison de déclencher une guerre, sans compter que vos vies n'ont pas moins de valeur que celle de Zach !

C'est faux Alexandre ! Votre famille a au contraire fait tout ce qu'elle a pu à l'époque ! C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui nous permettent d'aider Zach ! De plus, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, Quentin et moi descendons directement du jumeau mage, donc nous sommes cousins ! Et Zach est bien plus important que nous deux, il a un destin hors normes. »

Alex sourit, ainsi les deux hommes étaient de sa famille, éloignés certes, mais tout de même, les fameux jumeaux qui avaient étés, involontairement, à l'origine de la « grande erreur », étaient des Potter, et celui des deux qui était sorcier était leur ancêtre à Zach et lui. Il avait enseigné à ses enfants, qui l'avaient transmis aux leurs, que le massacre des mages était de sa faute, du moins de son point de vue. Chose totalement erroné, même de l'avis des mages, pour les mages c'était le dernier sorcier jusqu'à Zach qui avait mérité un peu de considération, puisqu'il avait souhaité partager tout ce qu'il possédait avec son frère mage, contre l'avis du ministère de l'époque.

Alex revint au présent :

« Raison de plus pour ne pas vous laissez risquer votre vie si vous êtes de la famille ! Arthur peux-tu affirmer qu'une fois que Zach aura maitrisé son pouvoir de magister il ne pourra pas chasser le fragment d'âme ? »

Arthur secoua la tête :

« Non, je ne peux pas, Quentin à raison c'est possible qu'il le puisse, mais je ne peux pas te le garantir non plus. A défaut, il y a une chose que Quentin, avec le canevas, peux faire, il peut isoler le fragment, et ainsi…. »

Il c'était subitement arrêter de parler, et tout le monde voyait qu'une nouvelle idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit :

« Oui ! Oui ca peux marcher ! Quentin tu peux totalement isoler le fragment n'est-ce pas ? »

Le mage d'âme hocha la tête, et Arthur continua :

« Tu peux le condenser pour qu'il prenne le moins de place possible ? »

Quentin acquiesça de nouveau :

« Dans ce cas, il y a une autre possibilité qui n'exigeras pas de communion de pouvoir, nous traiterons la chose en deux temps. Quentin va isoler et condensé le fragment, il n'est pas attaché à l'âme de l'enfant, mais à sa magie, chose sur laquelle je peux agir. Une fois isolé dans une part la plus infime possible de sa magie, je peux supprimer cette part. »

Les deux sorciers le regardèrent sans comprendre, et Arthur expliqua :

« C'est de ca que les sorciers ont toujours eu peur, les magisters peuvent théoriquement supprimé la magie d'un sorcier, bien entendu c'est long, épuisant, et plus le sorcier est puissant, plus c'est difficile, mais c'est possible. »

Killian secoua la tête :

« Je suis peut-être débile, mais en quoi ça nous aide ? »

Le magister sourit :

« Le fragment d'âme survit par magie, sans magie il « mourra », ce serait comme prive une tique de sang.

Mais cela va affecter la magie de Zach, et lui enlever les pouvoirs qu'il tient de Voldemort non ? »

Arthur secoua la tête :

« Non, comment expliqué ça ? La magie d'un sorcier est un cocktail de ses différentes capacités, toutes sont mélangées, je pourrais avec du temps isolé chaque pouvoir de Zach, chacune de ses formes d'animagus par exemple, et une fois cela fait je pourrais effectivement les supprimées. Mais dans le cas qui nous intéresse, ce n'est pas les pouvoirs de Serpentard que Quentin va isoler, tout simplement parce qu'il en est incapable en tant que mage d'âme. Moi je pourrais, mais lui va isoler le fragment d'âme. C'est comme une infusion, les feuilles donnent du gout à l'eau, mais ne se mélange pas, l'eau c'est la magie de Zach, elle est imprégné des capacités qui viennent des feuilles, le fragment d'âme, mais tu peux retirer les feuilles sans retirer le gout et la couleur qu'elles ont données à l'eau. Je suis clair ? »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, et Arthur continua :

« Quentin va rassembler et « compresser » les feuilles, et moi je vais les asséchées si on peut dire. Mais je vais devoir agir tout de suite après Quentin, parce que la « cage » mentale qu'il va créer ne pourra pas résister longtemps, pour reprendre la métaphore, les feuilles sont dans l'eau depuis trop longtemps, et les deux éléments vont combattre ce changement. »

Killian demanda :

« C'est dangereux ? Pour Zach et pour vous ? »

Le magister haussa les épaules :

« On parle d'agir sur sa magie, ce n'est jamais sans risque, mais j'ai tout de même une certaine expérience, dit-toi que c'est comme si il devait subir une opération, le risque zéro n'existe pas, mais avec un bon chirurgien les risques sont bien moindre. »

Au vue des autres possibilités qui s'offraient à eux, les parents de Zach acceptèrent. Les deux mages n'avaient pas perdus de temps, et le jour même, ils s'étaient enfermés avec Zach, laissant tout le monde à la porte. C'était un souvenir horrible pour tout le monde, Arthur s'était bien gardé, à raison, de précisé que Zach allait monstrueusement souffrir lors de l'opération. Le garçon devait rester conscient pour empêcher de toutes ses forces sa magie combattre ce que faisait Quentin d'abord, et Arthur ensuite, et bien que les mages eurent insonorisé la pièce, Drago, Cédric et Thomas sentait la douleur atroce du petit brun par le lien d'âme. Les adultes avaient finalement dus les ensorceler tous les trois pour ne pas qu'ils interviennent. Drago frissonnait encore au souvenir de la douleur que son âme-sœur avait ressentie.

Mais les mages avaient réussis, totalement, et Zach n'avait gardé aucune séquelle, il avait juste été extrêmement fatigué pendant plusieurs jours, et aujourd'hui il n'avait plus la moindre trace de l'âme de Voldemort en lui, portant donc à 6 le nombre des phylactères du sorcier noir.

Les garçons étaient contents de retourner à l'école, surtout que pour une fois, il n'aurait pas d'artefact rare et/ou dangereux à trouver, ou encore de sorcier noir à détruire, cela devrait donc être une année normale, enfin normale pour tous les autres élèves. Mais bien évidemment, cela ne fut pas le cas !

Tout d'abord la dernière des Weasley voulut prouver sa reconnaissance éternelle envers le survivant et ses amis en leur faisant un cadeau, cadeau qu'elle croyait rare et précieux : la carte du maraudeur. Les garçons, apprécièrent le geste à sa juste valeur, et lui expliquèrent qu'eux-mêmes en avait fabriqué une, mais qu'ils allaient profiter de celle des maraudeurs pour mettre la leur à jour, et qu'ensuite ils lui rendraient.

Le plan « laser », comme l'avait baptisé Neville, prenait bien forme, mais il leur manquait tellement de surface encore, autant profiter des connaissances des autres. Cela fut donc proclamé comme « défi de l'année » par Blaise, et les garçons étudièrent la carte dans le moindre de ses sortilèges. Ils commençaient à se fatiguer, du moins Zach, Drago et Neville commençaient à se fatiguer, ils avaient tous tant de choses à faire, des choses sérieuses. Zach avait ses pouvoirs de magister a entrainé, ceux d'héritier à apprivoisé, ses formes d'animagus, plus les cours et les devoirs, cela sans compter les nouvelles matières de l'année, en l'occurrence Soins aux créatures magiques et Runes anciennes. Tout cela pour dire que les enfants, à l'exception de Blaise, commençaient à être légèrement débordés. Quand Zach commença à s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand tant il était fatigué, Cédric pris instantanément les choses en mains et appela leur père.

Alex apparu accompagné de Killian le soir même, devant la porte du nid. Zach eut à peine la force de lui sauter au cou, il était totalement épuisé, l'entrainement de mage le vidait de sa magie, et le reste également. Alex n'eut pas besoin de sonder son fils bien longtemps pour comprendre, le diagnostic était simple, il avait besoin de plus de temps de récupération entre ses exercices. Le problème c'est que l'école n'était un endroit destiné au repos. Fort heureusement la solution était simple, Zach en particulier, et les garçons en général avaient besoin de temps, il suffisait de leur en donner, Alex disparu un court moment, et revint avec un cadeau de la part de Galien, un retourneur de temps amélioré. L'amélioration était qu'à chaque tour ils reviendraient d'une journée en arrière mais sans pouvoir croiser leur moi du passé qui étaient dans une réalité parallèle mais identique. Ainsi les garçons pourraient restés dans le nid sans aucun risque de paradoxe temporel.

La première chose que firent les garçons, fut de ne rien faire justement, et cela pendant 2 semaines, durant lesquelles Zach passa le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Il avait compris ce qu'il y avait entre Cédric et Thomas, et avait donc discuté avec le château pour que chaque binôme, à défaut de couple dans le cas de Blaise et Neville, ai sa propre chambre, et sa propre salle de bain dans le nid. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, quand les grands étaient avertis et d'accords, de squatter leur lit. Neville, avec l'accord des autres, demanda au château d'autres améliorations, à savoir une serre, un laboratoire de potion et une salle d'entrainement. Le nid était donc devenu un grand complexe dans le château où les enfants pouvaient faire à peu près n'importe quoi.

A cette occasion, et une fois que Zach fut remis, Blaise et Neville expliquèrent enfin aux autres en quoi consistait le projet secret sur lequel ils travaillaient depuis la première année. Il s'agissait de trouver un remède pour les parents de Neville, ce dernier tentant, avec plus ou moins de succès de créer des hybrides de plantes curatives, tandis que son ami serpentard tentait de les utiliser dans différentes potions de soins. Les autres furent enthousiastes et aidèrent de leur mieux leurs amis, Thomas se fit envoyer un assortiment de plantes elfiques, Drago se pencha sur les chaudrons de Blaise, Zach lui utilisa la magie du château pour dissimuler l'utilisation et l'étude des doloris, et Cédric, qui comme le petit gryffondor timide, avait un vrai talent en botanique l'aida pour ses hybridations et lui en proposa de nouvelles.

Grâce au retourneur de temps elfique, les garçons purent donc suivre les cours, pratiquer leurs exercices personnels, faire leur recherche, s'avancer de nouveau dans les cours, et se reposer suffisamment. En clair tout allait pour le mieux, du moins dans le nid, à l'extérieur c'était une autre paire de manches.

La présence de détraqueurs plombait l'ambiance, mettant les élèves et les professeurs sur les nerfs. Sans compter les affrontements quasi journaliers entre Rogue et Black qui n'arrivaient pas à oublier leur scolarité, Lupin lui avait plus de jugeote que son ami et s'était platement excusé auprès du maître de potion, qui, sans avoir pardonné, faisait l'effort de ne pas être trop désagréable avec le loup-garou. Mais les deux autres en étaient presque à se taper joyeusement dessus dès qu'ils se croisaient. Dumbledore en avait finalement eu assez, et avait eu une de ses seules idées brillantes et amusantes selon Zach, chaque affrontement entre les professeurs ferait perdre des points à leurs ancienne maison. Black dut donc répondre à plusieurs reprises de ses actes devant son ancienne directrice qui n'était pas devenue plus coulante avec l'âge, et Rogue devait affronter la colère silencieuse des serpentards qui le foudroyaient du regard dès qu'il passait devant eux.

L'autre souci, vint, bien évidemment, du rouquin débile, qui hurla au meurtre à l'idée qu'un demi-sang prenne en charge les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Ce qui ne lui réussit pas tellement, d'une part les autres élèves, même ceux qui étaient réticents à l'idée de fréquenter un sang-mêlé, qui restaient mal vus par les sorciers, reconnurent sans difficulté l'excellence des cours dispensés. Et d'autre part, les 5 amis de Thomas lui en firent voir de toutes les couleurs, et, une fois n'étant pas coutume, Cédric fut le plus acharné contre le rouquin. Rouquin qui se retrouva alternativement, pendu la tête en bas dans la grande salle en plein déjeuner et vêtu d'une simple feuille de vigne, idée emprunté à Zach, puis transformé en belette, puis incapable de prononcer autre chose que des injures, ce qui lui valut nombre de retenus et de points en moins, et enfin obligé de proclamer son amour inconditionnel à l'égard de son professeur de potion, ce qui eut le même résultat que la blague précédente.

Bien évidemment les professeurs enquêtèrent avec acharnement sur ces incidents, mais aucun coupable ne fut trouver, et Ronald Weasley finit par comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à la fermer.

Thomas était un excellent professeur, il présentait toujours des animaux rares et beaux, il avait fait forte impression lors de son premier cours en présentant rien de moins qu'un troupeau de licornes. En tant que demi-elfe, et malgré le fait qu'il n'était plus vierge, condition théoriquement sine qua non pour approcher ces incarnations de la pureté, il pouvait communiquer avec les licornes qui avaient acceptés de se laisser voir d'assez près par les élèves des différentes années. Curieusement, quoiqu'en ce qui concernait le garçon la curiosité aurait plutôt été qu'il ne se passe rien de spécial, Zach malgré la cérémonie elfique, et le fait qu'il ne pouvait communiquer avec les créatures blanches, eut le privilège de pouvoir les toucher. Thomas expliquerait après coup, que les licornes bien que sentant qu'il n'était plus vierge, avait ressentis son incroyable innocence et sa puissance résolument tourné vers la lumière, raisons pour lesquelles il avait pu caresser une licorne, ce dont le collège avait encore fait ses gorges chaudes.

Au final l'année se déroulait sans heurts, jusqu'à ce que Zach et Drago, qui n'avaient pas encore trouvé comment copier les données de la carte des maraudeurs sur leur carte laser, tombe sur quelque chose de surprenant en se baladant la nuit dans les couloirs.

Comme d'habitude, ils arpentaient les couloirs sombres sous la cape d'invisibilité, regardant avec toujours la même satisfaction, leur carte se dessinée au fil de leur progression, et s'amusant de voir leur cheminement sur la carte des maraudeurs, quand leurs yeux tombèrent sur le même nom sur les deux cartes : Peter Pettigrow !

Zach fut bien près de filer instantanément à la poursuite du rat, après tout il était responsable de la mort de ses parents, et bien qu'il soit parfaitement heureux, et plus que cela même, avec ses deux papas, il tenait à ce que le traître paie pour ses crimes. Mais Drago le retint, d'un seul et unique mot : pagaie. Ce qui figea instantanément le petit brun.

Le blond pris la direction des opérations, et suivis avec attention la progression du point sur la carte des maraudeurs, il le vit pénétré dans la tour de gryffondors et se rendre dans le dortoir des garçons de troisième année. Heureusement pour leur tranquillité d'esprit, les deux enfants savaient que leur ami Neville était dans le nid et ne risquait donc rien. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas lui que cherchait le rat, au lieu de cela il alla se coller au point représentant le rouquin débile, et resta statique pendant suffisamment longtemps pour que les garçons concluent qu'il s'était endormi. La lumière se fit dans les esprits des petits, l'immonde brosse à chaussures qui tenait lieu d'animal de compagnie au dernier fils Weasley ! Son rat était LE rat.

Dans ce genre de cas, ils auraient normalement du prévenir leurs parents, mais cette année ils pouvaient compter sur trois professeurs dans le château, dont deux qui étaient concernés au premier chef. Ils gagnèrent donc l'appartement que se partageaient les deux derniers maraudeurs, Black ayant du mal à rester seul, encore hanté, et on le comprenait, par son séjour en prison. Lupin leur ouvrit la porte en fronçant les sourcils, deux élèves de troisième année ne devraient pas être dans les couloirs à une heure aussi indue. Il leur fit d'ailleurs la réflexion et promis que la prochaine fois il leur enlèverait des points. Black en hurla de rire :

« Lunard, je te rappelle qu'on a fait largement pire ! »

Le loup garou le fusilla du regard, les monumentales bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire en tant que maraudeurs étaient une chose, leurs devoirs de professeurs responsables en étaient une autre. Mais le débat n'eut pas lieu, puisque les petits annoncèrent d'une même voix :

« On a trouvé le rat ! »

Les deux adultes se figèrent instantanément, et Drago vit le regard de son cousin devenir digne d'un sociopathe, il frissonna de crainte, priant pour ne jamais en être la cible. A ce moment-là Sirius Black avait tout de l'image du meurtrier sans pitié que la presse sorcière et le ministère lui avait attitré pendant 12 ans. Lupin lui était à peine moins impressionnant, malgré le fait qu'il vivait depuis 20 ans en contrôlant au mieux le loup en lui, il le sentit hurler de fureur et cela transparu sur son visage. Les deux hommes étaient dans une fureur noire, et les garçons ne firent pas l'erreur de se mettre en travers de leur chemin, Drago dit :

« C'est le rat de Ronald Weasley, gryffondor de troisième année, il dort avec lui en ce moment. »

Les deux adultes bondirent littéralement hors de leur appartement, et les garçons, après avoir échangés un regard, les suivirent. Ce fut la première fois qu'ils regrettèrent après coup de ne pas avoir de vrais vêtements sur eux, comme d'habitude, ils portaient leurs illusions de robes et étaient en réalité en sous-vêtements et pour ne pas s'encombrer les mains, ils laissèrent les cartes dans l'appartement des professeurs. Ils les rattrapèrent juste avant qu'ils parviennent au portrait de la grosse dame.

Les deux derniers maraudeurs s'engouffrèrent dans le passage, se marchant presque dessus pour avoir la joie d'attraper le rat en premier. Ils défoncèrent la porte du dortoir, faisant sursauter les élèves qui y dormaient, ils bondirent sur le lit de Weasley qui tremblait de peur de voir ses deux professeurs de DCFM se jeter sur lui avec un air meurtrier sur le visage. Le rat, contrairement à son maître, comprit tout de suite de quoi il était question, et bondit hors du lit pour se glisser sous les meubles. Shadow, sous forme de chat, se mit à le courser, créant un beau bazar partout où il passait, Weasley hurlait comme une petite fille, inquiet pour son précieux rongeur. Zach aurait normalement pris le temps de lui expliquer, certes avec mépris, mais expliquer tout de même ce qu'il se passait, mais dans ce cas, puisqu'il s'agissait du responsable de la mort de ses parents, il était trop occupé à encourager son chat et à lancer différents sorts de contention en direction du rat. Ce fut donc Drago qui se colla à le faire taire, la solution la plus humaine aurait été de tout lui expliqué, mais cela aurait aussi été la solution la plus longue, parce qu'avec le tout petit cerveau du rouquin il y en avait pour un moment, l'autre solution étant plus simple et plus rapide ce fut celle-ci que le blond choisit, un petit stupéfix plus tard, les hurlements du rouquin c'était tu.

Le rat continuais à galoper dans la chambre, bombardé de sort et coursé par un chat, ses chances de survie diminuait dramatiquement, mais Poudlard était un vieux, très vieux bâtiment, et en tant que tel disposait déjà de nombreux nids de rats, de souris et autre, de plus Pettigrow avait vécu pendant plus de deux ans dans ce dortoir et en connaissait le moindre trou de souris, ou de rat dans ce cas. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il finit par se glisser dans un des dits trous. Le hurlement de pure rage de Black suffit à réveiller toute la tour de Gryffondor. Zach eut plu de jugeote que les adultes, et il courut avec Drago jusqu'à l'appartement des deux professeurs, après leur avoir extorqué le mot de passe, pour récupérer les cartes, ils avaient encore une petite chance d'attraper le traitre, une toute petit chance, si petite qu'elle disparut avant que les garçons en soient de retour à Gryffondor.

Peter Pettigrow c'était fait la malle !

La même nuit, les parents des garçons furent appelés, et les garçons en question n'en menaient pas large à l'idée de se faire disputer, et peut-être plus par leurs parents, les deux maraudeurs tentèrent de les rassurer, disant que leurs pères n'allaient pas leur reprocher quoi que ce soit, ce qui ne fut pas loin d'être vrai. Au final ce ne furent pas les garçons qui se firent engueuler, mais les adultes, Alex et Lucius passèrent un savon magistral aux deux maraudeurs, et la seule chose qui fut reproché aux garçons fut de ne pas avoir su faire la différence entre un adulte, et un adulte responsable !

Mais ce qui était fait, ne pouvait pas être défait, et quelques jours après, les deux chefs de famille poussèrent Fudge à renvoyer les détraqueurs dans leurs pénates, ou en tout cas, le plus loin possible de Poudlard. Ce qui fut fait.

Black et Lupin eurent pour consigne précise de continuer à traquer le rat, ce qu'ils firent sans protester, après tout c'était de leur faute si ce dernier avait filé. Les garçons eux, eurent pour consigne de continuer à bien travailler, et à ne pas en faire trop.

Ce fut, au final l'année la plus clame des garçons depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard.

Drago et Cédric, grâce à l'aide de Zach, et de Thomas, firent d'énormes progrès dans la maitrise de leur animagi, et Cédric parvint enfin à se transformer au mois de mai, Thomas se réveilla pour trouver un gigantesque loup au poil gris et blanc à ses côtés, il reconnut immédiatement son compagnon et se lova contre lui en murmurant à quel point il était beau sous cette forme. Fait qui fut largement confirmé par les plus jeunes, le seul petit regret du poufsouffle était de ne pas être un félin comme ses petits frères, mais la symbolique du loup était puissante et noble, ce qui lui suffisait amplement. Cette première transformation fut l'occasion d'une question, qui trouva vite sa réponse, la question étant pourquoi Thomas n'avait pas étudié pour devenir animagus, la réponse était simple, c'était déjà fait, et le demi-elfe pris donc sa propre forme animale, un autre loup au poil intégralement blanc. Les rares regrets de Cédric concernant le fait qu'il était un canidé et pas un félin disparurent instantanément. Les deux jeunes hommes furent bouleversés quand ils se transformèrent ensemble pour la première fois, les loups s'apparient pour la vie, et cela sans même prendre en compte le lien d'âme, ils étaient les deux moitiés d'un tout, de façon peut-être moins intense que les petits, mais le procédé était le même, et les deux loups chantèrent de concert dans le nid.

Drago redoubla d'efforts suite à cela, il voulait se transformer avant les vacances d'été, limite tout relative avec le retourneur de temps fournit par Galien.

Il travailla donc avec un acharnement renouvelé, aidé par Zach, Cédric et Thomas, qui ne négligeaient pas pour autant leurs autres activités. Peu de temps avant la fin de l'année scolaire, se produisit un nouvel évènement hors normes pour le petit brun et ses frères d'âmes. Pendant plusieurs nuits de suite ils firent tous le même rêve.

_Ils marchaient de concert, sous leurs formes d'animagus, dans une forêt sombre et inquiétante, où se sentait la présence de créatures dangereuses, les sens aux aguets ils avançaient vers leur destination, une montagne solitaire qu'ils entrapercevaient dans les rares clairières qui ponctuaient le bois. Ils marchaient encore et encore, ne quittant que rarement leurs formes animales et suivit ou précédé par un Shadow, plus ils avançaient plus la forêt se faisait « sombre », inquiétante et dangereuse. Ils finissaient par parvenir à cette montagne esseulée, et se séparaient, chacun d'eux entrant dans une caverne différente. Tous se voyaient avancé dans des ténèbres complètes, guettés par des créatures sans âge et sans conscience. Ils parvenaient finalement à leur destination, une grotte, où chacun d'entre eux trouvait un lingot de métal et une ou plusieurs pierres précieuses, alors ils se réveillaient._

La première fois qu'ils firent se rêve, ils n'en parlèrent pas, croyant, à tort que ce n'était qu'un rêve justement. Mais après trois nuit, Thomas s'en ouvrit à son petit ami, qui lui révéla avoir fait le même, et bientôt les petits confirmèrent que cela avait été aussi leur cas. Thomas, comme le peuple de son père, croyait aux rêves prophétiques, et c'est ainsi qu'il prit la chose, ce qui n'empêcha pas les autres d'avertir leurs parents. Rapidement, les différents parents se retrouvèrent au nid pour discuter de cet étrange évènement.

Mais même Galien, avec ses immenses connaissances, et sa sagesse centenaire, ne savait quoi en pensé, le rêve était-il un avertissement ? Un chemin à suivre ? Personne ne le savait, mais comme les 4 garçons c'étaient tous vu sous forme animale, cela pouvait attendre, puisque Drago n'y parvenait pas encore. Aussi le rêve fut-il mis de côté, attendant que la réalité puisse correspondre au rêve.

Ainsi se termina l'année, sans grand problème, à l'exception que le rouquin débile, qui n'avait toujours pas digérer l'histoire avec le rat, fasse un scandale, après avoir laissé trainé une de ses grandes oreilles décollées, en avertissant l'école que l'un de leur professeur de DCFM était un loup garou. Les parents d'élèves harcelèrent le directeur de hiboux, jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitaient, que le dit loup-garou soit renvoyé. Black, furieux, et toujours professeur lui, enleva une centaine de points à Weasley, ce qui mis Gryffondor bon dernier dans la course pour la coupe. Les maigres restes de popularité du dernier fils Weasley ne survécurent pas à cette dernière stupidité. D'autant moins que le loup-garou était un excellent professeur, très apprécié de ses élèves, et qu'au final se ne furent pas les élèves mais bien leur parents qui déclenchèrent son renvoi, ce qui donna lieu à de nombreuses dispute entre parents et enfants pendant les vacances d'été. Black, finit l'année en beauté en prenant la parole lors du festin pour annoncer qu'il ne resterait pas l'année suivant, refusant d'enseigner à des individus aussi stupides, bornés et jaloux que le délateur de son meilleur ami. Le rouquin prit une teinte très proche de ses cheveux quand l'ensemble ou presque de ses condisciples le fusillèrent du regard, Black était peut-être un moins bon prof que Lupin, mais par rapport à ce que les élèves avaient dû subir les dernières années, il restait excellent ! Même sa petite sœur, qui avait pourtant fait preuve de patience avec la stupidité de son frère, refusa de lui adresser la parole pendant les vacances, et les jumeaux ne se privèrent pas de faire de lui la cible quasi unique de leurs blagues.

Même Dumbledore était furieux après le rouquin, il avait espéré pouvoir infiltré l'esprit des deux maraudeurs pour savoir si oui ou non Alex se doutait de son rôle dans la mort de James et Lily, mais les deux professeurs avaient déjoués toutes ses tentatives, et il n'essayait même plus sur les enfants, et le professeur de SACM. Il avait essayé en début d'année, mais il avait découvert que l'infernale bestiole du survivant protégeait désormais les esprits des trois autres, quant à Londubat et Zabini, ils ne savaient rien, et étaient bien près de lui fermer leurs esprits de toute façon. Cela avait donc été une très mauvaise année pour Dumbledore, mais pas la pire depuis que le survivant avait intégré l'école heureusement. Il avait bêtement espéré que la libération de Sirius entraine un conflit quant à la garde du survivant, mais même pas, les deux hommes se détestaient et pourtant ils n'étaient même pas foutus de se battre ! Il avait pourtant tout fait cette année pour rester passif se contentant de glaner des informations, mais même ça n'avait pas donné de résultats ! Rien sur Tom, rien sur les Potter-Lightner, rien sur le survivant, depuis 3 ans, il ne contrôlait plus rien et cela le rendait fou. Comme à chaque fin d'année depuis l'arrivée du survivant, le directeur se promit de trouver un moyen de mettre à bas les parents adoptif du petit brun, les Malefoy, et maintenant les deux maraudeurs, mais répétez un vœu ne signifie pas qu'il va se réaliser !

Drago finit par parvenir à se transformer, grâce au retourneur de temps elfique, et reçu de nombreuses félicitations de ses amis et parents, tout ce petit monde décida que la question du rêve serait de nouveau abordée pendant les grandes vacances, et les compagnons d'âmes profitèrent des derniers jours de l'année pour explorer la forêt interdite sous leur forme animales.

Une nouvelle fois, tout ce petit monde se rejoignit sur l'ile grecque des Malefoy, décidé à profiter de la mer et du soleil. Les seuls à ne pas venir, outre Blaise et Neville, furent les maraudeurs qui furent chargés de continuer leur traque du rat. Zach décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'intéresser à certains problèmes qui seraient à sa charge quand il serait adulte. Il fut donc escorter par Galien dans la cité elfique pour étudier, de manière encore superficielle la stase irisée du prince elfe.

Son professeur d'enchantement aurait appelé ça « un très joli bout de magie », à raison d'ailleurs. La magie et la vie même du prince Elestar agissait comme un booster sur les défenses, non négligeables à l'origine, de la cité, le cristal servant de « transformateur » pour éviter de les surcharger. Sinon cela aurait été comme brancher une ampoule électrique sur une centrale électrique. Mais le cristal ne servait pas qu'à cela, il préservait et nourrissait le corps et l'esprit du prince, les empêchant de s'étioler jusqu'à la mort. Au final couper la connexion entre le prince et les défenses, ne serait pas le plus compliqué, de même que faire disparaitre le cristal. Les véritables problèmes serait de, une, ne pas tuer le prince quand il le ferait, et, deux, ne pas détruire toutes les protections de la cité dans le même temps. Elestar était lié depuis si longtemps aux protections qu'il en était devenu la pierre angulaire, en tant que tel, retirer cette source de pouvoir détruirais toutes les défenses, à moins de « raccorder » les dites défenses à une autre source équivalente. A savoir, une magie de signature similaire, que les sorts de garde reconnaitraient comme faisant parti d'eux, et non pas comme une intrusion à attaquer. Au final il s'agissait d'une greffe d'organe ! Le problème de la préservation de la vie du prince, venait du fait qu'Elestar était soutenu depuis trop longtemps par le cristal et qu'il n'avait plus le réflexe de trouver son énergie ailleurs que dans le cristal de stase. Il faudrait le déshabituer peu à peu, comme un drogué qui se sèvre, à la différence que le cristal n'avait que des effets bénéfiques.

Ce qui interpella le plus Zach au final fut la façon dont tout cela avait été mise en place. Il s'agissait d'une magie extrêmement complexe, mais brouillonne, sans réelle planification, et qui pourtant fonctionnait. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi quand Galien lui expliqua que le prince était entré en stase à l'âge de 10 ans, et avait tout fait de lui-même. La réponse était là, les enfants, elfes ou humains, avaient des manifestations de magie sauvage, dans le cas d'émotions fortes, la magie de l'enfant répondait à ses désirs de façon instinctive, et c'était donc ce qui c'était passé, la magie du prince, parce qu'il l'avait voulu pour protéger son peuple, l'avait lié aux défenses de la cité de façon instinctives, d'où l'absence totale de planification. Les années passant, le cristal avait permis à l'enfant de grandir malgré tout, mais il y avait de forte chance que si Zach réussisse, ils se retrouvent avec un enfant de 10 ans dans le corps d'un adulte.

Mais la question ne se poserait pas avant quelques temps, même s'il avait désormais une bonne idée de la situation, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il pouvait y remédier. Mais c'était un premier pas, il en discuta longtemps avec Galien, et au final ils conclurent tous les deux, que Zach ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose avant de contrôler tous ses pouvoirs, de mage et de sorcier.

Après cela Zach contacta l'autre espèce pour laquelle il devait créer un nouvel avenir, les amlugs !

Sama et Iaur furent ravis de le revoir, et éprouvèrent un soulagement évident quand le petit garçon leur annonça que les problèmes relatifs au lien des armures étaient réglés. Mais, quoiqu'agréable, cette rencontre fut bien moins productive que sa visite chez les elfes. Les amlugs ignoraient totalement où pouvait se trouver cette terre promise que Zach était censé leur offrir. La seule chose sur laquelle ils furent tous les trois d'accord fut que les bracelets avaient un rapport avec cela. Après tout, ils étaient censés être des clefs donnant accès à quelque chose, le problème étant à quoi ?

Le petit brun décida de faire les choses dans l'ordre, comme son papa lui avait appris. Accompagné de ses pères et Drago, il retourna voir le vieil homme qui lui avait vendu les bracelets et Sama. La seule question qui comptait, était où avait-il trouvé les bracelets ? C'était la seule piste qu'ils pouvaient suivre, en remontant au fil des propriétaires, ils trouveraient peut-être quelque chose de nouveau.

Le vendeur, leur indiqua qu'il avait acheté les bracelets très longtemps avant, alors qu'il ouvrait juste sa boutique, il les avait achetés à une famille sorcière grecque qui avait besoin d'argent. La petite famille suivit donc cette piste, et gagnèrent un petit village de Thessalie, au bord de la mer, et difficilement accessible. C'était un lieu de vacances calme, destinés aux gens qui souhaitaient resté loin des foules de vacancier, ils trouvèrent la maison en question au bord de la plage comme leur avait indiqué le vendeur.

Ils furent reçus avec plaisir et bienveillance, par un jeune couple qui ne semblait pas rouler sur l'or, mais les invitas à partager leur déjeuner. Assis sur une terrasse ombragée, réunis autour de mets simples et savoureux, le groupe anglais écouta l'histoire des bracelets, telle qu'elle était transmise dans la famille.

Les bracelets auraient étés forgés par le dieu Héphaïstos, à la demande conjointe d'Apollon et d'Hermès, qui en auraient étés les premiers propriétaires, et les auraient imprégnés de certains pouvoirs, puis, suivant les visions reçus par Apollon ils les auraient confiés à une famille liés par le sang à eux deux. La famille avait pour instructions de garder les bracelets jusqu'à ce que le besoin soit suffisamment impérieux pour qu'ils s'en séparent. Ce qui était finalement arrivé.

Bien qu'intéressante, l'histoire ne fut pas d'une grande aide, la famille n'était que des gardiens, et ignorait quels étaient les pouvoirs des bracelets. Mais il existait une possibilité d'en apprendre davantage, en interrogeant ceux qui avait créés les bracelets !

Même chez les sorciers, le culte des dieux antiques n'était plus pratiquer que par de très rares groupes, ce qui empêchait les dieux en question de se manifester. Les dieux, quel qu'ils soient étaient des créations humaines, ou en tout cas de créature intelligentes, c'était la croyance des êtres conscients, sorciers ou non, qui définissait les dieux, créatures supérieures qui rassuraient les mortels, et leur permettaient de croire à différente choses, la vie après la mort, le triomphe de la justice, et autres concepts rassurants. Les dieux existaient donc, mais leurs capacités à intervenir et leur puissance dépendaient du nombre de personnes croyant en eux, et de la puissance de chacun de leurs fidèles. Heureusement dans le cas qui intéressait la famille, les derniers pratiquants du culte des anciens dieux étaient presque exclusivement des sorciers et donnaient donc davantage de puissance aux divinités.

Le jeune couple leur indiqua où il pouvait trouver le dernier des grands prêtres d'Apollon et d'Hermès, le premier était à Delphes, qui avait été le plus important sanctuaire dédier au dieu, et le second dans une caverne du mont Cyllène, où Hermès était censément venu au monde.

Les 4 anglais se rendirent en premier lieu à Cyllène, suivant les instructions du couple, ils n'eurent pas de difficultés à trouver le grand prêtre. Contrairement à ce que son titre pouvait faire croire, c'était un jeune homme, qui les accueillit avec bienveillance et intérêt, la présence des bracelets aux poignets des enfants les désignaient comme des élus de son dieu, et en tant que tel, il leur devait respect et assistance.

Théoriquement, seuls les servants des dieux avaient le privilège de pouvoir accédé au naos où sa statue reposait, et où il était censé se manifester, mais le cas des garçons étaient tellement particulier, que le grand prêtre accepta de les laissé pénétrer dans le saint des saints de son temple.

Alex et Killian voulurent les accompagnés, mais le grand prêtre refusa, autant les petits, en tant qu'élus de son dieu, avaient une certaine justification pour se trouver dans l'espace sacrée, autant les adultes n'en avaient aucune. Bien que réticents à l'idée, les adultes laissèrent faire, regrettant de ne pas être venus avec Cédric et Thomas, qui eux, en tant que âmes-sœurs, auraient eu une chance de pouvoir suivre les petits.

Alex et Drago eux, étaient beaucoup moins inquiets que les Potter, d'une ils ne croyaient pas risquer quoi que ce soit, après tous les bracelets leurs étaient visiblement destinés depuis des éons, donc le dieu devrait plutôt être content de voir qu'ils étaient enfin né. Enfin c'est ainsi qu'ils voyaient la chose.

Le grand prêtre les menas dans une grande pièce de bain, et les confias à 4 novices qui étaient à peine plus âgés qu'eux. Les futurs prêtres voulurent les menés chacun d'un côté de la pièce pour leur retirer leur chiton, mais ils furent stopper nets par un Drago furieux :

« Personne ne touche à mon compagnon d'âme sans mon autorisation ! Et personne ne tente de m'éloigner de lui s'il sait ce qui est bon pour sa santé ! »

Les novices hochèrent vivement la tête en reculant avec déférence, et Drago retira lui-même le chiton de son âme-sœur, ainsi que son maillot de bain, laissant le petit brun totalement nu, sans que le dit brun en ressente la moindre gêne. Le blond daigna faire signe aux novices de continuer leur ouvrage, et lui-même fut prestement dévêtu. Les 4 garçons les lavèrent avec soin avant de les oindre d'huile parfumé tel que cela se faisait dans la Grèce antique.

Puis les deux garçons, toujours nus, furent conduits vers l'entrée du naos. Le grand prêtre chassa les novices, et les garçons purent pénétré dans le cœur du temple, le naos était une pièce cubique, qui ne contenait que deux choses, un autel sur lequel reposait un bol à offrande, et une gigantesque statue d'Hermès portant ses attributs les plus connus, chapeau rond, sandales à ailettes, et caducée.

Le prêtre leur fit signe de s'agenouiller devant l'autel, ce qu'ils firent, laissant l'homme derrière eux.

A peine étaient-ils agenouillés, que le grand prêtre sauta sur Drago, en sortant une dague de sa manche pour la pressée contre la gorge du blond.

« Tu bouges, et il meurt ! »

Zach acquiesça doucement, il ignorait pourquoi l'homme faisait ça, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de mettre la vie de son compagnon en danger en jouant au héros.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Le prêtre aboya :

« Je veux les bracelets ! Vous n'êtes même pas grecques ! Indignes de l'honneur qui vous est fait ! J'ai servi Hermès pendant toute ma vie, et vous, vous auriez été choisis pour cet honneur ! Vous avez volés ses bracelets ! Ils doivent me revenir, je suis son plus fidèle serviteur ! »

Zach retint un grognement devant la vanité et la stupidité de l'homme, « volé les bracelets », des choses forgés par un dieu, bénis par deux autres, comment auraient-ils put les volés ? L'autre question, la plus importante en l'occurrence, était comment retiré les bracelets ? Ne serrais-ce que pour gagner du temps, certes ils n'avaient jamais vraiment essayé, mais puisque les bracelets étaient maintenant des tatouages, il voyait mal comment il pourrait les enlevés.

Il tenta d'expliquer la chose au grand prêtre. Qui ne voulut rien entendre :

« Vous les avez volés ! Détourné de leur véritable destinataire, détourné de moi ! Vous avez réussis cela, alors vous allez vous débrouillés pour les enlever ! »

L'homme était fou, il serait réfractaire à toute forme de logique, et représentait donc une menace encore plus grande pour la vie de Drago.

Zach ne savait pas quoi faire, l'homme était un sorcier, et sentirait certainement s'il tentait de faire appel la magie, quand à une attaque physique, il était trop loin, et toujours à genoux. Shadow s'était réfugié dans les ombres, attendant que son maître l'autorise à attaquer, mais un faux mouvement suffirait à blesser mortellement le blond, aussi le turma attendait-il.

Ils restèrent tous les trois figés un moment, Zach ne sachant que faire, le prêtre attendant que le garçon ôte les bracelets, Shadow prêt à bondir, et Drago aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Il fallut quelques instants à Zach et Drago pour comprendre comment la suite fut possible.

La dague que tenait le prêtre, se transforma d'un coup en serpent et mordit la main qui le tenait, faisant crier et reculer le prêtre qui se retrouva presque instantanément bloqué sous 200 kilos de muscles et de fourrures dont la mâchoire se referma sur sa gorge sans le blesser.

Zach se précipita dans les bras du blond en pleurant de soulagement, il ignorait qui était intervenu et s'en moquait sur le moment, tout ce qui comptait c'était que son âme sœur n'avait rien. Drago lui, était furieux au-delà de ce qu'il croyait possible, pas à cause du fait qu'on ait attenté à sa vie, mais parce qu'on avait fait pleurer Zach, le crime le plus abjecte qui soit selon lui. S'il n'avait pas été pris dans l'étreinte farouche du brun, il aurait déjà fait regretter son geste au prêtre avec quelques petits sorts particulièrement douloureux.

Les garçons restèrent enlacés un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les interpelle :

« C'est terminer mes enfants, cet homme sera dûment châtiés pour son crime, vous avez ma parole. »

Ils se tournèrent vers la source de la voix, qui se révéla être une présence quasi fantomatique, qui se tenait devant la statue. Aucun des garçons n'eut le moindre doute quant à l'identité de la présence, la ressemblance avec la statue était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, l'être n'était rien de moins que le dieu Hermès en personne.

Les garçons inclinèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble, qui fit sourire le dieu :

« Je suis content de vous rencontrer, Apollon m'avait dit que je ne le regretterais pas quand je vous connaitrais, j'ai perdu mon pari ! Ecoutez mon conseil, ne jamais parier avec quelqu'un qui peux voir l'avenir, c'est de la triche ! »

Les enfants rirent devant l'air boudeur qu'avait pris le dieu, qui mima une grande exaspération :

« Y'a plus de respect de nos jours, vous êtes devant rien de moins qu'un des douze olympiens et vous vous marrez ! »

Ce qui ne fit que renforcer le rire des garçons, le dieu leur adressa un sourire complice, puis il se tourna vers le prêtre et son sourire disparu :

« Théo ! Tu m'as déçu au-delà de ce que je croyais possible ! Ses enfants étaient sous ma protection et tu les as agresser dans MON PROPRE TEMPLE ! Tu es déchu de tous tes privilèges de grand prêtre, et pour le reste de ta méprisable existence tu seras désormais la propriété du temple, esclave à vie ! Et ne crois pas que je te laisserais mettre fin à tes jours, tu vivras très vieux ! La morsure t'as marqué comme innommable, et tu n'auras jamais plus accès à ta magie ! Voilà ta peine pour m'avoir offensé aussi grandement ! »

Le prêtre était devenu blanc comme un linge, Shadow le libéra jugeant qu'il ne représentait plus une menace, l'homme fut éjecté par magie du naos, dans lequel il n'aurait jamais plus le droit de pénétré, et tous les autres prêtres du temple furent instantanément mis au courant des évènements.

Hermès fit distraitement apparaitre un grand siège dans lequel il s'affala, et les garçons vinrent naturellement se percher sur ses genoux, le dieu les sera contre lui, et dit :

« Avant tout, comprenez que le fait de porter les bracelets est un cadeau que vous me faites, à moi et à Apollon, quand vous aurez pleinement assimilés leurs pouvoirs, vous ouvrirez la porte vers une terre où mon frère et moi pourrons revivre pleinement, pas en tant que dieu, mais en tant qu'hommes immortels et puissants, notre retraite si on veut. Nous sommes les derniers des douze à avoir encore une véritable charge dans ce monde, moi comme dieu des voyages, de la chance et de la magie, et lui comme dieu de la jeunesse, de la beauté masculine et de la médecine. Je tiens d'ailleurs à signaler que c'est parfaitement injuste, le caducée est à moi, et c'est lui qui en profite ! Sans compter que je suis aussi beau que lui ! Mais bon, passons !

Vous ne pourrez pas utiliser totalement les bracelets avant plusieurs années, vous êtes encore trop jeunes. Bientôt vous deviendrez véritablement un couple, la cérémonie elfique à certes permis que votre lien se crée, mais cela ne suffit pas pour les bracelets. Quand vous serez un couple à tout point de vue, vos magies se combineront totalement, et alors, une fois que vous aurez maitrisé cela, les bracelets vous révèleront ce que vous aurez à faire pour ouvrir le passage vers la terre des amlugs, qui sera aussi la nôtre à Apollon et moi. Nous attendons cela depuis des milliers d'années les garçons, alors ne vous pressez pas, en attendant, et pour faciliter un peu les choses, je vais me permettre de tricher un peu. Je suis le dieu des voleurs et des tricheurs aussi. Drago, j'ai pris un peu d'avance, tu as désormais accès à ton potentiel de mage, à toi de t'exercer pour le maitriser comme le fait Zach. C'est un pouvoir que tu aurais eu plus tard quand vous auriez été un couple, mais ainsi tu auras un peu plus de temps pour le maitriser. Sur ce, les garçons je dois vous laissez, être présent physiquement me demande beaucoup d'énergie, et j'ai d'autres devoirs pour lesquels j'ai besoin de cette énergie, pensez à moi de temps en temps, ça me boostera un peu. Pensez à aller voir Apollon aussi, il sera content de vous rencontrer, même s'il ne vous apprendra rien de plus. »

Sur ce, le dieu se leva, et après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux des garçons et donner une caresse à Shadow, disparu simplement.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, un sourire, et rejoignirent les Potter-Lightner, qui étaient totalement inconscient de ce qui venait de se passer. Le prêtre ayant été puni, Zach et Drago n'eurent pas trop de difficultés pour retenir les adultes d'aller eux-mêmes régler le compte de leur agresseur. Après une longue séance de câlins, destinés à calmer les adultes et rassurés les enfants, malgré tout un peu secoués, les 4 sorciers se rendirent à Delphes. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de parler, visiblement le clergé d'Apollon était déjà au courant de tout, et exceptionnellement, les adultes eurent le droit de pénétrer dans le naos avec les enfants. Comme pour le temple d'Hermès, le naos ne contenait qu'un autel et la statue du dieu, statue dont jaillit rapidement la présence divine. Les deux différences avec Hermès étaient que, d'une, Apollon était bien plus puissant que son « frère », et avait donc une présence quasi concrète, et de deux, qu'il restait le dieu de la jeunesse et de la beauté masculine, et donc les deux adultes bavèrent sans vergogne devant le dieu, totalement nu.

Ce n'était au final qu'une visite de courtoisie, Hermès avait déjà expliqué aux garçons ce qui se passerait avec les bracelets dans leur avenir, et Apollon ne révéla rien de nouveau. Ils discutèrent un petit moment, et le dieu disparut à son tour. Les 4 sorciers retournèrent donc sur l'ile des Malefoy, Zach s'estimant satisfait des progrès accomplis concernant ses deux destinés non-liées au monde sorcier.

Tout ce petit monde se reposa pendant plusieurs jours, profitant de l'eau et du soleil, puis Drago remis le sujet de leur rêve sur le tapis. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous animagi, ils devaient se décider sur la suite à donner à leur vision onirique.

Le conseil de famille fut donc réunis, et Galien décida d'y faire participer Quentin et Arthur, qui, sans être aussi proche des garçons que les autres, restaient attachés à eux, et pouvaient être de bon conseil. Les deux mages furent donc affranchis concernant le rêve des garçons, et après une seconde de stupéfaction, échangèrent un sourire incrédule. Arthur expliqua :

« Je vous rassure tout de suite, ça n'a rien de mauvais, bien au contraire, le rêve se manifeste chez les mages d'âme et les magisters, il les guides vers un élément qui leur est destiné. Comme les garçons sont liés, et que Drago s'est éveillé au pouvoir des mages, ça n'a rien d'étonnant qu'ils aient tous eu leur propre rêve. »

Il extirpa un pendentif de sous ses vêtements, et le montra aux autres :

« Mon rêve m'a conduit à cela ! Du moins au métal dont il est fait, je l'ai ensuite forgé de mes mains par la magie et les moyens moldus, il renforce mes pouvoirs de magister. J'avoue que j'ignore quel résultat cela va donner pour Thomas et Cédric qui ne sont pas des mages, théoriquement c'est une quête réserver aux mages, mais c'est une bénédiction de la magie de toute façon. Et, à part le fait que la quête n'est pas sans risque, il n'en a jamais sortis quoi que ce soit de mauvais. Je suis pour laisser les garçons suivre leurs rêves. »

Les parents se consultèrent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, puis hochèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble. Ils lasseraient leurs précieuse progéniture partir en quête de leur « Elément » comme disais Arthur.


	13. Chapter 13

'Tit blabla de mouaaa: Une quatrième année, en espérant qu'elle plaise davantage que la 3° qui n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès (ce que je comprends moi-même je n'en suis pas très satisfait). Toutes les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues (les félicitations encore plus lol). Sinon que dire? Merci pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir, ne vous arrêtez pas surtout.

byebye

AD 

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les 4 garçons furent prêts à partir, Thomas fut désigné par les adultes comme étant en charge de la sécurité de tout ce petit monde, d'une part il était le seul majeur, et d'autre part il connaissait mieux la survie en forêt que tous les autres réunis. Aussi personne ne protesta, les trois autres savaient que le demi-elfe serait, avec Shadow, le plus à même de les guider dans la forêt de leur rêve.

Les quelques jours qui les séparaient de l'accord des adultes, avaient servis à trouver où se situais le lieu de leur rêve, ainsi qu'à rassembler les affaires nécessaires au voyage. Certes ils avanceraient sous leurs formes animales, mais ils ne comptaient pas se nourrir de gibier cru, ou dormir dehors. Il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps à Thomas et Galien pour trouver où se passait leur rêve, experts en matière de végétations, les deux elfes, Thomas ayant partagé son rêve avec son père, avaient provoqués la surprise en annonçant que le rêve se déroulait au Japon, et la montagne solitaire n'était rien d'autre que le mont Fuji.

Ne pas accompagner les enfants dans leur quête ne signifiait pas que les adultes ne pouvaient s'approcher, aussi tout le monde se rendit donc au Japon. Alexandre était d'ailleurs ravi, en matière d'avancée, les sorciers japonais, étaient aussi prolifiques que les moldus, et Alexandre connaissait depuis longtemps certains sorciers japonais avec qui il échangeait différentes idées. L'un d'entre eux les invitas avec plaisir à séjourner dans sa demeure aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaiteraient.

C'est ainsi que tout ce petit monde se retrouva devant un immense domaine qui semblait tout droit sortis d'un film de samouraïs. Leur hôte les accueillit lui-même, et tous respectèrent l'étiquette japonaise, s'inclinant légèrement plus bas que le jeune homme. L'étiquette en question ne dura pas plus longtemps, le jeune homme sauta au cou d'Alexandre en riant, puis se présenta aux autres sous le nom de Subaru, sorcier japonais noble, conseiller de l'empereur, et chef de clan.

Subaru leur fit visiter une partie du domaine, qui était bien trop grand pour qu'ils puissent tout voir d'un seul coup, et leur indiqua où ils vivraient en précisant que ses serviteurs étaient à leur disposition. Les serviteurs en question n'étaient des elfes de maison comme en Europe mais des créations magiques qui avaient l'apparence d'hommes, Subaru expliqua que c'était une technique orientale basée sur de la magie graphique.

Puis ils prirent place autour d'une grande table basse pour discuter de la suite, Subaru expliqua que la forêt et le mont Fuji étaient des hauts lieux de pouvoirs, à tel point que même les moldus évitaient de s'en approcher car beaucoup de gens avaient disparus dans la forêt. L'endroit été réputé maudit, ce que le jeune chef de clan contesta, c'était dangereux, mais il n'y avait aucune malédiction.

Après encore quelques jours de discussion et de récolte d'informations, les garçons partir enfin. Le premier problème ne tarda pas à se poser, même s'il n'était pas dangereux, le problème étant de savoir si oui ou non ils pourraient alterner entre les formes humaines et animales ? Le rêve « exigeait » qu'ils avancent sous forme animale, mais camper ? Faire une pause ? Heureusement, le lien leur permettaient à tous de « parler » même sous forme animale.

Comme pour leur première visite à la cité des elfes, le seul qui prenait sa patte à cette occupation était Shadow, même en étant conscient des risques encourus pour ses amis, se déplacer furtivement dans un bois restait l'activité préféré du turma, après les câlins à 4 mains de son frère de portée et de son compagnon.

La forêt n'était pas comme celle entourant Poudlard, qui était sinistre même de loin, non, celle du mont Fuji semblait plutôt accueillante de l'extérieur, et même l'orée en était agréable, mais passé une limite invisible l'atmosphère changeait du tout au tout. Les garçons sentirent subitement que Subaru avait eu raison, la forêt était dangereuse, il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui présageait le danger, comme si ils étaient observé par une présence hostile, mais ni Shadow, ni aucun des garçons ne put trouver la source physique ou magique de cette observation, ce qui la rendait encore plus inquiétante.

Drago trouvait que le bois était encore plus étouffant que la forêt interdite, qui avait au moins la « franchise » d'être sombre et glauque, alors qu'ici le soleil tachait le sol par quelques ouvertures et l'air embaumait de parfums délicats. Ce qui au final était d'autant plus inquiétant.

Mais malgré l'ambiance oppressante du bois, ils ne rencontrèrent pas de difficulté durant ce premier jour, visiblement les prédateurs potentiels, quel qu'ils soient, estimaient que 2 loups, une panthère, un tigre et un turma faisaient un trop gros morceau pour eux. Du moins jusqu'à leur bivouac du soir, ils venaient à peine de fini d'installer leur tentes, qu'une meute de loups sortit du sous-bois pour les entourer.

Thomas réagit le premier et se retransforma en canidé pour communiquer avec eux. Le chef de la meute s'avança un peu plus que les autres et « parla » :

« Pourquoi ceux-là sont-ils ici ? »

Thomas avait heureusement appris l'étiquette « lupine », et sut répondre convenablement :

« Ceux-là ne font que traverser le territoire de la meute, ils ne cherchent pas à s'y installer, ni à trouver des femelles. »

Le loup glapit de rire :

« Celui-là le sait bien, les deux loups-deux pattes sont liés, celui-là le voit comme il voit les arbres de son territoire. Mais celui-là doit savoir pourquoi, ceux-là sont ici ! »

Thomas expliqua :

« Ceux-là ont vu dans leur sommeil qu'ils devaient venir ici, ils doivent trouver des pierres brillantes dans le grand tas de terre. »

Le chef de la meute resta silencieux un moment puis dit :

« La meute garde le grand tas de terre depuis plus longtemps que la mémoire de la meute, elle ne doit pas laisser passer les deux pattes, mais puisque ceux-là sont aussi des loups et des chats, la meute décide de les laisser passer. Mais d'autres gardes le chemin vers le grand tas de terre, ceux-là devront faire attention ! »

Thomas le remercia, autant de l'autorisation de passage, que de l'avertissement, et la meute disparue dans le bois.

Cédric avait à peu près compris le dialogue, même sous forme humaine il comprenait un peu ce que disaient les canidés, mais il n'aurait pas pu parler avec eux, il expliqua en gros aux deux petits ce qui venait de se passer. Tout le monde fut très satisfait qu'il n'y est pas eu d'affrontement, et ils dînèrent tranquillement, avant de gagner leurs tentes, laissant Shadow en charge de la garde de nuit.

La journée suivante, fut sensiblement la même, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun être vivant, même lors du bivouac, et ils furent tous d'accord pour dire que c'était presque pire qu'un affrontement, la tension montait à chaque minute, et l'attente était éprouvante pour leurs nerfs. Shadow, qui avait passé une partie de la journée à dormir sous forme de chaton dans le sac de Zach, fut de nouveau de garde tandis que les humains se reposaient dans leurs tentes. Mais ce ne fut pas Shadow qui sonna l'alarme, ce fut Drago. Drago qui au fil du temps avait fini par comprendre le fourchlang, sans pouvoir le parler, et c'est ce qui fit la différence.

Le petit blond était sorti de la tente pour se soulager, quand il entendit une voix sifflante.

« Commenççççççççonsssss par cccccceeeee blondinet et le ssssac puce, les autres ssssssuivront. »

Drago avait discrètement cherché la source de ces directives, et avait senti ses cheveux se dresser, à quelque mètres se tenaient pas moins de 6 serpents d'argents, l'espèce la plus venimeuse qu'on puisse trouver au japon. Le blond ne perdit pas de temps, et contacta mentalement son âme sœur, Zach qui était normalement une marmotte, sentit immédiatement la peur de son compagnon, et fut debout en une seconde.

Ignorant, comme toujours, sa nudité, le petit brun jaillit hors de la tente et commença à siffler :

« Pourquoi vouloir nous attaquer ? »

Les serpents restèrent figés, avant de crachouiller un son curieux, qui se révéla être un rire. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de voir bondir hors d'une tente des humains tout nus, crachouillant des questions dans un fourchlang parfait. Après s'être bidonné un moment, le chef du groupe dit :

« Nous ssssommes les gardiens de la montagne, nous devons empecher les humains d'y parvenir, croyez bien que cccccaaaaa n'a rien de perssssonel. »

Zach grimaça, il avait espéré que les serpents réagissent comme les loups de la veille, et les laisse passer sans problème, mais le fait d'être fourchlang ne semblait pas les impressionner plus que ça. Le chef des serpents s'avança vers Zach, en s'excusant de devoir le mordre, quand Drago cria :

« Zach ton armure ! »

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et bien vite, l'armure de la vouivre le recouvrit, ce qui figea le serpent d'argent :

« Alors les rumeurs sssssont vraies, la reine des amlugs est enfin devenue ccccccccce qu'elle devait être, alors tu dois être le fils des ssssept petit homme. »

Zach hocha la tête :

« En effet, c'est un l'un des noms qu'on me donne. »

Le serpent hésita un moment puis lâcha :

« Nous sssommes les alliés des amlugs, puisque tu es desssstiné à nous trouver une terre d'assssile, nous te laisssssrons passser. »

Zach remercia le serpent, et Drago expliqua aux grands ce qui venait de se passer, à leur grand soulagement. Quand les serpents eurent quitté la clairière, les 4 garçons décidèrent de dormir ensemble, les petits avaient besoin de réconfort, et les grands préféraient les avoir sous les yeux. Drago squatta donc le sac de couchage de Cédric pendant que Zach faisait de même avec Thomas.

La journée suivante, fut longue et épuisante, les ronces semblaient formés un mur sur leur chemin, et ils durent se retransformer de nombreuse fois pour les découper à coups de sortilèges. Ce jour vis aussi les premiers affrontements, d'abord ils tombèrent sur un nid d'araignées géantes, qui n'avaient rien à envier aux acromentulas de la forêt interdite. Araignées qui finirent par renoncer quand les garçons utilisèrent des sortilèges de feu qui les faisait griller.

Ensuite ils tombèrent sur une banshee, que Shadow identifia tout de suite ce qui permet aux garçons de lancer un charme de silence avant qu'elle ne pousse son cri mortel, avant de la geler comme il était recommandé de le faire et de lui couper la tête, spectacle peu ragoutant s'il en était.

La rencontre suivante, fut la plus éprouvante, ils tombèrent dans un campement d'ours-garou, heureusement en phase humaine, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être plus forts que des humains normaux.

Il y avait une douzaine d'hommes dans la clairière, qui mirent un certain temps à réagir, les garçons aussi d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'attaquer sans provocation. Provocation qui ne tarda pas, l'un des hommes saisit une baguette et la dirigea vers Thomas en lançant un sort de torture qui n'avait rien à envier au doloris. Ce fut le signal du combat.

Cédric fut le premier à réagir et il lança un sort de bouclier réflecteur devant son compagnon qui renvoya le sort de torture à sa source, l'homme hurla tandis que le sort attaquait ses nerfs. Pendant ce temps Zach envoya voler trois hommes d'un sort d'expulsion, avant d'attirer leur baguettes magiques d'un sort d'attraction et de les bruler d'un sort de feu. Drago, qui avait tout de même quelques connaissances en magie noire grâce à son père, plongea deux autres hommes dans un monde de cauchemar, et Thomas tira deux flèches qui se plantèrent dans autant de gorges ennemies.

Les autres hommes hésitèrent, en quelques secondes, ces 4 enfants venaient de mettre hors d'état de nuire la moitié de leur groupe. Mais cela ne dura pas, et les hommes restants attaquèrent ensemble, une demi-douzaine de sorts filèrent vers les garçons, Cédric paniqua légèrement, son bouclier ne tiendrait jamais face à la puissance conjuguée de 6 sorciers adultes. Zach sembla aussi de son avis, et invoqua un dôme de protection autour d'eux, les sorts s'écrasèrent dessus sans causer le moindre dégât. Une nouvelle fois les hommes hésitèrent, qui était ces enfants si puissants ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de question, l'arc de Thomas fit deux nouvelles victimes, Drago en toucha une de plus, Cédric en stupéfixa un et Shadow brisa la nuque du dernier en lui sautant dessus. La bataille était gagnée.

Depuis le premier voyage vers la cité des elfes les enfants s'étaient endurcis, et personne ne fut malade, même si Zach préféra ne pas trainer dans les parages. Thomas resta en arrière quelques instants, s'assurant que les hommes n'attaqueraient plus jamais personne, et ils reprirent leur voyage.

Le bivouac fut morose, personne n'était en très grande forme, à part Shadow qui n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes en suivant la logique selon laquelle les hommes s'en étaient pris à son frère portée et méritaient donc la mort. Il y eut pas mal de cauchemar, de cris et de pleur cette nuit-là, et finalement les garçons partagèrent une seule tente. Pour une fois Drago se colla au demi-elfe, non pas qu'il ne s'entende pas, mais il était moins proche de Thomas que Zach. Mais le jeune homme avait besoin d'une peluche qui ne fasse pas de cauchemar, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Zach, qui revivait le voyage vers Celebrinisil et la blessure de Cédric, Cédric dont il ne se décollait pas. Ainsi donc les « binômes de câlins » furent inversés pour la nuit, et peut-être davantage.

Le lendemain, ils atteignirent enfin la montagne dans un mélange de crainte et de soulagement, d'une part cela signifiait la fin de leur escapade, mais aussi, et surtout, qu'ils devaient se séparer pour trouver chacun leur propre élément. Ayant fait le voyage pour ça, ils se laissèrent malgré tout portés par leur instinct, Thomas et Drago partant à gauche, et Zach et Cédric à droite.

Drago, n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour trouver SA grotte, et bien vite il se retrouva dans les ténèbres d'une caverne. Sans être peureux, le blond, comme beaucoup de gens, n'appréciait pas les ténèbres absolue plus que ça, un simple lumos aurait suffi à éclairer son chemin, et pourtant il s'abstint, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas utiliser la magie, du moins pas de magie aussi « extérieure », et puis qui avait besoin de lumière quand sa forme d'animagus voyait parfaitement dans le noir ? Il se transforma donc en tigre blanc, et le couloir de pierre brute apparut autour de lui. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il avança pas à pas, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de la montagne. Il ne tarda pas à étouffer, pas à cause de la chaleur bien qu'elle augmente à chaque pas, ni parce que l'air se raréfiait, non, il étouffait d'anxiété ! Ses sens, magiques ou physiques, ne détectaient rien, aucun piège, aucune créature, aucune sécurité d'aucune sorte, et pourtant, il se sentait épié, jugé, sondé au plus profond de son être, comme s'il était nu et que ses barrière mentales étaient ouvertes aux quatre vents.

Il faillit renoncer, presque à chaque pas, il hésitait à retourner dehors, retrouver Zach, le serrer contre lui, retrouver Thomas et Cédric, se pelotonner entre eux et oublier toute cette histoire, mais il savait que s'il faisait cela, il ne pourrait jamais revenir, il le savait aussi surement qu'il savait qu'il aimait Zach plus que tout. Il savait également que s'il réussissait, il serait plus à même de défendre son adorable petit brun, et cela, cela valait tous les risques ! Il continua donc, affrontant l'anxiété que faisait naitre la caverne en lui, pour finalement parvenir à la chambre où l'attendait son butin. Dès qu'il eut passé le seuil de la grotte, la peur s'évanouit, et le blond compris que ce qu'il avait affronter était une variante destinée aux sorciers d'un sortilège de repousse-moldus, un sortilège extrêmement puissant, plus même que ceux de Poudlard, mais c'était le principe.

La grotte était sombrement éclairé par le lac de lave en son centre qui bouillonnait doucement, Drago découvrit ce qu'il était venu chercher, un lingot de métal argenté et un saphir brute absolument magnifique, le tout évidement disposé sur une île dans le lac de lave. Sauter était hors de question, même avec un sortilège de saut, l'île était trop éloignée de la berge, les sortilèges d'attraction ne donnèrent aucun résultat, et le blond n'avait évidemment pas son balai sous la main. Drago jura comme un charretier, chose qui lui arrivait assez rarement, sa mère n'appréciant pas tellement ce genre de langage. Il s'assit contre la paroi cherchant un moyen de parvenir jusqu'à l'île, mais rien dans son répertoire de sort ne semblait pouvoir l'aider.

Il finit par comprendre, cette quête était destiné, en théorie, à renforcer ses très récents pouvoirs de mage, or il était un mage d'eau selon la sphère d'entrainement, quoi de mieux pour se construire un pont sur la lave que de l'eau froide ? Le problème étant qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle de Zach, loin s'en fallait, Arthur et Quentin lui avaient affirmé qu'il avait un excellent contrôle pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais pratiqué, d'autant plus en ayant été élevé dans les rites sorciers, mais par rapport à Zach il n'avait pas de quoi pavoiser. Drago sourit en pensant à son compagnon, et à cette dichotomie qui le caractérisait, extérieurement il semblait si fragile, si jeune, qu'on avait immanquablement envie de le protéger, mais intérieurement il était une force de la nature, un pratiquant des arcanes plus puissant que tous les autres ou presque. Lui n'aurait eu aucun mal à traverser ce lac de lave, d'un claquement de doigt il l'aurait fait, et pour cette puissance Drago l'aimait encore davantage, il n'avait pas la moindre trace de jalousie en lui.

Le blond claqua des mains pour s'extirper de ses pensées, agréables, mais improductives, et se concentra sur sa tâche. Quand il entrainait son pouvoir de mage, il le laissait filer petit à petit normalement, créant dans la sphère, ou en dehors, un mince filet d'eau, ou une petite bulle, mais là il allait avoir besoin de davantage. Tout d'abord il fallait qu'il trouve de l'eau, la faire apparaitre de nulle part était au-delà de ses capacités, en règle générale il concentrait l'humidité de l'air pour créer de l'eau liquide, mais ici il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, pas suffisamment en tout cas pour faire ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Il devait donc trouver une source pas trop éloignée pour qu'il puisse amener l'eau jusqu'ici. Il se concentra sur sa magie, pas comme un sorcier, mais bien comme un mage, il avait rapidement comprit que le contrôle de son élément reposait sur ses émotions, en tout cas pour le moment, et quoi de plus facile que de s'immerger dans l'amour absolu qu'il ressentait pour son compagnon ? Enivrer d'amour, il chercha mentalement une source d'eau proche, heureusement la présence d'un volcan permettait de créer des fractures dans lesquelles l'eau de pluie et celle résultant de la fonte des neiges s'engouffrait allégrement, aussi trouva-t-il rapidement une importante poche d'eau à quelques mètres de la grotte. Le problème étant de trouver un passage par lequel la faire passer, bien entendu avec la magie des sorciers il pouvait percer la roche jusqu'au réservoir, mais il n'aurait jamais le temps de prendre le contrôle de l'eau avant que celle-ci ne se répande dans le lac de lave, et cela pour rien.

Il réfléchit un moment sur la meilleure manière procéder, et trouva rapidement la solution, l'eau avait suffisamment de force pour sculpté les montagnes, elle devrait donc pouvoir percer la roche, pour peu qu'il puisse la faire agir comme il l'entendait. Il n'avait pas un très bon contrôle sur l'eau pour la bonne et simple raison que les mages d'eau étaient contre la venue de Zach et donc la sienne, il avait dû donc tout apprendre tout seul. Mais dans le cas qui l'intéressait, il avait une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il devait faire, il modela l'eau du réservoir pour lui faire prendre la forme d'une mèche de perceuse, puis il entreprit de la faire tourner à l'endroit choisi. Il lui fallut de nombreux essais pour y parvenir, il fallait que la mèche soit suffisamment résistante, et qu'elle tourne assez vite pour percer la roche, prise une par une les deux conditions étaient tenables, difficiles mais tenables, mais faire les deux à la fois était beaucoup plus compliqué.

Toujours est-il qu'il parvint à faire son trou, juste au-dessus du niveau du réservoir ce qui lui assurait un meilleur contrôle. Drago prit quelques minutes pour se reposer, l'exercice l'avait plus que fatigué, et le suivant serait sans doute pire. Le modelage de l'eau n'aurait pas grand-chose de compliqué cette fois, un simple ruban, plus ou moins épais, qui lui servirait à solidifier la lave pour se créer un pont. Le hic serait que l'eau en question devrait être plus que froide, tout en restant liquide, chose tout à fait possible, mais très compliqué pour un novice comme lui. La première chose à faire était donc de modeler son ruban, c'était une chose qu'il adorait, pour peu qu'il il mélange un peu de magie sorcière il pouvait créer des sons et lumières dignes de Versailles sous Louis XIV, à lui tout seul pour le plus grand plaisir de ses frères et de son compagnon.

Bien vite un ruban d'eau translucide flotta dans la caverne, ondulant comme un serpent paresseux, il se tendit pour relier la rive à la petite ile. Drago regarda son œuvre, le sourire aux lèvres, c'était toujours aussi beau, subitement une nouvelle idée lui fit faire perdre sa concentration et le ruban s'écrasa dans le lac faisant jaillir un grand nuage de vapeur. Le blond poussa un cri de colère, s'insultant lui-même pour sa stupidité, allant même jusqu'à se mettre au même niveau que le dernier Weasley, quel besoin avait-il de solidifier la lave quand il pouvait se construire un pont de glace qui ne risquerait pas de provoquer une explosion contrairement au mélange d'eau glacée et de lave ?

C'est en pestant contre lui-même que le blond entreprit de bâtir un pont de glace qui enjambait le lac garder la glace à la bonne température pour l'empêcher de fondre était bien plus simple que son idée originelle, il eut bientôt devant lui un large pont de glace blanche qui le mènerait jusqu'à l'île. Satisfait il s'engagea avec confiance dessus, c'est évidement ce moment que choisi la lave pour bouillonner furieusement, envoyant des paquets de roche fondue dans toutes les directions. Drago jura de nouveau, et bien vite une sphère d'eau vint l'entourer comme un bouclier, bouclier qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à de la lave titrant à 1200°, mais il n'avait rien de mieux à sa disposition.

Il pressa le pas pour atteindre l'ile le plus rapidement possible, plusieurs paquets de lave s'abattirent sur son bouclier d'eau qu'il dut renforcer et refroidir à chaque fois. C'est donc soulager qu'il mit le pied sur l'île, et subitement le lac cessa de bouillonner, et d'un seul coup la température chuta dans la grotte, une agréable brise fraiche tomba sur la caverne, la fraicheur devint rapidement froid, et Drago vis du givre apparaitre sur les rochers, et le lac commencé à se solidifier doucement.

Le froid intense étant tout aussi dangereux que le chaud, le jeune homme réchauffa son bouclier d'eau pour le maintenir à une température acceptable. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à l'empêcher de se transformer en glace, il finit par y renoncer, et usa de plusieurs sorts de chauffage sur ses vêtements, mais même avec cela, il eut du mal à ne pas trembler, la température continuais à chuter dramatiquement. Le blond se secoua, il était sur l'île, il allait prendre ce qu'il était venu chercher et sortir de cette endroit. Il tendit la main pour attraper le lingot et la pierre, mais fut stopper quand une voix irréelle s'éleva :

« Attends mon garçon ! »

Drago jeta un œil autour de lui, qui parlait ? Ne voyant personne, il continua son mouvement, mais son butin fut subitement entouré d'une sphère de glace pure, il ne tenta même pas de la toucher, la sphère émettait un froid intense, comme jamais il n'en avait senti. La voix reprit :

« Je dois t'expliquer quelque petite chose, ensuite tu pourras t'en aller avec ton butin. »

Drago chercha de nouveau la personne qui parlait, et vis une créature cristalline sortir du lac de lave maintenant solidifier. La créature prit pieds sur l'île, elle émettait le même froid que la sphère, mais puissance 1000, elle sourit :

« Je suis Khelek, l'incarnation de la glace, j'ai été enfermé ici depuis la dernière ère glaciaire, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne revendiquer mes pouvoirs, tu as réussi cela jeune homme, ton contrôle de l'eau t'a permis de traverser la lave, tu es donc digne de mes pouvoirs, le métal et la pierre seront dépositaires de mes pouvoirs, la glace sera ton bouclier et ton arme, grâce à eux tu pourras défendre ton compagnon. Quand tout sera fini tu devras revenir les déposer ici dans l'attente d'un prochain élu. Maintenant va et soit heureux mon enfant. »

Le bouclier de glace disparus, et Drago put enfin poser ses mains sur son butin. Il sentit instantanément vague de pouvoir pure le traverser, lui déclenchant un long frisson, le blond attendit un moment pour se remettre de cette ivresse, et quitta la caverne sans regret.

Visiblement il était celui qui avait mis le plus de temps pour récupérer son butin, et les autres l'attendaient déjà au point de rendez-vous. Thomas et Cédric avaient trouvé chacun un lingot de métal sans pierre précieuse, platine pour Thomas, et Or pour Cédric. Zach lui avait hérité d'un métal inconnu qui semblait irisé et d'une magnifique opale qui couvrait tout le spectre. Drago lui, avait son saphir et ce qui se révéla être du platine également. Satisfaits de leur petite escapade, les garçons sortirent l'équivalent de portauloin que leur avais remis Subaru pour retourner à son manoir. Ils furent plus qu'agréablement surpris, ce système de déplacement était mille fois plus agréable que toutes les cheminées, portauloin ou transplannage qu'ils n'avaient jamais utilisé. Ce déplacement s'appelait « Ukeireru », et donnait l'impression d'être porté par un parent aimant qui courait à toute vitesse jusqu'à sa destination, le seul hic étant qu'il valait mieux fermer les yeux pour ne pas ressentir un léger mal de tête en arrivant.

Ils arrivèrent donc devant le manoir de leur hôte, et bien vite les adultes furent là pour les embrasser et s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre égratignure, Quentin, qui n'était jamais bien loin, leur expliqua qu'ils devaient forger eux-mêmes leurs bijoux, après avoir ingéré une certaine potion qui leur en révèlerait la forme et la façon d'y parvenir. Les petits étaient tous prêt à poursuivre sur le champ, mais leurs parents, et les deux grands préfèrent largement les envoyés au bain et dormir avant de commencer. Ils râlèrent un peu tous les deux, mais Thomas et Cédric les attrapèrent rapidement pour les mener à la source thermale du manoir, Zach oublia toutes ses protestations en voyant le bassin, et fut bientôt dans l'eau rejoins par Thomas et Drago, Cédric hésita un peu, mais finis par les rejoindre. L'eau était délicieusement chaude, Zach et Drago ne tardèrent pas à dodeliner sérieusement, et furent pris en charge par leurs grands frères, Drago par Cédric et Zach par Thomas.

Quand tout ce petit monde fut propre, ils gagnèrent les chambres adjacentes qui étaient les leurs, et les plus âgés couchèrent les petits avant de gagner leur propre chambre pour s'effondrer sur le grand futon qui les attendait.

Ils attendirent encore une journée avant de se mettre au travail, Quentin leur avait apporté la potion, et chacun des 4 garçons avait vu la forme que devait prendre leur bijoux, Subaru avait mis à leur disposition 4 forges magiques, devant lesquelles ils s'installèrent. Aidés par la potion et la magie, ils n'eurent pas la moindre hésitation sur la façon de procéder et tout se passa comme dans un rêve. Il leur fallut une journée et une nuit complète pour parvenir au résultat voulu. Chaque bijou était relativement simple, mais il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que les 4 étaient destinés à s'emboiter les uns avec les autres pour en former un cinquième, mais visiblement seul Zach pouvait rassembler les pièces et exploiter la puissance des bijoux, qui, une fois assemblés avait la forme d'un nœud du bouclier, un puissant diagramme magique. Tout le monde fut satisfait de cette escapade au japon, les bijoux, même isolés étaient de puissants artefacts, Thomas et Cédric avait gagnés une puissance magique non négligeable, Drago un excellent contrôle sur la glace, et Zach, Zach ne semblait pas avoir gagné grand-chose en vérité, mais il s'en moquait un peu en fait, ce qui lui importait vraiment était que ses frères soient plus à même de se défendre, et c'était le cas. Ce fut Killian qui compris finalement le rôle des bijoux, les bijoux de Thomas, Cédric et Drago leur permettaient en réalité d'utiliser la puissance de Zach, ce qui expliquait, malgré l'âge des deux grands qu'ils aient autant gagnés en puissance, mais si les bijoux étaient assemblés, c'était l'inverse qui se produisait, et Zach accédait aux pouvoirs de ses amis en plus des siens, atout non négligeable. Il fut donc décidé, que les 3 autres garçons n'useraient du pouvoir des bijoux qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité, Zach avait beau être extrêmement puissant, c'était dangereux pour lui, et aucun des garçons ne fit la moindre difficulté, horrifiés à l'idée de blesser le petit brun.

Sur ce, ils regagnèrent l'Angleterre, la finale de coupe du monde quidditch avait lieu, et les parents avaient promis d'y emmener les enfants, Cédric était de loin le plus enthousiasme, vu qu'il était le seul à jouer, mais les autres appréciaient tout de même le spectacle d'un bon match. Ainsi Alex, Lucius et les 4 enfants se retrouvèrent à planter une petite tente à proximité du stade, Killian et Narcissa ne goutaient absolument pas une telle foule, sans compté que Killian ne survivrait pas à une nuit de camping, fusse de façon magique.

Les adultes réussirent à éviter Fudge de justesse, qui aurait certainement voulu les inviter dans sa loge, empêchant les enfants de chahuter autant qu'ils le souhaiteraient, à défaut ils croisèrent les Weasley, du moins Mr Weasley et ses 4 derniers enfants, les jumeaux et la petite rouquine furent ravis de croiser Zach et sa bande, leur professeur de SACM inclus, mais évidemment Ron était loin de partager cette joie, mais il se retint de lâcher le moindre mot, pas même quand Drago signala à demi-mots que le rouquin était aussi tolérant qu'un mangemort et tout aussi stupide. Mr Weasley choisit de ne pas relever, ses autres enfants lui avaient expliqués les nombreux problèmes qu'avait son plus jeune fils, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, Ronald n'avait aucune qualité réelle contrairement à ses frères. Il n'avait pas l'intelligence de Bill, le courage de Charlie, le sérieux de Percy ou le génie, pas toujours bien employé, des jumeaux, et il était un garçon de plus contrairement à Ginny. Oui Ronald était loin de faire la fierté de ses parents, même s'ils n'avaient jamais fait la moindre différence entre leurs enfants. Les Weasley ne savaient pas quoi faire de lui, ils faisaient partis des sorciers les plus ouverts qui soient, considérant les enfants de moldus avec le même respect que les sangs purs, les loups garous comme des victimes, et les sang-mêlé comme n'importe qui d'autre, où leur dernier fils était donc aller chercher ses idées stupides sur ces deux dernières catégories ? Au moins n'avait-il apparemment rien contre les enfants de moldus. Mr Weasley profita d'ailleurs de cette rencontre pour s'excuser auprès de Thomas pour les réflexions de son fils durant la dernière année scolaire, et demander à Alex de transmettre les mêmes excuses à Lupin. Alex aimait bien Arthur Weasley, certes il était un peu loufoque avec sa collection de prises de courants, mais au moins il s'intéressait aux moldus, ce qui était rare pour un sang pur.

Ils finirent par se séparer, Alex aurait volontiers invité les Weasley à partager la loge qu'il avait réservée, mais il se doutait bien que la présence du dernier fils ne serait pas apprécier par les enfants. Ils prirent donc place dans leur loge, et profitèrent de l'excellent spectacle que leur offraient les Bulgare et les Irlandais. Les enfants étaient excités comme des puces en regagnant la tente magique, parlant avec animation des différentes phases de jeu et du talent incontestable de Victor Krum, bien que ce dernier n'ait visiblement pas inventé l'eau froide.

Lucius et Alex laissèrent les enfants jouer et discuter tard, préférant de loin les voir aussi joyeux que de les forcer à se coucher. Ils étaient à revivre encore une fois la dernière phase de jeu, grâce aux multiplettes enchantées pour projeter l'enregistrement, quand les cris et les explosions retentirent.

Les adultes échangèrent un regard inquiet, et Alex sortit de la tente pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, laissant à Lucius et Thomas la garde des plus jeunes, il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin, une trentaine de mangemorts s'amusaient à lancer des sorts sur tout ce qu'ils croisaient. Alex pesta, personne ne tentait de les arrêter, tous les gens fuyaient en hurlant comme des moutons, il pesta mais appela les autres, il fallait résister, non seulement pour arrêter les mangemorts, mais aussi pour montrer aux sorciers qu'il existait d'autre solutions que de fuir comme des lâches.

Ont vis donc 6 personnes et un grand fauve noir, faire face à la trentaine de mangemorts, qui eurent du mal à en croire leurs yeux, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude qu'on leur résiste, d'autant moins deux Malefoy. La petite famille se dispersa et les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir, les mangemorts étaient d'anciens seconds couteaux, des sorciers de familles récentes et d'une puissance minime, ils apprirent à leur dépends que les vieille familles avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac.

Thomas, aidé par sa moitié envoyait des volés de flèches sur les mangemorts, chaque fois qu'il en tirait une, elle se multipliait couvrant une large zone, et pour perturber encore un peu les serviteurs des ténèbres, une partie était enchantés pour traverser les boucliers simples, une partie était normale, et la dernière n'était qu'illusion qui obligeait tout de même leur adversaire à ériger un bouclier puissant qui leur demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Zach usait allégrement de sort de feu, et cela des deux mains, faisant des ravages dans les rangs ennemis, Drago et Lucius utilisaient la bonne vielle magie, et Alex mélangeait avec classe combat à l'épée et sortilèges, tandis que Shadow mordait bras et jambes avec délectation.

Les mangemorts ne firent clairement pas le poids, d'autant moins que grâce à leur lien les garçons avaient créé un bouclier qui arrêtait ou renvoyait la plus part des sorts vers leur lanceur, et que, voyant cette résistance, les autres sorciers avaient décidés de participer également. Aussi décidèrent-ils qu'il était plus que temps de fuir lâchement, et transplanèrent le plus rapidement possible. Il y eut un moment de silence, les gens hésitants à baisser leur garde, puis les aurors débarquèrent comme des fleurs, et la majorité des gens les ignorèrent pour aller remercier et féliciter les Potter et Malefoy. Lucius finit par y mettre le holà en disant :

« Nous sommes tous très touchés par vos remerciement mais c'est aussi grâce vous qu'ils ont fuis, donc vous n'avez pas à nous remercier, d'autant à une heure aussi indue pour nos deux plus jeunes combattants qui ne vont pas tarder à dormir debout. »

La majorité des sorciers rirent et abandonnèrent, quelques-uns insistèrent tout de même, en particulier quelques aurors qui avaient des questions. Mais cela ne servis pas à grand-chose si ce n'est à apprendre que l'attaque avait fait quelques dégâts matériel et « seulement » 3 victimes, alors que les mangemorts avaient étés obligés de laissé 6 des leurs sur le carreau. Les deux adultes acquiescèrent, et regagnèrent leur tente en portant les deux petits qui étaient effectivement épuisés.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne pas passer la nuit-là, et après avoir plier la tente, regagnèrent le château Potter, où ils trouvèrent Killian et Narcissa en plein visionnage de film, et cela depuis un certain nombre d'heures puisqu'ils en étaient visiblement au troisième volet du seigneur des anneaux. Totalement pris dans leur film, ils se contentèrent de saluer les autres de la main, jusqu'à ce qu'Alex leur explique la situation. Killian bondit du canapé pour aller vérifier de lui-même qu'aucun des membres de sa famille n'avait la moindre égratignure, en particulier les 4 garçons. Narcissa bondit à peine plus gracieusement en direction de Lucius qui portait toujours un Drago quasiment endormi, Drago qui grogna devant le spectacle de sa mère passée en mode « dragonne couvant son œuf », où il était l'œuf évidemment, il fallait impérativement qu'il la rassure sinon, il en aurait pour des jours à l'avoir sur le dos pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas le moindre mal. Pas très réveiller, il se dégagea des bras de son père doucement, et prit lui-même sa mère dans ses bras en disant :

« Il est 4 heures de matin maman, c'est uniquement pour ça que j'ai une tête de zombie, et papa en a lâchement profiter pour me porter comme un bébé alors que j'ai 14 ans ! »

Les autres, à part Zach, qui lui n'en avait rien à faire d'être porté par son père à 14 ans, rirent ce qui détendit Narcissa qui se contenta de passer doucement la main dans les cheveux de son unique enfant. Estimant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire pour la suite, Drago récupéra Zach des bras d'Alex, et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Une fois son précieux paquet posé sur le lit, il le déshabilla, et sentit son propre corps s'échauffer, chose qui ne lui arrivait normalement pas dans ce genre de situation.

Il décida d'ignorer son désir et se perdit dans la contemplation du corps de son aimé, qui restait et resterait à jamais le plus beau de tous pour lui, Drago sourit en constant que le brun avait enfin commencé sa transformation d'adolescent, bientôt il serait enfin l'un à l'autre totalement. Sur ce, il se déshabilla à son tour et se glissa aux côtés du petit brun qui n'eut aucune hésitation à venir se blottir contre lui.

Les autres occupants du château étaient un peu moins détendus, ils n'aimaient pas cette attaque, fut-elle ratée et pitoyable, cela signifiait que les mangemorts reprenaient du poil de la bête, et rien n'auraient pu déclencher cela à part le fait que Voldemort gagnait significativement en puissance. Ils évoquèrent la situation pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Cédric rende les armes et s'endorme comme une masse sur son petit ami qui ne put retenir un sourire totalement débile devant ce fait. Les adultes se moquèrent gentiment de son air niais, et le demi-elfe porta son compagnon dans sa chambre, et le mis au lit avant de le rejoindre ignorant sciemment le fait qu'il était censé avoir sa propre chambre dans le château.

Tous ce petit monde émergea bien tard, et se retrouva autour d'un copieux brunch, où ils purent lire avec effarement les journaux.

_Attaque de mangemorts contrée à la coupe du monde de quidditch._

_Dans la nuit d'hier, après la finale de la coupe du monde, une trentaine d'individus encagoulés comme l'étaient les mangemorts lors de la montée des ténèbres sont apparus à proximité du stade de la coupe du monde. Ils ont attaqués lâchement les nombreux sorciers présents qui fêtaient encore la victoire de leur équipe ou se consolaient de la défaite. Tout cela aurait pu tourner à la catastrophe sans l'intervention du survivant, de sa famille et de ses amis, Messieurs Alexandre Potter, chef du clan et père adoptif du jeune garçon, Lucius Malefoy, chef de son propre clan et père de Drago Malefoy, le meilleur ami du survivant, Thomas Leps, professeur de soins aux créatures magique à Poudlard, et Cédric Digory, frère adoptif du garçon qui a survécu, ont en effet stopper l'avancé des mangemorts. Devant cette résistance nouvelle, les autres spectateurs de la coupe du monde, ont repris leurs esprits et ont répliqués contre les serviteurs de vous-savez-qui. C'est encore grâce à un tout jeune garçon, qui va rentrer en 4° année à Poudlard où il est le meilleur élève de sa promotion, que les pertes ont été aussi minime, en effet seuls 3 morts sont à déplorées, nous présentons d'ailleurs nos condoléances aux familles des victimes, alors que pas moins de 6 mangemorts ont été mis hors d'état de nuire par ceux qui ont décidés de dire non à la terreur. Malheureusement cela n'a pas empêché, quelques heures plus tard de voir la marque des ténèbres s'élevée au-dessus du site comme dans les pires années de la guerre. Les aurors ont diligemment ouvert une enquête, mais il y a peu de chance qu'ils puissent retrouver le coupable au vue du nombre important de sorciers présents._

_On est en droit de se demander pourquoi les mangemorts ont décidés subitement de sortir de leur retraite, en espérant que ce soit juste l'idée d'un rassemblement aussi important qui les a incités à se manifester, les autres possibilités sont trop épouvantable et ont été dénigrées officiellement par le ministre de la magie en personne. _

_Encore une fois notre communauté doit beaucoup au survivant, toute la rédaction lui adresse ses plus sincères remerciements à lui ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont combattus à ses côtés, merci monsieur Potter, encore une fois._

Zach grogna, il n'avait pas besoin de publicité supplémentaire, puis décida qu'il s'en moquait, et se pelotonna davantage dans les bras de son papoune, avant de se resservir un bol de chocolat chaud.

L'attaque fit encore l'objet de plusieurs articles dans les jours suivants, puis les journaux passèrent à autre chose, et la famille décida d'aller faire les courses de rentrée. Cédric était un peu triste en pensant que c'était ses dernières courses, à la fin de l'année il quitterait l'école, et il était déprimé et inquiet à l'idée de laisser ses adorables petits frères seuls, sans compter ses autres amis et le château dans son ensemble. D'une certaine façon il n'avait pas envie de grandir davantage, sa vie actuelle le rendait parfaitement heureux, et il ignorait ce qu'il ferait ensuite, en vérité à part vivre avec Thomas et protégé les petits, qui grandissaient de plus en plus, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à son avenir.

Il se promit d'y réfléchir sérieusement, et décida de profiter pleinement des dernières courses de rentrée scolaire qu'il ferait en tant qu'élève.

Vint bientôt le premier septembre, et le retour à Poudlard, les garçons retrouvèrent Blaise et Neville, qui avaient passé une bonne partie des vacances à travailler sur le cas des parents du gryffondor, et ils avaient trouvé quelques pistes prometteuses, bien que loin d'être abouties. Zach, Drago, Cédric, et Thomas dans une moindre mesure, furent chaudement félicités et remerciés pour leur participation dans l'évènement de la coupe du monde. Bien évidement Weasley numéro 6 ne se joignit pas à cette euphorie, et préféra persifler sur le fait que c'était bien évidement Lucius qui avait organisé l'attaque pour faire encore de la publicité au garçon-qui-a-survécu-et-qui-va-devenir-un-mage-noi r-parce-qu'il-est-un-sale-serpentard. Tout du moins telle était l'idée générale du dernier fils Weasley, ce qui lui valut une scène bien humiliante de la part de sa petite sœur, et quelques accidents par les jumeaux.

La petite rouquine avait abandonné toute idée de romance entre le survivant et elle, il suffisait de le voir avec le blond pour comprendre que personne d'autre n'aurait jamais la moindre chance, mais elle ne voulait pas renoncer pour autant à la relation amicale qu'ils avaient. Grâce à Zach et à toute sa bande, elle avait été libérée de l'emprise de Voldemort, et ils n'avaient jamais réclamer le moindre service en retour, elle avait bien essayé de leur offrir des petits cadeaux, mais ils avaient tous refusés, avec élégance, elle admirait ces garçons et si un jour ils avaient besoin d'aide elle se jura de répondre à l'appel.

Comme toujours, Zach était vautré entre Cédric et Drago, tandis que Blaise et Neville étaient plus sagement assis en face d'eux, même si l'œil acéré de Zach voyait de nouvelles interactions entre ses amis, des interactions plus tendres qu'avant, il sourit en espérant que tous se passe bien pour eux. Zach, Drago et Cédric, grâce à leurs pères influents, et Thomas qui restait professeur, savaient déjà ce qui allait se dérouler dans l'année, le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Zach était d'ailleurs positivement ravis, il n'avait pas la moindre intention de participer, et serait plus qu'heureux de céder sa place de star de l'école à quelqu'un d'autre, ne serrais-ce que pour l'année. Cédric lui, hésitait à participer, pas tellement pour la renommée, même si cela jouait un peu, les deux raisons principales était qu'il voulait voir ce que son entrainement avec les garçons donnerait dans des conditions réelles, et aussi pour la récompense. Il n'était pas vénal, mais les galions lui permettraient de faire ce qu'il espérait pouvoir faire depuis longtemps, offrir des cadeaux digne d'eux à ceux qu'il aimait.

Le soir même de la rentrée il envoya un hibou à Alex et Killian pour leur demander l'autorisation de participer, parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que ses pères adoptifs n'apprécieraient pas du tout qu'il fasse cela sans les avertir. Les Potter-Lightner ne furent pas très chaud à cette idée, mais ils donnèrent tout de même leur accord, Cédric avait besoin de se démarquer, s'imposer comme une personne à part entière et pas seulement comme étant le grand frère gaga des petits ou bien le compagnon d'un demi-elfe professeur de SACM, aussi acceptèrent-ils.

La première soirée fut également l'occasion de découvrir le nouveau prof de DCFM, qui ne plut absolument pas aux garçons, Maugrey avait peut-être une excellente réputation en tant qu'auror, mais il restait un grand malade paranoïaque, pas le plus indiqué donc pour enseigner à de jeunes enfants turbulents et adeptes des blagues de mauvais goût.

La mauvaise impression des garçons fut renforcée quand l'ex-auror donna son cours sur les impardonnables, Zach avait eu le plus grand mal à ne pas l'incrusté dans un mur lors de ce cours. D'une part il l'avait mis en avant en rappelant que la seule personne ayant jamais survécu à un sortilège de mort était dans la salle, mais aussi, et surtout en faisant devant Neville une démonstration du doloris ! Zach pouvait tolérer beaucoup de choses, mais s'il y en avait bien une qu'il ne supportait pas c'était qu'on fasse du mal à ses amis, et le pauvre Neville était ressorti du cours totalement traumatisé.

Le petit brun trouva d'ailleurs ca plus que curieux, de ce qu'il en savait les parents de son ami étaient très aimés et respectés en tant qu'aurors, et Maugrey les avait côtoyés à cette époque, de mémoire il avait même été le formateur de Franck Londubat, alors pourquoi martyrisé ainsi son fils ? Mais après tout, Maugrey était fou c'était admis par l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière, alors…

Vint ensuite la désignation des champions, et Zach fut bien près de faire exploser la grande salle, alors que tout avait si bien commencé, Krum était le champion de Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour la championne de Beauxbatons, et son grand frère celui de Poudlard, il avait sauté de joie à l'idée que ce soit Cédric qui défende l'honneur de l'école. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la coupe de feu sorte un nouveau parchemin, avec rien de moins que son nom, enfin son ancien nom, Harry Potter serait donc le champion d'une 4° école qui n'existait pas.

Il y eut pas mal de remous, mais heureusement, la grande majorité des élèves, ne doutèrent pas trop du fait qu'il n'y était pour rien, ils connaissaient Zach depuis 4 ans maintenant, et avaient compris qu'il n'aimait pas se mettre en avant, d'autant moins pour faire de l'ombre à Cédric. Bien évidement Weasley tint un autre discours, et il y eut tout de même quelques grincements de dents chez les Poufsouffles, mais Cédric y mis lui-même le holà, rappelant sa confiance absolue dans son petit frère.

Alex et Killian furent convoqués, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Zach pour parler de tout cela.

« Mr Potter-Lightner, avez-vous mis votre nom dans la coupe ? »

Zach leva les yeux au ciel, il avait déjà répondu 15 fois à cette question :

« Non professeur, et vous avez tracez vous-même la limite d'âge je vous le rappelle ! »

Le directeur grinça un peu des dents en répondant :

« Certes, mais vos pouvoirs sont loin d'être négligeables, je ne peux pas être certain que vous n'avez pas pu passer outre. »

Alex intervint :

« Albus, si Zach dit qu'il n'y est pour rien, je le crois, la question est donc qui et pourquoi ? »

Dumbledore approuva avec réticence, il devait bien reconnaitre que le garçon n'aimait pas se mettre en avant, et ce n'était certainement pas ses parents, ou ses amis qui l'avaient fait pour lui en croyant lui rendre service. Lui-même n'y était pour rien, au contraire, il n'avait aucun intérêt à renforcer l'image publique du jeune garçon, donc si ce n'était ni lui, ni la famille du mioche, c'était forcément quelqu'un ayant un but précis et mauvais.

« Ecoutez-moi, je sais que nous ne nous entendons pas tous les 4, et que vous devez déjà me soupçonner, mais je n'y suis pour rien non plus, pouvons-nous tomber d'accord là-dessus ? »

Alex et Killian échangèrent un regard incertain, mais finirent par acquiescer :

« On va dire que oui Albus, donc c'est forcément un mangemort, qui voudrait faire participer un garçon de 14 ans à un tournoi mortellement dangereux à part Voldemort et ses larbins ! »

Dumbledore acquiesça, si aucune des personnes dans le bureau n'était responsable, c'était effectivement la dernière possibilité. Killian prit la parole :

« Je sais que c'est un raccourci facile, mais Karkarof était mangemort, donc… »

Dumbledore secoua la tête :

« Non je ne pense pas, Igor était bien trop content de quitté le service de Voldemort, dans une autre vie j'aurais parier sur les Malefoy, mas nous savons que ce n'est pas eux, il faut que ce soit un adulte, avec suffisamment de pouvoir pour tromper la coupe de feu et lui faire croire qu'il y a une 4° école. C'est un objet puissant, peu de sorcier en serrait capable, malheureusement, à cause du tournoi nous avons beaucoup de sorciers puissants dans nos murs. Je vais demander à Maugrey d'enquêter, après tout c'est son travail. Maintenant je pense qu'il serait bon de signer un cessez le feu entre nous, ni vous, ni moi ne souhaitons que Zach soit blesser dans cette histoire, disons que pour cette année nous sommes alliés, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Alex, bien que n'ayant pas confiance, dut reconnaitre que Dumbledore avait raison, cette année il devrait s'allier à Dumbledore pour protéger Zach au maximum :

« Je suis d'accord Albus, et je vous propose d'engager Killian comme médicomage pour aider Pomfresh cette année, il a eu son diplôme l'année dernière, et avec le tournoi, votre infirmière risque d'avoir pas mal de travail. »

Dumbledore ne réfléchit pas trop longtemps avant d'approuver, non seulement c'était une preuve de bonne foi, mais en plus sur le long terme ça lui permettrait d'apprendre des choses utiles sur les Potter-Lightner, car même s'il comptait bien faire en sorte que cette année soit placée sous le signe de la paix entre lui et la famille du survivant, les suivantes redeviendraient un affrontement entre eux !

« Excellente idée Alex, Killian pourra commencer dès la semaine prochaine, entre lui, Mr Leps, et vos fréquentes visites, sans compter les talents indéniables des garçons, j'ose croire que Zach sera en sécurité. »

Ainsi donc la petite famille sortie pour la première fois d'un entretien avec Dumbledore en étant satisfaite sans pour autant l'avoir mis en difficulté, ce qui était assez agréable.

Au final, outre la question de savoir qui l'avait inscrit, le plus gros souci de Zach fut de savoir comment il passerait la première tâche sans se démarquer trop, et ridiculiser les autres, en particulier Cédric. Affronter un dragon était théoriquement une chose extrêmement difficile, mais pour un garçon qui comptait parmi ses amis la reine de Amlugs, et donc des dragons, ce n'était rien du tout, il lui suffirait de passer l'armure de la vouivre et le dragon le laisserait faire benoitement.

Au final, il mit au point un plan avec Cédric, et quand vint l'heure de l'épreuve, c'est confiant que les deux frères se lancèrent, chacun à leur tour. Cédric passa le premier, et ne se donna même pas la peine de s'approcher du nid, il utilisa le sort le plus basique qui soit pour terminer son épreuve en moins de 30 secondes, car si les examinateurs avaient évidement pensé au sortilège d'attraction, pas un seul n'avait imaginé qu'un élève de 17 ans (normalement) utiliserait un wingardium leviosa, ce que fit pourtant le poufsouffle. Et qui énerva passablement les organisateurs qui n'y avaient pas pensé.

Zach lui profita de l'épreuve pour démontrer qu'on pouvait faire aussi bien sans magie, il utilisa une arbalète moldue avec une flèche à ventouse et ramena tranquillement l'œuf dans la tente des champions. Ce qui ne plut pas davantage au jury, finalement ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux bons derniers, parce qu'ils avaient gâchés le spectacle prévu. Mais les garçons s'en moquaient éperdument, Zach était content de ne pas avoir ridiculisé son grand frère, et Cédric avait totalement oublié la récompense, trop inquiet à l'idée que son petit frère participe.

Ils se retrouvèrent le soir même dans le nid pour examiner les œufs d'or, Cédric ouvrit le siens et le referma immédiatement devant les hurlements qui s'en échappait, et qu'aucun des garçons ne compris, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Shadow, qui informa le petit brun qu'il s'agissait de la langue des sirènes. Tout ce petit monde plongea donc dans la piscine du nid, et écouta la chanson sous l'eau.

Zach pesta de nouveau, encore une fois, il était en position de ridiculiser les autres, avec le bracelet des Dieux grecques, il pouvait respirer sous l'eau, et ses capacités de mages faisaient qu'il n'aurait aucune difficultés à se défendre sous l'eau. Ce fut donc pour Cédric qu'ils cherchèrent, pas longtemps, une solution, Neville pensa presque immédiatement aux branchiflores, et il ne resta plus aux garçons qu'à attendre le jour de l'épreuve.

Le matin de l'épreuve, Cédric et Zach furent inquiet de ne pas trouver leurs compagnons, mais un bref coup de sonde dans leurs liens, indiqua où se trouvaient leur moitiés respectives, dans le lac ! Zach, même en sachant que cela faisait partie de l'épreuve, était furieux que qui que ce soit ai posé une main sur Drago, et Cédric ne valait pas tellement mieux. Ce fut donc bien remonté qu'ils se présentèrent pour l'épreuve.

Cédric et Zach était sur l'embarcadère qui servait de tribunes, et attendaient, ils attendaient que le balais du poufsouffle daigne arriver après le sortilège d'attraction qu'il venait de lancer, ce qui finit par se produire. Cédric grimpa donc sur son balais, et Zach sur Shadow et ils s'envolèrent au-dessus du lac, chacun de son côté. Cédric lançait des sortilèges de sonar pour détecter le village des sirènes, tandis que Zach se concentrait sur le lien qui le reliait à Drago.

Ce fut Cédric qui trouva le premier, par pure chance, il avala ses branchiflores, enchanta son balai pour qu'il reste stationnaire, et plongea. Zach, après avoir vérifié que Drago était bien au même endroit, plongea également, et rattrapa son retard sur son grand frère grâce à sa maitrise de la natation. Ils arrivèrent ensemble dans le village, et ne perdirent pas de temps, il libérèrent leur compagnons respectif et remontèrent vers la surface.

Shadow fit l'effort incommensurable pour lui, de se mettre à l'eau pour permettre aux deux petits de grimper sur lui, en faisant tout de même promettre à son frère de portée, une tonneau de lait d'hippogriffe, et une monstrueuse séance de caresse à 4 mains ! Une fois sur le dos du turma, Zach aida Cédric à installer Thomas sur le balai, pendant que le poufsouffle prenait l'antidote aux branchiflores. Fairplay jusqu'au bout, Zach attendit que la transformation se soit inversée et que son grand frère soit sur son balais pour regagner l'embarcadère.

Les organisateurs, et le responsable du département des jeux et sports magiques, n'étaient absolument pas contents, le garçon gâchait tout le spectacle à se comporter aussi gentiment, enfin dans le cas de Verpey c'était surtout que si le petit ne gagnait pas, il allait avoir quelques soucis avec les gobelins. Mais si les organisateurs n'appréciaient pas, de même d'ailleurs que les directeurs de Beauxbatons et Durmstrang, les spectateurs, de toutes les écoles voyaient clairs, le garçon ne participait que contraint et forcé et faisait le minimum pour mener à bien ses tâches. Ils se souvenaient tous de son interview avec Rita Skeeter, qui curieusement semblait avoir le garçons à la bonne et ne déformais pas ses propos, aller savoir pourquoi, dans laquelle le survivant avait expliqué, qu'il ne voulait pas participer, et que sans le contrat magique qui le liait au trophée des 3 sorciers, il ne serait pas présenter aux épreuves. Il avait conclu en disant qu'étant obligé il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire pour finir ses taches en gênant le moins possible les « vrais » concurrents, et en espérant que son grand frère adoré gagne.

Zach et Cédric, ignorèrent royalement les juges et portèrent leurs âmes-sœurs jusqu'à madame Pomfresh qui les rassura en disant que la potion qui les faisait dormir cesserait bientôt de faire effet, et qu'ils auraient seulement besoin d'être au chaud et de se reposer quelques jours. Les garçons ne se consultèrent même pas du regard, ils laissèrent tout en plan et gagnèrent le nid, ignorant royalement le fait que l'épreuve n'était pas finie pour les autres.

Les garçons échangèrent un sourire amusé quand ils durent s'occuper de leurs moitiés respectives, dans 90% des cas leurs deux couples fonctionnaient de façon inverse, Zach et Cédric étaient ceux dont leurs moitiés s'occupaient. Toujours est-il, que les deux endormis furent prestement changés par leurs compagnons respectifs, dans la pièce principale, et furent couchés dans le même lit, transfiguré à partir d'un canapé. Les deux champions passèrent ensuite sous une douche chaude, chacun à leur tour pour ne pas laisser Thomas et Drago seuls, puis Zach se coucha entre les deux, tandis que Cédric lisait devant le feu de cheminé.

Les deux « victimes » se réveillèrent une demi-heure après, Thomas quitta tout de suite le lit pour aller câliner son sauveur, tandis que Drago serra le sien plus fermement dans le lit. Il n'y eut pratiquement aucune parole d'échangée, à part une certaine promesse de Thomas dans l'oreille de Cédric, lui promettant de le remercier comme jamais dès qu'ils serraient seuls dans leur chambre.

Zach finit par émerger, et le plus naturellement du monde embrassa Drago avec fougue pour la première fois sous le regard attendris des deux grands. C'était la première fois que les petits échangeaient un tel baiser, bien évidemment, ils savaient tous que cela devait arriver, mais cette première fois était magique, et les deux grands purent voir de leur yeux que la magie des garçons se combina une nouvelle fois dans un éclair de lumière douce, le premier pas vers la « véritable » union était franchis.

Zach avait cela sciemment, malgré l'assurance qu'il avait que les victimes ne risquaient rien, il avait été très inquiet pour Drago et Thomas, et il avait d'ailleurs remercié Arthur et Quentin pour lui avoir fournis une sphère de mage, sinon il aurait vaporisé tout le lac en voyant son compagnon attaché et inconscient sous l'eau. Intellectuellement il avait toujours su qu'il serait avec Drago, mais cela avait été la première fois qu'il avait réellement pris conscience qu'il mourait s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit au blond. Il avait donc décidé que la vie était trop courte, et qu'il ne comptait pas perdre davantage de temps, lui et Drago serait un couple, un vrai ! Cela sans compter que son corps commençait enfin à vraiment changé, et qu'il avait de plus en plus souvent des pensées curieuses mettant en scène Drago sans beaucoup de vêtements. C'est donc ainsi qu'il se retrouva à caresser de sa langue celle de son Drago.

Le baiser se termina sous les applaudissements quelques peu moqueurs des deux ainés, Zach rougit, il avait totalement oublié la présence de ses grands frères, tandis que Drago se retenait difficilement de ne pas l'embrasser à son tour avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais il refusait de se donner en spectacle, même devant les deux jeunes hommes qui était ses grands frères, aussi se contentât-il de serrer fortement le petit brun dans ses bras et de lui murmurer qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, ce qui ne fit que renforcer les rougeurs du brun.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Zach quitta le lit pour aller se pendre au cou de Thomas en lui disant qu'il l'avait inquiéter aussi. Le demi-elfe lui rendit son étreinte, et le rassura sur son état, lui et Drago avait été approchés de façon très diplomatique et très aimable, ils avaient accepté leurs rôles sans problèmes.

Les garçons restèrent dans le nid jusqu'au dîner, où ils firent une entrée remarquée, le grand panneau qui indiquait les points des concurrents du tournoi donnait Cédric en tête, suivis de peu par Zach, ce dont ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait rien à faire. Il y eut quelques réflexions à mi-voix de la part des juges, qui avaient été purement et simplement ignorés, et également de certains imbéciles comme Weasley. Mais de la même façon que le classement, les garçons s'en moquèrent, Thomas rejoignit sa place à la table professorale, tandis que les 3 garçons allaient s'asseoir à la table des serpentards, où les attendaient Blaise et Neville, qui félicitèrent les deux plus jeunes pour le couple qu'ils formaient.

Le temps sembla ensuite filer, la troisième tâche approchait à toute vitesse, et la tension montait de plus en plus dans le château, Zach passait une bonne partie de son temps avec ses amis à arpenter la foret interdite sous sa forme animale, c'était une dernière chose qui le calmait vraiment, ça et passer son temps à se bécoter avec Drago. Mais le blond était physiquement plus mature que le brun et avait d'autre envies, qu'il refusait d'imposer à son petit ami, aussi mettait-il assez rapidement le holà quand Zach se faisait trop entreprenant pour son self contrôle. Les balades en forêt étaient beaucoup moins risquées.

C'est lors d'une de ces fameuses ballades que Shadow repéra un corps blesser. Corps qui se trouva être celui de Barty Croupton, responsable de l'organisation du tournoi, reprenant forme humaine, les garçons emportèrent le blesser à l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible. A moitié conscient, et visiblement au trois quarts dérangé, l'homme ne cessa de répéter qu'ils devaient se méfier de son fils. Fils qui, les garçons le savaient, était mort à Azkaban des années plus tôt, pas assez tôt d'ailleurs au gout des garçons puisqu'il avait participé à l'attaque des parents de leur amis Neville. D'ailleurs aucun des garçons n'attacha d'importance aux paroles du dément, déjà parce qu'il était le père d'un mangemort qui avait fait souffert leur ami, mais aussi parce que non content de ne pas s'en rendre compte que son fils unique était un meurtrier, c'était lui qui avait condamné Sirius à Azkaban sans procès, alors pour les garçons le sort de Bartémius Croupton était bon denier dans l'ordre de leur priorités.

Killian les envoya prévenir Dumbledore, et Thomas, en tant que professeur s'y colla, il rejoignit ensuite les garçons au nid, et l'incident fut oublier. D'autant plus que le soir même Verpey devait expliquer aux champions en quoi consisterait la 3° tâche du tournoi. Ce qui ne provoqua pas un enthousiasme débordant chez les garçons, ni une grande inquiétude d'ailleurs, du moins la tâche en elle-même, mais ils se doutaient tous que le fameux plan tordu imaginé par Voldemort verrait sa concrétisation lors de cette tâche.

Il y eut d'ailleurs un cours débat entre eux à ce sujet, débat que Zach perdit, les autres ayant décidés de façon unilatérale qu'ils lui donneraient leurs bijoux avant la 3° tache au cas où il en ait besoin ! Devant le front uni de ses plus proches amis, Zach rendit les armes, non sans grommeler que c'était stupide que Cédric pourrait aussi être en danger.

Ainsi donc Cédric et Zach se présentèrent pour la 3° tache, ils partirent les premiers, Cédric quelques minutes avant, mais il n'alla pas loin, et préféra attendre son petit frère pour rester avec lui. Zach avait le pressentiment que c'était une mauvaise idée, il avait même pensé à assommer Cédric et à le laisser dans le nid pour qu'il ne puisse pas participer à la dernière tache. Mais il savait que son grand frère ne lui aurait jamais pardonné un coup comme celui-là, il avait donc renoncé, puis il fut forcé de s'intéresser un minimum à ce qui se passait autour de lui, pas qu'il y est quoi que ce soit de réellement dangereux pour lui dans le labyrinthe, pas après ses vacances au Japon en tout cas, mais tout de même il fallait un minimum d'attention.

Contrairement aux autres concurrents, les garçons avaient décidés de suivre le mur extérieur du labyrinthe le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à parvenir à ce qu'ils pourraient considérés comme la moitié, ensuite, et bien ils avaient de quoi se frayer un chemin !

Le labyrinthe était en préparation depuis des mois, et un expert comme Neville avait aisément identifié le type de plante qui le composait, plantes par nature ignifugées, ou presque, aisées a enchanter, mais très résistantes aux maléfices, des plantes parfaites pour cette utilisation. Ces plantes avaient une très grosse faiblesse, elles ne supportaient pas l'eau salée, qui agissait comme un acide sur elle, et quoi de mieux qu'un acide pour se frayer un chemin dans un labyrinthe ?

Le périmètre extérieur du dédale, était relativement dépourvu de pièges, ce qui permis aux garçons d'arrivés rapidement à ce qu'ils jugèrent être le milieu du labyrinthe, détail qu'ils eurent tôt fait de vérifier, Cédric lançant un simple sortilège de lévitation à Zach pour qu'il puisse voir au-delà des murs, ce qui lui permit de confirmer qu'ils n'étaient pas loin du centre, leur destination.

C'est sans subtilité qu'ils arrosèrent les haies à coup de _natrium aquae_, qui firent littéralement fondre les plantes, leur permettant ainsi d'éviter pas mal de pièges et de gardiens, tel que ce sphinx qui les regarda faire sans pouvoir intervenir puisqu'ils ne passaient pas par la zone qu'il gardait. Ils parvinrent facilement au centre du labyrinthe, pour découvrir le trophée des trois sorciers dignement posé sur une table de pierre.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, et maintenant ? Soient ils jouaient le jeu, et qui sait ce qui allait leur tomber dessus, soient ils renonçaient, attendant qu'un autre concurrent débarque, mais alors ce serait lui qui serait en difficulté, sans y être préparé, alors qu'eux savaient que c'était un piège. Il n'était pas leur nature de mettre quelqu'un en difficulté pour sauver leur propre peau, d'autant moins qu'ils se savaient tous les deux extrêmement puissants et bien formés.

Mais la première chose à faire était de savoir ce que le trophée allait faire, et cela avant qu'un de leur adversaire arrive ! Zach étant le plus puissant et le plus apte à sonder les objets, ce fut lui qui s'y colla, tandis que son grand frère guettait l'arrivé des deux autres champions. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de finirent, Krum apparus de l'autre côté de la clairière, et se précipita sur la coupe, les deux élèves de Poudlard n'avaient plus le choix, d'un même mouvement ils saisirent le trophée et sentirent l'impression inimitable d'un portauloin.

Les deux garçons n'eurent pas le temps de réagirent, un sort vert fonça sur Cédric qui s'effondra comme une marionnette dont on a coupé les fils, voyant son grand frère adoré tomber, Zach poussa un hurlement de pure haine envers celui qui tenait la baguette, à savoir, ce sale petit rat de Pettigrow. L'animagus hésita devant la fureur du garçon, mais il se reprit et lança un stupéfix que Zach dévia d'un vague mouvement de main, sous le regard incrédule du traitre. A ce moment-là, une voix aigüe et sifflante s'éleva d'un tas de chiffons derrière Pettigrow :

« Ton bras Peter appelle mon serviteur ! »

Le mangemort grimaça, mais s'exécuta en appuyant la baguette qu'il tenait contre la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Au début rien ne se passa, puis il y eut un bruit de transplannage et un autre mangemort apparus, sous les traits incroyables d'Alastor Maugrey. Bien évidemment les sorts avaient continués à s'échanger entre Zach et le traitre, en attendant que Maugrey arrive, normalement l'avantage aurait très largement été à Zach, mais la mort de Cédric lui avait fait perdre toute notion de sécurité, et il ignorait le danger pour tenter de faire le plus mal possible à Pettigrow.

Heureusement Zach avait quelques avantages, entre autre le nœud du bouclier qui contrait la majorité des sorts qu'il recevait, mais pas tous, le petit brun se retrouva assez vite avec plusieurs blessures, jusqu'à ce que Maugrey arrive, et lui lance un puissant sortilège d'immobilisation, qui le laissa figé comme une statue.

Les deux mangemorts l'attachèrent à une stèle, et finirent de préparer le rituel. Bien vite, Pettigrow se retrouva à tourner autour du chaudron où avait pris place le tas de chiffon qui abritait Voldemort, en déclamant :

« Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fasse renaitre son fils. »

Zach vit une tombe s'ouvrir et un fémur se précipité dans le chaudron.

« Que la chaire du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son maître. »

Le petit brun grimaça en voyant le traitre se trancher lui-même la main, qui tomba dans la potion.

« Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat. »

Pettigrow lui entailla le bras et fit couler son sang la mixture bouillonnante.

Zach sentit l'extraordinaire libération de magie qui venait du chaudron, et la potion bouillonnée furieusement, avant de voir une grande silhouette maigre se redressée : Voldemort était ressuscité !

Le rat couvrit le corps écœurant de son maitre d'une grande robe de sorcier avant de lui remettre la baguette qu'il avait utilisée. La voix sifflante de Voldemort apporta un certain espoir au petit brun :

« Ma baguette, enfin ! »

Le seigneur des ténèbres sortit du chaudron désormais vide, et se tourna vers Maugrey :

« Tu m'as bien servi Barty, et tu seras récompensé au-delà de tes rêves les plus fous. »

L'homme afficha un sourire de fanatique :

« Vous revoir est ma plus grande récompense maitre ! »

Voldemort hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, puis se tourna vers Pettigrow :

« Peter, si tu ne t'étais pas fait remarqué par tes anciens amis, tu ne m'aurais jamais rejoint, mais tu m'as aidé tout de même, je tiendrais compte de cela. Donne-moi ton bras ! »

Le rat soupira de soulagement et tendis son moignon à son maître qui secoua la tête :

« L'autre bras Peter ! »

Pettigrow laissa échapper quelques larmes, supplia de façon méprisable, mais obéit, et Voldemort toucha la marque des ténèbres, lui rendant toute sa noirceur. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'arrive les premiers mangemorts, bientôt une dizaine de personnes au visage dissimulé s'agenouillèrent autour du seigneur des ténèbres.

Zach se sentit un peu plus en confiance, parmi ces mangemorts, ils y avaient plusieurs sangs-purs qui étaient ses alliés, au moins n'était-il pas seul. Mais il savait qu'il devait éviter de griller leur couverture, s'il parvenait à se débrouiller seul c'était mieux. Il fut soulager de ne pas sentir la présence de son oncle, Voldemort ne l'aurait pas épargné.

« Ainsi donc deux de mes plus fidèles serviteurs m'ont trahis ! Ils paieront pour cela ! Mais pas avant que nous ayons libérer vos frère et sœur enfermé à Azkaban ! En attendant, il temps pour moi de prouver que si ce gamin a survécu c'est uniquement grâce à sa sang de bourbe de mère et sa maitrise de la vielle magie ! »

Zach retint un sourire, ainsi c'était ce que croyait Voldemort, qu'il avait survécu à cause d'un sortilège de sa mère, il n'allait pas le détromper !

« Alors Harry, es-tu prêt à faire un petit duel contre moi ? Un contre un, prouve nous que tu es bien ce sorcier puissant que les gens vénère ! »

La bêtise du seigneur des ténèbres n'avait décidément pas de limite, il vit le faux Maugrey, qui avait repris sa véritable apparence, hésité à prévenir son maître que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il devait croire, à juste titre, que son maître n'apprécierait pas qu'on le mette en garde contre un gamin. Zach hocha la tête :

« Quand tu veux Tommy ! »

Le seigneur des ténèbres siffla de colère, avant de libérer du sortilège et de lui lancer sa baguette. Zach réfléchit rapidement, il doutait de pouvoir faire beaucoup de mal à Voldemort à ce moment-là, d'autant moins avec tous les mangemorts présents, même si certain étaient de son côté, la majorité lui restait fidèle, mais il pouvait gagner quelques points, il avait passé suffisamment de temps à examiner les horcruxes, pour en reconnaitre un dans le serpent qui se tenait aux pieds du mage noir.

Une occasion à ne pas manquer.

« Allons incline toi Harry ! Respecte les usages que Dumbledore t'as appris ! »

Zach se retint de pouffer, Dumbledore ? Lui apprendre quelque chose ? Voldemort profita de son inattention pour lui lancer un impérium pour le forcer à s'incliner devant lui. Mais il n'avait pas pris en compte l'occlumencie et la volonté du petit brun qui ne tardèrent pas à briser le sort :

« Allons Tommy tu peux faire mieux que ça ! »

Le seigneur des ténèbres laissa échapper un grognement de rage et le duel commença vraiment.

Zach évitais la plus part des sorts, inutile de montrer à Voldemort que son collier familial le protégeait, il répliqua par quelques sortilèges vicieux, avant de lancer un sortilège de découpe sur le serpent, qui se retrouva proprement coupé en deux. Le mage noir hurla de fureur et sans doute de peine, Zach jugea utile de préciser :

« Pour Cédric, Tommy ! »

L'endoloris que lui envoya Voldemort le toucha de plein fouet, et même avec le collier ce n'était pas une expérience agréable, Zach simula une plus grande douleur, pour que le mage baisse sa garde, avant de lui lancer un sortilège d'expulsion qui l'envoya s'écraser contre une pierre tombale. Il profita de l'incrédulité des mangemorts fidèles aux ténèbres, pour bondir sur le corps de Cédric et attirer le trophée d'un accio, le portauloin fonctionna et la dernière chose dont le petit brun eut conscience fut le hurlement de pure rage du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il réapparut au centre du labyrinthe, entouré par de nombreuses personnes, dont ses parents qui se précipitèrent sur lui et le corps de Cédric. Killian vérifia l'état de son fils adoptif et soupira de soulagement :

« Il est faible, mais en vie. »

Zach sourit :

« Heureusement que Pettigrow utilisait la baguette de Tom, mais j'ai eu peur quand je l'ai vu tomber. »

Alex le serra farouchement contre lui, soulagé de revoir ses deux garçons en vie. Jugeant qu'il en avait fait assez, Zach laissa sa fatigue l'envahir, et la suite se déroula dans le brouillard. Il eut conscience d'être porté à l'infirmerie, avec Cédric, et d'être installé dans un lit avant de sombrer totalement dans un profond sommeil.

Son réveil ne fut pas une expérience agréable. Il du raconter par le menu tout ce qui c'était passer et cela plusieurs fois. Fudge n'en crut pas un mot, cet imbécile, Alex et Lucius discutèrent longuement de ce fait, devaient-ils forcés Fudge à voir la vérité ? Le ministère pourrait être un allié puissant, mais ils craignaient que Fudge fasse n'importe quoi, comme s'en prendre aux mangemorts de la première montée des ténèbres, dont une part non négligeable étaient désormais leurs alliés, ou bien qu'il se tourne vers Dumbledore lui rendant toute son influence politique, voir les deux à la fois. Les deux chefs de famille décidèrent que ce n'était pas un risque qu'ils pouvaient prendre, et ils laissèrent Fudge s'enliser dans son déni. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de prévoir un joker, à savoir les souvenirs dupliqués de Zach dans une pensine à portée de main. Dumbledore ne voulut pas lâcher le morceau, perdant encore un peu plus de son prestige politique.

Durant tout l'été les journaux sorciers mirent en place une campagne de dénigrement contre le directeur de Poudlard, campagne à laquelle Zach échappa facilement puisque les dits journaux appartenaient tous soit aux Potter, soit aux Malefoy.

Cédric mis plusieurs jours pour se remettre totalement, mais s'en sortit sans séquelles, à la grande joie de tout le monde. Joie renforcée quand Zach annonça à leur petit groupe qu'il avait détruit un nouvel horcruxe en la « personne » de Nagini, ce qui montait à 3 le nombre de phylactères détruits.

Le début des vacances fut moins joyeux que d'habitude, les adultes ne souhaitant pas courir de risque, ils n'allèrent pas sur l'île des Malefoy, ni dans la maison de la côte d'azur, ces endroit étaient insuffisamment protégé pour la tranquillité d'esprit des parents. Ils durent se contenter d'alterner entre le château Potter, le manoir Malefoy, le square Grimaud et les cités des elfes.

Ces précautions se révélèrent inutile, personne n'entendit parler de Voldemort pendant cet été là, en fait, il ne se passa pas grand-chose pendant cet été, si ce n'est que les petits apprirent à transplanner, et qu'ils continuèrent tous leur différents entrainements. Cédric se demandait ce qu'il allait faire l'année suivante, l'idée de laisser ses petits frère seuls à Poudlard le rendait malade, sans compté que Thomas était censément toujours professeur. Toute la petite famille se réunis donc pour discuter de cette prochaine année.

« Bon, que fait-on pour cette année scolaire ? Thomas doit-il rester professeur ? Que fait-on de Cédric ? Lucius, en tant que gouverneur as-tu entendu quelque chose pour le professeur de DCFM ? »

Le blond hocha la tête :

« Il semblerais que Fudge veuille y mettre Dolores Ombrage, qui est à peu près aussi doué en défense qu'en décoration et quand tu vois son bureau au ministère, ça fait peur. »

Alex réfléchit à ce qu'il savait de cette femme, mais à part l'associée aux lois iniques sur les loups garous son nom ne lui disait pas grand-chose :

« A part ça, que sait-on d'elle ?

Vieille famille de 15° rang, mais vieille quand même, elle a toutes les idées des mangemorts ou presque, la seule différence est qu'elle n'as pas envie de tuer les nés de moldus, elle préfère les chasser de notre monde à coup de lois et de décrets. C'est une horrible harpie qui exècre tous ce qui est différents, les demi-sang, les « hybrides », les homos, les black, mais peut-on lui en vouloir quand on connaît Sirius ?...

Papa tu me fais honte à avoir un humour aussi pourri.

Fils indigne ! Enfin tout ce qui n'est pas blanc et « bien de chez nous » on va dire. A cause de ça elle a souvent affronté le vieux fou, et a perdu en général, donc si elle est nommée à Poudlard elle va lui pourrir la vie. »

Alex hocha la tête, l'idée de pourrir la vie de Dumbledore était tentante, mais la harpie ne s'en prendrait pas qu'au vieux fou, les garçons en feraient les frais également, sans parler de Thomas dont l'apparence clamait l'ascendance non-humaine.

« Il faut faire nommer quelqu'un d'autre, nous devons aller voir Fudge. Je pense sans vanité que je ferais un ajout de qualité à l'équipe professorale, d'autant plus avec mon jeune assistant qui pourra aider les premières années, qu'en penses-tu Cédric ? »

L'ancien poufsouffle sourit, c'était une solution parfaite, il pourrait rester au château avec les petits et son compagnon, que demander de mieux ?

Lucius fit la moue :

« L'idée est bonne, mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions convaincre Fudge.

Au pire on l'arrosera, je crois me souvenir qu'il a un faible pour les sacs emplis de galions. »

Le blond hocha la tête, c'était effectivement une solution, Fudge était plus que vénal, et une grosse somme devrait lui faire oublier qu'Alex était le père de la première personne à avoir parlé, même temporairement, du retour de Voldemort.

La petite réunion se termina donc ainsi, et dès le lendemain les deux chefs de famille se rendirent au ministère. Comme d'habitude, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du ministre sans avoir de rendez-vous. Pour une fois Fudge se sentait en position de force, et n'apprécia que modérément l'intrusion, mais Lucius n'avait pas passé des années à le manipuler sans avoir appris comment le prendre :

« Cornélius, nous avons un problème, et je suis sûr que vous allez pouvoir le régler. »

Le ministre ne se mouilla pas et l'invita à continuer :

« Dumbledore est fou, ce n'est pas nouveau, mais là il semble vouloir manipuler Zach pour lui faire dire que vous-savez-qui est de retour, et inutile de vous dire qu'Alexandre n'est pas content du tout. »

Alex prit le relais :

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, Zach est le premier à reconnaitre qu'il a certainement été trompé lors des évènements du tournoi, les anciens mangemorts ont voulu lui faire croire au retour de leur maître pour déclencher la panique, mais il a vu clair dans leur jeu. Cependant Albus espère recouvrer son pouvoir politique grâce à cette pseudo-crise, et je sais qu'il va tenter de manipuler mon garçon dans ce but. Zach a été suffisamment traumatisé par ces évènements sans que ce vieux fou avide de pouvoir en rajoute une couche ! Je ne peux décemment pas laisser mon petit garçon entre ses griffes pendant toute l'année scolaire, j'ai donc une idée à vous soumettre. Je serais le nouveau professeur de DCFM, et mon fils adoptif sera mon assistant, à nous deux nous pourrons nous assurer que Dumbledore ne s'approche pas de Zach ! »

Fudge réfléchis, il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'Alexandre ne crois pas au retour du seigneur des ténèbres, mais s'il gardait cette ligne de conduite cela permettrais de tenir en respect l'influence du directeur, mais si le chef du clan Potter mentait…. En admettant qu'il mente, que pourrait-il faire à Poudlard ? Pas grand-chose en vérité, vu à quel point Dumbledore et lui se détestaient, ils ne s'allieraient jamais contre lui, avoir son ennemi politique sous son nez crochu devrait suffisamment occuper Albus pour qu'il ne vienne pas lui chercher des poux pendant l'année. Et puis cela ne l'empêcherait pas de parachuter un inspecteur à Poudlard pour s'assurer que tout ce passe bien, Dolorès ferait un excellent limier…. Non, Ombrage était trop incontrôlable, elle pourrait facilement se mettre Alexandre à dos avec ses idées réactionnaire, notamment sur l'homosexualité, et les demi-sang. Tout le monde savant que le demi-elfe qui donnait les cours de SACM était comme un fils pour Alex, et les réflexions d'Ombrage pourrait provoquer une catastrophe, à eux deux Alexandre et Lucius contrôlaient la quasi-totalité des médias sorciers, trop risqué ! En tout cas pour qu'elle reste tout le temps au château mais quelques inspections de temps en temps… Oui ce serais une solution acceptable !

« C'est une merveilleuse idée Alexandre, je suis sûr que vous serez un professeur exceptionnel, vous êtes engagé, vous et votre fils adoptif ! »

Fudge avait terminé en souriant à sa petite blague, et Alexandre ne manqua pas le coche :

« Merci patron. »

Ils rirent tous les trois, et Fudge continua :

« Je me dois tout de même de m'assurer que Dumbledore n'en fait pas trop malgré votre présence, Dolorès Ombrage fera plusieurs inspections poussées pendant l'année scolaire, si vous donnez des cours vous ne pourrez pas être toujours derrière le directeur. »

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Alex approuva avec force, comme si l'idée ne lui posait aucun problème, et les deux chefs de famille rentrèrent chez eux.


	14. Chapter 14

_P'tit blabla de mouaa : Heu, lâchez les objets tranchants svp ! Je sais, je vous ais honteusement fait attendre pendant plus de six mois, désolé ! Je vais essayer de finir cette fic, promis. En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Toutes mes excuses._

**A LIRE IMPERATIVEMENT : **

**TOUTES LES PENSÉES ET PROPOS HOMOPHOBES DE CE CHAPITRE NE REFLÈTENT EN RIEN MES OPINIONS, IL S'AGIT UNIQUEMENT DE METTRE EN PLACE UN PERSONNAGE AUSSI INTOLERANT QUE CEUX QUE J'AI PUS MOI-MEME AFFRONTER.**

* * *

Le début d'année fut assez compliqué, tout le monde dut prendre de nouvelles marques pour s'adapter à la situation Dumbledore perdait son contrôle sur l'école qui était son dernier bastion depuis 4 ans, Zach devait jongler entre son désormais petit ami officiel, son père prof de DCFM, son papoune médicomage de l'école, son grand frère assistant de prof, etc… Et les autres n'étaient pas en reste.

Bien sur la situation aurait largement pu être pire, après tout ils étaient tous en sécurité dans le château, la seule menace étant la grande inquisitrice qui avait apparemment eut des directives claires de la part de Fudge, directives qui devaient pouvoir se résumer à « Dolores, pas toucher les Potter ! ». Elle tint, pendant 3 semaines, elle réussit à se mordre la langue pour ne pas faire de réflexion à l'un des concernés, ce qui était un record de self contrôle dans son cas, elle le signalerait d'ailleurs à Cornélius. Mais après 3 semaines à voir les deux couples professoraux se dévorer des yeux pendant les repas, donc devant des enfants ! Elle ne tint plus !

N'étant pas totalement stupide, elle s'en prit évidement au plus fragile des 4, l'autre champion du tournoi, Digory ! Dans la grande salle, devant tous les élèves, elle lâcha bien fort :

« Vous vous rendez compte de l'exemple que vous donnez aux élèves monsieur Digory ? Ou dois-je dire mademoiselle ?»

Cédric mis une seconde à comprendre de quoi elle parlait, tout comme ses pères adoptifs, il n'avait jamais le moindre geste déplacé lors des repas, à part le jeu des regards grâce auquel ils se promettaient mutuellement monts et merveilles. Mais c'était la seule chose qui les différenciait des autres professeurs, pourquoi cette harpie l'attaquait-elle d'un coup ? Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire !

« Amusant je me demandais aussi si je devais vous appelez Monsieur, vu que vous avez plus de moustache que moi. »

Cédric, contrairement à Ombrage était très aimé des élèves, et après le silence choqué qu'avait provoqué l'attaque de la grande inquisitrice, ce fut un éclat de rire général qui salua la réponse de l'ancien poufsouffle.

La vieille harpie rougit, elle n'allait pas se laisser humilier par cet être anormal et amoral ! Elle était prête à répondre, quand la voix du chef du clan Potter claqua comme un fouet :

« Silence « Monsieur » Ombrage ! Un mot de plus contre mon fils adoptif et je réclame réparation ! »

La grande inquisitrice bondit sur ses pieds :

« Vous osez me menacer ? »

Alexandre se leva très posément, en s'essuyant élégamment la bouche, avant de se tourner vers la harpie :

« Vous menacez Dolores ? Si je vous disais que je vais vous confiez à un ami loup-garou pour la pleine lune, ça, ça pourrait être considérer comme une menace, si je vous disais que je vais vous emmener voir une famille de vampire, ça aussi, ça pourrais être une menace, si je vous disais que je si vous ne fermez pas votre grande gueule dans la seconde je vais vous dépecez vivante avant de vous plonger dans un bain d'huile bouillante, encore une fois ce serait une menace. Mais vous prévenir que je vais vous provoquez en duel si vous vous en prenez encore à mon fils, non ça, c'est un avertissement ! Vous comprenez la différence ou bien ça sonne creux sous votre perruque ? »

La grande inquisitrice avait suivi toute une gamme chromatique pendant le petit discours d'Alexandre, le rouge de la colère était devenus un vert de dégout à la mention des loups garous et vampires, puis un blanc de peur à l'idée du bain d'huile, avant de repasser au rouge, mélange de honte et de colère à la fin de la petite envolée. Elle mit quelques instants à se reprendre, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais avant que le moindre son ne franchisse ses lèvres, un délicieux gâteau à la crème vint s'écraser sur son visage faisant éclater de rire toute la salle. Bien évidemment, tous les spectateurs étaient obnubilés par l'échange entre la grande inquisitrice, et le professeur de DCFM, et donc personne ne sut avec certitude qui avait envoyé le projectile, même si l'air particulièrement satisfait d'un certain serpentard blond donnait un petit indice.

Humiliée, l'envoyée du ministère se dirigea vers la sortie, en se promettant de se venger. Thomas lâcha d'une voix forte :

« Les enfants on ne doit pas gâcher la nourriture ainsi ! Il avait l'air très bon ce gâteau ! »

Ce qui provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire et renforça la colère de la grande inquisitrice.

Alex ne perdit pas de temps, il quitta immédiatement la grande salle, pour passer un coup de fil à Lucius et lui expliqué précisément ce qui venait de se passer. Le chef du clan Potter se doutait bien que la grande inquisitrice allait filer voir Fudge pour se plaindre, du moins dès qu'elle se serait refait une laideur, en attendant, Lucius allait cafter auprès du ministre. Fudge n'oserait jamais aller contre Lucius, pas ouvertement en tout cas, il donnerait donc raison à Alex et Cédric, et l'autre folle se ferait taper sur les doigts.

La situation n'était pas très bonne en réalité, Ombrage posait déjà des problèmes, et allait en posé de plus en plus, si au moins cette harpie avait eu un gramme d'intelligence plutôt que de considérer toute les différences comme des tares, mais non ! Au final la grande inquisitrice ressemblait beaucoup au dictateur moldu Adolph Hitler, jusqu'au paradoxe de prôner une chose que l'on incarnait pas soi-même, Hitler prônait la supériorité des grands blonds en étant petit et brun, et Ombrage celle des sorciers de sangs purs tout en ne l'étant pas, tout comme Voldemort !

Pour la première fois depuis la première chute de Voldemort, Alexandre Potter envisagea sérieusement de prendre une vie, pas en se défendant, mais bien en organisant un assassinat, faire disparaitre Ombrage serait rendre service à la communauté sorcière dans son ensemble. Lucius serait certainement derrière lui, Thomas aussi, Drago probablement, mais Killian, Cédric et Zach ? Peu de chance, et s'il l'un des trois le prenait la main dans le sac, il allait au-devant de graves ennuis. Dommage, cela aurait été une solution si simple, enfin il faudrait qu'il trouve des moyens moins définitifs.

Mais chasser la grande inquisitrice n'allait pas être simple, Fudge tenait à sa présence, et tenter de le faire renoncer serait une gageure, cet imbécile réagissait mal à la pression quand il avait pris une décision. Avant de faire un choix, il était parfaitement influençable et corruptible, mais une fois qu'il avait décidé il était aussi têtu qu'une mule soulignant l'adage selon lequel : il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Alex afficha un sourire mauvais et très serpentard, en se rappelant qu'en tant qu'héritier, résidant au château, il avait un certain contrôle sur les cheminées ! Lucius devrait lui faire partager le souvenir !

Lucius, dès qu'il eut raccroché, fila au ministère, il tomba, heureusement sur Fudge, qui semblait être sur le départ. Le ministre tenta de l'ignorer, mais Lucius ne se laissa pas faire et se dressa devant lui avant qu'il n'atteigne la cheminée :

« Ah mon cher Cornélius, je crains d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles concernant la grande inquisitrice, il semblerait qu'elle est eu une petite crise de folie pendant le dîner. »

Fudge, obligé de s'arrêter, regarda le blond d'un air incertain :

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Le chef de la famille Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une furie sortie d'une des cheminées du ministère, les cheveux en bataille, le visage noir de suie, la robe déchirée, elle se jeta sur Fudge, du moins essaya-t-elle, mais les aurors l'en empêchèrent. La chose se mis à hurler comme une folle :

« Cornélius, vous devez faire chuter ces immondes créatures, ces être anormaux doivent être abattus, les Potter et leurs tapettes de fils, il faut les abattre, et cette immondice de Malefoy aussi ! »

Lucius, jeta un regard glacial au ministre :

« Comprenez-vous maintenant, monsieur le ministre ? »

Fudge déglutit péniblement sous le regard du blond, avant de sentir la colère le gagner, pourquoi Dolorès se présentait-elle au ministère dans cet état, l'éclaboussant de son humiliation ! Une telle sortie était inexcusable, enfin elle l'aurait été pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais Ombrage avait trois atouts indéniables pour Cornélius Fudge, sa parfaite dévotion à son endroit une nièce charmante et pas farouche pour deux noises quand il s'agissait d'obéir à sa tante pour satisfaire le ministre et de nombreux dossiers gardés en sureté qui n'était pas à l'avantage du ministre.

Le ministre jeta un coup d'œil au chef du clan Malefoy qui semblait savourer le spectacle déplorable qu'offrait la grande inquisitrice, il allait devoir agir, sanctionner suffisamment Dolorès pour que les Potter et les Malefoy s'estiment satisfaits, mais pas trop pour ne pas se la mettre à dos !

« Dolorès reprenez-vous ! Vous êtes en train de vous donner en spectacle devant tous vos collègues ! »

Le ton rude et sec du ministre, tellement différent de ce dont elle avait l'habitude, sembla atteindre le cerveau dérangé de la vieille femme. Elle parcourut la foule rassemblée dans l'atrium, et réalisa qu'on ne pouvait effectivement pas mourir de honte. Beaucoup de sorciers présent ne cachaient pas leur satisfactions de la voir dans cet état, certains la regardait avec mépris, d'autre en souriant, et certain en riant franchement.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été très apprécié par ses collègues, ce dont elle s'était toujours moqué, selon elle, ils étaient tous soit trop lâches pour agir comme il se devait, soit trop stupides pour se rendre compte que la société parfaite ne pouvait venir que de la conformité ! Elle s'en était d'autant plus moqué qu'elle avait le soutien inconditionnel du ministre, qu'elle avait soutenu depuis ses débuts en politique, et qui connaissait son dévouement, ainsi que les dossiers qu'elle gardait comme police d'assurance.

Elle souffla posément, et se nettoya rapidement d'un mouvement de baguette, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme, mais dont les sursauts trahissaient sa fureur :

« Navrée Cornélius ! Je voulais vous faire part d'un incident regrettable lors du repas à Poudlard. Monsieur Alexandre Potter m'a menacée de sévices ! Vous comprenez que dans ces conditions il ne peut continuer à enseigner à des enfants ! »

Lucius lui lança un regard narquois, auquel elle répondit d'un regard de pure haine, le blond, bien plus calme et maître de lui que la vieille harpie, dit :

« Que voilà une grave accusation Miss Ombrage, mais rassurez-vous, en tant que gouverneur de Poudlard, je vais de ce pas diligenter une enquête ! Vous avez de la chance dans votre malheur, si cela a eu lieu pendant le repas, tous les élèves vont être témoins, ainsi que les professeurs ! Ce sera vite régler, en attendant vous devriez vous reposez ma chère, vous semblez quelque peu débordée par vos obligations. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, Ombrage regardais Fudge avec espoir, espérant que ce dernier allait intervenir, pour prendre l'affaire sous l'autorité du ministère, mais le ministre avait d'autres idée en tête :

« Lucius, je vous remercie de cette réactivité, qui prouve si besoin, votre attachement à la vérité. Mais vous comprenez, que vu vos liens avec les Potter, certaines mauvaises langues pourraient mettre en doute votre impartialité. »

Le blond sourit, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, et approuva :

« Vous avez parfaitement raison Cornélius, dans ce cas je vais simplement rapporter les faits au conseil des gouverneurs et ne plus m'en mêler. »

Satisfait, particulièrement en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin sans risquer la confrontation ouverte avec les deux plus puissants clans d'Angleterre, Fudge hocha la tête :

« C'est tout à votre honneur Lucius, comme toujours. Dolorès, tout ceci s'étant déroulé dans l'enceinte du château, je ne peux hélas intervenir, vous le savez ! Mais je suis sûr que Lucius va écouter mon avis concernant les gouverneurs qui mèneront l'enquête. »

Le blond approuva, Fudge pouvait bien désigné qui il voulait, au final ce n'était plus le conseil des gouverneurs, qui étaient accessoirement tous des sang-purs alliés à Alex, qui avait le dernier mot, mais le dernier héritier majeur, vivant, et non banni encore en vie, à savoir Alexandre Potter.

Ombrage sembla satisfaite de l'accord, d'autant quand Lucius prit un faux air fâché très crédible. Ignorant totalement que d'une, l'enquête la désignerais comme coupable, et de deux, que même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Fudge ne se serait pas dresser face à l'alliance Potter-Malefoy sachant qu'il y perdrait son poste.

C'était un accord politique tel que les aimait Fudge, tout le monde pensait qu'il allait être satisfait, alors qu'au final personne ne le serait, du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait.

L'enquête conclu rapidement, que non seulement la grande inquisitrice n'avait subi aucune menace, mais qu'en plus elle avait insulté un membre de l'équipe professorale devant toute la grande salle. Alex exigea donc qu'elle présente ses excuses devant tous les élèves, à lui pour ses fausses accusations, et à son fils adoptif pour ses insultes.

Sachant qu'elle aurait pu finir à Azkaban sans son influence sur Fudge, elle s'en tirait plutôt bien.

Dolorès Ombrage, eut donc droit pour la seconde fois en peu de temps, à la preuve scientifique que le ridicule ne tue pas ! C'est écarlate de rage qu'elle quitta le château immédiatement après ses excuses arrachées. Rage née des excuses, mais aussi du grand éclat de rire général quand, en sortant de la grande salle, quelqu'un lui avait crié :

« Vous ne restez pas pour le gâteau monsieur ombrage ? »

Depuis lors la grande inquisitrice, ne mangeais plus dans la grande salle, se contentant de surveiller les couloirs, les cours, et ce qui pouvait se dire dans le château. 

* * *

Zach avait toujours eu des relations particulières avec les professeurs de DCFM, mais cette année c'était quand même le pompon, avoir son propre père comme prof ! Bon en troisième année, il y avait eu son parrain et son quasi-parrain, mais là c'était quand même différent !

Alex était un bon prof, toute fierté filiale et subjectivité affective mise à part, c'était certainement le meilleur prof qu'ils aient eu depuis leur première année, mais ça restait lourd à gérer pour le petit brun. Il adorait son père, ses pères, vraiment, il les aimait profondément, mais il avait 15 ans et il sortait avec son âme sœur ! Deux bonnes raisons, selon lui et ses amis, de ne pas avoir ses parents sur le dos !

L'autre grande dingue du ministère avait pondu des décrets d'éducation à la pelle, décrets qui finissaient souvent dans les toilettes, stipulant, entre autre qu'il était interdit à deux élèves de se tenir trop près l'un de l'autre, qu'il était interdit de s'embrasser, qu'il était interdit de tout, ou presque ! Et Alexandre ne voulait pas que les garçons se fassent trop remarqués en enfreignant ostensiblement les règles d'Ombrage, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se fatiguer avec elle, mais aussi parce que si les garçons étaient à peu près protéger, les autres élèves ne l'étaient pas forcément, et qu'ils risquaient de prendre exemple sur les 4 garçons.

Zach, qui n'était pas le fils d'Alexandre pour rien, et une fois que ses pères lui avaient ordonnés d'obéir, il avait conclu la conversation en disant :

« Très bien, on ne feras rien en public, on feras ça en cachette dans le nid, là où nous avons une chambre ! »

Il avait ensuite attrapé la main de Drago et avait transplanné dans le nid, avec, dans les oreilles, les cris de tragédien de ses pères.

Drago l'avait serré contre lui en riant, ravi du tour joué à ses oncles, puis il l'avait embrassé langoureusement avant de murmurer :

« Et si tu me montrais ce que tu avais prévu de faire dans la chambre ? »

Zach avait rougit furieusement, c'était une chose de provoquer ses pères pour se venger, c'en était une autre de sauter le pas avec Drago de façon consciente. Pas qu'il n'en ait pas envie, il restait un adolescent de 15 ans, qui avait, certes, eu un développement tardif, mais qui avait bien rattrapé son retard. Enfin concernant ce point, pour la taille et la carrure, il restait le plus petit de son année, ce qui, bien qu'il sache qu'il finirait par grandir, le complexais de plus en plus.

Mais la langue de Drago se glissant dans sa bouche entrouverte lui fit rapidement oublier tout complexe ou interrogation concernant sa taille et sa carrure. Zach se sentait excité comme jamais, il aurait voulu plus que d'habitude, sans pour autant aller au bout, mais il n'osait pas le formuler, parce qu'il trouvait égoïste d'imposer ses propres désirs et limites à son âme-sœur.

Ce que Zach ne parvenait pas à comprendre, et ne comprendrais sans doute jamais complètement, c'est que Drago était pleinement satisfait de se soumettre à ses désirs et envie, parce que satisfaire Zach était la première de ses priorités ! Le petit brun trouvait que leur relation était trop déséquilibrée, malgré le fait qu'il savait, pour avoir longuement étudié les unions d'âmes, qu'il existait toujours une « hiérarchie » dans les unions. Cette hiérarchie faisait qu'il existait un « servant » et un « servit », les deux termes étant des traductions approximative de mots anciens, et en l'occurrence, Drago était le servant, et il ne pourrait jamais vraiment se soustraire à se rôle à la fois soumis dans leurs rapports journaliers, et dominant en matière de sexe. Bien entendu cela n'empêcherait jamais Zach de prendre soin du blond, ou de faire du petit brun celui qui honorerait son âme sœur.

Le rôle de servant était celui du protecteur, qui ferait tout pour garder l'autre en sécurité, et sur ce point, Zach en était pleinement satisfait, car même s'il ne rechignait pas à trouver refuge dans les bras de ses pères, l'étreinte de Drago était devenue bien plus satisfaisante !

Drago savait jusqu'à quel point il pouvait se permettre d'aller avec son adorable petit brun, aussi mis-t-il fin au baiser sans pousser plus loin, à Zach de l'entrainer plus avant s'il le souhaitait. Et le survivant le souhaitait vraiment !

Il s'accrocha au cou du blond, qui le souleva de terre en affichant un sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à Zach, mélange de satisfaction de pouvoir le porter, de désir, d'amour inconditionnel et d'attendrissement. Le brun était la perfection incarnée selon Drago ! Il le porta dans leur chambre, et Zach scella la porte d'un mouvement de main négligent. Le blond le déposa sur le lit, et ils retirèrent d'un même mouvement les médaillons qui créaient l'illusion de leurs vêtements. Drago se retenait à grand peine de baver devant Zach vêtu d'un simple boxer gris, la peau dorée du petit brun l'attirait comme le chant des sirènes, et semblait être aussi délicieuse que les plus gourmandes des confiseries.

Zach de son côté sentait son souffle lui échapper, Drago, son Drago, couvert uniquement par un slip blanc qui ne dissimulait par grand-chose était d'une beauté sauvage, mélange de grâce et de puissance, l'équilibre absolu entre la force et la délicatesse, sa peau de porcelaine semblait irradiée de lumière, un ange, superbement musclé, dont les bras puissants n'existaient que pour l'entourer d'une étreinte protectrice.

Drago grimpa à genoux sur le lit, dominant le corps du petit brun de toute sa puissance, Zach n'hésita pas longtemps et referma ses bras autour du cou du blond pour l'entrainer dans un baiser sauvage et brutal. Ils gémirent de plaisir, Drago à 4 pattes au-dessus de Zach allongé, qui s'entendit supplier quand la langue du blond commença à parcourir son corps. Le blond avait eu raison, la peau de Zach était la plus délicieuse des confiseries, à la fois sucré et salé, un léger goût de caramel et de noix de coco, la perfection, encore et toujours la perfection !

Zach abandonna toute réserve, Drago pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, tout plutôt que d'arrêter ça ! Submergé par le plaisir, il ne réalisa même pas que le blond lui avait retiré son boxer, du moins jusqu'à ce que la langue du dit blond s'enroule autour de son sexe raide et presque douloureux. Le brun hurla de plaisir, et la minuscule part de conscience qui lui restait se dit que s'il prenait autant de plaisir à ça, le reste allait le transformer en légume, ce dont il se moquait d'ailleurs !

Drago captura le désir de Zach dans sa bouche, savourant autant le goût que les cris éperdus du brun, la plus douce des musiques à ses oreilles. Tout survivant et héritier qu'il puisse être, Zach restait un adolescent qui découvrait le sexe, en tant que tel son contrôle était minime, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour exploser dans la bouche de Drago qui savoura cet hommage avec gourmandise, avant de relâcher le sexe du brun à moitié assommé par le coït.

Très satisfait de l'air niais que le brun affichait, et dont il était responsable. Drago s'allongea sur le côté, sa main supportant sa tête pour se repaître de la vision de Zach aussi abandonné. Le survivant lui sourit amoureusement, les yeux encore assombris de désir, mourant d'envie de se planter sur Drago et de se laisser emmener au 7° ciel.

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et silencieux pendant quelques minutes, attendant que Zach retrouve le contrôle, Drago savait que son adorable petit brun ne le laisserait pas partir avant de l'avoir mené au plaisir, quel que soit la manière dont il allait s'y prendre. Et il avait raison !

Remis de ses émotions, Zach se redressa brusquement et grimpa à califourchon sur le corps du blond, ses fesses plaqués sur son désir encore emprisonné. Drago gémis profondément, avoir Zach nu sur lui, et dans cette position était déjà un avant-goût du paradis. Ses mains tentèrent de partir à l'assaut du torse finement musclé, mais sans succès, Zach, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, l'avait magiquement lié aux montants du lit, le laissant totalement à sa merci.

Drago sourit, l'idée d'être totalement soumis au désir de son âme-sœur l'excitait encore davantage, si cela était possible. D'autant plus avec le sourire pervers que le petit brun affichait, cela malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas invoqué consciemment les liens, c'était son inconscient appuyé par sa magie qui en était responsable. Il avait eu un bref moment de gêne, mais cette gêne avait rapidement disparue, avoir son Drago totalement à sa merci, et parfaitement heureux de l'être, ne laissait pas de place à quoi que ce soit d'autre dans son cerveau.

Il commença par s'allonger de tout son long sur le corps musclé du blond, parsemant son visage, son cou, et ses épaules de petits baisers, sachant pertinemment que son prisonnier attendait des choses bien moins pusillanimes. Fait prouvé par les mouvements de bassins du dit prisonnier qui tentait de frotter son érection douloureuse contre lui.

Zach lui accorda une maigre satisfaction en remplaçant ses lèvres par sa langue qui se mit à parcourir le cou, les épaules et les pectoraux. Quand cette pointe humide et joueuse trouva l'un de ses tétons, Drago du se mordre les lèvres pour ne gémir comme une bête. Il ne revenait pas de la lascivité du brun, soi-disant innocent, à chacun de ses mouvements il prenait un peu plus conscience de la nudité de son tortionnaire, il aurait voulu le caresser, attraper ses magnifiques globes musclés et se planter en lui, d'autant plus en sentant l'érection restaurée du brun qui caressait son ventre.

Où Zach avait-il appris cela ? Aucune importance ! C'était bon, frustrant et de par là-même diablement excitant !

Le petit brun, fit disparaitre par magie le dernier rempart de tissus du blond, libérant enfin son désir glorieusement tendu, alors sa langue se laissa aller à descendre sur les abdominaux superbement sculptés, et s'y attarder jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le blond supplie. Ce qui ne tarda pas, Drago, alors même que Zach ne l'avait pas touché, était déjà au bord du gouffre, il était certain qu'un simple effleurement le libérerait. Zach sembla en avoir conscience également, car il ne poursuivis pas sa torture et goba avidement la virilité couronné d'or, Drago hurla d'un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connus, et il ne fallut quelques coups de langue pour qu'il se répande dans la bouche de Zach, qui n'en perdit pas une goutte.

Rougissant après coup de son attitude perverse, Zach s'allongea sur le ventre pour cacher ses rougeurs et son érection. Drago, dont les liens avait disparus quand il avait connu la petite mort, l'attira contre lui, et l'embrassa derrière l'oreille avant de murmurer :

« Tu es trop beau pour te cacher ! Et ne commence pas te monter la tête à cause des liens, c'était génial ! Et j'ai très envie de recommencer ! »

Le brun frissonna, le souffle du blond dans son oreille le faisait presque gémir, quand était-il devenu aussi luxurieux ? En fait ça n'avait aucune importance ! Là il était juste bien, bien dans les bras de Drago, bien parce qu'il lui avait donné du plaisir, et bien parce que Drago lui promettait plein de jeux pervers pour leur prochaine fois !

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment ainsi, pleinement heureux de cette première expérience, heureux de l'avoir fait, et heureux de ne pas avoir poussé plus loin, ce n'était pas encore l'heure, ils le savaient et savaient que quand l'heure viendrait ils connaitraient une extase mille fois plus forte.

Drago finit par se lever et attira Zach dans ses bras pour le porter dans la salle de bain, ils restèrent particulièrement sages, malgré les regards emplis de désirs qu'ils se lançaient.

Ils gagnèrent ensuite la partie commune du nid, où les attendait Cédric et Thomas, les deux affichant un sourire sans équivoque, même sans le lien, ils auraient sut, alors avec… Les deux plus jeunes rougirent, pris comme ils l'étaient dans leur désir, ils n'avaient pas pensés une seconde à brider le lien pour ne pas émettre leur jouissance, chose que faisait les deux grands dès qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Thomas éclata de rire :

« Ce n'est pas grave les garçons, heureusement que nous n'étions pas en cours, parce que vos impressions nous ont obligés à changer de sous-vêtements ! La prochaine fois pensez-y ! »

Zach et Drago rougirent de plus belle, rejoins par Cédric, qui ne tenait pas spécialement à partager cette information avec ses petits frères. Mais Thomas restait Thomas, et n'avait pas les mêmes notions de morale qu'eux.

La gêne finit par passer, et les aînés apprirent aux cadets comment brider le lien pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. Les plus jeunes promirent de s'appliquer à mettre la limitation en place la prochaine fois, contre la promesse de leurs grands frères que leurs parents ne sauraient pas jusqu'où ils allaient. Les deux « adultes » promirent, et Zach précisa :

« Je crois par contre que lors de notre première fois, nous ne pourrons rien faire, le lien va se finaliser totalement, nos magies vont se combinée d'une nouvelle façon, et je doute que nous puissions conserver les barrières en place. »

C'était enfoncer une porte ouverte, Cédric et Thomas étaient déjà au courant, ou tout du moins, s'en doutaient, ils se souvenaient de la cérémonie elfique et de la libération d'énergie, aucune barrière ne pourrait résister à cela, ils seraient eux-mêmes emportés par le plaisir.

« On le sait Zach, ne t'en fais pas. Par contre, et je sais que ça ne va pas vous plaire, mais il faudra impérativement que vous nous disiez quand vous le ferez. Parce qu'il ne faut, sous aucun prétexte que nous faisions la même chose en même temps, cela pourrait réactiver la composante sexuelle du lien ! »

Bien que réticents à tenir leurs ainés au courant, les deux plus jeunes comprirent et approuvèrent. 

* * *

La vie au château n'était pas de tout repos, Ombrage faisait tout pour pourrir la vie des garçons, et de leurs parents, tout cela le plus discrètement possible, surtout concernant les parents, pour les élèves elle avait davantage de pouvoir. Mais ça c'était seulement au château, en plus de cette « vieille coincée du c.. » comme disait les garçons, Zach devait faire face à un autre problème, Voldemort gagnait en puissance, et consciemment ou pas, attaquait les barrière d'occlumencie du brun. Zach ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, si Dumbledore en face à face, n'avait pas pu pénétrer ses barrières, il doutait fortement que Tom à distance puisse faire mieux.

Mais il ne fit pas l'erreur de garder cette information pour lui, et il avertit ses pères. Alex, pour rassurer tout le monde, vérifia lui-même les protections de son fils, et après un long combat mental conclu qu'effectivement, il y avait peu de risque que Tom les franchisse. Cependant, pour être parfaitement protégé, il conseilla à Zach de s'adresser au château pour que ce dernier le soutienne.

Comme toujours, Poudlard fut ravi de rendre service à un membre de sa famille, et les protections mentales, déjà quasiment infranchissables, du petit brun, se transformèrent en un véritable bunker inexpugnable.

Ceci fait, le petit brun, qui restait curieux comme un sac de chat, se dit que le lien mental entre Tom et lui; tant que ce dernier n'en avait pas conscience, ce qui semblait être le cas; pouvait se révéler extrêmement précieux pour la lutte ! Il pourrait, par exemple apprendre où était cachés les autres phylactères, ou bien savoir où et quand il allait attaquer ! Autant d'informations essentielles à la guerre !

Bien évidemment, si jamais il en parlait à ses pères ou ses amis, il allait se faire rabrouer, comme quoi c'était bien trop dangereux et autre. C'était vrai, c'était forcément dangereux, mais entre Shadow et le soutien de Poudlard, il était persuadé que même si Tom le repérait, il aurait largement le temps de se retrancher derrière ses protections, avant que celui-ci n'apprenne quoi que ce soit ! Il allait faire ça ! Les caissons sensorielles du nid seraient parfaits pour cela, et Shadow associé à Poudlard le ramèneraient sans problème, au cas où quelques chose se passe mal.

Il décida d'agir le plus rapidement possible, profitant d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard, qu'Alex et ses grand frères accompagnaient, il simula un rhume et insista lourdement auprès de son petit ami, pour que celui parte avec les autres. Bien évidemment le blond ne l'entendait pas cette oreille, hors de question de laisser son petit brun adoré seul alors qu'il était malade !

Zach trouva la parade ! Si Drago n'y allait pas pour son propre plaisir, il pouvait y aller pour lui ramener différentes choses, pas toutes innocentes, et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas demandé à leurs amis ou à leur famille de ramener. Ce fut donc un blond ayant subitement très chaud, qui se rendit au village avec les autres en pensant avec effarement à la délicieuse perversion dont pouvait faire preuve son innocent petit ami.

Doublement satisfait, d'avoir réussis à éloigner son amour et des jouets qu'il allait ramener, Zach alla s'enfermer dans le nid.

La salle des caissons était toujours là, et il souffla un bon coup en les voyants, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement ! Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de convaincre ses amis ? Au moins pour qu'ils soient là pour l'aider au cas où…. Non ! Ils n'accepteraient jamais ! Et comme disaient les moldus : il vaut mieux demander pardon que la permission !

Résolu, le petit brun se déshabilla et entra dans un caisson, l'impression en était toujours aussi agréable, reposant dans le silence et l'obscurité, plongé dans cette eau parfaitement à température qui semblait l'envelopper comme l'étreinte d'un de ses pères. Oui, c'était un endroit où il se sentait bien, même s'il s'y sentirait encore mieux avec Drago !

Il chassa le blond de ses pensées, il avait remarqué que l'association de pensées « Drago » et « je suis nu » provoquait souvent des réactions inopportunes.

Zach souffla doucement, se concentrant sur le lien mental qui le menait à Voldemort.

Le lien était erratique, et de ce qu'il pouvait voir et comprendre, il était en train de disparaitre, rien d'étonnant vu qu'il n'était plus un des horcruxes ! Mais si le fragment d'âme avait disparu, le lien d'esprit mettait plus de temps à disparaitre, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était encore sporadiquement actif, et à moins que Tom ne s'en rende compte et le bloque aussi de son coté, il perdurerait jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le « seigneur des ténèbres » mange les pissenlits par la racine !

Le point positif était qu'avec l'état du lien, Zach était d'autant plus sûr que Tom n'en connaissait pas l'existence, sinon, nul doute qu'il aurait tout fait pour le renforcer et l'attaquer ainsi, croyant à tort, qu'un gamin de 15 ans ne pouvait pas avoir un esprit suffisamment protégé pour lui résister !

Zach avança à pas de loup, il ne connaissait évidemment pas les habitudes de vie de Voldemort, mais à cette heure-ci il avait de fortes chances de le trouver éveillé, et donc plus de chance de se faire repérer ! Mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix, il ne pouvait pas faire ça de nuit, Drago aurait immanquablement remarqué son absence !

Le petit brun arriva aux limites de la conscience du « grand malade » comme il l'appelait de temps en temps, qui semblait être en pleine réunion avec ses plus fidèles mangemorts, parfait ! Concentré comme il l'était sur les informations, en partie erronées que lui communiquaient ses sous-fifres, il avait moins de chance de prendre conscience de l'intrusion.

Zach ne put que constater la puissance des boucliers mentaux de Tom, dommage pour ce dernier, le lien qui les unissait était comme un passage secret dont il ignorait l'existence, et qu'il n'avait donc pas sécurisé !

Comme un cambrioleur se faufilant dans une maison occupé, Zach se fit aussi discret que possible. Fouiller dans un esprit sans que ce dernier s'en rende compte était impossible, pour comparer c'était comme regarder des films en espérant que la télé ne réalise pas. En l'occurrence Voldemort était cette télé, à chaque souvenir que Zach sortirait, ce dernier s'en rendrait compte, mais, et c'était là le point positif, tous les esprits avaient plusieurs niveaux de conscience. En effet il arrivait à tout le monde de se rappeler subitement un vieux souvenir et cela sans raison consciente, un cheminement de pensée au second plan de la conscience faisait que, suite à un mot, une odeur, un son, subitement le cerveau ressortait ce souvenir, sans que ça ait forcément de véritable logique.

C'était là-dessus que le petit brun allait compter, de toute façon il n'avait guère le choix.

Zach sourit en découvrant l'esprit de Voldemort, les occlumens n'avaient aucune originalité ! Le vieux dingo et le grand malade avaient appris l'occlumencie aux mêmes sources et leurs palais mentaux étaient rigoureusement les mêmes, seules les couleurs changeaient.

C'était une des techniques les plus communes pour apprendre l'occlumencie, se construire une demeure mental, qui à force de concentration, s'auto génèrerait et serait la base des protections. Les auteurs de manuel d'occlumencie, pour faciliter l'apprentissage avaient eus l'idée d'intégrer une très belle et très détaillée illusion de manoir dans leur ouvrage, ce que la majorité prenait comme base commune. Zach fut de nouveau ébahit par le phénomène de pensée unique si chère aux sorciers ! Enfin, à cheval donné….

Le manoir était relativement petit et simple, les règles de la physique ne s'appliquant pas dans cette réalité, il n'était pas nécessaire de construire un palais gigantesque. Le manoir était inclus dans une grande cour elle-même entourée des véritables protections mental du seigneur des ténèbres, plus les occlumens étaient doués et puissants, plus ils pouvaient générer une zone tampon importante entre leurs protections et leur palais. Théoriquement, quiconque se retrouvait dans cette espace vide se ferait repérer, mais cette théorie impliquait que l'intrus soit passé par les murailles, car, comme tous les occlumens, Tom avait fait en sorte que ses remparts mentaux « marque » les intrus qui parviendraient, par miracle, à les dépasser !

Or, dans ce cas, Zach ne s'était pas approché des remparts, puisque leur lien donnait directement dans la zone tampon qu'était la cour.

C'est donc sans crainte qu'il traversa la cour, Shadow sur son épaule, et une longue, épaisse et légère corde dorée nouée autour de sa taille et dont la conscience de Poudlard tenait l'autre bout pour le ramener en urgence.

Tom avait au moins eu le mérite de posé une sécurité sur la porte, pour que lui seul puisse entrer, du moins telle était l'idée, la porte ne réagissait qu'à la magie de serpentard, dommage !

Le manoir reconnut donc le petit brun comme étant son maître et créateur, et ne fit aucune difficulté pour s'ouvrir et exposé tous ses secrets. Zach fila directement à la bibliothèque, tout le monde, ou presque, utilisais le système des livres pour ranger et protéger leurs souvenirs, stupides !

Et Tom était encore plus stupide que les autres !

Non content de faire comme tous les autres sorciers, et de stocké tous ses souvenirs au même endroit, il s'était aussi lancé dans la décoration de sa bibliothèque, visiblement très fier de ses réussite, cet imbécile imbu de sa personne, avait exposé différentes peintures sur les murs. De très belle représentations, parmi lesquelles, Zach reconnus, le diadème de Serdaigle, le journal, Nagini, et d'autres objets qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais dont la fonction était évidente ! Ce crétin avait affiché des représentations de ses précieux phylactères sur les mur de son manoir mental, il fallait être vraiment atteint !

Zach n'eut pas trop de mal à conclure que la coupe et le médaillon avaient dû appartenir aux fondateurs, mais au vue des serpents stylisés du médaillon et des blaireaux sur la coupe, il aurait fallu être Ronald pour ne pas comprendre ! Le problème venait donc de la bague, qu'était-elle ? Et surtout, où étaient cachés les phylactères restant ?

Tom n'était pas débile au point d'afficher la localisation des phylactères de façon aussi évidente que leur nature ! Donc cela devait être dans un ou plusieurs livres ! Y croyant à moitié, vu la décoration, Zach chercha simplement un livre sur les horcruxes, après tout si Tom était assez con pour les étalés devant les yeux de ses visiteurs éventuels, il n'y avait pas tellement de raison qu'il ait traité les souvenirs s'y rattachant de façon particulière !

Zach savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi, après tout, pour parvenir jusqu'ici, n'importe qui d'autre aurait dû passer les remparts, la cour, et pénétrer dans le manoir, chose théoriquement impossible !

Mais encore une fois, à cheval donné…

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, et un peu espéré, Tom avait visiblement été prudent concernant la localisation des horcruxes, et il ne trouva aucune information accessible pour cela. Mais son petit voyage n'avait pas été totalement inutile, car non seulement il avait découvert quels étaient les phylactères manquants, mais en plus, il y avait dans la bibliothèque un livre ouvert sur un lutrin, qui recelait des informations très intéressantes qui le concernait au premier chef !

Malheureusement, il ne put qu'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil, car Shadow, qu'il avait laissé à l'extérieur du manoir, l'avertit de la fin de la réunion. Le petit brun ne prit pas de risques supplémentaires, et fila, refermant soigneusement la porte de la demeure mentale, et reprit le « passage secret » entre son esprit et celui de Tom, réintégrant son propre bastion mental.

Il y resta un long moment, attendant de voir si le grand malade allait se rendre compte de sa visite, et s'il était en capacité de découvrir et remonté le lien !

Comme toujours, suite à une réunion avec ses mangemorts, Voldemort se rendit dans sa demeure mentale, pour trier et classer les informations recueillies. Apparaissant directement dans la cour, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte du manoir assez satisfait de la situation ! Certes il avait perdu Lucius, une perte non négligeable, les appuis politiques et financiers du clan Malefoy allaient lui faire défaut, mais il règlerait ce problème plus tard. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, il avait retrouvé un corps fonctionnel, une grande majorité de ses mangemorts du premier cercle étaient toujours à ses côtés, et ce crétin de Fudge niait son retour et dénigrait Dumbledore. Il avait craint qu'avec l'évasion de Potter, le ministère ne se mette à sa recherche alors que son réseau était encore affaibli, et que lui-même n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Mais Fudge, par sa monstrueuse stupidité, lui laissait tout le temps nécessaire pour s'organiser.

De toute façon, avant d'agir ouvertement, il avait un problème à résoudre, 14 ans avant il s'était précipité comme un imbécile sur la trace de Potter, parce qu'il n'avait qu'une partie de prophétie, et souhaitait mettre fin à la menace qu'il représentait, résultat il avait passé tout son temps sous la forme d'un spectre aux possibilités plus que limités !

Il fallait qu'il mette la main sur la prophétie ! Mais on n'entrait pas au ministère comme dans un moulin, et le vieux dingo avait visiblement anticipé sa recherche, puisqu'il consacrait le peu de ressources qu'il lui restait à faire garder le département des mystères ! Quel dommage que Nagini soit mort de la main du gamin, lui aurait pu se faufiler en douce jusque-là et prendre la prophétie sans risque en tant qu'horcruxe ! Mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait !

Or seul deux personnes pouvaient récupérer cette prophétie, lui et Potter ! Et il était prêt à parier sa baguette que le garçon en ignorait jusqu'à l'existence ! La question était donc, comment le poussé à aller la récupéré ? Lui-même ne pouvait évidemment pas se rendre au ministère, donc il fallait que ce soit Potter, plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Voldemort posa la main sur la porte du manoir, qui s'ouvrit devant son maître, et se figea, quelque chose n'allait pas ! Quelqu'un était venu, très peu de temps avant, il le savait parce que la porte lui communiquait, comme à chaque fois, à quand remontais sa dernière ouverture, en l'occurrence quelques minutes avant !

Comment ? Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu pénétrer ses barrières et ouvrir la porte sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? C'était impossible, même Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu, la porte ne réagissait qu'à la magie de Serpentard ! Et même sans parler de cela, passer les remparts et traverser la cour aurait dû le mettre en alerte !

Dumbledore aurait-il découvert un autre moyen ? Difficile à croire, mais les faits étaient là ! Le vieux fou était un des meilleurs légilimens de la planète, il ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça, mais tout de même, parvenir jusqu'au seuil du manoir était un exploit remarquable.

Voldemort examina attentivement ses remparts mentaux, cherchant une faille, une trace de passage, mais rien ! Comment le vieillard avait-il réussit cela ? Et comment avait-il réussis à ouvrir la porte ? La magie de Serpentard, à l'époque il avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée, après tout, il s'était lui-même assuré qu'aucun autre descendant du fondateur soi en vie ! Mais son glorieux ancêtre avait bien pu ensorceler un objet, son portrait par exemple, ou toute autre chose, un objet qui avait gardé son empreinte magique depuis mille ans ! Il savait que c'était possible, le médaillon par exemple, avant d'être son horcruxe, portait suffisamment de magie du fondateur pour ouvrir la porte ! Mais il ne s'en était pas inquiété puisqu'il pensait ses protections inviolables, du moins pas sans qu'il s'en rende compte tout de suite !

Il allait devoir trouver autre chose ! Tant pis pour le rappel à son glorieux ascendant, désormais ce serrai SA magie personnelle qui ouvrirait la porte, ça et le fourchlang ! Il restait le descendant et l'héritier de Salazar, c'était la moindre des choses, et de toute façon il était le seul fourchlang encore en vie !

Rassuré de ses nouvelles protections, Voldemort gagna la bibliothèque, vérifiant avec soin que rien n'avait été déplacé, ce qui était visiblement le cas, sans doute que le vieux fou voulait revenir, il lui souhaitait bien du plaisir cette fois ! Il sourit en regardant les peintures, aucune chance que le vieux fou ait compris de quoi il retournait, personne ne savait ! Le seul qui pouvait potentiellement se douter de quelque chose était le vieux Slug, mais il allait résoudre ce problème rapidement ! Il ne le tuerait pas, un maître des potions de son niveau était bien trop précieux pour le gâcher aussi sottement ! Severus serait certainement ravi d'avoir de l'aide d'ailleurs.

Voldemort fit ce qu'il était venu faire, et réintégra la réalité, non sans avoir ajouter un petit cadeau de son cru à la porte, celui qui tenterait de l'ouvrir sans sa magie et la langue des serpents se prendrait l'équivalent d'un doloris mental qui le laisserait sans défense !

Au final, le seigneur des ténèbres autoproclamé se dit que cette petite visite inopportune pourrait lui rapporter beaucoup !

Zach avait attendu près d'une heure dans son esprit que Voldemort réagisse, mais visiblement le grand malade ne c'était rendu compte de rien !

Très satisfait de sa petite visite, il quitta le caisson sensoriel, pour se retrouver face à Drago, visiblement furieux, oups !

Le blond semblait bien prêt de l'étrangler, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé, c'était la toute première fois que Drago était en colère après lui, vraiment en colère, et Zach se sentit affreusement coupable.

Le blond resta figé un long moment, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, il était à deux doigts de gifler son compagnon pour avoir été aussi stupide, mais il savait qu'il s'en voudrait terriblement s'il faisait ça ! Il grogna de colère, et lâcha :

« Je suis furieux après toi Zach, et je ne suis pas le seul, ne t'approche pas de moi avant que je sois calmer c'est un conseil ! »

Et il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant le petit brun nu et profondément blessé, c'était la première fois que Drago se détournait de lui ! La première fois qu'il refusait le contact, et Zach sentit son cœur se déchirer doublement, parce qu'il savait que s'était entièrement de sa faute, et parce que Drago ne pouvait même pas réagir normalement avec lui. Il avait vu la violence dans les yeux du blond, et il s'était préparé à s'en prendre une, méritée, mais son compagnon n'avait pas pu, il aurait largement préféré qu'il le frappe une bonne fois pour mettre fin à cette tension et cette colère !

Sachant pertinemment que toute sa famille, ou presque l'attendait dans le salon, Zach se dépêcha de se sécher et de remettre ses sous-vêtements et son collier. Il déglutit péniblement face à l'ensemble de regards noirs, déçus ou blessés qu'il reçut en entrant.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, et encore une fois, Drago sortit, incapable de supporter la fureur noir que la vue de son compagnon faisait naître en lui.

Alex se leva, et Zach se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même, attendant l'humiliante séance de pagaie que son père allait lui administré, sans doute en publique !

Mais cela ne fut pas, Alex lâcha :

« Tu ne seras pas punis pour ça, pas par nous en tout cas, Drago s'en charge déjà ! »

Zach dut reconnaitre que son père avait raison, l'attitude de Drago lui était bien plus douloureuse que n'importe quelle sanction physique !

Il resta silencieux, et la voix sèche de son père le fit sursauter :

« Bon tu vas nous dire ce que tu as trouvé ? Que cette monumentale connerie ait au moins servit à quelque chose ! »

Sa famille était peut-être furieuse, mais ils n'étaient pas stupide, il n'y avait aucune raison pour se priver des informations recueillis !

D'une petite voix timide et gênée, Zach raconta donc ce qu'il avait découvert concernant les phylactères manquants et les plans actuels de Voldemort.

Alex grogna quand il eut terminé, il était tout aussi furieux que les autres, mais pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons, il comprenait ce que son fils avait voulu faire, mais c'était le fait qu'il le leur ait caché qui le rendait furieux, d'ailleurs non, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il l'ait caché à eux ses parents, amis et frères ainés, non ! Le pire c'était qu'il l'avait même caché à Drago ! Zach avait cruellement blessé le blond, le laissant sur le bord de la route au mépris de l'amour que le blond lui portait, tout ça pour jouer au héros ! Alex espérait sincèrement que le blond allait le lui faire payer, et si cela n'était pas, lui s'en chargerait ! Mais pour le moment, ils avaient d'autres sujets de préoccupations :

« Zach tu viens avec moi immédiatement, nous allons au ministère récupérer la prophétie tout de suite ! Les autres règleront leur compte avec toi plus tard, mais tu nous as tous cruellement déçu ! »

Le petit brun baissa la tête, se sentant au bord des larmes, décevoir ses parents lui faisait déjà très mal, mais décevoir tous les autres en plus, c'était pire. Même Cédric, même Thomas était furieux, et c'était pourtant le plus prosaïque et il aurait dû comprendre pourquoi il avait fait cela.

Alex l'attrapa un peu rudement par l'épaule et ils transplanèrent devant l'entrée du ministère de la magie. Les deux Potter utilisèrent la cabine téléphonique et se présentèrent à l'accueil, le préposé, ayant constaté à la fois l'identité des deux sorciers et la raison de leur venue, abandonna son poste à un de ses collègues, et les menas lui-même au département des mystères.

Un langue-de-plomb les attendait déjà et pris le relai, les menant dans un des rares bureaux du département. Le sorcier se présenta comme étant Bertrand Zabini, lointain parent de Blaise, mais soumis à l'accord du conseil des sangs, un allié donc.

« Messieurs Potter, avant tout je dois vous mettre en garde, le contenu de la prophétie peut se révéler dévastateur, j'ignore ce qu'elle dit, peu de gens le savent, outre le moment où elle a été faite, il n'y a qu'une seule personne de notre département qui à put l'entendre, et encore, uniquement pour la classer. Ce que nous savons c'est qu'elle concerne, le jeune monsieur Potter et le seigneur des ténèbres, et donc seul eux peuvent la retirée aujourd'hui. Théoriquement, les personnes concernées par les prophéties, ne peuvent que venir les écouter, sans les emporter, mais ce cas est très particulier, aussi, il se pourrait que vous ayez besoin de cela. »

Il sortit de ses robes une sphère de prophétie tout à fait semblable aux autres, et la tendit à Zach, en disant :

« Bien évidement, celle-ci est erronée, ceux de notre département qui sont soumis au conseil, ont longuement réfléchis sur la façon de modifié le texte original, heureusement pour nous, le collègue qui a catalogué la prophétie original appartient au conseil. En substance, celle-ci dit que le jeune monsieur Potter vaincras grâce à des alliés innombrables, ce qui n'est pas forcément faux, mais nous avons pensé qu'ainsi le seigneur des ténèbres se disperserait à chercher l'identité des alliés en question. »

Alex approuva, c'était une bonne idée, Tom prendrait la prophétie et se mettrais en quête des alliés de Zach, bien au-delà du cercle restreint de la famille au sens large, cela leur donnerait du temps.

« Bien évidement, votre visite va mystérieusement disparaitre des registres. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Zach leva timidement la main, et le langue-de-plomb sourit :

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas parlé de la prophétie avant ? »

Le sorcier sourit de plus belle :

« C'est un peu compliqué, les langues-de-plomb sont placés sous un charme qui leur interdit de révéler ce qu'ils peuvent apprendre ici, mais le sortilège du conseil aurait pu aller au-delà, la condition aurait été que votre père, ou tout autre membre du conseil, à part un langue-de-plomb me demande s'il existait une prophétie vous concernant. »

Le petit brun hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, et ils suivirent le sorcier dans la salle des prophéties, Zach fut ébahit de la quantité de sphères, des milliers et des milliers de prophéties, certaines dépassées depuis longtemps, d'autres dont les protagoniste n'avaient pas encore vu le jour, et une toute petite part valables et d'actualité.

Zabini les menas dans ce labyrinthe d'étagères, et désigna une sphère tout à fait semblable aux autres, Zach n'hésita pas et échangea les deux sphères en adressant un sourire reconnaissant au parent de son ami.

Sur ce, ils regagnèrent les parties communes du ministère, et Alex dit :

« A la réflexion, laissé donc notre visite dans le registre, peut-être que Tom se lasseras de se terrer et oseras sortir pour la récupérer, au moins nous avancerions. »

Le langue-de-plomb acquiesça, et les deux bruns regagnèrent le château, apparaissant directement devant la porte du nid. Alex récupéra la prophétie et dit :

« Va t'excuser auprès de Drago ! »

Zach, qui avait tenté d'oublier à quel point son compagnon était furieux après lui, hocha la tête en retenant ses larmes, et s'éloigna. A la place de Drago il aurait été bien moins maître de lui, si le blond lui avait fait un coup pareil, il l'aurait incendié comme jamais. Mais évidement Drago ne voulait pas dire des choses qu'il regretterait, il ne voulait pas, même dans cette situation, blesser son âme-sœur. Zach soupira, on en revenait toujours à cette relation déséquilibré, où Drago pensait n'exister qu'à travers lui, comme si un garçon aussi beau, puissant, intelligent et « gentil » avait besoin de lui !

Ignorant où trouver le blond, Zach se tourna vers Shadow, lui savait, il savait toujours où était ses frères de portée, et même s'il était davantage lié à Zach, Drago faisait désormais partie intégrante de leur fratrie. En l'occurrence, le blond était dans la salle sur demande, en ayant, évidement scellé l'entrée pour éviter de se retrouver face au petit brun tant qu'il ne s'était pas calmé.

Mais Drago n'avait pas pris en compte deux choses, d'une Zach voulait qu'il se déchaine contre lui, parce qu'il le méritait, et de deux, Zach étant un héritier lié au château, le verrou ne l'empêcherait pas de passer.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit son âme-sœur, dans un état de fureur dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Drago était échevelé, entouré de mannequins d'entrainements, ou de ce qu'il en restait, et déchainait sa magie pour extérioriser sa colère.

Zach le regarda faire un long moment, à la fois très impressionné par le pouvoir que son compagnon possédait, triste d'être la cause de sa rage, et curieusement excité devant ce Drago sauvage et puissant, aux yeux brillants et aux cheveux voletants autour de lui.

Le petit brun profita d'un court moment de répit entre deux salves de sortilèges, pour tousser, signalant sa présence. Le regard de mercure de son compagnon le figea sur place, et encore une fois, Zach ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il était extraordinairement beau et excitant. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de dire :

« Drago, je suis désolé, je ne veux pas que tu ravale cette colère, je t'ai trahis et je veux que tu puisses extériorisé cette fureur sur moi ! Je l'ai mérité ! »

Le blond grogna :

« Je ne veux pas te blesser ! »

Zach hésita, il y avait deux façons de faire à ce moment-là, soit il tentait, par la logique, de convaincre Drago, et il en avait pour la journée, en admettant qu'il y arrive. Soit, il le provoquait, à ses risques et périls. Mais finalement son hésitation ne dura pas longtemps, il en avait marre de ce déséquilibre !

« Qui t'as dit que tu pourrais ? N'oublie pas que je suis plus puissant que toi ! »

Le regard du blond se fit encore plus sombre, et Zach se demanda s'il ne venait pas de faire une erreur. Drago laissa échapper un grondement sourd, et sauta sur son compagnon, l'attrapant rudement par le col :

« Tu es peut-être plus puissant Zach, mais je suis le plus fort ! »

Le petit brun se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu un nombre important de neurones durant son voyage dans l'esprit du grand malade, parce que la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser à cet instant, c'était à quel point Drago était sexy !

Le blond de son côté tentait, de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, Zach souhaitait qu'il exprime sa colère, mais il souhaitait aussi autre chose à ce moment-là, Drago connaissait suffisamment son compagnon pour identifier le regard empli de désir qu'il lui adressait, et il n'y était pas insensible. Zach le regardais toujours avec amour, il l'avait toujours regardé ainsi, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le brun aussi excité sans qu'ils n'aient encore rien fait. Et cela le flattait !

Grognant de fureur, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du brun avant de lâcher :

« Tu veux que j'exprime ma colère ? Tu vas être servi ! »

Zach se soumis, acceptant tout pour calmer son compagnon, même s'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça !

Les deux garçons ressortirent de la salle une petite heure plus tard, Drago clairement détendu, et Zach les joues encore marquées de traces de larmes, mais satisfait néanmoins que son compagnon l'ait pardonné.

Ils regagnèrent le nid, et avant de rentrer, Drago lâcha :

« Ne crois pas que j'hésiterais à recommencer ! »

Zach hocha vivement la tête, même s'il n'avait pas détesté, cela n'avait rien eut de vraiment agréable, d'autant moins que Drago l'avait clairement frustré, alors qu'il avait espéré une certaine libération à la fin.

Le couple réconcilié rentra donc dans le nid, où les attendaient encore tous les autres.

Zach déglutit péniblement devant les regards assassins qu'il reçut, à l'exception de ses deux grands frères qui le regardaient d'un air satisfait et amusé. Zach rougit furieusement, lui avait bloqué le lien, mais visiblement pas Drago, il hésita une seconde à se fâcher, mais renonça, c'était mérité, à la place il se pelotonna contre Drago qu'il l'entoura d'un bras en disant :

« C'est réglé ! Passez à autre chose ! »

Il y eut une seconde de flottement, et le petit groupe sembla se détendre, Cédric et Thomas gardèrent leur air satisfait et moqueur le temps qu'Alex, après avoir vérifié les barrières mentales de Blaise et Neville, sorte la prophétie de sa poche :

« Bon autant entendre tout de suite quelle tuile nous attends ! »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, et Alex activa la lecture de la prophétie. La voix de Trelawney s'éleva dans le silence du nid :

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... »_

Il y eut ensuite un long moment de flottement, chacun cherchant à interpréter d'une façon positive la prédiction, ou au moins de la façon la moins négative possible, mais le texte était finalement assez clair. Finalement ce fut Zach qui lâcha :

« Bon ce n'est pas une surprise, on savait tous que ce serais entre lui et moi, alors passons à autre chose ! J'ai l'union d'âme, le nœud du bouclier, et bientôt nous en aurons finis avec les phylactères, à ce moment-là il se retrouvera à poils, et je le détruirais, point ! »

Les plus jeunes gloussèrent aux paroles de Zach, ce qui était son but, tandis que les adultes souriaient, assez contents que le petit brun réagisse de façon « positive ». Même si le ton du brun était avant tout destiné à soulager la tension, il avait tout de même raison, ce n'était pas une surprise, et ce qu'ils avaient déjà mis en branle allait porter ses fruits.

Zach était particulièrement content de son petit effet, pour deux raisons, la première étant évidemment qu'il ne voulait pas que sa famille s'inquiète à cause de la prophétie, la seconde était qu'ils oublient un peu son petit tour dans l'esprit de Tom.

Cependant, il n'était pas dit qu'il allait s'en tirer aussi facilement, car, parmi les adultes présents, il y en avait deux qui savaient que certaines choses devaient être faites, et c'est ainsi qu'Alex dit :

« Bon, autre question, que fait-on de la capacité de Zach à aller pêcher des infos dans le cerveau de Tom ? »

Killian, Cédric et Drago le fusillèrent du regard, tandis que Thomas et Zach approuvaient. Blaise et Neville, étaient tout aussi partagés, mais refusaient de soutenir ou de s'énerver contre le chef de clan, aussi proches soient-ils de Zach et Drago, ils savaient que ce n'était pas de leur ressort.

« Alexandre j'espère que tu plaisante ? »

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son mari, Cédric le culpabilisa encore un peu plus :

« Papa, c'est trop risqué ! »

Cédric ne les appelaient « papa » que très rarement, uniquement quand il était à bout, physiquement ou mentalement, cela signifiait qu'il se sentait menacer et avait besoin de réconfort. Le demi-elfe savait cela, et il l'attira contre lui, laissant l'ancien poufsouffle caché son visage contre son torse, malgré le fait qu'il savait pertinemment que son compagnon simulait honteusement son apparente faiblesse pour culpabiliser son père adoptif !

Alex ne se rendit pas compte de cela et grimaça intérieurement, Cédric était trop fragile quelque fois, souvent quand il s'agissait de la sécurité de ses petits frères d'ailleurs, sa propre sécurité étant un sujet qui ne l'émouvait pas plus que ça ! Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Drago conclu :

« T'as bu tonton ? On ne va pas le renvoyer dans l'esprit de ce dingue ! »

Le brun chercha le regard de Thomas en quête de soutien, mais il ne reçut qu'un regard d'excuse, vu l'état de son petit ami, il refusait de le blesser en soutenant le chef du clan, du moins c'est ainsi qu'Alex le comprit.

Malgré sa situation précaire, Zach intervint :

« Stop ! J'apprécie que vous vous inquiétez tous pour moi, mais m'empêchez d'y retourner ne me protègeras qu'à court terme, si nous ne pouvons pas mettre la main sur les phylactères, nous ne pourrons pas les détruire, et c'est moi qui vais me retrouver à poil face à Voldemort ! Mais si vous avez un moyen plus sûr et raisonnable d'apprendre où sont ceux qui nous manquent, je suis tout prêt à écouter ! Sinon, et bien c'est la solution la plus simple et efficace ! »

Tous l'avaient religieusement écouté, et le silence perdura encore un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se mette à débattre de la question, du moins, tout le monde, sauf Zach et Drago, le premier parce qu'il estimait avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, le second parce qu'il venait de glisser à l'oreille de son petit ami que, autorisation des adultes ou pas, chaque visite dans l'esprit de Tom lui vaudrait de subir la même chose que tout à l'heure de sa part !

Tout ce petit monde cria pendant quelques secondes, puis Alex mis tout le monde sous charme de silence le temps qu'ils se calment, ceci fait, il les libéras et dit :

« Voilà ce que je peux proposer, nous savons quels sont les phylactères manquants, je vais communiquer cela à notre réseau et peut-être qu'ils auront des informations. Si ce n'est pas le cas, et avant de laisser Zach retourner dans l'esprit de Tom, nous nous assurerons qu'il peut y emmener sans risques Drago, Cédric et Thomas, avec eux plus Shadow et la puissance de Poudlard, j'imagine qu'il sera autant en sécurité que possible ! »

Le groupe réfléchit, et finalement chacun donna son accord, à eux quatre, dans l'univers mental, il y avait peu de risques que Tom puisse leur faire du mal !


End file.
